


20/20 vision, Cupid hit me with precision

by Crescent_sense



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Drinking, Bow and Arrows, Coming of Age, Dark Magic, Demons, First Love, Hunter!Yangyang, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, Kun and Ten are Yangyang’s parents, M/M, Mentions of religion, Polyamory, Vampire!Jaemin, Vampire!Renjun, Violence, Wayv family!, Witch!Donghyuck, Yangyang centric with varying pov’s from the boys, Yangyang may will be a monster fucker, a concept:Yangyang has charms on his gun, bamf!Yangyang, everyone is a simp for Yangyang, explicit sexual content in later chapters, like Connecticut NY NJ somewhere there, lore based on a mix of ahs coven supernatural and teen wolf, mentions of guns, mentions of other chinese idols, mixed mythology, pet names bc I’m a sucker for them, set in a fictional city:Neo City, think of it as a city along the east coast, werewolf!jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 176,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: Other kids got scars from falling off their bikes, or losing their tooth when they bit into something too hard, or breaking a bone because they fell off the monkey bars.As a hunter’s child, Yangyang had scars on his hands from hours of practicing with a butterfly knife, lost his tooth sparring against Hendery who jabbed him straight in the jaw, and broke his own thumb learning how to escape from restraints.On his journey for revenge Yangyang meets two vampires, a werewolf, and a witch, people who would eventually help guide him through the darkness that they were increasingly familiar with. (Maybe they find love along the way too.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 49
Kudos: 104





	1. A hunter’s child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on this fic. I have been coming up and working on this fic for quite some time now and I’m curious to know how many people would be interested in reading it. I’m real proud of the progress that I’ve been making as I usually stop writing fics but I really want to do a 5-00 line story. Small back story I’ve been reading and writing fics for forever but this is my first actual real, heavy piece of work that I’m posting 🤧🤧 this shit is crazy, I just love all five of these boys so much. Title from “See you again” by Tyler the creator. This is dedicated to every one who loves this rare pair. I hope that during these times this fic provides you some entertainment. ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ leave a kudos or a comment if you liked and want to read more!

  
Yangyang stared at the off white building curiously, thumbing at the silver piercing in his ear absently as he gazed through the store’s long, rectangular windows. 

  
  


He could see countless, high wooden shelves filled with all kinds of magical, occult items, glancing to his right to watch as some people entered the store, a few already inside browsing through its contents curiously. 

  
  


He fidgeted in his scuffed converse, biting at his lip nervously before he steadied his heart and entered the building himself. A tiny bell rung above his head as he crossed the threshold, which made him jump slightly, quickly hiding amongst the shelves on the left side of the store timidly. 

  
  


He browsed through their wide selection of books, pausing to flip through some of the more creative titles, the book’s worn pages and comforting smell relaxing the tension in his shoulders. 

  
  


He smiled at the contents subconsciously and stroked at the dark words printed on the aging sheets wondrously. Unbeknownst to him, that the dark brown haired boy behind the counter was watching him attentively. 

  
  


Donghyuck gazed at the cute boy reading the text on _How to cast a curse on your enemies_ and felt his lips twitching upwards as the stranger looked at the book with so much warmth. 

  
  


He stared as he gently stroked at the pages and roamed his hands over several copies of different books’ leather bindings. His smile soft and his eyes twinkling with the afternoon light pouring through the window. 

  
  


He was curious about the other, wondered why he had chosen to enter the store after hesitating outside for some time, wanted to know what was so _amusing_ about spells that could have your enemy dead without lifting a finger. 

  
  


Wondered why he’d never seen someone so _attractive_ before.

  
  


He looked about his age, his skin an attractive golden shade, dressed casually in a dark hoodie and ripped jeans, the silver piercings in his ear shifting noticeably as he glided along the aisles. 

  
  


The mystery boy soon stopped at the end of the aisle and pursed his lips in thought, his fingers twisting at the ends of his hoodie, his head tilting slightly in consideration. 

  
  


Donghyuck glanced away, pretending to be busy writing something in his blue moleskin when he soon felt a presence standing by the dark wooden counter. He glanced up slowly, expression impassive as he stared into the other’s kind, curious, brown eyes, his lower lip tugged between his teeth nervously. 

  
  


The cute boy smiled at him shyly and glanced away to the shelves before glancing back at him furtively. 

  
  


“Is there something I can help you with?” Donghyuck asked patiently, even as his heart skipped as he caught the pretty flush blooming on the top’s of his sharp cheekbones or how his tongue darted out to lick his petal pink lips before he spoke. 

  
  


“ _Um_ , sorry to bother you, I just was wondering if you had any crystals that were good for protection?” The other asked sheepishly, his chin ducking into his chest slightly after he had asked, glancing at him through his long lashes.

  
  


Donghyuck could almost swear time stopped in that moment, this human _actually_ knew something about magic. Or at least seemed to believe in it enough to ask for something specific. 

  
  


These times were rare, as most people who came into the shop thought it was a joke and weren’t really interested in learning about occult. Mostly buying things for the aesthetic despite how dangerous some of the things they purchased unknowingly could be. 

  
  


He blinked at the other in surprise before nodding slowly, lips parting in shock before he smiled at him kindly. “Of course. There are bags of protection crystals and stones on the left side of the store, you probably haven’t seen them because you’ve only looked through the right.” He said carelessly, the cute boy’s hazel eyes going round in amazement. 

  
  


“Have-Have you been watching me?” He asked quietly, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red, the color incredibly endearing.

  
  


Donghyuck spluttered nervously, “ _Ah_ , it wasn’t because I thought you’d steal or something! I just couldn’t help but notice how interested you looked and I-“ he babbled, as he averted his gaze in embarrassment. 

  
  


He heard a bright giggle interrupt his long speech of nonsense, heart fluttering as the other smiled at him fondly. “ _Sooo,_ you were staring because you thought I was cute?” He hedged bravely, leaning his elbows against the counter to peer into his eyes knowingly.

  
  


Donghyuck gaped at his confidence in astonishment. He also cursed himself for falling for the other so fast at his shamelessness.

  
  


“I-think you’re pretty attractive, yes.” He said with a slight cough as his own face grew hot under the former’s attention. 

  
  


Yangyang hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes roaming over the brown haired employee’s face appreciatively. 

  
  


“That’s good. Because I think you’re pretty cute too.” He admitted simply, Donghyuck’s breathe catching slightly as he stared across at the boy, his hazel eyes filled with warmth and cheerful glee, it made a bright grin curl onto his own lips. 

  
  


“I’ll show you where we keep the crystals.” Donghyuck said quietly, that soft smile still on his face as he rounded the counter and led the other past shelves to a table with a purple velvet cloth resting over it. 

  
  


The bags of crystals and stones were in small black velvet bags with little stars and moons on them in gold foil. Yangyang glanced over to the counter in concern.

  
  


“No one is manning the store is-is it alright for you to leave your spot like that? I don’t want you to get in trouble.” The mortal said placing a gentle hand on his arm and staring at him worriedly. 

  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him fondly and picked up one of the bags, handing it to him, their fingers brushing casually. He hated how the simple touch sent butterflies through his stomach as he caught those radiant brown eyes again.

  
  


“That’s sweet of you to worry. The store isn’t very busy, so my manager won’t mind me leaving my spot to help out a customer.” He said with a playful wink the other rewarding him with an adorable laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he ducked his head shyly. 

  
  


Today was just supposed to be another _boring shift_ at his coven’s shop, but now he had met a cute boy who believed in magic and thought he was attractive. He couldn’t bite back the giddy smile that continued to grace his face as he got behind the counter again and rung up the other boy’s purchase. 

  
  


“Um, I don’t know if you’re curious or something but my name is Yangyang.” The brown haired boy said staring at him apprehensively, Donghyuck instantly perking up at the mention of his name. 

  
  


“ _Oh, it’s nice to meet you Yangyang!_ I’m Donghyuck!” He said eagerly, their hands brushing again as he passed him the small brown bag with his purchase.

  
  


As they finished their transaction, a blonde boy came through the red, velvet curtain behind the counter separating the back from the front with a cardboard box full of books, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Donghyuck’s flushed face and captivated gaze.

  
  


He glanced at the mortal he was staring at and felt a weird sort of _jolt_ pass through his body.

  
  


He paused and began to remove the books from the box at the other end of the counter, stacking them lazily as he gazed at the mortal intensely, trying to place why he had such a _weird_ feeling about the other.

  
  


“I uh, have been feeling pretty weak lately, I read online that these stones might help. My sisters are really big on spiritual healing.” He explained nervously as his eyes flitted over Donghyuck’s handsome face. 

  
  


The employee’s coffee colored eyes widened in realization, nodding in understanding. “Oh, she’s right then! These stones could help ease any stress or protect you from negativity.” He said with a small smile as he gestured to the bag.

  
  


“That’s good to hear!” The other said scratching at his jaw anxiously, before he steeled his nerves and stared at the other determinedly. 

  
  


“This-This could be really forward of me so I’m sorry if I scare you off or something but, wha-what time does your shift end? Do you think you’d...want to get dinner or something?” He said timidly, crinkling the paper bag within his grasp absently, Chenle almost dropping a book onto his foot as his eyes widened in disbelief. 

  
  


Donghyuck’s nape and face burned bright red as he beamed at the adorable mortal. “No, don’t worry I’m _definitely_ interested in going out with you! My shift ends at 8!” He said brightly, the other smiling at him just as cheerfully.

  
  


“That’s great! Can I uh, get your number?” He said bashfully, grinning as Donghyuck nodded furiously and plucked out a pen from the metal holder on the desk quickly. 

  
  


Yangyang pulled up his dark hoodie sleeve, and stared as the brown haired employee began writing the 7 digits neatly onto his forearm. Chenle felt another _weird_ feeling pass over him as he watched the other stare at Donghyuck intently, some emotions flashing in his eyes before he smiled softly at the older boy.

  
  


“I’ll see you tonight then. Text you when I get here.” Yangyang said enthusiastically, waving as he walked backwards to the door. Donghyuck waved back briefly, nodding happily. 

  
  


His eyes trailed after the boy as he walked past the window, instantly noticing the fond curl on his lips sending the butterflies into a rampage as he laid his chin on his palm and sighed dreamily. 

  
  


Chenle dropped the stack of books on the desk pointedly, the older jumping in surprise before scowling at him. 

  
  


“Was that necessary?!” He grumbled at the blonde haired witch who glanced out of the window to the busy street worriedly. 

  
  


“That boy you were talking to...you didn’t feel anything weird about him?” He said slowly, gazing at Donghyuck’s profile calculatingly. 

  
  


The other rose from his slumped perch with a baffled look. “I mean other than the fact that he was a cute mortal that _actually_ believed in magic? I wouldn’t say that was weird, I’d rather say it was attractive.” He said with a smitten smile, fiddling with the pen laying across the desk.

  
  


Chenle clicked his tongue in annoyance. “No _stupid_ , I’m saying that there was something _off_ about his aura.” He said with a roll of his eyes. 

  
  


Donghyuck huffed impatiently, “Well, I guess he _did_ say he was having a hard time recently. That’s why he got the crystals in the first place.” He said pointedly, grabbing half the stack of books to begin sorting them onto the store’s shelves. 

  
  
  


Chenle tilted his head thoughtfully as he grabbed the other half and followed Donghyuck out behind the counter. “I guess...” he mumbled unconvincingly, his instincts saying there was something _strange_ about the mystery boy indeed.

  
  


-

  
  


Yangyang ended up showing up at about 8:20, 20 minutes after their agreed meeting time.

  
  


Luckily for him, Donghyuck was still closing up shop within the now dimly lit store, he could see the other puckering around between the shelves and smiled secretly to himself before he walked in, the streets quiet in the small shopping center. 

  
  


The bell rang over his head striding past the tall wooden bookcases to where he saw the sun kissed boy, his smile lifting upwards at the corners as Donghyuck’s clear voice lilted out a “ _Sorry, we’re closed!_ ”

  
  


He leaned against the shelf and crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at the store employee standing on a step ladder and restocking the books, his entire focus concentrated on organizing its contents.

  
  


“I saw the sign, just figured I’d come in and try and lend you a hand so we could get to that date faster.” He spoke up suddenly, chuckling as the other startled with a yelp at his voice breaking the silence, the ladder wobbling precariously. 

  
  


“Oh! _Yangyang, it’s you!_ In that case it’s fine, this is my last stack could you just hold the ladder steady?” Donghyuck said peering down at him from his perch, his hands were gripping the sides of the ladder tightly, an adorable flush on his cheeks at his previously flustered display. 

  
  


Yangyang smiled at him innocently and closed the distance to hold the ladder steady as the other finished shelving the books quickly. 

  
  


Donghyuck climbed down the ladder hastily and cleared his throat as he closed the metal tool, glancing at the mortal boy shyly. 

  
  


“Sorry about that, we just got a new shipment of books today.” He said sheepishly as he carried the ladder towards the back of the store, Yangyang hovering by the front counter patiently. 

  
  


“I don’t mind at all. I understand completely, I’m a little late anyway.” He said easily as Donghyuck reappeared and pushed back the curtain separating the back of the store from the front. 

  
  


“ _Oh that’s okay!_ I’m sure you were busy today! We don’t have to go if you’re tired!” Donghyuck said his mouth gaping open slightly in realization as he roamed his eyes over Yangyang’s different attire. 

  
  


He was wearing a dark leather jacket, a simple maroon shirt inside paired with black, ripped jeans. The sun kissed boy couldn’t help how he blushed at the sight, his eyes still glancing over his form appreciatively. 

  
  


Yangyang pouted at the other playfully, “But I worked really hard to put together this outfit!” His eyes darted away furtively, “If you don’t want to go out with me tonight anymore, I understand. You probably have lots of people asking you out all the time.” He said his shoulders slouching slightly, the disappointment almost palpable in his voice. 

  
  


Donghyuck’s heart skipped and he quickly shook his hands out in front of himself defensively. “ _No, that’s not it at all!_ I-I don’t really get asked out by that many people, or _any_ really.” He admitted timidly, as he moved around the counter and wrapped his hands around Yangyang’s wrists comfortingly. 

  
  


Yangyang glanced at the latter through his lashes and made a noise of confusion. “Why wouldn’t they ask you out? You’re _cute_ , _helpful_ , and work at a magic shop.” He said intertwining their fingers and blinking virtuously at Donghyuck who stared at him in amazement. 

  
  


“Do you-Do you _really_ believe in magic?” He asked breathlessly, his mocha eyes analyzing the human’s face for any signs of mockery. 

  
  


Yangyang nodded approvingly, a cheerful smile blooming on his face. “Of course! I researched a lot about occult after your help today. I think those crystals really healed me, they gave me a lot of _clarity_...like the fact that this store isn’t just a regular old novelty shop...it’s a _real_ magic shop, run by some _very powerful_ witches.” He said knowingly, glancing down at their hands as Donghyuck dropped them like he’d been burnt. 

  
  


The other swallowed at his words thickly, backing away from him slowly. 

  
  


Yangyang leaned against the counter with an amused smile as he gazed at his apprehensive expression. 

  
  


“ _Wi-Witches?!_ Who-Who told you that?!” He said furiously, glancing around the store worriedly. 

  
  


Yangyang gave an exasperated sigh and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he advanced on the boy easily, shoving him against a shelf and grabbing his chin fiercely. 

  
  


He gave the witch an indifferent look as he struggled from where Yangyang had pinned the rest of his body. 

  
  


“It’s not like I had to think particularly _hard_ about what you are. Your coven doesn’t exactly care for being subtle do they? I suppose with the amount of members that they have and their long time presence in this town it makes sense.” He said carelessly, rolling his eyes as Donghyuck attempted to curse him with his cheeks pinched between Yangyang’s hands. 

  
  


He reached into his jacket with his free hand and brought out a set of iron cuffs, slapping them around Donghyuck’s wrists easily. 

  
  


“You’re a _clever_ witch, I’ll give you that. But you can’t yet detect malice within a person’s aura… _you’ll have to fix that after this, Hyuck-ah._ ” He said coquettishly, stepping away from him with a nonchalant sigh, glancing back at the dumbfounded witch amusedly.

  
  


“ _Why-Why are you doing this?!_ Why put me in the iron handcuffs? Don’t you need something from me?! I can’t do magic with these on!” He hissed irritatedly, as Yangyang nodded exaggeratedly.

  
  


“That’s correct Mr.Lee! _Very_ good, so you’re coven has _at least_ warned you of your weaknesses!” He said clapping condescendingly, Donghyuck gritting his teeth at him as he stayed shoved against the shelves, far away from the deceivingly innocent looking boy.

  
  


“I won’t be needing you to perform any actual magic for me, love. All you need to do is tell me what I need to know, then I go about my day and never bother you or your coven again.” He chirped with a saccharine smile before it faded as he met the other’s shaking pupils. 

  
  


“If you refuse to give up the info willingly however, _well_...” he said easily, taking out an iron dagger from the inside of his leather jacket and shrugging as he turned it around within his palm. 

  
  


Donghyuck shuddered in fear as Yangyang approached him slowly, his dagger raised to eye level as he bored a hole into his face with his intense gaze. 

  
  


“Tell me how to summon a demon.” He said simply, Donghyuck inhaling sharply at the request. 

  
  


His brown eyes widening in shock before he glanced down to the knife in alarm.

“ _You’re a hunter!_ ” He said accusingly, Yangyang huffing out a laugh making Donghyuck’s heart clench at the noise. 

  
  


“Did you _just_ figure that out, babe? Even when I shackled you with iron cuffs and brandished an iron knife...asking about a _demon_ spelled that out for you?” He said in disbelief, the corner of his lips twitching mirthfully. 

  
  


Donghyuck winced as he tilted his chin up with the point of the knife and stared into the patronizing hunter’s dark eyes in aggravation. 

  
  


“You can _shiv_ me with that shit for all I care, I’ll never tell you what you want to hear.” He spat aggressively, Yangyang humming in acknowledgment. 

  
  


He placed the knife near the underside of Donghyuck’s jaw, the blade digging into his skin uncomfortably. “This knife is all rusted, do you know what that means?” He asked patiently, Donghyuck’s chest heaving anxiously from where he trembled against the shelves. 

  
  


He simply swallowed as tears began pooling in his eyes at the coldness in the mortal’s own hazel irises. “It means that the point is _dull_ so it won’t be easy to break the skin. That means if I _shiv_ you, it’s going to hurt like a bitch so _I’ll ask you nicely one last time before I grant your wish my talented, beautiful, witchy friend_.” The hunter said amusedly, gazing at the tearful boy evenly.

  
  


“Tell me about how to summon a demon before I tear into your arteries and give you tetanus all in one shot.” He threatened harshly, shoving the other against the shelves making Donghyuck whimper pathetically. 

  
  


There was a thump from behind the counter and Yangyang whipped his head over instantly, clenching his jaw and removing himself from the witch in a flash, Donghyuck blinking in astonishment as he rounded the counter and hauled up Chenle by the scruff of his neck violently. 

  
  


Donghyuck cried out as Chenle let out a small shriek of surprise at the human’s strength, Yangyang quickly maneuvering himself behind the boy and holding the knife around his throat threateningly. 

  
  


He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes painfully. “ _Christ_ , you witches are annoying! Is it _so hard_ to tell me what I want to know, or do I have to _kill you_ and then ransack your store for the information!” He demanded with a growl, shoving Chenle forward, the younger whimpering within his grasp as Donghyuck cried silently, raising his hands to the hunter pleadingly. 

  
  


“ _Alright, fine!_ I’ll tell you what you want to know! Just _please_ , don’t hurt him!” He said desperately, Chenle trembling anxiously in the older’s grasp.

  
  


“ _No_ Donghyuck hyung, don’t say anything!” He said weakly before Yangyang jostled him quickly, the younger witch choking slightly at the pressure against his windpipe. 

  
  


“ _Really_ kid? You think your life is worth discarding to keep your pride vs disclosing a _tiny_ bit of information?! Your coven needs to sort out their priorities.” He scolded quietly, gesturing for Donghyuck to speak with his free hand irritably. 

  
  


“Just let him go, please! I’ll tell you as soon as you let him go!” Yangyang rolled his eyes at the plea, nudging Chenle again to get him to cough uncomfortably. 

  
  


“This little shit has already contacted your coven, they’ll be here soon so unless you want the kid and yourself _dead_ by the time they get here, I would suggest just telling me _what the fuck I need to know!_ ” Yangyang bit out aggressively, his eyes flashing dangerously at the witch as Donghyuck cowered at the menacing tone.

  
  


“ _Fine,_ fine I’ll tell you. You will need a few things to successfully summon a demon. They’ll be hard to find and extremely tough to acquire.” He began, Yangyang huffing in irritation. 

  
  


“I get it, _it’s fucking dangerous,_ get on with the ingredients!” He hissed impatiently, Donghyuck nodding as he sniffled quietly. 

  
  


“You’ll need at least a full syringe of blood from a pure vampire and a pure werewolf. You’ll need the proper incantation as well as the _exact_ sigils to properly contain it, otherwise it will escape. If there is a specific demon you want to summon in mind, you’ll need something that they’ve touched.” 

  
  


Yangyang sighed tiredly before he hauled himself and Chenle towards the desk where he ripped out pieces of paper from a notepad and shoved them at the younger. 

He pocketed the knife and rounded the counter quickly, keeping the witches within his line of sight as he pulled out a stainless steel pistol from within the waistband of his jeans and aimed it at the younger boy evenly. 

  
  


“You write down the incantation and the sigil’s or I’ll make you watch as I put these iron bullets into your hyung’s torso.” He said indifferently before turning the gun towards the older witch who stayed wisely rooted to his spot. 

  
  


Chenle sniffled softly as he picked up a pen within his shaking hands and nodded curtly, beginning to write on the paper quickly. 

  
  


“You could’ve just asked me to help you from the beginning, I would’ve told you without all this needless threatening.” Donghyuck spoke up hoarsely, staring at the hunter forlornly as he snorted in disbelief at him. 

  
  


“ _You’d tell a mortal how to summon a demon no question?_ You’re sweet Hyuck, but you’re not that generous.” He said continuing to glance between the two calculatingly, his aim never faltering. 

  
  


Donghyuck shook his head, trudging towards the counter slowly, his shackled hands raised innocently to show he meant no harm.

“You asking how to summon a demon tells me more than what I need to know about what kind of state you’re in. _You’re desperate._ ” He said knowingly, staring into his hazel eyes curiously as Yangyang pursed his lips. 

  
  


“Even more clever than I originally thought. Let’s just say you’re right, _I’m desperate._ Which means I have no interest in playing nice with a witch who sells dangerous things to ignorant humans who have hurt themselves or others because of their careless actions.” He said disapprovingly, Donghyuck faltering in his steps at the harsh truth in his words. 

  
  


“You’re right, we don’t care who we sell to. Doesn’t that mean I shouldn’t care what you’re going to do as soon as you summon that demon? I would’ve told you, without all the nonsensical threats. We could’ve still gone on our date.” Donghyuck said, biting his lip, his eyes still glistening with tears as Yangyang shook his head at him fondly. 

  
  


“Oh Donghyuck, _sweet, innocent_ Lee Donghyuck. A born witch, with no idea of their capabilities until they became a teenager and a hunter who’s been trained to kill your kind since childhood?” He said tilting his head at him, eyes glinting with mirth. 

  
  


“I don’t think our in laws would be very appreciative babe.” He said apologetically. Donghyuck finally reached the counter and stared into the hunter’s eyes knowingly. 

  
  


“Your family...are the _Qians_ aren’t they?” He said evenly, Chenle glancing at him in astonishment before he quickly continued writing the requested information. 

  
  


Yangyang lowered his gun and nodded simply, keeping it within his grasp firmly as he gazed at the witch unflinchingly.   
  


“I know your family’s code... _We protect those who can’t protect themselves_..what you’re doing...it doesn’t add up.” He said slowly, Yangyang rolling his eyes again as he snatched the paper from the desk as Chenle backed away when he was finished. 

  
  


He raised the gun up again swiftly, the two witches raising their hands up innocently. 

  
  


“Thanks for your help. You’ve given excellent service, I’ll be sure to leave a five star review on Yelp.” He said smiling sweetly at them as he rounded the counter and began exiting the store, his back never entering their sight. 

  
  


“Also if you try and retaliate against myself or my family well, _good luck with that,_ because you certainly won’t get very far.” He said arrogantly as he reached the door, pushing it open before giving them one last cheerful smile before he disappeared from sight. 

  
  


Donghyuck slumped against the counter in relief, Chenle rubbing a hand over his face exasperatedly. 

  
  


The older witch peered behind the counter from where he was still slouched against the dark wood and blanched at the sight of the coven’s summoning sigil written with white paint on the dark floors. 

  
  


“ _Chenle!_ I’m gonna have to be in charge of wiping that shit off the floor!” He whined as the younger scowled at him and slapped his back irritably.

  
  


“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about right now?! Not about the fact that our supreme is gonna _kill you_ for giving away the information on how to summon a demon to a hunter that descends from a legacy of dangerous killers?!” He hissed, smacking at his back repeatedly as Donghyuck raised up and shielded his body weakly with his shackled wrists, pouting at the younger.

  
  


“ _Hey!_ I did it to save your life you know!” He reminded him pointedly, Chenle rolling his eyes.

  
  


“You did it because the guy that you fell for was desperate and clearly facing some kind of issue!” He retorted, rubbing at his temples soothingly. Donghyuck blushed and didn’t even try to deny it. 

  
  


Call him stupid for still thinking lightly of the boy, but _the look_ that Yangyang had in his eyes as he demanded for that information...it wasn’t from a place of malice, but from a kid who had no other options left to gain any crumbs on this demon he was chasing so seriously after. 

  
  


Donghyuck frowned thoughtfully as he waited beside Chenle for their coven to arrive, probably on high alert since they only used that summoning sigil in times of life threatening danger.

  
  


Yangyang wasn’t evil, nor was he seriously intending on harming them. If he wanted to, he could’ve tortured them for the information and then slit their throats uncaringly. But he hadn’t.  
  
  


He had threatened them, but he never wanted to hurt them. Just get his information and leave.

  
  


The Qian’s family code was something all supernatural’s knew about, their way of life, their written morals. They were a fearsome family indeed, hailing from hundreds of thousands of ancestors who had been hunting the supernatural since their creation. 

  
  


But the code brought balance to their world, made sure that hunters didn’t kill or hurt the supernatural needlessly. They protected them and put them down if necessary, if they became too volatile and attacked innocents. 

  
  


Yangyang coming into their store and threatening them wasn’t normal, if he had come in and been honest about needing help summoning a demon and told Donghyuck who he was, he would have _seriously_ just given the information to the younger. 

  
  


So, _why? Why_ did he barge in and go to all that effort? 

  
  


Donghyuck was sure he would find out soon enough, seeing as Yangyang would soon find out that Chenle hadn’t given him the entire spell. The hunter would come back to collect that syringe of blood he needed from a _witch_.

  
  
  


⚜️🗡⚜️

  
  
  


Yangyang ignored the annoying whispers in the back of his subconscious telling him that he had over done it, when the most valuable piece of information was _finally_ within his hands. 

  
  


That older witch had seemed... _genuine_ about giving up that information willingly, but he was bound to ask questions, _ask more about Yangyang’s life, ask why he was doing something so dangerous._

  
  


That’s not what he needed right now. 

  
  


Not when he had waited _eight years_ , trained day and night with sore ribs and broken knuckles to _finally_ have the confidence to obtain the information on how to summon a demon on his own. 

  
  


Donghyuck shouldn’t get involved with a hunter. Especially not one with a one track mind leading straight to hell, if Yangyang succeeds in his life long mission for revenge. 

  
  


As far as people go, Yangyang was probably as corrupt as they came. 

  
  


He knew his soul must be dark from the things he’d seen, his view of life cynical, his only purpose to uphold the training his family had given him to put an end to the nightmares that plagued him every night since he was eleven years old. 

  
  


It was the same event every night, the detailed reliving of the night his parents were murdered in their home, by a dark figure with blood red eyes, an evil, arrogant grin full of sharp teeth staring at him through the crack of his parent’s bedroom door.

  
  


He remembered the _stench_ of rotten eggs and sulfur, of seeing his father laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his mother pinned to the ceiling with her lifeless face slack and mouth gaping open in a silent wail. 

  
  


Then his house was set on fire, everything he ever knew about being a regular, clueless kid _lost_ , from that moment forward. 

  
  


_How could he live a normal life knowing that what he had seen take his parent’s away from him was never supposed to have been real in the first place?_

  
  


Other kids got scars from falling off their bikes, or losing their tooth when they bit into something too hard, or breaking a bone because they fell off the monkey bars.

  
  


As a hunter’s child, Yangyang had scars on his hands from hours of practicing with a butterfly knife, lost his tooth sparring against Hendery who jabbed him straight in the jaw, and broke his own thumb learning how to escape from restraints.

  
  


Not to say that he didn’t spend time during his youth fooling around in a jungle gym or learning how to ride his Pokémon bike without the pikachu covered training wheels. He did that too. 

  
  


But instead of being scolded for eating too much chocolate or running through the house, his dad scolded him for bailing on his marksman practice or for carelessly mixing up the names between rifle models. 

  
  


His childhood had been just as fun as any other kid, but there had always been this _burning_ _sensation_ in his chest. 

  
  


With every arrow or knife that hit the target at its vital points, the fire was stoked and his determination grew. He would succeed in avenging his family’s deaths _no matter what._

  
  


Because the scars that littered his body didn’t lie, wouldn’t betray him. 

  
  


He would _smoke_ _that demon_ even if it was the last thing he ever did.

  
  
  


Yangyang folded the paper into his back pocket, grimacing after the metal gate opened before him to display all the lights out in his family’s house. 

  
  


It wasn’t even late either. Only 10 p.m. For the house to be this dark, it could only mean that the rest of his siblings weren’t home after only a couple hours of him having left. 

  
  


Their two story house, more likened to that of a mansion, was made of darkish oak, their driveway huge with paved roads, Yangyang closing his eyes briefly in regret after shutting off his car before reaching over to get his phone from the console in the middle. 

  
  


The sound of crickets chirping accompanied his key jingling nervously as he strode towards the cherry red door with the golden knob.

  
  


There was a complicated feeling in his chest, one that he forced himself not to look too closely at, as it wouldn’t do him any good to reflect on his actions. 

  
  


_What’s done is done._

  
  


He had waited a _long time_ to feel as prepared as he was to summon this demon. He told himself for years that he would do whatever it takes. 

  
  


As soon as Yangyang stepped through the door into the small hall before the living room, he blinked his eyes rapidly to try and adjust to the darkness, his brows furrowed in concentration before he heard a sharp _thunk_ against the door, an arrow whizzing past his face. 

  
  


Yangyang jolted to the side in alarm, quickly brandishing his phone’s flashlight to the top of the banister to see his father standing there dressed in a long, black silk robe with a wooden bow held between his porcelain fingers, night vision goggles on his face as well as a devilish grin.

  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes at the sight, waving tiredly at his guardian as he toed off his shoes, walking towards the staircase with a huff of laughter. 

  
  


“Going senile already, old man?” He teased light heartedly, the dark haired man _humph_ ’ing at him childishly as he kept his bow pointed at him evenly. 

  
  


“ _Old man?_ I’ll have you know I’m only 35 years old, you little brat! What are you doing dressed like that anyway? Don’t tell me you _actually_ left the house for something besides hunting for _once_.” The Thai man said incredulously, Yangyang’s eyes darting to his dark colored socked feet with a sheepish smile. 

  
  


“I had a hot date, dad. You proud of me?” He said grinning as the older sent another light washed, wooden arrow flying towards him, one that he easily ducked down and missed, the arrow landing beside a painting of the close up of the fingers from the _Creation of Adam_ by Michelangelo in the middle of their staircase.

  
  


“ _Hot date my ass_. Have you met someone online Xiao Yang? Otherwise I know you’re lying through your teeth, you’ve gotten better at it of course, _what with your training and all._ But I still know my baby better than anybody.” He said, returning his grin, before the lights were suddenly turned on, the chandelier at the top of the ceiling illuminating the room with warm, golden light. 

  
  


His other father stood near the right wall, dressed in a grey cotton shirt with black joggers, his right hand falling away from the light switch, staring at his husband with an unsurprised expression, his eyebrow quirked judgmentally. 

  
  


“ _Must_ you shoot arrows at our son as soon as he comes home from his date?” The coffee colored haired man said tiredly, rubbing at his temples while Ten raised the night vision goggles to the top of his head with a pout on his lips, Yangyang finally reaching the second floor. 

  
  


“ _Babe_ , don’t tell me you actually believe Yangyang’s obvious lie.” He said in a disappointed tone, lowering his bow as Kun stared at him blankly. 

  
  


“If Xiao Yang is lying, _which he obviously is,_ he’s doing so for a reason. Weren’t _you_ the one scolding me for meddling with my kid’s life just two days ago?” The older asked as Ten darted his eyes away innocently. 

  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes, his lips twitching, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against his dark haired father’s torso. 

  
  


Ten caressed his hair lightly, Yangyang pulling away after the brief affectionate touch, cringing when his dad pulled him back into his arms and squeezed him harshly. 

  
  


“It’s different with Yangie, obviously. He’s the babiest of babies. _My little lion_.” His father cooed at him, Yangyang scrunching his face in mock disgust. He pushed away his father’s chin when he pursed his lips exaggeratedly to kiss his cheek.

  
  


“ _Anyway_ , can I go shower now? I just want to go to sleep.” He said casually, trying to slip past his baba who placed a hand on his shoulder, gazing at him knowingly. 

  
  


He stared into his dark chocolate eyes, and tried his hardest to remain impartial, it was hard to lie to his skilled father who was born and bred with Qian excellence. The ability to see past any perfect poker face he wore, because he was the one who taught him every trick he knew. 

  
  


“Come clean now, Yangyang. You know the rules, _no secrets between family._ This is a nonjudgmental space, we won’t punish you for being honest.” He said kindly, rubbing along his arm comfortingly. 

  
  


Yangyang nodded thoughtfully, he knew his parents wouldn’t chew him out for what he’d done. Not when they knew _exactly_ why he did it. 

  
  


He pulled out the piece of notebook paper, presenting it to his father with an even expression, the Chinese man taking it with a questioning look.   
  
  


“You remember how I told you last year, that once I turned 20 I was going to start my search for the demon?” At both of his guardian’s nod of confirmation, he straightened his shoulders and tilted his chin high.  
  
  


“Starting today, _I will pursue and execute that demon with my own bare hands._ ” He said firmly, the familiar determined glint in his eyes making Ten’s lips curl into an approving smile. 

  
  


Kun glanced at the incantation, ingredients, and sigils calculatingly, staring at the paper intensely as Ten nodded slowly, gazing at his son with a specific glint in his eyes. 

  
  


“So, you’ve decided to start your revenge then?” This time the older man waited for Yangyang to nod swiftly, humming thoughtfully.

“We would _never_ try and stop you, Yangyang. I think you’re _more_ than ready, not to mention if you succeed in summoning this demon, it will mean that you have fortified the will that you painstakingly created with _years_ of hard, dangerous work. You _will_ be able to kill him, baby.” His dad said proudly, Yangyang smiling at him softly. 

  
  


Kun cleared his throat uncomfortably, his eyes shifting upwards to stare at his son with disbelieving eyes. “I’m familiar with the summoning spell, but you’re actually missing an ingredient in this recipe.” His father said bluntly, Yangyang’s mouth parting in shock before his jaw clenched in annoyance. 

  
  


“Those _sly_ witches.” He muttered darkly, Ten snickering at his misfortune. 

  
  


“ _So_ you accosted some _poor_ witch on this Wednesday evening? _How_ _unbecoming_ , sweetheart.” Ten said with a mocking smile, Yangyang huffing at him in annoyance. 

  
  


“Baba, what is it that I’m missing?” He said irritably, ignoring Ten’s grating giggles. 

  
  


“You’re missing a syringe full of _witches'_ blood, Yangie.” Kun said passing him the paper with a sympathetic smile, flicking Ten behind the ear for his continued childish teasing. 

  
  


Yangyang _tsk_ ’ed in annoyance, nodding in acknowledgment, making a mental note to add it to the paper. He _would_ deal with that witch for pulling a fast one over on him. 

  
  


To think he had been _regretful_ , as always the supernatural used their cunning, clever nature to fuck people over. Perhaps he _should_ have just shiv’ed them and taken the information from their shop. 

  
  


Now he had to face that sun kissed witch with the starry eyes, but Yangyang knew for a fact that Lee Donghyuck had planned this. He wanted Yangyang to come back because he had some kind of death wish _clearly_. 

  
  


-

Going to see the witch the next day was predictable, and if there was anything a hunter wasn’t, it was _predictable_. 

  
  


In this city, there was a very prominent amount of “ _Magic’s”_ otherwise known as the supernatural. The reason why the Qian’s have chosen this location as their base after traveling from China to Europe to the United States after hundreds and hundreds of years was simple. This city’s very core resided in an area that strengthened and called to them like a beacon. 

  
  


That source is known as a _Nemeton_ created as a sacred space used by Druids for various rituals.

The power of the Nemeton is like a magnet that draws supernatural creatures to itself. The druids picked a large, older tree in a grove to represent the center of the world.

Many believed that cutting or harming the "world tree" would bring severe problems like fires, plagues, strife, “ _death and destruction of all kinds_ ” to surrounding villages.

  
  


It’s influence remained even though the druids left the area many years ago, the Magic’s migrating to Neo City over time, feeling comforted and drawn to it. There are several Nemeton all over the world but there was only one in the United States. 

  
  


The Qian’s family code was decided after years of strife, chaos, and massacres among the Magic’s. If there was no one who would step in to help the innocent involved or save those who were easily overpowered by others, then Song Qian would rise to the occasion and end their abuse with the knowledge she gained over time regarding every single one of their weaknesses, listing their unique qualities, and creating the very code that every hunter that bore the family name followed religiously. 

  
  


_We protect those who cannot protect themselves._

  
  


A vow, a promise, a lifestyle. 

  
  


“ _You don’t chase after them, you make them come to you.”_

  
  


The rules of hunting were embedded within Yangyang’s brain. Every morning when he woke up he recited them silently as he brushed his teeth and got dressed. 

  
  


“ _You must always make them believe they have the upper hand, feign ignorance and make yourself as vulnerable as possible.”_

  
  


As he laced his rubber boots he glanced outside of the window of their kitchen, rain falling against the window pane harshly, smiling serenely at the comforting sight.

He pulled on his dark heavy raincoat, pulling the hood up to shield his hair, zipping it until it rested under his chin and steeled himself before he opened the back door, exiting down the damp paved path to the steel shed in the backyard. 

  
  


He unlocked the door with a set of keys and entered into the stifling room swiftly, shutting the door with a loud _clang_ behind him. The rain made the shed smell like mold and dry leaves, Yangyang rubbing at his nose absently as he strode lazily across the room gazing at the shelves of their arsenal.

His fingers traveled along the different crossbows and their steel tipped arrows before it dropped when he reached the rack of wolfsbane laced arrows. 

  
  


He eyed the black metal rack thoughtfully, this one would definitely be the best option to subdue the wolf swiftly and momentarily to collect it’s blood. 

  
  


He pulled the polished wooden object off the shelf gently, running a hand along it before he lifted the small, black quiver beside it off the shelf and onto his shoulder. He would not need more than a handful as he was experienced enough to successfully complete his task for the day.

  
  


He already had a crossbody bag over his raincoat that contained the syringe, feeling the nylon rest against his shoulder blades snugly as he grabbed his dark metallic bow with the scope to shoot clearly on this dark, dreary morning.

Usually he didn’t need the scope but with how dark the storm clouds were overhead, he much preferred his chances with the scope then without it.

  
  


He lifted the quiver to rest against his shoulder and walked out of the room casually, locking the door behind him and leaving the keys in the kitchen.

He climbed into the black Jeep Wrangler sitting innocently by the side of the house and gently laid the bow and quiver on the passenger seat, lowering his damp hood and buckling himself in before starting the ignition, his boot squeaking noisily on the pedal as he pulled out of their gate.

  
  


There was a pack of both pure and bitten werewolves that lived about an hour away from where he did. Their territory was deep in the woods, Yangyang abandoning his Jeep away from where their borderline was so as to not alert the wolves that he had crossed into it.

  
  


The rain was pouring down generously, Yangyang briefly grimacing as he was splattered in the face with the water as he placed the quiver across his chest, carrying his bow loosely as he moved swiftly towards where he remembered their running trail to be. 

  
  


The Qian’s were familiar with this wolf pack, always making sure that the bitten werewolves they took in were there with consent and not being forced into the life as some _barbaric_ wolf packs had done in the past as a desperate attempt to save their depleting numbers. 

  
  


Yangyang didn’t need scent blockers when there was little to no wind, and the heavy scent of the rain and soil blocked any hint of his advancement into their territory.

He easily found fresh tracks along the newly discovered trail, following the various imprints of multiple feet cautiously, keeping an eye out for any possible movement while remaining camouflaged amongst the dark tree bark and shrubbery around him. 

  
  


Lucky for him he easily found two stragglers. Both of them were wearing dark windbreakers with water resistant pants, their hoods over their heads as they jogged steadily through the thick trees.

Yangyang eyed them critically, there was no visible way to tell which one was a born and which one was turned without putting them to a little test. 

  
  


Yangyang lowered himself down to hide against a wide tree trunk, reaching down to grasp a small igneous rock, rolling it in his palm briefly before he sent it flying in their general direction.

The rock flew through the air silently, landing innocently among a pile of leaves with little to no noise, however one of the male wolves turned his head to the side suspiciously, the hunter catching the movement instantly. 

  
  


_There was his pure wolf._

  
  


The understanding and the control born wolves had in terms of their senses and instincts was _far_ _greater_ than that of a turned wolf. The turned wolf hadn’t even flinched at the noise because his ears weren’t actively searching for one, meanwhile the born wolf had no choice but to hear the noise as his have always been that sensitive. 

  
  


Yangyang rose from his temporary perch, reaching behind himself to grab the arrow with wolfsbane and notch it steadily, gazing briefly through the scope for a glimpse at a clear shot.

The wolfsbane was packed and contained within the arrow in an airtight seal so the werewolf could not get a hint of the substance before it was suddenly embedded into their bodies. 

  
  


He had to quickly take care of this before they got closer to the house and alerted their pack of a hunter with seemingly ill intentions on their territory. Despite Yangyang’s previous experience dealing with werewolf packs, dealing with an angry one was _not_ on his to do list that day. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno always wondered what was the use of jogging in the rain, especially on such a dark, despairing one like the one they were currently having.

The forecast predicted that it was set to pour all day, the wolf sighing to himself when he thought of how much homework he still had to do and was wasting time ruining his Nike’s on this muddy trail when he could be finishing up an essay. 

  
  


Although perhaps his alpha’s were right to warn them about the importance of honing their instincts and training their heightened senses to the fullest even on a stormy day. As one moment he’s jogging on the trail carelessly, the next he’s staring at an arrow lodged inside his thigh, a furious burning sensation coursing through his veins as a pained snarl escaped his lips. 

  
  


His pack mate whipped his head around as Jeno leaned heavily against a tree, the younger wolf freezing in horror at the sharp smell of copper and the deadly herb permeating the air. 

  
  


“Jisung _get out of here now! Get the alpha’s!_ ” He demanded through gritted teeth, Jisung looking heartbreakingly frightened before he bolted away to do as he said, stumbling over some tree roots as he howled to warn their pack. 

  
  


Jeno cursed to himself lowly for not recognizing the foreign scent that was just barely noticeable over the strong smell of Earth and the minerals within the dirt, soon greeted by the astonishing sight of a boy who looked his age, peering at him curiously underneath his dark raincoat hood. 

  
  


“Sorry about this, pup. No hard feelings, just need to get something that I can only get from you.” The hunter with the deceivingly kind face said patiently, his voice a soothing murmur as he extracted a syringe from somewhere behind his back. 

  
  


Jeno panted harshly, trying to mold into the tree with how unnerved he was by the younger’s steady heart rate, his body soaking from the rain, the water irritating his open wound before the hunter jabbed him in the other thigh to quickly extract his blood. 

  
  


Jeno couldn’t even find it within him to growl at the hunter, absolutely shaken and disturbed by how calm the other was before him, his actions clinical and detached as his blood was taken from him.

  
  


“You’ll be able to remove the arrow easily, the dosage of wolfsbane is only enough to weaken you not kill you.” The caramel colored haired boy said evenly, carefully removing the syringe before settling it into what Jeno noticed was his quiver, his bow resting a few feet away against the ground. 

  
  


Jeno’s head was spinning from the adrenaline and the drug coursing through his body, the other’s movement suddenly bringing clarity to his scent. 

  
  


_What a scent it was._

  
  


Sweet and comforting like... _chamomile and honey,_ the sound of his even heart rate lulling Jeno to a false sense of security as he stared at the other confusedly with golden irises, small, pained whines escaping him. 

  
  


“Why did you do this to me?” He whispered tiredly, the hunter glancing at him in sympathy before his hazel eyes stared into his with a steely resolve. 

  
  


“ _I’m sorry._ ” He said simply, before he reached down before Jeno could react and pulled the arrow out of his thigh, Jeno letting out an animalistic roar of agony as his body trembled and collapsed onto the ground, the hunter’s regretful face the last thing he saw before he blacked out. 

  
  


-

  
  


Yangyang was gone without a trace, arriving back at his house with the metal gates opening before his eyes at a leisurely pace, trying not to think about the _look_ in the werewolves eyes as his hands clenched around the steering wheel, the leather creaking audibly in the silent car, rain pattering against the glass insistently. 

  
  


Yangyang hopped out of his Jeep with the bow in his hand and the quiver on his left shoulder, trudging towards the side of the house to enter through the kitchen. 

  
  


His mind was so clouded that he had failed to notice that some of his siblings' cars had been in the driveway, startling after he shut the door and faced his brothers bustling around the marbled island in the middle of their kitchen. 

  
  


A dark haired boy with porcelain skin and wide, round eyes raised an eyebrow at his appearance, Yangyang tentatively plucking the shed key off the wooden rack with the dark hooks, the boy snorting at his apprehensive expression. 

  
  


“Nice early morning hunt, didi?” The boy asked knowingly with a grin around his red porcelain mug of coffee, Yangyang nodding noncommittally at him, avoiding his eyes. 

  
  


“Is this for your revenge plot?” Another taller boy dressed in a grey sweatshirt and matching sweatpants asked in a deep voice eagerly, Yangyang closing his eyes painfully before cursing his loose lipped, dark haired father. 

  
  


“ _Yes_ , it’s for my revenge plot.” He said tiredly, his brothers snickering at him fondly. 

  
  


“ _So glad_ I managed to witness this! Can’t wait to support you on your journey, Xiao Yang.” The wide eyed boy said in an enthusiastic sing song voice, Yangyang nodding again sarcastically before he left to leave his bow and quiver in the shed. 

  
  


When Yangyang reentered the kitchen, it was blissfully empty, his siblings probably having gone down into their training quarters while Yangyang removed his soaking rain coat to hang in the hall by the kitchen door, leaving his rain boots there as well.

  
  


He’d have to enter the training quarters to leave the blood within a small fridge they kept there so he might as well brace the rest of them and get it over with.

There was no doubt that Ten had managed to spread the word of his plot to the rest of his family, _especially_ since the older was so proud of the fact that Yangyang had even reached this point in his hunting career to be prepared enough to begin his search.

  
  


He appreciated their support, but could do without any fanfare. Of course as soon as he stepped into the well lit room within their large basement, his siblings were clapping at him enthusiastically, Yangyang sighing exasperatedly while pinching at his nose.

  
  


“Everyone be sure to wish your didi luck on his journey! He’s going to need as much emotional support as possible!” He heard his father chirp delightedly, Yangyang glaring at the man dressed in his dark tracksuit venomously. 

  
  


He strode over to him and rolled his eyes as his father cooed at his furrowed brows, pinching his upper arm in annoyance. “ _Must_ you share this with everyone?” He hissed lightly, Ten smiling at him warmly. 

  
  


“We all know how much this means to you Xiao Yang. Go put that blood in the fridge, then.” His father said hugging him briefly, his emotional gaze lingering on the younger as he strode towards the left side of their training quarters. 

  
  


The room had orange walls that were made to resemble rock, targets lining the back wall with racks of weapons on the far right side of the room, from long, metal swords to small handguns kept lined horizontally on black, metal hooks. 

  
  


Yangyang placed the blood in its slot within a holder in the stainless steel mini fridge, closing it and walking back towards his father who was waiting for him expectantly. 

  
  


Ten placed his right arm around his shoulder, gently rubbing into his upper arm with his palm as they climbed up the staircase to their house while the rest of their siblings continued their practice. 

  
  


“Have you gotten that witch's blood? Or are you focusing on everyone else first?” His father asked curiously, Yangyang settling at their breakfast bar while the older man began placing batter in their sunflower yellow waffle maker. 

  
  


“I’m focusing on everyone else, obviously. That witch is probably expecting me any day now after he pulled a fast one over on me...I’ll come to him when _I_ want and not a second sooner.” Yangyang said with a petulant scowl, Ten chuckling at him fondly. 

  
  


“Glad to see you're still being _a moody little brat_. If you need any help don’t hesitate to reach out. You’re as strong as they come, but we could help you place the sigils whenever you decide to summon the demon, love. You know that.” Ten said kindly after playing his waffles on a white porcelain plate, pushing the maple syrup bottle towards the brown haired boy as Yangyang picked up his fork and knife with a calm nod. 

  
  


“I know, dad. But you know how I feel about this, I want to do everything on my own and not rely on you. I _might_ ask for your help later. I’ll just collect the blood on my own first...there _is_ something I’m curious about though.” He said after taking a bite of the fluffy waffle, humming appreciatively. 

  
  


Ten placed a K-pod into their mint green Keurig machine, raising an eyebrow at him in interest. Yangyang chewed his breakfast thoroughly before speaking. 

  
  


“The witch mentioned how I’ll have to have something that the demon has touched to summon _it_ specifically. Is that true?” He asked cautiously, Ten staring at him momentarily before he nodded evenly. 

  
  


Yangyang sighed tiredly, “ _How am I supposed to have something that it has touched?_ It’s been _8 years Ge_ , my house was burned to the ground.” The younger said exasperatedly, Ten staring at him sympathetically as he stirred sugar into his navy blue coffee mug with Disney characters on it. 

  
  


“How about you ask your aunt? She might have something of your mother’s.” Ten said quietly, Yangyang stiffening at the mention of his aunt. 

  
  


Yangyang scraped his fork against the porcelain wistfully, a brief image of the last time he saw his only living family member, flashing at the front of his mind.

  
  


“You know that when I chose this life, my aunt made me _promise_ not to come crawling back to her. She felt like I chose you over her. A path that would lead towards my death and she wanted no part in seeing my downfall...even though _she_ was the one who-” He said furiously before he stopped himself, inhaling slowly before exhaling through his nose evenly, his grip on the fork loosening from where he held it between white knuckles. 

  
  


Ten placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat beside him on their dark brown high stools, Yangyang not even noticing when he rounded the counter as his stormy mind thought of his aunt. 

  
  


“I know how you feel about her...I also know that she wanted to claw my eyes out when I helped you move out of her house to live here with us. But she _has_ to have that piece that you're missing Yangyang. _You know better than anyone why she would have it._ ” He said softly, stroking over the young hunter’s hair comfortingly, Yangyang closing his eyes as he nodded in agreement. 

  
  


“Can’t I just break into her house?” He asked lightly, Ten pinching his ear fiercely in disapproval. Yangyang winced but his lips quirked at the corners as he gazed at his father. 

  
  


“I don’t regret the choice I made. You and baba were the only people that helped me control that agony and focus it towards something important. You gave me a family and shared your purpose with me. I will never forget any of your guidance, you aren’t just my teachers you know that, _right dad?_ ” He asked meaningfully, Ten’s eyes misting over as he smiled warmly at the younger. 

  
  


“Yes, of course. _My little spitfire, you know how much I love you._ I will support you no matter what. I know who you are. Kunnie and I know how hard you’ve trained. That the moment you became a Qian was a vow to avenge your parents. We taught you everything we could. Now it’s your time to prove that those scars that litter your hands aren’t just for show. You’re a _brave_ boy, with a _good heart._ I’m sure your parents will be proud of you for protecting them, because all they ever wanted to do was protect you.” Ten said holding Yangyang against his chest, tears falling from his eyes but his voice remained steady and even.

  
  


Yangyang felt the minute tremors within his muscles anyway, smiling fondly against his torso.

His fathers had taken him in when he was lost and on the verge of falling off the Earth. They had brought him into the light instead of keeping him in the dark. Told him the truth about what lurks out there in the shadows. Taught him how to fight against forces that shouldn’t exist beyond stories in children’s books.

  
  


_Qian_ Yangyang was different from _Liu_ Yangyang.

  
  


He never regretted the moment he entered this world.

  
  


Ignorance was _not_ bliss. If he had chosen to turn his back to the dark truth, more lives would be lost.   
  


He would never allow for that to happen again.   
  


_Not to him, not to anyone else._ Not while he was capable of preventing it now. 

  
  


Being a hunter didn’t mean that their only duty was to kill Magic’s who stepped out of line. It meant protecting those who required assistance from someone who _learned_ about them, _understood_ them and used their knowledge to preserve their talents on this Earth.

  
  


Maintain the natural order.

  
  


What the demon had done that night, was _disturb_ that order. Left a young boy without his parents on a cold autumn night. Made his soul crack into pieces and try his hardest to fill those spaces with purpose and light again. 

  
  


He had found that light with his new family. He had discovered what his new goals were, regained normality, found a way to calm the raging storm within.

  
  


He would do _anything_ to protect that stability. 

  
  


He can’t do that knowing that the demon is still out there, still taking innocent lives and rendering children without their parents. 

  
  


So, as regretful as he is towards that wolf with the kind eyes and the young face. He hopes he will understand. 

  
  


He will do _whatever_ it takes.

  
  


🗡⚔️🗡

  
  


“Know their hunting preferences, understand what makes them tick, use _every bit of information that you can_ to ensnare them into your trap.” 

  
  


Yangyang strolled past the crowded upper level of the club casually, plucking a drink off a server’s tray carelessly and sipping at it. 

  
  


He leaned against the dark metal railing at the top, his sharp eyes roaming over the dance floor on the lower level purposefully. This was the seventh night in a row that he’d followed those pair of vampires to one of these _overcrowded_ , _loud_ night scenes. 

  
  


A new club every time, their victims however, a very specific type. Mostly young men, with natural colored hair as dyed hair was too flashy. Someone would notice them coaxing them outside to have a taste of their blood. 

  
  


These vampires didn’t kill, _no_ they had quite an impressive level of control, but they still drank from at least a handful of drunken men every week. His lips curled in distaste as he spotted the two men easily, their distinctive aura standing out obviously in a crowd full of sheep. 

  
  


He swirled his blue colored drink slowly, debating what his chances were of successfully bagging a win against the both of them at this point. His chances were quite high, considering he was slightly tipsy and he knew they’d be able to sense that. 

  
  


He also fit their bill easily enough, his black satin shirt unbuttoned enough to give a tantalizing glimpse of his sun kissed chest, his dark jeans ripped absurdly high on his thighs. He learned that with the more skin their victims showed, the easier it was for them to detect their blood type and physical condition. 

  
  


Vampires couldn’t drink the blood of the sick, they’d die. 

  
  


Yangyang downed his drink quickly, wiping at his mouth as some of the alcohol escaped through the corner of his lips. He inhaled steadily and exhaled evenly before he dropped the glass onto the floor carelessly, unable to hear it shatter against the matte black ground as the bass was so loud it shook the walls of the building.

  
  


Acting like he was drunk wasn’t exactly hard, Yangyang blending into the sea of people whose bodies bobbed and weaved together seamlessly, blue and pink lights flashing over head.

  
  


He entered their line of sight easily enough, a perfect gap in between them, the vampires still seated on their dark bar stools against the long dimly lit counter. They didn’t bother nursing drinks, their handsome faces lit so alluringly no one _dared_ even approached them.

  
  


Yangyang felt momentarily foolish, his insides burning with humiliation at submitting himself to such a helpless act when he could be stabbing them in a back alley when they took some other poor soul out for a drink. 

  
  


He couldn’t be impatient though. That’s not what his training had taught him.

  
  


As he brushed aside his incredulity, his eyes met the pink haired vampire’s in an instant, his breathe catching slightly as the light flashed over his irises, Yangyang swore the world slowed around him, his heart stuttering in his chest as the other roamed his eyes over his form with obvious appreciation.

  
  


Yangyang managed to keep an impassive look on his face as he swayed his hips and gazed beckoningly towards the two as the pink haired man leaned over to whisper to his partner while maintaining eye contact with him.

  
  


Internally he was a mess, he might be able to bring vampires to their knees but he was also just a 20 year old who’d never been kissed in his life. 

  
  


Understanding how to lure prey and then controlling his rapid descent into uncertainty as two hot guys strolled over to dance with him was something _completely_ different.

  
  


He knew his dad would burst into cackles at the sight of Yangyang almost freezing as the silver haired vampire suddenly placed his hands on his waist while the pink haired one stood in front of him with his handsome, chiseled features, his eyes boring into his as the hunter smiled disarmingly at him.

  
  


The club was playing loud, booming, deep house music, Yangyang swallowing past his inexperience and charging head on to complete his task. He was glad he had the foresight to drink beforehand and loosen his inhibitions, leaning against the silver haired man while placing his arms around the pink haired man’s neck to urge him closer.

  
  


Their touches were purposeful, the man behind him holding his waist lightly, his nose brushing along the side of his face, no doubt taking note of his scent as they swayed together intimately.

  
  


Yangyang forced his body to relax, unnerved with how hypnotizing the pink haired man’s gaze was, his smouldering eyes traveling with intent over his body, the vampire no doubt hearing Yangyang’s unabashed, fluttering heart rate.

  
  


This could either get _really bad_ or _really good._

  
  


Yangyang hoped to whatever God that was out there that things would go his way, he was trained to dispel a vampire’s influence on his mind but the way the pink haired man leaned closer to brush his lips over his ear as he spoke in such a velvety tone made him swallow roughly.

  
  


“ _Did you come here alone?_ ” He asked smoothly, about a thousand red flags rising in Yangyang’s mind as he smiled shyly when the vampire pulled away, nodding in agreement.

  
  


“I’m Yangyang.” He said easily, the other smiling at him, still staring deeply into his eyes as he glanced briefly at his partner who Yangyang also turned to gaze at with another virtuous smile.

  
  


“Are you two together?” He asked shamelessly, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, blinking coyly at the handsome man behind him.

  
  


The one behind him raised his hand to cup Yangyang’s face, Yangyang’s lips parting in surprise at how soft, and gentle the touch was.

  
  


“ _We are._ We think you’re _very captivating, Yangyang_. I’m Renjun and this is Jaemin, is it alright if we dance with you for a while?” He said in a voice as melodic and sweet as bells chiming in the wind, Yangyang’s mind blanking for a moment before he regained his bearings, grinning eagerly.

  
  


“Asking for consent when you’ve already put your hands on me is going backwards... _I’d much rather we move forward._ ” Yangyang said suggestively, glancing at the golden skinned vampire who placed his hands over Renjun’s on his waist, an attractive smirk on his lips.

  
  


“ _Is that right?_ And how _forward_ are we talking?” Jaemin whispered as he leaned over to brush his lips along his jaw. Yangyang felt a shiver pass through his spine at the touch, turning his head to brush their noses together as he stared into those vast pools of hazel in those lidded eyes.

  
  


Yangyang leaned forward to ghost his lips over Jaemin’s, purposefully darting his irises down to those pink lips before meeting his gaze with a demure flutter of his lashes.

  
  


He raised a hand to slide into his hair, “As forward as you're willing to go.” He murmured lowly, knowing the vampire would be able to hear him as clearly as if he had yelled at him.

Jaemin’s lips curled upwards in a pleased smile, Yangyang watching avidly as his eyes shut before he kissed him.

  
  


Yangyang wistfully remembered that this was his first, _real_ kiss and _boy,_ _what a kiss it was._

  
  


Jaemin kissed with a clear intention, to ensnare Yangyang as quickly as possible. The hunter was big enough to admit that it was indeed a fool proof effort, the addictive slide of his lips against his as mesmerizing as the small circles Renjun rubbed into his hips as they devoured each other purposefully.

  
  


Yangyang hoped that with him giving as good as he got he was entangling them into his own web as much as he was falling into theirs. 

  
  


_This was dangerous._

  
  


Yangyang _really_ shouldn’t be playing with fire like this, shouldn’t be enjoying the way Renjun dragged his lips along his shoulders or the firm press of their bodies against him. But he couldn’t help it. He too was just a sheep addicted to the sharp sting of the wolf’s claws along his skin.

  
  


When Jaemin pulled away there was still spit connecting to their lips that he licked away deftly his once chocolate irises swallowed by darkness, Yangyang recognizing the tell tale signs of hunger within the now overwhelming obsidian that were his eyes, pupils swallowed by his thirst. 

  
  


“How about we fast forward to when we have you alone?” Jaemin said intimately, his thumb caressing Yangyang’s bottom lip, the hunter’s heart skipping audibly making the vampire wear a complacent expression on his otherworldly features. 

  
  


Yangyang agreed easily, Renjun kissing over his pulse briefly as they intertwined fingers and led him out to the side alley of the club. 

  
  


Yangyang was glad that the alley was bare, a large dumpster blocking the sidewalk leading to the road that was far from where they resided near the side entrance, perfect for Yangyang to initiate his task, and for the vampires to feed from him without interruption. 

  
  


Neo City may be full of Magic’s but there was still an endless amount of mortals who knew nothing of their world.

  
  


Jaemin slotted himself behind him this time as Renjun tilted his chin to face him, Yangyang taking note of how almost _elf-like_ he appeared with the dark eye shadow smudged along his lids and the smoothness of his porcelain skin, his eyes held a kind look hiding a dark desire behind the facade as he stared at Yangyang who blinked at him owlishly.

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly, his eyes roaming over his face questioningly, Yangyang’s lips parting in surprise before he whispered a tentative “ _Yes_ ”. 

  
  


If Jaemin kissed with the heated need to prove his intentions, Renjun kissed him innocently with the tenderness of a soft caress, his thumb brushing over his cheek bone while Yangyang fisted his dark blazer in between his hands.

  
  


It wasn’t hard to keep pace with him, or _prove_ that he was capable of keeping up with him, it was easy to melt into his softness, his mind drifting slightly without his permission as Jaemin pressed himself intentionally along his back, his thumbs sliding underneath his silk shirt to rub along his bare skin.

  
  


Renjun was brave enough to break the kiss and trail kisses down his neck, Yangyang startled slightly at the sensual drag of his warm mouth, the vampire glancing at him through his lashes as he removed his lips from his fluttering pulse.

  
  


“Was that too much for you darling? I’m sorry I got carried away, you’re such a good kisser.” Renjun murmured at him soothingly, his hand cradling his face again, Yangyang shaking his head with an innocent smile blooming on his lips. 

  
  


“It’s fine, I’ve let you come this far because I had a feeling you’d treat me well.” He said promisingly, Jaemin smiling against his clavicle before he brushed his hand along his lower back to stand beside Renjun in front of him.

Yangyang’s lower back felt as if he had just lit the area on fire, staring into their twin looks of desire with a tipsy smile.

  
  


“Of course, love. We’ll take good care of you. _Won’t we, Jaemin?_ ” Renjun cooed at him, exchanging glances with his partner that were heavy with intent, Jaemin only leaning forward to press Yangyang against the building’s black wall as a response.

  
  


He simply giggled innocently as Renjun returned his mouth to his neck, gazing at Jaemin through lidded eyes as he threaded a hand through his hair. Jaemin stared back at him with those unnaturally dark eyes as he joined Renjun by nipping along the left side of his jaw.

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t lie about the fact that his hands were trembling, overwhelmed by the stimulation, shivering as Jaemin whispered praises of his beauty in a deep, seductive tone the hunter anticipating the sting of fangs against his pulse at any moment as his hand sneaked towards his own back to wiggle the syringe out of his waistband. 

  
  


_Ask and ye shall receive._

  
  


Renjun was the first to puncture through his flesh, a small gasp escaping his lips, Jaemin shushing him softly, capturing his mouth in a claiming kiss that he couldn’t help but get lost in as his mind spinned from the effects of the vampire’s venom coursing through his veins.

  
  


He knew that Renjun must’ve administered the dose of dopamine from his own fangs, his body slumping against the wall, his grip momentarily loosening on the glass syringe as he wrapped a hand around Renjun’s head to encourage him to take more as he slid his tongue along side Jaemin’s.

  
  


Renjun only took a small amount to most likely leave Jaemin to take the rest, licking over the small puncture wounds to close them instantly, kissing along the side of his neck gently, as Jaemin pulled away to dart his own mouth above his collarbones.

  
  


Yangyang’s heart was jack rabbiting in his chest. He needed to do what he needed to do _now_. He couldn’t afford to put this off any longer.

  
  


Those kisses had been too much for his poor weak heart, the longer he spent in their presence the less strength he would have to seep the blood from their flesh and collect it for his own personal gain.

  
  


As Renjun’s soft mouth captured his, and Jaemin broke the skin along his collarbone, he gripped the device tightly, bringing it out slowly as his thoughts swirled with uncertainty and his mind spun pleasantly, he lifted it over Jaemin’s back, trembling slightly within Renjun’s grasp.

  
  


Before he could react, the side entrance burst open causing him to duck the syringe behind him as Renjun whipped his head to the side, Jaemin removing his fangs from his flesh, a group of men and women conversing boisterously as they exited near them.

  
  


Yangyang’s heart _leaped_ into his throat as the two vampires' exterior changed in an instant, Jaemin cupping his face firmly to get him to gaze into his eyes, Renjun blocking them from sight with a tense back side as the humans stumbled out of the alley.

  
  


“ _You won’t remember a thing about what happened, you won’t remember our names or our faces. You’ll go home and you’ll rest as soon as we leave._ ” Jaemin’s velvety voice directed at him sternly, the power of his suggestion brushing over Yangyang’s subconscious, the hunter valiantly fighting against it as his weakened body slumped against the alley’s back wall, his chest heaving as pants escaped his lips into the cool night air.

  
  


Jaemin released his chin as he flitted away without a second glance, Renjun glancing at Yangyang’s disheveled form with something akin to regret in his dark eyes before he left without even a gust of wind.

  
  


Yangyang managed to break out of the reverie just a few milliseconds after they were gone, a furious cry escaping his lips as he brandished the syringe from his back. His jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed in affront.

  
  


_Did this make sense?!_ Did he _really_ just sabotage himself this way?!

This was _pathetic_ , this was _humiliating_.

This was _not_ how Qian Yangyang operated. 

  
  


Yangyang wiped at his swollen mouth with his sleeve, grimacing as he strode briskly towards where his Jeep was parked in a parking garage across the street, cursing his luck for having paid a $20 fee just to be both blue balled and blood less.

  
  


This could not get any worse.

  
  


⛓🗡🤍

  
  


_Apparently, yes it could._

  
  


Yangyang really wondered who he had _pissed off_ to be cursed with such horrible luck within his lifetime.

  
  


After yesterday’s _enlightening_ , but also _unsuccessful_ attempt to gain a pure vampire’s blood, he was now standing before the ice cream section of the grocery store and staring miserably at the selection of fudge pops.

  
  


Or lack of fudge pops. He had wanted to cure his bout of _crushing humiliation_ and calm his fury before he stomped over to the nearest clan of vampires and plunged a syringe into their bodies for the sake of keeping his pride, when he was confronted by someone _he did not expect_ nor _welcome_ for that matter.

  
  


It just _had_ to be the sad looking werewolf.

  
  


Why has God forsaken him? Wasn't him exorcising demons a favor to the omniscient being?!

  
  


He had just been grocery shopping _ok?_ He wasn’t even out hunting, _for Christ’s sake,_ he was in sweatpants and a hoodie!

  
  


“Um, _excuse me?_ ” He heard a soft, deep voice say as he gazed forlornly into the refrigerated shelf, his hand grasping weakly at the metal handle with his shoulders slumped. 

  
  


He had snapped out of his daze, instantly moving his cart of groceries that he assumed was blocking the person from getting what they wanted with a murmured apology before a hand was on his cart, his eyes slowly roaming upwards to meet another distantly familiar pair before he startled upon recognizing the stunning face of the werewolf.

  
  


His mouth dropped open in alarm, trying to scoot his cart away but the werewolf held it there firmly. Yangyang stared across at him in astonishment, his hands wringing together over the handles of the metal cart.

  
  


“ _Oh_...Yes?” He asked hesitantly, wincing afterwards at his stupidity. The dark haired man smiled at him slightly which _bewildered the fuck out of Yangyang_ because he had _shot him_ with a wolfsbane arrow not too long ago!

  
  


The guy was also dressed in a grey hoodie with black joggers, black square, metal framed glasses on his _stupidly attractive face,_ Yangyang’s fight or flight senses going haywire as his feet pivoted to bolt away from the cart if the werewolf tried to kill him in front of the _goddamn ice cream._

  
  


“ _I’m sorry,_ I know this is weird I just uh, well I wanted to know why exactly you collected my blood like that?” The werewolf asked kindly, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion, his brows furrowing as his lips pursed, staring across at him imploringly. 

  
  


_Oh no he’s cute_ , his big dumb gay brain thought unhelpfully.

  
  


Yangyang scratched at his cheek in discomfort, his eyes darting around in uncertainty but for some reason they were the only people in this aisle. _Didn’t these people want any Haagen daz?!_

  
  


“You know, _this is so funny, uh,_ I didn’t think we’d meet again…. _ever_. But here we are... _listen_ I’m sorry, alright? I _swear_ I’m not out to kill your pack or whatever.” Yangyang said awkwardly, coughing in horrible discomfort as he attempted to move his cart again only for the wolf to continue to block him.

  
  


The dark haired boy raised a judgmental eyebrow at him, _which was uncalled for!_

_  
_ Yangyang did not need these constant episodes of _hideous_ embarrassment, _this was why he never left his house except for work and hunting!_

  
  


“Good to know that you don’t want to kill us or _whatever._ ” The wolf quipped with an amused smile quirking onto his lips, Yangyang controlling his heart rate avidly so as not to embarrass himself in front of the hot guy who had advanced hearing.

  
  


“If you didn’t do it for malicious purposes then you should have no problem telling me what the reason was.” The werewolf said cleverly, looking immensely pleased by his own quick reasoning, inching closer to him, Yangyang glancing around before he pulled a hidden blade out of his hoodie sleeve.

  
  


He kept the blade between them, his hold on the weapon seemingly innocent, gazing evenly across at the werewolf who seemed unphased by his sudden display of passive aggression.

  
  


“Haven’t your alphas taught you to let _sleeping dogs lie?_ ” He replied curtly, the shifter leaning against his cart with an open smile on his face.

  
  


“A dog joke... _very original_.” The werewolf said mirthfully, Yangyang rolling his eyes as he shoved the cart to make the werewolf stumble as he hurried past him to the checkout counter, pocketing the blade as he begrudgingly admitted it hadn’t made the wolf cower in fear as he had hoped. 

  
  


The werewolf caught up to him instantly, walking alongside him past displays of cookies and bread on sale, staring at him intently like the answer was written on Yangyang’s body.

  
  


“ _Look,_ I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you did it. I’m just _genuinely_ curious! If it’s because you think you can’t trust me, _you totally can!_ I’m just a college student, my name is Lee Jeno!” The werewolf, _Jeno_ , said in a horribly earnest tone as they passed the frozen meat section.

  
  


Yangyang shook his head in disbelief, huffing incredulously, “Did I _ask_ _you_ for your name?! No offense, Lee Jeno but the less you know about why I did it, the better.” Yangyang said exasperatedly, Jeno suddenly placed himself in front of his cart, stopping the movement immediately making Yangyang jump despite himself.

  
  


He glared weakly across at the other, Jeno gazing at him inquisitively, as his hands gripped the metal cart.

“Is it because you’re troubled by something? Are you doing something dangerous?” The wolf asked quietly, Yangyang sighing lowly at how quick he caught on.

  
  


Fuck, he was hot _and_ smart?! That shit didn’t exist in the mortal world, _of course_ he had to be a Magic.

  
  


Yangyang contained his inner sporadic thoughts, smiling evenly at the werewolf. “If I said yes would that be enough to make you back off?” Yangyang said in a saccharine sweet tone, Jeno frowning at him deeply.

  
  


“No, that would make me worry about you even more.” He said simply. Yangyang took in the words slowly, his mouth gaping open at him incredulously.

  
  


“W-Worry about me?! You don’t even know me!” He spluttered in disbelief, turning the cart away to head down the pasta aisle, his heart palpitating in his chest as his mind went into another gay panic mood. 

  
  


Jeno followed alongside him again, Yangyang blushing furiously, thankful for the fact that his hoodie was over his head, shielding his last semblance of dignity.

  
  


“ _I want to though._ I _want_ to know you. I want to know why you’re doing something that is potentially dangerous.” He said imploringly, Yangyang pausing at the end of the aisle to pinch at his nose.

  
  


He turned to gaze at the werewolf with a pitying look. “ Jeno, _I’m a hunter_. I shot you with an arrow laced with wolfsbane. I do dangerous shit all the time, you _do not_ need to worry about me. Nor do I want you to.” Yangyang said slowly, Jeno’s mocha irises making his stomach fill with annoying butterflies.

  
  


“Whether or not you want me to is irrelevant. I-I remember the look that you had on your face when you took my blood. Like you didn’t want to do it, but you did anyway. I looked up hunters who are active in this area, you must be a _Qian_ right? Qian _what?_ ” Jeno said enthusiastically, Yangyang hating himself for how endearing he found the display.

  
  


He eyed Jeno’s warm, carefree disposition, the way he stared at him so hopefully despite the fact he had impaled him and then pulled the arrow out of his thigh carelessly. 

  
  


Yangyang should _not_ tell him his name. Should not let someone as kind, and forgiving as _Jeno_ into his tainted, pessimistic lifestyle.

  
  


Before Yangyang could even _attempt_ to segway away from that, an irritatingly high voice broke their small bubble, “ _Yangyang!_ Yangyang, honey I got the crabs! Your baba suddenly texted me that he wanted _-oh_ ” his clueless father said loudly, walking towards where he and Jeno had exited the aisle to where the seafood was kept.

  
  


Yangyang face palmed as his father grinned at Jeno eagerly, “ _Oh hello_ , I’m Yangyang’s father! You must be one of my son’s friends, it’s so nice to meet you! That _brat_ barely talks about his social life, I was convinced he didn’t have any-“ his father babbled, shaking the werewolf’s hand with a bright smile.

  
  


“ _Dad!”_ Yangyang hissed pointedly, Ten glancing at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow as Yangyang shook his head minutely. 

  
  


“Oh it’s alright, I’m one of _Yangyang’s_ friends Jeno.” The werewolf said as he glanced at Yangyang with a smug grin, the hunter annoyed by how attractive he found his pleased look.

  
  


“Oh, _Jeno?_ That’s such a nice name, you seem like such a kind boy. I’m glad Yangyang has you there for him.” Ten said patting Jeno’s shoulder fondly while Yangyang glared a hole into the side of his head.

  
  


“Thank you, we only met recently, that's why he hasn’t mentioned me. But I will _definitely_ be there for him if he ever needs any help.” Jeno said, directing a half moon eye smile to the hazel haired boy who stared at him in shock.

  
  


Ten glanced between the two of them for a moment before he smiled secretly, “ _That’s great!_ _So glad_ to have met you, sorry that I have to cut our meeting short, my husband is making dinner tonight and we came just to get ingredients for it. Get home safe!” His father said with a friendly smile, placing a hand on Yangyang’s back as they began walking away, Yangyang dragging his feet petulantly.

  
  


“I will, thank you. _See you around Yangyang!_ ” Jeno called after him joyously, Yangyang’s shoulders hunching in embarrassment. He glanced back to glare at the wolf but he had already disappeared.

  
  


Ten was purposefully mum about the affair until they had loaded the groceries into his black G-wagon, Yangyang only having buckled in his seat belt before Ten was addressing him.

  
  


“ _Recently met_ as in….” His father said purposefully, Yangyang leaning his head against the window in exhaustion.

  
  


“He’s the werewolf.” Yangyang said simply.

  
  


“The werewolf... _that you collected blood from?_ ” Ten said, glancing at him questioningly, Yangyang nodding against the glass firmly.

  
  


Ten instantly started laughing heartily, Yangyang groaning loudly. “ _Don’t_ even start ok! I don’t even _know_ what his problem is! I shot him with an arrow dad! It was _embedded_ in his thigh! Why is he speaking to me at the grocery store?!” He whined helplessly, his feet kicking lightly in embarrassment.

  
  


Ten grinned amusedly, ruffling his head over his hoodie, Yangyang scowling at his obvious enjoyment.  
  
  


“Well my love, what can I say? That poor boy still hasn’t faced the truth that you're an _absolute menace._ He’ll come around to it. Maybe the wolfsbane made his brain wonky.” His father said gleefully as they exited the shopping center towards their home.

  
  


Yangyang glared at the older man, “You _know_ that’s not how wolfsbane works.” He said accusingly, Ten humming in disagreement.

  
  


“It’s properties affect each werewolf differently depending on the dosage. You should know that Xiao Yang, do I have to make you relearn about Lycan?” His father said in disapproval, Yangyang crossing his arms over his chest while grumbling childishly.

  
  


“You don’t even mean that.” He said with a pout.

  
  
  
  
  


His father did in fact, _mean that_.

  
  
  


Now Yangyang was surrounded by his siblings that were available that night for dinner, sitting at the dining table while they waited for their baba to feed them.

  
  


Yangyang groaned as Xiaojun spread his notes on shifters before him on their dark wooden table.

“It’s not even that serious! I _obviously_ understand about werewolves! We have taken down rabid alpha’s before!” The youngest said in a whine, a tall brown haired boy petting over his head placidly.

  
  


“There, there Yangie! Just let Xiaojun get this out of his system, if not I’ll have to deal with it when I drive him home.” Lucas said with a teasing grin as Xiaojun glared at him in offense.

  
  


“This is _important_ , Yangyang. You said this was the werewolf you collected blood from?” He asked concernedly, at Yangyang’s affirmative nod he continued, “Then this is in fact a lecture that you would benefit from.” He said picking up one of his notebooks and opening to the pages separated by a blue tab.

  
  


Xiaojun placed his hands on top of each other after smoothing over the pages, staring across at Yangyang intently, Yangyang glancing between him and the notebook in displeasure.

  
  


“How familiar are you with the term _imprinting_?” Xiaojun said, making Hendery burst into laughter, Sicheng grimacing at the loudness from beside him on the opposite side of the table.

  
  


“ _Oh My God!_ Is Yangie becoming Bella from Twilight?! _Dude,_ New Moon was my favorite movie!” Hendery said shaking the table eagerly, a quite frankly _maniacal_ glint in his eyes.

  
  


“ _Shut up Kunhang_ ! I thought we agreed never to reference those _wildly_ inaccurate pieces of fiction! The werewolves were extremely insulted by their culture being misrepresented!” Xiaojun hissed as he smacked at the boy with his notebook, Yangyang slumping in his chair as he gazed at the ceiling in disbelief that _this_ was who he had to listen to.

  
  


“ _Ok, ok!_ Go on then, explain your theory! Then I get to have the floor!” Hendery said snickering as Xiaojun rolled his eyes at him.

  
  


“ _Anyways_ , ignoring _that!_ Imprinting. It’s quite simple really, think of it like _Love at first sight,_ if you will.” Xiaojun said, turning his gaze back to the younger who raised an eyebrow at him.

  
  


“ _Love at first sight?_ Are you _joking?_ ” He said judgmentally, Xiaojun rolling his eyes at him tiredly. 

  
  


“ _Essentially_ , but I’m mostly giving you the dumbed down, human equivalent of what’s going on with your little stalker. _Imprinting_ is a much more complex, much more intense version of that though. Being their imprint means they would kill for you, die for you and everything in between.” The older said wisely, Yangyang nodded slowly as he took in that information.

  
  


“What the hell Yangie, you know how to exorcise demons but don’t know basic knowledge about werewolves? Were you even paying attention during the lesson on shifters?” Hendery said with an amused scoff, Yangyang scowling at him with a flush on his cheeks. 

  
  


“I zoned out when dad started talking about _ruts_ and shit. I’m baby, I can’t listen to that.” He said sniffing haughtily, Xuxi squinting at him in disbelief. 

  
  


“You have _literally_ taken on an entire mansion full of wraiths, sent their souls back to beyond the veil but you’re _what? Baby?_ ” He said disagreeably with a snort, Sicheng wiping off the speck of spittle that escaped the younger’s mouth with an indifferent expression. 

  
  


It was truly a testament to how long they’ve known each other that none of them bat an eyelash at it.

  
  


“I think that the werewolf has imprinted on you. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds. Just a hint of your scent and a look into your eyes and _voila!_ ” Xiaojun said evenly, Yangyang pursing his lips at the idea.

  
  


_“I don’t know_...maybe Jeno is just a really kind guy. He’s my age, you know? He goes to college.” Yangyang said timidly, his thumb making mindless circles into the wooden table.

  
  


“Well, I _hate_ to admit it but I agree with Xiaojun. _No way_ any sane werewolf would want to befriend you after you shot them in the goddamn leg! That wolfie is whipped for you didi! You’ll learn that soon enough! He won’t be able to resist seeing you, _imprinting_ is like gaining an extremely strong tether. He won’t want to stray too far or his wolf will be distressed.” Hendery said wisely although the impact of his words was lost slightly as he tried to balance their forks into a tower as he spoke.

  
  


Yangyang rubbed at his eyes stressfully, the idea of Jeno imprinting on him made his heart skip but he couldn’t ignore the crushing sense of dread he had either.

  
  


If that was true that meant Jeno would be around for when he summoned the demon. He couldn’t afford the werewolf getting hurt along the way.

  
  


Kun placed the pot of seasoned crab in the middle of their table with a wooden tablet underneath. Ten kissed Kun on the cheek as he brought the small porcelain bowls with butter and garlic to dip the meat into, his siblings cheering happily as they began eating.

  
  


Yangyang ate the crab slowly, smashing the leg open with the cracking tool and reassuring himself that it wasn’t like that. 

  
  


Jeno had _not_ imprinted on him. He was just a kind wolf who wanted to know why Yangyang had shown such a regretful look on his face after he hurt him and then walked away.

  
  


Yangyang would control his emotions better. _That_ was training that he could indeed revisit. 

  
  


_Especially_ if he planned on driving to his aunt's house that weekend to collect the object that the demon had touched.

  
  


The last time his aunt and he had spoken she had screamed at him in anger and disappointment, tears streaming down her face as he slammed the door behind him. Only to come back and move all his belongings out of her house.

He swallowed the buttery crab meat down thickly, sipping at his water to help it down easier.  
  
  


He didn’t want to think about this anymore.

  
  


🏹🎚🕯

  
  


Yangyang sat in his car in the driveway that he hadn’t stepped foot on in eight years.

  
  


His hands trembled over his lap, trying to control his unsteady breathing, he had practiced for years on how to control his breathing and heart rate in high pressure situations. _He could do this._ He could step out of his car and take what he needed.

  
  


He tilted his head back against the leather seat exhaling shakily as he sniffled, wiping away the stray tears that fell from his eyes roughly.

  
  


_Now was not the time._

  
  


He needed to be strong. _For Mama and Baba._

  
  


He climbed out of his car, shutting his door carefully. His heart rate had finally evened out. Thinking of his parents always gave him that perfect moment of clarity.

  
  


He strode towards the familiar one story, peach colored house, eyeing the rusted metal fence beside it leading to the backyard. He stepped onto the light colored porch with the numerous potted plants, gazing at the ones hanging from chains on the ceiling of the roof absently after he rang her doorbell.

  
  


He noticed she had installed a _ring_ one, impressed by how she had kept up with the times, the last time he saw her she was still swearing by her Motorola razr while everyone started using touch screen phones.

  
  


“ _Who’s there?_ ” Her voice asked warily in English, Yangyang leaning towards the camera to allow a clear shot at his face.

  
  


“It’s me, Yímā.” He said hesitantly, a long pregnant pause hung in the air while Yangyang’s back was starting to hurt from being bent over to the camera, his eyes darting around nervously.

  
  


The white door suddenly opened beside him, Yangyang straightening instantly, standing awkwardly as his aunt peered at him behind the thick lenses of her red cat eye frames.

  
  


She looked the same as ever, still wearing a light colored sundress with her chocolate hair in a messy ponytail, simple nude colored sandals on her feet as she roamed her eyes over his figure critically.

  
  


“Did you come alone?” She asked cautiously, peering out behind him as if Ten would pop out from behind her bushes. 

  
  


“ _Yes_ , Yímā.” He said exasperatedly, his aunt _tsk_ ’ing at him for his impatient tone, widening the door to let him through wordlessly.

  
  


Yangyang stepped through as casually as he could, determined to show her that he had lived a good life, had been raised right. His hair was parted in a comma style, he wore a smart looking red cardigan with a white graphic tee and plain denim jeans, his cleanest pair of sneakers on his feet.

  
  


The living room had changed only slightly, his aunt having moved the tv to the left side of the wall, mounted there firmly, a new light brown leather couch with cup holders instead of the old green suede one he remembers being there. 

  
  


The walls were still the same beige shade, she still had a large dark wooden table displaying pictures of all their family members, Yangyang mildly shocked to see his baby pictures and his elementary graduation photo still on display.

  
  


Then again his aunt had yelled and cursed at him for leaving to be a hunter and yet she had still let him into her house again after eight years without a single phone call. Not even on his birthday or to wish a _Merry Christmas_ or a _Happy New Year_.

  
  


Family was strange that way he supposed.

  
  


He sat on her leather couch gingerly, practically melting against the buttery fabric, staring evenly at his aunt who sat to his left in the infamous cheetah print love seat. The echo of his mother’s giggle every time she saw the thing echoing through his mind painfully.

  
  


His aunt sighed tiredly, waving her hand at him impatiently, “ _Out with it then._ You’re back for a _reason_ , Xiao Yang.” His aunt said in mandarin, Yangyang exhaling steadily to calm his building anxiety.

  
  


“I won’t beat around the bush then.” He said firmly, his aunt staring at him with trepidation.

  
  


“I know you have something that it has touched.” He said bluntly, his aunt instantly recoiling before she sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she rubbed at her wrinkled forehead in visible irritation.

  
  


“If you’ve come to tell me that you’re planning to _die_ , I will have to cut this little reunion short. _Get out._ ” His aunt said heatedly, Yangyang narrowing his eyes across at her, his fists clenching over his jeans.

  
  


“I’ve come to tell you that I’m finishing what _you_ helped start. You either give me what I need or I do this the hard way, and you kill yet _another_ family member.” He said icily, his aunt shaking her head fiercely in disbelief, clutching at the cross necklace around her neck as Yangyang’s patience grew thin.

  
  


“ _You know why I did it._ You _know_ and yet you still throw it back in my face like I delivered your mother to it personally. I did everything I could! _I had no idea_ that someone as powerful as it would break through to the Earth to collect her. Millions of people make deals with the devil, _Xiao Yang!_ ” His aunt said shakily, her hazel eyes glistening with tears that Yangyang stared coldly at.

  
  


“Millions of people who aren’t aware of what happens after ten years are over. My mom was aware of the cost, I know. That still doesn’t excuse what the demon has done. What it will continue to do if I don't cease its endless cruelty.” Yangyang said with a pleading gaze, his aunt sniffling as she tilted her head to the ceiling.

  
  


“They wouldn’t want this for you, Yangyang. You should stop while you’re ahead, before you get hurt.” The woman said brokenly, tears falling from his own eyes before he could stop them.

  
  


“I’m not the same Yangyang that used to cry for you to check my closet, Yímā. I don’t _need_ your protection. I know that they protected me all those years. It’s my turn to protect those who are still blissfully unaware of the real danger that lurks out there. _Please,_ Yímā. _Please,_ you have to let me do this.” Yangyang said pleadingly, his aunt refusing to look at him, wispy strands of hair curtaining her face, shielding her from looking into his eyes.

  
  


She made the sign of the cross, bringing her hands together to pray briefly for forgiveness, her lips mouthing words that Yangyang couldn’t make out silently.

  
  


His aunt finally finished with a firm “ _Amen_ ”. She slowly turned to look at him, her red rimmed eyes glaring at him fiercely, her lips pressed into a hard line.

  
  


“If I give you that, you have to promise me you’ll quit this life.” His aunt said unyieldingly, her gaze boring into his incredulous one.

  
  


“You don’t get to decide that.” He said in affront, his aunt shaking her head determinedly.

  
  


“ _You promise me right now, Xiao Yang._ You _promise_ that you won’t go down darker paths. Not while you still have the light within you.” She said desperately, walking over to cup his face, tears falling from her eyes, Yangyang gazing back at her through his own blurry vision.

  
  


His hands shook, broken sobs leaving his lips as he shook his head furtively, thinking of all those people he’s helped as a hunter.

  
  


_The young girls that had been abducted by a clan of vampires._

  
  


_The family with the new born who were being haunted by the evil spirit that was attached to their home._

  
  


_The pack that had been suffering from the barbaric practices of their alpha._

  
  


He would _not_ give his life up. He would _not_ turn his back on his new family.

  
  


“ _You’re the same as always._ I don’t know why I believed in you for _a second_. I’ll kill that demon and continue on the path of light.” Yangyang said after shaking off her hands in distaste, standing to leave her house immediately while his aunt begged him to change his mind.

  
  


He could demand for her to tell him where it was but he didn’t feel right about doing that. That was the woman who helped raise him, who bought him his first bike, who practiced mandarin with him patiently, who cooked him chicken noodle soup when he got sick.

  
  


He was painfully unprepared to be faced with this crushing reality: _he was just a boy_. 

  
  


“ _Please_ don’t do it Xiao Yang! Pray to God for help, he will listen. Pray to your guardian angels, they will protect you. _You have so much light._ Don’t let _it_ snuff it out of you!” His aunt called to him tearfully, Yangyang wiping at his eyes roughly as he hopped into his Jeep, slamming the car door and buckling himself in.

  
  


He pulled away from her house, refusing to look at the heart breaking sight of his aunt holding onto the column of her house as she sobbed after him harshly.

  
  


She had always said that. 

  
  


_To pray to his angels. To protect his light_.

  
  


He supposed someone with a vast knowledge of the darkest forms of occult would be understandably religious.

  
  


Was it pessimistic of Yangyang to understand that there were demons out there but to _wholeheartedly deny the existence of angels?_

  
  


No human had ever seen them. Not even hunters.

  
  


It was clear they didn’t care that much.

  
  


As soon as Yangyang arrived at his home, he stayed in his car and he cried.

  
  


He cried because he didn’t know where to go from here. The demon he was looking for wasn’t just any demon. It _had_ to be the one that took his parents. The one with enough power and authority to locate past protective wards and sigils to find the owner of the contract that was due to be dragged to Hell.

  
  


_He needed to learn a new way to summon a Demon King._


	2. Lock me in your aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic. These chapters are hefty so keep that in mind be sure to drink water, and stay safe out there. Title is from Got7’s Aura which I listened to like on repeat and just had stuck in my head while I wrote this chapter. As always I hope you enjoy I’m new to posting on ao3 and proof reading is honestly just exhausting. Even writing for this fic feels easier than fixing the formatting 🤧

Donghyuck wondered about what _exactly_ was so special about a hunter who had threatened him for information. 

  
  


He decided to start learning about how to read a person’s aura so the next time he saw the boy he could understand why he plagued his thoughts with every passing hour.

  
  


He also _actually_ put in effort into wearing cute clothes for the last couple of weeks on the slight chance that the cute boy would burst through those doors again.

  
  


He didn’t know how to stop feeling disappointed when another sunset passed, another phase of the moon was complete and Qian Yangyang _still_ hadn’t shown his angelic face.

  
  
  


_Had he been fatally clawed by a werewolf? Had all the blood drained from his body by vampires?_

  
  
  


_No_ , that wasn’t feasible. He seemed skilled enough.

  
  
  


So _why_ wasn’t he here to admire Donghyuck’s efforts, dammit. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck worked in the back of the store again, working on another sleeping drought that a loyal customer had requested, stirring the big metal pot lazily when he heard the bell ring at the front signaling someone’s arrival.

  
  


“Welcome to Vision’s Magic Shop! Be with you in a moment!” Donghyuck called out habitually, staring at the dark liquid calculatingly.

  
  


“ _Take your time, Hyuck-ah._ ” He heard a light voice say casually, Donghyuck dropping the steel ladle against the counter noisily.

  
  
  


_Yangyang._

  
  
  


Yangyang was _here_. 

  
  
  


_Shit_ , and Donghyuck was only wearing a dark hoodie and regular denim jeans. _He hadn’t even put on any makeup._

  
  


He rubbed over his face in frustration before pushing the curtain to enter behind the counter, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the hunter.

  
  
  


For someone so intimidating, Yangyang was probably the _cutest_ person he had ever seen in his life.

  
  
  
  


He was wearing a fluffy, cream colored fleece jacket that swallowed his frame, his bangs down on his forehead making him look younger than he already probably was. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck swallowed thickly, his heart skipping in his chest without his permission.

  
  
  


“ _I’m back, sunshine._ Shall we call a truce?” Yangyang said cheerfully, dropping the syringe on the counter and leaning against it with a smile.

  
  
  


“I thought you’d be dead by now.” The witch quipped coolly, Yangyang gazing at him amusedly.

  
  
  


He hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes darting down to the syringe distractedly.

  
  
  


“I’m afraid not. Still very much alive.” He said easily, his hazel eyes darting back up to the witch who was gazing at him curiously.

  
  
  


Donghyuck supposed learning about those aura readings weren’t just pointless efforts. He could see Yangyang’s bright aura clearly now. 

  
  
  
  


He was right to have been so impressed by him the first time. It was _stunningly_ pure. His light so strong and stable it caused Donghyuck to squint slightly, blinking away the focus towards the special skill he had gained.

  
  
  
  


He smiled softly at Yangyang, rolling up his sleeve unflinchingly, noticing how surprised the other looked at his willingness to help.

  
  
  


“Guess I’m the third one up for the blood drive.” He quipped lightly, Yangyang gazing at the prominent veins in his skin as he picked up the syringe.

  
  
  
  


He paused and glanced at Donghyuck avidly, “You’re the second actually, you wouldn’t happen to have a first aid kit would you?” He asked calmly, Donghyuck blinking at him for a moment before nodding.

  
  
  
  


He directed them to the back of the store, pulling open one of the drawers to take out their transparent first aid kit, a big, red medical cross on the front.

  
  
  


He hopped up onto the wooden counter, unable to stop staring as Yangyang proceeded to remove gloves, alcohol wipes, a black tourniquet, gauze and a hello kitty band aid that he raised an eyebrow at him for having.

  
  
  
  


“ _What?_ You don’t like Hello Kitty? Are you even human?” He joked easily, Yangyang smiling slightly at him.

  
  
  
  


“I love her but Purin is my favorite Sanrio character.” The hunter shared lightly, Donghyuck’s mouth parting in shock before he shut it abruptly, his eyes trained on where Yangyang had placed a hand on his arm, hyper extending it correctly and then releasing him to put on the white gloves.

  
  
  


Donghyuck stared at him suspiciously, “Do you even _know_ what you’re doing? You look like you’re 17.” The witch said doubtfully as Yangyang ripped open an alcohol wipe, disinfecting his skin swiftly.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him beatifically, Donghyuck hating how easily he flushed at the action.

“Just trust me. Make a fist, don’t pump your hand.” Yangyang directed firmly, Donghyuck slightly impressed by how clinical Yangyang was being.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang applied the tourniquet to his arm tightly, about 3-4 inches above the selected site where he would collect the blood.

  
  
  


“How does that feel? Is it too tight? Feeling any numbness, tingling, or otherwise extreme pain?” Yangyang said after a minute where Donghyuck just stared at his arm blankly.

  
  
  


“ _Oh_. No, no it’s fine. Just tight enough I think.” Donghyuck said in realization. _Wow the hunter really knew what he was doing,_ he thought dreamily.

  
  
  


Yangyang hummed softly in acknowledgment, grabbing his lower arm and pulling his skin taut, positioning the needle before inserting it at a 15 to 30-degree angle into the vessel.

  
  
  


Yangyang easily found his median cubital vein in the crevice of the witch’s elbow, the needle pulling out blood swiftly, reaching up to undo the tourniquet as the last few milliliters were collected.

  
  
  


He removed the needle painlessly from the sun kissed boy’s arm, pressing down on the vessel with gauze. He placed the full syringe on the side of the counter, removing his gloves and throwing them in a small purple bin that resided underneath it.

  
  


He packed up the first aid kit, Donghyuck staring heavily at his face, glancing up to see the witch gazing at him with an even brighter curiosity.

  
  
  


Yangyang stepped close to open the band aid, gently nudging Donghyuck’s hand that had been holding the gauze to the small puncture wound to the side, the witch obediently allowed him to place the pink Hello Kitty band aid over the wound.

  
  
  


Donghyuck stared at the younger’s long, naturally curled lashes, his skin smooth and soft looking, his heart stuttering at how beautiful he found Yangyang.

  
  
  


“I’m twenty by the way.” The hazel haired boy said evenly, Donghyuck snapping to the present as Yangyang moved away from him again.

  
  
  


“Wha-What?” He questioned confusedly, Yangyang smiling at him softly.

  
  
  


“You said earlier that I looked 17, I’m actually 20. Thanks for the compliment, sunshine.” He said unabashedly, Donghyuck hopping off the counter to gaze at Yangyang with an endeared look.

  
  
  


“I’m twenty years old too. Does _everyone_ in your family know how to take out blood better than some nurses that _I’ve_ seen?” He asked, impressed, Yangyang tilting his head thoughtfully.

  
  
  


“Hmm, _maybe?_ Some of us are better at the whole first aid thing than others.” Yangyang said, leaning across from him against the other counter, Donghyuck nodding thoughtfully.

  
  
  


Yangyang pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke again, “I’m sorry about what I did last time. Maybe I really should have just trusted you and told the truth from the beginning. Things have gotten complicated now.” The hazel haired boy said with a tired sigh, Donghyuck eyeing his hunched shoulders and the bags under his eyes with a frown.

  
  
  


“Can I ask what’s bothering you?” The witch asked gently, Yangyang nodding once with a small smile.

  
  
  


“I actually need your help gathering some information.” Yangyang said meaningfully, gazing into Donghyuck’s warm, chocolate eyes and feeling his heart clench, “There’s one small catch though.” He added firmly.

  
  
  


“A _catch?_ Should’ve known you wouldn’t be able to just accept the fact that I want to help.” Donghyuck said closing the distance between them to place a hand on his arm.

  
  
  


Yangyang glanced at the comforting touch that he truly didn’t even deserve. He glanced away timidly, “It’s not that. It’s that what I’m asking of you is...something I don’t want you too closely involved in. _It’s dangerous, Hyuckie_.” He whispered concernedly.

  
  
  


Donghyuck felt butterflies beat around wildly in his chest, his cheeks flushing at the easy lilt of the endearment from the gorgeous boy’s rosy lips.

  
  
  


“What is it then?” The sun kissed magic asked rubbing along his soft jacket in an attempt to coax it out of the boy.

  
  
  


“This demon that I want to summon. It’s not just _any_ demon….I’m looking to summon the demon king.” Yangyang said painfully, Donghyuck recoiling in shock at his statement.

  
  
  


Donghyuck stared across at the hunter with a pounding heart, his head shaking fearfully, “ _The-The demon king?!_ _Christ_ Yangyang, you weren’t kidding when you said dangerous huh? _Are you crazy?_ ” He demanded worriedly.

  
  
  


Yangyang hated how his heart stuttered at the other’s concern for him. Even after what he’d done, Donghyuck was gazing at him with so much concern, so much worry. He truly didn’t want him to get hurt by his own rash decisions.

  
  
  


“Listen I know how it sounds but you just have to _trust me_ when I say that I’m completely capable of defeating it. I just need another way to summon it without actually needing something it’s touched.” He said carefully, reaching a hand over to intertwine their fingers, Donghyuck gazing at their point of connection with an awed expression.

  
  
  


Yangyang was here holding his hand…. _what kind of development?_

  
  
  


This made all those weeks of waiting worth it, Yangyang’s small, warm hand in his own causing him to stare determinedly at the chocolate colored haired boy.

  
  
  


“You want to do this the _extra crazy hard way huh? Fine_ , I suppose there is a way. I believe you, I think you’re capable enough to defeat it.” He said truthfully, the image of Yangyang’s strong aura glinting at him briefly before he blinked it away again.

  
  
  


“You’ll just have to give me some time to search for the information. But you’ll still need those vials from pure bloods.” Donghyuck continued, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

  
  
  


Yangyang could’ve cried with how _relieved_ he was that he could continue fulfilling his long awaited mission.

  
  
  


“Thank you so much, Donghyuck. I _promise_ that I will make it up to you. I’ll gather whatever items you need while I’m out hunting. _Anything_ to pay you back for your time.” He said gazing at the witch with a brilliant smile, his hazel eyes shining beautifully.

  
  
  


Donghyuck’s lips quirked upwards,“That’s sweet but not the kind of repayment I’m looking for.” He said amusedly as Yangyang blinked his doe eyes at him in confusion. “You want to repay me, then fulfill the promise you made from the first time we met.” He said meaningfully.

  
  
  


The hunter’s cheeks tinged with a pretty blush, Donghyuck tempted to reach out and stroke over the warmth, his thumb rubbing circles over the palm he held.

  
  
  


“ _Yo-You mean-”_ Yangyang stuttered in disbelief, 

“A date.” Donghyuck confirmed easily.

  
  
  


Yangyang felt his brain short circuit for a moment, utterly shaken by the turn of events. He had not meant to get closer to Donghyuck like this.

  
  
  


He didn’t mean to make the chink in his armor larger than it already was towards the caring witch with the huge, golden heart.

  
  
  


“ _Donghyuck-”_ Yangyang began breathlessly, the witch shaking his head as he stepped forward, the brown haired boy’s eyes widening in surprise as he bumped into the back of the counter.

  
  
  


The warmth of Donghyuck’s body pressed into his, his right hand reaching up to cup his face, Yangyang’s face turning an adorable beet red shade, his eyes darting over the witch’s beauty mark littered face in astonishment.

  
  
  


His lips parted in alarm, squeaking slightly when Donghyuck brushed his nose alongside his, Yangyang swallowing thickly while his heart went into overdrive.

  
  
  


“I can see you more clearly than you think. Thanks to you I learnt how to read a person’s aura. Yours is _unbelievably brilliant,_ Yangyang.” He said warmly, Yangyang’s mouth closing to press his lips together shyly.

  
  
  


“You can read auras now? That’s impressive, Hyuckie. I-I don’t know about _unbelievably brilliant_ but-“ Yangyang rambled nervously, Donghyuck smiling fondly at how quick he could feel his heart beating underneath his palm.

  
  
  


“ _Yangyang_.” He interrupted in a purposeful whisper, the other immediately clicking his mouth closed, a satisfied smile curling onto his lips.

  
  
  
  


“You are _beautiful_. I’ve known that from the moment you stepped foot in this shop. We can just be friends if you want but I have to take a chance... _can I kiss you?_ ” He asked sweetly, his irises roaming over Yangyang’s soft, ethereal features. 

  
  
  


Yangyang gaped at him before he nodded approvingly, Donghyuck exhaling amusedly at his speechlessness.

  
  
  


“I’d prefer _verbal_ consent babe...you know, so I know you want this as much as I do.” Donghyuck said with a small nervous laugh, Yangyang melting in his embrace at the pet name, his arms wrapping around the witch’s waist.

  
  
  


“ _Please kiss me, Donghyuck._ ” He whispered longingly, staring at his perfect Cupid’s bow.

  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled adoringly at him before leaning over to press that gorgeous smile against his.

  
  
  


Yangyang had to tilt his face slightly to the side to get a better angle, his toes curling at the sugary sweet affection he felt, Donghyuck stroking his thumb along the side of his nape.

  
  
  


Donghyuck kissed differently from Jaemin and Renjun, his touch almost shy with how he leaned his body away politely before suddenly growing confident and pressing against him firmly, not even a centimeter between them.

  
  
  


He kissed him to relay a message.

  
  
  


_I like you so much, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, please be careful._

  
  
  


The world muffled around them, Yangyang only able to focus on Donghyuck’s touch, Donghyuck’s citrus smelling cologne, the minty freshness that resided in his mouth as he french kissed him expertly.

  
  
  


Donghyuck reached between them to lift him on the counter effortlessly, Yangyang’s heart skipping at the action, wrapping his legs around the witch as he stepped between his thighs, sliding a hand through his hair and pulling the beautiful man towards him like a magnet.

  
  
  


Was he _allowed_ to feel this attracted to someone?

  
  
  


To feel this _light headed_ , this _euphoric_?

  
  
  


Yangyang begged his insecurities to leave him alone as Donghyuck bit into his lower lip as they pulled away for air naturally, the hunter making a pleased noise at the sensation.

  
  
  


Donghyuck looked even hotter with the afterglow of being kissed breathless, Yangyang flushing at the way he gazed at him through half lidded eyes.

  
  
  


“You’re such a good kisser, baby.” Donghyuck murmured softly, pecking over his lips again as if to confirm his statement.

  
  
  


Yangyang blinked at him in disbelief, giggling shyly. He hid his face into Donghyuck’s nape, enjoying the way he fit inside the crook of his neck.

  
  
  


“You’re _such_ a liar. You’re like the third boy I’ve kissed in my entire life.” He said amusedly, pointedly not mentioning that the only times he’d been kissed happened just a few weeks ago.

  
  
  


“Then you’re a natural.” Donghyuck said simply, kissing his forehead gently, Yangyang feeling like his heart would burst out of his chest at all the unending displays of affection.

  
  
  


“After I get everything, I’ll take you on a date. Where would you like to go?” Yangyang said softly, pulling away to stare into Donghyuck’s starry eyes with a reverent look on his face.

  
  
  


Donghyuck hummed thoughtfully, appreciating the way Yangyang was stroking over his cheekbones with his calloused hands, his eyes roaming over the other’s face in a moment of peace. 

  
  
  


“ _Anywhere_. Maybe you can drive me around the city. We could grab take out and park at a cliff to see the lights from the highest point on Melody’s Peak.” He said calmly, Yangyang smiling at him in approval.

  
  
  


“Hmm, _Melody’s Peak_ huh? Isn’t that a hot spot with the youths? Heard people get up to some indecent stuff there.” He teased lightly, Donghyuck’s bright, pretty peel of laughter making Yangyang feel immensely satisfied that he had managed to make his eyes crinkle so beautifully.

  
  
  


“ _Maybe_ , I don’t know, _we_ could join that never ending list of youths who _shamelessly_ commit acts of public indecency.” Donghyuck murmured suggestively, his hands sliding over the seams of Yangyang’s jeans on his thighs, his body burning with desire at the touch.

  
  
  


Yangyang’s eyes dragged over Donghyuck’s gorgeous face yearningly, his cheeks tinging pink with the promising idea of sitting on his lap in his car with only the stars as their witness to whatever actions they got up to within the enclosed space.

  
  
  


“ _Maybe if I’m feeling generous_.” He whispered back coquettishly, Donghyuck’s smile hovering over his own lips as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Yangyang utterly captivated by the open attraction and coveting glint that resided there.

  
  
  


“I’d never pressure you into doing anything you didn’t feel ready for.” Donghyuck whispered back softly, Yangyang rubbing his nose against his in an Eskimo kiss with a besotted smile on his lips.

  
  
  


He would do his best to live up to Donghyuck’s image of him. He would work on convincing himself that he deserved to be _worried_ about like this, to be _respected_ like this.

  
  
  


Yangyang shook his head at him fondly. “I never expected anything different from someone as sweet as you, sunshine.” He said with a small, smitten giggle.

  
  
  


Donghyuck felt his heart lurch at the noise, leaning over to press his lips over his again, to feel that addicting sweet static in his head as he lost himself to the feeling of light hearted and innocent _attraction_.

  
  
  


This was more than he expected, he couldn’t shake the feeling of how _right_ it felt. 

  
  
  


Noticing how perfectly Yangyang resided in his arms, noticing how their lips fit together like puzzle pieces sliding into place, noticing how when he swiped his tongue along his lower lip Yangyang would always exhale shakily by how affected he was.

  
  
  


Understanding that Qian Yangyang was someone he would do _anything_ for.

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away with a _devastatingly adorable_ flush on his face, giggling nervously as Donghyuck chased after his lips, his nose scrunching cutely as he did so.

  
  
  


“I should get going. I’ll come back soon. I’ll text you.” The hunter said bashfully, Donghyuck nodding absently as he moved away to let Yangyang hop off the counter.

  
  
  


Yangyang did so easily, striding over to pick up the syringe of blood, gazing at Donghyuck with a warm smile before he left the shop.

  
  
  


Donghyuck slapped at his cheeks lightly, massaging his aching cheek muscles from smiling so idiotically for an extended period of time. 

  
  
  


Their _meet-cute_ hadn’t exactly been the most _ideal_ , but Donghyuck still thought fondly about their first meeting anyway. 

  
  
  


Let’s just call him what he was: _whipped_.

  
  
  
  


_Whipped for a hunter that was searching for a way to kill a demon king_ , his mind supplied bluntly.

  
  
  


He shut off the stove that had finished brewing the draught, his stomach twisting uncomfortably when he thought about Yangyang facing a demon _king_ for crying out loud.

  
  
  


He didn’t lie though. _He believed in Yangyang_.

  
  
  


He had never seen a person with such a strong light as the one he had (Donghyuck _pointedly_ ignoring the voice that suspiciously sounded like Chenle in his head that reminded him he hadn’t even been able to read aura’s until a couple weeks ago).

  
  
  


Even without that ability he was still able to tell how skilled he was, how _kind_ , how _special_.

  
  


Donghyuck was prepared to help Yangyang in any way he could. Humming contently to himself as he began shuffling through different books in their shop to search for a way to help the hunter. 

  
  
  


🎚⚔️🩸

  
  


Yangyang tugged at the collar of his white dress shirt tiredly, night shifts at his job were the _worst_. 

  
  
  


He might be working at an elite luxury store like _Gucci_ and experiencing all kinds of perks, but taking note of their stock till midnight was _not_ how he liked to spend his Friday’s. 

  
  
  


He scrolled through Instagram casually, his phone hidden beneath the counter as the store was mostly empty with only two older white ladies roaming the aisles. 

  
  
  


His coworker Yeji was assisting the ladies with a dazzling smile and charming them into buying the latest additions to their collection. His lips quirked at the corners, Yeji was the best sales person in the store no doubt, could make even the most frugal customers swipe their cards by the end of their encounter.

  
  


He appreciated that kind of manipulation, sales certainly helped him gain an edge as a hunter. Psychological strength was the next best thing you had to have besides physical, as many members of the supernatural were sly and cunning by nature. 

  
  
  


When Yangyang glanced up as the dark haired girl took her place beside him to ring up her customers his eyes flitted towards the door subconsciously where his breath caught in his throat. 

  
  
  


_He’d never thought he’d see the vampire so soon_ , in such an _open_ place as well. 

  
  
  


Jaemin was roaming his eyes over the new arrivals casually, the younger watching his every move calculatingly. “Do you mind taking care of that customer for me? I’ve got to finish up with these ladies.” Yeji said nudging him lightly, giving a bright smile to the older ladies who smiled back at her warmly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded curtly, pocketing his phone and adjusting his suit jacket as he strode towards the vampire confidently. “Good evening sir, would you like some assistance today?” He asked politely, glancing into the other’s eyes that widened noticeably in surprise. 

  
  
  


The hunter took in the reaction slowly, it seems that the older hadn’t actually intended to meet this way, but considering how sharply his eyes dropped to his pulse, his little enhancement had worked. 

  
  
  


When he had hunted those vampires that night, he wasn’t too sure about the attractiveness that is to say _tastiness_ of his own blood, ingesting a tablet that was an enhancement of the taste to fully captivate his prey so he could take from them without distraction.

  
  
  


_Never mind_ how that night ended up, it was clear that Jaemin still fell for his little trick either way. His pink tongue darted out to lick his lips as his pupils dilated slightly.

  
  
  


He made sure to control his heart rate, it beat steadily in his chest giving away no indication of recognizing the other as the vampire had used his powers to make him forget. 

  
  
  


A prime example of why psychological strength was so important, training to protect your mind from a vampire's persuasion was probably the _toughest_ obstacle Yangyang had faced through training.

  
  
  


He continued to use his impartial customer service smile and Jaemin nodded slowly as he realized that he showed no signs of knowing who he was. 

  
  
  


A handsome, kind smile crossed the other’s features. “ _Yes_ , as a matter of fact I do need someone to assist me. I’ll be trying on a lot of items, would you care to offer your opinion?” He asked as he stepped beside the younger, roaming his dark eyes over the human. 

  
  
  


Yangyang bowed his head humbly, and gestured to the racks of clothes. “Whatever you choose you can hand it off to me and I’ll prepare a dressing room for your convenience.” He said as the other hummed in approval and began thumbing through the expensive fabrics. 

  
  
  


Yangyang tried his best to hover casually, averting his eyes from the older vampire to watch as Yeji waved off the customers she had been helping gratefully, he quickly greeted them as well and they left serenely. 

  
  
  


After the vampire picked a multitude of different pieces in various colors he handed off the pieces to Yangyang who took them graciously before striding his way to the back where the fitting rooms were kept. 

  
  
  


Contrary to popular belief, vampires _did in fact_ have reflections, which is why Jaemin followed after him assuredly, waiting behind him as he organized the clothes on the rack within. 

  
  
  


When he turned back, Jaemin had already begun unbuttoning his white dress shirt, his gorgeous bronze skin and toned chest making Yangyang flush inadvertently, his eyes darting away timidly as he stepped out of the dressing room. 

  
  
  


Jaemin stepped near him and stared intently at his warm cheeks, taking in how rapid his heart had started beating and the minute twitching of his hands. He placed the shirt in Yangyang’s hands carelessly, brushing their shoulders purposefully as he closed the beige curtain and unbuckled his belt. 

  
  
  


The brown haired boy bit his lip and backed away from the curtain, not buying in to Jaemin’s tactic to have him peek in to his room from the small slit in the side, he turned his head away as well, as directly across was a mirror where he could see Jaemin standing in just dark briefs within the shadowed room. 

  
  
  


“ _Yangyang_ could you help me zip this piece, I’m afraid I can’t quite reach it.” The other’s deep tone suddenly said from within the room. 

  
  
  


The human flinched and pivoted on his feet to turn towards the other, his gaze sliding down to his prominent back muscles from where they faced him.

He cleared his throat and smiled politely, “Sir, you’ll have to step out of the dressing room. It's against store policy for me to join you inside.” He said as the other glanced over his shoulder and gave him an indulgent smile, shuffling backwards till he was within reach. 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t bother trying to control his nerves as he knew it would give the vampire a much needed ego boost. His fingers shook as he brushed them along his sun kissed skin, zipping up the rest of the shirt carefully and then stepping away quickly. 

  
  
  


Jaemin turned and smiled at him curiously, his sharp white teeth glinting within the dim lighting.   
  
  


“How do you think it looks?” He asked knowingly, the younger roaming his eyes over his figure before smiling approvingly. 

  
  
  


“You look very handsome, sir.” He complimented, Jaemin nodded curtly, the corner of his lips twitching into a satisfied smile. 

  
  
  


“I’ll take everything then.” He said simply, brushing past the younger again making him blink in surprise. “ _Ah_ , of course! Was there something else you’d be interested in purchasing then?” He said as he darted into the fitting room and began to collect all the different pieces.

  
  
  


He dropped the smile instantly as he inhaled in irritation, gathering the clothes into his arms carefully, exiting out of the dressing room to meet Jaemin outside.

  
  
  


“Just that will be fine for now.” He said smoothly, his eyes roaming over Yangyang’s form again as the hunter led him to the counter, controlling his facial expression calmly.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin couldn’t believe the odds of seeing the doe eyed boy with the _softest, most delicate scent_ he’d ever inhaled that night at the club, here at a department store.

  
  
  
  


He had been _annoyed_ by how little he had managed to take from his vivid, flavorful blood. Unable to stop thinking about the way he tasted, or how good it felt to kiss those petal pink lips, the dazed look on his face after Renjun kissed him seared behind his eyelids.

  
  
  


He got that he was essentially lusting after a rare exquisite specimen but _why_ was he unable to remove his face from his mind, the shocked look on his face after Jaemin left him against the wall haunting him for some _ghastly_ reason.

  
  
  


He wasn’t new to this method of picking up cute boys and using them for sustenance. 

  
  
  


What he _was_ new to was the way he couldn’t stop lingering on how he had just left Yangyang alone in a dark alley, his blood sugar probably dangerously low, the glassy eyed look he had glanced away from making his fingers twitch uncomfortably.

  
  
  


He was _new_ to this desperate thirst, he felt as if he was just a fledgling and not an experienced vampire of 37 years.

  
  
  


It was _frustrating_ , it was _torturing_ him the longer his eyes lingered on the veins on his slim neck, the sound of his blood pulsing through the arterie making his mouth water.

  
  
  


“ _-will_ _be your total today._ Will that be with cash or credit?” The mortal’s sweet voice asked him, Jaemin snapping out of his trance-like state, staring back into those innocent eyes that belonged to the _most beautiful_ doll-like face.

  
  
  


It was settled then. 

  
  
  


_He wanted to have another taste._

  
  
  


He smiled charmingly at the boy, enjoying being under his undivided attention, leaning closer over the counter to stare deeply into those shining, bright eyes.

  
  
  


“What time do you get off of work?” He asked slowly, the younger blinking at him in surprise, his pretty mouth parting wordlessly.

  
  
  


“ _Sir?_ ” He questioned shyly, Jaemin enjoying how endlessly endearing he found his nervousness, the younger’s lithe fingers fiddling with the bag in uncertainty.

  
  
  


Jaemin’s lips curled into an innocent smile, “I’m only asking because it’s late and if you drove here I’m worried that the car park will be too dangerous for you. _Please_ , let me escort you to your car.” He said warmly, his hand reaching into his black slacks to pull out his wallet and hand over his credit card.

  
  
  


Their fingers brushed as Yangyang took the card, his cheeks the most alluring rosy shade, the sound of his heart pumping even quicker making Jaemin swallow thickly.

  
  
  


“Tha-That’s so sweet of you to offer. I’ll be fine though, I have pepper spray. I have to stay and do inventory anyway. You would be waiting for much too long.” Yangyang said bashfully, sliding his card and patiently waiting for Jaemin to enter his pin.

  
  
  


Jaemin shook his head with the same captivating smile, taking his card back and staring avidly at Yangyang.

  
  
  


“I’m sure your coworker can take care of it. Wouldn’t you like for me to walk you to your car?” He enunciated slowly, staring deeply into his eyes to pass along his suggestion through the other’s mind, Yangyang staring at him dazedly before he nodded absently.

  
  
  


“I would like for you to walk me to my car.” The mortal repeated mindlessly, Jaemin nodding approvingly, a satisfied smirk at the corner of his lips.

  
  
  


Jaemin waited for Yangyang to pack up his things, his co-worker popping out from the back with furrowed brows.

  
  
  


He easily glided over to her, tilting his head down to gaze into her eyes, her mouth parting open in astonishment.

  
  
  


“ _You’ll take inventory by yourself and not mention Yangyang leaving with me. You won’t remember my face, you’ll do your duties and then leave._ ” He said evenly, the girl blinking sleepily before nodding affirmatively, turning on her heel before entering to the back again.

  
  
  


Yangyang soon was by his side at the front of the store, a small black Gucci backpack hanging on his shoulder before he placed his arm through the other strap.

  
  
  


Jaemin took his hand gently, Yangyang glancing at him in surprise before he smiled softly at him.

  
  
  


Jaemin couldn’t understand why he enjoyed the sight so much. He was just a mortal who was a little tastier than usual, _what_ was the big deal?

  
  
  


He chatted politely with the boy on the way to the parking garage trying to brush over this irritating moment of mundane chatter to get to the part where he pushed the other against the wall and let his _delicious_ , _unique_ _flavor_ seep over his tongue.

  
  
  
  


As soon as the elevator doors opened, entering into the vast, brightly lit, almost perfectly empty tenth floor of the parking garage he glanced over to Yangyang, tugging the other gently back towards him when he made to walk over to his car.

  
  
  


The fluorescent lights from the ceiling illuminated Yangyang perfectly, the other staring at him confusedly before Jaemin cupped his face and stared into his eyes again.

  
  
  
  


He backed Yangyang into the off white wall, the other letting out a small, alluring noise of surprise, his round eyes darting to him unsurely.

  
  
  
  


He inhaled that _chamomile and honey scent,_ almost shivering with how _pure_ and _pungent_ it was from this close. He stroked over his cheek, his ears echoing with that thundering pulse, his mouth filling with saliva at the sound of his blood rushing through his veins.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang gazed into Jaemin’s dark, hungry eyes, discreetly reaching to the waistband behind his back, allowing for the vampire to become entranced by the sound of his racing heart, as Jaemin tilted his chin up with that icy cold hand to ghost his lips over his.

  
  
  
  


The tension was palpable, Yangyang swallowing slowly as he gripped the holy blade he had hidden in the waistband of his slacks, staring indifferently into the pools of darkness.

  
  
  
  


“ _Will you let me have another taste, baby?_ I didn’t get to savor just how _sweet_ you are.” He whispered tenderly, his fangs elongating as his power of persuasion skimmed over Yangyang.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang nodded with a perfectly docile, innocent look on his face, his grip tightening around the blade as Jaemin brought his fangs to his neck.

  
  
  
  


In an instant, Yangyang had slashed the golden holy blade with the pure white handle along his bicep, Jaemin hissing in pain as Yangyang shoved him to his knees.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin grasped at his arm with a groan of agony, the blessed object weakening his body instantly, he glared weakly across at the other who had huffed incredulously at him.

  
  
  
  


“Do you _always_ rely on your powers of manipulation this much? You should learn how to defend yourself better, Jaemin.” The deceivingly innocent mortal said impassively, the blade pressing into his throat as he dug through his backpack and pulled out a glass syringe.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin felt a _jolt_ of shock go through him as his body valiantly tried to work past the _awful_ burning sensation in his arm, the skin of his throat sizzling with just the blade brushing over the tender flesh.

  
  
  
  


He gazed at Yangyang in disbelief, the younger hyper extending the arm he had slashed to roll up his sleeve to his elbow roughly.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin would like to blame the fact that he was currently in a world of pain over the way he remained frozen, staring with wide, enamored eyes at the sly hunter kneeled across from him.

  
  
  
  


He stared at the way his long lashes dipped against his cheeks as he plunged the syringe into his arm, a brief grimace over taking the vampire's face but still staring in awe at the gorgeous individual.

  
  
  
  


“I _knew_ that your pretty face was too good to be trusted.” He huffed weakly, his voice carrying a hint of adoration that Yangyang raised an eyebrow indifferently at.

  
  
  
  


“ _Speak for yourself_ you just tried to suck my blood by taking advantage of me.” The hunter said with audible distaste, removing the syringe and placing it in his bag as he rose from the ground.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin felt a _thrill_ go through him, Yangyang seemed to be even more _interesting_ than he thought.

  
  
  
  


He shook his burning arm lightly, instantly jumping to his feet and shoving Yangyang against the wall again.

  
  
  
  


The hunter obviously anticipated his attempt at retaliation, Yangyang’s back hitting the wall as he shoved the blade against his neck, his eyes glaring into his dangerously.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s arms caged around him, grinning wildly at the hazel haired boy as he tilted his chin away obediently, his sharp canines glinting in the light as Yangyang kept him away from his vital point easily.

  
  
  
  


“I should’ve _known_ you would be different. Your blood is too delicious, what did you do? _Take a supplement, sweetheart?_ ” He asked lowly, his eyes roaming over Yangyang’s unbelievably beautiful face, heat coiling in his gut at the sheer _fearlessness_ shining back at him.

  
  
  
  


“Keep talking and the next cut will be around your _throat._ You won’t die from it, _being immortal and all,_ but it _will_ shut you up for five seconds.” Yangyang said through gritted teeth, reversing their positions and shoving Jaemin against the wall, still brandishing the blade to his throat.

  
  
  
  


“Has anyone ever told you that you’re _gorgeous_ while threatening bodily harm?” Jaemin said with a sharp grin, Yangyang huffing at him tiredly as he rolled his eyes, before Jaemin could blink, Yangyang was slashing across the surface of his chest making Jaemin’s mouth drop open in shock.

  
  
  
  


He collapsed against the wall, the burning across his skin making his hands tremble but he kept his gaze on the hunter heatedly who tilted his head down at him pityingly. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin stared up at the way the younger was haloed by the light with a bewitched look, finding this turn of events had just given him a new reason to be _irrevocably addicted_ to how _intoxicating_ he found Yangyang.

  
  
  
  


The mortal wiped his blade onto his torn shirt, clicking his tongue in disapproval. Jaemin even liked the way he did those two condescending actions.

  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe I wasted my first kiss on you.” He murmured bitterly, Jaemin perking up like a puppy at that.

  
  
  
  


“ _I was your first kiss?!_ ” Jaemin said through a hoarse voice excitedly, his eyes sparkling dangerously, Yangyang staring at him balefully before he shook his head.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin watched avidly as Yangyang turned away with his shoulders back, his head was feeling fuzzy from the pain but it was the _sweetest_ torture recognizing that he had _vastly_ underestimated the mortal. 

  
  
  
  


He turned back suddenly, his gait sure but careful, Jaemin finding the way he held the blade out to him with that arrogant tilt of his chin, _ethereal_.

  
  
  


“You follow me and I run a stake through your torso. _Try me, Na Jaemin._ ” Yangyang said firmly, backing towards his car with the blade directed at the vampire threateningly, a venomous glare on his face.

  
  
  


Jaemin rose shakily, his vision hazy, blissfully seeing double of Yangyang as he trailed after him slowly, his moves sluggish as his body fought against the particles of the holy water in his veins, gazing at the hunter with a significant troubling glint in his eyes.

  
  
  


“You know my name, doll? Seems we’re fated.” Jaemin drawled teasingly, Yangyang sighing heavily as he opened his car door.

  
  
  


“ _I read it off your card, dumbass._ ” Yangyang said tiredly before entering his vehicle and locking the doors, starting the car and reversing swiftly before even buckling himself in.

  
  
  


Jaemin wasn’t gonna be weak forever. 

  
  
  


Truthfully Yangyang was _not_ trying to race against a vampire tonight. He just wanted to go home.

  
  
  


🩸🕯🎴

  
  
  


Jaemin recovered from the cut on his bicep quickly but the one across his chest took its _dear sweet time._

  
  
  
  


A holy blade blessed with holy water probably by the _Pope_ himself, _Christ_ he wondered _how on earth_ he managed to meet someone as foreboding as Yangyang without even realizing it.

  
  
  
  


He was not even the _slightest_ bit angry about how he had suffered under his hand, on the contrary he was _over the fucking moon._

  
  
  
  


Jaemin always knew he was a masochist but to _enjoy_ being brought to his knees with a holy blade at his throat and submitting himself to a mortal with the face of a cherub was a _new_ kind of low.

  
  
  
  


He stepped into his shared apartment with Renjun with a slow, intense simmering sensation under his skin. If he had felt nothing but a _fiery lust_ for Yangyang’s savory, fragrant taste then it was as if he had been _doused_ in gasoline, the allure now stronger than he could comprehend.

  
  
  


He tossed the Gucci bag onto the couch, unbuttoning what was left of the destroyed dress shirt and heading to their bedroom with it folded delicately over his arm.

  
  
  


Renjun glanced up from his switch, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly, his lips quirking as Jaemin strode to their walk-in closet wordlessly, grabbing a white hanger to carefully hang up the visibly torn garment.

  
  
  


He walked over to lay his head down on Renjun’s lap carefully, his lover petting over his head softly.

  
  
  


He melted into his touch, shuffling slightly to position himself comfortably, Renjun dragging his hand down from his hair to his bare back, stroking over his back muscles affectionately.

  
  
  


“ _Do you remember Yangyang?_ ” He asked, finally breaking the silence after a noticeable amount of time.

  
  
  


Renjun paused from where he was writing mindless words into his back, long forgetting his switch to stare at his boyfriend for acting so out of the norm.

  
  


If his frozen heart was able to skip it would in that moment.

  
  
  


_Yangyang_.

  
  
  


The chestnut haired boy who had worn a black silk shirt and ripped jeans, who’s hips had swung as naturally as a pendulum’s against his, who smelled unexplainably comforting with the _most_ _sharp_ , _honey sweet_ tasting blood he'd _ever_ had.

  
  


The mortal he couldn’t stop thinking about even _weeks_ after the night he had managed to press him against the wall and feed from him, then watch the way he had slid his tongue alongside Jaemin’s, a strong _shiver_ raking through his body at how enticing he had found the image of the two of them together.

  
  


“I thought you said you weren’t interested in finding him.” Renjun murmured meaningfully, resuming his petting over the younger, Jaemin huffing softly in amusement.

  
  
  


“I should’ve listened to you, as always you’re right, he’s a true _treasure_.” He said wondrously, Renjun curious about Jaemin’s sudden change of heart.

  
  
  


Renjun couldn’t get over Yangyang after that night, thinking back to the way his warmth had encased him, his fragrance _jarring_ and as unique as the most pungent rose.

  
  
  
  


He had mentioned his avid interest in him to Jaemin, but the younger wasn’t interested in gaining a human _pet_ as he had said crudely.

  
  
  


Renjun wasn’t thinking of him as a convenient source of sustenance, rather more inclined to want to covet him as if he were as rare as a diamond.

  
  
  


He knew that Jaemin was just being his usual self about the human though. Since the time he knew Jaemin he had always been jaded about those who were _fragile_ and _whose lives would end eventually_.

  
  
  


Jaemin had never cared for humans, never showed them too much sympathy, as about as much as a carnivore could cherish their natural prey. Jaemin viewed them as a means to an end, nothing more.

  
  
  


At times he liked toying with them, enjoying the way they _desperately_ tried to captivate him or Renjun, dangling the promise of perhaps spending the night with them but never allowing for it to happen.

  
  
  


_Jaemin was possessive that way_ , Renjun thought fondly.

  
  
  


To hear Jaemin be interested in a mortal was _a first._ The older vampire patting over his shoulder to get him to spit out why he had grown so quiet, almost as if he had been hypnotized.

  
  
  


“Is he a _witch_ , bunny? Why are you suddenly interested in Yangyang?” He asked quietly, trying to hide his excitement at the prospect of seeking out the virtuous sun kissed human.

  
  
  


“Oh no, baby. _Not a witch._ ” Jaemin said chuckling heartily, rising from his perch to press Renjun against the bed, the silver haired man staring at him indifferently as Jaemin cupped his face, noticing how _dark_ the younger’s eyes were.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin had a wild look in his eyes, one that made Renjun blink at him inquisitively, Jaemin’s lips curling into a righteous grin. Renjun sighing impatiently.

  
  
  
  


“ _Minnie_.” He said warningly, Jaemin leaning down to kiss him softly, the touch fleeting, Renjun’s eyes fluttering shut before he continued staring at him imploringly.

  
  
  
  


“He’s a _hunter_ , lovely.” He whispered in that deep velvet tone, the word echoing in Renjun’s brain as he froze against their black, cotton sheets.

  
  
  
  


“A _what?_ ” He whispered in disbelief, staring searchingly at the pink haired man who simply grinned before kissing him passionately.

  
  
  


Renjun couldn’t help the noise of longing that escaped his mouth, clutching Jaemin closer to him as if he wanted to make the other bury himself into his chest, licking along the roof of his mouth with an _insatiable_ thirst.

  
  


He thought about Yangyang instantly. 

  
  
  


_Sweet_ , _pretty_ Yangyang. 

  
  
  


_A hunter._

  
  
  


He was suddenly grinning back into the kiss, Jaemin and him laughing deliriously, continuing to consume each other with enough force to leave bruises and scratches.

  
  
  


_Sweet_ , _pretty_ _Yangyang_ who was apparently deadly enough to make Jaemin _crazy_ with desire, that much was clear to Renjun as Jaemin whispered the hunter’s name as they indulged in countless rounds of carnal pleasure, Jaemin whispering reverent words of his scent, wanting to do _unspeakable_ things while letting his blood flow down his throat.

  
  
  


Their goal was clear. 

  
  


Find Yangyang and taste that unforgettable sweetness, _forever_. 

  
  


-

  
  


Yangyang had to wonder if he was in some kind of _supernatural boyfriend simulator_ with the way every day he was being bombarded by these attractive men.

  
  
  


He had been making a Starbucks trip after his run, sweat dripping down his nape, his Apple Watch pinging insistently from the group chat he had with his brothers when he bumped into someone harshly.

  
  
  


Luckily he was done with his Frappuccino so he didn’t spill anything on his red windbreaker but the other guy wasn’t so lucky. 

  
  
  


_He had spilled blazing hot coffee onto the werewolf’s hoodie._

  
  
  


A horrified gasp escaped his lips as the werewolf yelped in pain, Yangyang quickly tried to pat him with napkins, apologies spilling from his lips, Jeno somehow laughing brightly as he hovered his hands over him frantically.

  
  
  


“ _Oh shit,_ I am _so_ sorry! I swear to _God_ I didn’t do that on purpose! Oh My Goodness, I’m such a moron, _what the fuck?!_ ” Yangyang rambled nervously, tears springing to his eyes as he patted over the intense heat he felt from the coffee.

  
  
  


Jeno gently grabbed his hand that was swaddled with napkins, Yangyang darting his eyes upwards to meet his gaze, his breath catching in his throat.

  
  
  


Jeno was just smiling warmly at him.

  
  
  


Yangyang gaped at him wordlessly before flushing, removing his hand from his grasp in embarrassment, “ _Sorry!_ Let me buy you a new hoodie, I would say coffee but I am now deathly afraid of being near you with such a substance.” He said guiltily, Jeno shaking his head again in understanding.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. It was my bad anyway, I shouldn’t have tried to walk up to you so suddenly.” He said kindly, leaning over slightly to whisper into his ear, “ _Don’t worry, it’s already healed._ ” 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t even have time to control the skip in his heart rate, the heat in his face spreading to his neck as Jeno’s lips brushed his ear, that soft, deep voice sending tingles down his spine.

  
  
  


He laughed nervously, brushing over the ear he had spoken into absently, Jeno still standing unbelievably close to him making him back away awkwardly.

  
  
  


“ _Tha-That’s good._ I’m glad you’ve got that at least.” He said, wanting to _die_ of mortification at how _useless_ his mouth was.

  
  
  


Jeno nodded, reaching a hand out to grasp his elbow, Yangyang glancing down at the touch in surprise before the werewolf was pulling him out of the shop.

  
  
  


Yangyang followed after him wearily, able to break out of his hold easily but _morbidly_ _curious_ to know why exactly Jeno was leading him out to the sidewalk.

  
  
  


They stopped by the outdoor seating, all the available white, plastic tables and dark chairs empty as everyone was either inside or in their car at the drive thru.

  
  
  


Jeno gestured for him to sit, Yangyang doing so gingerly, eyeing the shifter carefully but the dark haired boy was surprisingly unperturbed.

  
  
  


“I have been following your scent.” Jeno said bluntly, Yangyang choking slightly on his spit at the unexpected comment. He cleared his throat pointedly, his eyebrows furrowing at him incredulously.

  
  
  


“You’ve been doing _what?_ ” He asked anxiously, Jeno shaking his head as if to dispel Yangyang’s dark ideas of what Jeno following him could mean.

  
  
  


“I really didn’t have any malicious intent in doing so. I wanted to be upfront about it because I don’t want to come off as a stalker... _even though that’s basically what I am._ But I swear it hasn’t been long, maybe _two days?_ ” Jeno said sheepishly, his hand rising to scratch at the back of his nape, Yangyang’s eyes following the attractive action avidly.

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded slowly, truthfully unsure how to take this confession.

  
  
  
  


_Wait_ , was Xiaojun _right_ about the imprinting?!

  
  
  


_Fuck_. He couldn’t lie as _amazing_ as it had been texting Donghyuck these last few days, he couldn’t deny how _utterly taken_ he was with Jeno as well.

  
  
  


_Shit_. This _totally_ _was_ a supernatural boyfriend simulator. He prayed to _God, his guardian angels, Jesus, The Holy Spirit, Beyoncé,_ and whatever _other_ holy being that was listening to not receive the bad ending.

  
  
  


_Please give me a good_ _ending_. With lots of hot make out sessions, maybe even _smut?_

  
  
  


Ok don’t go there while you’re around a Magic with _advanced senses,_ Yangyang.

  
  
  


“ _I see…_ ” He said finally, the autumn breeze ruffling Jeno’s dark hair off his forehead, Yangyang’s fists clenching with how effortlessly gorgeous he was.

  
  
  


“So, you’ve been following me _because?_ ” He questioned pointedly, Jeno sitting upwards with a serious expression on his face.

  
  
  
  


“I like you, Yangyang.” He said firmly.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang.exe stopped working.

  
  
  
  


WHAT?!

  
  


_WHAT?!_

  
  
  


_Hellooooo, anybody there?!_ _What the fuck_ was even happening to Yangyang.

  
  
  


When he turned 20 he thought he would be tearing into a demon’s flesh and then crushing his whole life force. _Not_ being propositioned by _hot fucking guys_.

  
  
  
  


Maybe he should shut up and be grateful but he had _literally_ _shot_ _Jeno in the thigh!_

  
  
  


Maybe _he_ wasn’t the crazy one. Maybe _they_ were.

  
  
  


_Yes, Yes,_ that _definitely_ makes sense.

  
  
  


He giggled nervously, fiddling with the green straw in his plastic cup as his brain recovered from his brief malfunctioning where he had just stared across at Jeno with his mouth gaping open like a moron.

  
  
  


“I uh, _I’m sorry what?_ You _like_ me? This is the _third time_ we’ve met, Jeno.” He said with a small whine, Jeno reaching over to grasp his hand, Yangyang instantly coloring at the touch, staring at it in bewilderment.

  
  
  


“It’s because of something that werewolves do. When we stare into a person's eyes and inhale a scent that our wolf finds compatible, we fall for that person.” Jeno said evenly, his hazel eyes making Yangyang’s heart leap into his throat.

  
  
  


_Imprinting_ , his mind supplied helpfully.

  
  
  


“ _Ah_ , I see...so you’ve _imprinted_ on me then?” He asked hesitantly, Jeno flushing slightly as he nodded.

  
  
  


“Imprinting doesn’t just affect wolves it also affects the imprintee. Of course you can always reject me, it may be a strong attraction but unless we’ve mated it isn’t permanent or set in stone.” Jeno said quickly, flushing nervously.

  
  
  


Yangyang pointedly looked away as Jeno mentioned _mating_.

  
  
  


_Oh Lord, give him strength._

  
  
  


“ _Right_ , well I’m not going to reject you, Jeno. I uh, also think you’re very... _handsome.”_ He said timidly, Jeno beaming at him beautifully.

  
  
  


“ _Really?! Wow_ , Yangyang. I-I can’t believe this, _you’re so beautiful,_ I can’t even process the fact that you’d still give me a chance after I admitted to following you without your permission.” Jeno said breathlessly, Yangyang unable to stare into those horribly earnest eyes, shaking his head shyly.

  
  
  


“It’s because of the imprinting, I understand. I’m sure your wolf is very distressed if you aren’t around me.” He said easily, Jeno smiling at him softly.

  
  
  


“I’m really lucky to have imprinted on someone who understands.” He said quietly, Yangyang’s heart clenching at the personal confession.

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh Jen,_ of course I understand.” Yangyang said with a meaningful smile, Jeno returning it kindly.

  
  
  


“Would you put in your number? Maybe we can go out this Saturday. I’ll take you to lunch, we could watch a movie?” Jeno asked softly, Yangyang nodding slowly with a fond smile on his lips.

  
  
  


He took Jeno’s phone and slid his own across the table to exchange numbers, his heart fluttering at the idea of going on a date.

  
  
  


He didn’t want to hurt Donghyuck though. He _really, really_ liked the witch as well.

  
  
  


He would be honest about their situation, hopefully Donghyuck could understand that until Jeno’s wolf made a decision about their potential as mates he would have to see Jeno.

  
_At the same time_.   
  
Because _that_ wasn’t a _shitty_ thing to do.

  
  
  


He briefly smiled as Jeno excused himself to go to his pack’s house for training, Yangyang climbing into his Jeep with a heavy heart. 

  
  


_He wanted that good ending._ With _everything_ in him.

  
  
  


⛓🗡🤍

  
  
  


That Saturday, when he was set to meet Jeno in the afternoon, he had to set an alarm the night before to make sure he didn’t sleep through their date.

  
  


He told Donghyuck the night that he had met Jeno in the coffee shop about him because without clearing his conscience, his guilt would _eat him alive._

  
  


(“Hi angel!” Donghyuck had said with such exuberance, Yangyang melted in the seat by his windowsill.

  
  


“Hi Duckie, how was your day?” He asked softly, leaning his head against the window and gazing out at their empty yard yearningly.

  
  
  


“Pretty good, _I think_ I found a book that has what you’re looking for.” Donghyuck said enthusiastically, Yangyang sitting up abruptly.

  
  
  


“ _You did?!_ ” He asked excitedly, Donghyuck confirming his previous claim assuredly.

  
  
  


“ _You’re so amazing, babe!_ I don’t know how I can repay you. I promise our date will be _absolutely perfect,_ I’ll even pay for our meals.” He said cheerfully, Donghyuck humming approvingly on the opposite end.

  
  
  


“I’ll hold you to that promise, Yangie. You think you can come over to the store Saturday night so I can show you what you’ll need?” Donghyuck asked happily.

  
  
  


Yangyang instantly thought of Jeno and their date, his heart stuttering slightly, he bit his lip before speaking, “Yeah I can make it Saturday night...I actually wanted to tell you something. There’s um, something that I think you should know.” Yangyang said quietly.

  
  
  


Donghyuck asked him what was on his mind, his soft voice making Yangyang’s fists clench anxiously.

  
  
  


“I...met this werewolf, his name is Jeno, he imprinted on me…” He said cautiously, wincing slightly and flailing his hoodie sleeve in embarrassment.

  
  
  


“Is that so?... _Is he hot?_ ” Donghyuck asked amusedly.

  
  


Yangyang pulled the phone away from his ear, his mouth gaping like a fish at it before returning it to his ear where Donghyuck was laughing heartily.

  
  


“ _Babe,_ _are you there?_ _Sorry,_ was that inappropriate? Angel, if you think I’m gonna stop a werewolf from being attracted to you or you being attracted to him when he’s _imprinted_ , I’m gonna remind you that _I am a witch._ I know very well the effects of such an occurrence.” He said easily, Yangyang relaxing against his window again.

  
  
  


“I just, _I don’t know_ , I thought you might think that I wasn’t still crazy for you too.” He said shyly, Donghyuck cooing at him over the phone.

  
  
  


“ _Oh, baby._ I _know_ that you’re crazy about me. It’d be _real_ _hard_ to deny a face like this…. _speaking of faces,_ would you happen to have this werewolf’s Instagram? Any shirtless pictures available for sale?” He said slyly, Yangyang giggling into the receiver while he and Donghyuck began gushing over Jeno’s pictures.)

  
  
  


Knowing he had Donghyuck’s assurance that it was alright to see Jeno and maybe even introduce the two of them later that night as well, helped him sleep like an infant. For once sleeping peacefully.

  
  
  


That is until his doorbell started ringing like it was life or death if he didn’t _answer the damn door._

  
  
  


Yangyang stomped down the stairs, staring at his phone incredulously to where he could see two _awfully_ familiar faces through their security cameras. He sighed heavily before he reached the door, pressing the button to the speaker connected with their doorbell.

  
  
  


“What _exactly_ are you two doing here? _How the fuck did you even find where I live?!_ ” Yangyang hissed in displeasure, the two tilting their ears to the side, most likely detecting his heart rate on the opposite side of the door, Jaemin leaning into the camera with a startling leer.

  
  
  


“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and _Yangyang_ is the sun!” He quipped dramatically, clutching at his heart while Yangyang’s lips twitched in amusement despite how he should be _worried_ about the fact that two vampires followed his scent all the way to his house.

  
  
  


“We are currently speaking through a door, so that quote isn’t exactly hitting the way it should.” Yangyang replied impassively, staring at the sight of the admittedly gorgeous vampires through his house’s HD cameras. 

  
  
  


_If he took a screenshot it’s nobody’s business but his own._

  
  
  


“O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven!” Renjun continued. The two _really_ had a flair for dramatics, Yangyang noted ruefully.

  
  
  


“How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here.” He said humoring them for some _god awful reason,_ secretly enjoying the way they both perked up at him playing along.

  
  
  


“With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.” Jaemin said brightly, Yangyang sighing in resignation, truthfully _very much affected_ by Jaemin’s deep tone reciting Shakespeare to him so excitedly.

  
  
  


He pulled open the door, glancing between the two of them with a calm heart rate that he was _indeed_ willfully keeping up even though the ethereal duo stood a foot away from him.

  
  
  


“Hello again, doll.” Jaemin said in a lazy drawl, leaning against the door frame with a smirk, Yangyang exhaling evenly as he narrowed his eyes at the pink haired man.

  
  
  


“You have some _real_ _nerve_ showing up to a house full of hunters.” Yangyang said indifferently, Renjun smiling at him prettily.

  
  
  


“We can hear how many heartbeats are in the house. We know it’s just you and your dads.” Renjun chirped enthusiastically, Yangyang giving him a deadpan look.

  
  
  


“Would you like me to _slam the door in your faces_ or would you want me to stay here and let you _explain_ why you decided to show up on my day off?” Yangyang said kindly, a sliver of aggravation sneaking into his tone, Jaemin sighing dreamily as he leaned his head against the frame.

  
  
  


“We’ve come for your hand in marriage.” Jaemin said mischievously, Yangyang instantly flushing at his teasing, a pretty squeak of affront escaping his lips.

  
  
  


“ _What_ are you talking about?! Did you perhaps suffer _head trauma_ when I slammed you against that wall and then cut a slash down your chest with a holy blade?!” Yangyang said incredulously, his training _instantly_ wasting away as his heart skipped again.

  
  
  


“I was hoping we could make that a regular thing, actually.” Jaemin proposed nonchalantly, a disbelieving noise escaping Yangyang’s lips.

  
  
  


_Crazy_. They were all _lunatics,_ the lot of them.

  
  
  


“If this is about you liking the taste of my blood, _fine_ I’ll just admit it. I used a supplement.” He said with a frustrated sigh, the silver haired vampire _tsk_ ’ing at him as he leaned against the left door frame.

  
  
  


“ _Oh no, darling._ We know _that_. We still think your blood is exquisite but now that we know how many unbelievably attractive qualities you possess we _must_ try and court you.” Renjun said kindly, Yangyang staring at him evenly.

  
  
  


“ _Attractive qualities?_ Like being able to resist your powers of persuasion? What _else_ can you do? Are you _gifted?_ Can you read my mind, have telekinesis, like let’s not just focus on me here.” Yangyang quipped lightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
  
  


Jaemin smiled at him indulgently, “You see, love? Do you _see_ why I’m so crazy for him? That _arrogance,_ it really gets me going.” He purred alluringly, Yangyang staring into his beguiling gaze, thrown by the sheer _awe_ he found there.

  
  
  


“I wouldn’t say I was _arrogant_ but _thank you,_ I suppose.” He said with a slight mirthful tilt at the corner of his mouth. 

  
  
  


Jaemin nodded agreeably, “You’re right, sweetheart. My apologies, it's not arrogance but true, well deserved _confidence_. Either way I would submit myself to being used as your doormat to have a chance to take you out to eat. I would also be _very_ willing for you to use me as target practice.” Jaemin quipped with a Cheshire grin, Yangyang internally screaming at the mere idea.

  
  
  


Before he knew it, all the time he had given himself to get ready before his date (the whole 30 minutes) had passed, Jeno suddenly texting him on his phone that he arrived to pick him up.

  
  
  


Yangyang let out a small groan of frustration, opening the gate door from his phone even though he was just in a red crew neck sweater with the Harvard logo, black running shorts, and his black Adidas slides.

  
  
  


_Why_ was his life the way that it was? 

  
  
  


Yangyang would just _really_ like to talk with the person in charge.

  
  
  


“ _Listen,_ as _flattered_ as I am about you willing to be my doormat we’ll have to reschedule for another time. I have plans today.” Yangyang said weakly after Renjun continued to suggest date ideas while Yangyang stayed silent and had an existential crisis.

  
  
  


“Plans? Oh we didn’t know that. We’ll settle this with your phone number then.” Jaemin said with a cheerful grin, Yangyang exasperatedly gesturing for him to hand over his device.

  
  
  


While he inputted his number quickly, Jeno arrived at his doorstep looking dashing in a dark green leather jacket, a simple black tee shirt on the inside with tight, black ripped jeans over his muscular thighs, white and black Nike’s on his feet.

  
  
  


Jaemin glanced at the man approaching the door, inhaling subtlety and straightening at the alluring smokey, sandalwood and cedar scent.

  
  
  


He glanced at Renjun meaningfully, his lover leaning his head against the white door frame with a knowing glint in his eyes.

  
  
  


The werewolf arrived near them, Jaemin roaming his eyes over his perfect shoulder to waist ratio, the sound of his healthy heart rate making his tongue dart over his canines instinctively.

  
  
  


_“You have a puppy._ ” Jaemin crooned fondly, stepping close with hooded eyes towards Jeno who flushed till the tips of his ears, his eyes darting away shyly before returning his gaze beseechingly at Yangyang.

  
  
  


Renjun huffed amusedly, also not bothering to hide his _blatant appreciation_ of the werewolf’s physique, Yangyang rubbing at his temples as an attempt to soothe away the oncoming headache. 

  
  


“Yes this is Jeno, he’s a werewolf. Jen, this is Renjun and Jaemin you can just walk past them into the house, they’re in time out right now.” Yangyang said tiredly, Jeno flushing an even deeper red as Renjun tilted his head at him with a sweet smile and then looped his arm through his.

  
  
  


“That’s not fair, love. How come the wolf can enter and we can’t? Don’t you want to keep us company, Jeno?” Renjun asked meaningfully, Jeno darting his eyes to the ground to avoid his _obvious_ attempt at persuasion.

  
  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes, before he could even scold the vampire he heard his father call his name from inside the house.

  
  
  


Yangyang pivoted on his foot to face him slowly, his father gazing at him for a second before flicking his mocha irises to the three men standing on their porch through the open door.

  
  
  


“Have you started a harem?” His father asked amusedly, eyeing Yangyang from the banister to where the vampires stood at the door currently smushing Jeno between them while the werewolf looked embarrassed.

  
  
  


“ _Yes!_ ” Jaemin said giddily at the same time as Yangyang said “ _No!_ ” fiercely, the hunter glaring at the vampire in disbelief.

  
  
  


“ _Shut up_ , we are _so_ not together.” Yangyang said, crossing his arms over his chest, as Ten climbed down the stairs slowly, an eager grin on his face.

  
  
  


“ _Well_ , my son will be the one to give you permission. I’ll get the folding chairs. This’ll probably take a while.” His father said charmingly, patting Yangyang on the head who snapped his teeth at him childishly.

  
  
  


Jaemin watched as Ten left to retrieve the folding chairs from their storage room, smiling pleasantly as Yangyang glared at him angrily.

  
  
  


“Your father seems nice.” He chirped happily, Renjun sighing softly at his boyfriend.

  
  
  


“Ok, _you know what?_ _Fine_ , I give you permission to enter my home. But _don’t touch anything._ You won’t stay for long, I have _things_ to do.” Yangyang said with a huff of irritation turning on his heel to the kitchen while the vampire’s smiled in satisfaction dragging Jeno along with them.

  
  


-

  
  


Yangyang considered the three men currently sitting across from.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin looked _exceptionally_ pleased at this development, Jeno looked adorably nervous as the pink haired vampire kept his arm around his shoulder while Renjun amusingly enough had put a hand on his right knee. Renjun himself looked calm, staring back at Yangyang expectantly.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang exhaled steadily, folding his hands onto the table with a calculating look.

  
  
  
  


“I want to be clear about something. _I like all three of you._ I think you’re all too good to be true and _way too handsome_ to be wasting your time on someone who has hurt you.” He began evenly, Renjun’s lips parted to protest, Yangyang simply sending him a sharp look for attempting to interrupt him.

  
  
  
  


Renjun closed his mouth abashedly, Jaemin staring at him with another one of those _significant_ glints that Yangyang _refused_ to look into at that moment.

  
  
  
  


“I’m saying this now because it would be unfair to make you believe that I favor one of you more than the other. Also...I’m currently in the middle of something. Let’s call it _a revenge plot_ because it is. I can’t withhold this type of information from you because it would be wrong of me to lead you to believe that I want to focus my attention on dating when truthfully I have a _much_ bigger interest in finishing my life’s one sole mission.” Yangyang said calmly, the men across from him staring at him curiously.

  
  
  
  


“ _A revenge plot_ huh? Your bluntness _astounds_ me. Care to share with the class what this revenge plot entails, baby doll?” Jaemin asked purposefully, staring at Yangyang with a genuine curiosity, the hunter feeling his heart bleed when he thought of him wanting to become involved.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang directed his gaze to the table difficultly, swallowing thickly. He should not say anymore. He shouldn’t _dare_ try and bring them into his own messy life.

  
  
  
  


“The fact that I’m doing a revenge plot should be enough for you, Jaemin. I _won’t_ allow you to know any further for your own safety.” Yangyang said imploringly, Jaemin slumping against the chair with a pout.

  
  
  


“What if we can help? I know we gave our blood to you. What are you doing that’s so dangerous? I know you said not to worry but I care about you, Yangyang. Please tell us.” Jeno said pleadingly, Renjun nodding firmly.

  
  
  
  


“We’ve helped you so far. Whatever is troubling you I will do whatever it takes to make sure you’re safe. Please trust us.” Renjun said softly, Yangyang staring as he reached across to intertwine their hands.

  
  
  
  


The coldness of his palm was familiar, Yangyang instantly thinking back to the night they met at the club. _Who knew_ they would be sitting here like this?

  
  
  


Renjun and Jaemin were staring at him seriously, their sincerity making Yangyang’s heart tremble with uncertainty. 

  
  
  


_Jeno’s eyes_ …the warmth that he found within those pools of chocolate always stole his breath away.

  
  
  


He was touched by their passion. 

  
  
  


It reminded him of his own for the people _he_ loved.

  
  
  


Sitting across from these gorgeous individuals who he had only met once upon a time ago _and ye_ _t_ Yangyang couldn’t deny the magnetism he felt to all of them.

  
  
  
  


He thought of Donghyuck who had searched through dozens of books tirelessly all to help him even though the witch was probably worried out of his mind to send Yangyang on what he felt could be a suicide mission.

  
  
  


But Donghyuck _believed_ in him, _trusted_ him, _admired_ him.

  
  
  


Maybe the guardian angels that he should be relying on weren’t the ones that his aunt had spoken so reverently of.

  
  
  


Perhaps instead they were two vampires, a werewolf, and a witch. Guiding a hunter through the darkness that they were increasingly familiar with.

  
  
  


“It’s true that you have helped me so far. Believe me, I am _well aware_ of how lucky I am to have received your contributions to my plan. But this is dangerous. Truly _life threatening_ if things go as south as I believe that they will.” Yangyang said firmly, trying to warn them one final time before he inevitably caved to Jeno’s puppy dog eyes.

  
  
  


“All the more reason that we wish to help you, my love. I’d sooner sacrifice myself to a viper pit if it meant you would be fine. Keep in mind that I am immortal, of course.” Renjun quipped lightly, Yangyang cracking a smile at his dry humor.

  
  
  


“Then I’ll tell you. But not now, I’ll explain tonight. I’ll text you an address to where we’ll meet. If you _really_ care about me this much and aren’t just interested in being my dummy in target practice, then come tonight at 8pm.” Yangyang said glancing at Jaemin pointedly, the vampire smiling at him shamelessly.

  
  
  


“Just say you want me to come, baby. You don’t even have to beg, just _demand it_ and I’ll show up with a set of filed fangs.” The pink haired man said in that ever fever inducing velvet tone, Yangyang staring at him fondly.

  
  


“Your fangs will only be needed at _certain times_ Jaemin. None of them will be used on others however, that spot is reserved for me.” Yangyang said with an innocent smile, Jaemin visibly melting into his chair with a promising grin.

  
  


“I am serious about your hand in marriage.” Jaemin said with an infatuated gaze, Yangyang nodding indulgently.

  
  


“When the time comes, I suppose.” He said lightly, glancing over to where Renjun rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder and the werewolf seemed both shy and nonplussed, his arm hovering over the vampire’s shoulder in uncertainty.

  
  


Yangyang escorted them out of his house, smiling softly at the sight of Renjun intertwining his fingers with Jeno’s as Jaemin pressed against the werewolf’s side to whisper something into his ear that made the tips of them an endearing blood red.

  
  


He closed the door with a lighter heart than he expected, turning around and startling at the sight of his father sipping at a white porcelain tea cup.

  
  


Ten stared at him meaningfully, Yangyang scratching at the back of his neck in faux nonchalance, a virtuous smile on his face.

  
  
  


“You have some very handsome _friends_ , Yangie. Are the cotton candy one and the cloud a set?” His father asked innocently, clearly referring to Jaemin and Renjun, Yangyang sighing heavily.

  
  
  


“ _Yes, dad._ You could say that.” He said slowly, Ten humming in acknowledgment.

  
  
  


His father sipped at his tea again, swallowing the liquid and then turning away to head up the banister, beckoning Yangyang to follow him with a graceful curl of his fingers.

  
  


“Come with me to the master bedroom, my prodigal son.” He said lightly, Yangyang warily following after him.

  
  


“ _Why?_ ” He asked carefully, dragging out the vowel as they climbed the carpeted stairs.

  
  


“I’m going to show you how to put on a condom.” His father said easily, Yangyang tripping over the last step, his face the color of an apple as he spluttered in affront.

  
  


“Oh My God, _Dad! Do not_ say those words to me without warning!” Yangyang whined petulantly, his father petting over his head as he obediently trudged into his room anyway.

  
  
  


“Yes, Yes you’ll thank me later, sweetheart.” Ten said affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, proof reading is hard 🤠 Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be all five of them coming together, the real, long awaited bonding begins.


	3. I am human, I come with knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kind of late but happy pride! Also it’s not Donghyuck’s birthday where I’m at yet but it is in Korea so happy birthday to our wonderful and talented sunshine! Title is from “I come with knives” by IAMX. I just want to take a moment to thank you all for reading, the kudos and the comments mean so much 🥺 Not sure exactly how long this chap is but oof, it’s longgg. The much awaited meeting of all five has arrived. We get some adult content in this chap 🤠 also Renjun gets a little rough with Jaemin here but I want you to know they’ve been together for a long time and have a well established dynamic, so they have talked out that kind of treatment. I just wanted to point it out bc reading it back I could see how it could make you squint a little in concern, but Jaemin in this fic is a real masochist, that’ll be explored later 👀

  
After years of hunting, Yangyang had come to learn that he much preferred the cover of nightfall rather than the sun’s harsh rays.

  
  
  


At night you could become one with the shadows, human’s finally allowed to be on an even playing field with those who naturally perform acts of darkness with the moon as their guide.

  
  
  


During the twilight you can hide away the skeletons in your closet, the low light shielding you away from the truth that the day so bluntly reveals.

  
  
  


He enjoyed driving at night the most.

  
  
  


There was a calmness about the act that sunk deep into his bones, a tranquility that he craved to be permanent. 

  
  
  


As comforting as the black void of night was, he also enjoyed seeing the sun rise again. A reminder that his life must continue. That no matter how badly you try to hide amongst the shadows, light will find you and help you face the truth.

  
  
  


No matter how cruel it may be.

  
  
  


Yangyang noticed that the only other car in the small parking lot to the left of the magic shop was a 2015 black Toyota Corolla, smiling slightly as Jeno popped out of the vehicle as he hopped out of his own Jeep.

  
  
  


He was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, Yangyang dragging his eyes over his body in appreciation discreetly, the vampire’s patiently waiting alongside the wall in their matching black blazers that had different collars with dark jeans.

  
  


Renjun’s blazer had white crystals along the lapels while Jaemin had a red rhinestone brooch on the right side, the fluorescent street lamps unable to wash out their unnaturally stunning forms.

  
  
  


Yangyang led them to the back silently, the streets around them eerily silent, Yangyang able to hear every crunch of gravel underneath his dark combat boots as they passed through the dark alleyway to the familiar magic shop.

  
  
  


He paused as he reached the black door of its back entrance. He glanced behind him to the other’s who had joined him before turning back and giving three consecutive knocks in a particular rhythm.

  
  
Jeno glanced around at the desolate alley, all his senses on high alert as they waited for someone to open the door, Renjun catching his eye and giving him a small reassuring smile. Jeno felt his lips part in surprise as his wolf passed along his subconscious as the strong scent of shea with almonds entered his senses, his eyes dropping to his feet in confusion.  
  


Yangyang stepped away afterwards and stood patiently till the door cracked open and revealed the sun kissed witch. “ _Yangie!_ ” Donghyuck said brightly, a content smile forming on his pretty lips. 

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled back at him fondly, momentarily reminiscing on how lucky he was to gain that kind of reaction before the witch glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow at the mortal.

  
  
  


“You’ve brought a lot of _handsome_ _men_ with you I see...” he said with a pointed look. The brown haired boy smiled sheepishly, “Let’s just call them moral support for now.” He said as he stepped closer to Donghyuck, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck blinked at him in surprise before he gave him a pleased smile, the curve of his lips never down turning even as the three other young men entered his store behind the hunter.

  
  
  


“A puppy _and_ a witch. How interesting, lovely. I didn’t realize how popular you were.” Jaemin said in a pleased tone after eyeing Donghyuck approvingly, the witch blinking at him in astonishment as Yangyang shot him a look that clearly said _to behave._

  
  
  


The back of the store was dimly lit by one lone tall, thin lamp in the corner, the light casting a warm orange glow, Yangyang gazing at the long rectangular wooden table that was in the left side of the store with books strewn throughout the top of it curiously.

  
  
  


“Thanks for allowing them to join in tonight, Hyuckie. This uh, was kind of a recent development. This is _Jeno,_ he's the werewolf. The one who spoke was _Jaemin_ and the silver haired, handsome man is _Renjun_.” Yangyang said light heartedly, Renjun preening at being praised while Jaemin pouted petulantly, Jeno waving bashfully to Donghyuck who stood on the other side of the table with a knowing smile.

  
  
  


“I think _we all_ can agree that _we’re all_ handsome here.” Jaemin said childishly, Yangyang pinching at his ear to scold him. Jaemin melted against him at the touch however, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his shoulder like a needy cat.

  
  
  


Yangyang patted his arms in slow, exasperatedly fond pats. Renjun glancing over all the books based upon demonology with his eyebrows raising higher and higher into his hair.

  
  
  


“ _Oh Xiao Yang,_ are you summoning _a demon_ for your revenge plot?” Renjun said amusedly but there was a worried undertone that was reflected on his face, his beautiful features frowning deeply.

  
  
  


Jeno had been holding a large, red book gazing through the pages with a grimace on his face when he saw glimpses of dark inky images of demons and Hell before he gasped incredulously, fumbling the book in alarm.

  
  
  


“ _A-A demon?!_ Wha-What could you possibly need a demon for?” Jeno asked concernedly, the puppy eyes coming out in full force making Yangyang sigh as Jaemin removed his arms to stare at him intently.

  
  


Yangyang gently gestured for the men to gather around the table, Jeno standing to his left, Donghyuck across from him, Jaemin hovering by his right with Renjun beside him.

  
  


Yangyang placed his hands on the table, his gaze focused on all the heavy books. Somewhere within their content was a solution to the ceasing of endless pain. To find the catharsis he _yearned_ for with each passing day.

  
  


He pressed his lips together briefly before raising his gaze over to Donghyuck evenly, the witch staring at him expectantly.

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help but realize the witch had smudged dark eye shadows over his lids, a pretty pink balm over his lips, his skin shining even in the low light. He was _so beautiful._ He had done so much for him. 

  
  


He _deserved_ to know what the reason he had worked so tirelessly was for.

  
  


“I’m going to tell you why I’m summoning a demon, not just _any_ demon either. Who I want has remained the same for eight years. I have never strayed from the thought for a _second_. There was not a moment in my life where I was satisfied with just settling with killing lower level demons. I want _it_. The being that killed my parents with its own _merciless_ hands. _I_ _want to summon the demon king._ ” He said determinedly, Donghyuck’s lips parting in visible disbelief.

  
  
  


“It killed... _your parents?_ ” Donghyuck asked softly, Yangyang nodding once firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as he darted his eyes over the men who were all silent, listening to him avidly.

  
  
  


“I wasn’t born a Qian. Ten ge and Kun ge took me in when I was eleven years old. They weren’t the ones who introduced me to this world, I had learned that the hard way. My parents were murdered by that demon. In cold blood.” He said impassively, Jeno still fidgeting with the book worriedly.

  
  
  


“A demon king...Yangyang, you’re prepared enough to summon _a demon king?_ With just our blood?” The wolf asked incredulously, Yangyang shaking his head.

  
  
  


“It’s not just your blood that I’ll need. I came here tonight to learn about what else I’ll need from Donghyuck. If you’re interested in knowing what I’m doing he’ll explain what I have to do. But no matter how dangerous it is, I’m _more_ than ready to face whatever comes.” Yangyang said assuredly.

  
  
  


“ _Yes_ we should learn about what else you’ll be needing _right away_.” Donghyuck said eagerly, scouring through the books on the table to find pieces of notebook paper that he had scribbled notes on, as well as copies of pages from the texts that he had highlighted in orange.

  
  


He looked up with a bit of a frown, “I tried to find as much I could. I scoured the entire shop for anything we could find on demons. _Unsurprisingly_ my coven only had books about the basic knowledge of them.” Donghyuck said apologetically, Yangyang nodding in acknowledgment.

  
  


“ _Anti possession, exorcism rituals, how to conjure cross road demons,_ you know very _baby witch_ appropriate stuff. Witches, as you know, specialize in various forms of magic. In the beginning we used our powers to serve the Earth. Mother Nature gave us our gifts to do her bidding and protect the land. _Maintain the order._ ” Donghyuck shared calmly, Jeno gazing at him in fascination.

  
  


Renjun and Jaemin seemed unsurprised by this knowledge as was Yangyang, he had studied their history thoroughly since there happened to be many covens in Neo City.

  
  


“However there was a point when a witch discovered the power of the unseen arts. _Dark magic._ ” The sun kissed witch said with a small uncomfortable glance at the table where books were open displaying disturbing illustrations of demonic possession.

  
  


“Dark Magic is still a natural, normal art form and The Grand Coven doesn’t forbid anyone from practicing it. _But it’s dangerous._ The effect dark magic has on a witch is instantaneous. It’s like spilling ink on a piece of parchment, it will _consume_ all the sources of light within your body.” Donghyuck said avidly, Yangyang glancing away when he felt a prick at his conscience.

  
  


Another mention of the light. 

  
  


Yangyang knew what it meant, what it represented.

  
  


Your _soul_. The _very essence of your being._

  
  


_Your life force._

  
  


“To partake in the practice of the unseen arts is to write a contact with the devil in exchange for unprecedented knowledge and prowess with your magic. Not every witch has the same amount of capabilities, that’s why we have _Supremes_. Supremes who have mastered the _seven wonders_ and use their own talents bestowed upon them by Mother Nature to lead their covens towards the light.” Donghyuck explained calmly, Renjun stepping forward to lean against the table.

  
  


“I know of the unseen arts and I know what a Supreme is. But what are the _Seven Wonders?_ ” The silver haired man said interestedly.

  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him kindly, “Seven abilities that only the witches with the strongest magic can perform. _Pyrokinesis, Descensum, Vitalum Vitalis, Divination, Transmutation, Concilium and Telekinesis._ Some witches can do a few of them. Only a Supreme is capable of _all seven_.” 

  
  


“So these witches who practice the dark arts are witches who weren’t born with strong magical abilities. Then they turn to the dark arts and agree to serve the devil in exchange for immense power?” Renjun asked skeptically, Donghyuck nodding assuredly.

  
  


“ _That’s right._ There was a time that it didn’t matter if you were born with great skill, there were still witches who wanted more. But you see the properties of magic are simple, in exchange for power you must give something of equal or greater value. _Your soul right?_ But there were witches who _of course,_ thought they could get away with tipping the scales, scotch free.” The witch said with an incredulous huff.

  
  


“The natural order _will always_ correct itself. Whether you want it to or not, those who were greedy were punished and all of a sudden the numbers of witches depleted. There were too many people doing unspeakable things so openly, in the 1600’s mass killings of those who were found to be a witch started. Witches almost went extinct if they hadn’t stopped that practice.” He said sadly, Jeno leaning over to nudge his shoulder gently in encouragement causing Donghyuck to blink at him in surprise before he smiled softly.

  
  


“Although many witches have steered away from that practice knowing the hefty price you pay, there are still witches out there who _do_ practice it. But when that witch hunt happened, all those books were thrown away, later to be collected by covens who specialize in the dark arts. That’s why there is practically nothing of help here.” Donghyuck said with a heavy sigh.

  
  


He grabbed the pieces of notebook paper, “I managed to find something. It's not much but it does confirm what we need. Many of the same things that you use to summon other demons, _blood of the summoner, acacia, oil of Abramelin, six lit candles in the form of the pentagram,_ the sixth one in the middle. But I don’t have the incantation, and those sigil’s that I gave you won’t be strong enough to contain a demon king.” The witch said warily, his hazel eyes gazing at Yangyang carefully, the hunter exhaling steadily.

  
  
  


“It’s alright, I figured it would be that way. It was wishful thinking on my part, my dad told me later on that I would need something stronger. Like I said the price is nothing to me. I’ll do whatever it takes.” Yangyang said sternly, Donghyuck nodding after a moment before he cleared his throat to speak again.

  
  


“Well, I found that to contain a demon king, it will require a _very_ specific type of Devil’s Trap design.” Donghyuck said impartially, sliding over the pages of the images, Yangyang gazing at them critically with a nod.

  
  


He expected that much as well.

  
  


“We’ll still need the blood of course, but the items that I feel are going to be harder to obtain is the actual summoning incantation for a demon king. _I know where we can find it though!_ ” Donghyuck said eagerly, turning around a royal purple book, thick with text, to place it in the middle of the table. 

“It resides in a spell book _so rare_ I had to spend most of my time trying to find a way to locate the current whereabouts of it. It’s called _The Book of the Damned._ ” He said with a grin that was so bright you would think lightly of such a title.

  
  


“ _The Book of the Damned?_ Well, that isn’t foreboding at all.” Jaemin said sarcastically, worriedly pressing against Yangyang’s side.

  
  


Yangyang felt his stomach turn slightly in trepidation.

  
  


“ _The Book of the Damned_ is a very powerful dark magic book. It was written about 700 years ago, by a nun named _Agnes_ who dedicated her life to breaking curses after she received " _visions of darkness.”_ The nun locked herself away and, using her own skin for pages and her own blood for ink, she compiled it.” Donghyuck said calmly, Renjun and Jeno both scrunching their noses in disgust.

  
  


“The book contains various dark spells. It is said to have a spell for everything. Only the most powerful and experienced witches are capable of using the Book's power safely. That’s because _well_ , the book itself is like a dark entity. Any person that holds the book will feel an _evil_ aura emitted from the book. If a person handles it for a long time, it will influence the reader's mind to a certain degree.” He said with a grimace, Yangyang feeling more and more anxious as Donghyuck went on.

  
  


“If we want to summon that demon king. We’ll have to get that book.” The witch said with a small glance at Yangyang, his lips pursed together abashedly.

  
  


“It may sound difficult but I _actually_ know a way to locate the book!” Donghyuck said quickly, Yangyang startling out of his anxious reverie to blink at him owlishly.

  
  


“You do?” He asked breathlessly, Donghyuck nodding firmly as he began removing all the books from the table, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin all beginning to help him. 

  
  


They placed the books back on a steel cart, Donghyuck waving his hands to gather their attention.

  
  


“There is a ritual to locate the book. It won’t take too long. Would you be willing to do it today?” He asked the hunter with an avid gaze, Yangyang meeting it evenly as he affirmed his question.

  
  


Donghyuck nodded with a smile, turning to gather what he would need for the ritual as Yangyang leant against the table and rubbed over his eyes with his hands.

  
  


“Well, _to think I would fall for someone crazy enough to summon a demon king_ …I sure hope you’re right about being able to kill the thing, sweetheart.” Jaemin said lightly, but his eyes were boring into Yangyang who stared back at him with a soft, tired sigh.

  
  


“I am as ready as I can be. I’ve trained endlessly for eight years. I’ve exorcised and killed demons before. I know a demon king is nothing compared to those small fries but I’m not exactly a rookie.” Yangyang said firmly, Jaemin smiling slightly at him.

  
  


“I believe in you.” He said simply, Yangyang momentarily taken aback by how sure he sounded.

  
  


Yangyang thought he would have to prove his worth, used to being evaluated and analyzed critically from both his parents and his siblings.

  
  
  


Everyone thought he was ready, gave him support and their full trust. So _why_ did Yangyang still feel like he was currently in front of a dark ravine? 

  
  


Plunging into the vast unknown with a blindfold over his eyes and just a small blade in his hands.

  
  
  


Donghyuck came back with a large paper rolled under his arms, a small wooden bowl that he held with both hands that contained some incense sticks and small candles placed within it. He placed the bowl to the side before unrolling the large paper, Yangyang realizing it was a map of the United States.

  
  


Donghyuck placed the candles at each corner of the map, lighting them with a small purple lighter he took out of his black bomber jacket.

  
  


He glanced upwards again to where they were all staring at him curiously, smiling slightly. 

  
  


“Right, like I said, this ritual isn’t that fancy. Do you happen to have a knife?” The witch asked sheepishly, Yangyang nodding as he removed the butterfly knife he kept within all his jacket sleeves out of his own black and navy blue flannel.

  
  


Jeno blanched as he unsheathed the blade unabashedly, the vampires stepping forward in interest.

  
  


“Will Yangyang have to sacrifice some of his blood to find the book?” Jaemin asked breathlessly, his eyes shining wondrously at the prospect of Yangyang opening his flesh willingly.

  
  


Yangyang snorted slightly as Donghyuck nodded hesitantly, glancing at Yangyang with a raised eyebrow as the hunter waved away his silent question.

  
  


“Sorry about them, they’ll probably be even _weirder_ as soon as I cut into my palm. Do I do that onto the map then?” Yangyang asked calmly, the witch’s lips turning upwards at the corner in amusement.

  
  


“Yes, let me just light the incense. First, the most important part of any ritual is to set an intention.” Donghyuck said lightly, closing his eyes before lighting the incense. “Our intention is to call to the book, to ask for it to guide us to it.” He said as the end of the black stick burned a bright orange before he blew on it, wispy, white smoke rising into the air.

  
  


The witch gazed at Yangyang readily, “Now, I want you to cut your palm, not too shallowly just a clean slash will do, directly over the map and repeat the phrase _Audi vocem meam_ four times. This will be heard by the book, and it will guide you but you must have the intention to search for it, to ask for its _exact_ location.” The witch said as he swirled the incense around, the smoke creating thin rings that haloed above Yangyang.

  
  


Yangyang easily stepped forward to the map, Jeno eyeing him wearily as he gently sliced over the middle of his palm, turning his hand to the side to let the dark fluid fall onto the map.

  
  


“ _Audi vocem meam. Audi vocem meam. Audi vocem meam. Audi vocem meam._ ” Yangyang said clearly, his mindset on the mentioned goal of finding the book’s exact location.

  
  


The blood splattered onto the page, Jaemin and Renjun practically _vibrating_ by his side to have a taste.

  
  


Yangyang took the offered dark piece of cloth from Jeno that he used to wrap around his bleeding hand, handing Jaemin the bloody knife purposefully, Jaemin bowing his head to him graciously before he moved to lick a long stripe up the left side of the knife, Renjun almost snatching it out of his hand to lick the right side.

  
  


Yangyang watched them with a slight mirthful glint in his eyes, their irises overtaken by that familiar obsidian that vampire’s acquired when they had blood lust.

  
  


Yangyang turned his attention back to the map as Donghyuck had murmured in amazement as the blood started moving along the map in a specific direction, his arm still circling around with the incense casually, the ring noticeably only around the hunter.

  
  


“How _interesting_. The blood is moving like that because the book is answering the call?” Renjun asked after handing Yangyang back his knife, curling around his side to peer below at the map while laying his chin on his shoulder.

  
  


Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically, “ _It’s cool huh?_ Yeah I had to do this for a test once. I had to search for a locket that used to belong to my Supreme’s mother.” He said with a cheerful smile.

  
  


The blood soon reached its destination, pooling together in a perfect sphere. Donghyuck squinted at the map, trying to read the name of the city behind the blood, growing impatient and waving his hand upwards to make the blood float over where it had been over the name like a pin.

  
  


He stared in disbelief before he smiled slightly, “Well the good news is it’s on the east coast, right here in Neo City.” Donghyuck said excitedly, Jeno staring blankly as the blood plopped back onto the map.

  
  


“You wouldn’t happen to have a map of Neo City would you?” Yangyang asked bashfully, Donghyuck lifting his mocha eyes to nod at him with a coquettish wink.

  
  


“I _thought_ that it might be. So I printed out one just in case. Let me go and get it.” Donghyuck said eagerly, dashing away briefly to retrieve the flimsy piece of paper, before settling it over the old map.

  
  


“Now, this time I’ll call to it. I don’t want you to cut yourself too many times. _Sorry Renjun and Jaemin._ ” Donghyuck said impishly, as he brought out a small needle to prick at his thumb, all of them watching as it fell innocently onto the paper.

  
  


“ _Audi vocem meam._ _Audi vocem meam. Audi vocem meam. Audi vocem meam._ ” The witch enunciated properly, his eyes glimmering with a bright purple shade as the blood quickly moved over the map, Yangyang blinking in astonishment at how much quicker the response time was.

  
  


Jeno’s nose twitched slightly at the smoky, heady scent of the incense, the smoke seeming to thicken slightly, a feeling of static electricity making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

  
  
  


“You said this book was a dark entity?” He asked weakly, Donghyuck sensing his apprehension and patting him on the shoulder fondly.

  
  
  


“ _You sense that huh?_ Don’t worry, this ritual will not harm us in any way. We are simply speaking to it and it’s replying, there is no way it can influence us at all since we’re not _physically_ using it.” Donghyuck chirped at him, Jeno gazing into his warm, brown eyes before he inhaled a citrus, grapefruit scent. It was both intriguing yet invigorating, hints of heart of litchi and jasmine in the witch’s fragrance as well.

  
  


He exhaled slowly, feeling his heart skip and his head feel light, his wolf rumbling pleasantly in his subconscious. Jeno flushed brightly before turning his gaze away shyly.

  
  


The blood finally ceased its movement, all of them leaning over the table to read through the dim light which district it was over.

  
  


Donghyuck smoothly lifted the blood off the map again, the droplet hovering noticeably before he made a curious noise.

  
  


“This isn’t unexpected actually. The book is currently in a district about four hours away from here, I’m actually familiar with that area because the coven that resides there is _really_ big. It probably has the most members out of any coven on the east coast.” Donghyuck said with a reassuring smile at Yangyang who had stared at the name in hopeful silence.

  
  


Yangyang raised from his slightly bent position, still holding the cloth to his cut as he nodded in understanding. “Is there any way this coven could lend you this book? You said it was dark and dangerous, I don’t know if they would be willing to give it to just _any_ witch.” He said doubtfully.

  
  


Donghyuck nodded considerably, tilting his head slightly. “I honestly think they would be too protective of it to actually give it to us but we can just look for what we need and go. That incantation is in there, _I know it._ They wouldn’t protest to me looking up information in the book. Witches are all about community even if we do have our own respective covens. We have lost too many to not keep tabs on and help each other out.” He said letting Yangyang breathe a little easier.

  
  


“ _Great_ , when will you be available to come with me to get the incantation then?” Yangyang asked eagerly, Donghyuck smiling at him fondly.

  
  


“We could go next weekend, I have classes during the week. Four hours is a pretty long drive.” He said easily, staring at Yangyang with such _warmth_ , it made him feel light and like bubbles of happiness were floating through his whole body.

  
  


“Is this an exclusive trip to you and the lovely blood bender or are we allowed to come along on this journey?” Jaemin asked with a handsome raise of one of his dark, perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

  
  


Yangyang glanced at Donghyuck who nodded at him in approval, the hunter reaching out to pat Jaemin’s head playfully. “You can join the road trip. Just as long as you keep the snarkiness to a minimum. _I’m_ the only one allowed to tease Hyuckie. If you want to join, get in line.” Yangyang said, tilting his head to the side as Jaemin smiled at him purposefully.

  
  


“If the witch has abilities that involve moving blood with a wave of those _cute little fingers_ then I will _gladly_ join the congregation.” The vampire said, glancing from Yangyang to Donghyuck with a deceivingly demure smile.

  
  


Donghyuck coughed in surprise, Renjun humming in agreement. “I think that would be a good crowd to join. A hunter who resembles an angel and a witch who could pass as Apollo’s son... _will the puppy be joining too?_ ” The silver haired man said suggestively, staring across at the werewolf with a satisfied look as Jeno almost froze at being addressed.

  
  


He fiddled with his leather jacket’s zipper adorably, his eyes flickering around them all with wide, innocent eyes. “ _Oh,_ uh, I’m free next Saturday, yeah.” He said bashfully, Yangyang beaming happily.

  
  


“That’s great then! I’ll drive us up there, we could grab lunch. _It’ll be fun!_ I uh, should probably clean my wound now though, I didn’t want to miss anything with the ritual but if I don’t clean it properly I’ll gain a new scar….Duckie can I use your first aid kit really quick?” The hunter said with a small, sheepish smile the hunter ushering him to head towards the back with his own lips quirked at Yangyang’s cuteness.

  
  


The witch suddenly realized he was alone with the three other _distractingly_ attractive Magic’s, flushing slightly, before he steeled himself and stuck out his hand to the perfect, statuesque looking vampires.

  
  


“I uh, didn’t get to introduce myself. _I’m Lee Donghyuck!”_ He said brightly, Renjun and Jaemin stepping closer to take his hand one at a time with twin beatific smiles that made the witch flustered. 

  
  


“ _Donghyuck,_ hmm? Or do you like being called _Duckie?_ ” Renjun asked smoothly as his cool palm met Donghyuck’s warm one, Jaemin’s eyes trailing over his form openly making the sun kissed boy’s stomach flutter with nerves.

  
  


“Uh, whi-whichever is fine.” He stuttered with a captivated gaze as Jaemin took his hand and brushed his thumb over the back of his palm softly.

  
  


“ _Duckie,_ then. I’m Jaemin, and this is my better half Renjun.” He said in a voice as soothing as warm tea, Donghyuck almost melted under his gaze before it darted away to Jeno who stood beside him shyly.

  
  


“ _Our puppy hasn’t introduced himself to you has he?_ We just met him today but we already learned that he needs a little encouragement.” Jaemin cooed as he curled himself around Jeno with a small smirk as the werewolf stiffened with the tips of his ears coloring that familiar bright red.

  
  


Jeno glanced to the side and met Jaemin’s dark hypnotizing eyes, the scent that enveloped him, strong and sharp. Like coffee with cinnamon, momentarily off kilter by how _strongly_ he felt his wolf brush along his subconscious, eager to turn in his embrace and embed himself in his side.

  
  


He whipped his head to Donghyuck, shaking off the startling feeling and offering his hand with a small, humble bow of his head. “I’m Lee Jeno, my pack has actually used your shop’s calming draughts before, during the full moon.” He said kindly, Donghyuck taken by how smooth his skin was, the prominent veins in his hands and his firm grip making him lick over his lips subconsciously.

  
  


“Is that so? What a small world.” He said lightly, as Jeno and he stared at each other in appreciative silence.

  
  


“May I ask a question, Duckie?” Renjun asked in that sweet, chime like voice, Donghyuck’s heart flipping at the endearment as he nodded in approval.

  
  


“What do you think of Xiao Yang summoning a demon king? That apparently his _parents_ were killed by?” He questioned seriously, Donghyuck momentarily struck silent with the depth of the question.

  
  


“Yangyang‘s parents had to have made a deal.” Donghyuck said with a tired sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly at the harsh reality that the hunter had yet to reveal but the answer itself was clear as day to the witch.

  
  


Jeno frowned at the witch disapprovingly, crossing his arms across his chest. “Yangie, never mentioned anything about that. You can’t be so sure that they did. That demon could’ve murdered them in cold blood.” He defended firmly. 

  
  


Renjun huffed amusedly, glancing at the werewolf with a weighted look. “You’re much too inexperienced to know yet pup, but demons don’t just kill random family’s. They only collect the souls of those they have contracts with.” He said patiently, Jeno’s eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully at the insight. 

  
  


“Then why wouldn’t Yangyang tell us about the deal they made?” He said slowly, Jaemin and Donghyuck exchanging knowing looks at the oblivious question. 

  
  


“Yangyang’s mom couldn’t have a child...so she made a deal with a demon to conceive one.” Donghyuck said painfully, his eyes closing briefly before they opened to gaze at the werewolf’s horrified expression. 

  
  


“But demon’s come to collect souls after 10 years, Yangyang said he was eleven when they died...how could a pair of normal human’s know how to avoid a demon for an entire year?” Jaemin asked incredulously, Donghyuck making a noise of acknowledgment at his question. 

  
  


“I’m pretty sure that whoever gave them that information on summoning a demon was the same person who offered them the knowledge on how to steer away from said demon.” He said knowledgeably, Renjun nodding in agreement. 

  
  


“You’re right, that person helped them keep it off their trail...that explains why a demon king had to go and kill them off, no regular demon would be able to pick up their whereabouts with those kinds of hefty wardings.” The oldest said with a small sigh.

  
  


Jeno’s eyes were filled with concern when he thought about the implications of Yangyang trying to kill a demon king, not for the first time that night. He imagined it for a few weighted seconds. 

  
  


He wanted to believe that Yangyang would be fine but his wolf was prowling along his subconscious with deep unrest at the idea of the doe eyed boy facing the shadowy creature he caught a glimpse at in those books.

  
  


“Donghyuck, do you _really_ think Yangyang can kill that demon?” He said worriedly, the witch giving him a small smile of reassurance.

  
  


“The summoning will take a _deep_ , _strong_ sense of will to take place. If Yangyang succeeds in that summoning, it’s practically guaranteed that he will be more than prepared for what he will face against him.” He said softly. Jeno exhaled heavily, he couldn’t shake the worry and foreboding he felt, Jaemin gently took his hand comfortingly. 

  
  


“I can sense your distress Jen, and I understand completely. Yangyang doesn’t have to be alone when he faces him. Of course, that _stubborn little brat_ will definitely want to land the killing blow but he still has us to look after him.” He said smiling handsomely at the wolf and appreciating the attractive flush that bloomed over his face. 

  
  


“You’re right. We’ll take care of him.” The dark haired boy said nodding assuredly. His wolf was acting all out of sorts, it’s presence more noticeable in his mind than usual. Jeno glancing down at their joined hands and the rush of content he felt, enjoying the obvious contrast in their temperatures, Jeno's hand unnaturally warm and Jaemin’s stone cold.

  
  


He decided to brush away the anxiety he felt about all these confusing, swirling feelings of attraction to all these new people to the side for a moment and just focus on how _nice_ it felt to be around them here in the magic shop, Yangyang’s lovely, soothing scent joining them after thoroughly disinfecting and then wrapping his hand in gauze.

  
  


“Thank you for your help Hyuck-ah, you’re truly a lifesaver. I’ll text you during the week, I have to get going before my dad decides to do target practice in the dark again.” He said with a small smile, striding over to the witch and kissing his cheek warmly.

  
  


Donghyuck almost let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise, instead staring at Yangyang with a pretty rosy flush on his cheeks, Yangyang darting to the other side of the table as Jeno tried to avoid being crowded by the cunning duo.

  
  


“Let Jeno _breathe_ Jaeminnie, you’re like a boa constrictor.” Yangyang said exasperatedly tugging the vampire’s hand from where he was hugging the werewolf in an alarming grip.

  
  


The pink haired vampire pouted but let himself be removed, Renjun following along as if he was pulled by an invisible string, Jeno saying a quick, shy goodbye to Donghyuck before leaving the store with them through the back entrance once again.

  
  


As they approached their cars, Yangyang reached out to hold the dark haired boy’s hand to stop him from climbing into his car after wishing them a good night.

  
  


“I’m sorry we didn’t get to go on our date today. Would you like to meet sometime during the week?” Yangyang asked hopefully, his hazel eyes shining underneath the parking lot’s fluorescent lighting.

  
  


Jeno smiled at him softly, “Of course. We didn’t get to go on a date but today was... _special_ nonetheless.” He said meaningfully, glancing over to the vampires who waited a polite distance away to give them a moment of privacy (although it was more of a _polite gesture_ than anything due to their advanced hearing skills).

  
  


Yangyang smiled contently at that, steadying his heart before leaning over to kiss Jeno’s cheek lightly. 

  
  


Jeno felt like his breath had been stolen away with just an innocent peck to his warm face. He stared into Yangyang’s kind, beautiful face and grinned as his wolf chuffed happily within him.

  
  


Their hands trailed away from each other hesitantly, Jeno glancing over to Jaemin and Renjun who gazed at him knowingly.

  
  


“ _Have sweet dreams tonight, pup._ Maybe if you think of us enough we’ll show up there too.” Renjun said softly, his tone always so sweet with a promising, _suggestive_ undertone hidden between his carefully crafted lines.

  
  


Jeno tried not to hit his head over the top of his car as he roamed his eyes briefly over Jaemin’s classically handsome face, his features smooth and clear, his petal pink lips in a pretty, confident smile.

  
  


The werewolf left within his older sedan, the noise of the engine rumbling off settling something in Yangyang before he was left alone with the two men who had woken him up that morning.

  
  


“ _Jaemin, Renjun_ can I speak to you both for a moment?” Yangyang asked calmly, the two vampires turning to him immediately.

  
  


As they approached him, Yangyang stared at the two of them with an intense gaze, Jaemin sensing his displeasure instantly.

  
  


“I have to ask before we go any further. Are you _seriously_ interested in me or am I like a walking _entree_ to you?” Yangyang asked evenly, his arms crossing over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at them.

  
  


Jaemin and Renjun both blanched, shaking their heads in firm denial. “Oh love, _no._ We’re sorry for acting like that, we have been quite _deprived,_ if I must admit. We have only thought of you with _reverence_ and _respect_. We want to _cherish you,_ _not_ keep you as a human blood bag.” Renjun’s voice said soothingly, his hazel eyes meeting Yangyang’s with a subdued light within them.

  
  
  


Yangyang exhaled steadily, nodding before directing his gaze to Jaemin who was roaming his irises over his face quietly.

  
  


“I have never been this affected by anyone before. I know for certain now. _It wasn’t just because of the supplement._ I have been 20 years old for 37 years now, some would say I’m too young to be jaded towards humanity already but I’ve seen _hundreds_ of people close to me die. I’ve drunk the blood of _thousands of individuals;_ they were all the same. But you’re different. You _utterly_ _captivated_ us.” Jaemin said seriously, Yangyang’s breathe hitching slightly.

  
  
  


The corner of his mouth turned upwards the slightest bit, “ _37 years now huh?_ So what you’re saying is: what we’re doing is illegal?” Yangyang asked teasingly, Jaemin and Renjun exhaling amusedly.

  
  


“In every sense of the word I’m essentially a _predator_ , yes.” Jaemin said roguishly, Renjun humming in agreement.

  
  


“Does that bother you? That our love is _truly_ forbidden. Not only because of the obvious age difference but because your heart will stop one day and our lives will continue.” Renjun said bluntly, Yangyang inhaling slightly in surprise.

  
  


He felt a small _pang_ of his heart at that, which should really be _ridiculous_ , he’s only met them less than a handful of times but the idea of not seeing them was strange to Yangyang. As if he would lose a phantom limb if they suddenly disappeared from him forever.

  
  


Jaemin looked visibly uncomfortable at the idea as well, Yangyang reaching his hands out to cup both of their faces, looking between them with a heavy emotion.

  
  


“I don’t think I care very much about that. I know what you are obviously. I know every one of your kind’s strengths and weaknesses and yet...you both are _startling_ different as well. I’ve watched you for several nights. Your control over your bloodlust is _impeccable,_ I know you don’t have a choice but to take blood from others. You’re a _vampire._ It’s your nature. I won’t judge you for that.” Yangyang said softly, Renjun turning his head to nose at his wrist where his scent was strongest.

  
  


“I care for Donghyuck and Jeno as well though, would you be willing to accept that or…” he asked carefully, Jaemin gently nudging him forward until he was pressed flat against the side of his car.

  
  


Jaemin gazed at him softly, Yangyang searching his eyes quietly, before Jaemin turned his head to kiss at the palm he had cut. “I might be possessive of those I love but the puppy and the pretty witch can stay.” He said meaningfully, Yangyang quirking a smile at that. 

  
  


Renjun and Jaemin had wrapped their arms around his waist, Yangyang still stroking over their faces, their bodies a safe distance away from his, not pinning him against the car but just stepping as close as they could to be near to him without encroaching into his personal space.

  
  
  


“I am _fascinated_ by you both. I want to hopefully become someone you can trust with your secrets and your own stories. I want to be someone special to you and not just an object of your obsession.” Yangyang said bashfully, Renjun and Jaemin shaking their heads instantly.

  
  


“You are _not_ just an object. You are a _person_ with a kind, beautiful soul. We thirst for you, that is true but we don’t want you to be our _pet_ , we want you to be our _lover_ , Xiao Yang.” Renjun said earnestly, Yangyang flushing instantly at the words.

  
  
  


Jaemin nodded in agreement, Yangyang giggling nervously, “ _Ah_ , oh I-I uh, would also _very_ much like that, yes. _Oh my Gosh,_ please don’t say stuff like that so suddenly. My heart is going to burst right now.” Yangyang said, clearing his throat and staring at them with wide, round eyes.

  
  


Jaemin exchanged silent looks with Renjun, smiling virtuously at the younger “Oh _we know_ , doll. We know just how _sweet_ and _pure_ you are. It’s very cute.” He purred lowly, Yangyang leaning his head against the car as Jaemin and Renjun inched closer to him.

  
  


“Glad you feel that way…I should get going now. If I stay out any longer my dad’s are going to murder me at practice so I’ll just be going.” Yangyang said softly, his face still hot as the vampires pressed against him comfortably.

  
  


“Such a shame. I suppose we can let you go now. You did mercifully allow us to have another taste of your blood. Are we able to take you on a date during the week?” Renjun asked calmly, instantly stepping away with Jaemin. Yangyang noticed how in sync the two were without a single word shared between them.

  
  


“Yes, tha-that’s fine. I’ll look forward to seeing what restaurant two vampires can take me to.” Yangyang said with a light hearted smile, the vampires smiling back at him ruefully. 

  
  


Yangyang walked around the front to the driver’s seat, the vampires following after him slowly. Before Yangyang hopped into the car he paused and unwrapped the piece of cloth that had still been around the gauze.

  
  


He smirked slightly as he gently tossed it to the vampire’s, Jaemin catching it swiftly and holding it in a tight grip.

  
  


“A parting gift to remember me by. _See you soon_.” Yangyang said with an impish smile, climbing into his car, shutting his door before he buckled in and drove out of the parking lot.

  
  


Jaemin swallowed thickly at the sharp scent of the hunter’s blood still fresh within the cloth. Renjun grabbed his hand with the cloth and they both brought it to their noses between them, inhaling slowly and deeply. 

  
  


Savoring the purity of the hunter who kept blades hidden in his clothes and had warm, Bambi eyes.

  
  


Yangyang was their generous lover now. Who they only fell deeper and deeper for, almost as if they tripped down into a rabbit hole, it’s sights more attractive and inescapable the longer they looked.

  
  
  


🥀🕸🦇

  
  
  


It was times like this that Jaemin wished he had a moment where he could sleep off the nagging, boisterous thoughts that knocked around inside his skull.

  
  


He stared at the cloth laying on the pillow on their bed with a blank look on his face.

  
  


_What did this mean?_

  
  


_Why_ did he feel so strongly for a mortal?

  
  


Yangyang was _special,_ he was _beautiful_ , he was _lethal_ , he was _tasty_. He _knew_ all of that by why was he so attached to someone he had seen less than a handful of times.

  
  


Every time he closed his eyes, that scent swirled into his senses, sinking its non-existent claws into his mind and rooting itself there.

  
  


He didn’t think someone as extraordinary or as gorgeous as Yangyang could ever be _just a pet_ to him.

  
  


Even if Jaemin desperately told himself that it was nothing more, that his endless worries about the hunter going after a demon king was just polite concern and not that he would sooner sacrifice his never ending youth for him to succeed.

  
  


_For him to live._

  
  


Jaemin clutched the pillow underneath his own head in a tight grip, swallowing thickly.

  
  


_Mortality_. 

  
  


The sole concept that vampires feared.

  
  


Not the _cross_ as so many people and pop culture had portrayed for them to believe, but what it stood for.

  
  


The blessing that is life, and to have a beating heart. To live everyday as if it were the last without the stinging truth that vampires faced, that they were cursed to live forever and spend the rest of their days cowering before the fear of death and the shame they felt of their own invulnerability.

  
  


The cross represented the bravery of Jesus during the Crucifixion, which is the courage to die that vampire’s lack. From the moment of their creation, the concept of death from that moment on was foreign and frightening to their ancestors.

  
  


They don’t spend too much time in direct sunlight not because it _burns_ their skin but because they believed for centuries they would die from its rays; this 'fatal' vulnerability was actually all in their mind. Because their kind felt as if they were no longer worthy to see the sun with their monstrous aversion to death. They mentally equated it with having the power to destroy them.

  
  


They were weakened by holy objects because they were in fact _unholy_ _beings_ that drifted along the Earth, standing firm and unyielding even as pestilence and famine plagued its green pastures decaying everything it touched as they lived on.

  
  
  


Jaemin became a vampire in the summer of 1983, just 20 years old, on the cusp of his young life. 

  
  


He was just out enjoying a good time with his friends in Busan, South Korea at a particularly high class, elite, _member only_ club that they managed to sneak into. It wasn’t his first time sneaking into an elite party, _certainly_ wouldn’t be his last. 

  
  


But something had been _off_ that night. The men in the lounges past the red velvet ropes, _too_ ethereal, _too_ elegant. Their speech patterns so unnatural and almost out of date. 

  
  


Jaemin had been slipped something _strong_ , unable to even remember the events of that night to this day clearly. He remembers leaning heavily on someone though, up a flight of concrete stairs that he almost broke his face against, in his influenced state.

  
  


The images are fuzzy, faces blurred, voices muffled and distorted, waking up the next morning laying on his back on a white, fluffy comforter on a king bed. When he woke up, the room was dark, but he could still see perfectly clear as if it were well lit.

  
  


There wasn’t a single soul besides him in there, his white dress shirt unbuttoned completely, his slacks wrinkled, hair mussed. His throat was ridiculously parched, mouth dry like cotton, almost as if he’d never drank a drop of water in his _life_. 

  
  


He stumbled off the bed and rushed to the connecting bathroom, turning the faucet on and drinking handfuls of water desperately. There was little relief in the action, about as effective as one capful of water, on a _hot_ , _scorching_ day.

  
  


His thirst was insatiable, his hunger growing to unbearable levels, his mind was racing as he struggled to understand his current situation under the overwhelming stress of receiving so much stimulus. He was hearing cars miles away racing along the freeway, the whirring of the air conditioning was particularly grating, and a sudden influx of heart beats that filled the club that morning. 

  
  


He only realized that he wasn’t human anymore after he had ripped through three different jugulars of innocent men and women who had just been doing their jobs, in a _crazed_ _fever_ of hunger.

  
  


His thirst quenched, blood dripping down his entire front, the proof that the horror he was witnessing before him had indeed been done by his own hand.

  
  


His sire was someone who he never spoke fondly of, if he ever _did_ speak about that _arrogant_ , _pompous_ asshole who injected his own pure blood through Jaemin’s veins while he had been roofied.

  
  


Vampires usually preferred to stick with their close knit string of sired bonds. The endless chain of _Sire_ and _Sired,_ creating a _clan_ much similar to that of a werewolf pack. 

  
  


Sired bonds are based on gratitude and loyalty and are broken when they have nothing to be grateful for or the sired does not have unwavering loyalty. As long as the changed vampires are grateful to their master they will be sired; this could also mean as long as vampires are in love with their masters they will be sired. 

  
  


Many forge sire bonds based on love and these bonds can be broken when the sired have nothing to love anymore. 

  
  


Jaemin _never_ loved or felt loyalty to his Sire therefore he didn’t submit himself to that cruel man’s plan to rebuild his clan. 

  
  
  


On the contrary, _he spat in his face and tried to rip his throat out_ for _ruining_ his entire chance at a normal life.

  
  
  


It didn’t matter how _scared_ and _awful_ Jaemin had felt destroying his chance at joining a clan full of knowledgeable, experienced vampires.

  
  
  


He didn’t _ask_ for that life, he didn’t ask to be turned into a _heinous,_ _blood thirsty beast_ who lost their humanity overnight.

  
  


He turned his back on the idea of joining any clan that would demand for him to submit to them and force their Sire bonds upon him to do their bidding, living as their puppet when he could live as himself even if it meant the possibility of being killed by a hunter if he hadn’t learned how to control his thirst to function again as a member of the mortal world.

  
  


Jaemin will admit that he is the weaker, more bitter half between him and Renjun. Whereas the older was optimistic and opportunistic, Jaemin was pessimistic and horribly cynical.

  
  


What use was there in coveting humans when he had his beautiful lover by his side till the end of time? 

  
  


Jaemin turned over the thought of Yangyang becoming their lover over and over in his head, Renjun eventually emerging from the shower as he remained in his silent, still stupor.

  
  


The silver haired boy’s hair was resting against his forehead, his skin glowing from his moisturizer that was more of his own desire to pamper himself than to retain his skin’s moisture, his cheeks flushed adorably from the showers warm spray.

  
  


He laid beside Jaemin silently on the left side of their king bed, dressed comfortably in baby blue satin pajamas despite the fact neither of them had the capability of sleeping.

  
  


The cloth was moved from his pillow to reside innocently in the middle of them, Renjun’s eyes sparkling from the only light source currently being used in their room, the fairy lights strung over the top of their bed.

  
  


Renjun tucked his hand under his head and stared peacefully at Jaemin who returned his gaze with his own clouded, heavy stare.

  
  


“What’s bothering you, darling?” Renjun asked softly, Jaemin already expecting the question and glancing towards the cloth subconsciously.

  
  


Renjun reached out to stroke his thumb over Jaemin’s cheekbone, humming thoughtfully as he caught the look he had stolen.

  
  


“Have you been thinking of our little love?” The older inquired knowingly, Jaemin nodding once as he leaned heavily on his elbow underneath his head.

  
  


“ _I meant it.”_ Jaemin said in a surprised tone, referring to the small speech he had given Yangyang, coming back to being _utterly incredulous_ at the depth of emotion he felt for someone _so delicate._

  
  


Not that his _physical_ self was delicate but his _life_ itself, so _fragile_ , so _fleeting_. 

  
  


_It unnerved him._

  
  


Renjun chuckled quietly, pinching at Jaemin’s cheek fondly. “ _Oh, look at you_ bunny, understanding and analyzing your feelings for others. I’m proud of you.” He said teasingly, Jaemin scowling at him lightly.

  
  


“ _Shut up._ I _know_ I can’t be the only one worried about this. What this means. The seriousness of getting involved with a boy who belongs to a family like the Qian’s.” He said wisely, Renjun nodding thoughtfully at his point.

  
  


“It’s concerning, yes. If anybody were to know they would ask us if we enjoy playing with death, not even _fire_ but the one thing we should hate most, beloved.” He said impassively, Jaemin’s lips pursing in displeasure.

  
  


“I can't deny how I feel about him, no matter what people will think. I’m _obsessed,_ he’s practically all I can think about.” Jaemin whispered affectedly, Renjun agreeing with him silently.

  
  


“What about the wolf and the pretty witch?” Renjun asked curiously, Jaemin meeting his gaze with a slight smile on the corner of his lips.

  
  


“I don’t _hate_ them.” He said cryptically, Renjun snorting mirthfully at him.

  
  


“Which is _Jaemin talk_ for _Yes,_ I’m fascinated by them too.” Renjun said in a deeper tone, mocking Jaemin’s comically, the younger eyeing him with an unimpressed frown.

  
  


“Maybe we should go to sleep now.” Jaemin said petulantly, closing his eyes as an attempt to stiffen out Renjun giggling at his attempt at avoidance.

  
  


“If you care about them, you’ll have to _show them_ , my love. Yangyang is already convinced you only thirst for the chance to bleed him dry someday.” The older said with a _tsk_ of disapproval.

  
  


Jaemin pouted at that, “That’s not true, he knows that I view him as more than that now. I would never bleed him dry anyway. I want him to live for as long as possible.. _.I like him a lot Renjunnie_.” The pink haired man said in a vulnerable, quiet admission.

  
  


Renjun gently placed the cloth above their heads, scooting over till he was wrapped in Jaemin’s embrace, pecking over his bare chest softly, nuzzling his face into his side.

  
  


“ _Oh baby,_ I know. _I like him so much too._ Even the wolf and the witch are intriguing, our lives have _certainly_ taken quite a turn huh?” He said amusedly, Jaemin burying his face into the top of his head as he huffed in agreement.

  
  


Jaemin didn’t know what it meant. 

  
  


What this _incessant_ whispering in his usually quiet subconscious was about but he knew that it didn’t matter.

  
  


His heart told him what he felt was right.

  
  


No one could change his mind once he settled on it.

  
  


At least nobody could until Qian Yangyang was thrust into his life.

  
  


🐺🍂🍁

  
  


Jeno woke on Monday morning falling out of bed when he realized he slept through his alarm and his class started in twenty minutes.

  
  


He was in such a rush that he slammed his hand on his car door as he exited it to run to his class, the pain made his eyes glow a bright gold as he snarled at the frustration he felt as his hand throbbed torturously.

  
  


He felt _awful_ about losing control of his wolf so easily in such a public place. He had whipped his head around to see if anyone had heard the disturbing animalistic noise he had made and was given a small, _merciful_ moment of relief when there was no around the parking lot, the cool wind whipping through his hair as he rushed to his building to enter his class ten minutes after the lecture had started.

  
  


When he took his seat, he had gotten a few curious looks as he expected, being a straggler and all, but the amused looks and snickers he heard in regardance to his appearance made him have a _bad_ feeling.

  
  


Jeno glanced down wearily to see that he had put on both his shirt _and_ his jeans inside out in his haste to get out the door.

  
  


He got up with his face burning in humiliation before sprinting to the bathroom to fix his appearance.

  
  


Jeno wasn’t normally _this_ much of a mess. 

  
  


Sure, he’d slept through his alarm before, maybe he’d forgotten to zip up after heading to the bathroom once in a blue moon but he’s never had _this many unfortunate events_ happen one after the other.

  
  


He sighed after meeting his gaze in the mirror.

  
  


He knows _exactly_ why he’s acting like a newborn deer. This is what happens when he doesn’t pay attention to his wolf and all the pressing matters that he should be facing.

  
  


Like imprinting on _four_ people in a matter of _days_.

  
  


Jeno knew about people imprinting on about two people at the same time, as in two people over a span of six months before their wolf moved on and chose one that they were more compatible with.

  
  


But four?! Seriously _four?_

  
  


Jeno just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

  
  


He thought about asking his alpha’s but then they’d _ask_ about them and Jeno _himself_ _was_ _still_ _trying to understand_ how his wolf thought imprinting on a witch, two vampires, and a hunter who shot him in the thigh were ideal mating partners.

  
  


There were issues that he needed to address _asap_.

  
  


Luckily that afternoon Yangyang and he were going to meet at a burger restaurant and talk.

  
  


Jeno rubbed his hands over his face as he plopped back into the blue plastic seat in his lecture hall. His wolf was _annoyingly_ _pleased_ , distracting him with thoughts of Yangyang and his beautiful smile when he _should be_ paying attention to the review the professor was covering before their exam that week.

  
  


He obviously couldn’t help but begrudgingly agree with his wolf though. He was excited about going on a date with Yangyang.

  
  


He wanted to learn _so much_ about the hunter, learn about his past and give him as much support as possible for the dangerous plan he had been training for years to fulfill.

  
  


His mind whispered about the vampires who had pressed against his side as they left Yangyang’s property, coercing him into giving them his phone number with their mirrored devilishly handsome grins.

  
  


He thought of Donghyuck with his beautiful rosy cheeks and that stunning purple glow that had appeared in his eyes as he performed magic.

  
  


His wolf was puffing up proudly again, Jeno sighing tiredly as he fiddled with his blue pen, already resigning himself to just having to review the recording of the class at a later time. 

  
  


He would deal with his lackluster understanding of his own instincts shortly. _Is what he told himself._

  
  


-

  
  


The werewolf thought about the moment when he would see the hunter. 

  
  


_Would he be wearing those heavy looking black combat boots again?_

  
  


_Another black hoodie with his youthful appearance emphasized by the hood engulfing his small head?_

  
  


Here waiting outside of the burger place on the sidewalk, squinting against the sun to try and spot Yangyang’s car left him _vastly unprepared_ for the sight of the hunter showing up in a black form fitting blazer, with a crisp white poplin dress shirt, and well fitting dark slacks on those long, lithe legs. He thought his heart would _jump_ out of his rib cage.

  
  
  


He gaped at the hunter as he strode towards him calmly, his neatly styled caramel colored hair parted in a comma style, eyeing appreciatively at his glossy lips and smooth, glowing skin.

  
  


Jeno flushed when he realized he was wearing just a black Rolling Stones band tee shirt and plain denim jeans. That he had both been wearing backwards that morning. _Christ_.

  
  
  


“ _Ah_ , Yangyang, you should’ve told me you were dressing up. I would’ve worn something less... _rolled out of bed late_ compared to your _successful attorney_ aesthetic.” He said with a small, playful smile. Yangyang waved away his comments easily, pulling him into a hug that the wolf _did not expect_ , inhaling his scent and the smell of his expensive cologne.

  
  


His face flushed deeply as Yangyang pulled away with a sweet smile, looping his arm through his and tugging him through the mahogany doors with four wide square windows to eat gourmet burgers.

  
  


“ _It’s fine!_ I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to change. I’m on my lunch break. Don’t worry though I have an hour lunch.” The hunter said with a small giggle when Jeno stared at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

  
  


Jeno’s mouth parted in surprise, joining the long line of people and standing near Yangyang, even with the strong smell of grilled burgers and seasoned fries in the air, he was still able to hone in on his delicate fragrance.

  
  


“Oh so you _are_ an attorney then?” He quipped lightly, Yangyang shaking his head with a laugh that scrunched his nose adorably.

  
  


“Try a Sales Associate at Gucci.” The younger said tilting his chin forward proudly as Jeno gave him an impressed look.

  
  


“ _Wow_ , you seem to be doing quite well for yourself. Are you just working or are you attending college too?” He asked curiously, Yangyang moving along the line with a small smile, removing his arm from Jeno’s casually. _He missed his touch already._

  
  


“Just working right now. I decided to take a year off of college to focus on _you know_.” Yangyang said meaningfully, his eyes briefly darting behind them to the family of four that stood within hearing distance.

  
  


Jeno nodded in understanding, only two more people in front of them before they ordered.

  
  


“What about you, what are you studying at your university?” The hunter asked nudging him kindly, Jeno gazing at his smooth, unblemished, golden skin with a small pink tinge to his cheeks.

  
  


“I’m actually doing Sports Medicine. I’m interested in helping athletes prevent and properly treat their injuries. Especially with how bigger universities are more inclined to overwork their players and make them play with serious injuries that could destroy their chances of playing professionally.” He said enthusiastically, Yangyang smiling at him indulgently.

  
  


“I almost forgot about how money hungry universities are. It’s nice to hear that you’re passionate about helping young athletes maintain their talent. Sounds like a great career.” The other said fondly, Jeno staring after him appreciatively as he intertwined their fingers and led him to the white, glossy counter to order.

  
  


Yangyang ended up ordering a hardwood-smoked bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo and cheddar cheese burger with fries and a coke while Jeno opted to get a cheddar-and-parmesan crisp, jalapeño relish, candied bacon, avocado, tomato, with lettuce on a toasted brioche bun burger that he accompanied with fries and a vanilla milkshake.

  
  


Jeno glanced between the obvious differences between their burgers, Yangyang glancing at him in amusement as he almost bit the large burger in half, with just one bite.

  
  


“ _Hungry,_ pup?” Yangyang asked coquettishly as he ate his burger at a more subdued rate while Jeno enthusiastically scarfed his down.

  
  


Jeno flushed at the endearment that seemed to haunt his dreams with the vampires lilting it at him suggestively while Yangyang had gazed into his eyes knowingly as he had done it, Jeno somehow pinned against the tree again but with Yangyang placing a firm hand on his chest to keep him there in that _wild, truthful wish_ that his subconscious had so kindly shown him.

  
  


He shook his head to clear those untimely, invasive images smiling in agreement to Yangyang’s previous question.

  
  


“That day that we met...what _did_ you tell your alpha’s about what happened? My family was never alerted to them trying to make contact with us to know if we knew anything about it.” Yangyang said slowly, Jeno glancing upwards in shock before he wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

  
  


“I uh, actually caught up to Jisung afterwards, the other wolf I was with, and made him _swear_ not to tell our alpha’s about what happened. He had howled to warn them of the attack already of course, but between the two of us staying mum about the whole thing, they didn’t find out…I haven’t told them about that fact that I’ve imprinted either. I’m honestly just trying to figure out what’s going on first.” Jeno said sheepishly, Yangyang nodded with a look of understanding.

  
  


“I can only _imagine_ the kind of internal strife you're facing with your wolf. I at least want to assure you that I uh, well I really like you Jeno.” Yangyang said with another lovely smile, Jeno exhaling with so much _relief_.

  
  


He had slept fitfully for the last few days, his wolf whining within him for not being able to be near the younger and then later urging him to contact the vampires and Donghyuck again.

  
  


He was just so _confused_. But he had meant it when he said he felt lucky to have imprinted on someone who understood. Someone who seemed strong and capable enough to handle the fact that Jeno’s instincts were acting up tirelessly. 

  
  


“I really like you too Yangyang. What about your dad’s have they been... _told_ about what’s going on? That you're hunting the demon king and stuff?” He asked concernedly, Yangyang nodding patiently at his question.

  
  


“They know that I’m hunting the demon, yes. I know you might be wondering why I don’t just ask for their help but you have to understand I’ve been under their guidance for eight years, they have many of my siblings to take care of too. I won’t ask them to do any more for me. Not when I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.” Yangyang said with his usual vibrant, firm assuredness that always made Jeno’s wolf preen within him.

  
  


“As for what’s going on with all of you...I think they might have an idea but I’m still trying to wrap my head around it myself. I’ve never...been _interested_ in anyone the way I’ve been with all of you. It’s quite embarrassing to admit this but, I’ve just been focused on hunting and fulfilling my goal. Dating and love were concepts that weren’t appealing to me. Not when I could be doing something better with my time like saving people and Magic’s from potentially grave events.” The hunter said evenly, fiddling with a corner of a napkin with a small hesitant look on his face.

  
  


Jeno felt his heart clench for the boy across from him who reminded him of himself. Lost in the motions of life, like they were just swept away by a strong current and were doing everything they could to keep their heads above the water.

  
  


Jeno reached across to hold the hand that had been fiddling with the napkin, Yangyang staring across at him avidly.

“I may not understand the pain you felt when you were forced to mature at such a ripe age, but I know what it's like to be inexperienced with love or relationships. I’ve never been with anyone before either. I...don’t want to sound like I can relate to your loss but I joined my current pack at a young age after my parents died. It was _scary_ and _unfamiliar_ , I didn’t want to submit to a new alpha even if he was kind, I just wanted to be with my parents and have them teach me all the things that he ended up doing for them.” He shared slowly, continuing on when Yangyang squeezed his hand encouragingly.

  
  


“Oh, Jen. Thank you for sharing that with me. Your loss is still loss, I don’t feel like if you relate to me on that part it invalidates it in any shape or form. Did they pass away because of-” he asked hesitantly, Jeno shaking his head with a reassuring smile.

  
  


“They didn’t die from any kind of tragic event. It was just natural causes, they did a lot of stuff when they were young that they shouldn’t have. Stuff that did quite a number on them if our advanced healing couldn’t undo it.” Jeno said ruefully, Yangyang nodded with a nonplussed expression.

  
  


“That reminds me, you being a werewolf means that your vision is like, 20/20. Why’d you wear glasses that time we met at the grocery store?” The chestnut haired boy asked with a playful smile.

  
  


Jeno blushed slightly, laughing softly at Yangyang’s quick wit, helping take the wolf’s mind away from the heavier subject of his parents. 

  
  


“ _Fine_ , I _am_ that annoying person who wears them for the aesthetic even though my sight is completely ok.” He said with a heavy sigh, as Yangyang giggled at his dramatics.

  
  


“It’s cute though. I think you look good with and without them.” Yangyang said shamelessly, Jeno chuckling at his honesty.

  
  


“Are you the same person that teared up over spilling hot coffee over me?” He quipped coquettishly, Yangyang letting go of their intertwined hands to smack him lightly in the arm.

  
  


“ _Yes_ , _please_ don’t bring that up! I still feel horrible about that! I’m getting you a new hoodie by the way, a Gucci one too since we’re dating and I can’t let people see my man in a rumpled Rolling Stones tee.” Yangyang said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made Jeno’s heart skip.

  
  


“Are you offering to become my sugar daddy right now?” Jeno asked in a purposefully loud voice, people glancing over at them curiously while Yangyang squawked in affront, dragging Jeno out of the booth while he laughed loudly.

  
  


“ _Are you crazy?!_ That woman beside us probably thinks I’m taking you away to a motel right now!” Yangyang said through flustered giggles, Jeno enjoying the endearing grin that overtook the boy’s face as they exited the restaurant.

  
  


“We could be, she wouldn’t be wrong for assuming.” He replied innocently, Yangyang narrowing his eyes at him in displeasure, Jeno enjoying the feeling of his small fist pushing at his chest pointedly.

  
  
  


“She _would_ be wrong. There’s no way I’d have my first time at a motel.” Yangyang said with a scowl, Jeno smiling back at him fondly.

  
  


“I wouldn’t want our first time to be at a motel either.” He said absently, Yangyang’s jaw dropping at his words before the werewolf realized what he said, his face coloring with a beet red shade as he covered his mouth with wide eyes.

  
  


Yangyang began laughing hysterically at how shy he looked, Jeno shushing him while he laughed as well, people on the sidewalk side eyeing them for being so loud on a Monday afternoon. 

  
  


“You’re imagining our first time already _huh?_ Didn’t know wolves worked so fast.” The hunter said amusedly, leaning against Jeno as they walked over to his Jeep.

  
  


Jeno shook his head quickly in denial, still chuckling nervously. “ _W-We don’t,_ honestly. I don’t know why I said that, that must’ve been uncomfortable for me to assume that you and I...tha-that we would-“ he babbled anxiously, Yangyang staring at him with an enamored expression.

  
  


“That we will eventually have sex? Jeno, _my goodness_ perhaps what they say about how _insatiable_ wolves are is true! Oh woe is me, whatever shall I do! A big bad wolf wants to eat me up!” Yangyang said gasping in exaggerated affront, playing up his innocent act by swooning like a Hollywood damsel, Jeno staring at him with a deadpan expression.

  
  


“Never mind, I would like to cancel that request of a first time together. I think my wolf has decided you’re a little too out of your mind for my tastes.” Jeno said lightly, Yangyang still giggling at him melodically.

  
  


Yangyang straightened up from where he was flailing his body around while he laughed, smiling at him again fondly, “ _Sorry_ , I just _couldn’t_ resist. But seriously Jen, I don’t care about you alluding to us being intimate together. In fact I’m flattered that you even feel that way for me as I was _quite convinced_ that I had about as much sex appeal as a rock till you confessed your thirst for me.” He said with another devious glint in his eyes, Jeno resigning himself to gaining a boyfriend who would mercilessly tear into him every chance he got.

  
  


“Don’t say that, there might be some people out there who really do have that kind of kink.” He managed to reply evenly, grabbing Yangyang’s hand in his as the other shook his head at him with a short, delighted laugh.

  
  


“Wouldn’t _that_ _be_ convenient for me?” He said sarcastically, Jeno smiling at him softly.

  
  


Yangyang’s cheeks tinged pink all of a sudden, Jeno able to smell how much sweeter his scent was abruptly, his wolf rumbling in satisfaction.

  
  


“Really though, I’m flattered. I uh, might be teasing you about it but I’m serious. I honestly can’t even believe I managed to go on a date with someone like you. I mean, _wow,_ Jeno _you’re-_ “ he said meaningfully, pausing to laugh bashfully as Jeno gently leaned him against his car.

  
  


Yangyang had a feeling of deja vu, grateful that it was autumn and not summer as he leaned his back against the warm vehicle. His stomach fluttered with the strength of a hurricane, sure that Jeno was able to hear how _wildly_ his heart was beating as he gazed into those hazel eyes.

  
  


“You are too, Yangyang. You deserve to have someone tell you how beautiful you are. You’re _strong_ , you’re _handsome,_ and you have the _cutest_ laugh I’ve ever heard. And I meant what I said too...that I wouldn’t mind if you were my first time.” Jeno said intently, Yangyang swallowing thickly at just the idea, the werewolf shivering slightly as he caught whiff of the chocolate haired boy’s pheromones.

  
  


Yangyang cupped Jeno’s jaw, belatedly flushing at how sharp his jawline was as he stared into the depths of his warm, earnest eyes.

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Yangyang whispered intimately, Jeno’s lips curling into a pretty smile as he whispered a soft, eager “ _Yes_ ”.

  
  


Yangyang had to tilt his head upwards, his heart fluttering at the slight height difference, Jeno’s strong arms wrapping around his waist while he released the hand cupping his face to slide them around his broad shoulders.

  
  


Yangyang was instantly affected by just how _warm_ Jeno was, almost like standing near a blazing fire due to his blood running warmer than a human’s.

  
  


Jeno was kind and earnest even in the way he kissed, but there was a strength and intensity there like the fire when it's burning at its strongest, embers crackling, heat all consuming, from his face down to his toes.

  
  


Being held in Jeno’s arms made him aware of how firm and toned the werewolf’s chest was, as well as how _tightly_ he held him in between his muscular arms. He felt steady and unshakable, kissing him with as much certainty as an anchor keeping a boat from floating away even through strong currents. 

  
  


He pulled him impossibly closer, addicted to the heat surrounding him, the way Jeno squeezed his waist softly making him mewl into his mouth and deepen the kiss.

  
  


Jeno almost couldn’t control his wolf from jumping forward with how enthusiastically Yangyang was kissing him, every slight movement bringing another waft of his intoxicating scent, his wolf prowling along his mind with the need to claim the hunter already.

  
  
  


His sweet pheromones were socking him in his chest as he kissed him incessantly, the press of lips growing heated rapidly. 

  
  


They pulled away after some time, Yangyang panted against him softly, clutching around his shoulders and staring up at him chastely, his mouth puffy from his advances. 

  
  


Jeno slid a hand along his abdomen, feeling the way his muscles tensed under his touch through the soft fabric of his dress shirt, his pupils blown with desire. 

  
  


Yangyang was pliant against him, allowing him to mercifully touch his torso, chest heaving with the effort to remain unaffected as Jeno’s large, _warm_ hand left his trembling figure. 

  
  


He closed his eyes and exhaled shakily as Jeno’s hand roamed over his side, fluttering them back open to see his eyes narrow with want. “ _Jeno._ ” he exhaled his name with a soft plea, heart racing as Jeno kept his burning touch along his waist but made no move to touch him where he really desired for it to be.

  
  


“ _So pretty like this._ ” Jeno murmured, breaking his silence sending shivers down his spine at the deep baritone of his voice. Yangyang blinked his doe eyes at him and bit his inflamed lower lip into his mouth.

  
  


“ _Jeno._ ” He said again more insistently, Jeno brushing his nose against his inhaling deeply with his eyes closed, his previously tensed muscles unfurling as his eyes fluttered open to gaze at the younger meaningfully.

  
  


“You have to get back to work, love. I shouldn’t be here distracting you from your responsibilities.” The wolf said softly, Yangyang gaping at him slightly for this sudden 180 degree change from this soft, shy wolf to this dashing, confident man.

  
  
  


_Christ_ , but then again he could probably _smell_ how desperate Yangyang was for him to continue ravishing him against the car with just his _mouth_. 

  
  
  


“Di-Did I say I have work today? That’s _crazy,_ I think my job just called to say that they don't need me so we could just get back to-“ Yangyang said in almost a whine, clutching at Jeno’s shirt while he smiled at him fondly.

  
  


Jeno shook his head again kindly, truthfully just as affected, the way the younger’s hands shook and his scent _spiked_ with want made him preen internally, he had gotten his potential mate’s approval quickly and it settled something within his subconscious, his wolf blissfully silent after kissing Yangyang heatedly.

  
  


“We’ll see each other again. I’ll miss you but I want to do this right. Take you on dates, wine and dine you like you deserve.” Jeno said calmly, his thumb stroking along his waist as Yangyang nodded after a moment.

  
  


The hunter had to control his _goddamn hormonal_ brain, Jeno was just _so handsome._ He had such a beautiful face, a cute mole under his clear, kind eyes, high cheekbones, a straight nose, red lips. Not to mention how _good_ it felt to be held in those strong arms.

  
  


“You’re right, we’ll see each other again.” Yangyang said, clearing his throat again, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as Jeno kissed his nose softly before pulling away his arms reluctantly.

  
  


“I’m not saying I don’t want you just as bad, baby. This is just being put on pause, a _to be continued_ because you deserve to be courted properly.” The dark haired man said patiently, despite how restless he suddenly felt without Yangyang pressed against him, stepping away to put some distance between his wolf and the human’s _tantalizing_ scent.

  
  


Yangyang smiled in silent agreement, Jeno glanced back into Yangyang’s hazel eyes and felt that irresistible pull in his gut again but stayed glued where he was.

  
  


“I’ll text you then. Thanks for joining me for lunch.” Yangyang said softly, Jeno smiling at him warmly as he opened the door for the hunter to climb into his car for him.

  
  


He waved him away casually, although he was left feeling both rattled to the core and immensely satisfied with the new knowledge that he had gained. The knowledge that Yangyang tasted just as _sweet_ as his scent implied, making the most alluring noises as Jeno kissed him within an inch of his life.

  
  


He climbed into his own car and exhaled steadily. He _would_ prove he was capable of providing for the precious boy and then claim him as his wolf so desperately desired.

  
  
  


🤍🩸🥀

  
  


Yangyang supposed he should have expected being taken to a steakhouse for his first date with the vampires.

  
  


He also should have mentally prepared himself for the image of the two of them looking _stunning_ as ever as they waited for him along the sidewalk of the brick style building. People entering the restaurant unable to stop their gazes from lingering over their figures with a bewitched look.

  
  


Jaemin looked _illegal_ wearing a black leather, zip front, Versace jacket with red lettering and cowboy themed designs strewn throughout the fabric. He was wearing a tight, white cotton shirt on the inside his bronze skin looking even more immaculate in the color with form fitting denim jeans and a black Versace belt with a golden buckle.

  
  


Yangyang swallowed roughly, Renjun had his hair down on his forehead, a simple white dress shirt that was buttoned until his clavicle with a black single-breasted blazer embellished with gold thread-embroidered Barocco accents on the lapels. The way the slacks clung to his thin, lithe legs making Yangyang _sweat_ slightly.

  
  


Yangyang had done his best to dress up as well, but still retained a little bit of humbleness.

  
  


When Jaemin had texted him the name of the restaurant, he had almost _passed out_ staring at the five star Michelin rating, wincing as he imagined the astronomical prices before ransacking his closet for an outfit he felt was good enough for such a high caliber place without being clowned by his father for dressing extravagantly.

  
  


He just wore a white, woolen, knitted Gucci v neck sweater that had blue stripes on the neckline and hem with a small embroidered bee appliqué on the right side. The sweater was up a size so it fit against his frame comfortably, almost swallowing his hands in its long sleeves that he paired with blue marbled jeans. 

  
  


Jeno’s comment about people thinking he was meeting with sugar daddy’s crossed his mind as he resembled a college kid next to two well established, wealthy men. 

  
  


Jaemin smiled at him warmly, pressing a kiss against his head as he joined their side, Renjun intertwining their fingers as he led them inside the large, fancy restaurant.

  
  


“Why is it that whenever I see you, you’re even more _adorable_ than the last, baby doll?” The pink haired man murmured into his ear appreciatively as Renjun gave his name to the dark haired hostess.

  
  


Yangyang flushed slightly at the return of the smooth, chocolate voice that echoed through his head sometimes in the middle of the night. The way Jaemin continuously called him _doll_ sending warm shivers down his spine.

  
  


“Love is blind, Jaeminnie.” He quipped simply, Jaemin huffing in amusement beside his ear, the warmth making Yangyang’s heart skip.

  
  


Before Jaemin could comment further, the hostess had grabbed their menus and led them through the packed restaurant, chatter echoing through the area, the sound of a small ensemble of violin playing Vivaldi’s Four Seasons: Spring causing Yangyang to blink owlishly before the hostess slid open a wooden door to reveal a well lit private eating area.

  
  


Yangyang exhaled in amazement, the room contained a white marbled table in the middle with a small chandelier hanging overhead with four, long backed, black chairs with velvet cushions, surrounding it.

  
  


Jaemin pulled out his chair for him while Renjun sat across from him gracefully, the hostess spreading their menus before alerting them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

  
  


Jaemin plopped into his own seat on the right, not even bothering to open his menu instead placing his chin on Renjun’s shoulder and looking over it with his.

  
  


Yangyang realized he would need some _good_ wine to get through sitting across from such hypnotizing individuals. His face impassive as he glanced over the menu, _pointedly_ ignoring the prices.

  
  


“Order whatever you like, my love. Jaemin has graciously agreed to pay for us, didn’t you bunny?” Renjun said softly, breaking the slightly charged silence, Yangyang glancing up to blink at the older in surprise.

  
  


“ _Bunny?_ ” He asked questioningly, his lips quirking in amusement when Jaemin hissed softly at Renjun for revealing his apparent shockingly sweet nickname.

  
  


“ _Yes, of course._ Jaemin may seem like a _suppressed, hungry wolf_ but he’s actually a _sweet, little bunny_ when you get to know him. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, Xiao Yang. You _did_ shove him against a wall and held a blade to his throat. You must’ve realized how much Minnie likes to be pushed around.” The vampire said significantly, an alluring ghost of a smile on his lips as Jaemin hid his face into his shoulder while pinching at his arm in protest.

  
  


Yangyang hummed in acknowledgment, meeting Renjun’s gaze evenly. “I did notice that, yes.” He said simply, Jaemin lifting his head off his shoulder to peer at him curiously before removing himself from Renjun.

  
  


“Well, the offer to be your practice dummy is at large once again, lovely. Take it or leave it.” He said airily, Yangyang biting back a smile at his put upon nonchalance when he was clearly eager to offer the proposition anew.

  
  


Yangyang let a secret sort of smile cross his face, tilting his head in playful consideration. “We’ll see if you _earn_ that place _hmm?_ ” He said challengingly, Jaemin’s gaze heavy with approval.

  
  


The waiter suddenly knocked on the door, Yangyang glancing over as a pale skinned, dark haired man came into the room with a polite smile over his face.

  
  


“Welcome to _Warner’s Steakhouse._ Shall I start you off with drinks? We have a _fine_ selection of vintage wines.” The man said holding a small note book in his hands as Yangyang returned his smile absently.

  
  


“Do you like wine, sweetheart?” Renjun asked kindly, Yangyang affirming his question before the older turned to the waiter with a warm smile.

  
  


“Three glasses of the best vintage red wine you have.” The vampire said casually, the waiter momentarily staring at him in a daze before he broke from it, Jaemin smirking slightly as he flushed and fumbled to write down their request.

  
  


“Ar-Are you ready to order then?” The man stuttered bashfully, his irises darting around before he seemed to find that Yangyang was safest. Not that he could blame him, he was the only human besides him in the room.

  
  


“I’ll have the 8oz renegade sirloin with the fries, please.” He said politely, the waiter nodding as he wrote the order with his hand shaking slightly.

  
  


“We’ll just have the soup and the bread, thanks.” Jaemin purred innocently at the waiter, the poor man sweating in his stuffy black, cotton dress shirt as soon as he locked gazes with Jaemin.

  
  


“ _Ah_ , Ye-Yes. Wi-Will that be the chicken soup or the clam chowder? Our bread isn’t bottomless by the way.” The porcelain skinned human said, Yangyang suffered second hand embarrassment by how clearly overpowered he felt by Jaemin’s overwhelming, charismatic aura.

  
  


“ _Surprise us_. You said the bread wasn’t bottomless?” He asked in an alluring voice, the waiter nodding furtively in agreement. Jaemin pouted in disappointment. “You can’t just give us more bread for free?” He asked purposefully, the man clearing bending to Jaemin’s will as he agreed.

  
  


Yangyang frowned as he gazed at the satisfied curl of Jaemin’s lips as the waiter disappeared, Renjun unperturbed by the occurrence as if it were one that happens often. Knowing Jaemin it most _certainly_ was.

  
  


“You use your powers of manipulation too much.” Yangyang chided firmly, Jaemin raising his eyes to meet his in mild surprise.

  
  


“Darling, _I’m a vampire._ That happens to mortals naturally. Are you blaming me for being so naturally alluring that all human’s salivate at the chance to obey me?” He simpered mirthfully, Yangyang rolling his eyes at his shamelessness.

  
  


“ _You used your power just then._ You didn’t the first time. You didn’t even have to do so in the first place, as you said he was clearly _whipped_ for you without your influence.” The hunter said in displeasure, Renjun and Jaemin both surprised at how he was able to determine when the pink haired man used his power and when he didn’t.

  
  


“I apologize then, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jaemin said softly, Yangyang loosening his tensed shoulders as he recognized that Jaemin was truly being regretful.

  
  


“How _fascinating_. You can tell when we use our powers? Is this because of your training?” Renjun asked calmly, patting Jaemin’s hand when he wilted like a flower under Yangyang’s chastising. 

  
  


Yangyang nodded once, Renjun’s eyes glinting at him in interest. “That’s true, you remembered Nana when he saw you at work even when he told you to forget us that night in the club.” He said in awe, Jaemin gazing at him in silent admiration.

  
  


“That means you can resist our manipulation, I’ve known that. I forgot that Junnie hasn’t witnessed it. He could barely even believe you were a hunter when you had such a pure, innocent scent.” The rose colored haired man said with a pointed glance at the other vampire who rolled his eyes at his partner.

  
  


“Can you blame me? Xiao Yang _reeks_ of purity. Nothing like what any hunter _I’ve_ encountered in the past has smelt like.” He said impartially.

  
  


Yangyang stared at him curiously, “How old are you anyway? Jaemin says he’s been 20 for 37 years, are you the same age or older?” He asked, staring at the other’s permanently youthful appearance with a critical look.

  
  


Renjun smiled handsomely, as Jaemin chuckled fondly. “Can’t you tell, babe? Renjun is _ancient_.” The apparent younger said with a snicker, the silver haired man elbowing him in the side in protest. 

  
  


“If I told you you’d probably recoil in disgust, my love. I’d much prefer if you keep staring at me with those admiring bambi eyes of yours, please.” He said evenly, but the way that he darted his eyes away from Yangyang made it clear how bashful he was about the subject.

  
  


“You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable. But I thought we already established that regardless of our forbidden love I’m still _enchanted_ by the both of you.” The hunter said genuinely, reaching across to gesture for Renjun to intertwine his hand through his.

  
  


Renjun glanced at Jaemin meaningfully, Jaemin smiling at him knowingly. “He’s a true sweet talker, Junnie. I’m sure you can sense how honest he was just then.” The vampire said assuringly.

  
  


Renjun hesitated a moment but then the door was opened, the dark haired waiter bringing in Yangyang’s steak, two chicken soups with bread that the vampire’s wouldn’t even touch, and their drinks, shattering the mood making the chestnut haired boy pout sadly.

  
  


As soon as the waiter left after serving them wine, Yangyang was bringing back the puppy eyes to plead for the older to tell him, Renjun smiling at him fondly.

  
  


“Are you _really_ that curious? I’m telling you that you won’t look at me the same.” He said impishly around the rim of his glass.

  
  


Yangyang straightened his shoulders and grabbed his clean steak knife from the wrapper it had been in. He placed his left palm flat against the table and rolled up his sleeve, the vampire’s mouths dropping open in astonishment as he held the blade over his skin with a determined glint in his hazel eyes.

  
  


“Why don’t _I_ earn something from you _hmm?_ Use your power of persuasion to ask me to cut myself for you, if I’m able to resist, you tell me your age. If I’m not then you can drink from me.” The human said casually, Jaemin swallowing back the saliva that pooled in his mouth at the _thrilling_ request. 

  
  
  


When he glanced at Renjun he looked visibly affected by the prospect, Jaemin slightly surprised by how even someone usually as level headed as his lover became reduced down to a _blood thirsty animal_ when it came to the promise of drinking Yangyang’s blood.

  
  
  


“ _Fine,_ I’ll agree to your terms.” The older said evenly, Yangyang smiling in victory before he held the knife’s sharp edge against his golden skin, Jaemin holding his breath as Renjun stared deeply into Yangyang’s eyes.

  
  


“ _Cut your wrist open for me, little sheep_.” Renjun said in such a soothing voice, like water cascading over his head as Yangyang gazed deeply into his eyes. The hunter felt like he was gazing into black hole’s, his suggestion so strong it made the hair on the back of his nape stand up, fire trailing along his back as he willed himself to remain firm.

  
  
  


Yangyang’s grip on the knife hadn’t even moved, still hovering the same distance as before they first started, Jaemin gaping in shock as the hunter smiled amusedly at the older vampire.

  
  


“Would you like to try again?” He asked in a faux apologetic tone, jutting his lower lip out sympathetically as Renjun darted his eyes incredulously between his untouched wrist and the glinting knife.

  
  


Renjun huffed in disbelief, his pride wounded slightly. “ _Unbelievable_ , that shouldn’t even be possible.” He said firmly, his eyes blazing with ire at how unfair it felt, Yangyang cooing at him fondly.

  
  


“You wanted me to cut myself open _that_ bad, _ge?_ You sure you don’t want to play again? _How about I hold it to my throat this time?_ ” The human challenged innocently, a devious look in his eyes that made Renjun’s blood boil while arousal coiled within his abdomen at the honorific and his outright _insane_ suggestion.

  
  


“Are you perhaps interested in me doing knife play with you, lovely?” Renjun asked calmly, maintaining his ever cool facade even though he was practically seconds away from just _pouncing_ on the innocent boy.

  
  


Yangyang giggled softly, cutting his meat casually before responding, enjoying how clearly worked up both Jaemin and Renjun were by his arrogant jab.

  
  


“ _No, ge._ I think the only time I want something sharp against my skin is when I let you drink from me directly. Now _out with it then_ , a deals a deal, I’m not against breaking out the garlic.” Yangyang said coquettishly, Renjun huffing at his continued nonchalance meanwhile he was fidgeting needily in his seat.

  
  


“I’m a century now, Yangyang. Are you happy?” He said petulantly, the hunter gaping at him in surprise.

  
  


“ _What? Only_ 100?! The way Jaemin was talking I thought you’d be _1,000 years old_ or something.” The hazel haired boy said in disappointment, Jaemin snorting at him in amusement.

  
  


“A 100 years old _is_ ancient, baby. Would you still be interested even if he was 1,000 years old?” He asked with a curious arch of one of his perfect eyebrows, Yangyang nodding easily as he ate his steak.

  
  


“Renjun ge is too handsome to pass up. If I can date him in this life, I don’t care how old he is.” Yangyang said firmly, the older vampire melting against the seat at the cute admission.

  
  


“ _Oh, lovely._ I would still date you as well. You’re much too special to pass up. I want to cherish you always.” He said softly, Yangyang flushing slightly at the romantic words, his heart fluttering. 

  
  


“Would you still date _me_ if I was that old?” Jaemin asked quietly, Yangyang glancing at him in surprise, his eyes softening at the closed off look on his chiseled face, his irises revealing the silent insecurity the vampire felt.

  
  


“Oh, _bunny_. _Of course!_ That goes for _both_ of you, I like you both! I’m sorry if my scolding was too harsh, if I made you feel like I don’t appreciate you the same. _That’s not true at all._ I just believe you can be _so much better_ than you already are. You’re charming enough without your abuse of power over others.” Yangyang said, dropping his steak knife to offer his hand to Jaemin immediately, the boy smiling warmly at him as he took his hand.

  
  


Renjun nuzzled into his partner’s side, kissing over where his pulse would be as Jaemin laid his head against his.

  
  


“I’ll try and be better for you, doll.” He said with a demure smile, Yangyang shaking his head in protest.

  
  


“Not for _me_ , Jaeminnie. But for _yourself_. I’m not saying you shouldn’t use your powers at all. Just know when to pull back. I can actually help you improve the strength of your suggestion too.” The hunter said casually, Jaemin and Renjun peering at him curiously from behind their wine glasses. 

  
  


“You can do that, love? You would be willing to help us hone our skills?” The older vampire asked curiously, Yangyang nodding eagerly.

  
  


“I can! I can help you hone your senses better, I can enhance your speed, and train you to use your suggestion harmlessly. Sometimes there can be humans who are left dazed and in a vulnerable state after they have been under a vampire’s influence. You’ve lived for a long time but I can tell your skills are still unpolished. It’d be irresponsible of me to not offer the opportunity for you both to become stronger and lessen the chance of hurting whoever you drink from.” He explained kindly, Renjun and Jaemin exchanging interested looks.

  
  


“That sounds like a good idea, darling. We’d be thankful to you for helping us like that.” Renjun said with a warm smile, Yangyang returning it with a relieved look.

  
  


“How are we supposed to drink from anyone else now that we have _you,_ doll? There’s also potentially the _puppy_ or the _witch_ , I hear werewolf’s have the most _delicious_ taste. Not to mention how much more _potent_ magic makes the iron in their blood.” Jaemin said with a dazzling grin, Yangyang huffing in amusement.

  
  


“Still, I’d prefer if my boyfriend’s were at the prime of their vampire hood.” The younger quipped playfully, Renjun smiling at him handsomely. 

  
  


“So you admit that we are _yours_ now?” He purred enticingly at the hunter, Yangyang settling his fork against his empty porcelain plate with a deer caught in the headlights look.

  
  


“I-I mean, only if you’d like to be. I shouldn’t just declare myself so, it’s why we’re on these dates. To figure out whether or not you’d be willing to take a chance on me and allow me to become yours.” Yangyang said shyly, his cheeks tinging a soft pink.

  
  


Before he could blink, Jaemin was beside him on the previously empty chair, his cold hand cupping his face making him gasp softly in surprise.

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes roamed over his slowly, taking in every perfect feature on the mortal’s face, enjoying how being this close allowed him to be embraced by that pure, untarnished fragrance, his eyes narrowing in on his petal pink lips.

  
  


“We are _yours_ , as you are _ours_ from this moment, baby doll.” The vampire murmured at him charismatically, Yangyang controlling the rate of his heart to not reveal how nervous he was all of a sudden. 

  
  


Renjun suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, turning his body to the side to face Jaemin as he perched himself on the edge of the seat and brushed his nose along the side of his neck.

  
  


“We’re so lucky to have you, little sheep. _You’re so cute_ , you’re scent so welcoming and soft. Don’t hide your reactions from us. We’ll know everything about you soon enough.” He whispered along his skin, the scent of the alcohol lingering around Yangyang as he stared at Jaemin shyly.

  
  


“I think my heart will beat out of my chest if I don’t control it.” He admitted timidly, his irises darting over Jaemin’s face greedily as he brushed his nose alongside his.

  
  


Jaemin lips curled into a small, captivating smile. “We like the sound of your heart beating wildly in your chest, baby. It reminds us of how _precious_ you are. How privileged we are to be with you.” Jaemin whispered adoringly, Yangyang melting against Renjun as Jaemin closed the distance between their lips to kiss him softly.

  
  


It was so much different from their first kiss. Jaemin taking his time and _burning_ Yangyang from the inside out with his gentle, feather like touch on his cheek. His intention wasn’t to whisk Yangyang away before he devoured him, rather to peel his layers away and discover more of him.

  
  


Yangyang made a small noise of pleasure as Renjun dragged his lips along his neck while Jaemin parted his lips and stroked the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He tasted of wine, Yangyang’s head spinning as if he were under its influence and instead _utterly drunk_ on the feeling of Jaemin kissing him so lovingly.

  
  


Renjun slid a hand along his thigh, Yangyang pressing back against him as he tugged Jaemin forward, unable to keep away from the addicting slide of his mouth against his.

  
  


“ _You look so good with Jaemin. You should keep tugging at his hair, he loves that_.” Renjun whispered into his ear darkly, Yangyang moaning in surprise, Jaemin surging forward to swallow the noise as Renjun rubbed along his inner thigh.

  
  


Jaemin pulled away to nip down his neck, Yangyang turning his head to kiss Renjun fiercely, overwhelmed by how _deep_ and _strong_ his desire was. 

  
  


Renjun’s kisses this time we’re different as well, the older kissing him with a possessive force, his grip tight on his thigh making Yangyang whimper longingly into his mouth.

  
  


Jaemin smiled against his neck at the noise, “You thought Renjun was the _nice, sweet_ one didn’t you? Junnie always fools people that way, you should know he secretly loves being a little _mean_.” He muttered into his ear in that _deep, velvet_ voice that made Yangyang gasp desperately, his dick pulsing in his jeans at the sudden attack against his sanity.

  
  


Jaemin inhaled deeply, Yangyang’s tempting arousal swirling into his nostrils, licking kittenishly along his pulse as Renjun slid a naughty hand up the younger’s sweater.

  
  


Yangyang made another needy noise that made Renjun pull his mouth away before his canines accidentally snagged on the human’s lip with how badly he thirsted for a taste at the cute exclamation.

  
  


He stared at the way Yangyang’s glassy eyes fluttered open, his face adorably flushed, his mouth swollen from the kissing, Renjun rubbing a thumb over the skin that rested above the waistband of his jeans.

  
  


“That _face_ you’re making right now. _You have no idea how beautiful you look, how tempting you are.”_ Renjun whispered longingly, the sound of Yangyang’s thundering heart rate echoing in his ears and making his canines _itch_ with the need to unsheathe themselves.

  
  


Yangyang smiled at him with a breathless chuckle, the noise angelic to Renjun’s infatuated mind. “You have no idea how _grateful_ I am to be here like this, to be wanted just as much by such handsome men.” He said softly, reaching his hands out to cup both of their faces, the two of them instantly kissing the side of his palm.

  
  


“ _We do know._ ” The men said instantaneously, Yangyang’s heart skipping at the sincerity in their voices.

  
  


Yangyang giggled softly, Renjun kissing his forehead as Jaemin kissed his palm again.

  
  


“This is random, but ge what’s your last name?” Yangyang asked shyly, Renjun smiling at him indulgently.

  
  


“Why, love? Planning on following through with our marriage request? _Huang Yangyang_ sounds nice.” Renjun said intimately, Yangyang huffing amusedly before humming in acknowledgment.

  
  


“ _Huang Renjun_. How fitting. Where in China are you from?” The hunter asked as he leaned against Jaemin’s chest, the pink haired man stroking over his hair tenderly.

  
  


“Dongbei, sweetheart. And what about you?” He asked curiously, Yangyang smiling at him lightly.

  
  


“My family was from Taiwan.” He shared easily, enjoying how nice it felt to just be open with people other than his siblings.

  
  


“How grateful I am then, that they migrated here. That I got to meet you within this lifetime.” The silver haired man said adoringly, Yangyang momentarily speechless by the emotionally charged words.

  
  


“ _Ge_... _I-_ “ he began quietly, his eyes misting over slightly before their waiter knocked on the door again, placing their check on the table.

  
  


Yangyang blinked back the moisture as if it had never been there. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest, hiding his face in Jaemin’s soft, buttery leather jacket to catch his breath from how overwhelmed he felt by the attraction he had.

  
  


It was blooming faster than he could keep up with. That one emotion that he almost resigned himself to never experiencing. 

  
  


This moment was so precious, the night perfect as Jaemin paid for their dinner and they intertwined their hands in his to walk him to his car. He felt empty suddenly at the idea of parting with them so quickly. He had felt the same with Jeno after their date and after he had gotten to kiss Donghyuck. 

  
  


_He didn’t want the moment to end._

  
  


He faced Jaemin and Renjun determinedly, the both of them startling slightly as he pulled them to wait for a moment on the sidewalk.

  
  


“What if I asked you to spend the night with me?” He inquired bluntly, Jaemin and Renjun’s bond even making them both gape at him in shock at the same time.

  
  


“ _Darling, wha-what?_ Not that I’m complaining, I’m just slightly...surprised.” Renjun said contently, a pleased smile curving onto his handsome face.

  
  


Yangyang shook his head amusedly, “I don’t mean to do... _things_ , I mean just because I don’t want to part with you yet. I want to hold on to you a little while longer.” The chocolate haired boy said bashfully, Jaemin beaming at him fondly.

  
  


“Then we’ll go with you, baby. How could we ever say no to you?” He said gently, bringing their intertwined hands upwards to brush his lips along his scarred knuckles fleetingly.

  
  


Yangyang grinned at them, “ _Great!_ Then will you be playing rock, paper, scissors for the front seat or would you prefer to sit together in the back?” He said eagerly, Renjun smirking slightly as he stepped forward to grab Yangyang’s chin lightly and stare into his innocent eyes.

  
  


“I’m sure I can just sit on bunny’s lap in the front, can’t I Xiao Yang?” He asked purposefully, Yangyang inhaling slightly in surprise before his lips twitched in amusement.

  
  


“Be my guest then, babe. Just know that my neighborhood has speed bumps.” He said coquettishly with a wink, bouncing off to unlock his car happily, Renjun and Jaemin exchanging mirthful smiles as they followed him. 

  
  
  


♥️☁️🤍

  
  


Renjun assumed that when Xiao Yang had teased him about having speed bumps he thought the other would do a slow, sensual crawl over them, enough to stimulate Jaemin from where the older sat on top of him. He should’ve known that Yangyang would instead press on the gas pedal and make Renjun almost smack his head against the top of the car.

  
  


Truly displaying that he was in fact an _evil, cunning little brat_.

  
  


Renjun found himself subdued however when they pulled up to the familiar intimidating, large dark metal gate that led to the Qian’s mansion. Yangyang pushed a button beside his sunvisor to open its wide, tall frame, Renjun remembering just how grand the property was from the time he and Jaemin climbed its walls.

  
  


The driveway was paved over smoothly in a straight line with neatly trimmed grass on both sides, the lights of the house still on due to the fact it was only about 9:45 pm, some cars parked along the side of the huge, daunting home.

  
  


Yangyang seemed slightly surprised that there were other cars in the driveway, parking along the circle in the front so he wasn’t blocking any of the one’s parked on the side.

  
  


“Are your siblings here?” Jaemin asked curiously, even though he could hear multiple heartbeats in the house. Renjun studying Yangyang’s expression interestedly.

  
  


“Uh, Yeah. Which is a little surprising considering the time, most of my siblings don’t actually live here in the house. They left a long time ago, I’m the only one who still lives with our fathers.” The younger explained as he pressed the button to shut off the engine.

He removed his foot from the break and collected his white lanyard that had Purin decorated over it, some small key chains of a yellow plastic heart, a tiny Purin figure, and a small metal crescent moon attached along with his golden house key and car key. 

  
  


Yangyang plucked his phone out of the middle console, glancing over to the two vampires in the sudden silence. 

  
  


“Have you never...wanted to move out?” Jaemin asked gently, trying not to pry into what could be a sensitive question considering Yangyang’s past.

  
  


Yangyang glanced down to his hands for a moment, his lips pursing together for a second before he spoke.

  
  


“I honestly don’t think I’ll ever feel comfortable living alone.” Yangyang said quietly, Renjun’s heart fracturing at the vulnerable admission.

  
  


He placed his hand over Yangyang’s, the human glancing at him reluctantly. “That’s perfectly fine, Xiao Yang. We would never judge you for sharing something like that with us.” The silver haired man assured him softly, Yangyang’s lips turning upwards at the corner slightly as he nodded once before exiting out of the car.

  
  


Yangyang walked around the front of the car to meet the vampire’s at the passenger seat, Renjun and Jaemin waiting for him expectantly.

  
  


“Alright, so you can’t walk through the front door now. My dad’s will _kill me_ if I try to sneak you up to my room so shamelessly. Not to mention some of my sibling’s are over, I’d rather _die_ than let them hear my dads scold me. Come with me over to where my window is, you can climb through there.” Yangyang said firmly, Renjun and Jaemin nodding obediently, following behind the tall brown haired boy to the left side of the house, pointing towards a large, wide, rectangular window where white curtains with gold stars were.

  
  


“That’s my room. I’ll be up in a second, just wait for me to let you through, I never keep that unlocked.” Yangyang said evenly, Renjun and Jaemin agreeing with their boyfriend easily.

  
  


Yangyang smiled at them prettily, turning to head towards the front of the house again with his stomach in pleasantly anxious knots.

  
  


_He had two vampire’s sneaking up to his room._ He had to pinch his arm to help regain his indifferent expression, unlocking his door while a thrill went up his spine knowing that Jaemin and Renjun were waiting for him up there.

  
  


He stepped through the hallway, kicking off his shoes before picking them up to take them upstairs after he greeted his siblings and his parents who were all gathered around the dining table, a huge black pot of spaghetti in the middle and fresh garlic bread placed on top of napkins in a woven basket beside it.

  
  


“Oh, _look at who is back from his date everyone!_ ” His father said mischievously, Yangyang rolling his eyes as his brothers and sisters jeered at him.

  
  


“ _What?!_ Yangyang’s _dating someone now?_ This is what I get for missing the last few dinners.” Yuqi said with a pout, Yangyang shaking his head at her fondly.

  
  


“It’s really not that big of a deal, don’t let dad’s awful love for gossip get to you.” He said casually, pinching at his father’s side in a weak attempt at revenge.

  
  


“Alright, Alright! I’ll stop teasing you about it. Go shower already little lion, you probably did some naughty things with those boys with those cheeky, little hands!” His father said with a bright grin, Yangyang flushing as he swatted at him with his long sweater sleeve.

  
  


“ _Boys?_ As in _multiple_ men? Oh My God, what is this development?!” Shuhua gasped in shock, Yangyang quickly wishing his father’s good night as Hendery leaned over the table with that familiar maniacal glint to begin spilling the tea.

  
  


Yangyang raced up the stairs, slightly thankful for them getting distracted by his supposed promiscuity so he could allow Jaemin and Renjun to enter his room before they grew tired of waiting and tried to pry open the window and set off the alarm.

  
  


He burst into his room, shutting and locking it behind him swiftly, dropping his shoes by the door before striding to open his window. 

  
  


He swung the right window door with the golden handle outwards, Jaemin and Renjun perched along the side of the house peacefully.

  
  


“I give you permission to enter my room.” He said breathlessly, feeling his heart jump in his chest at the reminder that he had invited them to stay the night, a shy flush over taking his face as he backed away to allow Renjun to traipse into the room soundlessly, Jaemin following behind and shutting the window carefully.

  
  


Renjun removed his shoes politely, Yangyang turning away to gather his pajamas from his dresser in an attempt to distract himself from his internal crisis at having hot guys in his room.

  
  


The silver haired man looked over Yangyang’s room easily, despite how dark the room was the hunter seemed to be unaffected, Renjun smiling slightly as Jaemin wrapped his arm around his waist and led him to sit on Yangyang’s king sized bed.

  
  


_Of course_ in such a huge mansion, Yangyang would have such a big room, his bed leaning against the middle of the left wall with a white wooden bed frame, the duvet a pretty white one with daisies and white cosmos pictured upon its soft fabric. 

  
  


Renjun noticed how Yangyang had six long, fluffy looking pillows with the ones at the back being a white shade and the ones in front in yellow with the same flowery design as the duvet. Back on a white seat underneath the window sill he had a _plethora_ of plushies, Purin, Cinnamoroll, Rillakuma, dogs, teddy bears, cats, all cooped together neatly.

  
  


Renjun couldn’t wrap his head around Yangyang’s duality, how he giggled so cutely and loved plushies and the color yellow while also grinning brightly as he suggested placing a knife to his throat for _fun_.

  
  


_He was in love with him._

  
  


Beside the bed Yangyang had two medium sized night stands with large golden lamps on each side. On the right side of the room directly across from the bed Yangyang had a large white desk with an Apple Mac desktop and a laptop sitting in front of it neatly. He didn’t have any cup holders on the desk but he did have a thermos and what looked like a wireless charging pad beside it.

  
  


Beside the desk, Yangyang had been searching through his drawers for pajamas approaching them cautiously as he held out some clothes with briefs folded neatly on top.

  
  


“I know you don’t sleep but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. The briefs are from a pack that I just opened.” Yangyang said softly, Jaemin smiling as he reached over to take the clothes gratefully.

  
  


“My room has a connecting suite by the door, we can take turns using the shower.” The hunter said quietly, fiddling with his clothes as his heart skipped audibly making Renjun smile slyly.

  
  


“Why waste water Xiao Yang? Wouldn’t you like for us to join you?” He asked smoothly, rising from the bed to stare into Yangyang’s face as the younger’s heart rate echoed through his head.

  
  


Yangyang swallowed thickly, Jaemin taking note of the noise with a small shiver of desire as he joined Renjun.

  
  


“I-I would but not today, I’m sorry. I-I’m not ready for…” He said nervously, his hands almost shaking with how overwhelmed he felt at just the idea, his face burning in humiliation with how small he felt.

  
  


“ _Oh baby,_ please. You smell so distressed. We won’t push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. We will always respect your wishes.” Jaemin said assuringly, Yangyang exhaling gratefully before he smiled at them.

  
  


“Thank you. Is it alright if I just show you how to use the shower?” The chocolate haired boy asked touching their wrists hesitantly, Renjun nodding before Yangyang took them towards where the door was on the left, the bathroom itself on the left as well.

Yangyang closed his eyes before turning on the light into his en suite, Renjun and Jaemin impressed with the long marbled counter with two sinks and the long mirror with the regal looking golden accents. The bathroom contained a shower with a glass wall on the left that had a 360 spray, a bidet on the right beside the counter and directly across from them was a jacuzzi tub that could probably fit six adults.

  
  


“ _Goodness_ , are we really the one’s spoiling _you_ tonight?” Jaemin asked teasingly, Yangyang smiling fondly at him.

  
  


“You can use whatever is in the shower. Would you like to go first?” Yangyang asked kindly, Jaemin swooning at his hospitality.

  
  


“No doll, it’s your home. You go first, Renjun and I will go after.” He said warmly. Yangyang nodded briefly before he paused after setting his clothes on the counter.

  
  


“Like... _together?”_ Yangyang asked timidly, Renjun chuckling at his adorable question.

  
  


“Yes, of course. But don’t worry, my love we won’t do anything so blatantly disrespectful to you. We both adore you and would never want to hurt you in such a way.” He said gently, Jaemin nodding in agreement.

  
  


Yangyang shook his head, “I wouldn’t feel disrespected by that...truthfully nothing about that would be negative to me in any sense.” He said with a small clearing of his throat.

  
  


Jaemin smirked at him knowingly, “So if we lost ourselves in the wonderful pressure of your expensive shower, you wouldn’t be upset? _How would you feel then?_ ” The pink haired man purred at him softly, closing the distance to hover near where Yangyang had his back to the counter.

  
  


Yangyang stared into his dark eyes wordlessly, reaching a hand out to place it on his shoulder innocently.

  
  


“If you lost yourselves in my shower...then I suppose I would just have to come looking for you then wouldn’t I?” He said quietly, a thick tension surrounding the three of them, Jaemin affected by how calm and collected Yangyang was outwardly but his pulse still revealed his nervousness for them to hear.

  
  


“Oh darling, _you’re so beautiful._ We’re truly so grateful you even want to be with us here like this. We appreciate your honesty, but we seriously don’t want to do anything without you. We can wait until you're ready.” Renjun said kissing the side of his head lovingly, Yangyang smiling at the touch.

  
  


“Thank you for saying that...I won’t be long then. Would you mind turning on the lamps in my room?” He asked, Jaemin confirming his request before he kissed his cheek and then they left him alone to shower.

  
  


Yangyang stepped under the spray and used his breathing technique to calm his heart. He knew already that Renjun and Jaemin didn’t want him to hide his emotions but he just needed a moment of peace to collect himself.

  
  


Truthfully he didn’t understand why he felt so anxious. _He trusted them, he liked them._ He wouldn’t mind having his first time be with two devastatingly handsome men who put his own comfort above their own obvious needs.

  
  


He didn’t feel like giving in to the idea of sex was for their sake. On the contrary, Yangyang believed it was for himself. 

  
  


He wished sex hadn’t been so romanticized in his head but he had never been intimate with a person before. He felt like stepping out of his clothes was the same as baring his entire soul. He didn’t know if he was prepared for the repercussions of revealing such an aspect of himself.

  
  


He was a virgin. As in he’d never even been _kissed_ until a couple weeks ago let alone been touched in the way that Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno had done toward him.

  
  


He found his heart stuttering with just one look of longing, one brush along his thigh enough to make him hard, one press against a muscled chest and he was trembling with need.

  
  


_What if it wasn’t as good as he imagined?_

  
  


He had heard that the first time wasn’t as special as people said it was. That it could be awkward, stifling, borderline _a make or break_ moment of his life where he either had a good enough experience to illuminate the concept in a good light or ruin his chances of ever seeking intimacy again.

  
  


Jaemin and Renjun didn’t seem like they could do anything that would make him feel awkward though. If anything just kissing them alone made his mind _reel_ with desire so what would touching them in such a way be like? 

  
  


Yangyang stepped out of the shower and plucked his white towel from the hanger beside it, ruffling over his hair before patting it along his skin.

  
  


He would find out. Maybe not _sex_ , but what it was like to shove down his insecurities and give in to the pleasant fire that sparked along his spine when he was in between them.

  
  


-

  
  


Renjun stepped into Yangyang’s tiled shower floor first, Jaemin shutting the glass door behind him as he joined him. He turned the steel knob to the middle of the red line like Yangyang had showed them and pulled the small antenna looking thing to release the water.

  
  


The water cascaded over him from all sides, Renjun exhaling with a pleased smile as Jaemin reached for the mint and citrus smelling body wash to massage the orange colored gel into his back.

  
  


“You’re being quiet tonight, baby. What are you thinking about?” The younger said in a hushed tone, Renjun closing his eyes as his thumbs dug into his shoulder blades, sighing contently.

  
  


“I’m thinking about how nice it is to spend the night with Xiao Yang...how beautiful and pure he is.” He whispered honestly, Jaemin humming in agreement.

  
  


“Are you pleased to know that he’s _ours_ now? That you're using the same body wash as him, the one he just lathered over his delicate hands before roaming them along his lean, gorgeous figure?” He whispered suggestively, Renjun shivering at the image of Yangyang’s golden skin hidden within the white foam.

  
  


“ _Don’t tease me right now, bunny. Not_ while our little love is in the next room and I’d much rather be watching the two of you kiss.” He murmured warningly as Jaemin brushed his hand over his abdomen.

  
  


Jaemin smiled against his shoulder, “Is that enough to work you up, Junnie? The fact that Yangyang was here in this shower before us, that we’ll get to lay beside him in his bed? _Will you grow hard from just kissing him good night?_ ” He said mercilessly, Renjun grabbing his wrist in a tight grip with his eyes flashing at him dangerously as he turned to face him.

  
  


“I thought I said to _be quiet_ , bunny. Or are you so deprived you want me to _punish you_ before we join our little sheep in his bed that he so graciously allowed for us to lay in?” Renjun said calmly, but Jaemin knew his lover long enough to see past his perfectly crafted mask.  
  
  


His grip on his wrist was strong enough to bruise, Renjun releasing him when he bared his neck submissively, staring at the purpling hand print in amazement with a satisfied smile before it healed over.

  
  


They dressed quickly, Jaemin pulling on the black joggers and stretched red tee shirt while Renjun wore the white hoodie and grey cotton shorts. They exited the bathroom, shutting off the lights and leaving the door open to let out the steam.

  
  


When they turned the corner Yangyang was leaning against his pillows on his phone casually, the white crew neck sweater he wore stretched around his collar enticingly, the silver necklace he always wore around his neck sitting in between his collar bones with his legs over the duvet, his lean, honey colored legs parted pliantly.

  
  


Jaemin swallowed appreciatively at the generous sight, Yangyang sitting up to smile at them, his form illuminated by the warm toned light from his lamps.

  
  


He placed his phone on the left night stand carelessly, Jaemin dipping his knee on the bed to crawl across to him slowly, Renjun walking around towards the left side. 

  
  


Yangyang smiled at Jaemin invitingly as Renjun settled beside the human, Jaemin laying beside him on the hunter’s left.

  
  


Yangyang inhaled slowly before exhaling any of the anxious energy he felt. “I’m not saying that I want to go all the way tonight, but...I would be the world's biggest _clown_ if I didn’t take advantage of the opportunity of you both being here with me in my bed.” The hunter said lightly, Jaemin and Renjun both freezing before the older broke the tense silence.

  
  


“Wha-What _are_ you saying then Xiao Yang? Could you establish the boundaries more clearly for us please?” The older whispered softly, Yangyang turning his head to the side to meet his gaze with a cute smile.

  
  


“I’m saying _no sex_ _tonight_ but... _I want you both to touch me_ , just not too intensely, we have to be quiet. My dad’s will really kill me if they find out I sneaked boy’s up here.” He said shyly, Renjun feeling faint at being given such an opportunity.

  
  


“ _Oh, sweetheart._ You’re _so good to us._ We’ll make you feel good, _won’t we, Renjun?_ We’ll take our time since you’ve given us orders to be quiet.” Jaemin said sensually, wrapping an arm around his waist as Yangyang turned to face him completely, Renjun instantly curling around him.

  
  


Yangyang felt a sweltering heat travel up his spine at just being in his usual spot between them, he gulped noticeably. Jaemin cooed at him softly.

  
  


“Are you nervous, doll? We’ll be gentle, you’re _so precious, so beautiful, our little love._ ” He praised with his minty fresh mouth hovering over Yangyang’s, the hunter gazing at him yearningly.

  
  


“I...I want to watch the two of you for a little while, if you’d let me. I’m just curious about your dynamic.” Yangyang asked bluntly, Renjun kissing the exposed skin of his shoulder heatedly, squeezing around Yangyang’s waist.

  
  


“ _You want to watch Jaemin and I, lovely_? Am I allowed to remove his clothes or do you want me to touch him over them?” He asked sultrily, Yangyang shivering at the mere images flashing across his mind.

  
  


“O-Over...I wouldn’t be able to handle seeing real skin on skin contact yet.” Yangyang admitted quietly, Renjun smiling at his continued honesty.

  
  


Jaemin kissed him suddenly, Yangyang tilting his head to allow him to devour him greedily, Renjun hooking his chin on Yangyang’s shoulder to gaze intently as Jaemin slid his tongue alongside the mortal’s, addicted to how _sweet_ Yangyang’s scent turned when he was aroused.

  
  


“ _Minnie…_ ” Renjun said softly, Jaemin pulling away from Yangyang slowly to gaze at the older with hooded eyes, Renjun cursing internally at how _good_ the pink haired man looked while Yangyang’s heart raced in his chest.

  
  


“ _We have to please our baby._ You have to show him how _good_ we can make him feel.” Renjun whispered as he removed himself from around Yangyang and instead crawled around to climb over the younger’s body. Jaemin raised his hands to rest on either side of his waist instinctively, Yangyang sitting up against the pillows slightly as he watched them avidly.

  
  


Despite how clearly the two longed to be lost in the throes of passion, Renjun settled between Jaemin’s thighs at a glacial pace, cupping the right side of his face reverently, stroking over his cheek bone for a moment before leaning to kiss him softly.

  
  


Yangyang was amazed by just how much _love_ and _appreciation_ was exchanged between the two of them wordlessly. How Jaemin leaned his head upwards to kiss the older chastely and how Renjun indulged him with so much tenderness.

  
  


Yangyang didn’t understand how just seeing the two of them kiss each other so _yearningly_ was enough to make him stir in his shorts but they were truly ethereal together, the sound of their kissing stoking the flame within him, Renjun adjusting himself over Jaemin to press flush against him, Jaemin humming in appreciation.

  
  


Renjun began rolling his hips into Jaemin’s slowly, Yangyang feeling sweat bead on his forehead at the sight, at the pleased noises Jaemin made that were _deep_ and _sensual._ He watched the younger vampire stroke along Renjun’s back down to his thigh with a palpitating heart, overwhelmed by how beautiful he found their intimacy.

  
  


Renjun clearly knew what Jaemin loved, which touches caused him to make those _spine tingling_ noises of enjoyment, how to tilt his head to kiss him deeper, how to make Jaemin’s whole body _melt_ into the mattress.

  
  


Jaemin knew how to hold his own against Renjun’s teasing, biting the older’s bottom lip into his mouth to make him sigh longingly, rolling his own hips upward to surprise Renjun when he least expected it, pulling him closer to make the older hold him even _tighter_.

  
  


Yangyang let out a small shaky breath, he loved seeing their bond, loved seeing them appreciate and cherish one another. His heart felt light when he thought about how lucky he was that they felt like he was worthy of joining such a well established dynamic.

  
  


Renjun ground himself down over Jaemin, Jaemin groaning into his mouth longingly, Yangyang swallowing at the sight, biting his lip as his erection tented his shorts.

  
  


Renjun pulled away to kiss down Jaemin’s neck, rubbing a hand over his abdomen as he pressed himself against his hard length with an arrogant smile, meeting Yangyang’s heated gaze with his own dark pupils.

  
  


“Do you see how _needy_ Jaemin gets? He’s so hard already too. _He’s so handsome like this._ He’d do anything for you, darling. He’d cum in his pants if you just ground over him like this, he’s such a good boy.” Renjun purred in approval, Jaemin gasping softly into the night, Yangyang whimpering slightly at the noise. 

  
  


Renjun inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the _thick_ scent of Yangyang’s lust, his head practically spinning at the mix of stimulation of grinding with Jaemin while seeing how Yangyang was rubbing his thighs together in desire.

  
  


“ _Do you want to join, love?_ Do you want me to touch you while you sit over Jaemin? We'll be gentle, I promise.” Renjun said calmly, Yangyang biting his lip as he nodded, Jaemin eyeing the way his legs looked as the shorts rode up on his thighs, the younger moving tentatively to straddle him while Renjun hovered behind the hunter.

  
  


Yangyang’s heart raced at the feeling of Jaemin’s muscular thighs underneath his, almost letting out an embarrassing squeak when his erection brushed over Jaemin’s, the vampire making a noise like the air was punched from his lungs.

  
  


Jaemin placed his hands on his waist, Yangyang’s breathing labored at how _good_ Jaemin looked underneath him, his hair pushed off his forehead, his eyes dark with lust at how _broad_ his chest was.

  
  


“ _He’s so handsome isn’t he?_ He’s all _yours_ too.” Renjun said suddenly into his ear in mandarin, Yangyang bucking over Jaemin with an almost too loud _gasp_ of surprise.

“ _Oh God, ge. Please._ ” Yangyang begged in the same language breathlessly, his hands coming to rest over Jaemin’s abdomen as he began rocking himself down onto him slowly.

  
  


“ _Please_ don’t speak mandarin at the same time. Not only because I don’t understand but because of how it will _ruin_ me.” Jaemin said breathlessly, from where he laid underneath them.

  
  


Renjun smiled devilishly against Yangyang’s shoulder, enjoying the little whimpers of pleasure the mortal made with every swirl of his hips over Jaemin’s lap.

  
  


“ _Does he feel good, Yangie?_ You like how _hard_ he is for you?” Renjun whispered, making Yangyang nod his head furtively.

  
  


“ _S-So good._ Jaemin feels _so go-good, ge_.” Yangyang gasped wetly, a small moan escaping his lips as he pressed against Jaemin harder, the younger vampire hissing at the delicious friction, his whole body shuddering at how fucked out Yangyang sounded from just grinding over his cock.

  
  


“Tell him how _pretty_ he looks rocking over your lap, baby. Tell him you want to see him spill into those cute little shorts.” Renjun said in almost a growl, his hand toying with Yangyang’s sweater as the younger threw his head back onto his shoulder.

  
  


“ _Please_ , Yangyang. _Please, you’re so beautiful_ , I want to see the look on your face when you cum.” Jaemin whispered yearningly, Yangyang whining at how sexy and deep his voice was, Renjun panting into his ear making his mouth loll open.

  
  


“No-Not yet. Want to go slow. _Want to make you feel good._ Your cock is _so good_.” Yangyang whispered alluringly, Renjun unable to resist biting hickies down his bared throat, feeling the vibrations of his quiet moans as he sucked at his neck, careful not to break the skin.

  
  


“You heard him, bunny. Yangyang wants to appreciate you more. _He’s_ the one in charge here. The one who will decide whether we’ve earned to see such a blessed sight.” Renjun said soothingly, Yangyang’s breathing labored over how _mind blowing_ the frottage was, how _good_ their attention felt, their gazes heated enough for him to feel its warmth over his skin.

  
  


He threaded his hand through Renjun’s hair, his other hand grasping the one Renjun had been using to stroke along the skin of his abdomen. He moved it up his chest, urging Renjun closer so he could grind back against him as well, Renjun gasping quietly into his ear as Jaemin inhaled sharply at the sight of them together.

  
  


“Oh baby doll, _you’re so beautiful_. Renjun _loves_ the way you feel. I can tell by how dark his eyes are, _you’re so perfect._ We have you here, just let go.” Jaemin whispered softly, Yangyang panting lewdly, Renjun pinching at his nipple making him bite his lip with a small mewl, still grinding heatedly over Jaemin and against Renjun.

  
  


“ _So pretty,_ make the _cutest_ noises, love. Don’t you wish Hyuckie and Jeno were here to see you like this? _Watch you come apart by just grinding between us? Do you like being between us darling? Do you like that we’re both watching your gorgeous face as you fall apart_?” Renjun whispered purposefully, his own erection rubbing up against Yangyang who made a noise of surprise, his eyes clenching shut at the image of Jeno and Donghyuck watching him like this, seeing how desperate he was, how flushed his face was.

  
  


“I love being like this, wi-wish they were here too. I love making you two feel good. _I-I’m so close._ _It_ _feels so good_.” Yangyang whimpered pleadingly, Jaemin swallowing thickly as sweat dampened his nape, throwing his head back to enjoy the maddening friction, losing himself in the smell of Yangyang’s lust, his thoughts reeling from how _beautiful_ the human was.

  
  


“It’s not fair. You _smell_ so good, _sound_ so good, you _look_ so good.” Renjun whispered darkly into his ear, Yangyang whining softly at his voice in his ear, feeling like it flowed over every nerve in his brain, shuddering in bliss. 

  
  


“You are _temptation_ itself, I’ve never wanted anyone in my life other than our sweet Minnie but you’re so _special_ , Yangyang. _I adore you._ ” Renjun growled possessively, Yangyang’s mouth opening in a silent cry as his form trembled above Jaemin, ejaculating inside his polyester running shorts.

  
  


He slumped against Renjun who kissed the side of his head softly, sweat pooling along his back under the sweater, the vampire dragging his lips along his neck while he whispered praises to him. Jaemin only had to gaze into Yangyang’s rapturous expression before he tipped over the edge as well, collapsing onto the bed as Renjun slid slow hands along Yangyang’s abdomen. 

  
  


“So _perfect,_ Xiao Yang. Wasn’t he such _a beautiful doll_ for us Jaemin?” Renjun purred approvingly, Jaemin nodding before he sat upwards, Yangyang suddenly pinned between them, the human inhaling sharply at the sudden cold, muscular bodies pressed against him.

  
  


Jaemin cupped his face, staring into the younger’s glassy eyes with his own ravishing dark ones, Yangyang placing his own hand over the one cupping his face, staring into his handsome face longingly.

  
  


“Renjun loves seeing us together. Would you be willing for me to kiss you while he watches? Your _ge_ didn’t get to cum yet, sweetheart.” The older murmured to him sensually, Yangyang swallowing before he nodded, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders and climbing into his lap eagerly.

  
  


“ _Kiss me then, Jaemin_.” Yangyang whispered against his lips, Jaemin’s lips upturning at his boldness before he leaned over to capture his mouth in a blazing, hungry kiss.

  
  


Yangyang moaned openly into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Jaemin’s strong arms tightening around his waist, feeling Renjun boring a hole into the sides of their faces as he watched them, Yangyang unable to stop the small rolls of his hips with how swept away he was in his arousal.

  
  


He realized that he _loved_ the way they touched him, _loved_ their lips sliding against his, _loved_ the way they held him so _tightly_ like they couldn’t get enough and wanted to just meld their bodies together.

  
  


Yangyang was obsessed with how good it felt to be locked within Jaemin’s embrace, Renjun trailing teasing hands along his thighs, their attention making Yangyang feel _powerful_ and _beautiful_ , made him feel _worthy_ and _cherished_.

  
  


That emotion had already bloomed inside of his chest before he knew it. The feeling was as strong as fireworks _bursting_ in his chest as he listened to Jaemin’s _deep_ , _dark_ noises of pleasure and Renjun’s _sweet_ pants against his neck. 

  
  


It felt like free falling on a roller coaster, the twists and turns just as dizzying as threading his hand through Jaemin’s hair and feeling him groan into his mouth while Renjun pressed himself flush against him and made his stomach _jump_ as if he had just been exposed to strong g-forces.

  
  
  


He _adored_ them, he _lusted_ after them, he _treasured_ them.

  
  


He _loved_ them.

  
  
  


A thought so jarring it made his breathe hitch, Renjun hiding his face into the crook of his neck as his hips stuttered behind him, a beautiful moan escaping his swollen lips, Yangyang panting against Jaemin’s mouth as he roamed his eyes over his face slack in bliss like _he_ had felt the intensity of Renjun’s orgasm as well.

  
  


His heart raced in his chest, overwhelmed by how this discovery made him feel. It wasn’t unpleasant, just _shocking_ , _unexpected_ like he had been hit in the back by a particularly forceful tidal wave.

  
  


But he was left with the _refreshed_ , _fluttering_ feeling of soothing, cool waters glittering over his skin, the knowledge of the fact he loved them _so quickly, so deeply_ making him smile breathlessly between them.

  
  


Where he _loved_ being. Where he _belonged_.

  
  


“ _I love you_.” He whispered purposefully between them, Renjun and Jaemin both freezing in surprise before they melted against him, understanding that when he said that, he referred to them as one being, as one part of his soul.

  
  


They molded themselves against his body as if they wanted to be the clothes that covered his skin, that shielded him from any harm.

  
  


“ _Oh darling,_ we love you too. _We love you so much,_ we’re so _blessed_ to have you. To have made you feel brave enough to confess something so precious.” Renjun whispered softly against his shoulder, Jaemin staring at the marks along his neck that Renjun made with a satisfied curl of his lips.

  
  


“We love you, baby. You are _ours_ , we are _yours_. It’s irrevocable now, you have our whole soul within the palm of your small, pretty little hands.” Jaemin whispered against his temple, holding Yangyang to his chest firmly as the younger hid his face into his neck with a _wonderful_ , _light_ feeling in his heart.

  
  


_He would protect them. As they would protect him.  
_

_If he was the sword, they were his shield._

  
  


He was determined to love and protect all of them. He deserved to have good things. All of them had made him realize that. With their soft touches, weighted caresses, and loving gazes.

  
  


If _they_ felt he was worthy, why should _he_ feel any differently?

  
  


-

  
  


Yangyang awoke with a desperate gasp on the cold, hard gravel of an unpaved road.

  
  


He wore a dark hood that was pulled over his head and dark jeans that did nothing to save him from the _bone chilling cold_ that he felt. His frightened exhales left his mouth in cool, wispy smoke that he noticed with a start.

  
  


He shoved the hood off his head as he rose onto shaky legs, sudden heat from the flames enveloping the homes around him leaving him sweltering, his fingers shaking in uncertainty, his head whipping around in alarm as he was suddenly thrust into an unfamiliar place.

  
  


He didn’t recognize any of the one story houses surrounding him, the sky unnervingly dark, not even a single ray of light from the sun. The only light was from the crackling, bright orange flames, he shuffled nervously, wincing as he looked down upon his bare feet, dirty with soot, tiny rocks pressing against the flesh painfully.

  
  


Sweat matted his hair against his forehead. His mouth tasted of blood and when he lifted a hand to it in abject horror, he realized it was from his nose, a sudden vicious pounding in his skull making him wince. 

  
  


His bare feet moved as if he were possessed, the roaring of flames being the only noise that accompanied him as he trudged along the unpaved road. 

  
  


_Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?_

  
  


The questions swirled along in his mind but he ignored them, eyes fixed on the unfamiliar image of a dark cathedral before him. He pushed open the heavy doors and shivered at the difference in temperature as it was cool and silent within the church. 

  
  


His soot covered feet padded silently as he glided past the pews and gazed unsurely at the image of Jesus on the crucifix. He thought he had been alone, but when he reached the front in the very first row was a nun praying on her knees against the dark wooden pew.

  
  


Yangyang felt his heart lurch in uncertainty, his lips pressing together hesitantly as he gazed at her hunched frame. He had a _bad_ feeling, his voice whispering in his ear that he should leave, that he should turn back, but his feet stayed rooted to the floor even as the nun rose steadily from her previous kneeled position.

  
  


She turned to face Yangyang, the hunter blinking in surprise at how _normal_ she appeared, her skin a clean porcelain, her eyes a shocking azure shade, her lips a pale, rose bud pink.

  
  


She smiled at Yangyang amusedly, the hunter breaking out of the frozen state to squint at her in confusion.

  
  


“ _What am I doing here?_ ” He asked her quietly, his voice still echoing through the church.

  
  


The woman clasped her hands behind her back and hummed thoughtfully, approaching him casually, peering into his face curiously as she stood a few feet away from him. She turned to face the large, looming figure of Jesus in the front of the room, her expression pensive.

  
  


“ _Is it not power that you seek?_ ” She asked in a hard to place accent, Yangyang briefly tilting his head curiously. The lilt of the woman’s voice suggested she had learned one distinct language before learning another, that effect created an _interesting_ speech pattern.

  
  


“Power?” He asked carefully, the woman nodding once with an impassive expression.

  
  


“You seem surprised to see me. It’s quite amusing since you called me.” She said lightly, Yangyang gazing at her with a bewildered expression before his mouth parted in awe.

  
  


“Are you _Agnes?_ The one who wrote _The Book of the Damned?_ ” He questioned in quiet disbelief, the woman smiling slightly at his incredulity.

  
  


“Yes, that was me. A long time ago here in this Spanish Cathedral. Sorry about the fire, it’s quite unavoidable here in Hell.” She quipped casually, Yangyang blanching at this startling news.

  
  


“ _Hell?_ Am I in _Hell?_ Also I called you Friday...it should be Thursday of the following week already up above.” Yangyang said with a small frown, the woman chuckling at his displeasure.

  
  


“You are not _physically_ in Hell, dear boy. You are merely answering my Astral projection call. Unfortunately I have been cursed to reside here due to my studies of the unseen arts. Not to mention the absolute mess that is trying to keep the book from falling into the wrong hands. Sorry about the delay by the way, you _must_ understand that my book is _quite_ the object of interest.” Agnes said, glancing at him with a curl of her lips.

  
  


“If you’re answering the call now then...is it because you’re curious to know what it is that I’m doing?” Yangyang asked evenly, Agnes tutting in disagreement.

  
  


“I already _know_. You seek _it,_ what a _bravely foolish_ act for a human to seek. I know who you are though, the training you’ve gone through, I’m quite startled by your light... _perhaps you’ll benefit from summoning it._ But I must warn you either way.” Agnes said mystically, Yangyang’s fists clenching nervously.

  
  


“Warn me of what?” He asked quietly, Agnes stepping forward to walk up the small staircase leading closer to Jesus, her back ramrod straight, her hands still clasped behind her humbly, her head tilting back to gaze at the crucifix with a complicated expression.

  
  


“I have met it once,” she recalled softly, “I had to make sure that the incantation I heard in my head was true. So I summoned _it_ to this Earth _a long, long time ago._ I didn’t know why I was so foolish, why I didn’t just write the incantation into the book and not poke the beast but I did. Because it _willed_ me to do so.” Agnes said shamefully, her chin ducking into her chest abashedly.

  
  


“That voice was _it’s_ _own_. It _fooled_ _me_ into thinking that the idea in my head was my own, when in actuality it was just it’s influence. _Do you see where the warning lies?”_ She asked purposefully, turning to him with her clear, ocean eyes, her gaze boring into Yangyang’s own.

  
  


Yangyang swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling tense like it was going to start raining hail in just a few moments, the trepidation crawling over his skin making his stomach twist with nausea.

  
  


“You’re saying that me summoning the demon... _is what it wants?”_ He asked in a voice sounding entirely unlike his own. There was _so much fear, so much anxiety_ , it made his lower lip wobble precariously.

  
  


Agnes stared into his eyes silently, neither confirming nor denying before she turned back to gaze at Jesus. “The book is not an item shrouded within the darkness, dear boy. It is within plain sight. _Do you think it will stay there forever?_ When _it_ knows of you?” She asked calmly, Yangyang’s feet backing away even as he willed himself to stay to ask her more.

  
  


Ask her how _it_ could _possibly_ know what he was planning? 

  
  


Ask her _why_ it would want him to summon _it_? 

  
  


Fear paralyzed the blood in his veins as he whipped his head to the front, _running_ to exit the church, the haunting image of the nun’s straight back in her long black tunic before the image of the despairing image of Jesus on the cross _seared_ behind his eyelids as he burst through the church’s doors, the uneven roads no longer there, only a dark, deep abyss that he fell into with a strangled, fearful cry.

  
  
  


-

  
  


When Yangyang broke from his nightmare, he was sobbing despondently, wrenching himself from Jaemin and Renjun’s grip, hoarse cries escaping his lips. 

  
  


His whole frame shook violently as he wiped at his eyes furiously, Jaemin quickly sat up beside him shushing him gently, bringing him back into his embrace soothingly. Renjun bolting upright to stare at him with wide, worried eyes.

  
  


Yangyang continued to cry brokenly, hands shaking as he wrapped them around the other’s strong shoulders, curling his fingers into his red cotton shirt desperately.

  
  


“ _It’s alright Yangie,_ you just had a nightmare. You’re fine, you’re with us, _you’re ok._ ” His boyfriend’s deep, velvet voice cooed at him softly.

  
  


Yangyang inhaled shakily and nodded furiously, burying his face into his nape. Jaemin gently lowered them back onto his bed, stroking down the younger’s back lovingly and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. Renjun curled himself carefully around him again, petting over his hair softly, his touch barely noticeable as Yangyang shook minutely within their embrace.

  
  


Yangyang soon calmed himself enough, his breath still hiccuping slightly as he pulled away to peer into the vampire’s face. The pink haired man stared down into his face in concern, wiping away the tears from his red rimmed eyes with his thumb gently, placing a firm kiss onto his forehead. 

  
  


Yangyang closed his eyes and enjoyed the affectionate gesture silently, laying his head against his shoulder tiredly. “ _I’m sorry_.” He whispered hoarsely, Jaemin clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

  
  


“You shouldn’t apologize, my love. It’s not like we were sleeping anyway.” He quipped lightly, still rubbing down the younger’s back as he recovered. 

  
  


Yangyang clutched around the other tighter even as his lips twitched upwards at his words. “I just...I _hate_ being so weak.” He said quietly, frustration bleeding through his words. 

  
  


Jaemin leaned his head against his and hummed in disagreement, Renjun whispering his disapproval softly. “You are _not_ weak Yangyang. You’re the _strongest_ human I’ve ever met. You’re just grieving.” The older said comfortingly, Yangyang sighing heavily as the silver haired man hugged him around his waist. 

  
  


“I wish it would stop already. How many times must I wake screaming before I go _insane_ from all the helplessness I feel? I thought becoming a hunter would help, but it’s just made my anger worsen.” He shared guiltily, sniffling slightly as tears filled his eyes again. 

  
  


“You’ll get the catharsis you deserve, baby. Becoming a hunter was the right choice. You’re going to be fully prepared to face that demon.” Jaemin encouraged quietly, Yangyang smiling shyly. 

  
  


“You don’t think I’ll choke?” He said worriedly, Jaemin chuckling at his words. “Considering how _ruthless_ you were when you stabbed me with that holy knife, I don’t think so.” He joked playfully as Yangyang blushed at the reminder of their past.

  
  


“I’m still sorry about that.” The brown haired boy said sheepishly. Jaemin brought a hand up to caress his hair. “It’s all in the past babe. I think since we’re getting closer to confronting that murderer, your mind is unraveling. But I don’t think you’ll hesitate when the time comes. It’s what you’ve trained for, and your efforts never betray you.” He said intelligently, Yangyang pressing a kiss to his nape in gratitude. Before turning to meet Renjun’s lips in a soft, innocent brush against his pillowy mouth.

  
  


“It’s really only because I have you all that I have any _semblance_ of courage to attempt my revenge.” He said timidly, Renjun kissing his nose assuredly. 

  
  


“You _will_ have your revenge. We will make sure of it. Anyone who made you suffer like that deserves to pay the harsh price.” He said indifferently. 

  
  


Yangyang nodded slowly, Jaemin smiling fondly at his thoughtful expression. He nuzzled the side of his face, making the younger smile warmly. “Go to sleep, love. We’ll watch over you. In the morning we will still be here for you. We will figure everything out in time. Now rest.” He said patiently, the hunter sighing contently as he cuddled up against him again. 

  
  


“ _Promise you two will protect me_?” He whispered softly, his warm breath puffing against his clavicle. Jaemin closed his own eyes and nodded against his head, Renjun whispering a firm “ _Of course._ ” as they listened to the younger’s slowing heart rate avidly.

  
  


“ _We promise. We’ll always protect you._ ” They said firmly, Yangyang smiling softly at how melodic their voices sounded melding together unanimously, the vampires tightening their grip around their boyfriend momentarily before loosening it as he began to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 💓. Ao3 can catch these hands for making me want to pull my hair out while fixing the formatting for so long 🤧 we got two dates here and Donghyuck’s plus all five of them will be happening in the future! next chapters will be put out a little slow as it really does just take a lot out of me, stay safe out there!


	4. But in all chaos there is calculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of WayV’s first stage at mubank, I’m uploading this chapter! Awaken the world is absolutely amazing and such a good album to listen to while writing and editing for this fic. Title is from “Glory and Gore” by Lorde. In this house we believe in active communication for our relationships! Here’s some more bonding plus some KunTen ♥️

  
  
When Yangyang blinked awake in his room, he was the only one in his king sized bed with the white, cotton sheets tucked up under his chin. 

  
  


He shoved off the comforter with his feet and rubbed over his face with his left hand, sleepy whines escaping his mouth. He gazed out of the open, light colored curtains, the bright sun peering into his cool tempered room and exhaled evenly as he turned to grab his phone off his night stand quickly.

  
  


He saw that it was 10:08 a.m., Jaemin sent him a text to say they were still in the house but had been caught by his father and were being given “ _the talk.”_ Yangyang briefly winced in embarrassment, thinking about how he _probably_ should’ve erased the camera footage of Jaemin and Renjun entering his room through the window before he passed out.

  
  


Yangyang went over to his call log, telling himself he would make it up to them later but he _had_ to speak with Donghyuck about the disturbing dream he had right then and there.

  
  


He pressed over his contact and lifted the phone to his ear, fiddling with his blanket as he listened to the dull ringing noise echoing through his ear drums.

  
  


“ _Hello, angel._ Calling to wish me a good morning? _How cute._ ” The witch said brightly, Yangyang instantly smiling at the sound of his voice.

  
  


“Good morning, Hyuckie. I love hearing your voice, but I also have something that I want to mention to you.” Yangyang said bashfully, Donghyuck making a curious noise over the phone.

  
  


“Go ahead then, I’m not doing anything right now.” The sun kissed boy said eagerly, Yangyang shuffling slightly to get in a more comfortable position.

  
  


“Have you heard of anyone being visited by Agnes after calling to the book?” Yangyang asked quietly, Donghyuck audibly pausing in surprise before he spoke.

  
  


“I have not...but then again I don’t know anyone who’s called to the book like we have. Most people just go to see it because they know the coven that it belongs to. I only discovered my magical abilities when I was 15 so I’m not that familiar with that.” Donghyuck said apologetically, Yangyang assuring him that it was fine.

  
  


“It’s fine Duckie, I know you’re still doing everything you can. You might’ve been a late bloomer but I can tell you’re as talented as they come.” The chestnut haired boy said fondly, Donghyuck smiling at his praise.

  
  


“How did you learn about me by the way? The first time we met you already knew that...is it because you looked me up?” The older asked curiously, graciously not judging the hunter for having known such personal information.

  
  


“Well, _I’m sorry about that_. I did look you up, watched you for a few days before I entered the store. It’s part of the training.” Yangyang said sheepishly, Donghyuck humming thoughtfully with a small smile on his face.

  
  


“You were visited by Agnes then, babe? _That’s kind of crazy_ , I wondered why she hasn’t seen me yet too.” The witch said with clear wonder, Yangyang’s fingers fidgeting along the pillowcase underneath his head with his lips pursed together nervously.

  
  


_Do you think it will stay there forever?_ When _it_ knows of you? Agnes’ voice warned in his head again, Yangyang exhaling shakily before he shook off the trepidation.

  
  


_He had to act fast._ Had to see the book for himself and confirm that he wasn’t losing his _goddamn_ mind.

  
  


“Duckie, what time are you willing to wake up tomorrow?” Yangyang asked firmly, Donghyuck blinking in astonishment before he said 8 a.m.

  
  


“Then be ready by 8 a.m. ok babe? I’ll pick you up with everyone else. Agnes she... _told me something_. Something that is making me feel _weird_...like I need to see the book as soon as possible. I hope you understand that I’m just feeling unsettled and I _need_ to get that incantation.” Yangyang said evenly, Donghyuck smiling at the determination in the hunter’s voice.

  
  


“Of course, baby. Do you think I’d stop you? I’m there with you every step of the way. Can I see you today?” He asked softly, Yangyang smiling adoringly at the warmth bleeding through the phone.

  
  


“Of course, I’ll send you my address. Jaemin and Renjun are here, I’ll ask Jeno to come too. I want to kiss you again Donghyuck.” He said shyly, Donghyuck laughing fondly over the phone.

  
  


“I want to kiss you too, babe. If Renjun and Jaemin are already there does that mean they slept over? _No fair,_ I want to join the sleepover too!” He said with an audible pout, Yangyang wishing he was already at his house to lean over and kiss it.

  
  


“Then pack a duffel, you can sleep over tonight. It’ll be _perfect_ since we’ll just leave from my house towards where the book is afterwards. My dad uh, found out about the twin terrors sleeping over last night.” Yangyang said bashfully, Donghyuck snickering at his misfortune.

  
  


“Oh I’m so _glad_ that I have class first so I don’t have to stick around to see _that_ mess. I’ll be over later than, love. You’re right _it is_ a perfect plan, I’ll ask Jeno to pick me up or are you going to call him after this?” The sun kissed boy asked, Yangyang smiling as he turned to stare at the ceiling, the golden fan rotating above him steadily, the air cooling his flushed cheeks as he held his phone with a fluttering feeling in his abdomen.

  
  


“I’m going to call him after you, yeah. I’ll tell him about our plan and whether or not he can pick you up but I’m sure he’d still love to hear from you.” Yangyang said warmly, Donghyuck agreeing avidly.

  
  


“We’ve actually been texting. Our puppy really is such a _sweetheart_. I’m excited to see Jaemin and Renjun today, I didn’t manage to get their numbers.” Donghyuck said petulantly, Yangyang giggling happily at his words.

  
  


“Believe me, they’ll be excited to hear that their _pretty witch_ is coming over today.” Yangyang said suggestively, Donghyuck coughing slightly into the receiver.

  
  


“Do they really think I’m that pretty?” He asked breathlessly, Yangyang humming in agreement.

  
  


“You’re _gorgeous_ , Hyuckie. We all agree with that.” The hunter said simply, Donghyuck blushing at how _good_ it felt to know he was thought of so fondly.

  
  


“Thank you, baby. You’re my _beautiful angel_ too you know that don’t you?” Donghyuck cooed through the phone, Yangyang melting against his bed as his own cheeks colored at his soft praise.

  
  


“I do, I’m _yours,_ Duckie. I’ll see you later, I’ll text you the address right now.” The hunter said shyly.

  
  


Donghyuck smiled brightly, “I’m just as much _yours_ as you are _mine_ , love. Text me then before I call Jen.” The witch said calmly, Yangyang squirming giddily amongst his cool tempered blankets.

  
  


“Ok, _see you later._ ” He said before Donghyuck wished him a good rest of his morning before he arrived later.

  
  


Yangyang switched over to Jeno’s name in his phone, bringing it back to his ear and only having to wait for it to ring four times before Jeno was picking up his call.

  
  


“Good morning, babe.” Jeno said enthusiastically, Yangyang closing his eyes blissfully at how truly _sweet_ the werewolf was.

  
  


“Good morning, puppy. Are you busy today?” The younger asked softly.

  
  


“Busy? Hmm, _not really_. I was just heading to the gym right now, why?” The shifter asked evenly, Yangyang smiling to himself.

  
  


“Do you think you could pick Donghyuck up after his class and then head over to my house? I want you to spend the night before we head over to the district tomorrow.” Yangyang said calmly even though his heart was doing all kinds of acrobatics.

  
  


Jeno inhaled in surprise over the speaker, “Spe-Spend the night? You mean with like _everyone?_ At your _house? In your room?_ ” Jeno asked incredulously, Yangyang laughing fondly at how nervous he sounded.

  
  


“Yes, Jen. With everyone, in my house, where my room also happens to reside.” He quipped playfully, Jeno huffing at him for his teasing.

  
  


“I’ll pack a bag then. I can pick up Donghyuck beforehand of course. We’ve uh, we’ve been texting.” The werewolf said shyly, Yangyang smirking knowingly.

  
  


“He’s _real_ cute isn’t he? Have you been texting with Jaeminnie and Junnie too?” He asked suggestively, Jeno flushing at his melodic voice.

  
  


“Ye-Yes Hyuck is _really_ cute. I've been texting them too, of course. It’d be nice to be around you all. My wolf has been annoying lately.” Jeno confessed timidly, Yangyang smiling warmly at how soft the werewolf was.

  
  


“ _We’ll take care of you puppy_. You should call Hyuck after this, I know he’d be so happy to hear your lovely voice.” Yangyang said coyly, Jeno feeling his wolf brush along the surface of his subconscious at the tempting image of being surrounded by all of them again.

  
  


“I’ll see you later than, baby. Don’t forget to eat something.” He said kindly, Yangyang sighing dreamily at his warm actions.

  
  


“You too, Jen. Don’t work up too much of a sweat without me.” The hunter said casually, Jeno almost choking on his spit before the younger chirped out a _bye_ and ended the call leaving him more flustered than he could comprehend.

  
  
  


Yangyang placed his phone on his night stand once again, his heart full and practically _glowing_ with joy. He wouldn’t lie, waking up to an empty bed after hours of being spoiled with the presence of his boyfriend’s made him slightly disappointed. 

  
  


He could get over it though, now that he had the promising image of all of them joining him later that afternoon. And sleeping over, _thank you God._

  
  


  
He padded across the room, figuring it was time he rescued his boyfriend’s from his dad’s _horrible_ safety rant in his black, fuzzy slippers dressed in the same white sweater but new black, Nike running shorts that he had changed into after last night’s ahem, _activities_ , ahem. 

  
  


He turned the knob and opened the door fully. Only to be greeted by Jaemin appearing on the opposite side wearing his red shirt and black Adidas joggers, casually drinking a cup of coffee in a white, porcelain mug with a corgi wearing red sunglasses imprinted on the front. 

  
  
  


He raised an eyebrow as Yangyang jumped and placed a hand over his heart dramatically, a small gasp of surprise leaving his lips. He was _certain_ that they’d still been being subjected to torture, smiling shyly as Jaemin slid past him, wrapping an arm around his waist to hug him shortly, pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. 

  
  


“Didn’t mean to shock you like that, lovely. Just went down to get some coffee. Renjun and your father are out, I’m afraid. Won’t be back till later.” He said lightly, plopping down onto the seat by his windowsill and staring out at the yard by the side of the house. 

  
  
  


Yangyang closed his door and padded quietly towards the vampire, Jaemin smiling fondly as he reached his side, welcoming him onto his lap with a gentle nuzzle against his nape. Yangyang sat along his lap sideways, wrapping his arms around his neck and laying his head on his shoulder. 

  
  
  


“Do you know where they went?” He inquired quietly, worried about Renjun’s safety being alone with his _weird ass_ father, the small circles Jaemin rubbed along his skin as he sneaked a hand under his sweater calming him slightly.

  
  
  


Jaemin took another sip of his coffee before answering. “Well, I’m sure you’re curious to know what happened. Your dad picked the lock when he saw the footage that you forgot to erase, he took us downstairs earlier and started _threatening our well being_ , there was a mention of all the _amazing_ things he could do with a nail gun...then Ten hyung invited us to go grocery shopping...Renjun _actually_ took him up on the offer. _What a chaotic duo_...of course, I declined because I didn’t want to leave our cute little sheep all by himself.” He said kissing the corner of his mouth and gazing affectionately as Yangyang’s petal pink lips curled into a grateful smile. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was slightly surprised to hear that they hadn’t just been _shot_ with the mentioned nail gun but for some reason he had a feeling Renjun managed to charm his father...they were kind of _similar_ somehow. Radiating the same _chaotic neutral_ kind of energy.

  
  
  


“Thanks...I was a little disappointed when I didn’t see anyone with me.” He admitted sheepishly, Jaemin smiling at him knowingly.

“Don’t be shy, my love. I know how much you appreciate our presence here with you...not much longer before you gain all the information you need hmm?” Jaemin asked nonchalantly, examining Yangyang’s reaction carefully. 

  
  


The younger’s eyes stared out of the window with a steely look in them, his heart rate calm and soothing as Jaemin pressed a kiss against the side of his jaw, trailing his lips along the skin softly afterwards. “I want that day to be over already.” The hunter admitted with a tired sigh, offering more of his neck to the vampire readily. 

  
  


The rose colored haired man nodded in understanding. “You’ll succeed, my love. You’re stronger than ever, and have an unwavering will.” He quipped encouragingly, Yangyang carding a hand through his hair and smiling at him sweetly. 

  
  
  


Jaemin’s breath caught in his throat as he stared into those _bright_ , brown eyes, his frozen heart feeling like it would beat again in his chest at the gorgeous sight. “Can I tell you something?” He whispered quietly, Yangyang leaning closer to brush their noses together.

  
  


He nodded approvingly and placed a warm hand on the soft, cool to the touch skin of Jaemin’s face. “You can trust me with anything.” He whispered back fondly. 

  
  
  


Jaemin squeezed at the younger’s small waist in appreciation, “I never imagined that I would be able to fall in love again, I thought Renjun was going to be it for me. I’ve never felt such strong attraction since him, we met in the early 90’s. 1993, if I remember correctly.” He began softly, Yangyang’s attentive eyes on his the entire time.

  
  
  


“He was so much more composed than I was. He was _beautiful_ and _stoic_ meanwhile I had only been a vampire for 10 years with an unquenchable thirst being cornered by the police after going on a binge downtown, when he reached my apartment before them.” He said, reminiscing the apprehension he had felt when there had been a knock on his door and he didn’t hear a heartbeat on the other side before opening it to see the older’s gorgeous face, and inhale his soothing scent.

  
  
  


The vampire revealed that he had followed his scent from the crime scene, convincing him to let him into the small, one bedroom apartment he lived in at the time.

“I didn’t know why he felt such a strong need to protect me. I don’t know why I listened to him either, I was just _so scared_ I supposed. He convinced me that he could help me regain control, help me stop running endlessly. I agreed, and at the time I did it out of sheer desperation. I would do _anything_ to just get away from being caught. Renjun was just _different_ somehow. He wasn’t interested in being my Sire, he just wanted to make me feel like an equal. It was hard to believe honestly.” Jaemin said with a small smile, Yangyang nodding in understanding.

  
  
  


“He was _handsome_ , sure, but I’ve seen _thousands_ of handsome faces in my lifetime. Beauty always fades, and there were too many people I had met that relied solely on their appearance to charm or ensnare others only for it to never last.” He said with a rueful smile. 

  
  
  


“Renjun was the exception to everything I had seen at the time, he was _so pretty_ but he relied on his own intelligence to help me survive and avoid the police for months. Even when they found out where we lived time and time again, he stayed. He wasn’t afraid to protect me, he wasn’t scared when we had nowhere to go. He only looked forward. That strong sense of will and fearlessness alone, made me fall for him.” He said reminiscing on the tenacious glint of courage in the other’s dark eyes. 

  
  
  


“He whisked me away from the threat of arrest for good. At the time we had traveled from Busan to Daegu to Incheon before we settled in Seoul. Learning how to avoid the police and feed in moderation, without killing any victims. Admittedly, I became very desensitized to humans. Whether they lived or died as I fed wasn’t important, whether they suffered from the venom in my fangs as I bit into their veins or safely coaxed them to submit to me and calm them enough to administer the dose of dopamine wasn’t a priority. My only purpose was to _feed_ and I didn’t care if it was done ethically.” He said evenly, Yangyang humming in acknowledgment as he played with the tufts of hair by his nape. 

  
  
  


“Renjun cared though, he always did. Always took care of our victims and left them in a safe place where they couldn’t be taken advantage of. He sent them home in a taxi afterwards at times too.” He said huffing with an amazed look, the younger’s lips curling upwards fondly. 

  
  
  


“If I’m being brutally honest, that night we met, I didn’t have any plan to see you again after we drank your blood.” He said abashedly, Yangyang kissing his nose lightly to show the vampire he didn’t take offense to his confession. 

  
  
  


“Renjun however, fell for your charms and the brightness of your giggles. The _blissful_ _look_ in your eyes, your _shamelessness_. You weren’t afraid to make demands even if it meant having the both of us, you wouldn’t stifle your words or lower your gaze. You weren’t intimidated by us, little did we know it’s because you were a hunter.” He said with a chuckle.

  
  


“That lack of anxiety, that confidence you had, sent a _thrill_ through him. He became attached quickly. Meanwhile it wasn’t until you literally stabbed me with a holy blade that I felt electricity in my veins, you made me feel _alive._ ” He said breathlessly, Yangyang swallowing thickly at the emotion in his voice. 

  
  


“I’ve never been attracted to a human after I was turned, their mortality frightening and the depth of their emotions too much for me to handle. But you,” he said with an enamored smile, “You were _so beautiful, so fearless_. You made me want to chase _after_ you, to understand _you_ , to _be_ with you.” He said reverently, as tears escaped Yangyang’s eyes. 

  
  
  


He wiped them away with the pads of his thumb lovingly, staring into those glistening doe eyes with his lips parted in awe.

“You are worth _so much more to me_ than I could’ve imagined. You’ve taught me how important it is to not think lightly of life, to cherish the time that we have. You’ve even introduced me to such beautiful people like Jeno and Donghyuck. _You complete me._ You are the greatest surprise, I’ve ever experienced. _I love you so much, darling._ ” He whispered softly, Yangyang sniffling before he kissed him slowly. 

  
  
  


The hunter’s fluttering heart rate echoed through his ears as he rubbed along the skin of his waist and carefully balanced his coffee within the other hand. 

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away and buried his face into his firm shoulder. “I love you, Jaemin. I can’t imagine life without you, _I don’t want to_.” He said petulantly, Jaemin smiling brightly at the admission, kissing the side of his head repeatedly, as his veins thrummed happily with the younger’s endorphins, sweetening his lovely chamomile scent.

  
  
  


“Stay with me here pretty baby, since your dad is already aware that we stayed the night.” He said quietly, Yangyang nodding slowly. 

  
  
  


“I’m hungry though.” He said pulling back to pout at the older. “Would you like pancakes or French toast?” He asked nonchalantly as he rose from the window sill and blinked at the other curiously. 

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled happily, “French toast.” He said, and then right before his eyes Jaemin was carrying a plate of his breakfast, a small gust of wind ruffling his bangs lightly.

  
  
  


He huffed amusedly and took the plate gratefully, Jaemin lifting him back onto his lap easily, as Yangyang dug his fork into the powdered sugar bread, a decent amount of maple syrup covering the piece he brought into his mouth. 

  
  
  


“Such a show off.” He quipped teasingly around a mouthful of food, Jaemin nuzzling under his ear playfully.

“You’re welcome, baby.” He replied smugly, enjoying watching the younger eat calmly, as he finished his coffee. 

  
  
  


“What year did you arrive in the states then?” Yangyang asked curiously, Jaemin smiled timidly.

  
  


“The year 2000.” He said quietly, Yangyang choking on his toast slightly. Jaemin patted his back softly, afraid to hurt the younger if he tried to do it any firmer.

  
  


“ _2000?_! _Oh_ , got here at a good time then.” Yangyang said after exclaiming in surprise, clearing his throat and brushing off his incredulity. 

  
  


Forbidden love...he _got_ it.

  
  


“Jeno and Donghyuck are coming over later. They’re eager to see you.” He said glancing at Jaemin knowingly when his lips curled into a saccharine grin.

  
  
  


“Oh _what a blessing_. All my little love’s in one house. Perhaps we should all just move in.” He said coquettishly, Yangyang shaking his head at the idea.

  
  


“ _Oh bunny,_ you don’t deserve to be tortured by my father everyday. I honestly am not still entirely convinced that Renjun is truly ok, perhaps my father has manipulated _him_ into doing his bidding. I would not rule that out completely.” Yangyang said worriedly, Jaemin kissing his nose softly with an adoring expression.

  
  


“He’s _fine_ , baby. You dad must know how much Renjun means to you. I’m sure he _at least_ wouldn’t maim his face?” Jaemin said surely before slightly doubting himself at the end, Yangyang staring over his face admiringly.

  
  


“You’re right, his beautiful face will be spared.” The younger said amusedly, Jaemin rubbing his nose against his lovingly. “ _Then that’s all that matters_.” He whispered puckishly, Yangyang smiling against his lips.

  
  


As Yangyang finished, he rose and handed the plate to Jaemin who took it and reappeared in the blink of an eye as Yangyang flopped back onto his bed, spreading his arms invitingly as Jaemin smiled and toed off his slippers before crawling onto the soft bed, capturing the younger’s sweet lips in a slow, sensual kiss. 

  
  


Yangyang wrapped his arms around the cool, red cotton shirt covering his back and made a soft noise of content that Jaemin swallowed deftly, the younger hiking a leg over his waist as the vampire began trailing fingers along his thigh. 

  
  


He pulled away to mouth wetly along his neck, Yangyang tilting his head back to expose more of his sun kissed skin mercifully. “Why don’t you wear shorts more often, doll? You look _delicious_ whenever you’re in them, can barely resist you.” He whispered desirously, a pleased smile tugging onto his lips as his boyfriend shivered underneath him pleasantly. 

  
  
  


“Who said I wanted you to resist me?” He retorted easily, Jaemin nipping at his skin in retaliation.

  
  
  


“ _Such a tease._ ” He said unimpressively, Yangyang grinning coquettishly as he tugged him back to his lips by the nape. 

  
  
  


They kissed unhurriedly, Jaemin sneaking his hands under his white sweater again, his cold fingers making the human hum in delight at the enticing contrast in temperature. 

He pulled back after a long moment to gaze into Jaemin’s warm, brown eyes and smiled softly, carding a hand through his soft pink hair as Jaemin pressed brief pecks against his lips. 

  
  
  


“Have you drank recently?” The younger asked quietly, after Jaemin stayed sprawled over his body, his weight comforting as he buried his face into Yangyang’s throat. 

  
  
  


He hummed in disagreement, his lover tugging at his hair lightly to get him to look at him. “Do you want to drink from me?” He asked with a small, fond smile as Jaemin’s pupils dilated, visibly swallowing at the suggestion. 

  
  
  


“Will Renjun drink from you later?” At his nod, Jaemin licked his lips desirously, “If you’re _really_ alright with that, love. You know I _love_ the way you taste.” He whispered in a hushed, awed voice that made Yangyang huff out a laugh. 

  
  
  


“Of course, babe. I already ate so you don’t have to worry about me passing out after you’ve had your fill. But...I want you to bite me somewhere a little more _discreet_. If my dads find out I let you drink from me after sneaking you both in my room, I’ll probably be pummeled in practice.” He said with a small pout, Jaemin kissing his plush lips gently.

  
  


“Where do you want it sweetheart?” He said dotingly, kissing down his jaw, Yangyang smiling knowingly.

“ _I want you to drink from my thigh, baby._ ” He whispered into the vampire’s ear, Jaemin pausing in his ministrations with a sharp inhale. 

  
  


The older pulled back and stared into his face, his eyes already obsidian, making Yangyang’s own mocha irises twinkle mischievously.

“The _biggest_ tease I’ve ever met. _You drive me crazy_.” He growled approvingly, shoving his sweater up his torso till just under Yangyang’s nipples and nipping at the skin sharply.

  
  
  


Yangyang let out a soft sound of pleasure, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the fluffy pillows as Jaemin’s teeth pinched at his skin before his tongue lapped at the red marks soothingly. He reached his thighs in no time, running adoring hands over the soft, honey colored skin. 

  
  


He inhaled the younger’s scent, his mint and citrus body wash blending with the chamomile and honey beautifully, the taste delicious on his tongue as he flicked it out to taste the younger. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was always _so warm_ , his scent inviting and beckoning Jaemin, as if he were his home. To the vampire, that’s what the human was.

  
  


_Stability_ and _love_ , much like what you seek from a house. _Beautiful_ and _kind_ , his flushed face and adorable noises of approval made Jaemin heady and aroused quickly as he sucked marks along the skin, continuing to roam over the younger’s supple thighs with his long fingers. 

  
  
  


“So _gorgeous_ for me, baby. _Love you so much,_ promise I’ll make you feel good.” He whispered adoringly, Yangyang nodding slowly as his fuzzy mind registered his words.

“You always do, Nana. Want you to drink from me babe, _please._ Take your fill, want to know I’m taking care of you.” He said with a content sigh, as Jaemin scraped his fangs teasingly along the flesh, the younger’s heart jack rabbiting in his chest at the drag of sharp canines. 

  
  
  


Jaemin allowed his senses to become overwhelmed by the entirety of the human’s breath taking reactions, the steady inhale and exhales, his sweet pungent arousal, the heat between his legs, and the minute twitch of his muscle as he sunk his teeth in. 

  
  


Yangyang inhaled sharply at the touch, mouth falling open in a pleased moan as Jaemin’s calming venom swirled through his veins, his mind clearing and focusing on the incision near his femoral vein, Jaemin’s groan of appreciation as the warm, thick liquid soaked his taste buds, sending waves of serotonin through his body. 

  
  


He drank slowly, savoring the younger’s addicting flavor, not letting a single drop escape him as he rubbed comforting circles along his other thigh. The iron sent a rush through the vampire’s veins, his lover’s blood the _sweetest_ nectar, the younger’s nails scraping along his scalp pleasantly. 

  
  


After he drank half the recommended safe amount of 470 ml, he retracted his fangs and licked away the small beads of blood that were left, practically purring in contentment as Yangyang stroked over his head lovingly as he came down from his high.

  
  


“So _good_ to me, darling. I love you more than you can imagine.” He whispered quietly, his vision still blurry as he slumped against the younger’s thigh in a daze. His senses were heightened and he used his boyfriend’s calming heart rate to bring him back from the brink of bliss. 

  
  
  


“I love you the same, Jaeminnie. Come here, want to cuddle you some more.” Yangyang whined adorably as the vampire rose on shaky elbows to curl himself around him, burying his nose along his warm nape. 

  
  
  


“You drank enough, right bunny?” The hunter cooed at him, Jaemin feeling impossibly warm and fuzzy over the rare coddling.

  
  


Usually Yangyang didn’t seem reserved in reciprocating affection, kissing his boyfriend’s when he wanted, asking for their comfort readily, and recently discovering that he was willing to participate in some level of debauchery. 

  
  


But this rare sight of codling was new to Jaemin. He enjoyed it so much, nuzzling Yangyang needily as he cooed and grew all pliant and soft, the younger was usually subtle in his words and actions.

Not used to displaying outward displays of affection, as the hunter had confessed they were the first people in his entire life he had fallen so deeply for.

  
  
  


Over time, Jaemin knew this affection would manifest in more confident physical touches, more reassuring, sweet words shared between them. His love open and endless, his touches fond and glances doting. Jaemin _adored_ him, would kiss the other’s feet after a long day of being a wondrous protege if he let him.

  
  
  


_Infatuated_ by his confidence and his burning ambition. Would be willing to bare a cross as long as the younger remained untouched and smiling that _beautiful_ , _breathtaking_ smile. 

  
  


“ _I love you_.” He whispered again emotionally, as Yangyang’s breathing evened and he drifted off to his dream state again. 

  
  
  


He stroked over the hunter’s soft, caramel strands and stared down into his unblemished, innocent looking face, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. 

  
  


He would do anything for his _love,_ his _happiness,_ his _heart_. He would slaughter hoards of people to stand by his side and hold him in his arms. Such deep love was rare, something he thought he could only ever feel with Renjun, had expanded to be shared amongst three other people who he’d gladly spend the rest of his life looking after and pressing up against. 

  
  


He stayed flush against the other until his boyfriend arrived forty minutes later, scrolling carelessly on his phone as the younger curled against his chest, chest rising and falling evenly, his expression peaceful as he enjoyed a dreamless sleep for once and didn’t suffer from another nightmare.

  
  


☀️🏹🏵

  
  


When Renjun said he and Jaemin’s life had taken a turn, he didn’t expect that turn would lead to him grocery shopping with his mortal boyfriend’s _father_.

  
  


Renjun figured that when he learned the younger was trying to summon a demon king that would be the worst of the worst.

  
  


He clearly had no gifts of divination, as sitting in a car with his boyfriend’s father while they listened to pop music as if the man hadn’t been _threatening his life_ for catching him in bed with his son just an hour ago, was truly the cherry on top of this _weird ass wedding cake._

  
  


Wedding cake because now that Xiao Yang was _his_ he was _not_ going to let go, no matter how _graphic_ these descriptions of evisceration became.

  
  


Somehow it was quite normal though. They had exited out of his father’s black Mercedes G-wagon and the man had promptly shoved a metal cart at him as he walked ahead staring at presumably a list of groceries on his phone. 

  
  


For someone who had told him he was going to _bless_ _nails_ just to _kill_ _him_ with his nail gun with an impassive expression on his face, Ten was _surely_ trusting him with quite a bit of responsibility.

  
  


It made him curious. It made him wonder why despite threatening both Jaemin and him till they understandly _cowered_ before him, he still chose to make them coffee and then offer them the chance to go _grocery shopping_ together.

  
  


His hands fidgeted above the handle bar, wanting to ask but also not wanting Ten to skewer him with the blade he probably kept hidden in his sleeve like Yangyang.

  
  


“Ask whatever it is that’s making you look so constipated there, Edward Cullen.” The man suddenly quipped indifferently while reaching for a can of corn on the shelf, Renjun startled abruptly at being caught trying to _will_ the man to acknowledge this situation.

  
  


Renjun straightened slightly, clearing his throat as Ten placed eight cans of corn into the cart and proceeded to continue down the aisle.

  
  


“I _um_ , I was just wondering...although I did agree to come with you here, why exactly _am I_ here?” The silver haired man said questioningly, Ten snorting at his uncertainty.

  
  


“ _Isn’t it obvious?_ You’re here because you have a need to prove yourself to me. I won’t just hand my son off to a bunch of _Vampire Diaries_ cast members. I've dated someone from the magic world once too…I ended up marrying a hunter so I’ll let you figure out how _that_ ended.” Ten said with a small smirk as Renjun grimaced uncomfortably.

  
  


They turned the corner to head into the snack aisle, Ten grabbing bags by the armful of Cheetos, barbecue Lay’s, white cheddar popcorn, Tostitos, sea salt chips, Renjun watching him place all the bags in the cart with a blank expression.

“Well I can assure you Mr. Qian I would _never_ hurt Yangyang.” He said seriously, even though his fingers were still twitching nervously. 

Ten huffed mirthfully, grabbing glasses of dipping salsa while he spoke, “ _Ooooo_ off to a bad start, my handsome little Dracula.” The man said with a blinding grin, Renjun freezing in alarm as the man turned to meet his gaze.

  
  


“You're already in the wrong if you think my son would ever let you have the _chance_ to hurt him in any way shape or form. Truthfully my threats earlier were both _real_ and _performative_. I could go on and on and say _I’ll gut you like a fish if you hurt my boy_. The reality is if you ever _dare_ hurt him, _Yangyang_ will be the one to enjoy tearing into your arteries.” Ten said calmly, Renjun feeling his stomach jolt at his words.

  
  
  


Renjun nodded dumbly, “I know that very well. Xiao Yang is both beautiful and lethal. It’s why I’m so infatuated with him.” He said earnestly, Ten staring at him indifferently.

  
  


“I realize that you’re a _complete moron_ , yes. I’ve never met _anyone_ with a _clearer_ death wish. Just know that I am not blind to your predation towards my boy. _He’s not an object of your obsession_ , if you try to use him as only _a blood bag_ I will _gladly_ provide front row seats to when he stabs a stake through your heart.” The man said evenly, staring into his eyes with a cold, fiery gaze before an older lady turned into their aisle and he whipped his head to the front again.

  
  


Renjun swallowed worriedly, trying once again to wrap his head around the _mess_ that was this entire outing.

  
  


There was something almost _personal_ about the offense that Yangyang’s father felt, Renjun analyzing the barely noticeable tension in his shoulders, his heart rate _unnervingly_ calm, and the way he continued to act like none of it had happened afterwards.

  
  
  


The resistance continued, the hunter pulling out the _garlic_ _card_ , Ten exclaiming that it was for their weekly Italian dinner brightly, grabbing _four full bags_ of the substance, Renjun recoiling against the aisle wall as family’s passed by them curiously, all of them glancing at Ten’s full cart with a wide eyed look of disbelief. 

  
  
  


He looked like he had enough food to feed a small army, because essentially _he did_ have a small army back at home, a family of soldiers who could bring knives to a gun fight and still somehow _win._

  
  


The cart was difficult for any human to push, however when Ten wiped his hands onto his jeans casually and gestured lazily for Renjun to take the reins as they headed to the checkout counter, he knew the dark haired man was _fully capable in doing so_ and decided to let _Renjun_ be in charge of the task instead. 

  
  
  


Renjun felt his lips purse into a thin line, clearly understanding that Ten was passive aggressively telling him to pull his weight for the sake of his son. If Renjun had to be subjected to being a _lackey_ for the man all for the sake of winning some sort of favor for him and Jaemin he would _gladly_ do so. 

  
  


The man spoke with an older, dark haired Thai woman at the register, Renjun blanching as the man patted his shoulder fondly with a smirk on his face, the Thai woman tittering joyously at whatever he said.

  
  


Renjun was in charge of loading the groceries as well, doing so as quietly and quickly as possible to return to his boyfriends and end this _weird_ tension.

  
  


As they approached the speed bumps into the wealthy neighborhoods with abundant property, Ten glanced over at him with an amused chuckle.

  
  
  


Renjun eyed the other man wearily, Ten sighing with a small click of his tongue in disapproval. “Are you _really_ not going to ask me what I said?” The man addressed him at once.

  
  


Renjun paused before cautiously asking what the lady had laughed at. Ten’s face was impassive as he crawled softly over the speed bumps. “All I said was that your Yangyang’s boyfriend.” He said calmly, Renjun almost choking in astonishment.

  
  
  


“That’s who you are, isn't it? You spent the night with him. If you aren’t already his boyfriend I will _throw you out of this car and let you get to the house yourself._ ” Ten threatened easily, Renjun quickly affirming that he _was_ in fact Yangyang’s boyfriend.

  
  
  


“Then don’t be so intimated. Yangyang is big enough to make his own decisions. I took you grocery shopping for our family for Christ’s sake, _breathe_.” The dark haired man said meaningfully, Renjun settling against the seat with a bemused expression.

  
  


_He just wanted to be with his boyfriend._ Trying to get on his father’s side ended up feeling more like it backfired than anything. 

  
  
  


⚔️🗡⛓

  
  


Renjun helped Ten remove the large groceries from the car with his enhanced speed, Ten patting him on the arm lightly afterwards. Renjun left the kitchen quickly, heading back up to Yangyang’s room in exhaustion.

  
  


Jaemin glanced up at him curiously when he practically threw the door open, looking over his haggard appearance in amusement. 

  
“I see your face has mercifully been left in one piece.” The younger said coquettishly, Renjun glaring at him firmly.

  
  


“I did what I needed to do to make our boyfriend’s father feel a little bit less hostile towards us.” He grumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

  
  


Jaemin nodded indulgently, “And how did that go, babe?” He asked pointedly, Renjun glaring at him silently as a response.

  
  


Yangyang woke from his nap after listening to their bickering, Renjun relieved that he could finally have a buffer between the Thai man and them. Yangyang gave them clothes to wear from his closet, Renjun and Jaemin both thrilled that they would be entrapped in his scent for the whole weekend before the younger brushed his teeth and changed before he headed downstairs. 

  
  


Ten glanced up from where he was packing away their groceries, smiling _genuinely_ at his son, Renjun noted ruefully.

  
  


“Oh baby, you’re up! Hope you’re prepared to face your punishment for sneaking boys up without permission!” The older said with shining eyes, Yangyang glancing at him with an impassive face as he chose to sit at the dining table rather than the breakfast bar pointedly. 

  
  
  


“Sure dad, prepare the worst.” He said casually as Jaemin and Renjun sat beside him tentatively. Ten excepted the shameless behavior, rolling his eyes at his son, amused by how the duo were practically clinging to him.

  
  


“ _Oh ge,_ I honestly can’t believe you went _shopping_ with my dad.” Yangyang said in disbelief, shaking his head slightly as Renjun pressed against his side.

  
  


“Did my dad make passive aggressive comments the whole time? Tell me ge, no need to be shy.” Yangyang said placidly as Renjun hid his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his ever riveting pure, soft fragrance, his arms tightening around his Gucci ivory colored, jersey zip-up sweatshirt, with green and red stripes along the sides, shaking his head nonchalantly.

  
  


“It was fine, my love. Your father didn’t say a word.” Renjun murmured into his neck as the younger stroked the hair over his nape.

  
  


“Kissing up won’t win you any brownie points!” Ten said in a sing-song voice, Renjun freezing in surprise at how Ten could’ve heard that when he was all the way in the kitchen and Yangyang and he were by the dining table.

  
  


“ _Your father scares me._ ” He admitted in a whisper, Yangyang snorting slightly.

  
  


“You don’t have to fear him ge, he won’t hurt you, at least not if you’re with me.” The mortal said casually, Renjun removing his face to frown at him, Yangyang pinching his cheek with an amused smile.

  
  


“I can’t deny that it was _very brave_ of you to do that though. Earlier I gave Jaemin a gift, later on I’ll let you have one too.” Yangyang said at an almost inaudible level into his hair, Renjun tightening his grip briefly before he met the younger’s gaze, staring questioningly into his lover’s hazel eyes, the younger winking at him playfully.

  
  


He buried his face into his neck again while he squeezed around his waist gratefully. 

  
  
  


_Marriage_. _A ring._ Yangyang was his _fiancé_ from this moment on. 

  
  


“There’s something I want to do right now. Before I get punished that is.” Yangyang said quietly, glancing at his father with mild irritation, his father whistling cheerfully, completely unbothered.

  
  


Yangyang took their hands and they walked past the kitchen to a side entrance leading to the yard, Jaemin eyeing the mortal curiously as he brought them to the center of the yard, away from the house.

  
  


The sun was shining brightly upon them as they walked over the neatly cut grass, a small deck with picnic tables by the side of the house, Jaemin admiring how quaint and cute it looked, the cool wind rustling his hair as Yangyang removed his phone from his back pocket and glanced up at them evenly.

  
  


“You remember how I said yesterday that I wanted to help improve your strengths?” Their boyfriend asked casually, Renjun and him exchanging curious looks.

  
  


“Do you plan on helping us today, love?” Renjun asked with a small, eager smile.

  
  


Yangyang smiled at him sweetly. “I won’t train you today, no. I’m first going to test your abilities. See what kind of skills I’m working with. I’ll take note of your original scores and create a sort of benchmark for your improvement. We’ll start easy. Let’s begin with speed.” The chest haired boy said shaking his stopwatch on his phone pointedly.

  
  


“We’ll have you go around my entire property and then stop once again in front of me. I’ll take note of how many seconds it takes.” Yangyang said enthusiastically as Jaemin gestured for Renjun to go first, his boyfriend huffing at him amusedly.

  
  


“So it’s just around your property and then right in front of you?” The silver haired man asked for clarification, Yangyang nodding with his phone in his hand attentively. 

  
  


“I’ll give you a three second count and then say _go_ before you take off.” The hunter said assuringly, Renjun nodded in agreement, standing straight with his feet evenly apart, Yangyang raised his phone in front of himself.

  
  


“3,2,1, _Go!_ ” Yangyang said clearly, Renjun blurring away before he was back again, Yangyang stopping the stopwatch almost instantly, he squinted at the record in disbelief.

  
  


“Wow babe, _3.4 seconds!_ That’s pretty fast!” Jaemin praised generously, Renjun smiling at him before glancing at Yangyang who was typing the record into his notes.

  
  


“What do you think, lovely? Does it need _that_ much improvement?” The vampire asked confidently, Yangyang glancing up at him with a frown of displeasure.

  
  


“Ge, being at almost four seconds to cover my entire property is _not_ something impressive for a vampire of your age! You should be at _at least_ 2.8 or 2.9 seconds.” Yangyang chided lightly, Renjun’s mouth falling open before he clicked it shut abashedly. Jaemin pressed his lips together to bite back a smile.

  
  


“Now then Jaemin, please show me what you're capable of.” Yangyang said casually, Jaemin patting Renjun on the shoulder to console him mockingly as he stepped aside with a small scowl.

  
  


Yangyang counted him off and on the _Go_ , with the _slightest_ gust of wind he was gone, and then back again, his hair ruffling on his forehead. Yangyang glanced at the time before writing it down, Jaemin staring at him with bright, starry eyes.

“ _Exactly_ 3 seconds. Quite fast, Nana. _I_ can make you faster.” Yangyang said with a pretty half smile, Jaemin preening at his praise.

  
  


Renjun pressed his lips together in mild irritation, Yangyang reaching out to poke at his cheek playfully. “ _Don’t pout, babe_. You still have a few more chances to impress me.” He said with a harmonious giggle, Renjun’s tense shoulders instantly loosening at the noise.

  
  
  


🏹🌙🌹

  
  


Jeno was a _little_ nervous. Imagining Donghyuck’s bright, sunny disposition with those beautifully flushed cheeks and the static that had been in the air from his power made his wolf restless, pacing back and forth in his subconscious as he pulled up in front of his dorm building at his campus.

  
  
  


The building was tall, about 20 stories, painted in a nude color, Donghyuck emerging from the building’s lobby a minute after Jeno messaged him that he was there. Jeno felt his heart skip at the sight of him, he was wearing a red varsity jacket, with a graphic white tee shirt on the inside, and ripped jeans, a black jansport on his back that the shifter assumed had his clothes for their sleepover.

  
  


“ _Hey, Jen!_ ” The sun kissed boy said warmly as he closed the door of his black Toyota Corolla, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly, Jeno inhaling that citrus grapefruit scent and feeling his face color generously at how affectionate the touch had been.

  
  


“Hey Hyuckie, how was your day?” Jeno asked as he put the car in drive, the other buckling in his seat belt after settling the bag at his feet.

  
  


“Oh, pretty tame. Nothing too special. I’m excited about going over to Yangyang’s. Have you been there before?” Donghyuck asked eagerly, Jeno nodding with an easy smile. 

  
  


“Is it super _big_? _Really scary?_ I can’t help but imagine a house from like _The Haunted Mansion_ or the _Addams Family_ house. The Qian’s are such legends in the magic community.” The witch said enthusiastically, Jeno chuckling fondly at him.

  
  


“I know what you mean. It’s definitely a _big_ house. I’ve only been there for a short amount of time. I’m glad that I can spend some time with all of you again.” Jeno said with a slight nervous glance at Donghyuck who smiled at him.

  
  


“I’m really glad too...did Yangyang tell you about last night?” Donghyuck asked casually, Jeno glancing at him questioningly. 

  
  


“Last night? You mean that Jaemin and Renjun slept over his house?” He asked, Donghyuck pausing before he nodded.

  
  
  


“ _Right,_ yeah. That they slept over...it’ll be nice to have a sleepover. Especially because I’m honestly so curious about you all. I’m really fond of you guys.” Donghyuck said with another bright smile, even as his fingers fidgeted over his jeans.

  
  


He supposed that Yangyang hadn’t told Jeno about the nightmare. He guessed he didn’t want the wolf to worry given his _ever so kind_ nature. He wonders if the vampires knew what the context was? Had he told them he saw Agnes or was he too shaken by what he saw to articulate it to them? 

  
  
  


_He was worried about Yangyang._

  
  


He hoped that he wasn’t _too_ affected by whatever Agnes told him. Truthfully Donghyuck was _curious_ to know why she had chosen to see Yangyang specifically, _is it because he did the ritual first or is it because his issue was more concerning that she chose to see him over a fellow witch?_

  
  
  


Something about the whole thing made Donghyuck feel _funny_.

The kind of funny that made you look behind you to make sure no one was following, the _uneasiness_ you get when your closet was open a crack, the _trepidation_ of staring down a long, _dark_ hallway.

  
  


He just wanted to see the hunter as soon as possible. Gaze upon the purity of his aura to reassure himself that Yangyang was _strong_ and _protected_.

  
  


Donghyuck would do everything he could to make sure he remained that way. He wanted to gaze into those captivating eyes, feel the warmth of his cheek against his palm.

  
  


He glanced over at Jeno and felt his heart palpitate in his chest. His eyes roamed over his porcelain skin, the clean sharp edge of his jaw, how _handsome_ he looked when he was just doing such a casual thing. 

  
  
  


He wanted to be surrounded by all of them and see all of their natural behavior. He wanted to lay in bed and watch Netflix and be _normal people_ who liked and admired one another. 

  
  


To forget for _just a little bit_ that they were all _startling_ _different_ individuals who lived irregular, sporadic lives being brought together by their special circumstances as five young adults who were experiencing such _deep_ infatuation for the first time.

  
  
  


To forget about the fact that tomorrow they were going to search for a book that contained the incantation to summon a demon king.

  
  


🍂🍂🍂

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help but feel giddy about his boyfriends wearing his clothes. Renjun and Jaemin just looked _so good,_ Yangyang watching as Renjun broke a piece of firewood that was used for their bonfires in his royal blue felted crew neck sweater with the luxury brand name written along the side in white, till it shattered into splinters with a _bewitched_ gaze. 

  
  


Jaemin chopped the wood _clean in half_ in a black hoodie with the logo printed with an iridescent design. Yangyang patted his head affectionately when the older bounced over to him with his eyes pleading for his appraisal.

  
  
  


“ _That was very good!_ You both did _exactly_ as I instructed with no actual damage to your skin, no redness, no splinters, no breakage in the epidermis. Just as expected. I want to test both of those skills now. Both strength and speed combined.” Yangyang said thoughtfully, pocketing his phone after writing his observations. 

  
  


“How do you plan on doing that, doll?” Jaemin asked curiously, wrapping his arm around Renjun’s waist and placing his chin on his shoulder cutely. 

  
Yangyang smiled at them noncommittally, motioning for them to follow him to the front of the house. 

  
  
  


Yangyang led them to his car, Jaemin and Renjun sharing apprehensive, curious glances before Yangyang directed Jaemin to get his car keys from his room, the pink haired man reappearing in the blink of an eye while Yangyang took the white lanyard and unlocked his trunk.

  
  


After it opened completely, Yangyang removed the dark colored cover leading to a hidden compartment in the bottom, Jaemin gaping at the sight of so many weapons hidden within the large space. 

  
  
  


From a hunting rifle to three swords hidden in black leather sheaths to a dark wooden organizer with endless ammo, he took his eyes away from the starling sight to gaze at Yangyang who hummed innocently while he shuffled some things around to find what he was looking for.

  
  


Yangyang removed something quickly, hiding the item within his jacket, gesturing for them to move towards the front lawn that had large oak trees scattered along the grass, the shadows casted onto the area making the air slightly cooler.

  
  


The younger suddenly brandished a golden knife that had been folded into the handle snuggly, Renjun and Jaemin catching the small cross on the side with what looked like scales carved into its metal, as well as _Qian_ written in cursive along the handle. 

  
  


“The best way to test your speed and your strength is to come at me full force. I’ll definitely be able to tell you where you need to improve. So who’d like to go first?” The hunter said casually, flipping the blade out of its sheath to reveal a thick, wedged edge knife with more scales along the bud of it.

  
  


Jaemin and Renjun exchanged silent glances, Jaemin stepping forward making Yangyang grin cheerfully. “I _knew_ it was going to be you. If you’re wondering, this is a hunting knife made of pure gold, blessed by a priest who was an established cardinal.” The hunter shared easily, his thumb stroking over the handle reverently, Jaemin roaming his eyes over Yangyang’s casual stance. 

  
  


“You sure you want me to come at you full force baby? You have one blade, and this time you haven’t weakened me.” Jaemin challenged arrogantly, Yangyang nodding at him evenly.

  
  


“I’m confident of my chances. Renjunnie, who are your bets placed on?” Yangyang asked playfully, the hunting knife being switched between each knuckle in anticipation of when their match would begin.

  
  


Renjun glanced between the two of them incredulously, “Darling, are you _joking?_ As _if_ I’d place my bets against you.” He said, shaking his head firmly, Yangyang huffing in amusement.

  
  
  


“A very smart choice. Let’s see if you’re right. Why don’t you count us off ge?” Yangyang said slyly, keeping his calculating gaze on Jaemin who met it evenly, his fingers twitching restlessly. 

  
  


Renjun was truly eager to see Yangyang’s prowess and up against _Jaemin,_ someone he knew was _very much_ a wild card, no doubt the pink haired man would go for Yangyang’s _throat_ even if the hunter was their lover now. 

  
  


“We’ll begin on my count then. Till the opponent has been knocked to the ground unable to defend themselves.” He said evenly, glancing at Yangyang for confirmation who smiled at him in approval, Renjun feeling his stomach flutter at how innocent and youthful the caramel haired boy appeared, but the _glint_ in his eyes spoke volumes in his stead about how it was _all just a facade._

  
  


“3...2...1… _Go!_ ” He said slowly, glancing between the two of them intently. Jaemin was always so fast, blurring with his inhuman speed but Yangyang somehow managed to guess where he was going to attack first, jutting his arm in a sharp upwards strike, Jaemin recoiling with a hiss after being cut across the cheek with his blessed knife.

  
  


There was a small sizzling noise as it burned his skin, Jaemin holding the bleeding wound in disbelief, Yangyang shaking his head in discontent as the older narrowed his eyes at him and instantly tried to strike at him again. 

  
  


Renjun watched in amazement as Yangyang used Jaemin’s powerful momentum to grab his arm and send him careening into the ground, his knee pressing into his back with the arm twisted behind him as well. 

  
  


Yangyang pressed the knife against his nape, Jaemin instantly asking for mercy at the unbearable sting, Yangyang lifting him off the ground effortlessly. The hunter pocketed his blade, reaching out to console Jaemin who’s cut had already healed, the skin still slightly tender as Yangyang thumbed at it with a frown.

  
  


“ _I’m sorry._ Maybe I shouldn’t have been so eager to do this…” Yangyang said softly, looking conflicted as Jaemin winced before shaking his head firmly.

  
  


“No baby, this is necessary for us. You just took me down with absolutely no problem. Imagine if I met a hunter who _actually_ wanted to do some harm. I wouldn’t stand a chance.” He assured, hugging Yangyang tightly, who melted into his touch with a small sigh of relief.

  
  


“Xiao Yang, _we know who you are_. We are not disillusioned into believing that you don’t have the capability of _killing_ us if you had to. This is important, like Jaeminnie said. With your help we’ll be able to stand by your side proudly and defend ourselves if the time comes.” Renjun reassured kindly, Yangyang smiling at him fondly.

  
  


“Ok... _if you’re sure_. Then I _promise_ to be impartial about this, for a moment...I lost track of what I was doing, when Jaeminnie got hurt it...really hurt me too. I shouldn’t be so soft when this is just about helping you improve but I couldn’t help it.” Yangyang said sheepishly, Jaemin shaking his head again and cupping his face.

  
  


“You don’t need to apologize. We know that you’re only doing what you need to. You can always kiss it better afterwards.” Jaemin said impishly, stroking over his cheekbone causing Yangyang to stare at him adoringly.

  
  


“I will, bunny. I don’t ever want you to feel afraid of me. I would never hurt you so cruelly. Not in any other situation besides this one.” Yangyang said gently, Jaemin kissing his forehead in understanding.

  
  


“Predators have an instinctual response of aggression when they sense a threat,” Renjun said calmly as he walked till he was about ten feet away from them. Jaemin pulled himself away from Yangyang, the hunter meeting the silver haired man’s gaze steadily.

  
  


“You are _extremely_ threatening, Xiao Yang.” Renjun said appraisingly, Yangyang feeling his lips twitch in amusement.

  
  


“Why does that sound like such a compliment coming from you ge?” Yangyang asked innocently, Renjun humming noncommittally as Jaemin began the countdown. As soon as he said _Go!_ The vampire dashed aside to the trees, Yangyang smiling lightly at his sudden use of a tactic.

  
  


“Hide and Seek, babe? Wasn’t exactly the first move I was expecting, I’m quite impressed.” Yangyang quipped casually, his eyes darting among the trees, his body rotating with a tense form, all of his senses honed to detect any kind of movement.

  
  


“I’m eager to impress you, darling.” Renjun said faintly, his voice traveling through the air so Yangyang couldn’t detect his location.

  
  


The hunter's heart was steady, his focus laser sharp, enjoying the older’s mind game immensely. He would wait forever till he revealed his presence to most likely press Yangyang onto his front. 

  
  


In an instant Renjun had flashed in front of him, almost as if to dispel any thoughts he had of any possible covert tactics. Yangyang moving back to avoid being caught by him, his hands rising in front of himself defensively as Renjun swiped at his face with his long, sharp fingernails, Yangyang avoiding his touch avidly.

  
  


Renjun was truly just _amazed_ by how Yangyang could block every single one of his attempts even without really registering where his arms or legs were moving. He was entirely analyzing his patterns and which moves he repeated, Renjun darting away for another tactical retreat to try and catch the younger off guard.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was sweating slightly, Renjun able to smell the salt on his skin, he wasn’t even panting harshly, his heart beating at a quicker rate but it wasn’t at a breakneck pace like he had assumed the human would obtain. 

  
  


_He looked beautiful like this_ , Renjun noted from behind a tree trunk as he watched Yangyang eye the area critically, his hunting knife held firmly in his grasp. His doe eyes were narrowed seriously, his stance even and his expression indifferent.

  
  


Upon first glance Yangyang would seem like any other young adult, with his _kind_ , _cherubic_ appearance and his nose scrunching cutely as he laughed melodically. But he supposed that’s how he managed to successfully meld into the magic world. 

  
  
  


He was as _mystifying_ as any of them, his visage entrancing them into gazing upon him as if he were a rose in full bloom, not realizing until the last second that beneath those delicate petals lied an adder poised readily to strike them down with its paralyzing venom.

  
  
  


“You look beautiful in white, little sheep.” Renjun said admiringly as he flashed beside his lover before instantly darting away, Yangyang exhaling amusedly.

  
  
  
  


“Is this another comment about you wanting to get married babe? Because if you manage to pin me, _I promise you,_ I will take you to the chapel right after this...but then again you can’t step into a church so we’ll have to discuss the details.” Yangyang said with a teasing grin, Jaemin rolling his eyes fondly at their banter. 

  
  
  


Renjun striked again a second too early, Yangyang catching the fast, brief rustle of leaves underneath the vampire’s feet, Yangyang readily pivoted his body to face him, Renjun’s mind reeling at how he was now anticipating his attack. 

  
  


He decided to change tactics on a whim and instead tried swiping at his hand, managing to knock the blade out of his hand with sheer, _brute strength_.

  
  
  


He heard Jaemin’s sharp inhale of surprise but before Renjun could even _imagine_ what it would be like to be victorious against the younger, Yangyang smiled at him in satisfaction, bringing out another blade that Renjun barely saw him take out of his waistband, the golden hunting knife poised against his jugular as the silver haired man hovered away with his head tilted, staring down into Yangyang’s glinting mocha irises.

  
  
  
  


Renjun noticed how the hunting knife was the exact same design as the other one, the left side of the handle containing a design of a dragon, Yangyang tilting his head at him with a smile on his lips.

  
  
  
  


“You are _extremely_ clever, ge.” Yangyang praised genuinely, mirroring Renjun’s tone from earlier. Renjun exhaled in silent relief, he stepped away from Yangyang’s glinting knife as the younger bent down to pick up his discarded weapon. 

  
  
  
  


“You didn’t say you had two knives.” He accused lightly, Yangyang shaking his head fondly. 

  
  
  


“Now why would I _ever_ reveal the card up my sleeve, Junnie. To my _opponent_ , no less. Do I seem _that_ arrogant?” The hunter asked mirthfully, glancing over his discarded knife critically.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin had a besotted look on his face, Renjun relating _wholeheartedly_ but also feeling _cheated_.

“Darling, as much as I appreciate knowing you’re able to hold your own should you lose one of your weapons, I’m _mad_ that you kept such pertinent information a secret. I thought we were doing a fair battle.” He said in displeasure, Yangyang lifting his hazel eyes to meet his with a sweet smile.

  
  
  


“ _Well_ , I promise that I don’t have any other weapons on me. I only have two blades. One for _you_ and one for _you_.” Their boyfriend teased, pointing at them with the end of the right blade one at a time while closing his right eye like he was estimating distance. 

  
  


“What are you saying then? You want us _both_ to charge at you? _At the same time?_ ” Renjun questioned incredulously, Yangyang nodding once firmly with that _infuriatingly_ pretty smile. 

  
  


“I have a theory you see, I believe you're _much_ _better_ as a team. _Still not a match for me_ but a duo that I would not mind being defeated by.” Yangyang said suggestively, his left hand twirling the blade between his hand casually, Jaemin settling beside him, Renjun glancing into his dark eyes with a small smile. 

  
  


He turned towards the hunter, “Then you count this time love, we promise we won’t be too rough with you.” The silver haired man lied easily, Yangyang nodding indulgently at him. 

  
  
  


He pouted however when Jaemin and him separated and stood ten feet apart, the pink haired man on the left, the other on the right. 

  
  


“ _Please_ if you manage to pin me, you can be as rough as you want.” Yangyang taunted provocatively, Renjun feeling himself bristle even as heat ignited along his spine at how enthralling the hunter looked standing across from them so nonplussed. 

  
  


Yangyang’s heart rate was steady, the sound of his blood pumping grounding Jaemin as he waited for the younger’s permission to move.

  
  


Truthfully, Yangyang was doing his best to keep level headed, the looks of concentration and determination on his boyfriend’s faces almost too much for his heart to handle. He somehow felt both rattled and calm, standing across from them with two _golden, holy_ hunting knives, enjoying the sensation of being both _the predator_ and _the_ _prey_.

  
  


“ _Fuck the count._ Just come at me when _you’re_ ready.” He said evenly, holding the knives in a tight grip, his defensive stance second nature after all his years of training. 

  
  


  
Renjun chuckled fondly, not even exchanging a word with Jaemin before they were both suddenly out of Yangyang’s sight.

  
  


The hunter instantly smiled, he turned quickly but steadily, catching the blur of movement as soon as he did so, the addictive sensation of adrenaline rushing through his veins as Jaemin attempted to attack him first, his hand making to slash across Yangyang’s chest that he quickly averted, Renjun’s presence making itself known with the rustle of leaves on the ground. 

  
  
  


Yangyang turned to the right, dodging Renjun’s surprising attempt to yank him towards him, the both of them flitting away before flashing in front of him and darting away again.

  
  


The hunter’s eyes were sharp as a hawk’s, able to see every strange break in the air in front of himself, light beginning to pour through the trees further aiding him. Jaemin and Renjun began working together trying to cage him between them, Yangyang easily escaping their traps although he was _impressed_ by their synchronicity, their attacks blurring together, soon unable to tell who was who. 

  
  


It was just as he expected though, _they were so much more formidable when they were together_ , able to make up for each other’s weaknesses, Jaemin making his heart pound with his speed while Renjun was making him sweat profusely with the force of the wind striking past his form that occurred due to his sheer _strength_. 

  
  


They understood each other so well, read each other’s mind almost, Yangyang elated by how difficult it was to discourage them, the longer he escaped their grasp the _more_ they seemed to want to succeed.

  
  


Yangyang sometimes managed to catch their flesh with his knife, a sizzling noise heard as it pierced them but he was still unable to tell exactly _who_ he hit as they were as inseparable as the Janus mask during their combined attacks.

  
  
  


Watching Yangyang avoid being ensnared by either of them was like watching him dance, like trees swaying in the wind, watching him twirl out of their reach, the knives glinting in his hold from the sun.

  
  


His caramel hair ruffled beautifully from the movement, the breeze aiding his gracefulness by pushing it off his forehead, never obscuring his sight from their motions.

  
  


You would think that at a certain point Yangyang would begin favoring one hand more than the other but he did not. He kept switching between the left and the right with an _excruciating_ ease, Renjun feeling himself become restless the more time trickled by and Yangyang still had yet to be disarmed or even _touched_. 

  
  


Deep down he knew he didn’t really stand a chance, not even with Jaemin by his side, the both of them _much_ _too_ _inexperienced_ to try and pin Yangyang between them as he so _desperately_ desired. 

  
  


Desperation wouldn’t help them think clearly however, continuing to analyze Yangyang’s form between them for even the _slightest_ fault was their only option for victory. 

  
  


Even reaching close to an hour since they started their little game, Yangyang’s stamina was _incredible_ , even though sweat made his hair matt to his forehead, his stance was _unshakable_ no matter how swiftly they moved he reacted accordingly, small grunts and huffs escaping his lips but his arms held themselves high, Yangyang slicing him along his shoulder, the cloth tearing with the blades sharpness, the sting from the holy object sending a _jolt_ through each nerve end.

  
  


Renjun _willed_ himself to be patient; he wanted the satisfaction of catching Yangyang into his chest, inhaling that _intoxicating_ scent that teased him with every inch that they were close to each other before it darted out of his grasp, leaving him with his teeth bared in frustration.

  
  


_Good things come to those who wait_ it seemed, as Renjun and Jaemin managed to recognize one of Yangyang’s evasive maneuvers and quickly entrapped him between them, each of them grabbing onto one of his arms, the hunter’s heart leaping into his throat at their tight grips. 

  
  


“ _You caught me._ ” Yangyang said breathlessly, his arms held tightly between both of the vampires' grasp, their bodies pressing into his sides. Renjun scoffed in disbelief.

  
  


“ _Caught you?_ You did the same move 45 minutes ago, out of the last hour that we’ve been fighting you’ve never done the same move _once._ You wanted to see if we would recognize it again.” Renjun corrected evenly, staring at the droplets of sweat beating down the younger’s nape in admiration.

  
  


Yangyang smiled approvingly, “And it worked! You actually _did_ catch it! I wasn’t sure if you were going to if I’m being honest.” The hunter said with a bright laugh, Jaemin staring at his light hearted expression with fondness.

  
  


“I want my gift Xiao Yang. I actually managed to win against someone as tenacious as you. Your heart is _pounding_.” Renjun said in a wondrous tone, staring into Yangyang’s flushed face that smiled beautifully at him. 

  
  


“You’re right. You deserve it. Just take from the collar bone, I’m not interested in being punished further than I already am.” Yangyang said easily as he sheathed his hunting knives and tucked them into his back pocket. He turned to Renjun expectantly who stepped near him, Jaemin slotting himself behind Yangyang to support the younger just in case.

  
  


Renjun’s startling cold hand cupped along the right side of his face, the younger shivering at the touch with how overheated his own skin was. Renjun listened to the rushing of the blood in his veins while his breathing became labored as his thirst grew, he wanted to savor this moment however, enjoy the _tantalizing_ anticipation on Yangyang’s face as he brushed their noses together and inhaled his scent.

  
  


Yangyang’s eyes fluttered shut, exhaling shakily as he submitted himself to Renjun’s touch, the silver haired vampire’s breath ghosted over his, his heart skipping with how intimate this moment was. 

He almost enjoyed these moments more, the tension making his stomach swoop and sending those maddening butterflies a flutter within him.

  
  


“ _You are so beautiful, Yangyang_. I can’t bring myself to look away from you. I would follow you to the edge of the Earth if it meant I could keep kissing you. If I could keep being granted permission to taste your inexplicably addicting flavor.” Renjun whispered softly, his lips brushing over his as he spoke, making Yangyang swallow thickly.

  
  


“ _So don’t look away._ Please stay and watch me forever. I’d let you take and take until there was nothing left. As long as it meant that you would live on forever.” Yangyang said intimately, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together lovingly. 

  
  


Renjun felt as though he could deny all of Earth’s natural laws during these moments, even more than he already did as an immortal. Yangyang’s touch was _empowering_ , _refreshing_ like he was born again with each slide of their lips. 

The warmth of Yangyang’s body melted into his own deathly cold one, the difference in temperature making Renjun believe that there was a chance steam was rising off their bodies.

  
  


He kissed Yangyang yearningly, wanting to pass along his thoughts of how _irreplaceable_ he was in his life. How _special_ he was. How _infatuated_ he was. He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want this moment to end but his thirst was _burning_ his throat now. 

  
  


Renjun disconnected their lips and dragged his own pair down his jaw to his neck heatedly, the pulse beating underneath him echoing through his ear drums like the most beautiful melody, one he wanted stuck in his head _always_.

  
  


He unzipped Yangyang’s jacket slowly, the younger panting into the air as he gazed at the glorious sight of his golden collar bones, nipping at the marks he had left yesterday teasingly.

  
  


“ _I love you ge._ ” Yangyang said in mandarin, Renjun inhaling sharply before he let his fangs bite into his neck beside his right shoulder, the blood flowing over his tongue making his knees buckle for a moment as he gripped his lover tightly within his grasp. 

  
  


_He would never let Yangyang go._ He would _never_ let anyone hurt him _ever_. He would gladly be slashed to _shreds_ by millions of holy blades before he would let anyone with malintent _breathe_ in the same vicinity as him. 

  
  


He soon pulled away, licking over the small puncture wounds and watching them close and leave behind the _tiniest_ twin marks that made him feel a deep, _dark_ satisfaction to see against his beautiful boyfriend’s skin.

  
  


He pressed his forehead against Yangyang’s again as Jaemin nosed along the side of the mortal’s neck gently, his hands on the younger’s waist while the silver haired vampire cupped his face, the hunter smiling at him blissfully with his eyes closed.

  
  


“ _I love you, Yangyang._ ” He said sincerely, Yangyang opening his eyes to meet his with a slow, meaningful nod.

  
  


  
Yangyang turned his head to meet Jaemin’s silent gaze, the pink haired man kissing his nose softly.

“You know I feel the same. I love you, doll.” He said quietly. Yangyang shook his head minutely, smiling shyly at the pink haired vampire.

  
  
  


“ _It doesn’t matter if I know._ I _like_ hearing you say it. I love you, Jaemin.” Yangyang said as he nuzzled his nose against his, Jaemin closed the distance to kiss those swollen lips.

  
  


It felt _so good_ to belong to someone. To entrust his heart to people who would wage wars to protect it.

  
  
  


Yangyang almost _swore_ a symphony was playing somewhere as he kissed Jaemin devotedly, assuring him of his feelings as best as he could through their bond.

  
  


He felt _invincible_ , as long as he had them by his side he could crush that demon king with his bare hands. He had been so vulnerable last night, but their touches had pieced him back together _perfectly_ , almost as if it had never happened. 

  
  


It could be dangerous to rely on someone so much. Especially with something as delicate as his confidence, his fragile heart, his cautious trust. But he knew they deserved to be given that much. He knew they wouldn’t stomp all over his insecurities when it came to love, they would worship it and cherish every second they spent together.

  
  


When they pulled away, instead of feeling shaken and bleary, Yangyang only felt a _certain_ and _undoubtable_ strength _surge_ through his whole body. Every inch more alive than it had ever been. 

  
  
  


He would only be more complete with Jeno and Donghyuck by his side, his heart full and undoubtedly lighter at the thought of all of them.

  
  


Every part of his soul would be together in one room soon, every person that owned a part of his heart. 

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t stop smiling even as Jaemin pulled away, burying himself between their embraces with a tranquil warmth spreading from the tips of his toes till the crown of his head.

  
  
  


♥️🗡🌹

  
  


When Jeno pulled up to a dark, metal, regal looking gate Donghyuck’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. 

  
  


He admittedly forgot for a short amount of time where they were going, too distracted by Jeno’s engrossing laughter and his heart stopping smile. 

  
Then he remembered he was going to his dangerous boyfriend’s fucking _castle,_ _holy shit,_ the Qian’s house looked like something out of a tv show it was so _beautiful._

  
  


He glanced at Jeno questionionly, “You’re telling me you’ve only been in his _living room_ and it was still bigger than your _room?!_ I’m pretty sure this place has trapped doors and fake walls, this looks like _Hogwarts_.” Donghyuck said excitedly, Jeno chuckling as he parked behind Yangyang’s Jeep in the circular part of the driveway before the door. 

  
  
  


Since Jeno had texted Yangyang that they had arrived to open the gate, the younger was waiting for them at the front of the cherry red, wooden door with Jaemin and Renjun on either side of him looking _unnervingly_ attractive even in casual wear.

  
  


Yangyang looked as adorable as ever in a white hoodie, his hair damp on his forehead like he had just showered. Donghyuck climbed out of the car with Jeno, the werewolf heading to his trunk to remove his duffel from within it as the witch strode eagerly to greet the men waiting by the door.

  
  


Yangyang glanced at the vampire’s who wordlessly motioned for him to greet the brown haired man first, the hunter smiling brightly as he hugged the boy. He inhaled his cologne recognizing water jasmine, with juicy notes of sparkling pear, and faceted by a woody musk base.

  
  


He pulled away to admire his familiar beauty mark littered face in awe, his heart skipping, Donghyuck teasingly bumping their foreheads together gently.

  
“You’re as gorgeous as ever, angel. Not sure how I spent this week without you.” He said lightly, but his eyes reflected how genuinely he felt about what he said as well.

  
  


Yangyang nodded warmly, giggling softly. “I’m not sure how I survived either. I’ve missed you dearly. I’ve thought about you everyday. Please remind me why I’ve been missing you all this time.” Yangyang said teasingly, Donghyuck enjoying his honest, sweet words, his heart swelling with endless affection.

  
  


He wasn’t sure who kissed who first, both eager to close the literal and metaphorical distance that had been between them. His light blinded him even when his eyes were closed as they kissed, _burning_ through his whole body with its warmth and strength. He loved being in his embrace, Yangyang was so unabashed with revealing the thoughts in his heart. 

  
  
  


He wanted Donghyuck to know how much he _adored_ him, _appreciated_ him, _missed_ him. It made Donghyuck grasp his waist tightly, wishing he could pause time and stay there. He’d never been in love before, but this lightness in his chest and the way the tips of his fingers sparked involuntarily from his magic reacting from the strong flow of energy traveling through his body made him hope it was.

  
  


_Because it was truly all he ever wanted._

  
  


When they pulled away, Jaemin and Renjun had squashed Jeno between them again, Donghyuck glancing at their admiration of the wolf before returning his gaze to see the ethereal sight of Yangyang’s eyes fluttering open to stare at him with an entranced expression.

  
  


“ _Ah_ yes, that’s why I decided to let you sleep over today.” The hunter said coquettishly, his thumb trailing over Donghyuck’s swollen bottom lip making him smile besottedly at him.

  
  


Donghyuck unwrapped himself from where they had become entangled with each other as he approached the vampire’s bashfully who eyed him admiringly.

  
  


“Well, if it isn’t _the pretty one._ We missed you Duckie. We’re probably the _most_ deprived of your beautiful presence. We hope you can make it up to us.” Jaemin said suggestively, smiling charmingly at the witch who intertwined his hand into the vampire’s free one.

  
  


He smiled at the pink haired man, “ _Gladly._ As long as I get your numbers. Also at some point it’d be nice to repeat what I did with Yangyang to you two as well.” He said shamelessly, Jaemin raising an eyebrow at him with an impressed smirk.

  
  
  


“We’re at your mercy.” Renjun said in that hypnotizingly soothing voice, Jeno flushing a deep red on Donghyuck’s behalf at their _blatant_ thirst.

  
  


“So happy I have you all here. Can we enter the house now? I was in the middle of making lunch.” Yangyang said with a pointed clearing of his throat, smiling benevolently at them as they all filled inside, Yangyang locking the door behind him. 

  
  
  


“Have you eaten, Jen? What about you Hyuckie?” The hunter asked as he strode towards the kitchen, Donghyuck gawking at the lavish interior as he kicked off his shoes.

  
  


His staircase was so grand, the mahogany curving along the right wall with dark carpets covering it, a banister at the top. The mansion had such a high ceiling with an expensive chandelier hanging from the top of the roof, Donghyuck following behind the vampire’s, his hand still intertwined with Jaemin’s as he strode past the living room that had a huge flat screen tv and a gorgeous coffee colored L shaped couch.

  
  
  


The living room itself was lowered into the floor slightly, huge vertical rectangular windows along the left side of the wall that had cream colored curtains covering some of them on the right while the left side was left open to let in the sun.

  
  


On the right side of the room was the kitchen, with a long, dark wooden dining table in front of a breakfast bar with a light marbled counter. Yangyang was busy taking things out of his stainless steel fridge, Renjun darting over to help him as the werewolf, witch, and other vampire took seats at the breakfast bar.

  
  
  


“I haven’t eaten lunch yet honestly. Donghyuck told me he ate some ramen earlier, what are you going to make?” Jeno said eagerly, Jaemin pressing against his side slightly to feel his furnace like warmth.

  
  


Yangyang removed a small clear plastic bag containing spring onions, a white cartridge of eggs, and a frozen bag of vegetables from the freezer. 

  
  
  


The hunter glanced at them sheepishly, “I could do some fried rice? I’m confident that I won’t screw that up. My baba isn’t here to cook for us and I won’t torture you to sit through both _my dad’s cooking_ and his _awful snarky comments_ about sleeping over.” Yangyang said with a small roll of his eyes as he began placing two cups of rice into the black rice cooker, with three and a half cups of water, before he sprinkled salt over it and then set it to cook.

  
  
  


“I could go for some fried rice. Is your baba cooking dinner then?” Donghyuck asked lightly, Yangyang pausing before he glanced over at him.

  
  


“I mean he could? If that’s what you want, I just want to avoid as much interaction as possible with them if I’m being honest, mostly for all your sakes. My baba won’t care that you're sleeping over but my _dad_ does and then they’ll just start bickering over the whole thing and-” Yangyang sighed tiredly, beginning to chop the spring onions after washing them. 

  
  


“My baba might be the best cook in the world but he is _not_ worth submitting yourself to their annoying overprotective behavior. I’ll just order pizza.” The hunter said with a note of finality as Donghyuck glanced at Jaemin concernedly, the vampire shaking his head at his silent question.

  
  


Yangyang turned to them with a small smile after finishing his chopping, leaving the onion beside the bag of frozen vegetables and the two eggs that he had removed from the cartridge. 

  
  


“Why don’t I give you a tour of the house before we eat? I’m sure you're curious about this place. Besides us, my dad and I are the only ones here right now so you don’t have to worry about any awkward interactions with my siblings.” He said drifting over to the breakfast bar, the four of them agreeing eagerly.

  
  
  


“I won’t be able to show you the training grounds as that’s essentially like our holy ground but everything else is fair game. There are two wings upstairs, the east and the west. I live in the east wing and my dad’s live in the west. So there’s quite a bit of distance between us.” Yangyang said, turning to them with a playful wink as he climbed the stairs, Renjun taking the time to admire the paintings along the staircase. 

  
  


They were all renaissance paintings he noted absently, Jaemin eagerly pulling Jeno along as they reached the second floor. 

  
  
  


“This house has been the original Qian family house since my baba’s relatives emigrated from London in the early 1950’s. It’s _quite_ old.” Yangyang shared casually as they walked along the nude color walls that had some portraits of the current members of the Qian family while the right wall had portraits of the old members.

  
  


“Do the rest of your siblings live here too?” Donghyuck asked curiously, Yangyang shaking his head easily. 

  
  
  


“Before, the entire east wing was full with our members. When I first came, I was the first person to sleep in the west wing...I was really afraid to sleep by myself in such a big area so my brother Hendery offered to sleep with me here. He used to be right next door.” Yangyang said reminiscently, Renjun blanching when they reached the middle of the west wing and were greeted with a small showcase room on the right, filled with older, vintage looking weapons in glass cases.

  
  
  


“Does this mean that everyone apart of the Qian family now isn’t blood related?” Renjun inquired curiously as he gazed at a foreboding looking sword with a red jewel on its handle.

  
  


“That’s right actually, Kun is the only active blood related member. Over time, the Qian family became more diluted, allowing people to join who weren’t family, marrying people into the name. Now what unites us is the Qian family code more than anything. People still call us the Qian’s no matter our last name because we work under their code.” Yangyang explained generously.

  
  


“Do your siblings have family they live with then?” Jeno asked gently, Yangyang nodding with a small smile.

  
  


“A lot of my siblings have families that are alive and well, that live here in Neo City. Everyone in my family is here for a reason. Not everybody calls Ten ge and Kun ge, _Dad_ and _Baba_ like I do either. Kun and Ten have never been just my guardians to me, they provided me with more than just knowledge and leadership. They gave me a home and were the ones who bought me presents for _my birthday_ and _Christmas_. They went to parent teacher conferences, science fairs, helped me with homework, and helped me sell chocolates for my club at school.” Yangyang said fondly, staring at an old style musket in a glass case, his fingers trailing over the cool glass briefly.

  
  


“I’m glad you got to meet them then. Your legal name is _Qian_ now though, isn’t it?” Jeno asked, gently placing his hand on Yangyang’s elbow, Yangyang glancing at him affectionately.

  
  


“That’s right, I’m officially a Qian. There’s just baba, dad, and I now.” Yangyang said with a small exhale, turning to face all of them with a small smile.

  
  


“At some point they weren’t just teachers. They had become my parents. I don’t feel guilty for thinking of them like that either because they didn’t replace my parents or erase their existence. It just feels like somehow, someway they came into my life to finish what my parents started. When I came to this house I felt like I was meant to be _their_ son.” Yangyang said quietly, Donghyuck nodding at him in understanding.

  
  


“Family isn’t just blood. It’s about those who _care,_ who _listen,_ _who accept you._ Whether or not they adopted you officially or not doesn’t matter. If you feel like they’re your parents, and they love and treat you like that, then _they are._ ” The witch said kindly, Yangyang swallowing thickly at how nonjudgmental these men were. 

  
  


“Thank you. I shouldn’t be as surprised as I am to hear that from a witch or a werewolf but somehow it just feels new to hear you think that way regardless.” He said with a small sigh, Jeno intertwining his hand in his in silent support.

  
  


Yangyang shook off the heaviness he felt when he thought of his family. When he thought about how much his dad’s had sacrificed of their own lives to help scared kids learn how to defend themselves and others. 

  
  


He smiled brightly again at all of them, pulling at Jeno’s hand and gesturing for them to follow him, “Come on, leave your bags in my room and let’s get back to eating lunch. I’m _starving.”_ The chestnut haired boy said enthusiastically, the other’s passing by a long hallway with wide windows decorated by cream colored curtains that matched the ones downstairs.

  
  


Jeno felt his heart flutter at the thought of entering Yangyang’s room, surrounded by every person that he had imprinted on. Later that night sleeping in the same bed for _goodness sake._

  
  


Jeno wasn’t exactly sure if his wolf would behave for that long. It was already brushing insistently along his subconscious with every brush they made against his body, every small whiff of their scents. 

  
  
  


Entering Yangyang’s room was like being _slapped in the face_ with his soothing scent, Jeno having to hold his breath for a moment to avoid having his irises suddenly becoming the unnatural golden shade that occurred when he shifted. 

  
  


His room was so sweet looking, Jeno kind of expected him to have some _dark,_ _goth like_ aesthetic so when he saw the white furniture and windowsill over taken by plushies he was smiling softly at how endlessly charming the hunter was.

  
  
  


“You can just leave your bags on my desk, the rice should be done by now.” Yangyang said casually, Jaemin pressing into his side as Jeno dropped his hand to do so.

  
  


“Doll, I hear a heartbeat down stairs.” The pink haired man murmured to him warningly, Yangyang glancing at him in surprise before he snorted, shaking his head tiredly.

  
  


“Let it be known that I got my tenacity from him as soon as I hit puberty.” Yangyang said, rolling his eyes, Renjun pressing into his other side as Donghyuck put his phone to charge on the wireless charging pad.

  
  


“You’re father made a comment about dating someone from the magic world once...do you know anything about that?” The silver haired vampire asked curiously, Yangyang staring at him seriously for a moment before speaking.

  
  


“He mentioned that?... _huh_.” The mortal said impartially, Renjun sneaking a glance at Jaemin who raised his eyebrows at him significantly.

  
  
  


They roamed down the halls and climbed down the stairs, Renjun and Jaemin still sticking close to Yangyang in mild apprehension now that they knew his father was downstairs, the smell of sesame oil and soy sauce _strong_ , tickling their senses as they approached the kitchen.

  
  


The dark haired man looked up from where he had begun to stir fry the rice, raising an eyebrow as Jeno and Donghyuck smiled at him sheepishly.

  
  
  


“ _Oh goodie,_ the rest of the cavalry's here. I thought it was just going to be Stephan and Damon.” Ten said with a sarcastic smile, Yangyang rolling his eyes at his childishness.

  
  


“Dad, _quit_ with the _Vampire Diaries_ references. You watched a bunch of young adult supernatural shows, _whoo hoo_ good for you.” The hunter said indifferently, Ten jutting his lip out in affront. 

  
  


“I am making you _lunch_ you know. Show some gratitude.” Ten chided lightly as he added more soy sauce to the rice, Jeno feeling warmth flow through him at the smell of the delicious food, and Yangyang’s fond shake of his head as he sat at the bar, Jaemin and Renjun hovering behind them cautiously.

  
  
  


Ten glanced upwards from where he was cooking, his lips upturning at the corners as the boys resembled meerkats watching him cook. 

  
  


“I just want to know what you see in him...he’s a very independent, _sneaky,_ _cocky little brat_ who’s _never_ even held a boy’s hand so how-“ Ten began calmly, Yangyang staring at him pointedly.

  
  
  


“ _Dad_.” Yangyang said meaningfully, Ten pausing to look at him questioningly, Yangyang rolling his eyes to the heavens. 

  
  


“You know at times like this when your son gets four amazing, _handsome_ suitors you’re supposed to say _thank you,_ _not_ list every single one of my character flaws.” The younger said incredulously, Ten directing a blinding smile at him. 

  
  


“Oh _my sweet little prince,_ that would be true of any of my other kids but since I birthed you, I have to warn them instead.” The Thai man said eagerly, Yangyang staring at him with a sharp glare that made his father walk over to pinch at his nose for wearing.

  
  


“Anyways, Dad, this is Donghyuck since you’ve already met Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin.” Yangyang said with a smile at the witch who licked his lips nervously before stretching his hand out for Ten to take.

  
  


His father shook it firmly, glancing over his appearance before turning away noncommittally.

  
“They are all indeed handsome, which is why I’m just saying they should reconsider while they all have the chance.” Ten said lightly, Yangyang nodding along sarcastically.

  
  
  


“The rice is done now, you fine with just that for lunch?” Ten questioned with a raise of an eyebrow, removing the rice with a wooden spoon and serving them onto white porcelain bowls in three even portions.

  
  


Yangyang nodded eagerly, swallowing at the sight of the steaming fried rice, he hopped off the bar stool to grab the forks passing them along with a napkin to the men at the breakfast bar.

  
  


“Yeah dad, that’s fine thanks. I’m ordering pizza later.” Yangyang said as he sat back onto his stool and began eating enthusiastically, Ten nodded as he quickly washed the dark wok he had been using.

  
  


“ _Be sure to order garlic bread._ ” Ten said mischievously with a wink in the vampire’s direction who hunched their shoulders to duck out of sight behind Yangyang.

  
  


Yangyang huffed tiredly, waving off his father with his fork as he strode confidently out of the kitchen, satisfied that he had gotten the last word.

  
  


This time around Yangyang actually met Jeno’s pace as they were eating, chomping down on the rice and vegetables hungrily while Donghyuck glanced at them in amusement. Renjun and Jaemin decided to simply stand beside Jeno and Donghyuck peering at them as they ate curiously.

  
  


“Would you all be fine with a pizza with everything on it?” Yangyang asked after he cleared out his bowl, patting at his stomach softly.

  
  
  


“I’m fine with that babe, I don’t have any allergies.” Jeno said with a kind smile, Yangyang glancing at him with his own expression mirroring his absently. 

  
  


Donghyuck agreed easily, his fork making a small clattering noise as he finished with his bowl. “That sounds great. Instead of garlic bread how about cheese sticks?” Donghyuck suggested, Jaemin smiling at him fondly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang chuckled as he affirmed they could get cheese sticks, Yangyang standing up to place their bowls in the sink, Donghyuck gently bumping his hip as he stood beside him.

  
  


Yangyang glanced at him curiously, Donghyuck’s pretty, balm covered lips curving into a smile as he took the bowl and began washing it with the yellow sponge, at Yangyang’s mouth opening to protest the sun kissed boy sent him a pointed look, the hazel haired boy closing his mouth and shaking his head.

  
  


“You’re too sweet, Donghyuck. You don’t have to do this.” Yangyang said, washing over the forks with water before Donghyuck wiped over them thoroughly with the sud covered sponge. 

  
  
  


“Your dad made us lunch. It’s the least I can do. Besides I _want_ to help you, always babe.” The witch said leaning over to kiss his forehead, Yangyang waiting until he had finished cleaning the bowls to kiss him passionately, threading a hand through his brown, soft hair and feeling Donghyuck rub along his sides with his hands.

  
  


Yangyang felt his heart swell with affection for how continuously kind the other was, pulling away to smile at him softly, Donghyuck smiling back at him before they intertwined their hands and walked over to the rest by the breakfast bar, leading them back upstairs with a warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

  
  


As they all gathered in his room, Yangyang sighed as he flopped back on his bed, Jaemin instantly curling beside him on the right. Yangyang petted over his hair lazily.

  
  


“My dad doesn’t approve. He hasn’t said that, nor will he ever admit that to me but I can tell that he feels that way.” Yangyang said evenly, the rest of the men blinking at him in surprise.

  
  


Donghyuck paused from where he had been settling into his desk chair with a surprised look, Renjun nodding thoughtfully as he intertwined his hand with Jeno’s at the foot of the bed.

  
  


“Is this about the thing that happened to him in the past?” Renjun asked knowingly, Yangyang simply nodding quietly.

  
  


“I suppose we’ll just have to prove that we’re different then.” The silver haired vampire said simply, Yangyang glancing at him with a small, grateful smile, his heart lurching in his chest at how much these men truly cared for him. 

  
  


“You will.” Yangyang said confidently, Jaemin brushing his lips along his cheek affectionately, Yangyang smiling at the touch.

  
  


“Have you ever been with a vampire?” Renjun asked the werewolf and witch curiously, Yangyang snorting as Jeno’s face colored in surprise, Donghyuck contemplating his question before replying. 

  
  


“No, I believe this is my first time with anybody.” The witch said amusedly, Jaemin smiling and raising upwards to sit up slightly. 

  
  


“What a _coincidence_ , I’ve never been with a witch, human, and puppy but I think this will be _quite_ the love story indeed.” Jaemin said suggestively, a handsome smile curling onto his face as Donghyuck chuckled at him. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Nightfall approached quicker than Yangyang could’ve noticed, too busy being deliriously happy that all his soul mate’s were in one room. 

  
  


If his father knew just how fast he had fallen for all of them, he’d probably keel over in shock. _It could be because of inexperience, it might be because it was puppy love,_ Yangyang knew his father would try and brush it off using those phrases but to Yangyang _that just wasn’t true._

  
  


There was something to say about how comfortable he felt laying between two vampires whose movements his human eyes could _barely_ keep up with. To sit across from a witch who could send him careening into a wall with only a gesture from his palm. To lay his head across the thigh of a werewolf who could crush his esophagus with one hand due to his incredible strength. 

  
  


Even as an experienced, thoroughly trained hunter there were so many _disadvantages_ between them, so many _gaps_ in terms of skill and physical ability, so many opportunities to break their relationship apart by wounded prides or deafening rants from their own egos. 

  
  


There could be a lot of ways that they wouldn’t work. A never ending list of reasons why a witch, werewolf, and vampire should _never_ fall for a hunter.

  
  


And yet here they were. 

  
  


Drawn together almost as if by the infamous red string of fate, Yangyang unknowingly entangling himself deeper and deeper into their lives and their hearts.

  
  


There was such a _deep_ , _profound_ peace laying amongst them, listening to Donghyuck and Renjun bicker playfully about the usage of vampire venom for one of his potions, watching Jaemin and Jeno arm wrestle at an impressively even rate. 

  
  


He just felt so _happy_. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at them, feeling like his heart was made of cotton candy with how _beautiful_ and _wonderful_ he found them all. He felt again how lucky he was to have found them. 

  
  


After so many years battling with himself and withdrawing from society more and more, eventually accepting the fact that love and romance weren’t meant for broken kids like him. 

  
  


To this moment where he could lean over and seek warmth and comfort from people who actually cared for him in that way and thought highly of him.

  
  


He leaned against Jeno’s chest while Jaemin and Donghyuck ducked their heads closely to whisper things between them that had made Renjun blush and swat at them, Jeno brushing his nose along the side of his neck making Yangyang shiver in delight. 

  
  


He had always known that what made a house a home was the people that reside there. But now he knew that love was something he didn’t have to feel guilty for enjoying. 

  
  


He wasn’t ashamed by how much he loved them or how quickly he had fallen, their love was as natural as inhaling and exhaling. He didn’t even have to think about it, the feelings were just _there_ making his chest swell and his head spin in delight.

  
  


He’d do anything for them. Just as being with them the day before they went to go and read from a book dangerous enough to alter the effects of the mind, told him that they’d really do just about _anything_ _for_ _him_. 

  
  


Yangyang smiled when Jeno tilted his chin upwards with a soft touch, interrupting his thoughts. He gazed as the other’s dark eyes roamed over his face, laying against him patiently. He wondered what Jeno had been thinking, if he could tell how much he adored him by just the simple glance into his eyes.

  
  


The shifter licked over his lips once, the corner of his mouth curling into a warm smile before he leaned down to press his mouth against his in a firm but gentle kiss. Yangyang’s eyes instantly fluttered shut, understanding Jeno’s previous musings through the simple touch between them. 

  
  


_He had indeed been thinking the same_ , Yangyang able to tell by the way he cupped his face with such a reverent touch. He melted against his prominent warmth like chocolate, deepening the kiss to pry a little more. 

He fisted his hand into his shirt, Jeno passing along his besotted feelings with how he pulled Yangyang closer in his embrace. 

  
  


He understood him so well, Yangyang couldn’t help but wonder if it was the imprint with how he could almost see pictures behind his eyelids, see himself and how amazing Jeno thought he was with every slide of their lips. 

  
  


When he pulled away Yangyang buried his face into his neck bashfully, his heart probably beating loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. But he couldn’t deny that he liked expressing his love for them in this way. 

  
  


He would have to tell them how seriously he felt though. How he wanted them all so selfishly. 

  
  


He had to be explicit about his feelings, his desire for them all to be together. Hopefully he hadn’t misread their shared smiles and touches, and they would all be willing to put a label on what they were. 

  
  


As _infatuated_ as Yangyang was, he was just as inexperienced and having a name for what they were would settle his own scattered thoughts for good. 

  
  
  
  


They ate the pizza downstairs, Kun actually showing up after his job at the law firm, raising an amused eyebrow at the sight of Yangyang being surrounded by all his Magic’s. 

  
  
  


“What an _interesting_ day. Although it does make me feel better knowing you’ll have so many people joining you tomorrow. I must say, I’m _surprised_ by how easily Yangyang is taking your involvement. He’s much more a solo hunting type, which he’s actually quite good at.” Kun said appraisingly while Ten glared fiercely at the box of cheese sticks on the table. 

  
  
  


Yangyang ate his slices of pizza noncommittally, Jeno nodding interestedly beside him. “I figured Yangie was stubborn. I didn’t know he preferred hunting solo since I thought he was close with his siblings.” The werewolf said thoughtfully. 

  
  


Kun smiled at him warmly, “Oh he is! But as you said Yangyang has always been a stubborn child. You can’t talk him out of going on dangerous missions during the late hours of the night with the most fearsome Magic’s. Keep that in my mind as you date.” His baba said cheerfully, Yangyang and Ten both choking on their pizza at his blunt remark.

  
  


“ _Date?!_ Who said he could date them?!” Ten said reproachfully, Yangyang pinching at his nose bridge tiredly while Kun blinked at him in disbelief. 

  
  


“Sweetheart, have you just been ignoring the _looks_ shared between them the entire day? Or are you seriously this obtuse? They are _obviously_ together.” Kun said pointedly while Yangyang downed his drink and motioned for the others to just follow him up the stairs. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck made a protesting noise but Renjun simply tugged at his elbow while he held the plate of pizza as they left the dining room. 

  
  


He did not want to see _that_ shit show. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang sat on his computer chair and gazed at Jaemin and Renjun who were on the opposite sides of Donghyuck, lying peacefully on his bed and chatting casually, his heart full as Jeno plopped onto the bed as well beside Jaemin on the right, the silver haired vampire and witch gazing at Yangyang curiously.

  
  


“This might be a _really_ _sappy_ , _cringy_ thing to say but I’m _really_ glad you’re all here.” Yangyang admittedly contently, gazing at all of them with a heavy emotion hidden within his hazel irises.

  
  
  


“Oh Darling, we’re both honored and happy that you wanted us to be here. You’ve been so generous and open about your family and your life. You’re much more honest than I would’ve expected.” Jaemin said appreciatively, all of them nodding in agreement as Yangyang laughed softly.

  
  


“You’re right. I honestly _don’t know_ where I found the courage to be so honest either. This is truly the first time ever in my life that I’ve fallen for anyone so fast. And four different people at that...I just-I want to be clear about my feelings. I can’t help but want to be honest about everything I’m feeling because _well_ , this is my first time experiencing these emotions and as nice as it would be to pretend that I understand, _I don’t_. _Not really._ ” The mortal confessed evenly, staring at all of them consideringly.

  
  


“But what I do know is that this feels _right_.” Yangyang said firmly, Donghyuck smiling softly at the gleam of determination in the hunter’s eyes. 

  
  


“My instincts usually tell me to never dive into anything head first without knowing what I’m doing but in this case diving in head first into a relationship with all of you feels _right_. My heart and my head both agree with that.” Yangyang said gently, touching at his chest as he roamed his eyes over all of them.

  
  


“What I’m saying is that _I want to be your boyfriend._ I adore all of you, I cherish every second that we’ve spent together even if it hasn't been a lot. I know that it sounds abrupt and maybe it feels that way for some of you but I wanted to be clear about the way I feel without any kind of anxiety because you all mean so much to me and even without me really understanding, you’ve all found a place in my heart.” He said tenderly, Jeno scooting down the bed with the others following him right after, adoring smiles on all their faces that made Yangyang’s heart skip and his face color slightly.

  
  


Jeno took his hand carefully, Yangyang gazing into his eyes intimately as they all sat at the edge of the bed. “You’re not alone in feeling that way, Yangie. I can relate to how intensely your attraction feels. I’ve imprinted on all four of you.” Jeno revealed with a warm smile as he glanced at the men sitting beside him.

  
  


“It might be overwhelming to deal with, considering how this is the first time I’ve ever felt like this, but I know that it feels _right_ as you said. I can’t think of better people to have as my boyfriends. You’re all _so understanding, so thoughtful, so kind._ I would be the luckiest person in the world to have you all be mine.” The werewolf said shyly, Jaemin leaning his hand on his shoulder with a dopey smile.

  
  


“I think anyone would be confused if this was their first time feeling this way, like you said especially with four different people.” Donghyuck affirmed gently, glancing around at all of them with a thoughtful tilt of his head.

  
  


“But I don’t see anything wrong about the way we feel. If we all like each other and we all want to be together, then what’s there to be afraid of? There’s just more love to share. I don’t mind sharing if it’s with you four.” The sun kissed boy said intertwining his fingers with Renjun who reached out to grab Yangyang’s other hand.

  
  


“I don’t know if you believe in this concept but for vampire’s there is a shared belief in the expression _soulmates._ I thought for a long time that only Nana was my soul mate.” The older said glancing at the pink haired man who gazed back at him fondly. 

  
  


“But I realized now that it's not just him. That it’s _all of you_ that completes me, that fills in the gaps that I didn’t even know were there. I find you all so magnetic, I can’t escape from the pull, quite frankly _I don’t want to pull away._ I want to love and cherish you all.” Renjun said with a caring, sweet smile.

  
  


“So that’s settled then. We’re all together.” Jaemin said with a note of finality, Yangyang feeling his heart swell in his chest before he left the computer chair to hug around Jaemin and Donghyuck’s shoulders.

  
  


Renjun and Jeno placed their hands on his lower back, Yangyang feeling something swoop into place, like the north end of a magnet to a southern pole. He closed his eyes and tried to control how overjoyed he was but truthfully he couldn’t help giggling as Donghyuck kissed his forehead and Jaemin brushed his lips along his jaw.

  
  


The boys pulled him onto the bed, Yangyang smiling happily in between Jaemin and Donghyuck. “Tomorrow’s trip is four hours long, I was thinking it’d be nice to have all four of you make an hour long playlist with your favorite songs. Songs that meant a lot to you at a certain time or just songs that you’d like to recommend.” The hunter said, pillowing his head on Jaemin’s elbow as Donghyuck hugged around his waist.

  
  


“That sounds like a good idea. I’m curious to know what two ancient vampires would include on their playlist.” Donghyuck quipped playfully, Renjun pinching his ear lightly to chide him.

  
  


“I resent that _ancient_ statement, the only one who is essentially prehistoric here is Renjun.” Jaemin said haughtily, Yangyang smiling at him fondly as Jeno lifted his head to stare at Renjun inquisitively. 

  
  


The vampire pursed his lips as Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him. “Let’s just get this out of the way then. _Yes_ , I am 100 years old. Jaemin is 37, do with that information what you will but remember you literally just agreed to be with us.” He said evenly, all though he fiddled with his hoodie sleeve nervously.

  
  


Jaemin scowled at his age being revealed but Jeno simply smiled kindly at them. “You’re still younger than I thought. I’m glad you told us, talking about your age must bring you a lot of discomfort. We did know what we were signing up for.” He assured, Jaemin turning to gaze at him with saucer like eyes. Yangyang huffed amusedly. 

  
  
  


“Well you haven’t been around since the dinosaurs so I’d say it’s fine.” Donghyuck said, smirking as Renjun sighed tiredly. 

  
  


“Fair enough.” The silver haired vampire said patiently, Donghyuck intertwining their fingers with a soft smile. Renjun couldn’t help but feel affected by the sight, Donghyuck’s beauty mark littered face causing him to flush slightly.

  
  
  
  


“He’s a _boy_ blinded by _handsome_ , _pretty_ faces who promise him the world and he’ll _gladly_ jump if they tell him to! When you’re young and you fall so fast it’s _dangerous_ , Kun. It’s like a ticking time bomb.” Ten said avidly, a deep sigh escaping him as Kun hummed in agreement from where he put his phone to charge on their nightstand. 

  
  


Ten frowned at him, feeling his temple throb in irritation at his nonchalance. “Why are you so _calm_ about this? Why do you trust them so much? Are you even _considering_ the possibility that they are just using Yangyang for their own personal agendas?” Ten asked sharply, Kun rubbing over his eyes before he turned to stare at Ten in silent disbelief.

  
  
  


“Do you think our son wouldn’t be able to tell if they had dark intentions? He’s inexperienced in _dating_ but not with those who are truly dark.” Kun said pointedly, Ten pressing his lips together and crossing his arms over his chest.

  
  


The brown haired man sat on their bed and continued to roam his eyes over his husband’s tense form, his heart heavy when he realized he couldn’t just beat around the bush anymore.

“Can we address what this is really about?” Kun asked knowingly, Ten huffing at him.

  
  


“Oh you mean relive my past trauma? _Oh goodie!_ Because I _love_ doing _that!_ ” Ten chirped with faux enthusiasm, clasping his hands together humbly and shaking them for emphasis. Kun just gazed at him evenly.

  
  


Ten let the silence stretch on for a while longer. His heart rate steady due to his practiced effort of controlling his heart but to him it might as well have been _pounding_ with the unease and discomfort that crawled over his skin at Kun’s patient and understanding gaze.

  
  


“I don’t want what happened to me to happen to him….I’d really rather die than see him go through what I did, Kunnie.” Ten admitted lowly, Kun rising from the bed to place his hands on Ten’s arms gently, Ten staring at his husband level headly. 

  
  


“ _It won’t happen to him._ What happened to you Tennie, was the _worst_ thing I’ve ever seen in all my years as a hunter. I understand your concern for Yangyang and for all intents and purposes, _it’s valid._ ” Kun said firmly, his voice still endlessly soft and soothing to Ten, feeling his heart settle into place when his husband didn’t accuse him of overreacting or being dramatic.

  
  


Like _so many people_ had done to him so long ago.

  
  


“They are _good_ _boys_. Would some of my ancestors roll around in their grave if they heard a Qian was dating four magic’s at the same time? _Yes_. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that they _care_. That they treat him _right_. If they stepped _one toe out of line,_ Yangyang would _obliterate_ them, no question. You are a father who knows _exactly_ what they are capable of but you also know your son. You _trust_ your son. And he will be fine.” Kun said lovingly, cupping Ten’s face and gazing deeply into his brown eyes.

  
  


Ten felt himself smile despite the storm raging in his subconscious. When he was younger, Ten had thought marriage was for the tax breaks and nothing more.

_But when he met Kun._ He had known _instantly_ what it meant to love someone so much you wanted it _legal_ and _permanent_ for all the time that you were on this Earth. 

  
  


Kun was somehow as stable as they came. Able to talk Ten down from every ledge and with all the _shit_ that Ten had been through he chose at first not to rely on him too heavily but in the end, all those defenses were _pointless_ as Kun showed him the depth of his reliability, always being able to trust him endlessly.

Tell him everything and trust that he would bring him back when Ten’s emotional see saws were at their lowest and highest, always tilting him _right back to the center._

  
  


“ _I trust Yangyang and he will be fine_.” He parroted firmly, Kun smiling at him warmly, Ten feeling the same butterflies he felt more than 20 years ago now with the _same_ intensity to steal all the breath from his lungs. 

He blinked back the moisture that had unknowingly gathered in his eyes, leaning his forehead against Kun’s and exhaling steadily.

  
  


Ten reached up to place a hand around the pulse on Kun’s arm, his husband smiling at the familiar action. Ten's eyes closed, counting the beats of his lover’s heart, bringing himself back from the depths of his own uncertainty and grounding himself with Kun’s eversteady, unshakable strength.

  
  


“ _You_ are fine, love.” Kun said tenderly, Ten smiling as he ghosted his lips over his. 

“I am fine. Thanks to you.” Ten said quietly, opening his eyes to stare as Kun smiled at him warmly.

  
  


“That was never because of me, sweetheart. It was always because of your own strength.” Kun chided lightly, Ten feeling himself fall more in love with his _infuriatingly_ perfect husband.

  
  


“Ok _shut up now_ , and lock the door. I have to have you inside me _right now.”_ Ten said with an impatient huff, Kun rolling his eyes fondly before he slowly went to lock the door, Ten undressing easily within that time. 

  
  


Kun turned after locking the door and shook his head in amusement, he cupped Ten’s face when he reached the bed gazing at him dotingly, Ten reading all the sentences, which were really always _paragraphs,_ that Kun wanted to relay to him. 

  
  


He nodded against his forehead, reaching out to slip his robe off his shoulders. “ _I love you, until my very last breath. It will always be you._ ” Ten whispered intimately, Kun sealing his promise with his warm lips, Ten allowing for him to be the anchor that brought his stormy mind to shore.

  
  


He only ever unraveled under his eyes, trusting for Kun to piece him together perfectly, Kun allowing Ten to shed away the layers of _tough, impartial, sarcastic_ behavior and leaving him a _beautiful vulnerable mess._

  
  


Kun always made his husband feel as if they were the only two in the universe, that they only ever needed each other, bringing out all his anxiety and his fear and discarding it from his body, making him stronger and more balanced than he had been before.

  
  


When Kun intertwined their fingers and Ten felt the golden band meet his, that’s when he truly fell apart. Knowing that he had entrusted himself to someone _so beautiful,_ someone _so patient._ Knowing that nothing could ever change how he was _Qian Ten_ , Qian Kun’s husband. 

  
  


☁️☁️🌙

  
  
  


As the sun finally set for the day, Yangyang had grown accustomed to seeing his boyfriend’s pad along his room, seeing them sprawl along his bed with an intense fluttering in his heart as they discussed the songs they were putting into their playlists. 

  
  
  


Yangyang taught Donghyuck and Jeno how to use his shower and the witch won rock, paper, scissors amongst all of them so he showered first. He was still slightly unnerved about the book and the dream he had but just knowing that he would be surrounded by all of them noticeably lessened his anxiety, like he could do anything as long as they were by his side.

  
  
  


Jaemin and Renjun showered together as usual, Jeno coughing harshly in surprise earlier when only Jaemin had played for the both of them since they would share the space. 

Yangyang was just as red in the face yesterday but he still clowned the werewolf for his response, Jeno batting away the hands that wanted to pinch at his cheeks with a playful scowl. 

  
  


Yangyang was after them and was slightly surprised that there was still warm water, trying to be as quick as possible so Jeno would still have some as well. He hopped out carefully, drying his body and pulling on a dark hoodie with matching basketball shorts before he exited the bathroom. 

  
  
  


Jeno took several deep breaths before he entered the bathroom, trying to reign in his wolf before it inevitably broke past his precarious mental blocks. Although his wolf was significantly more calm and subdued to being surrounded by his potential mate’s it still wanted _more_. 

  
  


Being surrounded by their natural scents like this only made his fists clench and his breathing became labored as he focused on controlling his instincts. 

  
  


He was _frustrated_ at this point, feeling helpless about all these confusing feelings that he had. He couldn’t put off talking about it with his alpha’s anymore. He needed to learn how to stop repressing his instincts and accepting them naturally without being overwhelmed. 

  
  


He dug through his toiletries with a furrowed brow, trying to find his tooth brush and groaning silently when he realized he had left it back at the pack house. He tentatively exited the bathroom, approaching Yangyang who was leaning against Renjun’s side on the bed as they chatted casually. 

  
  


He tapped the hunter lightly on his arm, Yangyang’s beautiful eyes meeting his, his wolf chuffing again as the younger smiled at him warmly. “I’m sorry to interrupt, do you have a tooth brush I can borrow?” Jeno asked quietly, Yangyang nodded easily, the werewolf smiling in relief before he headed back to the bathroom. 

  
  


Yangyang drifted after him, reaching under his sink and pulling out a new blue toothbrush in the clear, plastic packaging. Jeno took it with a grateful look, Yangyang smiling at him fondly.

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t resist hugging Jeno around the waist, kissing along his broad back with his eyes roaming over the thin white, cotton shirt he wore admiringly. “Was it _necessary_ to even wear a shirt if it was just going to be this tight against your skin?” He asked teasingly, Jeno placing his own hand on his with an amused quirk to his lips.

  
  


“You can just say you want to see me shirtless, Yangie.” Jeno said playfully, after he rinsed out his mouth. Yangyang trailing his lips along his shoulder with a thoughtful hum. 

  
  


“Would you take off your shirt then?” He inquired softly, not trying to pressure the werewolf or make him uncomfortable but he was _eager_ to see him without a shirt, _obviously_.

  
  


Jeno swallowed at the sudden request, thinking that Yangyang would brush off his teasing. He should’ve known the younger wouldn’t just let it pass like that. Yangyang seemed like the very definition of _giving an inch, they’ll take a mile.  
_

At his prolonged silence, Yangyang removed his arms with a sheepish look.

  
  


“Never mind, tha-that’s obviously too much. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. My jokes go too far sometimes.” Yangyang said bashfully, glancing away from Jeno and stepping away to enter his room from the bathroom when the werewolf caught his hand.

  
  


Jeno gently tugged Yangyang closer to him, smiling at him shyly as he heard the skip in his heart, the flush on his cheeks giving the shifter the courage to pull his shirt over his head slowly, Yangyang’s breath hitching at seeing his carved abdomen in real life and not through a screen.

  
  


_Shit_. _He’s fucking hot_ , Yangyang’s brain thought helplessly, as he gaped at the werewolf like a fish. He was a useless gay, Jeno resting the shirt on his shoulder as he stared at the brown haired boy expectantly.

  
  


Yangyang clicked his mouth shut abruptly, his heart still pounding loudly, internally screeching at how _awkward_ he felt all of a sudden now. 

  
  
  


What was the polite way to say _you are so fucking sexy, I want to climb you like a tree?_ Maybe saying he was _handsome? Asking for his gym routine? Dear God_ , someone help him he was _losing_ it, the longer he just stared at the perfection of Jeno’s muscles the more light headed he felt.

  
  


“ _That_ impressive huh?” Jeno joked lightly, Yangyang _Mhm_ ’ing casually even though it felt more appropriate to make some kind of animalistic noise of approval.

  
  


“I...should leave this room now. Before I say any other damaging things. Just know that I appreciate you doing this for me. _So much._ Like _seriously._ Maybe Donghyuck should be here too, I’ll go get him!” Yangyang said nervously, fumbling with the handle on the bathroom door as his eyes stayed glued to Jeno with his face as red as a tomato.

  
  


Jeno inhaled naturally, and almost instantly felt his heart lurch at the sweet scent wafting off Yangyang, he stepped forward to gently tug his boyfriend towards him. 

  
  


Yangyang obediently allowed himself to be pulled into his chest with an embarrassing squeak of surprise as Jeno hugged him tightly, his nose buried into his nape. 

  
  


Yangyang hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jeno’s broad back, his fingers skimming along his warm skin, swallowing thickly at the sensation of being held so intimately. 

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help how he closed his eyes and melted against his embrace, feeling a deep sense of gratitude wash over him to be with someone as _kind_ and as _handsome_ as Lee Jeno. 

  
  


Jeno trailed his lips along his neck, Yangyang craning it to the side to give him more excess, a soft exhale of pleasure leaving him absently before Jeno was tilting his chin to face him.

  
  


Yangyang was _vastly_ unprepared to be met with Jeno’s golden irises, his heart stuttering in his chest at the unexpected sight.

  
  


“I figured you should see more of me. The _real_ me. The one that I’m desperately trying to keep in control but everytime I’m near you it just falls apart in my grasp like sand. It’s no use trying to keep it all together when my wolf is just overwhelmed by how _attractive_ I find you, Yangyang.” Jeno confessed intimately, Yangyang gazing at him fondly for his bravery. 

  
  


“I’m not going to judge you for not being able to control your wolf, Jen. Those are your instincts, puppy. I’ve known all along it would be hard especially since your wolf has imprinted on all four of us. You don’t have to put so much pressure on yourself. We can handle whatever you're going through, I’m willing to do whatever you need to bring your wolf more comfort. Why don’t you scent mark me?” The hunter asked, cupping Jeno’s face lightly, stroking over his sharp cheekbones and making Jeno blush at the suggestion. 

  
  


“ _Sc-Scent mark you?_ I dunno, Yangie. It'll probably be hard on you, as soon as I make that kind of claim my wolf will just grow greedier.” Jeno said with a heavy sigh as he brushed his nose against his, Yangyang staring at him wondrously. 

  
  


“You say that like it's a bad thing. What if I _want_ _you_ to be greedy?” Yangyang asked lowly, Jeno opening his eyes to stare at him with a puzzled frown. 

  
  


Yangyang smiled encouragingly, “I don’t want you to suppress anything anymore, baby. I want you to scent me, please. It’ll make your wolf feel better, and I want to smell like I’m yours.” Yangyang said temptingly, his sweet, soft tone making Jeno’s head spin pleasantly. 

  
  
  


“Yangyang, my wolf it-it—” he said nervously, Yangyang tugging at him by his shoulders softly.

  
  
  


“Don’t keep talking about your wolf like it isn’t _you,_ baby. It _is_ you. A beautiful part of yourself that I adore just as much as you.” Yangyang said lovingly, Jeno staring at him with wide, golden, glimmering eyes. 

  
  


He felt like he was indeed looking a gift horse in the mouth by questioning Yangyang’s benevolent intentions, when his wolf was growling at him to shut up and claim someone as _beautiful_ as the boy in front of him. 

  
  


Jeno had never felt his heart race so fast before, not even when he ran freely did he ever feel such a heavy pounding within his rib cage. Yangyang seemed to understand how apprehensive he was feeling because he leaned over to press his mouth against his. 

  
  


Jeno felt like his head had just been submerged underwater, all the loud, intrusive thoughts from his instincts fading away, fizzing off like suds. He realized how having a mate could bring him that comfort and that solidarity that he craved as he brushed his thumb along the warm skin of his waist. 

  
  


Yangyang kissed him so gently, like he was precious, and he wanted to slowly discover every secret he hid away, even the ones he hid from himself. Jeno gripped at his waist tightly, relaxing into his touch and allowing himself to just enjoy such an unreal feeling of wordless support. 

  
  


Yangyang pulled away softly, his lower lip glossy from their intense kiss. His cheeks were flushed beautifully, his eyes crinkling into a warm smile, Jeno returning the look mindlessly. 

  
  


“ _Scent me, please._ ” Yangyang said softly, Jeno pressing his lips together bashfully before he obeyed wordlessly. His lips brushed along his jaw before they traveled along the side of his neck, gently tugging the hoodie away from his sweat gland to scent him, his wolf incredibly pleased by how his scent became more woodsy like his own.

  
  


Yangyang could feel his heart beating wildly, the feeling of Jeno’s warm lips brushing along his skin sending goosebumps along his flesh. Jeno let out an absent rumble of satisfaction, the hunter's breath hitching at the noise. 

  
  


Jeno gripped tighter at his waist, Yangyang’s mouth falling open in surprise before Jeno was dragging his lips back to his, claiming his mouth with a purposeful kiss. Yangyang’s previously tense body deflated at the intimacy, threading a hand through his dark, glossy tresses to deepen the kiss unhurriedly. 

  
  


Jeno backed him into the counter, his toothbrush knocking off the sink as Yangyang made a sound of surprise, the werewolf swallowing it hungrily. His hands drifted along his thighs, Yangyang’s body growing warm from his boyfriend’s furnace like temperature pressing against him.

  
  


Jeno lifted him onto the sink without disconnecting their lips, Yangyang panting against him, arousal curling around his gut at how effortless the action was.

_Shit_ , he had a real thing for man handling huh?

  
  


Jeno knew he shouldn’t push so far, they hadn’t even talked about anything like this, but Yangyang was so _responsive_ he made these maddening noises of desire and his fragrance revealed just how intensely he was pleased by their development. 

  
  
  


His instincts told him to please Yangyang as much as possible, to keep his nose buried against the crook of his neck to anchor himself. However, he still felt as though they shouldn’t cross that line without discussing it properly. 

  
  


He pulled away with immense difficulty, realizing that he had been grinding against the younger like a depraved dog. His face flushed in embarrassment but Yangyang simply laughed breathlessly against his lips as he lowered his eyes bashfully. 

  
  


“You sure are _something_ , Lee Jeno. How are you going to be shy after being so alpha male just then?” Yangyang teased lightly, kissing his nose assuringly. Jeno appreciated his ever consistent sweet nature, utterly enthralled by how swollen his mouth was and how blown his pupils were. 

  
  


“Thank you. I feel admittedly a lot more in control than I was, like this past _week_.” Jeno revealed with a small, bright smile. Yangyang grinned at him happily, hugging him tightly, Jeno burying his nose at the top of his head. 

  
  


There was a knock at the door, the both of them simply looking at the entrance to the bathroom as they stayed entangled with Yangyang still clinging to him like a koala while seated on the sink. 

  
  


Jaemin raised an eyebrow in interest at their intimate display, a playful smirk curling on the corner of his lips, leaning against the threshold as his eyes roamed over the two of them heatedly. 

  
  


“ _Playing nice you two?_ ” The vampire asked coquettishly, Yangyang huffing amusedly as he held his hand out to the vampire, Jaemin perked up as he quickly crossed over to join them. 

  
  


“I think it would be nice for all of us to help our puppy out. Would you be opposed to being scent marked by Jeno, love?” Yangyang asked kindly, Jaemin brushing his lips over his knuckles with a small shake of his head. 

  
  


“Why would I be opposed to something so _wonderful?_ Your scent has become even more lovely with his peeking through. I’d love to be claimed by such a _man._ ” Jaemin purred suggestively, gazing at Jeno desirously, Yangyang smiling amusedly at how the werewolf flushed. 

  
  


“You see? We’re all here for you, Jen. We _want_ to be yours. Bunny especially is eager to help. Isn’t he sweet?” Yangyang said, tugging Jaemin closer to kiss him gently, Jaemin returning his kiss adoringly. 

  
Jeno stared at them intently, his wolf admittedly much more satisfied knowing he had such gorgeous people who could be his if he just quit fighting all his selfish actions. 

  
  


Jaemin pecked his nose softly before he turned to Jeno who leaned over to kiss the vampire in a soft, innocent brush of lips, the vampire smiling against his mouth before he pushed himself into his embrace, rubbing his hands through his hair while he made a noise of surprise. 

  
  


He returned the eager kiss passionately, enthralled by how _aggressive_ Jaemin was, his kisses more of a dizzying push and pull that made his muscles unfurl from his pent up nervous energy. He kissed along his neck, easily marking him greedily as Jaemin scraped his blunt teeth along his jugular teasingly in return. 

  
  


Jeno enjoyed the small, unspoken promise in the action, satisfied by how much deeper his coffee and cinnamon scent was with the added smokey touch. 

  
  


Yangyang enjoyed how stark the difference was between when Jaemin kissed Renjun and him, Jaemin understood that Jeno wasn’t going to back down from his challenges no matter how soft hearted he was. That obviously pleased and excited him, the pink haired man always infatuated with those who were brave enough to just meet him eye to eye. 

  
  


Jaemin hugged Jeno tenderly, his cold hands drifting over his absolutely stunning form, the warmth even seeping into his own flesh with how closely pressed together they were. Jeno kissed along his nape lovingly before they pulled away, Jaemin tugging at their hands to drag them to the bedroom. 

  
  


Renjun and Donghyuck were cuddled together on Yangyang’s bed, the silver haired vampire’s nose twitching in interest at how different Yangyang and Jaemin’s scents were. He sat up slowly, an eager glint in his eyes as Donghyuck glanced at them with a sleepy yawn. 

  
  


“What’s this? Have you claimed our little loves, pup? _I do hope I have a turn.”_ Renjun said knowingly, Donghyuck coughing slightly in shock, flushing at the sight of Jeno’s bare chest, his eyes dragging over his form with his mouth parted slightly. 

  
  


Yangyang and Jaemin simply sat beside Donghyuck as Jeno sat near Renjun with a smile and a firm nod. “If you’d allow me, I’d like to claim you two, too. If we’re really going to be together my wolf will be less intrusive knowing that you’ve all been marked by me.” He said warmly, Renjun nodding with a pleased look. 

  
  


“Please do. I’d love to belong to you.” The vampire said with his eyes growing dark as Jeno approached him confidently, cupping his face and kissing him purposefully. Renjun tilted his head to deepen the kiss, leaning heavily into Jeno’s space and his addictive warmth.

  
  


Donghyuck watched them kiss with wide eyes, Yangyang smiling at how pretty his rosy cheeks looked, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles to reassure him as Jeno scented Renjun and the vampire whispered something that made Jaemin roll his eyes fondly with a smirk before the vampire was letting his fangs sink into the flesh by his shoulder with Jeno’s permission. 

  
  


Renjun licked over the small twin marks after taking his fill possessively, cupping Jeno’s face to kiss him sensually, the shifter rumbling with an animalistic noise of satisfaction within his chest. 

  
  


Donghyuck tentatively approached Jeno after Renjun climbed off his lap while his eyes roamed over his golden irises and the beauty mark under his eye. 

  
  


Jeno smiled at him softly, the gap between them closing slowly as Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered shut and he enjoyed the warm press of lips against his. Jeno kissed him with such tenderness it made his heart flip in his chest, his nerves melting away to let him encroach into Jeno’s space without worrying about overstepping. 

  
  


He could feel how much Jeno liked him with every swipe of his thumb along the side of his neck, as if each touch was an encoded message that he read with an ease that shouldn’t make sense upon a first kiss. But that was truly just how amazing imprinting was, it was like a door between them that they could step through whenever they wished to understand more about the other person. 

  
  


Donghyuck somehow seemed to sense more after Jeno had scented him, when their lips met again he could see flashes of color beyond his eyes, the warmth blooming in his chest towards the wolf making him smile against his mouth before they pulled away. 

  
  


“We’re really together now. I mean we were before but now we’ve taken a step towards _real_ bonding. It’s just so much more satisfying now.” Jaemin noted contently, Yangyang smiling as he laid between the two vampires, leaning his head against Renjun’s shoulder as Jeno and Donghyuck joined beside them. 

  
  


“I think you’re right about the real bonding...I’ve revealed so much about my family but I haven’t spoken so much about my mother and my father.” Yangyang said quietly, still loud enough for Donghyuck to hear, his boyfriend’s gazing at him avidly. 

  
  


“After my mother sold her soul she knew she was going to Hell and gave up on leaning towards religion. But she taught me a prayer to say every night that I knew she said every night too. It’s a prayer that I don’t say out loud but to myself every night before bed. I don’t pray to God either, I pray to her. Even if her soul is in Hell, I pray to her because I want her to hear me.” Yangyang admitted in an even, almost emotionless tone but Renjun could see the depth of his emotions reflected from the moon’s light that poured through the window.

  
  


“I’m sure she can hear you, Xiao Yang. Thank you for sharing something so personal, darling.” Renjun murmured against his temple, Yangyang’s eyes closing peacefully as his lips brushed along his skin. 

  
  


“I love you all.” Yangyang declared softly, Jaemin and Renjun whispering the words back instantly as Donghyuck felt his own heart skip as he inhaled sharply in disbelief. Yangyang heard the noise and lifted his head to smile at him bashfully.

  
  


“I’m sorry is that...too fast for you? I’m sorry if I just pressured you. Truthfully I understand if you’re not there yet.” Yangyang said assuringly, Donghyuck smiling softly, intertwining their hands. 

  
  


“I adore you, Yangyang. I might not be there quite yet...but I can’t deny how _right_ it feels to be here with all of you. How _good_ it feels to kiss and hold all of you.” The witch said warmly, Jeno nuzzling at his neck making him shiver slightly.

  
  


“We understand, our pretty little prince. We know _exactly_ what you mean.” Jaemin said lowly, gazing over at him with his dark, enigmatic eyes. Donghyuck smiled at him gratefully. 

  
  


“Yangyang is so warm.” Renjun said dreamily snuggling against the hunter in delight, the younger wincing slightly at the tight grip around his waist.

  
  


“Junnie, babe could you be a little more gentle? I cannot heal quickly, I'd rather not bruise like _this_.” The chocolate haired boy said amusedly, Renjun kissed his shoulder in apology.

  
  


“Yangie, don’t hog the blankets. Even though Renjun is like being hugged by an ice cube.” Donghyuck griped dramatically, tugging up Yangyang’s duvet till it covered half his head.

  
  


Yangyang whined slightly, pulling the cover off his head, “Duckie I can’t breathe if you pull it up that high. We have more blankets in my closet, Jaemin can you grab one please?” Yangyang asked politely, Jaemin appearing with a fluffy navy blue one that Donghyuck took gratefully.

  
  


“Good night everyone. Jaemin and Renjun you better not sneak out of my room, my dad is probably waiting out in the hall just for the chance to have target practice on someone new.” Yangyang warned them quietly. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, darling. We promise not to leave your room.” Renjun swore obediently. 

  
  


“ _Good night._ I truly adore you all.” Jeno said softly as he held onto Donghyuck affectionately, Yangyang wrapping Jaemin’s arms around himself tightly as the older kissed over his pulse softly. 

  
  


-

  
  


Donghyuck’s eyes opened slowly, instantly inhaling sharply as his eyes darted around worriedly, seated in an unfamiliar church pew, a nun seated right in front of him, his eyes wide as he stared at the back of her head. 

  
  


She turned around to face him with a small smile, Donghyuck knowing right away that he was being visited by Agnes in his sleep. He swallowed difficultly, his hands trembling over his lap without his permission. 

  
  


“ _Sorry for the late surprise._ I must be interrupting something important but as a fellow witch I have no choice but to do my duty as the creator of the book but to warn you.” She said with a tired sigh, the crows feet at the side of her eyes becoming more pronounced with her weary expression. 

  
  


Donghyuck felt his stomach twist nervously, “What do you mean _warn me?_ What’s going on, Yangyang told me you visited him as well and whatever you told him unnerved him enough to be worried...what did you say?” He asked hurriedly, Agnes staring at him meaningfully before she replied. 

  
  


“I know why you believe so strongly in him. Don’t get me wrong, I too have felt the warmth and benevolence of his aura. I’m only worried for you two out of a sense of kinship. I know what it’s like to be plagued by darkness, the difference however is that his light is so strong I don’t think even _it_ can get to him. _That’s why it’s dangerous, Donghyuck._ It knows _very well_ about the hunter with the will to destroy it.” She revealed suddenly, her irises boring into his, Donghyuck unnerved by the brightness of her azure eyes. 

  
  


“It... _knows?_ ” He asked in a fearful whisper, the nun nodding her head once firmly. 

  
  


“You must protect those you love and your coven when the time comes. You have a _great_ _strength_ of your own, it doesn’t matter how late you found out about your gifts, what matters is that you’ve put in the effort to cultivate them.” She said assuringly, Donghyuck nodding with a complicated feeling in his chest as she sighed softly. 

  
  


“I’ve told you all that I can. You spend any more time down here and you’ll only expose yourself to it. I’ll return you back to the surface carefully, apologize to your lover for me. I didn’t mean to startle him so violently.” Agnes said with a small, apologetic smile. 

  
  
  


The scene before Donghyuck washed away in a haze of thick, inky smoke, his eyes blinking awake in Yangyang’s room, his heart beating at a thunderous rate as he sat up in alarm. 

  
  


Renjun glanced over at him curiously, peering at him from where he still laid beside Yangyang stroking over the hunter’s hair with a soft, feather like touch. “Had a nightmare sweetheart? Perhaps we should buy a dream catcher for Yangie’s bed.” He said gently, Donghyuck jumping at the sound of his voice as his mind raced with his worried thoughts.

  
  


He exhaled shakily, shaking his head to disperse his thoughts, smiling lightly at Renjun as he slid back beside Jeno’s warmth and the silver haired man’s cool skin. Renjun kissed his forehead softly, Donghyuck curling into his side for some comfort as he tried not to think about what Agnes had said.

  
  


_Even if the demon king knew what they were doing, Yangyang would be able to kill it without a second thought,_ He reassured himself firmly. 

  
  


He would not let the seeds of doubt grow and potentially ruin Yangyang’s chances of success. There was no other option but to push forward as they wouldn’t know anything without doing so.

  
  


Agnes knew of how _strong_ Yangyang was as well, that alone was enough to lull him back to sleep, his eyes staring intently at the hazel haired boy’s shining aura just across from him, it’s iridescence twinkling at him beautifully until it was all he saw before he drifted away. 

  
  
  


☀️☁️☀️

  
  


Despite how unnerved Donghyuck had been momentarily last night, he didn’t let it affect him as they loaded into Yangyang’s Jeep. He took the passenger seat beside the hazel haired boy who shivered even as he wore a long sleeve, black, dri-fit top with the zipper pulled to the top of his neck. 

  
  


Jaemin and Renjun sat in the back with Jeno in between them, the silver haired man insisting that his playlist be played first as Yangyang began exiting the property for the long, four hour drive. 

  
  


As Renjun’s playlist started, Jaemin piped up to speak with a curious look toward Donghyuck in the front. “How did you meet Yangyang anyway?” He asked as he leaned his head against Jeno who sat with a neck pillow and a fluffy, grey throw blanket over all three of them that he had brought from home. 

  
  
  


“Oh, _well_ he threatened me for information of course.” Donghyuck said with an amused huff, Yangyang laughing shyly.

  
  


“ _Ah_ , I see you saw just how dangerous he is the first time huh? You became infatuated from that moment, same with us.” Jaemin said with a reminiscent sigh, Renjun smiling absently at their shared memory of admiring Yangyang’s skills.

  
  


Yangyang glanced over at Donghyuck, “What happened with your coven by the way? You know after I left that night and they had been summoned.” He asked thoughtfully, Donghyuck staring at him as he replied.

  
  


“Oh, _that_. They did find out about being threatened for information but I told them I knew you weren’t going to do any real harm to us and I said that I would be personally responsible if something bad happened to us.” He shared easily, Yangyang feeling a pang of guilt in his heart.

  
  


“I’m sorry about that. I’ll try my best to make it up to your coven.” Yangyang said bashfully, Donghyuck shook his head with a reassuring smile.

  
  


“That’s cute but not that necessary you know? It’s all in the past now, you're my boyfriend so my coven doesn’t have to worry about anything.” Donghyuck said affectionately, Yangyang glancing over to smile at him gratefully.

  
  


“Xiao Yang, you purposefully chose Jaemin and I didn’t you?” Renjun asked knowingly, Yangyang glanced into the rear view mirror with a nod.

  
  


“I did.” He admitted casually. “So even back at the club you wanted to take our blood?” The silver haired vampire asked with a considerate look, Yangyang nodding again.

  
  
  


“That was the original goal, yes. Who knew we’d be here now...it’s all so funny if you think about it. I never really thought I’d date a magic, and yet now I have four supernatural boyfriend’s...fate really believes it’s a comedian.” He said with a small huff, his eyes staring out at the road with a small skip in his heart. 

  
  


“I’m grateful for fate nonetheless since it’s led me to you all. I feel a lot more sure of myself than I did just a few weeks ago.” Jeno admitted softly, Renjun kissing his cheek comfortingly.

  
  


After Renjun’s playlist that consisted of English pop songs and Chinese ballads, Jeno put his playlist next, 80’s rock and early 2000’s r&b playing on the radio making Donghyuck smile at him appraisingly. 

  
  


At the third hour, Donghyuck suggested eating at a popular spot that had several food trucks, Yangyang agreeing instantly since he was starving.

  
  


They pulled up to a grassy area that was indeed filled with all kinds of food trucks, a bunch of cars parked neatly in a line on the field while the customers sat at plastic tables in colorful folding chairs. 

  
  


Yangyang took in the scent of grilled chicken and chocolate chip cookies greedily, intertwining his hands with Renjun’s as they walked along the side to gaze at all the different options for lunch. 

  
  


There were so many delicious choices, Yangyang eventually stopping in front of a light blue, Latin food truck for some chicken and steak fajitas that he offered to share with Donghyuck since the portions were so big, Jeno ordering chicken, steak, _and_ shrimp fajitas just for himself. Yangyang paid for all of them while Renjun and Jaemin went to secure a small, dark wooden picnic table that just _barely_ fit all five of them.

  
  


Yangyang waited with Donghyuck to receive the food, the plates sizzling pleasantly, steaming with smoke that drifted up to the cloudless sky as they set it on the table. Jeno unrolled the foil containing their tortillas, piling on all the toppings from guacamole, cheese, salsa, and sour cream to adding the hot sauce that Jaemin so graciously got up to get them.

  
  


They ate heartily, the meat well seasoned and the ingredients fresh, Jaemin and Renjun watching them with small, fond smiles. Yangyang couldn’t help but feel blissful being surrounded by his boyfriend’s and just doing something so simple as eating together on a cramped wooden bench on a warm, autumn day. 

  
  


The sun catching on their faces as they threw their heads back and laughed, Jeno actually snorting up some of his soda at one of Renjun’s snarky replies to Donghyuck, all of them bursting at the seams at the display. Yangyang leaned his head against Jaemin and just basked in their presence.

  
  


He _always_ wanted to be this happy. 

  
  


But he had a responsibility to fulfill. Yangyang helped discard their trash while they strided over to his car, his desire to see the book in front of his very own eyes returning after he filled his stomach, and enjoyed a few relaxing hours.

  
  


Their relationship and their bond would continue, he knew deep in his heart that they would always be there for him. That thought comforted him as he resumed on the highway, their final hour before he reached the last step of obtaining what he needed finally almost within his grasp.

  
  
  


🔮🕯🗡

  
  


Donghyuck directed them to a massive property, a dark gate with sharp pointed edges at the top lining it protectively. Yangyang raised an eyebrow at the immense length and intimidating aura that he felt so strongly from the high, unkempt grass alone.

  
  


“Now when you said this was a huge coven I didn’t know you meant that they had their own city?” Jaemin said questioningly, Yangyang feeling like he was inclined to agree with how _massive_ the area was and the multiple buildings located within the gate. 

  
  


One building looked like a silo, another looked like it could be a church ( _if these witches were into that sort of thing_ ), and the house itself was an imposing mansion with gothic architecture and dark colored paint covering the walls that were visible through the vines covering the home.

  
  


Yangyang parked outside of the gate on the side of the unpaved road, staring at the metal that seemed firmly locked before glancing at the witch who seemed to be analyzing the property critically.

  
  


“You talked with your friend this week right Hyuckie? You _sure_ she said we could come?” Yangyang asked in disbelief, Donghyuck pressing his lips together worriedly before he nodded.

  
  


“There’s something _off_ though. Their wards...are heavier than I’ve seen most covens use. The last time I was here was just two months ago and their house didn’t look _anything_ like this.” The witch said staring at the selectively visible, vivid purple ward surrounding the property, the protective sigils floating in the air.

  
  


Donghyuck could see them because he had learned how to be able to recognize them, Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno only felt a deep anxiety and the hairs on their body stood up with the intense static charge permeating the atmosphere.

  
  


Yangyang frowned heavily, he couldn’t see the actual sigils like Donghyuck but he could see the faint glimmer that refracted the sun’s rays indicating that there was heavy warding. 

  
  


A feeling of dread washed over him that made his fingers twitch nervously, hoping they didn’t drive four hours for nothing. He wanted to _at least_ know _what the hell_ was going on.

  
  


“Don’t worry Yangie. We’re not leaving until we get what we came for. These Sigils are for people who have malintent and we don’t so we can pass through.” Donghyuck said firmly, Yangyang glancing at him with a small smile before he climbed out of the car with the rest of his boyfriend’s.

  
  


Yangyang’s instincts were telling him to be extra cautious however, even if he _did_ have two vampires, a witch, and a werewolf accompanying him, he still opened his trunk and took out some weapons that he felt would be most beneficial for the situation. 

  
  


He pulled out his go to stainless steel 9mm pistol with gold accents on the trigger and bolts, fully loaded with iron bullets, although he did quickly insert extra into the holster, placing his carbon steel thick machete with its black leather holder strung across his back. 

  
  


He shut his trunk afterwards, placing his gun in the holster and waking to the front of the gate with his boyfriend’s.

  
  


Jeno blanched slightly when he saw the wooden handle poking out past his shoulder, and the gun strapped to his thigh, Renjun smirking at him appreciatively as Donghyuck motioned to the phone in his hand with Jaemin gazing at him curiously.

  
  


“ _Hey Tzuyu noona,_ are we still good to visit your coven today?” The brown haired boy asked brightly, the girl on the line pausing noticeably making Donghyuck glance at the mansion in concern.

  
  


“Oh, Donghyuck, hi. I uh, I’m sorry _I don’t think you can come today_ , you didn’t drive all the way over already did you?” She asked worriedly, Donghyuck tilting his head back in disbelief before he spoke.

  
  


“What? _No,_ of course not! We were just about to head out but I wanted to make sure everything was still good to go.” He lied in the same cheerful tone, feeling more trepidation crawl up his spine as he gazed at Yangyang, Jeno, and Renjun who stood beside him at the front of the car.

  
  


“It’s unfortunate but...my coven is busy with our lessons today. _I’m sorry_ , I know it’s horribly last minute but our Supreme suddenly asked it of us. I hope you can understand, I’ll contact you when you can see the book another time.” The witch said apologetically before ending the call abruptly, Donghyuck protesting briefly before he held the phone away from himself in shock.

  
  


His lips pressed together in a firm line, pulling his phone away and tucking it back into his jean pocket before glancing at his boyfriends meaningfully. 

  
  


“There is something going on here...we are _definitely_ going to find out what it is. Tzuyu noona seemed rushed and worried, nothing like what she was like just a couple days ago. We are _not_ leaving until we get what we need, which means what should’ve been a friendly visit is now a case of breaking and entering...you’re all cool with that right?” Donghyuck said with a raise of an eyebrow, Yangyang nodding evenly at him.

  
  


“It wouldn’t be the first time.” The hunter said casually, Jaemin snorting beside him.

  
  


“Ah yes, because vampire’s are capable of that sort of thing...not like we _physically_ can’t enter locations without permission.” He quipped dryly, Donghyuck shaking his head at him encouragingly.

  
  


“You’ll have my permission. It’ll be fine, as soon as we pass this ward we can sneak into their house and find the book. We’ll have to be careful because there’s witches who live here, but as long as you stick with me I guarantee we won’t be caught.” The witch said firmly, Yangyang nodding at him assuredly.

  
  


“I trust you Hyuckie. We’ll follow your lead.” Yangyang said evenly, the other three Magic’s shrugging and motioning for him to try the gate.

  
  


Donghyuck walked up to the gate casually, simply pulling open the creaking metal, till there was a gap big enough to fit all of them, he stepped through first, motioning with his head to follow him. 

  
  


Renjun quickly strided after him, Jaemin intertwining his fingers with the older before Yangyang and Jeno followed through, shutting the gate carefully behind them. 

  
  


The grass was uncomfortably tall, like up to their _knees_ , with countless weeds surrounding them, Yangyang squinting past the sun’s rays and sighing internally as he glanced up at the dark imposing building that was still quite the distance away.

  
  


He removed his machete from his back, chipping away at the tall grass with a grimace, Jeno following behind him as he cleared the path and neared Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Renjun.

  
  
  


“ _Christ_ they don’t have any kind of _maintenance spell_ or something? I feel like a snake will bite at my ankles at any second.” Yangyang hissed as he continuously chopped away at overgrown weeds blocking their path. Truthfully Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno could get by easily, but they were following Donghyuck’s lead and didn’t want to leave Yangyang alone.

  
  


“Oh darling, don’t say that. You know the power of manifestation.” Renjun quipped dryly, Yangyang huffing amusedly at him despite how sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead.

  
  


Donghyuck led them to the side of the building, luckily for them there was a large, rectangular window there, Jeno fidgeting nervously with how he could sense all of the people in the building who could _flambé them_ if they caught them trespassing. 

  
  


The witch placed his hand on the window, a bright shimmering purple illuminating his hand as the glass shone and swayed as if it were water. 

  
  


Donghyuck gestured for Yangyang to go first, the hunter stepping forward with no hesitation and passing through the glass into a dark sitting room on the side of the house. It had tall, dark wooden bookshelves lining the walls, overcrowded with books of various colors and widths. Two old, vintage style sitting chairs with ugly patterns placed innocently with a glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

  
  


The floor was covered by a huge, patterned carpet of various colors with a dirty colored fringe at the ends along each of the four sides. Yangyang grimaced as he could see the dust particles in the room as the sun shone through the window. 

  
  


He stuck his head back through the small portal and gave Jaemin and Renjun permission, the vampire’s glancing around worriedly before they too stepped through easily.

  
  


They touched over their bodies in disbelief as Jeno passed through with Donghyuck, all of Yangyang’s senses on red alert as he padded over to the side of the room that led into a hall, poking his head through cautiously while sticking to the wall.

  
  


The hall was empty, a long, different patterned carpet leading to the stairs, he could hear movement on the second floor, Donghyuck joining him by his side with a questioning look.

“It’s clear.” Yangyang whispered firmly, the witch nodding as he snuck through the open space, his eyes drifting towards the stairs on the left in a crouched position.

  
  
  


Yangyang followed behind him carefully, their boyfriend’s were much more natural with their light steps following them to the end of the stairs. Donghyuck ducked his head down to whisper to him, “The book will be on the second floor, in a locked room. It’ll be difficult to try and get past a floor full of witches but I’ll do my best to keep you all safe.” Donghyuck said motioning for them to go up the stairs first.

  
  


Yangyang crept upwards slowly, Renjun following behind him with Jaemin, Jeno glancing behind to see Donghyuck hold his hands out and mutter something to himself before a light, tickly feeling passed over their forms. The werewolf instantly knew Donghyuck must’ve shielded them from sight with some sort of cloaking spell.

  
  


Yangyang recognized it as well, straightening fully as he finished climbing the steps to the large second floor, there was a large window in front of them, and doors all around them. Even though they were essentially invisible, people could still hear them if they spoke or even smell their cologne if they came too close. The hunter stuck to the right side of the wall with Jaemin and Renjun, while Donghyuck and Jeno stuck to the left. 

  
  


Yangyang felt unnervingly calm in the familiar precarious situation, eyeing below the doors for any movement and straining his ears for the sound of footsteps approaching them. Jaemin cautiously stepped after him, a sudden loud creak echoing through the hall. Yangyang yanked the vampire towards him afterwards, the two of them standing by someone’s room while Renjun stayed frozen at the middle of the wall.

  
  


The door suddenly swung open, a witch sticking her head right by where Jaemin and him were, Yangyang quickly shoved Jaemin behind him. He removed his gun from his holster, his eyes narrowing as she leaned her body out fully, her head whipping around in confusion when she didn’t see anyone in the hall after that loud noise.

  
  


She only had to move just _a little bit_ to the right and she would run right into Yangyang’s gun, he could feel Donghyuck and Jeno’s heated gaze as they held their breath while she stepped into the hall, calling for someone before she rolled her eyes and headed back into her room. 

  
  


Yangyang exhaled steadily, Jaemin brushing his hand along his lower back in gratitude as Renjun quickly stepped over to them soundlessly, the rest of them continuing to push forward. Yangyang kept his gun out in his hands, just in case.

  
  


Renjun glanced down at the weapon in the hunters hand and felt his lips quirk in amusement, at the bottom of the gun there were charms hanging onto it. A plastic, round yellow smiley face, a small, delicate looking daisy on a gold chain, and an ivory marbled heart that resembled a piece of jewelry. He glanced at Yangyang’s impassive, concentrated face, wondering if that heart once belonged to his mother. 

  
  


Before he could attempt to whisper to the hunter, Yangyang stuck out his arm as they rounded the counter, motioning with his head that there were witches standing around a large, dark wooden table. They were speaking in insistent hushed tones about something, Yangyang couldn’t hear them but Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin could.

  
  


“This is perhaps the _biggest_ blunder that our coven has ever allowed to happen! How is possible that someone could’ve come into our base without _any of us_ knowing?!” A dark haired, porcelain skinned woman asked accusingly, Renjun wanting to snort at the irony.

  
  


“ _Allowed_ to happen?! None of us allowed for it to happen, it just did! This whole thing is utterly ridiculous, we have to find that book immediately! If someone finds out it was stolen it will _ruin_ us! The Grand Coven will be on our ass everyday and we won’t have anyway to respond to their inquiries, meaning we’ll be made out to be _incompetent!_ ” Another red haired witch said furiously, all three of the Magic’s that had advanced hearing meeting each other’s eyes in disbelief. 

  
  


Yangyang gazed at their reaction critically, catching the shared look with a bad feeling, like a stone had just settled into his stomach.

  
  


“ _What did they just say?_ ” He demanded through gritted teeth, Jaemin turning his eyes to face him with an unreadable look, the expression doing nothing to lessen his anxiety.

  
  


He pressed his lips in a firm line, Jeno leaning over to whisper something to Donghyuck that made him look like he’d seen a ghost. Yangyang closed his eyes painfully, his heat thudding in a steady rhythm in his chest as he _willed_ himself to remain calm, even though his blood pressure was rising higher and higher by the second. 

  
  


He strode across to the witch with an imploring look, Donghyuck catching his gaze and reaching out to grab his hand with a firm shake of his head. 

Yangyang understood what he was saying in that instant. He hadn't heard even a _syllable_ of what they said but he _knew_.

  
  
  


_The book wasn’t there_. 

  
  


Yangyang stepped away robotically, his body feeling like it was shutting down as he strode away quickly, his footsteps light only through sheer instinct as internally it felt like he was crumbling from how _strong_ the anxiety rose within him, almost having enough force to claw out of his throat as Donghyuck quickly followed after him to make sure he passed through the window on the first floor seamlessly.

  
  
  


As soon as he stepped out in the sunlight, he collapsed onto his knees on the dry, dying grass, his gun abandoned beside him as he pushed his eyes with the palm of his hands to stop the fearful tears from escaping his tear ducts. The flames of panic licked within his rib cage mercilessly, Yangyang absently registering the voices of his boyfriend’s asking him to _breathe_ and _look at them._

  
  
  


Yangyang could only remove his hands to grab fistfuls of the Earth, feeling like if he didnt ground himself to something solid he’d shatter like glass.

The gravity that the book was suddenly _conveniently_ missing when Yangyang had just been warned that it was too visible, made his jaw clench in fury.

  
  


The demon king _knew_ he was making moves, supposedly wanted him to summon it but Yangyang knew clearly now. The demon didn’t want _him_ to summon it, it just wanted to be summoned, _period_.

  
  
  


Whoever took the book, Yangyang knew with _astounding_ _certainty_ that they would summon it.

  
  


It was just a matter of _when_.

  
  


Yangyang felt like ice was filling his lungs when he realized that it could take _months_ , maybe _years_ to locate the book again. 

He realized that he would be _forced_ to be patient and sit on his hands for the demon to appear once again, after almost staring right into its face after all these years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💓 please stream the album on qq music and stream the turn back time mv on YouTube.


	5. We let our battles choose us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m back with another update! ✨✨ I have been working on lots of other fics and I’m the type of person when inspiration strikes I just have to follow it or I’ll lose every idea or train of thought I had 🥺 I hope you look forward to those fics coming out soon, lots of 00 fic and even Lumark, so if you like my writing style I hope you keep an eye out for new stuff. Title again is from “Glory and Gore” by Lorde. There is adult content in this chapter and I uhhhh had no idea I would write over 80K for just four chapters...but I don’t want to rush the progression of this story too much I want you all to understand more about this world and more about all of the boy’s and their lives. This fic will be getting heavy and dark soon, so I want to put in as much fluffy, amazing, first love feelings as possible. Thank you for your continued support, at this time over 900 people have taken a look at this monster and I just 💖💖🥺💓💓 thank you for your interest! Enjoy another long installment!

  
  


Yangyang wished he could turn back the moment to yesterday, when he was happy and blissfully unaware that everything he had been betting on would blow up in his face, like a VHS tape.

  
  


Rewind it to the moment when he heard that the book was gone and instead of losing _his ever loving shit,_ simply trudged ahead with forced nonchalance. Sitting on the ground and hyperventilating was _not_ how he wanted to solve this issue, not when _every single second that passed_ could be spent being productive.

  
  


He only snapped out of it when Jeno took his head in his hands and shook it with enough force to knock the air back into his lungs, clutching at his forearms with his nails stinging into his skin while gasping like he had just been resuscitated.

  
  


“ _Yangyang!_ You have to get up, we have to leave before they find us trespassing on their property!” Jeno said firmly, Yangyang’s eyes catching his worried ones with a start. He rose onto shaky legs, following after his boyfriend’s in a daze as Renjun kept his gun in his hands.

  
  


“Jeno, you’ll probably have to drive. Xiao Yang looks too shaken up to handle that long of a trip.” The silver haired man said quietly, Jeno nodding as he slipped the keys out of the hunter’s pocket and Donghyuck swiftly opened the gate for them to pass through.

  
  


Yangyang mumbled that he could do it, Jaemin supporting his weak, shaking form against his side. The rose colored haired man shushed him softly, Yangyang being placed in the middle of the backseat, Donghyuck sitting beside Jeno in the front. Renjun hopping in to sit on his left. 

  
  


Renjun removed the holster from his thigh and strapped the gun inside while Jaemin removed the machete from his back, the two leaving the weapons on the floor as Yangyang stared blankly outside of the windshield while a storm raged within his mind.

  
  


Jaemin gently placed the blanket over his head, Yangyang inhaling shakily as the darkness washed over him, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder as he tried not to give in to the urge of having a panic attack. He closed his eyes while Jeno blasted the A/C, Donghyuck turning on the radio to try and distract the hunter. 

  
  


Yangyang spent the rest of the drive, hidden beneath the blanket, his mind split between being humiliated by his abrupt display of weakness and turning over the possibility of _who_ exactly would have stolen such a book, and what was his next course of action. 

  
  


He would have to tell his family, he would need as many eyes and ears on the case as possible. There would be visible signs if someone used the book, omens being seen in their vicinity, not to mention reports of strange behavior as the book influenced the person’s mind.

  
  
  


It _had_ to have been a witch who stole the book, who else would be able to enter a house full of witches undetected? 

  
  


“As soon as we get back to Yangyang’s, I’ll try and locate the book again! I don’t know how successful the attempt will be, but I _have_ to try! I should’ve expected something like this would happen, but I have no prior knowledge of anything like this occurring.” Donghyuck said timidly, Jeno reaching over to take his hand comfortingly, his left hand still on the wheel.

  
  


“Don’t worry, Hyuckie. We know how hard you’ve been working to find the information Yangyang’s been needing since the very beginning, we’ll figure out how to solve this.” Jeno said in a soft, optimistic tone. Donghyuck smiled at him gratefully while Renjun held Yangyang’s hand worriedly. 

  
  
  


The century old vampire had never seen such a foreboding moment in his entire life, thought _he too_ would have a panic attack when he had listened to Yangyang’s frantic heart rate earlier.

  
  


He could feel that the human was holding his hand in an iron grip, catching onto his even breathing, and the steady beat of his heart. He could almost _hear_ _his thoughts_ with how concentrated he was underneath the fluffy, grey blanket. 

  
  
  


Yangyang grabbed his phone out of his pocket, sending a text to his siblings with an urgent tone, locking his screen afterwards and closing his eyes painfully. His current state was just a sad excuse for all the years he’s spent carefully controlling his temperament.

  
  
  
  


If he had known he would crack _this_ easily he would’ve spent longer hours meditating and practicing his breathing techniques instead of just long hours building his stamina and muscle mass.

  
  
  


This all felt like crying over spilt milk, there was no reason to collapse as many of his mental barriers as he had when there were more pressing concerns to consider. The next course of action would be to keep informed of any possible sights of the book, or _the demon._

  
  
  


Yangyang’s fists clenched over his jeans till his knuckles creaked tensely. He felt like that nightmare had more of a hold on him than he had noticed. If the demon knew of his intentions and willingly wanted to step foot on this earth _knowing_ that Yangyang would mutilate it’s pathetic life force with his whole being, then it could cross over. 

  
  
  


Yangyang would meet it at the gates of Hell and make it regret ever underestimating his will, make it wish it had never tried to plant that seed of fear in his mind. 

  
  
  
  


There was nothing left to be afraid of.

  
  
  
  


Not if the only thing that came after their encounter was it’s death by his own hands.

  
  
  
  
  


⚔️⚜️⚔️

  
  
  


As soon as Yangyang heard the faint metallic whir of the gate opening, he snatched the blanket off his head. His expression was impassive as if that small moment of weakness had been just a mirage, Yangyang reaching down to strap his gun to his thigh and place the hostler with the machete around his back.

  
  
  


The driveway was full of cars, from brand new Tesla model X’s to a red early 2000’s Toyota Corolla full of faded bumper stickers. Jeno took in the sight as well as all the heart beats in the house with his mouth parted in shock. He parked around the circle driveway at the front behind a yellow Volkswagen beetle with a small Hello Kitty sticker on the back of it. 

  
  
  


He turned off the car, Yangyang taking his house keys while his boyfriend’s followed after him warily. The night air was cool against his skin while a blazing fire roared through the hunter’s veins as he strode swiftly over to his house, Donghyuck eyeing the straight line in his shoulders, his perfect posture, and the firm pursing of his lips.

  
  
  


As soon as they entered the well lit mansion, all of the members of the current Qian family were waiting in the living room. Jeno grabbed Donghyuck’s hand with a nervous look at the sight of over a dozen men and women, members of the most _infamous_ hunting group just before his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


The witch squeezed his hand encouragingly, even as his own heart fluttered anxiously as Yangyang strode to join his family. The young hunter felt a sense of peace and serenity wash over him staring at his parents standing in front of all his siblings who turned their heads to greet him warmly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help but smile slightly as he hurried over to his father’s, Ten staring at him critically while Kun smiled patiently at him. He placed his cold hand on Ten’s coffee colored sweater sleeve, his father looking into his eyes and reading all the emotions within them with a small worried look.

  
  
  
  


His father’s stepped to the side as all his siblings concentrated on him as he sighed and rubbed over his eyes with a small incredulous laugh, opening them again to gaze at them determinedly. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry to bother you on your Saturday night, it _really_ wasn’t my intention to interrupt your plans. A lot of you know I’m pursuing my revenge right now, unfortunately something has happened just this afternoon that has put a _little_ _snag in my plans._ ” Yangyang said lightly, glancing briefly to where his boyfriends hovered by the edge of the living room, they smiled at him encouragingly, his heart growing warm from their silent support. He exhaled evenly, and straightened his slightly bent posture.

  
  
  


“I was looking for _The Book of the Damned_ to receive the incantation to summon the demon king, however while we were there we noticed that the coven who kept the book had an excessive amount of wards protecting their property and that’s because _someone stole that book._ ” He said clearly, his siblings staring at him attentively, Ten shifting in disbelief beside him.

  
  
  


There was concerned murmuring after his admission, Kun standing to his right taking in his words with a carefully blank expression. “It is fair to assume that based on this information this group of witches will definitely grow suspicious of all other covens. I think we all can presume whoever took the book had to have been a witch to cross through their wards undetected.” His brown haired father said firmly.

  
  
  


“I doubt that they will inform others that this has occurred as that book is _dangerous_ and if lost could mean serious repercussions will fall upon them due to an unforgivable missight.” Ten added with a tense tone, “Not to mention the criticism that will fall on them for losing such an artifact. We’ll have to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity in any and all districts that are known to have covens, as well as neighboring states that they could have fled to, to avoid detection.” Ten continued as he placed a silent, supportive hand on Yangyang’s lower back, the younger staring at him in silent gratitude.

  
  
  


“Lǎoshī are we going to be placed on watch for specific covens?” Cheng Xiao asked softly, Yangyang darting his eyes to her inquisitive face.

  
  
  


“Yes, we’ll take turns monitoring different covens behavior as well as searching for any members who have left the coven recently. Perhaps within the last two weeks as they could’ve been contacted by the demon individually and made to act alone.” Kun said wisely, the chocolate haired woman nodding in agreement.

  
  
  
  


“We’re keeping an eye on omens too right? As soon as that demon is summoned there will be a visible rippling effect from wherever it was last.” Junhui pointed out readily, his siblings murmuring in agreement.

  
  
  


“That’s right this is a precarious situation, one that we _can’t_ be careless about, there can’t be a stone left unturned because it could lead to _a lot_ of deaths, regardless of whether the perpetrator was intending to summon the demon or not. The book itself is an _encyclopedia_ of evil.” Ten said unyieldingly, Yangyang sighing heavily as Kun began separating them into groups to keep watch of specific covens and who would be in charge of asking for any missing members.

  
  
  
  


“Shall we consult with the grand coven?” Sicheng asked with his arms crossed over his chest after they had been split, Kun sharing a silent look with Ten who passed along the answer through only his eyes. Kun nodded evenly, running a hand through his hair with a small sigh.

  
  
  
  


“We all know how sticky these kinds of situations can get when it comes to reporting unforgivable mistakes that covens have done. That particular coven will _have_ to report it and if they do not do it soon, then we will have no choice but to take matters into our own hands. _It’s our code._ ” Their leader said with a note of finality, all of them nodding firmly in confirmation.

  
  
  
  


Renjun leaned against the wall right beside where he stood, his head tilted thoughtfully as he examined the interactions between the clear leaders of the Qian family and their trained soldiers. He at first thought that the hierarchy would be strict, almost as fierce as a real militia, but _no_. 

  
  
  


They seemed to rely on a deep familial bond more than anything. He could see the genuine creases of concern each of the members had on their faces for Yangyang, the straightness of their postures suggesting they were willing to do whatever it took to maintain their ranks.

  
  
  


It was _touching_ , it gave Renjun a deep sense of relief, knowing that Yangyang would have dozens of people besides them standing behind him to support any and all of his fierce ambitions. He wondered what growing up in such a supportive environment was like, to be instilled with such discipline. 

  
  
  
  


When Renjun was human he hadn’t exactly had the _best_ relationship with his parents being a homosexual at such a damning time. Then when he turned, his clan had shown him what it was like to be surrounded by _warmth_ and _support_. Although in the end it hadn’t been the type of support he had needed. 

  
  
  


He had essentially been groomed into being what _they_ wanted, a charming young man that would lure other unsuspecting humans for them to feed on or to recruit others to join their clan. His bond with his Sire had been quite strong, it had essentially blinded him from being able to rationalize his decisions, going along willingly to whatever his creator had wanted.

  
  
  


He had stayed with them for a shameful amount of time, something he really regretted being complicit for, even years and years afterwards. The final straw being when he learned that the humans he lured for his clan to feed on were being kept alive through IV rigs and kept in _filthy_ conditions for their own selfish purposes.

  
  
  


Renjun had left and never looked back, the sire bond having been split after he had freed dozens upon dozens of humans, spending his years trailing after clans to figure out where they kept their own kidnapped humans to free them as well. It had earned him a hefty bounty over his head from those who figured out who he was and what he was doing.

  
  
  


But it had never mattered to him. He couldn’t _stand_ their way of life, couldn’t stand to see them force others to submit to their brain washing. He learned how to suppress those bloody thirsty desires quite easily, considering his thirst had mostly been a side effect of his bond with his inhuman Sire. 

  
  
  


At times like this when he was reminded what a family was, it made something shift inside his subconscious. Almost as if what little remained of his humanity was so deeply affected it couldn’t help but try and break past all the locked doors of repressed memories. 

  
  
  
  


If anybody deserved to be coveted and protected so fiercely he knew it should be someone as precious and as strong as _Qian Yangyang_.

  
  
  


The rest of the hunters started trickling out of the house after the meeting, exchanging words of encouragement with Yangyang that put a blinding smile on his face, his boyfriends utterly relieved that the younger man was back to normal. They had all been so _wrecked_ when they had seen the broken look of desperation on their boyfriend’s face. 

  
  
  


That demon king would be taken care of, there was no denying that now. Not when it seemed like a row of dominoes were just knocked down, the effects almost within reach….they would just have to be patient and prepare for whatever they would face.

  
  
  


Donghyuck carefully made his way to Yangyang and his parents after the hunters had said what they needed to say to the chestnut haired boy, some of his siblings still lingering in the kitchen but the witch _needed_ to speak with him.

  
  
  


Yangyang met his eager gaze with a small smile, excusing himself from his parents to meet him halfway. Yangyang surprised the older man by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him fiercely, his face hiding in his nape.

  
  
  


Donghyuck coughed slightly in surprise but held the younger around his waist immediately, he felt all the previous tension in the other’s shoulders melt with every rub along his lower back. “No matter what happens, I will always be grateful to you Hyuckie.” The hunter whispered softly, the witch feeling his heart clench painfully at the kind words.

  
  
  


“Yangyang... _I’m so sorry._ I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to find that book again. I was going to try and locate it, I know that it could essentially be a waste of time if they’ve already cloaked it but your dad said we shouldn’t leave a stone unturned, I still want to try!” Donghyuck whispered back in a hesitant, hopeful tone, Yangyang pulling back to roam his eyes over the other’s face.

  
  
  


Donghyuck looked endearingly optimistic, the sight made Yangyang feel all warm and fuzzy, after feeling like all his luck had evaporated before his eyes to be reminded of the importance of his own attitude towards this long awaited goal would surely lead to his victory. He nodded firmly at his boyfriend, Donghyuck leaning over to brush his lips against his in a soft, heart fluttering kiss.

  
  
  


The warmth of his lips lingered around Yangyang as the witch quickly darted to the kitchen to grab a lighter and some incense. Yangyang’s lips automatically bloomed into a content smile as he watched the witch discuss his plan with their other boyfriends. 

  
  
  


As Yangyang was lost in his thoughts, a very familiar group of men approached him with knowing looks. “So it seems that _Bella_ here has indeed reduced his supernatural beau’s to do his dirty work as per the protagonist complex.” Hendery leered with a bright grin, Yangyang blinking into awareness to glare daggers at the older man.

  
  
  


“Don’t you mean _hero_ complex? Also please never refer to me as Bella ever again, I’d really rather be _Buffy_ if anything.” Yangyang said with a small huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. Xiaojun nodded at him in approval while Hendery laughed and voiced his disagreement.

  
  
  


“ _Hero complex”_ would imply you have some redeeming qualities. Your current mindset is gonna wind up with you 6 feet under, my lovely didi. Perhaps _suffering_ according to Gregory the Great who believed excessive pride was an unforgivable sin.” He said teasingly, winking with a nudge that made Yangyang glare at him.

  
  
  


“Thanks for the voice of confidence. If I had to suffer for any sin I’m _at least_ glad it’s pride and not _sloth_.” Yangyang jabbed back casually, Hendery wrapping his arm around his shoulder and jostling him playfully. 

  
  
  


Hendery managed to sneak a peek at Yangyang’s neck and guffawed at the sight of the hickies that were hidden beneath his high collar that had been unzipped slightly. “Now what is _this?_ Being bothered by _pesky mosquitoes,_ Yangie?” The older jabbed with another irritating grin that made Yangyang’s temple throb.

  
  
  


He shrugged off his arm with a pointed unamused expression. “More like the result of four hormonal men.” Yangyang said bluntly, Xiaojun blinking at him with a mildly scandalized expression as the younger unzipped his high neck dri-fit top to reveal the marks with an uncaring expression.

  
  
  


“You’re _dating_ those boys right?” Xiaojun asked, referring to the four men who had stayed at the edge of their living room, they had now gone up to Yangyang’s room to seemingly perform the locating ritual. Yangyang nodded with a small flush warming his cheeks, Sicheng staring at him thoughtfully. 

  
  
  


“I’m happy for you then. I know you’re capable of holding your own but _still,_ as someone who’s looked after you for years I can’t help but want to warn you to be careful too. Love distracts from a lot of the actions and behaviors you should be keeping track of.” The dark haired man said with a weighted look, Yangyang nodding firmly in understanding.

  
  
  


“I promise I’m not that far gone, although I have fallen for them that doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to break it off if they ever try and hurt me.” Yangyang assured easily, Ten drifting by and asking for Xiaojun, Hendery, and Sicheng to join him in his office for a brief chat.

  
  
  


Yangyang was left alone with Xuxi who fell back against the couch with a small sigh as the younger hunter perched himself beside him. There was an _obvious_ sort of hesitance on the older man’s face, one that made Yangyang reach over to pat his knee encouragingly. Yukhei glanced over at him and smiled slightly, sighing before sitting up.

  
  
  


He stared at Yangyang with a heavy gaze, the younger meeting it with his own open and patient one. “You know what I’m going to bring to your attention right?” Xuxi asked purposefully, Yangyang nodding easily.

  
  
  


“ _You’re suspicious of Donghyuck_ , which I _completely_ understand. He was the one who helped me with the ritual but he’s not the only witch who knew about our interest in the book. So I’m sure it wasn’t him who could’ve snitched and made it just disappear. You might think I’m a little foolish for defending him when I’ve just started to get to know him but I don’t think Donghyuck is capable of anything so malicious.” Yangyang said assuredly, Xuxi nodding slowly in acknowledgment.

  
  
  


“ _I’m sorry_ you know me, when it comes to magic’s I’m not too keen to give them the benefit of the doubt. Not with all the knowledge that I have of what they're capable of. _Especially_ witches.” Xuxi said purposefully, staring at Yangyang who placed his hand over where his own was fidgeting over his knee.

  
  
  


“I know ge. I know and you don’t need to apologize for it, I’d have brought up the same concern for you. Because you’re my brother.” Yangyang said with a small, genuine smile before he cleared his throat and rose from the couch.

  
  
  


“You should probably join that meeting. Think Ten ge is giving out special gear to the leaders of the group and he probably doesn’t trust you with something that can fire iron bullets at a rate of 900-1,200 RPM.” He said with a coquettish quirk of his lips as the older snorted in amusement.

  
  
  


“I am _so_ getting my hands on one! If I raid the armory later, promise not to tell?” Xuxi asked holding out his pinky, Yangyang glanced down at the nostalgic gesture and nodded with a fond smile.

  
  
  


“I promise, I never heard a peep.” Yangyang confirmed as he hooked his smaller ligament around the other’s long, calloused finger. His older brother grinned at him before he patted his head, trailing off to the kitchen while Yangyang exhaled lightly and left to spend some time in their training quarters.

  
  
  
  


He _really_ needed to clear his head.

  
  
  
  


☁️☁️🌖

  
  
  


Donghyuck, for _once_ in his clumsy ass life, managed to remember to pack the map of both the states and Neo City. Luckily Yangyang had four candles in his room hidden in a drawer within his desk. They smelled of brownies and sugar cookies but magic wasn’t particularly picky about the specifics.

  
  
  


As long as you had four flames, any magical act that you needed to complete would occur even if it meant hexing someone while using a candle that smelt of pumpkin spice latte.

  
  
  


He pricked his thumb with a needle, Renjun bringing it to his mouth afterwards to close the wound with a gentle press of his lips, the warmth of his tongue making Donghyuck flush. He cleared his throat to get back on track from the slight distraction, murmuring the Latin spell as he circled the incense. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw that the blood simply sank into each of the maps, refusing to move, the witch feeling a _deep_ disappointment because he knew that the book was now officially out of his grasp. He placed his hands on the table with hunched shoulders, his fists clenching in anger.

  
  
  


“Whoever stole that fucking book put a cloaking spell on it. I _knew_ they would do it. It’s just _so_ unfair! Do they know what they’ve just done? They’ve just set Yangyang back, on that _damn_ demon's orders probably! I hope that demon snuffs out their souls when they summon it!” He growled furiously, Jeno stroking the back of his nape to offer him comfort although he himself was feeling extraordinarily conflicted. 

  
  
  


“It’ll work out in the end. We _have_ to be positive. If this is truly written in Yangyang’s destiny, he _will_ be facing against that demon no matter how many people stand in his way.” Jaemin offered quietly, sitting on the desk chair with Renjun sitting sideways on his lap.

  
  
  
  


The silver haired man’s jaw clenched, “And we’ll destroy anybody who tries to hinder his chances. The fact that so much magic is involved is _unnerving._ I’m at least glad Xiao Yang has you in his corner, Duckie.” Renjun said sincerely, Donghyuck glancing at him with a small, thankful smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang wasn’t a reckless, hubristic young man but with the way things were looking he was starting to feel a little out of his depth.

  
  
  


At times like this Yangyang didn’t know what exactly propelled him forward when it felt like cinder blocks were tied to his legs and the temptation to concede to his own insecurities plagued every thought that crossed his mind.

  
  
  


It was always just that familiar fiery sensation that _burned_ through his entire being, a vicious need to see the demon’s throat underneath his heel. Yangyang breathed deeply, holding the gun from earlier that day within his grasp, red colored, sound muffling ear muffs over his head as he emptied clip after clip at the target that hung 30 feet away.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t have many things that could rattle him so effectively, but even he had his limits. He wasn’t afraid of any of the Magic’s out there, not even demons. But there were times when things just sank underneath the surface of his skin and haunted him for longer than he wished. 

  
  
  
  


On the night that Yangyang’s parents died, he had only been 11 years old, he had hidden away in his closet in horror while the house filled with smoke, his lungs becoming heavy with it as he refused to leave as long as the image of the inky black figure with the red eyes standing before his murdered parents could potentially still be _right_ _outside_ _the door._

  
  
  


The room soon grew to an unbearable, blistering heat, Yangyang pushing open his closet door and coughing fiercely as he rushed over to his window and opened it to see his neighbors standing on the sidewalk along with the fire rescue who were doing their best to put out the roaring flames.

  
  
  


A woman had shouted in alarm when she caught sight of him at that window, the fire fighters setting up a small, red, inflatable landing pad below him as they encouraged him to jump, promising him it was safe. Yangyang’s heart had been in his throat staring down at the pad as he kneeled on top of his desk, his vision spiraling at the intense anxiety and fear suffocating him, resulting in horrible vertigo that made him want to puke.

  
  
  


He had waited _forever_ before he jumped, the flames licking into his room before he managed to land safely on the pad. But ever since that moment he had always had a _horrible_ issue with heights, the vertigo he got from looking down from high vantage points enough to have him faint. 

  
  
  


Ten was able to notice his intense reactions of fear and anxiety quite early on, whenever the older man took him and his siblings to the park Yangyang _refused_ to go up to the highest point on the jungle gym, he never used the big, red slide or the metal pole leading straight down onto the sand that were at the top. One day, Ten managed to convince him to walk up there with Xuxi holding his hand, his smaller one shaking within the older’s warm, broader one.

  
  
  


“ _It's okay, Yangie. You’re okay, nothing’s going to happen to you baby. Your brother is with you, all your brothers and sisters are here and they believe in you! Just go down the slide or use the pole, if you can sweetie._ ” Ten had encouraged softly, Yangyang staring down at his guardian with wide, glassy eyes and a wobbly lower lip.

  
  
  


“ _Ge, I can’t do it. I’m too scared, I want to get down, I don’t want to be here._ ” Yangyang whimpered to the taller, lean, dark haired boy tugging at their joined hands pleadingly.

  
  
  


Xuxi smiled at him warmly, “ _It’s okay, Yangyang. You don’t have to if you really don’t want to but you're really brave. Last week you managed to knock Xiaojun onto his back, and just yesterday you beat Yiren in archery. You can do anything you put your mind to._ ” The older had told him sincerely, squeezing Yangyang’s hand as the younger boy sniffled and contemplated his words.

  
  
  
  


“ _You can do it, Yangyang!_ ” 

  
  


“ _You’re brave enough, Yangyang!_ ”

  
  


“ _We’ll be here to catch you, Yangie!_ ” 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had stared down at all his siblings who were cheering for him enthusiastically, Ten waiting on the side where the fire pole was with his arms open, his knees bent and a patient smile on his amicable face.

  
  
  


Yangyang felt something _click_ into place as his palm drifted away from Xuxi’s, his brother stepping back and observing as he gripped at the mustard yellow colored metal bars, his eyes darting between his friends and his new guardian before he let his fingers trail off the metal and then _jumped._

  
  
  


It lasted just a split second, but Yangyang had felt _immense terror_ raking through every inch of his body before his feet were on the ground again and Ten was pulling him into a hug. Yangyang had exhaled with a loud huff, grasping around Ten’s shoulders in a tight grip as he stroked the back of his head with a tender touch.

  
  
  


“ _You see? You did it, little lion. There was nothing to worry about._ ” The dark haired man had whispered fondly as Yangyang’s siblings broke into cheerful screeching, Xuxi lifting him onto his shoulders after going down the pole and jostling him joyously while the rest of the kids circled around them and praised his bravery.

  
  
  
  


What _was_ Yangyang so worried about? 

  
  
  
  


Why should _he_ be the one who is deathly afraid of what happens next? He wasn’t going to go down without a fight, even against an immensely powerful, evil entity that could collapse his heart with only the wave of a hand.

  
  
  


That day on the playground had meant a lot to Yangyang. He might still suffer from vertigo and be opposed to willingly going on a Ferris wheel but he had taken matters into his own hands, faced his fear head on and came out onto the other side unscathed and surrounded by love and warmth.

  
  
  


This time around it would be much of the same. He didn’t regret his decision to go after the demon king and if that _beady eyed fucker_ knew exactly what he was going to do to him whenever he laid eyes on him then so be it. _Decision then execution_. That was what made Yangyang who he was.

  
  
  


Yangyang enjoyed the neutrality of discipline whether it be self administered or under the guidance of his father’s. The act of reflection on one self and the clear results of improvement afterwards always made him feel better.

  
  
  


“ _Um_ , I don’t mean to interrupt. Your baba said I could check on you.” Donghyuck spoke up sheepishly, Yangyang blinking out of his thoughts before he turned his head to meet his concerned gaze with a slight smile, the gesture probably not as warm as the hunter would’ve liked to have directed at his boyfriend.

  
  
  


“It’s fine Hyuck. It’s a good sign that he actually let you down here.” Yangyang said evenly, lowering the ear muffs and stretching his arms with the gun held loosely in his grip. Donghyuck surveyed the impressive, _massive,_ well equipped space. The Qian’s were _extremely_ intimidating, he noted with a wide eyed look.

  
  
  


“I hope you at least have a license for those, don’t know if I could date anybody with illegal firearms.” He commented lightly, staring at his boyfriend and taking note of his flushed cheeks, his pupils visibly dilated. Yangyang huffed softly in amusement, nodding easily. 

  
  
  


“I’ve got a license, sunshine. And I only use deadly force when necessary, not as my default maneuver.” Yangyang said smiling at the witch with that easy going, relaxed look Donghyuck had been hoping for. He exhaled in relief, grinning at the younger.

  
  
  


“That’s cool baby. Think you could teach me how to disarm someone? Or... _maybe even how to shoot?_ ” Donghyuck asked with a hopeful look, Yangyang giggling at the cute expression, the older’s starry eyes shining within the glow from the warm light of the overhead lights along the ceiling. 

  
  
  


He pinched the older’s cheek, “ _You’re already super deadly with your magic!_ But I can definitely teach you how to disarm someone, or if you _really_ want to learn how to shoot a gun I can teach you that too.” Yangyang offered kindly, holding out the 9mm stainless steel gun with the charms that caught Donghyuck’s eyes with the movement. 

  
  
  


“A smiley face on your gun? With a little flower and heart? You are _obviously_ a lethal killing machine.” Donghyuck observed with a mirthful quirk of his lips, Yangyang nodding evenly with a soft chuckle.

  
  
  


“You have _no idea,_ sweetheart. The charms are always a point of distraction, Magic’s tend to get curious so their attention strays. Then next they know they have a bullet full of mountain ash lodged in their gut.” Yangyang informed as Donghyuck gently took the gun, examining the weapon with a morbid curiosity before he nodded with an impressed look.

  
  
  


“That makes sense….these are somehow really fitting though. They’re _cute,_ just like you.” The witch said casually, Yangyang feeling his cheeks warm with the shameless flirting.

  
  
  


He nudged the other, Donghyuck smirking at him attractively before he pointed the gun past the hunter to the targets already littered with holes. Donghyuck noted that they were all at the heart and directly in the head with a small gulp.

  
  
  


Yangyang walked over to the mini shooting range, pressing a switch that made the targets approach where they stood with his own encouraging wave of his hands. “I will show you how to quickly and effectively disarm someone who is pointing a weapon at you. Then I can teach you how to shoot. The disarming move works with guns or knives, any weapon really.” The hunter said wisely as Donghyuck nodded with a focused purse of his lips.

  
  
  


Yangyang removed his used target and placed a new one before setting it all the way to the back before turning to face his boyfriend, gesturing for him to step near him to a clearer area.

  
  
  


Donghyuck followed along, raising the gun to point at Yangyang with his permission. “I’ll try and lead you as clearly as possible. What you will do when someone points a gun at you is: grab the top of their hands and get a grip of the gun, move your head out of the center line where the barrel is pointing, twist it upwards to make the assailant turn the gun at themselves, and then pull it upwards out of their grasps.” Yangyang instructed as he went through the motions, Donghyuck blinking at him in surprise as he managed to take the weapon away from him.

  
  
  


“Most people who use firearms use two hands, it helps with recoil and will assure accuracy when hitting targets. Now I’ll teach you a little bit about a gun, if you are being attacked by an assailant it’s important to make sure of two things: that the clip is loaded and that the safety is off, so now you actually pose a threat.” Yangyang said evenly as he pulled out the full clip of bullets and then switched the safety on and then off.

  
  
  


Donghyuck took it back and unloaded the clip himself before following Yangyang’s instructions of clicking the safety off. He smiled brightly at the younger, “Does this mean I can shoot shit now?” He asked excitedly, Yangyang huffing in amusement as he nodded before grabbing a pair of earmuffs from the shelves beside the guns.

  
  
  


He put them over his boyfriend’s ears with a small, fond smile, “I’ll teach you about the proper stances too. We have the _Weaver_ and the _Isosceles_ , one more suitable for sport, the other more suitable for combat.” He said standing beside the older and holding another dark metal gun, Donghyuck almost positive it was a glock.

  
  
  


“Uhhh which is the one that’s better for shooting at targets? The sport one?” The witch asked with a sheepish look, Yangyang nodding encouragingly.

  
  
  


“You’ll want to use the _Weaver_ stance, you should put your left foot forward, then your rear foot back, your body should be angled to the side, arms straight with the support arm bent, your cheek should be tucked against your shoulder.” The hunter directed as he fixed the other’s hips, Donghyuck flushing at the intimate touch.

  
  
  


“Ok... _now_ _do_ _I shoot?_ ” Donghyuck asked nervously, Yangyang smiling slightly as he affirmed his question. The witch pointed the gun at the target warily, trying to aim for the center where the red circles were and pulling the trigger, yelping at the unexpected fierce recoil of the weapon. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck scowled as it hit one of the darker outer circles near the shoulder instead, Yangyang clapping at him warmly. “ _You did pretty good babe!_ When Xiaojun ge was learning how to shoot he missed the target completely, a shoulder hit is still pretty amazing and will definitely give your opponent some pause.” Yangyang assessed with an approving look that made Donghyuck preen. 

  
  
  


“Can I try the isosceles?” The older man asked brightly, Yangyang nodding with a small snort at the witch’s enthusiasm. He positioned his body accordingly with the glock as Donghyuck eyed his form critically. 

  
  
  


“This time your body is going to be straight with your feet evenly apart, legs straight, back straight, and knees bent. Your arms will also be held out straight, this is a much more _safe_ stance, this one doesn’t allow for blind spots like the weaver can since you have your body angled in that one. Go ahead and just empty the clip out.” Yangyang instructed first with the witch following his example.

  
  
  


He stepped back to watch as the witch narrowed his eyes and shot at the target, none of them close to the heart or head but Donghyuck managed to hit the target each time, even landing one in the stomach. 

  
  
  


The gun clicked as it emptied, Donghyuck smiling as he lowered his ear muffs and faced Yangyang, the hunter gazing at him appraisingly with a nod of approval. Donghyuck stared as the younger man approached him and took the gun, switching on the safety and discarding the used target. Donghyuck could still sense that his boyfriend was feeling muddled after the day's events, the lines of his mouth still tight and his eyes more drawn away.

  
  
  


“ _Man_ , our boyfriend’s must be complaining by now from all these gun shots huh? Glad _we_ don’t have super hearing.” Donghyuck commented lightly, chuckling awkwardly as Yangyang drifted off to place the ear muffs back on the dark metal rack. He only hummed in acknowledgment, Donghyuck gazing at him thoughtfully.

  
  
  


Yangyang strode over to take an ice cold bottle of water out from the mini fridge, his hand stinging from its freezing temperature after a few moments but the pain grounded him in a way. He stared at his bright red hand as he drank the cooling liquid while sweat trailed down his forehead to his nape. 

  
  
  


He didn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s eyes roamed over his flushed face or the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed, feeling amused after spending so many hours just concentrating on centering himself after losing his grip on reality. 

  
  
  


Despite how heavy the thoughts on his boyfriend’s mind were, Donghyuck could clearly see that Yangyang had managed to replace those boundaries around himself that had collapsed within those last few hours, this time the walls seemed to be firmer and more unforgiving than the last ones. 

  
  
  


It made the witch feel conflicted because he knew Yangyang hadn’t done it to shut them out but rather to just save his own self, to protect his dignity.

  
  
  


It felt good to still be able to read the hunter despite that, seeing just how quickly he had boxed himself back in, his nature much too honest to just not reveal his inner thoughts. 

  
  
  


“You’ve been at it for hours, baby. You should rest.” Donghyuck said gently, his hand reaching out to take the empty bottle as Yangyang panted lightly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang glanced down at his own feet, absently noticing the weeds from the witch’s property still stuck to his dark laces and sighed lightly. “I won’t be able to sleep peacefully. I’m pretty sure that with all that’s happened in the last few hours, I’ll just have a nightmare.” He said evenly, patting at the side of his head with his sleeve.

  
  
  


Donghyuck shook his head assuringly, Yangyang glancing at him curiously. “I’ll do a clearing ritual before bed! If you have any negativity that’s hovering around you, it’ll remove that energy from you and let you rest easily! I promise!” The witch said with a luminous grin, Yangyang gazing at him silently before a small smile curled at the corner of his lips.

  
  
  


“Alright, I trust you Hyuckie.” He said simply, Donghyuck feeling his heart flutter at the easy admission, exhaling in relief before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and tugging him to his bedroom.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Renjun was beginning to get restless, it had been a few hours now since they had all waited for Yangyang to finish training and come to bed. Donghyuck eventually being the one to go downstairs and fetch him. His ears rang with the sound of the gun shots, the noise echoing through his brain as he worried over what kind of state Yangyang was in.

  
  
  


_Was he arguing with Donghyuck?_ There seemed to be a mountain ash boundary at the threshold of the training quarters so he couldn’t hear what they were saying and it made him want to pace the floor like a mad man. He hoped that everything was okay, he hoped that _Yangyang_ was okay, he hoped-

  
  
  


“Stop thinking so loud babe you’re going to give me a headache.” Jaemin chided lightly, sitting beside him on Yangyang’s bed as the older vampire’s knee jiggled nervously. Renjun paused in his neurotic behavior, glancing upwards from where he had been picking at his nails to stare as his boyfriends sat beside him.

  
  
  


The werewolf took one look into his eyes and understood how frayed at the edges Renjun currently was. “I know what you’re thinking Junnie but Yangyang isn’t cracking at the seams, he has spent _years_ preparing for this. Unfortunately it still won’t be easy and I think that although Yangyang knew that, being reminded of it so harshly was something he wasn’t prepared for.” Jeno said reassuringly as he took Renjun’s hand, the vampire staring at him searchingly before he nodded absently.

  
  
  


“I can tell you right now that he’s better. When I looked into his eyes earlier it was like all his panicked thoughts and worries were crashing into him like a monsoon or a tsunami. But just now it was calm again, almost like _low tide_ calm with no visible unrest in sight.” The werewolf said stroking his thumb over the palm of his hand, Renjun’s tense shoulders relaxing at that, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

  
  
  


Jaemin leaned his head on his shoulder and rubbed his palm over the older man’s knee. “I told you, love. Our Yangyang is just fine, you can tell by the sound of his heart. He’s not forcing that sense of calm, he really _does_ feel that way. We’ll have to continue to support him so it stays that way.” The rose colored haired man said softly, Renjun smiling slightly as he nodded.

  
  
  


As if to disperse his worries further, Yangyang suddenly entered his room, the smell of salt on his skin from his sweat making the oldest sigh deeply in relief when Yangyang’s heart rate only echoed a calm, even mind. Donghyuck trailed after the hunter as Yangyang passed them to dig through his dresser to take out pajamas. 

  
  
  


“You alright doll?” Jaemin asked softly, flitting over in a flash to stand beside him, his hand drifting along his lower back. Yangyang surprisingly didn’t startle, simply glancing to the side to nod in agreement, briefly grabbing Jaemin’s hand with a grateful smile.

  
  
  


“I’m going to shower really quickly, bunny. Could you do me a favor and change my sheets? Any would be fine.” Yangyang said casually, Jaemin nodded before he leaned over to brush his nose along the younger man’s and kiss him tenderly. Yangyang understood the soft, wordless uplifting wish in the act.

  
  
  


He cupped the vampire’s face before deepening the kiss, appreciating how soft and smooth the older’s skin was, the difference in temperature almost jarring with how hot Yangyang’s blood was from his hours of practice. Jaemin could sense the fatigue beneath Yangyang’s solid and impassive mask, the vampire rubbing at the side of his waist before pulling away. 

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him once more before he left to shower, Jaemin asking Jeno for some help to search through Yangyang’s walk-in closet to haul down some bed sheets. The shifter helped Jaemin change Yangyang’s bed sheets to a dreamy soft blue one with clouds depicted on the duvet, the pillows the same shade with a vertical, white stripe along the end of the pillow case. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno’s nose twitched at the pleasant smell of delicate, floral fabric softener, almost melting into the sheets as he laid down again. He, Renjun, and Jaemin had already showered, although the vampire’s offered him the chance to join, Jeno wasn’t too sure how strong his hold on his wolf would be and being allowed unrestricted access to his potential mates in an even _tighter_ enclosed space wasn’t something he was mentally prepared for yet.

  
  
  


Jeno buried his face into the pillowcase, his hands curling along the blankets as he sighed tiredly. His wolf wasn’t being too overbearing like it was the past _week_ , satisfied with being surrounded by their scents after the claims he had made. It was also pleased by the fact Jeno could still smell Yangyang’s natural fragrance through the pillows, the werewolf growing drowsy with how alleviating it was.

  
  
  


Jaemin sat beside him and roamed his hands along his bare back in a firm, comforting massage, Jeno humming at the cool touch along his feverish skin. “Why wear the joggers at all Jen? You should bless us with a better view.” The vampire murmured suggestively, as he briefly dipped his lips along the wolf’s dorsal muscles.

  
  
  
  


Jeno snorted amusedly, “Now why would I do that? Isn’t this a sleepover? I should at least have some form of pajamas.” He said coyly, Jaemin huffing in disagreement.

  
  
  
  


“You only have on some joggers, you should’ve _at least_ brought out the silk if we're referring to this as _just a sleepover_. You probably didn’t pack any shirts just to tempt our little sheep. What a _bad, bad_ wolf.” Jaemin teased kittenishly, Jeno nipping at his fingers playfully.

  
  
  


“I’d say if Jeno didn’t bring any shirts that’s something to celebrate, after yesterday it’s just pointless to make him wear them.” Yangyang said shamelessly, popping into sight after his shower as he rubbed his pale yellow towel over his head, Donghyuck stepping forward with all of the items he would need for the energy cleansing.

  
  
  


“Babe, you can just lay on the bed. I can do the energy work from there.” The witch said kindly, Yangyang nodding as he laid back against the sheets, his bangs damp against his forehead, his cheeks flushed from the hot water as Jaemin curled against Jeno’s side at the headboard, Renjun observing from where he perched at the edge of the bed.

  
  
  


“Do you still have those healing crystals and stones?” The witch asked after looking into his bag and frowning when he came up empty, Yangyang nodded with a small, shy smile. “Yeah, hold on I think they might be in my work bag.” The hunter said hesitantly, rising from the bed to dart inside his closet.

  
  
  


“Here they are!” Yangyang said enthusiastically as Donghyuck stared at him in awe, taking the black, velvet drawstring bag and pouring the items onto his palm. “You really kept them? You took them with you to work?” The witch asked reverently, Yangyang flushing slightly at the tone, scratching at his cheek sheepishly.

  
  
  


“Yeah, I mean, I know just how effective they’d be since they came from your shop. It may have been an excuse to get close to you but I did need them. I feel like they’ve done a pretty good job too.” Yangyang said with a warm smile, Donghyuck returning it as he gestured for the younger to get back on the bed.

  
  
  


“And to think just hours after purchasing them you’d handcuff me and shove me against a shelf.” The witch said amusedly, Jaemin sitting up with a raised eyebrow. “ _Wait a minute now,_ when was this and why wasn’t I invited?” The vampire asked seriously, Yangyang huffing mirthfully while Donghyuck realized how his words sounded out of context.

  
  
  


The sun kissed man spluttered for a moment, “ _Tha-That was the first time we met!_ When he threatened me for information, not-not anything else! Oh my God, wait are you _interested_ in that type of stuff?” Donghyuck asked incredulously, Jaemin nodding easily.

  
  
  


“Why do you sound surprised? I was almost pleased to meet another masochist.” The pink haired man snickered as Donghyuck’s cheeks grew that familiar rosy shade. “I don’t know about _masochist_ but-” The chocolate haired man murmured while Yangyang shushed him with a smile. 

  
  
  


“Can we get back to the healing portion? I don’t think discussing our kinks is where we are at this point in our relationship.” Yangyang said pointedly, Jaemin settling back placidly while Jeno pretended to be doing something on his phone, his own cheeks tinged pink while Renjun simply observed the witch as he prepared.

  
  
  


Donghyuck had grabbed one of the glass candle holders from Yangyang’s desk, placing the crystals on the bottom, the amethyst, rose quartz, and moonstone glinting from the low light of Yangyang’s lamps. He placed the white, one wick candle on top, the hunter noticing it was his lavender scented candle, feeling relaxed at just the sight.

  
  
  


Donghyuck used the red barbecue lighter that he had taken from the kitchen earlier holding it above the wick with his eyes closed. “This will be to protect you and your sleep space. The intention for this will be to allow your dream realm to support you. On behalf of your highest and greatest good in perfect comfort, and perfect alignment. I’m going to add my own intention which is to support you in your time of rest, to set healthy boundaries for yourself and your subconscious.” Donghyuck said softly, lighting the candle and waving his hands to allow the smoke to drift over Yangyang.

  
  
  


Yangyang exhaled evenly, Jaemin gently lifting his head to place a pillow beneath him while Jeno covered his legs with a white knitted blanket, Renjun drifting up the bed to sit near his head and brush his hands through his hair. Yangyang couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed onto his face at their support, Donghyuck’s eyes illuminated from the flame as he smiled as well.

  
  
  


“You can take a moment to set your own intention too Yangie, you can make a wish or think of something you’d like to manifest.” Donghyuck encouraged as Yangyang nodded and stared at the flame as the witch continued to slowly wave his hands towards him. Yangyang wished for all his family members to be safe and to successfully protect his boyfriend’s, his eyes drifting up after he was done to meet Donghyuck’s warm gaze with his heart palpitating in his chest.

  
  
  


“This smoke will work through your energy field and relieve your stress, empower you, motivate you. It will work through your mind and quiet any thoughts that do not support you. Think of it as a cocoon of protection, clearing any negative energy that is stuck to you and balancing you as you slumber.” Donghyuck continued as he circled the candle above Yangyang’s body, down his chest, to his legs and the tips of his toes. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang breathed in the scent of lavender and felt like his body was being wrapped in a warm blanket, safe and cozy under the guise of all his boyfriends. “Can you turn over for me sweetheart? I’ll massage your back and get rid of anything else that might be lingering around you. Take out all the things that do not serve you.” Donghyuck said gently as Yangyang obeyed and allowed the witch to press his thumbs into the dips of his back as Renjun continued to circle the candle.

  
  
  


“Does this perhaps mean that I also have magic?” The silver haired man jested, Donghyuck smiling at him fondly. “Well, I don’t mean to crush your dreams but it’s still _my_ magic that is working for Yangie but everyone _does_ have the tiniest spark within them. Magic’s themselves were born _of_ magic so I’d say the answer is that you are providing _something_.” The witch said as he rubbed down the hunter’s back, Renjun pleased by his response as Yangyang felt the warmth from his power seep below his skin and remove anything that weighed him down. 

  
  
  


He couldn’t really _feel_ Donghyuck plucking away any negativity but he could sense it, the tension in his temple melting away, his toes curling along the sheets, his heart rate slowing as his muscles unfurled subconsciously underneath him.

  
  
  


Donghyuck massaged his scalp before trailing his hands down to his lower back and his hips, Yangyang’s breath evening out as his spine tingled pleasantly from the pressure and the warmth sinking into his skin beneath his clothes. The chocolate haired man reached over to grab stones from the bag, Yangyang turning over to gaze at him as he held them in his hands and rubbed them together with his eyes shut in concentration.

  
  
  


“These are _fluorite_ and _hematite,_ fluorite stabilizes and protects the aura while deflecting stress and the hematite strengthens the aura and repels negativity. They also give clarity and allow organization, I want to just place them over your eyes for a moment because I’d like to give your mind those qualities as well.” Donghyuck said as Yangyang nodded approvingly, the witch placing the green colored and dark colored, smooth stones over his eyes as he held his hands above his face and focused on the energy surrounding him.

  
  
  


Donghyuck’s hands had that familiar glow of purple around the perimeter of his palms, Yangyang sensing the last of the bleak energy leave his body and his aura, feeling well rested without even having slept yet. His boyfriend removed the stones and took back the candle, blowing out the flame, the smoke wafting off into the air. 

  
  
  


There was a knock at his door, Yangyang briefly pulling away from his kiss with Donghyuck to glance over as Lucas entered his room holding a huge wooden serving tray with meatball subs. He raised an eyebrow at Yangyang’s compromising position of Donghyuck straddling his waist as he cupped his face. 

  
  
  


Yangyang flushed deeply as the witch cleared his throat uncomfortably and slid off his lap, Renjun pressing his lips together to bite back a laugh. “ _Sorry to interrupt_ but baba will kill me if I don’t feed you. He knows you probably raced over without even stopping by a McDonald’s, so here’s your dinner.” The dark haired man said impassively, handing over the tray to Yangyang who took it with a small smile.

  
  
  


“Thanks ge, can you tell baba I said thanks?” He asked lightly, Lucas sending him a _look_ that told him he was capable of doing it himself before he left, the door shutting with a click behind him. Jeno grabbed his plastic plate with the sandwich, glancing over Yangyang’s relaxed form while he fidgeted anxiously.

  
  
  


“Does...your brother not approve as well?” The werewolf asked cautiously, Yangyang taking a bite out of his sandwich before he coughed in surprise. 

  
  
  


He shook his head with wide eyes and waved his hands in disagreement, “ _No! No,_ it’s not that, he doesn’t disapprove or anything! He’s just annoyed he had to deliver me my food, it’s kind of expected since I’m one of the baby’s but he’s been doing stuff for me since we were kids.” Yangyang said with a fond huff, Donghyuck nodding in understanding.

  
  
  


“I’m the same with my siblings. I’m actually the oldest in my family so I know what’s it like to have to be at their beck and call because my parents will hit me upside the head if I don’t.” He shared lightly, Yangyang’s lips curling upwards as he glanced at the older.

  
  
  


“What about you Jen? Have any siblings?” Renjun asked kindly, leaning his head against Yangyang’s shoulder while Jaemin laid his head across Donghyuck’s lap. Jeno shook his head with a rueful quirk to his mouth.

  
  
  


“Just my packmates. We grew up like Yangyang’s family kinda, a bunch of ragtag shifters, some of them turned when they were offered the bite.” Jeno shared as he finished off his sandwich, Donghyuck and Yangyang still having half of theirs left.

  
  
  


“What’s that like anyway? I don’t know much about what kind of benefits or differences the bite offers.” Donghyuck inquired curiously, Jeno considering his question for a moment before he responded. 

  
  
  


“Well I guess I’d just describe it as offering you the chance to live as the best possible version of yourself. It pushes past every single one of the limits that you had while you were just a human.” Jeno said carefully, Yangyang nodding in acknowledgment. 

  
  
  


“That sounds pretty cool. I’ve always found lycan _fascinating_ , especially when it comes to the effect of the moon. I’ve heard people who’ve been turned are more affected during full moons.” Donghyuck said staring at Jeno with eager eyes, the werewolf smiling shyly.

  
  
  


“Yeah, bitten wolves don’t yet understand how to deal with those primal instincts so we usually have to chain them up in the basement where they can’t escape or risk exposure of our kind. Our senses become really susceptible to any and all kinds of stimulus: sound, smell, _everything_. It gets easier if you have a mate, same with born wolves although we sort of tend to get a better, quicker grasp of how to suppress our urges.” Jeno explained as Renjun smirked slightly.

  
  
  


“Does this mean it’ll be easier this time around puppy? Because of _us_?” The vampire remarked flippantly, Jeno huffing mirthfully with a light roll of his eyes.

  
  
  


“I’d say yes, but considering how out of control my wolf has been it’s more likely that it’s just been knocked completely off balance. My anchor is usually my parents but this time around that hasn’t worked out as well for me.” He confessed with a small sigh, Yangyang reaching over to take his hand comfortingly.

  
  
  


“I think you’ll find a new anchor soon enough.” Yangyang said with a slightly mystifying tone, Jeno staring at him wondrously before the hunter rose with his tray of empty dishes. “I’m gonna say goodnight to my family, be back in just a moment.” He said calmly, Renjun stretching as Jeno and Donghyuck rose to brush their teeth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think Yangyang’s right?....about you finding a new anchor I mean.” Donghyuck said lowly as he began applying his moisturizer, Jeno washing his face with Yangyang’s cleanser. He splashed his face gently with water twice before he patted it dry with a dark blue hand towel. 

  
  
  


“I think so...it only makes sense that as I’ve imprinted and then bonded with my potential mates, that you all become my anchor. I have to admit just being around you all has had such a visible effect on my wolf...I’m satisfied with just being near you.” Jeno admitted quietly, Donghyuck gazing at him adoringly.

  
  
  


“This could be selfish of me to say but...I’m _really_ glad you’re ours and that we have that kind of effect on you. I never thought I’d be able to date, honestly...when I got my magic I was _thrilled_ but I eventually thought about how I could tell my mortal friends or how I could tell my significant other about what I am without them questioning me or doubting me. It’s like you said, I’m just _…unbelievably_ lucky.” Donghyuck said with a small, amused shake of his head, Jeno staring at him with an enamored expression.

  
  
  


“At this point I don’t think it’s luck...I really do believe it’s fate.” Jeno said modestly, intertwining their fingers as they exited the bathroom, Yangyang meeting them at the door with a small smile. He looked adorable swaddled in his oversized white hoodie with the red stripes going down the sides, the hood pulled over his head with his cotton shorts being the exact same design.

  
  
  


Jeno reached over to take his hand briefly, trailing his lips along his knuckles before Yangyang leaned over to kiss his and Donghyuck’s cheek, gliding past them to enter the bathroom afterwards to brush his teeth. The werewolf and witch dragged their feet to the bed, pulling back the covers to sleep on the inside that night while Renjun and Jaemin curled around their backs.

  
  
  


Yangyang soon appeared and crawled over the blankets, settling between Jeno and Donghyuck with a pleased sigh. He stared up at his ceiling fan as it rotated just as he did on so many sleepless nights and said his silent prayer to his mother with a greeting to his father before he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of his boyfriends.

  
  
  


“I know it’s only been two days but when you all go back home...I feel like my room will just be so _empty_. I like sleeping alone in my bed and in this big, old house even with my nightmares but having you all beside me made me feel something I’ve never felt before. I don’t know, I’ll just _miss you_ I guess.” Yangyang admitted softly, playing with Renjun’s fingers hesitantly. 

  
  
  


Renjun sighed fondly from his right, leaning over to kiss his cheeks and forehead, “I _love_ how honest you are. I thought I was the only one who would miss holding you through the night. It’s much more interesting to stay and care for you while you sleep then wait 8 hours doing stupid shit for the sun to rise again.” The older vampire assured, making Yangyang’s heart stutter and a grateful smile bloom onto his lips.

  
  
  


“For the record this might’ve been the _best_ sleepover ever. I’d just appreciate it if we could watch movies next time too instead of taking a four hour trip to break the law.” Donghyuck commented mildly, circling his thumb along Yangyang’s right hip bone. 

  
  
  


The hazel haired boy exhaled amusedly, “We could still do that tomorrow Hyuckie. Unless you plan on leaving first thing in the morning?” He questioned as he glanced at the witch, Donghyuck shaking his head with a small breathless chuckle.

  
  
  


“I’d be here for you every day of the week if I could. My parents would _kill me_ if they found out I was wasting dorm money but your bed feels like sleeping on a cloud so…” Donghyuck said with a shameless shrug, Yangyang kissing him on the nose with a fond grin.

  
  
  


“You’d be here for _just_ my bed?” He questioned impishly, Donghyuck nodding firmly. “Oh _definitely_ just because of your bed.” He confirmed as Yangyang pinched him in the side while Donghyuck laughed brightly and squeezed him firmly. 

  
  
  


“I’m _kidding,_ obviously. I’d be here because I like sleeping here with all of you. It really does feel like my own protective little cocoon where I can just forget the rest of the world and surround myself with positivity and feel safe….meaning _fuck_ my dorm.” Donghyuck said with a mischievous gleam in his hazel irises, Yangyang feeling his heart skip at his description.

  
  
  


He felt that way too. He felt like his boyfriends had provided him a _different_ space within his room which was sort of crazy to think about because Yangyang had stayed there since he was just a child. He had always felt safe but they brought this _otherworldly_ sense of solace. It felt like sinking into a bed of feathers and basking in the warmth of the sun. 

  
  
  


He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jeno's tight grip on his waist, of feeling Donghyuck’s lungs expand and deflate against his side. He relished in the fact that Renjun and Jaemin enjoyed just laying there with him all night and gaining reassurance from his even breathing and the sound of his heart alone. 

  
  
  
  


He loved that he could _love_ and be _loved_ so fiercely in return. 

  
  
  


He never wanted more in his life to just pause time and just take in something than he did in that moment. To be surrounded by those who understood and cared deeply for him, to lay in a bed with his boyfriends and fall asleep without waking up in a cold sweat with his lungs frozen in his chest.

  
  
  
  


☁️☁️☀️

  
  
  


If falling asleep next to his boyfriend’s was one thing, waking up to their peaceful, puffy faces was an _entirely_ _different_ one. Was it weird to say he had looked forward to a day like this?

  
  
  


To a day where he could just relax and enjoy his time being with someone he loved, laying his head on their shoulder, intertwining their hands together and comparing the sizes of their palms, and reveling in the warmth of their lips against his forehead. 

  
  
  
  


Now he didn’t have to imagine, that’s just how he woke up.

  
  
  


He once again felt blessed with the privilege to count the birth marks littering Donghyuck’s face or trace the veins along Jeno’s hands, to hear the sound of Renjun’s chime like voice whispering lowly with Jaemin’s deep, husky voice responding avidly as the sun rose on a new day.

  
  
  


He pulled the blankets above his head and relished in the feeling of Jeno’s firm, muscular body pressed along his back while Donghyuck’s arm was strewn around his waist. He heard Jaemin’s hearty chuckle beside him as Renjun retold another story while he waited for his boyfriends to wake up.

  
  
  


Yangyang just enjoyed listening to him speak, the ebbs and flows of his intonations, the parts where he grew more enthusiastic and his whisper melted into a soft spoken tone. The way the blankets crinkled audibly as he gestured as he spoke, Jaemin humming in acknowledgment at the appropriate points. Yangyang drifted in and out of consciousness, the vampire’s probably able to tell he was awake but graciously allowing him to rise on his own.

  
  
  


He turned and hid his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck, the werewolf nuzzling him sleepily as Yangyang wrapped his arms around his middle, stroking over his soft, bare skin. He could smell his body wash on him, a light, giddy feeling swelling within him at how satisfying it was to have his _boyfriend_ smell like him.

  
  
  


“Are we spending the _whole_ day in bed, little sheep? Not that I’m opposed, I do love seeing how relaxed you are.” Renjun said softly, reaching over to brush his hand along Yangyang’s hair. Yangyang smiled with his eyes still closed, exhaling in content as he hummed thoughtfully.

  
  
  


“If you’d like...I like staying here like this. Laying in my bed on a Sunday morning, hours and hours just for ourselves. It’d be nice if everyday was like this.” He whispered back wistfully, Jaemin leaning over to brush his lips along his cheek, Yangyang’s eyes fluttering open to stare at him amorously.

“Everyday will be like this. We’ll always be here to support and love you like you deserve.” He assured as he stroked over his cheek, Yangyang turning his head to kiss his hand lightly. “Thank you for saying that. I promise to do the same.” Yangyang said lovingly, Renjun kissing the back of his head before settling against Donghyuck.

  
  
  


“I know you will, Xiao Yang.” He said with such certainty it made Yangyang’s stomach swoop with delight. They stayed curled within the safety of the blankets for a while, Donghyuck stirring a little while later and grumbling about breakfast which woke Jeno who pushed the blankets away to stretch lazily.

  
  
  


They traveled down the stairs, Yangyang peering into the kitchen cautiously and sighing in relief when it was empty. “What do you feel like having? We have batter for waffles or pancakes. I think there’s still some leftover from yesterday.” Yangyang mumbled while Jeno gazed into the fridge and confirmed that the amount was enough for them.

  
  
  


“We’ll be good with the leftovers then. Don’t trouble yourself to do more when that’s completely fine.” The shifter said kindly, Yangyang smiling at him fondly as Donghyuck chirped his agreement. Yangyang pulled out the stack of pancakes his father had probably stress made while over thinking about Yangyang’s relationships and put them into the microwave to heat up.

  
  
  


“What about an omelette, would you like one? Nana you can make coffee if you’d like.” Yangyang said as Jaemin perked up and slinked by him to put k-pods into their Keurig. Jeno and Donghyuck voiced their approval of the omelette, Yangyang removing eggs, tomatoes, onions, and spinach to add it in as the dark, no-stick frying pan began heating up over the stove.

  
  
  


Yangyang glanced around as his boyfriend’s bustled around the kitchen, smiling to himself as he thought about how _wonderful_ it was to be in such a domestic setting with them. Jeno and Donghyuck’s chatter filled the quiet space as they took out the pancakes before the noise of forks being shuffled out of the cutlery drawer was heard. 

  
  
  


The smell of hazelnut coffee wafted through the air as Yangyang finished making the omelettes. He brought over the two plates with Renjun carrying his own to sit at the dining table, the werewolf and witch kissing his cheek and forehead respectively as they took their breakfast.

  
  
  


Jaemin passed him the maple syrup, Renjun distributing paper towels to them as the pink haired vampire darted to the kitchen to finish making coffee for all of them. “Baby, where do you keep the sugar?” Jaemin called as Yangyang finished cutting up his pancakes. He rose from the table with a noise of acknowledgment, striding over to grab a red ceramic jar with swirls along the middle.

  
  
  


“Could you grab the milk, Jaeminnie?” He asked as he carried the sugar and a navy blue mug as the vampire nodded and drifted over to grab the jug from the fridge. They placed them on the table, Jeno taking the mug from him and picking up a silver spoon to place two tablespoons of sugar into his coffee before pouring in some milk.

  
  
  


“Just _two_ spoonfuls? Babe are you _joking?_ That’s so bitter.” Donghyuck said judgmentally as he poured in four for himself, his coffee a light beige shade. Yangyang snorted amusedly as Jaemin scrunched his nose at him in disgust, his own mug just dark, plain coffee.

  
  
  


“We all have our preferences.” Jeno said placidly as Renjun plopped back into his seat after putting away the milk. “So, Yangyang said today was officially movie day...any requests?” Donghyuck asked easily, an excited glint in his eyes despite the casual tone.

  
  
  


“Are we down for genre movies? I volunteer alien movies and by that I mean I want to watch _Alien_.” Renjun said abruptly, Yangyang glancing at him with an amused look.

  
  
  


“Have you been thinking about this?” He asked as Renjun nodded and sipped his coffee. “Jaemin and I made a list last night.” He confirmed, Jeno shaking his head with a fond smile.

  
  
  
  


“We should just go with what they have. It’d be sad if we ignored that after they waited 8 hours just to suggest this to us.” The werewolf said as Jaemin pressed himself against his side with an adoring grin. “You’re the _best_ , puppy. Can we do that then?” Jaemin asked, pouting, Yangyang glancing at Donghyuck who shrugged nonchalantly.

  
  
  
  


“That’s fine with me. Alien movies are great, I’m expecting _ET_ and _Close Encounters_ to be on that list or we’re fighting.” Donghyuck said seriously with his eyebrows furrowed, Renjun patted his hand comfortingly.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you Duckie but I am in fact _cultured_ so they’re _obviously_ on that list.” He said sarcastically, Donghyuck grinning at him devilishly. “Don’t know babe, you said you were _100 years old_ , how am I supposed to know if you’ve kept up with the times.” He said innocently as he rose from his seat to place his plate in the sink, Renjun rising with him to punch him lightly in the shoulder and grumble at him for mentioning his age.

  
  
  


Jaemin picked up Yangyang’s dishes for him, the hunter smiling at him graciously before Jeno grabbed his hand to trail with him back up the stairs. They were quiet as they passed the paintings, Jeno glancing at him as they walked by the portraits of the members on the second floor.

  
  
  


“You slept well then?” He asked concernedly, Yangyang darting his eyes to catch his gaze, blinking in surprise before he nodded. Jeno nodded back approvingly, rubbing his thumb along the back of his palm.

  
  
  


“When you were younger and you had those nightmares….what did you do?” He asked curiously, Yangyang tilting his head with a pensive smile. “ _Hmmm_ , I drew a lot, I read books, when I managed to get one I played on my DS till the sun rose again. This could be embarrassing to admit but I used to sleep with a night light...I thought every shadow in my room was the demon, coming to finish me off.” He shared heedfully, Jeno staring at him aptly.

  
  


“You don’t have to be embarrassed about that. I use to sleep with one too, it was an orange lava lamp because my dad’s favorite color was orange and he bought it for me for Christmas.” He offered, Yangyang’s heart fluttering with how willing the shifter was to share such personal bits of himself. 

  
  
  


He loved learning more about them, eventually he wanted to be able to know every single important memory that they kept within themselves, share every chapter of their lives that left an impact on them whether good or bad. Because he would be there for them no matter what. 

  
  
  


They cuddled together on Yangyang’s bed, Jeno offering to balance the laptop on his legs. Yangyang curled against Donghyuck’s chest while Renjun laid his head in his lap and Jaemin laid his on Jeno’s shoulder. Donghyuck had a habit of writing the words he said into his thigh as he made comments throughout _Alien_. 

  
  
  


Renjun watched each movie with wide, bright eyes Yangyang learning just how _deep_ his appreciation for space was throughout the course of their lazy Sunday. Jeno was squeamish during the scenes where they showed the operations of the aliens, his face grimacing comically before he squinted at the screen in discomfort. His big, soft heart of course led to him crying during _ET,_ Jaemin wiping his tears away fondly. 

  
  


Jaemin seemed to love the chaotic scenes of fire and lasers being shot at all the running people in _Independence Day_ , an unnerving grin on his face as people screamed and their bodies flew in the air from the forces of the blast. Yangyang himself could barely pay attention to the movies he had seen a million times, more interested in memorizing their reactions, wanting to remember all of the little quirks and all the special little things each of them had.

  
  


He ran his fingers through Renjun’s hair and clung to Donghyuck’s side, enjoying the small circles he rubbed into his shoulder or how he randomly pressed kisses along the back of his neck. Yangyang’s cheeks ached from the smile that refused to melt off his face. 

  
  
  


He thought his support system with just his family was strong enough for him to bounce back but now he felt like just a look from one of them would be enough to regain every ounce of strength after his world turned upside down.

  
  
  
  
  


The day ended sooner than Yangyang wanted. Crashing back to reality as Jeno zipped up his duffel bag and Donghyuck stuffed his dirty clothes into his Jansport. The vampires placed his used clothes in the washer, still wearing some of Yangyang’s casual clothes with joggers. 

  
  
  


“Don’t start thanking me for accompanying you this weekend. From now on it’ll _always_ be the five of us.” Jeno said sensibly, Yangyang’s lips quirking upwards as he nodded docilely.

  
  
  


“Before I leave I’ll do another cleansing ritual, that way this week you can rest easy since your aura will be nice and clean with no lingering negativity in its orbit. As well as to ensure that your subconscious is protected.” The witch offered kindly, the chestnut haired man agreeing with a soft smile. He laid back on his bed again, Jaemin pillowing his head on his legs as Donghyuck lit an incense and placed the stones over his eyes.

  
  
  


Renjun helped Donghyuck circle the smoke above his body as the witch rubbed along his arms and down his legs. Yangyang couldn’t help the giggles that escaped him as he trailed his hands along his abdomen, the feeling ticklish and light, Donghyuck leaning down to press his beatific smile against his own. 

  
  
  


“ _I adore you, angel._ I’ll cleanse your energy every week to keep away the bad dreams. I’ll keep looking for any signs of the book or preparing for what comes next.” Donghyuck said calmly, Yangyang nodding in acknowledgment. They put out the incense and kept the stones on Yangyang’s desk.

  
  
  


“ _Wait_ we hung out this entire weekend and we didn’t take a _single_ photo together...that’s a crime.” Donghyuck said firmly, Jaemin nodding in agreement as he pressed against the witch’s side with a happy grin. Yangyang smiled with his cheeks tinging pink as he passed over his phone, Donghyuck holding up the phone as he smiled against Jeno’s side.

  
  
  


Renjun leaned his head against his, Donghyuck smiling cutely in the pictures as Jaemin closed his eyes contently, Jeno kissing the top of Yangyang’s head with his eyes crinkled into those beautiful half moons. They took several affectionate, intimate ones before Donghyuck directed them to pulling the ugliest faces they could. Yangyang air dropped the photos to them afterwards, setting the cute affectionate one as his lock screen with the funny one as his home screen.

  
  
  


They all seemed to trudge down the stairs, hating the fact that they had to part but their hearts light with the knowledge that this was just the beginning of their relationship and there were _weeks_ and _months_ ahead to look forward to.

  
  
  


Jaemin and Renjun promised to treat him to dinner soon Yangyang affirming happily that he would look forward to it as Jeno hugged him around the waist and tilted his chin for a kiss. Donghyuck smiled as Yangyang wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him as well, his arms staying around the other to gaze into his captivating eyes.

  
  
  


“I’m taking you to Melody’s Peak this week.” Yangyang stated as he thumbed under Donghyuck’s eye, brushing away a stray eyelash. The witch grinned at him sunnily, Yangyang reminded of why he was so keen on calling him sunshine with his radiant warmth.

  
  
  


“How _forward_ of you. I thought you would be more gentle with me Yangie, I guess I’ve given you too much confidence now that I’ve agreed to be your boyfriend. You’re still paying then right?” He asked playfully, Yangyang rolling his eyes lightly with a nod.

  
  
  


Donghyuck briefly brushed their lips together again before he pulled away to stare intently into his eyes. “Then I hope we get to do as much as possible on our first date.” He whispered contently, Yangyang exhaling in bliss as he smiled and whispered his agreement.

  
  
  


Jeno left with Donghyuck and the vampire’s, who even though were fully capable of getting home on their own, _much_ _preferred_ to spend their time with their boyfriends. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt a little empty as he walked back into his house, his arms hugging around himself as he climbed up the stairs, startling as his phone started ringing in his pocket. When he glanced down at the caller it was Jaemin asking to FaceTime, a blinding smile curling onto Yangyang’s face as he accepted the call.

  
  
  


“You didn’t think we wouldn’t include you while we’re all together, right doll?” Jaemin asked rhetorically, that familiar wild grin on his face that Yangyang _loved_ and already missed.

  
  
  


He plopped back on his bed with a laugh, “Never even crossed my mind. You’re obsessed with me I know, I’m hard to resist.” He said haughtily, Renjun popping into view to scowl at him lightly. 

  
  
  


“Ok call’s over now, Yangyang’s getting too comfortable.” He said as he took the phone and attempted to end the call, Jaemin protested with a laugh of delight as Yangyang smiled dopily and listened to them bicker for the rest of their ride home.

  
  
  


It was truly _incredible_ just how deeply they had embedded themselves into his heart after only just a few weeks together. Yangyang lifting his phone over and over at the end of the night to view his lock screen as he fell asleep, tracing over each of their faces with his thumb and a deep gratitude in his heart. 

  
  
  


Jeno wasn’t the only who had gained a new anchor.

  
  
  
  


⚔️🎚🛡

  
  
  


It had been almost three months since he had walked into Donghyuck’s magic shop. Already the end of September, Yangyang’s birthday just _weeks_ away although he wasn’t even too sure about celebrating it that year.

  
  
  


If Hendery knew he was planning on skipping out on celebrating his birthday the _year_ he gained four boyfriends he’d probably rip out all his hair in frustration. To Yangyang that day didn’t particularly matter, not when he had other things he wanted to do like: continue to monitor covens and search for leads on any witches that have recently gone missing.

  
  
  


In fact that’s what he did three times a week, currently on a Thursday afternoon simply sitting in his car down the packed block by the sidewalk eating lunch, peering through his binoculars, and listening to the bug he had implemented at a slate grey colored house that functioned as a base for a coven known for their practice of the dark arts. 

  
  
  


His windows were tinted so people couldn’t tell that he was sitting in his car, the weather cool enough that he didn’t suffocate within it as he had shut off the engine to avoid suspicion. He ate his chipotle bowl and chips with queso and simply took note of his observations for an hour or two, when the coven members gathered for a meeting. 

  
  
  


This coven usually didn’t meet so often but due to recent events, they had increased their days. Yangyang noted that every known member _always_ attended them. He peered through his binoculars and listened through his headphones about what they were discussing for the day, usually always the same thing. 

  
  
  


They mentioned how _unnerved_ they were about the rumors of _The Book of the Damned_ being lost, talking about whether they should bring it to the attention of the grand coven before they chickened out and started shifting the blame onto Donghyuck’s friend’s coven. Then they brushed off the rumor and talked about what sort of magic they were going to focus on that day.

  
  
  


Yangyang sighed tiredly, glancing at the time on his phone and deciding to pack it up for the day. He unplugged his head phones and placed them in his glove compartment, throwing his trash in his brown, paper, take-out bag, opening the door to leave it in a trash bin along the street. The sidewalks were bare that afternoon, people still at work or at school.

  
  
  


Occasionally a car would idle on by or a person jogging would quickly pass down the street but for now it was just empty, the trees along the road shedding their bright green leaves and turning shades of golden yellow, burnt red, and chestnut brown. He gazed absently as a few leaves gently swayed down to the sidewalk, the pavement hidden by them.

  
  
  


Yangyang suddenly tensed as he felt as though a pair of eyes were watching him, a _barely there_ rustle behind him as someone approached. He turned slowly with his hand inching towards the waist band at his back to grasp his gun. When he turned around with a narrowed eyed look, he gasped in surprise at the sight of Renjun standing by the front of his car with his hands in his pockets.

  
  
  


He exhaled in relief and discreetly took his hand away from his concealed weapon, noticing that Jaemin had been crouched by a car to shock him and pouted as he was caught. “ _Junnie!_ You were supposed to be _careful_ , babe! You _know_ that it’s hard to sneak up on Yangyang!” The younger man scolded lightly, gliding over to take the mortal’s hand with a charming grin. 

  
  
  


Yangyang huffed amusedly before he leaned over to cup his face and press his lips against his, his heart palpitating happily in his chest. “What are you doing here?” He asked breathlessly as he pulled away, Jaemin wrapping his arms around his waist as Renjun suddenly stood beside them, leaning over to capture his lips in a claiming kiss, Yangyang flushing at the intensity.

  
  
  


He was pleasantly dizzy afterwards, staring at the silver haired man with an enraptured look, Renjun pecking his nose fondly. “We can track your scent for _miles_. Thought we’d surprise you when you texted us that you were bored on your little stake out.” He murmured warmly, Yangyang smiling affectionately as his irises darted between them.

  
  
  


“Well _thanks_ , honestly. That’s _really_ sweet of you. I was actually just about to head home.” Yangyang said bashfully, Jaemin nuzzling the side of his face. “ _Wonderful_ , we’ll go with you.” He chirped easily, Yangyang’s mouth falling open incredulously before Renjun reached over to gently shut it for him.

  
  
  


“We’ve missed you, Yangie. Can’t we sleep over? It’s not the same sleeping without you.” The oldest confessed dotingly, Yangyang’s cheeks growing warm at the euphonious phrase, nodding slowly as he agreed.

  
  
  


Renjun and Jaemin brightened visibly, tugging him back towards the car where Jaemin sat on Renjun’s lap this time as Yangyang drove to his house. Yangyang could tell the two were in a good mood, chatting mindlessly about anything and everything, Jaemin cooing several times over his furry, cashmere, cream colored jacket, stating that it made him want to _squeeze him to death because he was so cute_.

  
  
  


Yangyang challenged him to try as he pulled out the gun from his waistband with a teasing smile at a red light. Jaemin _really_ started smothering him then, when they arrived at his house, darting over to open his door for him and cling to his side as he led them to his window.

  
  
  


Yangyang huffed exasperatedly, batting away the hands from his sides and squishing Jaemin’s face between his hands. “ _Jaemin._ ” Yangyang chided firmly, the pink haired man blinking at him virtuously a sappy smile on his lips that briefly made Yangyang soften and kiss his pouty lips before continuing to glare at him.

  
  
  


“Stay put in my room or there will be absolutely _no_ _touching_. You understand bunny?” Yangyang asked pointedly, Renjun waiting beside them patiently as Jaemin pouted sadly but nodded.

  
  
  


“ _Good_. If you stay with Junnie, nice and quiet in my room, I’ll be sure to give you a reward. You’re my _sweet bunny_ aren’t you? You want to make me proud and impress me, don’t you?” He quipped enticingly, Jaemin’s eyes sharpening at his suggestive tone, Renjun straightening beside him.

  
  
  


“I’ll behave, babydoll. I’ll always try my hardest to impress and please you.” He murmured adoringly, Yangyang smiling knowingly before he leaned over to capture the other’s in a promising kiss. He detached his lips from Jaemin’s to gaze silently at Renjun, the older slotting himself against Jaemin before he cupped his face and tugged him into a coltish slide of their tongues.

  
  
  


Yangyang’s face was flushed as he pulled away, his heart skipping as he waved jauntily at his boyfriend’s, fixing his bangs absently as he strode to the front of his house and unlocked his door. The feeling of having his boyfriend’s sneak into his home was one that would probably _never_ lose its thrill.

  
  
  


Especially because of who _he_ was and what _they_ were. Truly loyal to the _Romeo and Juliet-_ esque star crossed lovers trope where they hid away as he met those who should really be opposed to his relationship but were really too supportive to hurt him in such a way. It was more just sneaking around for the hell of it, Yangyang _sure_ to erase the footage this time.

  
  
  


He traveled down the stairs to the training quarters, thoughtful murmuring echoing through the space as he took a seat in the black, high back, desk chair next to Xiaojun at the rectangular, steel meeting table. His fathers sitting at the head, side by side, Kun cleared his throat after he settled into the chair, an instant hush falling amongst them.

  
  
  


He smiled placidly, “Welcome to another meeting. Glad to see everyone hear. First item of business: we’ll be hearing from each of the leaders in the group’s who were in charge of observing the covens. Jieqiong, you’re up first.” The brown haired leader said with his palm gesturing towards her politely.

  
  
  


The dark haired woman stood up, her diamond dangly earrings swaying gracefully with the movement as she tugged subconsciously at her caramel colored knitted sweater. “Thank you Lǎoshī, over the last few weeks I’ve been watching over the covens in Connecticut and Rhode Island. It seems that members of the original coven who were in charge of the book have had members mention to others about its disappearance. I believe they’re trying to flush out the culprit by spreading the news however I don’t believe anyone apart of any of those covens has had anything to do with it due to the genuine confusion and fear I’ve heard from inside.” She reported easily, all of them taking note of her words.

  
  


“Wonderful. Next, Xiaojun.” Ten motioned as the dark haired man cleared his throat and stood while smoothing over his light colored windbreaker, his lips pursed nervously. “Um, _good afternoon_. I was in charge of watching over the covens in New Jersey and through my weeks of observation I can concur with Jieqiong, these covens are all aware of the book being missing however seem to know absolutely nothing about it. I’ve managed to acquire a list of names from those who have gone “missing” recently but there were only three names and they were mostly members who have chosen not to participate in their activities anymore.” He said clearly before he sat back down gingerly.

  
  
  


Lucas stood up from the opposite side of the table, sighing lightly before he spoke. “I’ve been scoping throughout all of New York and all of those covens have been made aware of the rumor. These witches are refusing to approach the grand coven with this issue and instead are strengthening their wards. They threw around some names but they all belong to covens that, as previously mentioned, are just as _clueless_ as the rest of them. I believe that whoever took the book was most _definitely_ a witch who doesn’t belong to a coven and is practicing in some _seriously_ _dark_ _stuff_.” Lucas said firmly, Yangyang nodding in agreement as he sat down.

  
  
  


Kun took in his words with a considerate nod, the rest of them reporting similar behavior and how protective and paranoid the various covens seemed. Almost as if they sensed a strong shift within their community. Their brown haired guardian raised from his dark desk chair and stared at them significantly.

  
  
  


“When that demon king arrives on this Earth it’s life force alone will be _weak_ and _vulnerable,_ it must look for a suitable vessel. I suspect that it won’t be a witch as most demon’s sneer at the use of magic to keep them chained and submissive. It will most likely take on someone who is a loyal follower of the satanic religion. We will have to keep an eye on those groups as well.” Kun informed them as Sicheng sat after his briefing. The rest of the hunters noted his wishes as Ten rose to speak.

  
  
  


“Next item of business: We have gone ahead to request an audience with the grand coven. Sicheng has just reported some troubling behavior of the coven who lost the artifact, they are _refusing_ to take responsibility and are allowing for distrust and paranoia to fester among the other covens. We will be holding them accountable and I’m sure that the grand coven will be in agreement.” Ten said firmly, the rest of them nodding in acknowledgment.

  
  
  


“Not everyone is required to be in attendance, so those who are willing to appear please raise your hands.” Kun said with a small smile, only six of them including Yangyang raising their hands to volunteer to attend. 

  
  
  


“ _Great_ , then the rest of you will be informed about any repercussions towards that coven and what took place, at the next meeting. This debriefing is officially adjourned.” Ten concluded with a note of finality, Yangyang gazing around discreetly as his siblings filed out of the room, taking that moment to disappear before his father’s could stop him to talk.

  
  
  
  


After the meeting Yangyang was vibrating under his skin with anxious energy as he climbed up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him after he entered and shucking off his jacket abruptly. The lights of his lamps were lit, illuminating Jaemin and Renjun temptingly as they rested lazily along his bed. 

  
  
  


He quickly closed the distance between them, practically straddling Jaemin’s lap as soon as he arrived, threading his hands through his hair and attaching their lips together firmly. Jaemin made a shocked noise that melted into a deep groan, sliding his hands along Yangyang’s thighs as the hunter pulled up the older’s shirt, throwing it to the side.

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away to nip along Jaemin’s jaw, his hands traveling along his cool, muscled chest, gazing darkly at Renjun who stared at him intently. 

  
“Is this the reward little sheep? You want to take charge tonight?” The older murmured conservatively, Yangyang letting out a pleased exhale as Jaemin pulled him tighter against him and scraped his blunt teeth along his clavicle, his loins burning with how unaffected the older sounded.

  
  
  


“I just want you both honestly. I want you to make me feel your love, claim me as yours too. I don’t want anybody to be mistaken about who I belong to.” Yangyang replied as he rolled his head to the side and offered his neck to them, Jaemin instantly biting marks into the skin, Yangyang letting out a pleased noise at the harsh sting.

  
  
  


Renjun stared transfixed at the sight, Yangyang claiming Jaemin’s mouth again in a visible tug of war for control, Jaemin’s grip harsh on the human’s thighs, Yangyang digging his own nails into the pink haired man’s strong biceps. He could smell his irresistible pheromones and hear the pounding of his heart as he rolled his crotch against Jaemin’s.

  
  
  


He thought about how lucky he was to be in this position, to gaze upon his lovers as they lost themselves in each other. He wondered if Yangyang had felt this twitchy with arousal that night after their first date. He was reminded about just how fast they progressed, his love for the hunter growing deeper and deeper with each passing day.

  
  
  


Now his thoughts were invaded by the younger with every hour they were apart, he worried if he was sleeping well, if he was eating well, if he knew just how much he cared for him. How he would do _anything_ to keep him safe. 

  
  
  


Yangyang untangled himself from Jaemin and crawled over Renjun’s body, stroking along his jawline and kissing him yearningly, like he was water and the hunter was parched for a drink. He kissed him tenderly despite the passionate touch, Yangyang sliding his sweater upwards and licking along the roof of his mouth.

  
  
  


He cradled the back of Yangyang’s head softly, slowing their kiss to display his tentative concern of the younger, Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowing slightly as the older man dampened his lust filled thoughts. Renjun wasn’t kissing him like he usually did, his touch much too passive and his gentleness jarring.

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away confusedly, his eyes roaming over the other’s face, his stomach turning anxiously. “What’s wrong?” He whispered worriedly, his hands running along Renjun’s back as the older’s eyes fluttered open to stare at him with his forehead creasing in befuddlement. 

  
  
  


“ _What? What do you mean Xiao Yang_ , nothings wrong.” He replied assuringly, Yangyang shaking his head with a small, disappointed exhale before he leaned his body away to peer into his eyes.

  
  
  


“I _know_ that’s not true….the way you’re kissing me...that’s not what I want, I-I don’t want you to hold me like I’m made of _glass_ I deserve more than that, Renjun ge.” Yangyang said much to his own chagrin, his once enthusiastic touches sliding away as he stared at the older with a visibly crestfallen expression.

  
  
  


It made Renjun hold around his waist desperately, shaking his head as he cupped Yangyang’s face. His irises darted over Yangyang’s disheartened one and sighed heavily. “You’re right, I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be hiding my own distress about this but I don’t want you to feel as though I’m _pitying_ you because _that’s not it all_ I just—“ He fumbled out lowly, Yangyang reaching up to hold the hand cradling his face.

  
  
  


“Did you sleepover because you’ve been worried about my nightmares?” Yangyang asked softly, catching onto Renjun’s plight swiftly, opening and closing his hand from where it held Renjun’s. Jaemin glanced wordlessly between them from where he laid beside them, Renjun’s lips pressing together abashedly before he whispered a “ _Yes_.” 

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled with a mellow look towards the silver haired vampire, Renjun’s eyes roaming over his face worriedly. He didn’t want the younger to be offended by him, he didn’t believe the other was weak he was just unable to rest as he worried about whether Yangyang woke up in a bed alone with tears streaming down his face. 

  
  
  


He’d _much_ rather be the one to comfort him after a night terror, press kisses to his soft cheeks and rub along his back while he whispered sweet nothings to alleviate his pain. He was too over protective, he _knew_ that. But he couldn’t help how badly he wanted to just watch over Yangyang, ensure that his heart always beat in that familiar cadence instead of that worrisome thundering he heard when he was distressed.

  
  
  


Yangyang shook his head fondly, reaching over to take Jaemin’s hand as he bumped his forehead softly against Renjun’s. “I’m sorry, I’ve given you so much stress and as _sweet_ as it is of you to be worried about me, it’s not something so serious that you have to treat me differently. I know you care about me and I know you want to protect me, but those night terrors are harmless and I won’t be losing my head again anytime soon.” He assured quietly, Jaemin and Renjun nodding instantly in agreement.

  
  
  


“I believe in you. I’m sorry if I offended you my love, I never meant to. I _know_ how strong you are, and I’m not blinded by your purity, _I would never doubt your capabilities._ It just hurts to watch you suffer, even though you’ve dealt with this for years it still pains me to see it.” The silver haired man said bashfully, Yangyang nodding as he kissed the older sweetly.

  
  
  


He glanced at Jaemin who stared at him patiently, Yangyang sliding over to lay between them, Renjun curling around him as he cradled the younger vampire’s jaw. “You feel the same, don’t you Minnie?” He asked knowingly, Jaemin nodding once as he gazed at him softly.

  
  
  


“You mean so much to us. If we could we would take your place and suffer in your stead. We love you so much, baby. You’re _ours,_ our little love and our entire heart and soul. We apologize for being overbearing, _over protective_ boyfriends and we’ll do our best not to cross any lines that could hurt you and push you away instead of helping you as we wish.” He said demurely, Yangyang gazing at the shadows casted on his cheeks before he brushed their lips together in a tender acknowledgment of their worries.

  
  
  


“I appreciate that. I’m _yours_ , and you have every right to be worried about me. It feels good actually, to know that you really do care so much about me. I love you both. _So much._ ” Yangyang replied emotionally, Renjun kissing the side of his pulse as he squeezed around his waist. Jaemin kissed over his eyelids, Yangyang sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around their neck.

  
  
  


“ _We love you too_.” They whispered affectionately, Yangyang’s lips curling fondly. He peeked an eye open and smiled secretly as he sat up and darted his eyes between them.

  
  
  


“I think the reward this time around will be one you’ll enjoy. Just to be clear with the boundaries: no sex just yet but _lots_ of touching is welcome and leaving marks is _strongly_ encouraged.” Yangyang said with a coy look as he tugged at their hands and led them to the shower, Renjun and Jaemin sharing a wordless glance, their own satisfied smiles blooming onto their faces.

  
  
  


Yangyang _did_ remember to erase the footage from that night but when he woke in the morning after a peaceful rest where he had passed out from pure bliss and trudged out of his room after kissing his boyfriend’s goodbye, he ran into his father at the stairs who glared at him fiercely and thumbed pointedly at the dark purple marks along his neck, Yangyang yelping in surprise.

  
  
  


Ten’s lips pursed into a straight line as Yangyang blushed in embarrassment, tugging his white, cotton shirt up higher in an attempt to hide the marks but they were all over his neck. 

  
  
  


“When you receive your punishment... _then_ you will realize.” Ten said simply, huffing exasperatedly before he stomped down the stairs. Yangyang scratched awkwardly at his cheek as he slowly walked up the stairs to grab a sweater to hide the hickies to hopefully relieve himself from some of his father’s rage.

  
  
  
  


⏳🔮⛓

  
  
  


It goes without saying that Yangyang was _utterly grateful_ that it was autumn and he could wear turtle necks without anybody staring at him oddly. 

  
  
  


The day of the meeting with the grand coven arrived and Yangyang hopped out of his father’s G-wagon with Xiaojun and Yuqi as they met with Sicheng, Minghao, and Hendery. Lucas would never be caught _dead_ in a room with so many witches, and the rest of his siblings didn’t care too much about formal events that weren’t about anything but things that regarded their own fate.

  
  
  


The day was dreary and cold, Yangyang tugging his beige colored long coat tighter around him before he fixed his cream colored turtleneck higher up on his neck with a vicious shiver. The dark oak trees around them creaked in the biting wind, as they shuffled over the grass in the middle of the woods to approach where the wide, rotting stump was in the middle of a small clearing.

  
  
  


Kun glanced around critically as Ten placed a copper coin with a sigil of a large tree in the middle of the stump, the air humming around them almost inaudibly, Yangyang gazing interestedly as right in front of the trunks the dirt caved in and revealed a stone staircase leading into a hidden cavern. Ten picked up the coin as they started climbing down the stairs, their steps echoing through the tight space, dim light from torches strung across the tall, concrete walls illuminating their path.

  
  
  
  


There was enough room to have their arms reach out to the sides fully but not enough to walk side by side so they trailed one after the other with Kun bringing up the rear. At the end of the long tunnel was a bright light, Yangyang squinting as they breached into an enormous room, one that was circular in shape with light from the sun pouring in from the ceiling. Although that day in particular wasn’t too sunny so orbs of lighted floated along the concrete, corinthian columns.

  
  
  


The grand coven’s court was one that resembled a mortal court room except that all of the seats were dark wooden pews surrounding a large, wooden Judge’s bench that towered over them with its height. There were already several witches seated in the room, insistent whispering echoing through the wide, open space. As they drifted over to sit before the bench, there was an abrupt, harsh silence as the witches realized who had just placed themselves amongst their ranks.

  
  


Yangyang winced at the feeling of pins and needles over his skin, knowing just how _displeased_ the practitioners of magic were to know that they were in attendance. If there were any confusion on why they were there, there wasn’t going to be soon.

  
  


Thankfully before any of their bodies could catch on fire, the members of the council suddenly appeared at the top of the tall, dark wooden bench. Yangyang glanced around to find Donghyuck and caught his attentive gaze instantly after he turned his head to the right. He sighed in relief and smiled weakly at the other, Donghyuck assuring him with his eyes that it would be ok.

  
  


A loud banging noise of a gavel hitting the desk reverberated importantly through the room. Another silence falling upon the witches, this one more out of a revered respect. Yangyang’s eyes glanced up to the members of the council of two men and two women sitting regally in their dark colored robes.

  
  


“The Grand Coven will now state each member’s name before any proceedings. Council members: _Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum, Lee Sunmi,_ and Head of council _Kim Taeyeon_ are all in attendance of the 6456th meeting. Members of all known covens are expected to be in attendance due to the nature of importance regarding today’s issue. This meeting will now commence.” A dark haired witch Yangyang knew was the infamous healer _Lee Taemin_ , spoke resolutely, the gavel thudding down on the wood hollowly three times.

  
  


“Today’s meeting has been brought by the request of the Qian’s who have informed our coven of a troubling piece of news regarding the sacred texts of _The Book of the Damned._ I call forth to the leader of the coven responsible for housing such an important artifact, Supreme _Im Nayeon._ ” A porcelain skinned, raven haired woman named _Sunmi_ called authoritatively, Yangyang glancing over to see the mentioned witch wince visibly as she stood and approached the bench, the rest of her coven gazing after her anxiously.

  
  


She stood in front of an oak podium, clearing her throat before she spoke. “Im Nayeon is present your honor.” She said calmly, Yangyang able to see her hands wringing together over her dark jeans, her dark rose colored lips pressing together in anticipation.

  
  


A blonde haired man with a black, wide brimmed hat peered down at her critically. “Your coven has had a _serious_ _accusation_ thrown at them, a report from the Qian’s revealed that you have lost _The Book of the Damned?_ ” He questioned fiercely, Nayeon’s cheeks flooding with humiliation as her hands grasped at the wood to ground herself.

  
  


“Supreme Kibum, that is a _baseless_ and _unprovoked_ accusation, our coven would _never_ be so irresponsible. We have protected and housed that book for over twenty years, even before I was a Supreme. I’m truly _appalled_ that a group of hunters' words hold so much weight in our hallowed court.” She replied courteously although her words held a _deep disapproval_ and _scathing_ bite that made Ten roll his eyes in irritation.

  
  


There was a loud murmur of agreement throughout the space, Yuqi scoffing quietly beside him as the council members tapped the gavel against the bench pointedly. “I shall remind you that the Qian name is a venerated ally and have spent _centuries_ protecting our kind. You would do well to hold your tongue when speaking so lightly against their members.” The Head of Council, _Taeyeon_ asserted in a steely, adamant tone, her voice as soft as a feather but the weight of her power enough to quiet the entire hall.

  
  


“If you are so certain of your innocence then you _must_ have brought the book with you in attendance otherwise we will conclude that you have lost the book and proceed with the deterrents against your coven.” Kibum said carelessly, leaning his head on his chin as he gazed challengingly down at the dark haired witch who stared up at them with wide, cowed eyes.

  
  
  


“ _I-I don’t, w-we don’t—_ “ Nayeon stuttered in a quivering tone, Taeyeon glancing at her sides to the other council members who seemed to have made up their minds in an instant. 

  
  
  


“ _Very well._ The Qian’s testimony has proven to be true. The grimoire containing vital information of the unseen arts is now officially declared _missing_ and Supreme Nayeon and her coven will be held accountable and receive deterrents accordingly. A verdict has been reached therefore this audience is no longer needed, you may return back to your original posts. _Except_ for the accused.” Taemin concluded obstinately, the gavel pounding against the bench while Nayeon and her coven’s faces turned white as a sheet, all of them flinching with each pound against the grain, Ten popping up from his seat cheerfully.

  
  
  


“ _Well,_ I’d say that went as expected.” He chirped carelessly, swinging his joined hands with his husband, Kun rolling his eyes at him fondly.

  
  
  


“I mean it was obvious from the start. The _nerve_ of that witch, to try and say it wasn’t our place to point out _their_ mistakes.” Yuqi scowled as she crossed her arms and drifted toward the stairs, the eyes of the other witches burning holes after them as they made their way up to the surface.

  
  
  


“It’s only natural for them to hate us so much, _we’re_ hunters, _they’re_ witches. This is a rivalry and deep seeded hatred that won’t just vanish no matter how many times we show how dedicated we are in helping them. I’m at least thankful for the council to be on our side and trust our years of loyalty, without their sanction every coven would have placed a generational curse on us already.” Xiaojun quipped lightly, Ten turning to sneer at the mere idea.

  
  
  


“I’d like to see those spineless, weak little insects _try._ They come _anywhere_ _near my family_ _and_ _I’ll-!_ ” Ten began boisterously, Kun gently placing a hand over his mouth as they exited the dark cavern. “Yes sweetheart we know, you’re a _very scary_ _hunter_ with lots of _big_ , _scary_ _guns_.” He placated gently, patting the younger man on the head, Ten glaring at him as he was marched towards their car.

  
  
  


Yangyang strayed near the entrance with his siblings, waiting eagerly to see Donghyuck. As the witches exited out of the tunnel they narrowed their eyes accusingly as they passed them, Hendery ignoring their blatantly hostile auras and waving to them cheerfully as Xiaojun, Minghao, and Sicheng discussed the proceedings seriously.

  
  


Yuqi plopped beside him near a tree and sighed tiredly. Yangyang glanced at her questioningly and she simply shook her head forlornly as she hugged her knees.

“It’s so _exhausting_ to feel like we don’t belong in the Magic community. We’ve been around for just as long as they have and they _still_ treat us like shit. Hunters aren’t just these groups of _merciless_ , _apathetic_ people. I was saved by them you know? I was abducted by a wendigo from a playground when I was just a child and they searched for me _far and wide_ until they found me in a cave; dirty, malnourished, and weak.” Yuqi reminisced quietly, Yangyang staring at her patiently as she scuffed at the ground with her purple colored converse.

  
  
  


“I’ve managed to help a lot of people, both mortal and magic, only to _never_ be credited by our peers. It just _sucks_ because it doesn’t feel like I’m normal, I know _way too much_ about the magic world to just be a regular human and yet _I’m much too vulnerable_ to be as special as a magic. Like I’m walking on a tightrope between the two worlds.” She said dejectedly, Yangyang leaning his head against hers gently.

  
  
  


“Maybe that’s what makes us special. The fact that we can live amongst them despite how _different_ we are. These people are capable of some _pretty remarkable_ _things_ but we’re _right there_ with them. I’ve seen you handle these so called _extraordinary_ Magic’s without gaining _a single scratch on you._ You’ve helped dozens of individuals just like those hunters did for you when you were just a kid. They might dismiss our accomplishments but that doesn’t mean _you_ have to.” Yangyang encouraged lightly as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

  
  
  


Yuqi nodded modestly, “You’re right, Yangie. I shouldn’t wait around for them to see how great I am. Regardless of their opinions I know how amazing we are, know just how kind every single person in our family is. I just hope that the word hunter gains a _different_ kind of connotation.” She said optimistically, Yangyang exhaling evenly as he agreed.

  
  
  


“We’ll change their point of view in time, something tells me that whatever happens next will change the course of our lives as we know it.” Yangyang whispered timidly, Yuqi picking up her head to stare at him searchingly. She reached over to squeeze his hand, a soft smile on her face.

  
  


“You can do it, didi. Every single one us will be there for you. _Always_.” She promised firmly, Yangyang staring at her gratefully before he heard his name being called. He startled slightly, turning his head to face Donghyuck who smiled at him fondly the sight making his heart skip in his chest.

  
  
  
  


Yuqi scoffed playfully and kicked at his thigh lightly. “Go meet your man then. And hurry it up, _I’m starving._ ” The blonde, curly haired hunter said teasingly, Yangyang smiling at her sheepishly before he rose from the dirt and wiped at the seat of his dark jeans bashfully, trailing over to his boyfriend.

  
  
  


Yangyang stared avidly as Donghyuck approached him, looking so _handsome_ in his orange colored shirt with the purple discoloration along the left and right side of his chest, a black and white abstract patterned shirt on the inside with metal chains around his neck, the ribbed, white pants sticking to his muscular legs. He smiled absently as he reached the witch, pulling him into a firm hug, Yangyang exhaling contently into the embrace, his fresh smelling cologne invading his senses.

  
  
  


“I’m so lucky that you’re mine.” The older murmured affectedly into his ear, Yangyang’s breath hitching at the unexpected praise. He blushed deeply and pinched at the other’s cheek in protest, Donghyuck pulling away to grin at him playfully.

  
  


“What? Are you _embarrassed_ , love?” He asked purposefully, Yangyang staring into his face with narrowed eyes. “You couldn’t _embarrass_ me, sunshine. Not when you look like _this_ and are one of the most talented people on this Earth.” He refuted easily, Donghyuck’s cheeks reddening before he cleared his throat and reached into his pocket sheepishly. 

  
  
  


“Thanks Yangie. I um, I actually have something for you. I didn’t want to wait until our date to give this to you because I have to know if it works right away if not I’ll redo it.” He said nervously, Yangyang peering at him questioningly at the unexpected gesture. His hand raised up to take the offering, Donghyuck placing the cool metal within his palm making Yangyang glance down at it in confusion.

  
  


His mouth quickly parted in awe at the sight of an 18 inch, golden, satellite chain with a moonstone pendant the size of a penny. Donghyuck’s benign nature once again leaving him speechless as he stroked over the smooth stone raptly. 

  
  


He glanced up at his boyfriend with misty eyes, Donghyuck smiling at him tenderly before he gently reached for the chain, Yangyang robotically turned to allow him to clasp it around his neck, the necklace ending right below his clavicle. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt _overwhelmed_ by his very first gift from his boyfriend. His hands shaking slightly as his heart pounded against his rib cage, a myriad of emotions welling within him as he touched gently at the pendant.

  
  
  


Yangyang faced the witch again with a small tear falling from his eyes, Donghyuck cupping his face as his eyes roamed ardently over his features. He kissed him softly, Yangyang’s heart filled with light and his body tingling with the warmth he could feel spread through him from Donghyuck’s magic.

  
  
  


The older man pulled away softly, Yangyang’s lower lip catching slightly as he stared at him through a dazed, cloudy haze. Donghyuck smiled at him fondly, “Yangyang, do you know why I chose moon stone for you?” Donghyuck asked quietly, as he traced over his cheek bone lightly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang grasped his boyfriend’s hand with a beaming smile, shaking his head once as he looked at him with interest. “Moon stones are commonly used for _new beginnings_ , said to encourage inner growth and strength. When starting fresh, this stone is purported to also soothe those uneasy feelings of stress and instability so you’re able to move forward.” He said with a clear purpose, Yangyang’s heart flipping in ecstasy as he took in the words.

  
  
  


“It’s also claimed to promote positive thinking, intuition, and inspiration while bringing forth success and good fortune.” He finished reciting easily, staring into the younger’s eyes meaningfully, Yangyang blinking at him in surprise.

  
  
  


“ _Encourage inner growth and strength while bringing success and good fortune?_ ” The hunter questioned slowly, swallowing thickly at the meaning. He squeezed the witch’s hand and smiled at him softly. “That’s _exactly_ what I need, sunshine... _thank you_.” He said wondrously, staring at the other’s glowing face, his heart warm with the support and adoration he felt from the other.

  
  
  


“You’re welcome...I’d do _anything_ for you. I hope it works as well as I’ve hoped, I worked _really_ hard on it but I’m still not used to focusing my energy into objects so if it doesn’t work just—” Donghyuck rambled with a nervous look, Yangyang staring at him intensely before he interrupted the other to hold his face in his hands and kiss him.

  
  
  


_Donghyuck was one of a kind_ , a dedicated boyfriend who’s kindness made his beauty shine with irradiance. He could feel the dedication with a vividness that shook his whole being, understand how deeply the witch cared for him and even if he hadn’t said the _L word_ he could tell he felt that way.

  
  
  


It made him fill to the brim with pride, tugging the other closer and closer into his embrace, greedy to see the witch’s glistering brilliance even with his eyes shut tightly. Donghyuck pulled away to pant longingly against his mouth, his grip tight on his waist.

  
  
  


“Think we could sneak away to your car?” Donghyuck whispered against his lips making Yangyang flush as he remembered the day dream he had about all the things they could do in his car the _first_ _time_ they had kissed. He laughed breathlessly, pinching Donghyuck’s ear for his cheeky flirting.

  
  
  


“I came with my parents, baby.” Yangyang said apologetically, Donghyuck pouting at this information. “ _Oh_.” He said with visible disappointment, Yangyang utterly endeared by his expression.

  
  
  


“You can...come over soon though. Unless you’d rather I stay over your dorm?” Yangyang asked curiously, Donghyuck considering his offer. “I’d say yes, but I want you all to myself. I share a dorm with five other people so there’s _no way_ anybody’s allowed to hear the sounds you make just for me.” Donghyuck said mischievously, Yangyang smacking lightly at his shoulder while he laughed.

  
  
  


“You’re _dumb_. But alright then, you can stay and sleep over one night.” Yangyang said with a meaningful smile, Donghyuck kissing his nose with a bright grin.

“You’re the _best,_ Yangie! The _sweetest_ , most _amazing_ , most _handsome_ , most _wonderful_ boyfriend! Also your bed is the absolute best and I need something to _actually_ support my spine.” He said teasingly, Yangyang nodding indulgently.

  
  
  


“Allow me to correct your back pain then.” He agreed easily, Donghyuck smiling before he brushed their lips together again. Yangyang felt himself melt into his embrace at the affectionate touch. They rubbed their noses together after they pulled away, Yangyang smiling dopily at his boyfriend before there were obnoxious retching noises heard near them.

  
  
  


Yangyang glanced over with a roll of his eyes when he saw Hendery pretending to need Xiaojun’s help as he hobbled over to them dramatically.

“ _Why_ must you force your relationship onto everyone else? _We get it,_ you’re _happy_ and _in love,_ do it somewhere I can’t see!” He grumbled bitterly, Yangyang huffing before he pointedly rubbed his nose against Donghyuck’s again.

  
  
  


Hendery gazed at him in betrayal while Xiaojun rolled his eyes and shoved his brother’s hand away from his arm. “ _Don’t be rude Yangie_ , introduce us to your boyfriend.” He said with a kind smile directed at the chocolate haired man, Donghyuck smiling back cautiously. 

  
  
  


Yangyang grimaced but pulled away slightly to intertwine their fingers, gesturing half heartedly to Donghyuck. “This is my boyfriend Donghyuck. Duckie these are my brothers, _thankfully no blood relation._ ” He said dryly, Xiao Jun scowling at the unnecessary comment before he reached his hand out to shake the witch’s with a bright smile.

  
  
  
  


“ _It’s really nice to meet you!_ I’m actually glad that you’re around to keep Yangyang’s feet on the ground. Can’t tell you how worried we were about him... _he doesn’t have many friends_.” Xiao Jun whispered the last bit to the other conspiratorially, Donghyuck glancing at Yangyang studiously, his boyfriend rolling his eyes at the comment.

  
  
  
  


“I had all of you didn’t I?” He said dismissively, Hendery nodding in agreement as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Yangyang stared at him critically but the corner of his lips were raised into a content smile, Donghyuck taking note of the expression with relief.

  
  
  


“I should be the one thanking you for being so welcoming. I know that it’s hard to believe in our kind, there’s been so many stories of betrayal and selfishness throughout the years. We have the ability to do _so much_ _good_ but not everyone is too keen to.” He said with a slightly regretful expression, Xiao Jun nodding slowly at him.

  
  
  


“Power corrupts and unfortunately magic is the gateway to all kinds of temptations. _I_ , of course, don't cast judgement just because of some figures in your history. There are so many witches who as you said, use their gifts to serve the Earth and others as originally intended. It helps that the grand coven especially crack down and keep the peace.” The dark haired man said intelligently, Donghyuck gazing at him attentively as he nodded, his eyes revealing just how much he agreed with his sentiments.

  
  


“ _Move over!_ ” Yuqi said brightly as she knocked Hendery away from Yangyang, the dark haired man clutching dramatically at his side as she offered her hand to Donghyuck with twinkling eyes.

  
“Hi, I’m Yangyang’s sister Yuqi, if _you’re_ his boyfriend I’m eager to see who else is apart of your coven!” She quipped innocently, Yangyang huffing in amusement as Donghyuck’s mouth fell open in surprise.

  
  
  


“ _Oh_ uh, I mean we’re a little small.” He said shyly, Yuqi shaking her head fiercely. “That doesn’t matter! You didn’t refute that they weren’t handsome so as your sister in law it’s important for me to meet them.” She said placing her hands on his shoulders and directing him to walk towards where a group of men were standing, Donghyuck glancing back at Yangyang helplessly who waved him away teasingly.

  
  
  


He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed as Donghyuck begrudgingly introduced his sister to his coven, Yangyang feeling a warm, ticklish feeling brew within him at the sight. 

  
  
  
  


He should _definitely_ introduce his boyfriend’s to his family soon. _Mostly just to get it over with so he could continue to kiss them in peace._

  
  
  
  


🐺☁️🌗

  
  
  


Despite how confusing some of the recent weeks have been for Jeno, he still attended university and participated in all of his pack’s training. Running and working almost till the point of exhaustion just so he could avoid dealing with his issues for just _a_ _little bit longer_.

  
  


But with every day that passed was another day closer to the full moon. No matter how often he saw his boyfriends, his anchor wasn’t as stable as it used to be now that he had imprinted. He planned to discuss things with his alpha’s as soon as possible but his pack house was _always_ full with all their members, Jeno unable to get a moment of privacy due to all the excellent hearing abilities of everyone in his home.

  
  


He still had to get the talk over with and figure out if his wolf was crazy or if he was actually going to be alright. Jeno resigned himself to speaking about his potential mate’s with a household full of _nosey_ _wolves_.

  
  
  


There was a sudden knock at his door, Jeno startling slightly from his deep thoughts before he confirmed that the person could enter. The door opened slightly, “ _Hey hyung,_ just stopped by to let you know dinner’s ready.” Jisung said peeking his head in cautiously, Jeno glancing up from his phone to nod in acknowledgment. 

  
  
  


He went back to texting Yangyang, the younger sending him a funny gif that made him smile to himself. His floorboards suddenly creaked, Jeno’s eyes darted up to the sight of Jisung toeing the carpet at the edge of the bed, his expression hesitant like he wanted to say something but seemed to just want Jeno to ask _him_ instead.

  
  
  


He cleared his throat lightly and when the younger glanced up at him he raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Jisung smiled sheepishly, “Um, _well_...I’ve just been a little worried about you hyung. Ever since that day with the arrow you haven’t mentioned anything to the alpha’s so I was wondering _why_?” He asked concernedly, Jeno sitting up to contemplate whether he should be honest but Jisung was harmless and he had been through something worrisome. He deserved to know the truth.

  
  
  


“Well…. _it's kind of a funny story_ but to sum it up, I ended up imprinting on that hunter.” He admitted self consciously, rubbing at the back of his neck, Jisung staring at him blankly before he nodded with a slightly disbelieving expression.

  
  
  


“ _Wow_...that’s definitely _tough_ hyung. Thanks for being honest, do you think you’ll tell our alpha’s soon or are you going to deal with it on your own?” He inquired innocently, Jeno laying back against his bed with a small sigh.

  
  
  


“I think I’m going to tell them...I didn’t want everyone around when I did it because….well it’s really just _complicated_ but I can’t avoid this anymore, my wolf is being too annoying for me to do anything properly.” He shared with a frown tugging at the corner of his lips, Jisung leaning over to pat his thigh encouragingly.

  
  


“I’m glad you're taking responsibility of this then. I hope he’s good to you.” The younger wolf said with a small, warm smile. Jeno felt his own chest alleviate some of the tension that had been there, fearing what kind of response he could get when he confessed how he had imprinted on a _hunter_. 

  
  
  


Jisung seemed to have matured faster than he realized. He accepted quickly what Jeno had struggled with for numerous nights, of course there was the fact that he imprinted on three others but _still,_ he had handled the news better than he expected. It gave the werewolf more courage to just be honest about his situation and maybe receive advice that could give him more clarity on what to do next.

  
  
  


“ _That means a lot actually._ I think it’s good too. My boyfriend he...he told me he loves everything about me, even when I hold myself back because of my troublesome instincts he tells me that he understands. He _trusts_ me….it’s really incredible to just hear that from someone.” He said quietly, Jisung nodding in understanding.

  
  
  


“Not many people can say they understand our kind. Or be willing to learn. Lycan and shifters alike have a terrible reputation for being uncontrollable, _feral beasts_ who’s instincts are too strong to function as normal beings. Maybe it’s best that your mate is a hunter…he at least has learned about all aspects of us and not just those we can’t control.” The younger werewolf said wisely, Jeno shuffling down the bed to ruffle his hair with an impressed look.

  
  
  


“Now where did you learn how to say something like _that_ Sungie? That was probably the smartest thing you’ve ever said.” Jeno said teasingly, Jisung rolling his eyes with his lips quirked at the corner.

  
  


“I am _very_ smart, thank you very much. Anyway hurry on down to dinner before all the garlic knots are gone.” Jisung said brushing off his hand and side eyeing the older playfully before striding to leave his room. 

  
  


Jeno called his name before he left, Jisung pausing after opening the door, staring at the older shifter expectantly. “ _Thank you,_ really. You have no idea how much courage you’ve just given me.” He said sincerely, Jisung nodding with a bright grin.

  
  
  


“ _I get it_ , I’m the _best_ person you know. No need to get sappy, although _I do_ take donations through cash app.” The dark haired younger said reaching into his pocket to wave his phone pointedly, Jeno shaking his head with a mirthful huff before he rose from the bed to chase the younger down the stairs. Jisung yelped and fumbled with his phone before he laughed and darted away before the older could catch him.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jeno could not stress how he _really_ hadn’t pictured having this discussion with his pack house full to the brim with _every single one of his pack mates_ being there. 

  
  
  


He remained at the dining table with his alpha’s after dinner, the rest of them going down to the basement to set up the projector for movie night. They were watching _Wall-E_ that particular evening and Taeyong hyung was staring at him eagerly as he set down another bag of popcorn on their already full red and white, striped, plastic serving tray.

  
  


  
Jeno got the message to hurry it up and exhaled shakily before he met his other alpha, _Jaehyun’s,_ open and patient gaze with a nervous lick of his lips. “There is something I’ve been keeping from you. Something that’s been really bothering me, and it’s _half_ because I’ve kept it from you and _half_ because I know once I start talking about it, it becomes _real._ And although I’m excited about it, I’m also _terrified_.” Jeno said honestly, Taeyong paused from where he had set another bag into the microwave. 

  
  
  


He stared at him interestedly, “Have you _….knocked someone up?_ ” The alpha asked seriously, Jeno spluttering in disbelief, his eyes wide in denial as he shook his head so hard his temple throbbed.

“ _No! No! What?!_ Oh my God, I did _not!_ This is about how I’ve imprinted on four people.” He blurted out in a panicked moment where he lost his brain to mouth filter.

  
  
  
  


There was a silence.

  
  


Jeno wanted to _smother himself with his hands_ before Jaehyun spoke again. “Is that it?” He asked amusedly, Jeno gazing at him through the spaces between his fingers before he gaped at him incredulously. 

  
  
  


“What do you mean _is that it?_ That isn’t normal!.... _right?_ ” He said confusedly, Jaehyun shaking his head in disagreement. “It’s actually not as uncommon as you think….there are plenty of times when wolf’s will find more than one potential mate. In human society they might’ve convinced you that polyamorous relations aren’t real or serious but that’s not true for Magic’s.” The brown haired man explained calmly, Jeno gazing at him in disbelief.

  
  
  


“There are many Magic’s out there who have a culture of polyamory and it is seen as _totally normal_. _Wolves_ are one, _fae_ are another, in some vampire clans the bonds between the Sire and Sired are all ones made of love. So it’s _perfectly normal_ for you to have found four different people that please your wolf and have the desire to mate and bond with all of them.” He continued with a kind smile, Jeno nodding slowly.

  
  
  


“ _So_...it’s _fine_ for my wolf to want to be with all four of them? Because it’s actually natural and not unheard of.” He restated blankly, Taeyong nodding as he sat beside his mate with a smile.

  
  
  


“There have been _countless_ wolves who’ve imprinted on many individuals. There is a story about how in the beginning of our creation an alpha imprinted on six different people and it was because his wolf fell in love with all of them and deemed them strong, suitable mates. It was to start a pack and eventually increase the mortality rate of werewolves, so his wolf had done that to survive.” Taeyong informed him as he reached over to rub a thumb across the back of his palm.

  
  
  


Jeno nodded slowly in understanding, “But... _I’m not an alpha_ and it’s not like I’ve imprinted on any girls so we won’t exactly be _reproducing_ to help repopulate our kind.” He said with a puzzled frown, Taeyong glancing at Jaehyun meaningfully as the younger werewolf agreed with him.

  
  
  


“No, Jen. You’re not an alpha and your mates are males but that still doesn’t take away from the fact that it deemed them _strong_ and _worthy_. It’s just instinctively chosen the people who would most benefit your pack, that is of course if you’d want to make one.” Jaehyun said lightly, Jeno shaking his head immediately.

  
  
  


“ _No_ , _no_ that’s definitely not what I want. Thank you for the much needed insight, really. There’s also uh...is _inter species_ _mating_ a thing?” He asked sheepishly, Jaehyun glancing at Taeyong questioningly who nodded easily.

  
  
  


“ _Yes_ , that’s normal as well. _Quite common_ actually, as we said your wolf instinctively is looking for strong and dedicated mates, many in the Magic community fit that bill much stronger than any regular human or wolf can.” The blue haired alpha said wisely, Jeno nodding slowly as he took in those words.

  
  
  


He twiddled his thumbs together absently before he glanced up and decided to stop avoiding the real truth he wanted to share. “ _My wolf imprinted on two vampires, a witch, and a hunter._ ” He said with a huge relieved exhale after it was all out in the open, Jeno slumping back against the wooden chair. 

  
  
  


Taeyong blinked his wide, round eyes at him incredulously as Jaehyun’s mouth fell open numbly before it clicked close with a bemused expression. “I see…” The younger alpha said evenly, Taeyong snapping out of his daze to choke lightly on his spit for his mate’s calm reaction.

  
  
  


“ _Vampire’s_ I mean that’s fine, even a _witch_ is quite reasonable but a _hunter?_ _A hunter?!_ _Lee Jeno_ , how on _Earth_ did you get close enough to a hunter to imprint on them?!” The older demanded with a concerned frown, Jeno wincing as he rubbed at the back of his head bashfully.

  
  
  


“Well...lets just say I knew _right away_ he was a hunter.” He chuckled awkwardly, Taeyong rubbing over his face with his hands with a stressed exasperation as Jaehyun nodded calmly, a pensive look on his face.

  
  
  


“ _Well_...we can't help who we imprint on so uh, let’s just go down to watch _Wall-e_ shall we? Taeyong baby, _please_ let go of your hair, your strands are too dry to handle that kind of pressure.” Jaehyun said placidly as he shuffled his anxious looking mate down the stairs to the basement as Jeno followed behind them quietly. 

Although he felt awfully guilty for Taeyong hyung most likely losing even more strands of hair because of him, Jeno felt _immensely_ satisfied with the information he had gained. Their relationship was _completely normal and fully functional_ , that’s _all_ he had been hoping to hear. 

  
  
  


Now that he knew that, there was nothing holding him back from properly claiming each of his mate’s. He would _finally_ be able to take control of his own life.

  
  
  


⚔️🌹🌙

  
  


  
Yangyang checked over his appearance again after placing the car in park outside Donghyuck’s dorm. He took a deep breath and texted that he was there, his heart going into overdrive as he dropped his phone into the console and bit nervously at his lower lip.

  
  
  


As Donghyuck appeared through the sliding glass doors, Yangyang brushed the sides of his hair nervously, his golden, tiny sword earrings tinkling by his ear as he faced the witch. Donghyuck smiled at him beatifically as he settled into his seat, Yangyang _instantly_ noticing that he had dyed his hair to have vivid purple streaks throughout the long strands, the hunter swallowed anxiously at how even more _gorgeous_ he managed to look in their brief time apart.

  
  


The jean jacket he wore fit nicely along his torso with the black cotton shirt on the inside sticking enticingly along his chest, another thick metal chain surrounding his sun kissed throat. The rips on his dark colored jeans revealing teasing strips of his honey colored thighs, Yangyang saying a silent prayer to remain _rational_ and remember his ability to speak through out their date.

  
  
  


“ _Wow_ Donghyuck, yo-you look _good_ , babe.” He croaked out affectedly, the witch’s lips quirking into an attractive half smile.

“Thank you, love. You look as handsome as ever.” He replied cooly, Yangyang feeling a little less inadequate about his black, graphic crewneck sweater and dark, tight jeans. The necklace Donghyuck gifted him glinting in the low light, the witch _extremely_ pleased to see how amazing it looked on his boyfriend.

  
  
  


“ _Well_ , I have _no idea_ where we could possibly be going,” Donghyuck began sarcastically, Yangyang laughing lightly as the older reached over to intertwine their hands and press his balm covered lips against his cold hands. “But I know that as long as I’m with you, I don’t care.” He finished sincerely, Yangyang’s stomach twisting pleasantly as he blushed before grinning at the other.

  
  
  


“Then buckle up sunshine. It’s going to be a _pretty long ride_.” He said coquettishly, Donghyuck huffing in amusement as he clicked the seat belt in, still holding Yangyang’s hand over his thigh.

  
  
  


They listened to some chill hip-hop as Yangyang drove to pick up their food from a restaurant, Donghyuck remaining quiet through the drive to the cliffs. It wasn’t stifling awkward or worrying, the two simply content to spend time together and listen to music during a night drive.

  
  
  


Donghyuck occasionally squeezed his hand to relay his contentment with the situation, Yangyang always glancing over to catch as the light from the street lamps shined over his face and the dumbfounding expression of adoration that resided there.

It made his grip on the steering wheel tighten ever so slightly, his foot pressing more insistently at the gas pedal to arrive at their destination.

  
  
  


With Yangyang’s eagerness they arrived in no time, the chestnut haired boy settling his Jeep in a quaint, empty space, a few cars parked a little bit away from where they were. Yangyang popped open the trunk and glanced over at Donghyuck shyly, the witch raising an eyebrow at him with a cheeky smile before he hopped out to circle around to the back. 

  
  
  


He gazed into the well lit space feeling his heart stutter in his chest as Yangyang came around to push down the back seats and further widen the space that was adorned with fluffy, grey and white throw blankets with cute pillows lining the sides.

  
  
  


He gazed at Yangyang with an unbelievably tender warmth in his irises as the hunter’s cheeks were visibly flushed with a slightly bashful expression as he smoothed out the blankets and pillows, an endearing apprehension lining his tense shoulders.

  
  
  


The younger gestured to the layout with a quick wave of his hands, a nervous half smile on his lips. “I mean, it’s not much honestly. I uh, I hope you’re ok with it…” He said with a small clearing of his throat, Donghyuck grinning widely at him as he eagerly pulled him into the trunk with the bag of takeout in his other one.

  
  
  


Yangyang chuckled fondly as he settled beside the older, the both of them kicking off their shoes as the automatic light from the car faded away leaving them to be illuminated by the stars and the faint glow from the city miles and miles away.

  
  
  


“This is so perfect, angel. Honestly just what I wanted… _thank you._ ” Donghyuck said meaningfully as he dug into his orange chicken with a blissful sigh. Yangyang smiled to himself as he ate his own sweet fire chicken, the sweetness of the sauce and the pieces of pineapple making him hum contently. 

  
  
  


“It’s nice to be here like this. I appreciate you following through on our original plan even if we are together with everyone else now.” Donghyuck said with a sweet smile, Yangyang meeting his gaze with a mirrored expression.

  
  
  


“I talked about it with them. They figure that it’s only fair that we get a date alone when they’ve all had one too. From now on we can always do things like this, I’ll do my best to make you happy. You deserve someone who will put in effort for the things you like.” Yangyang said easily as he finished his carton of take out, stuffing it back in the white plastic bag and taking a sip of his Coca Cola.

  
  
  


Donghyuck stared at him softly, quickly finishing off his meal to intertwine his hand in Yangyang’s as they laid against the soft blankets. He ran his hands over the raised scars on his hands, millions of emotions flashing through him as he traced over each one. 

  
  
  


“You know I’ve realized something about us.” Donghyuck began lightly, Yangyang turning his head to the left to stare at him avidly. 

  
  
  


“When most people start seeing each other they have like this _mask_ or an _act_ that they put on, whether it be intentional or not as they just want the other person to like them as much as possible.” He said thoughtfully, staring at the roof of the car absently.

  
  
  


“Over time they just start taking on the person's projection of themselves, fitting into their ideas and hiding more of their own real selves the longer they are together…. _that’s why I feel like people break up you know?_ They suddenly realize that the person that they were with is nothing like what they thought they were. The image they had in their head suddenly not matching up with what they were really seeing. In reality it was always there, those imperfections or flaws, they just _chose_ not to see them. Chose to ignore all the bits of their true selves peeking through until it was too late and the image shattered like glass.” Donghyuck said quietly, Yangyang nodding in agreement.

  
  
  


Donghyuck turned his head to meet Yangyang’s eyes, “We’re not like that though. We may have been at first but then you just shattered the image yourself. You weren’t afraid to become vulnerable and share the imperfect parts of yourself with me. I’m _really_ grateful for that, because it made me want to do the same.” The purple haired man said sincerely, Yangyang’s heart skipping in his chest.

  
  
  


“I was afraid though.” Yangyang admitted just as softly, Donghyuck staring at him avidly. “I was and still am, _terribly_ _afraid_ of all the images of myself that you’ll be exposed to during these upcoming weeks, months, _years_ even, depending on how long it takes me to face the demon. I’m scared I’ll show you the most dark and vulnerable parts of myself as I seek revenge. Being vengeful isn’t exactly a virtue you’d wish for your lover to have.” He said timidly, Donghyuck reaching out to cup his face affectionately.

  
  
  


Yangyang closed his eyes at the touch, not sure if he was strong enough to stare into those kind, warm eyes and truly reveal just how broken he was.

  
  
  


“ _Yangyang_ ,” Donghyuck said purposefully, Yangyang fluttering his eyes open to stare at him worriedly. “I won’t judge you for being righteous or unforgiving about something that murdered your parents.” The witch said evenly, Yangyang swallowing thickly as he nodded.

  
  
  


“This is the scar that weighs heavily over your skin. The trauma you’ve gone through leaves you no choice but to just push forward, because if you stopped for a _second_ you’ll collapse under all the pressure. _I know you,_ baby. I just want to be here for you. I’ve got my own issues too, ones that I desperately hope you don’t find out about because I want the image of myself to be as beautiful as you’ve painted it out to be.” Donghyuck said softly, Yangyang shaking his head and brushing their noses together.

  
  
  


“It’ll be _even more_ beautiful. You will continue to be the masterpiece that I think you are because it will be that much more _real_ and _complete_.” Yangyang said firmly, Donghyuck smiling at the seriousness reflected at him. 

  
  
  


“You are so _good_ , Yangyang. I...fall harder for you every time I see you. I never thought I’d experience something like this, something so _pure_ and so _dizzying_. Every time I’m with you it feels like...when you wake up from a really intense dream and your stomach is in knots and your heart is racing but it’s _real life_ and it’s...well, I guess maybe _love?”_ Donghyuck asked sheepishly, Yangyang laughing breathlessly against his mouth as he clutched at the witch’s waist.

  
  
  


“If you loved me Donghyuck I’d be the luckiest person in the world.” Yangyang said shyly, making Donghyuck grin at him brightly. 

  
  
  


“ _Then I love you, Yangyang._ ” He said simply, Yangyang feeling his whole heart lurch at the sudden confession. His body instinctively leaning in to press his lips against that beautiful Cupid’s bow.

  
  
  


Yangyang slid his hand along his warm waist, Donghyuck angling his face to deepen the kiss, and lose himself in their intimacy. All of the stress Yangyang had been feeling melted away, his touch erasing every single intrusive thought about how he should be doing more.

  
  
  


It felt right to just escape away with Donghyuck for a while, trust that he would understand his concerns and bring him back to normal. His touch instilled confidence and empowered him, Yangyang unable to stop the moan from escaping his throat as Donghyuck maneuvered him to lay on top of his chest.

  
  
  


Yangyang threaded his hands through his hair and grinded against him, swallowing Donghyuck’s pleased gasp and smiling into the kiss. Donghyuck dropped his hands to his ass and fondled at him sensually, Yangyang keening at the touch and pulling away to pant longingly against his mouth.

  
  
  


“Tell me it’s ok to take off your clothes.” Yangyang whispered pleadingly, Donghyuck smiling fondly as he squeezed at his ass and kissed him before he pulled away to affirm that he could in a dark, husky whisper. Yangyang almost whimpered as he shoved off Donghyuck’s jean jacket, Yangyang leaning back on his knees to let the older sit up and pull off his shirt. 

  
  
  


Yangyang gulped at the sight of his bronze skin, the sounds of crickets chirping through the open trunk door and the soft sound of r&b singers crooning sensual, suggestive lyrics playing lowly from Donghyuck’s phone near their right. 

  
  
  


He reattached his mouth to Donghyuck’s neck, biting marks into his skin while Donghyuck drifted his hands along his clothed back and craned his neck with a satisfied sigh. Yangyang sucked hickies beside the small birthmarks along his boyfriend’s torso while his heart pounded furiously in his chest, detaching his mouth as he reached Donghyuck’s belt, glancing up at him with a shy look.

  
  


“I uh, I’ve never really done anything like this before but I- _well_ , I really want to suck you off.” Yangyang said bashfully, Donghyuck leaning on his elbows with his chest heaving noticeably as he stared at his boyfriend with dark eyes.

  
  
  


“Oh babe. Please, _you’re so cute,_ don’t say stuff like that without warning me first.” He groaned longingly, Yangyang fumbling with his belt as he giggled nervously. 

  
  


“Is tha-that okay? Would you be willing to put up with my most likely _embarrassing_ skills?” Yangyang asked playfully as Donghyuck lifted his hips to get Yangyang to pull off his dark briefs and his jeans.

  
  
  


“Oh angel, I’ll take anything that you can give me and won’t issue a single complaint. I’ve only received head a few times and even then something tells me I’d much prefer you over anybody else.” Donghyuck said affectionately, cupping Yangyang’s face and bringing his lips down to kiss him softly.

  
  


Yangyang pulled away to stare at his cock, licking his lips at the thick length that was at half mast, he nudged a hand against it, Donghyuck unable to stifle a gasp as he wrapped his small, calloused hand around him.

  
  
  


"Is this alright Hyuckie? Should my grip be like this?” He questioned innocently, not really knowing what Donghyuck liked and eager to do well, staring at the older with curious round orbs. Donghyuck thunk his head back against the blankets, his fists clenching as he restrained himself from cumming at just the younger’s soft voice calling him by that cute endearment. 

  
  


“Use your spit to make the slide easier. Tighten your grip just a little, sweetheart. Yes, like that. _Fuck_ , that’s good.” He said through an exhale, closing his eyes as Yangyang’s fist closed around him tighter, the friction excruciatingly delicious. 

  
  
  


Yangyang jerked his slick cock slowly, the pace agonizing but the younger’s concentrated expression was so endearing Donghyuck didn’t have the heart to tell him to speed up. Yangyang gazed at the older man’s flushed cock and back up to his face slack with pleasure and tilted his head curiously. 

  
  


There were the tell-tale signs of pleasure as a pearly white substance leaked from the head of his cock, Donghyuck’s chest labored beneath him. Yangyang was eager to taste him, growing inquisitive about what kind of flavor the liquid held. 

  
  
  


He slowly brought his head down, glancing at Donghyuck’s shut eyes apprehensively before giving a kittenish lick, the milky cum thick on his tongue. Donghyuck gasped at the wet feeling on his cock and shuddered violently when he opened his eyes and Yangyang was laying between his legs, smacking his lips as he evaluated the taste. 

  
  
  


He blinked thoughtfully at the saltiness on his taste buds, before feeling Donghyuck’s cock throb in his grasp making him blink in surprise before he glanced up at the lavender haired boy. The witch’s eyes were dark and held a famished glint within them as he gently placed a hand on Yangyang’s head and guided his lips back to his straining arousal. 

  
  


“You want to know how to please me angel? I’ll teach you. Although you’re smart enough to figure it out without my help.” He rasped as Yangyang obediently licked along the crown and fisted his dick with a firm grip. Donghyuck breathed heavily, his grip tightening subconsciously at every wet press of the precious boy's tongue and every approval seeking glance.

  
  


“Look beautiful like this Yangyang, _so so so beautiful._ ” He said reverently, Yangyang’s face flushed as he continued his ministrations with a pleased look. “Why don’t you wrap your lips around it baby hmm? Take more of my cock into your soft mouth, that’d really make me feel good.” He said in a deep voice causing the brown haired boy to shiver before he removed his lips and nodded. 

  
  
  


He lowered his head back onto the flushed crown and wrapped his lips around like his boyfriend had said, “Take a deep breath and then hold it, relax your throat so it can slide in easier, sweetheart.” Yangyang did as he was told and slid Donghyuck more into his throat, his mouth unfamiliar with the stretch but he gazed at the older with trust shining in his eyes.

  
  


Donghyuck groaned and fisted his hair, panting heavily as he restrained himself from fucking the younger’s warm, tight mouth. “Just bob your head along it now, be careful with your teeth, if you can’t fit everything just use your hand to stroke the rest.” He said painfully, cursing as Yangyang immediately began bobbing his head and fisting his cock.

  
  


Yangyang paid mind to Donghyuck’s words about relaxing his throat and eagerly bobbed his head around the length, his tongue curling along it naturally and stroking the small amount he had left with little to no finesse. The younger was sliding his mouth along his length and his effort alone made Donghyuck’s gut clench but he wanted to continue to teach the younger properly.

  
  


His selfish desire to cum leading him to continue to direct the younger’s actions shamelessly. “Hollow your cheeks for me sweet, pretty baby. Like you’re sucking at one of those popsicles from the market.” He said breathlessly, moaning lowly as Yangyang learned how to do that as well, properly sucking his dick now, with an eager, sloppy technique. 

  
  
  


After a few moments Yangyang pulled his mouth off, lips puffy from his indecent actions and saliva connecting to his lips, brown eyes swallowed by darkness. “Am I doing it right? Does it feel good?” He rasped, throat sore, and jaw aching from his continued job. Donghyuck’s lips curled into a pleased smile, nodding furtively, and stroking the smaller boy’s hair. 

  
  
  


“Yes, you’re doing so good. Making me feel _so good_ angel. Going to cum soon, can I cum all over your face?” He asked, roaming his hungry eyes over the chocolate haired boy’s clean, unblemished face. 

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded approvingly and had a cute smile on his lips at his appraisal before beginning to suck at him again. Donghyuck couldn’t help but watch him, his eyelashes growing wet as he shoved his cock down his throat, the obscene bulge in his cheeks, the way he pulled off with a gasp only to lick up the shaft and fist his cock roughly, doe eyes glistening as he glanced up at him. 

  
  


His head rolled back, image searing into the back of his eyelids to remember again during his own private time as his hips bucked instinctively, chasing the younger’s warmth. “Gonna cum soon Yangie.” He warned breathlessly, flames roaring furiously in his abdomen. 

  
  
  


“Want it all over my face, babe.” The younger gasped out as he rubbed his tongue over the crown and Donghyuck groaned again loudly, hips twitching as he came in thick ropes, sperm bursting onto the younger’s tongue and the sides of his cheeks. 

  
  


Yangyang hummed, pleased with his first ever successful performance and instinctively swallowed the substance, pursing his lips at the bitter flavor but watching as the witch’s chest heaved and gazed at him desirably with a smirk on his inflamed lips. He gently released the spent cock and lifted himself from between his thighs, wiping at the cum on his cheeks to suck the leftover liquid into his mouth. 

  
  


Donghyuck watched the younger’s provocative display in disbelief, _was this really the angel who hadn’t even known how to please him a few moments ago?_ He shuddered at the knowledge that the more the younger learned, the easier it would be for him to wrap him around his finger. 

  
  
  


“So glad I learned how to please you, hyung.” The other purred with a coy smile. Donghyuck cursing lowly at the sudden use of an honorific, rising upwards to pull Yangyang’s black sweater off before tugging off his jeans. Yangyang was left naked over his lap as he kissed him fiercely. 

  
  


Yangyang pulled his arms around himself, grinding against Donghyuck’s lap, the older inhaling sharply at the touch but easily returning the lovely boy’s affection, wrapping his toned arms around the younger’s small waist. 

  
  
  


The hunter pulled away from him slowly, pausing when he was just a few inches away from his face and pursed his lips nervously. “ _You’re so handsome,_ Donghyuck.” He whispered, eyes displaying his deep attraction to the older. 

  
  


  
The purple haired man’s mouth grew dry as he dropped his gaze down to the younger’s flushed looking lips before brushing his nose against his and watching as his eyes fluttered close in anticipation before closing the distance. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips chastely, the other sliding a hand through his hair to deepen the kiss. 

  
  


He stroked at the skin of his waist affectionately as he pushed him against the floor of the car, the younger letting out a soft sound of surprise. He was going to allow his selfishness to rule over his nerves this time, as he was too busy being ecstatic over Yangyang being so intimate with him. 

  
  


He slid a hand along Yangyang’s bare thigh and the hazel haired boy’s breath hitched, he had purposefully kept some distance between their lower halves but grew impatient and pressed himself against his erection purposefully. 

  
  


Yangyang’s chest was heaving, making pleased noises in the back of his throat. He pulled away from their fierce kisses, saliva still attached to their lips and gazed at him with a molten heat in those shining irises.

“ _Donghyuck._ ” he breathed out, affected by the older’s firm body hovering over his. 

  
  
  


“Can I touch you here Yangie?” He whispered, forehead still leaning against the other’s as he nudged at his dick. Yangyang gulped and let out a breathy “ _please_ ” of consent. Donghyuck slowly grasped the boy’s cock in a firm grip, the excess precum letting him have a nice slide as Yangyang’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted in ecstasy. 

  
  
  


He stroked the younger slowly, cherishing his time to explore Yangyang’s delicious reactions as he gazed at his face openly, greedily taking in every twitch of his facial muscles, every gasp on his petal pink lips. “ Does it feel good, baby?” He murmured affectionately, eyes glowing with pride when Yangyang nodded eagerly. 

  
  


“ _So good,_ not going to last long.” The younger whimpered as he tightened his arms around his neck and buried his face in his nape. The boy’s responsiveness stoked at the flames licking within him, he couldn’t help how he was panting with need as if Yangyang was the one stroking him instead. 

  
  
  


“ _So beautiful_ , I’m so blessed to be able to touch you like this, such a _cute_ little sheep.” He praised into his ear, eyes darkening as the younger trembled and whined beneath him. “I-I, I’m going to cum Hyuckie, _please_. _Please_ don’t stop, _please keep talking._ ” He pleaded quietly, muscles spasming as he neared the cusp of his release. 

  
  
  


“Of course, my love. Cum for me, I promise I’ll always take care of you. _I love you so much baby_.” He continued adoringly as he fisted the younger’s cock roughly, his own toes curling as Yangyang arched and came all over his abdomen with a melodic moan, his arms tightening around him fiercely. 

  
  
  


Yangyang shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm, sweet breath fanning at his boyfriend’s neck as he leaned his forehead on the older’s shoulder. Donghyuck pressed kisses onto his face and shoulders, whispering sweet nothings as he came down from his high. 

  
  


Yangyang removed his face slowly and made a soft noise of realization, one that resembled a kitten’s sneeze. “ _Fuck_ , we’ll probably have to use napkins to clean up.” Yangyang said sheepishly, Donghyuck smiling down at him before he kissed him lovingly.

  
  


“It’s fine, babe. You can just use my shirt, I can just wear the jacket on the way back. Kinda impressed that no one called the cops with how loud you were being.” Donghyuck teased impishly, Yangyang rolling his eyes fondly as the older wiped away his cum before he tugged the older back to lay beside him so he could rest on top of him.

  
  


Yangyang tugged the grey blanket over them, nuzzling into Donghyuck’s chest while the older trailed his lips along his forehead, and stroked at his lower back. “We’ll just stay here for a little bit before heading back. I promise.” Yangyang said bashfully, Donghyuck nodded with a besotted look as he gazed at his lover’s peaceful expression.

  
  


It felt nice to just hold someone and be held so tenderly in return, Donghyuck once again counting his blessings starting with when he met Yangyang and ending at meeting the three other kindred spirits he had met along the way.

  
  


“What do you think of your scars anyway?” Donghyuck asked after a long moment with such _genuine_ curiosity it made Yangyang smile while he laid his head on his chest with his eyes closed.

  
  


“What do you mean?” Yangyang asked softly, tracing over Donghyuck’s collar bones while the witch trailed his hands along the ridges of his spine. 

  
  


“I mean well, some people view them as memories or trophies...I don’t know, I just wanted to know what kind of meaning, if any, you associated with them.” The lavender haired man said sheepishly, Yangyang humming thoughtfully as he paused his motions and gazed at his hands.

  
  


“I think I’d just look at them as they were given to me which is: lessons.” Yangyang mused as he shuffled upwards to point out a small scar on his right side that had two little indentations.

  
  


“This was from an arrow that my sister shot from over two hundred feet away...it was kind of a chaotic lesson afterwards considering getting an arrow to the side and bleeding profusely is like the _worst_ kind of practice day.” Yangyang said lightly with an amused smile as Donghyuck stared at the mesmerizing scar and thumbed at it gently.

  
  


It almost resembled two little wings, Donghyuck glancing upwards and catching Yangyang’s expectant gaze with a smitten look. “A lesson that left you with two butterfly wings left behind on your skin. _I think they’re all beautiful.”_ The witch said affectionately, Yangyang blushing at the unexpected reaction to what he thought was just a funny looking scar.

  
  
  


Yangyang dipped his head to hide his smile against Donghyuck’s gorgeous tan skin, his hands tightening around his waist. Donghyuck trailed his lips along his head, his fingers toying with the chain around Yangyang’s neck. A dreamy, dopey smile of his own on his lips as _Die for you_ by The Weeknd began playing from his phone.

He smiled absently, his fingers absently writing the title over and over into the dip along Yangyang’s back. If there were a spell to freeze time he’d have done it a million times over just to stay in these moments with his boyfriend. To keep him happy and for him to feel the depth of his love, to stare at the sight of his perfect, disciplined body and his bright smile. 

  
  
  


_Even though we're going through it_

_And it makes you feel alone_

_Just know that I would die for you_

_Baby I would die for you,_

_The distance and the time between us_

_It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby_

_I would die for you_

_Baby I would die for you_

  
  


He lifted Yangyang’s head, the hunter glancing at him curiously, Donghyuck’s eyes roaming over his face, briefly glimpsing at the strong aura that surrounded his entire being and feeling his breath catch in his throat. 

  
  


He _would_. He _absolutely_ would. If it meant that Yangyang could avoid gaining another scar from another lesson, as beautiful as they were they came from mistakes that left him to experience some form of pain. He didn’t want Yangyang to suffer anymore. He would _lie_ , _die_ , and even _kill_ for him just as the song said. 

  
  
  


But he wouldn’t let it get to that point.

Agnes had told him he would need to protect his coven and more when the time came. Donghyuck didn’t know exactly _when_ it would happen but he could feel that it was soon, at times being struck with a feeling of _wrongness_ in the middle of the night, like someone had done something they weren’t supposed to. 

  
  
  


Whoever they were they would pay the price of their actions. That was what he knew for certain as well. In the meantime he would prepare himself for the battle ahead, Yangyang’s glorious light standing before him in his sights at all times. 

  
  
  


Till the very end.

  
—

  
In an apartment in Neo City, twenty minutes before the witching hour.

  
  


A woman with porcelain skin and raven colored hair murmured quietly to herself as she finished lighting candles that were placed in the form of a pentagram, in the center was a golden chalice and above it was a goat skull and a Celtic cross made from stone. She smiled as she lit the last one, a brief, harsh knock heard at her door. Her head turned to the side before she rose steadily, striding over to open the door slightly.

  
  
  


Only a sliver of light from the hallway poured into her dark apartment, meeting the gaze of another dark haired girl with sun kissed skin. Her dark red lips quirked into a complacent expression the other woman standing opposite her with her eyebrow raised impatiently.

  
  


“Soyeon.” She purred appeasingly, the woman with the dark bob nodding evenly. “Are you going to open up anytime soon? We don’t have time to waste Soojin.” She scolded firmly, Soojin’s lower lip jutting out petulantly before she unhooked the chain on her door and allowed the younger to march quickly into the apartment.

  
  


She huffed in displeasure, crossing her arms as the woman removed her black, leather, mini backpack, kneeling down to fill the bowl with acacia, checking that they had oil of Abramelin before she removed her dark corduroy jacket. Soojin stepped into her kitchen to unsheathe the kitchen knife from its wooden holder, going over to kneel beside the older witch.

  
  


“Are you going to do the _honors,_ baby?” She asked salaciously, dragging her lips along the younger’s bare shoulders and tugging aside her black tank top to kiss above her collarbone, satisfied with the clear marks from her lipstick.

Soyeon glanced at her with a small amount of amusement, taking the knife and grabbing Soojin’s palm, she kissed the warm skin before slicing open the flesh and allowing it to pool into the golden chalice.

  
  


“Will you cut me then?” Soyeon asked softly, Soojin smiling at her affectionately before she leaned over to kiss her adoringly. She brushed aside her hair and deepened the kiss, Soyeon humming appreciatively at the touch. She pulled away and stared at her through half lidded eyes as she slowly cut across her palm, Soyeon wincing at the sting.

  
  


“We’ve waited _so long_ for something like this. We’ve been given important instructions and he will reward us handsomely. Don’t be afraid, love.” Soojin whispered soothingly as she put down the knife and wrapped gauze around her girlfriend’s wound. Soyeon’s lips pressed together noncommittally before she nodded. 

  
  


“I know. I believe in his power and I’ve waited so long to have the will to bring him back onto this Earth. I cried for _days_ when I heard his voice in my dreams, Soojinnie. He was so _impressive_ and _awesome_ , I still feel unworthy of this chance but I know we’ll make him proud.” She whispered back shakily, Soojin smiling at her before she nodded.

  
  


“ _We will_.” She confirmed with absolute certainty as she gripped the end of the gauze with her teeth and cut off the excess, finishing wrapping her palm neatly. They joined hands and raised their free palms upwards, closing their eyes and exhaling as the clock struck three.

  
  
  


“ _It’s time_. Remember the incantation.” Soojin said softly, kissing her girlfriend’s hand as the other nodded and caught her gaze. They exchanged a wordless promise before their eyes closed again in concentration.

  
  


“ _Te invoco apro fundus inferni, Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae. Ad constringendum, ad ligandum eos pariter et solvendum: Et ad congregandum eos coram me._ ” They said in unison, their palms squeezing together harshly from their nerves as a high ringing noise began echoing through the room, the ground underneath them vibrating strongly as they finished their incantation.

  
  
  


The ringing grew to an unsupportable level, the shrill sound echoing in their eardrums making them wince strongly, their head bowing under the pain as their hands glowed a bright violet, the flames on the candles dancing abnormally until they became a pitch black color. 

  
  


“Soojin, Soojin it’s working! We have to bind his power to us NOW!” Soyeon gasped uneasily, her girlfriend lifting their joined hands as their frames shook with the immense pressure and heat surrounding their bodies.

  
  


  
“ _Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae, Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae, Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae.”_ Soojin repeated firmly, Soyeon parroting her words with an atrocious sickness settling in her abdomen that made her hunch over as she whispered the words desperately.

  
  
Their bones creaked under the compulsion to press their head against the floor in submission, the entity _forcing them_ to submit instead, Soojin screaming shrilly as her head smashed against the floor. Soyeon shouted the spell desperately eventually caving as well as her magic alone was not strong enough to hold against it.

Under it’s power their bodies seized and shook from fulguration, blood seeping out of their eyes and ears as they choked loudly, the shrill ringing bursting their eardrums before they collapsed from the pain, screaming hysterically as they were picked off the ground from an unseen force and thrown viciously around the room like rag dolls.

  
  
  


They soon were dropped harshly with a booming _thud_ against the floorboards, their bodies lifeless and throats torn open with gruesome, deep claw marks, the shaking of the room and the ringing noise dissipating into an eery calm that settled over the apartment like a veil.

  
  
  


The flames remained black, the Earth parted to reveal its molten core as an inky shadow slinked from the opening and the ground sealed itself whole while it hovered above the bodies.

The shadow swayed slowly above their figures with snake-like elegance, it’s head tilted as if amused by the sight before it tested the boundaries of the devil’s trap.

  
  


The sigil smudging away as easy as dust, the shadow looming as it stepped over their discarded forms, gliding slowly across the floor as it expanded and deflated as if it were taking in the air, for this was the first time in _eight years_ that it had passed through to the mortal realm.

  
  


_This time as well, with it’s own agenda that would result in more blood spilled in the notorious Neo City._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 💓 I edited slightly, plus updated tags lmao. A lot of the magic so far has been quite tame lots of energy work and things like that, inspired by the videos that I personally watch on youtube. Credits to Lune innate asmr for her spiritual and energy healing videos that inspired me for this chapter. I believe Donghyuck’s character is just a really helpful and kind soul who uses his gifts to heal others and cleanse them, but don’t worry we’re going to see lots of different types of magic soon (that Donghyuck will also do 🤠), that end with the witches is just the beginning!


	6. What will it take to make you capitulate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍂🎃 Hello I’m back again with another huge update ✨✨ this chapter will be split into two parts, the next one uploaded soon! So sorry for the wait, ahhh time goes by so fast 🥺 I originally didn’t think I’d actually extend into spooky season but it seems I will 👉🏼👈🏼  
> Today’s upload is during the first week of fall as well as Libra season 🕸👀 All of my fellow libra’s have a wonderful birthday 🍁✨ Title is from We appreciate power by Grimes ft. Hana. I believe I will upload the ending during the same season as the final chapter in this fic. A lot of scenes have already been written it’s just piecing it together and editing that is such a long process especially now that my fall semester has started. Which reminds me I think a tentative number for the complete chapters including an epilogue will be about ten or eleven? As you know each upload is pretty hefty, so I think it’ll end around those numbers. I had to cut this chapter bc I feel like the attention span required for this fic is astronomical, sheesh. But so much is being set up and I hope you look forward to all of the drama 🥺
> 
> Forgive me for the shameless promo but I have started uploading my drag racing, enemies to lovers 00-line poly fic here [The way he plays with hearts, instead of playing with his toys ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540516) if you are looking for something to read while you wait for this particular fic 👀🥰 
> 
> During the last chapter I didn’t include any warnings because I really wanted that ending to be super shocking but from now on I will include extra warnings. I’ve mentioned them in the tags but every chapter doesn’t contain all of those so if I had to rate this chapter like a tv show it’d definitely be MA-LSV as in mature content with explicit sexual content, language, and descriptions of violence. trigger warnings for: mentions of blood, descriptions of sleep paralysis and panic attacks, graphic descriptions of injuries and dead bodies, if you would like to skip the porn its at the very end (just know they love each other v much).  
> Thank you for your continued support 💖🌙

_  
Two days before the summoning ritual._

_  
Ah, libra season._ The time when Yangyang truly feels more powerful, like every step he takes is the right one. If there were ever a time to face the demon it would be that time but unfortunately, the demon king is a total buzzkill and afraid of a Libra when it’s at their strongest.

  
Even with pressing matters coming to a head, Yangyang had settled into a sort of established routine with all his boyfriend’s. He and Jeno had lunch during the week during his lunch break, Donghyuck came over on the weekends due to his classes and shifts at the magic shop, and Renjun came along with Jaemin almost every night to lay beside him as he slept.

He knew that Renjun and Jaemin went over to the magic shop or Jeno’s pack house to bother them when they had time, he also knew Jeno visited Donghyuck at the shop after his classes to leave him with coffee or some sweet baked treats.

  
  


Things were quiet lately and _unnervingly_ calm, even with Donghyuck cleansing his aura every week for a good night's rest, he still had disturbances although they were brief. Strong images flashing in his mind or a surge of intense emotions welling within him with enough force to make him jolt awake with a sharp inhale.

  
  


He felt as though something _important_ had happened during his sleep cycle, those emotions and bits of images he saw during REM sleep leaving him with a puzzled frown when he woke up most mornings. He didn’t know what it was but there was something _off_ about it.

It felt like watching storm clouds approach on the horizon, like the moment just before lightning struck and the air was still and charged. Yangyang was waiting for _something_ , for whatever looming shoe that was above his head to just smack him down already because he was tired of waiting.

  
Yangyang had trained restlessly over the uneventful weeks to ease some of the tension beneath his skin, feeling a lot better after each practice when sweat cooled over him and his calloused hands held steady as he notched arrows within his wooden bows. His father had mercifully held off on his punishment because he was busy speaking with different covens to coerce them into giving them any information they could.

  
His father, although not very fond of Magic’s, had a reserved few that he liked and trusted, Yangyang seeing him murmur into the phone in his office with his laptop open and missing persons fliers scattered all throughout his black, metallic desk into the late hours of the night.

  
  


Yangyang tried not to feel guilty whenever he saw him, whenever he went over to say good night Ten always kissed him on the forehead with an easy, nonplussed smile like he was assuring him that _he_ was fine and everything was fine. But he could still see the tension held in his shoulders or the burning gaze behind his soft smile, each day a new strand of grey settling within his raven tresses making Yangyang’s grip tighten on his long blades.

  
  


Whatever came next, Yangyang would ensure his father was at the back of the battle lines, his father’s stubbornness would lead him to insist on standing at the front but he wouldn’t allow it.

_This_ _thing, this event, this war,_ or whatever it may be, _Yangyang_ would be the only one standing at the front lines.

  
  


As grateful as he was for everyone’s involvement, he was the only person in his family who had seen the demon king's treachery in the flesh. If he had as influential a part as everyone suggested then he would be sure to keep it that way.

  
  


Yangyang removed his golden, circular frames from his eyes after staring at his laptop screen and searching through missing person’s databases for hours. He rubbed over his tired, sore eyes with his hands, fumbling for his eye drops as they stung from the dryness when the small, plastic bottle was suddenly curled into his palm.

  
  


He lifted his gaze with a smile, meeting the beautiful, dark irises of Jaemin who leaned down to kiss him softly as Yangyang sighed silently into the touch. His hand tilted his chin to adjust the angle, the touch affectionate and warm even if his hands were not. After they pulled away, Yangyang exhaled in amusement at the sight of Renjun holding a medium sized glass bottle of tequila behind the younger vampire.

  
  


“It’s Friday night, love. Let’s not waste it doing what you do everyday. Let me make you a drink.” Renjun said impishly with a wicked grin, Yangyang blinking rapidly as he finished putting in his eye drops, rising from his desk chair with a small smile.

He stretched tiredly, his bones cracking audibly, Jaemin eyeing the sliver of skin that peaked out from under his white v-neck sweater with varying shades of brown stripes along the middle, adjusting it from where it fell off his shoulder with a reluctant sigh. “I guess one drink couldn’t hurt.” Yangyang said softly, reaching over to wrap his arms around Renjun’s neck and kiss him.

He tried to display as much gratitude and adoration in the touch as possible, he didn’t know how to thank him for doing something so simple without revealing just how tired he was to the vampire. Renjun already worried about him enough, he just wanted to melt into his arms for a few minutes and forget about it all while the older stroked along the side of his nape with his cool fingers.

Yangyang pulled away and rubbed his thumb along his cheek bone with a fond smile, “My dad bought some new wine. Down to sneak it from the liquor cabinet?” Yangyang asked playfully, Renjun chuckling lightly as he agreed.

Yangyang wished selfishly that life could stay the way that it was. Draped across his boyfriend’s and letting them support his emotional needs before fulfilling his physical ones in the safety of his room. It was only inevitable that the endless silence within his bubble would burst and reveal the true mess that awaited him.

Yangyang’s phone rang after clinking his glass against his boyfriend’s flutes of burgundy liquid, the alcohol right at the tip of his lips before it vibrated before him on his bed. He paused and glanced at the caller ID, surprised to find his sister’s name listed there so late at night. He passed along his blue, frosted, _I love New York_ shot glass to Jaemin as he swiped across the screen to answer it.

  
  


“Hello?” He asked concernedly, his sister exhaling noticeably on the other side before she responded, “You know the club _Hellfire?_ ” Yiren asked curtly, Yangyang blinking in surprise before he sat up seriously.

“Yeah, what about it? Did something happen?” He asked attentively, Renjun staring at him intently as Jaemin paused from where he was lifting his wine glass to his mouth.

There was a small pause before Yiren sighed tiredly, “I’m gonna need your help ge. There’s been an altercation.” She grumbled hesitantly, Yangyang smiling fondly at her reluctance despite himself. “I’ll be right there.” He answered assuringly, his sister thanking him briefly before they hung up. He rose from the bed, striding to the closet swiftly and pulling on jeans and a thicker, dark woolen sweater.

  
  


“I’m sorry. Something’s happened at that club, if Yiren called me it means that somebody’s been injured.” Yangyang said apologetically as he plopped onto the bed to lace up his black, leather Doc Martin’s, Renjun glancing at Jaemin worriedly.

“Hellfire is a Magic’s only club isn’t it? And you think somebody’s been injured?” The silver haired man asked concernedly as he flitted over to Yangyang’s closet to throw Jaemin a jacket and pull on a hoodie himself. Yangyang nodded as he placed a steel handled hunting knife with the blade folded into the handle into his boot, rising up to snatch his keys off the desk as Jaemin downed his wine and the shot of tequila before he shucked on Yangyang’s dark denim jacket.

Yangyang felt a sense of unease as they made their way to the club, wondering why he felt so nervous about a call that he had received on multiple occasions but now that he thought about it, nothing significant had happened within the Magic community as of late. They were only dealing with the current issues of the witches and locating the book but no other Magic had called to ask them for help during that time.

It was quite unusual because they usually got calls like that one almost every two weeks, some sort of altercation happening amongst them that required their involvement or guidance. Yangyang wondered what it was about, how serious it was, if he should allow Renjun and Jaemin to join him or if he should have them stay behind. His mind simply seemed to never stop racing, ever since that day he was constantly questioning everything he knew.

He should’ve known that this call would only be the start of everything else.

When they arrived at the street of the club, Yangyang’s first order of business was to pay for the street meter (grumbling and cursing all the while), then he turned to his boyfriends who were outside of the car and pointed for them to wait there sternly. “I don’t know what happened and I don’t want to risk you coming into contact with something. Just wait here. I’ll be back.” Yangyang said as if he were talking to two children, Renjun frowning at him in displeasure but Jaemin pulled him back to the car obediently.

Yangyang crossed the calm street, spotting his sister on the opposite side in a well lit alley beside a tall building, he could spot her rust colored hoodie from a mile away, his lips curling fondly as he approached the small, dark colored gate that ended at his waist to the alley, pausing to take in the noticeable glittering in the air before he crossed the threshold.

He noted that it was warding to keep away humans, any non-magic wouldn’t be able to spot the area unless they were trained to like Yangyang, they would naturally feel a repelling force guiding their eyes and bodies away. But he couldn’t help but squint slightly as the warding was glimmering much more strongly than others, suggesting that there was warding for more than just humans in place.

His boots traveled silently over the ground, taking in the sight of less than a handful of people standing against the wall and meeting their gaze with a smile as they recognized him. He smiled back as he reached his sister, “What are we looking at?” Yangyang asked as he stood beside Yiren who had been chatting avidly with the owner of the club _Mingyu_ and some other witnesses who had stuck around to describe the scene to them.

Yiren glanced up from her pink colored notepad with a crescent moon at the top of the page, it’s contents full of black ink as she greeted him with a half smile.

“Luckily no one is fatally injured or requires any immediate medical attention. It was however, _startling_ , and someone was indeed hurt for a short amount of time. We have one victim of assault and this club as you can imagine, is underground, only two emergency exits which meant that when a smoke bomb went off after the attack, no one in there could escape from whatever effects it would have. The effects weren’t lethal as I mentioned, but no one remembers anything that happened _before_ or _after_ the smoke bomb.” Yiren said glancing over her notes, Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully.

“That’s pointing towards witch.” Yangyang noted wearily as Yiren nodded firmly. Yangyang turned to the owner, “What time did this happen?” He asked concernedly, the sun kissed man running a hand through his hair as he answered him.

“It was only about 40 minutes ago. I closed the club early because I was worried about what might’ve been in that smoke….even more so now knowing it was done by a witch.” Mingyu said with a disappointed shake of his head.

  
  
  


“Yiren told me its effects are harmless besides the memory loss but I want to have it looked at properly, just to be sure.” Mingyu said pleadingly, Yangyang nodding at him assuringly.

“We can take a look, make sure it’s not poisonous to anybody. Would you happen to have a list of people attending? To make sure that there are no side effects that are unaccounted for.” Yangyang said politely, Mingyu nodded with a relieved look.

  
  
  


“Yes, everyone who attends the club is a member and they check in with their phones. I could email you the list by the end of the night. _Thank you so much_ , this isn’t the first time I’ve called the Qian’s to deal with something but I’m always grateful that you handle any issues.” The dark haired man said warmly, Yangyang feeling his shoulders straighten pridefully as he shook his hand.

  
  


They excused themselves from the man, Yiren raising an eyebrow at him. “You got gas masks in your car?” She asked curiously, Yangyang tilting his head as he tried to recall before she scoffed and patted his shoulder.

“What are you _an amateur?_ Allow me to handle this.” She said with a smirk as Yangyang rolled his eyes lightly and trailed after her towards her yellow beetle.

  
  


Yiren popped open her trunk and handed him a mask, he quickly pulled it on over his head as they entered the club, Mingyu graciously turning on the lights as Yiren tested the air for any kind of poisonous substance.

“The victim is still around. A little shaken up but she’s fine.” Yiren said casually as she moved the device around near the walls, Yangyang humming thoughtfully as he checked behind the long, glassy metal bar. “What do you think of those wards by the front?” Yangyang asked curiously, his sister glancing at him as she considered his question.

  
  


“Really strong. A little _too_ strong for just a club...one of the people in attendance told me they put up more after the incident...I think they’re supposed to ward off witches.” Yiren said wisely, Yangyang humming in agreement. He had already been suspecting as much...apparently Mingyu did too.

  
  


It’d make the most sense considering witches would be able to completely bypass the bouncer at the front, which most likely meant that whoever came to the club wasn’t even a member as if they were, they’d leave a trace behind. These witches seemed keen on not leaving any loose ends so Yangyang doubted that they would be so sloppy.

  
  


She finished checking the large empty space, dark tables full of abandoned half-full glasses of dark liquid and red, velvet couches looked lonely in what was typically a lively environment. Yangyang confirmed with her that there were no toxic chemicals in the air that the small, hand held machine could detect.

  
  


“There could still be something left though. We should tell Mingyu to leave his place open for a few days. Send somebody to clean properly.” She said as they stepped back out into the cool night’s air, Yangyang pulling off his mask with a nod.

  
  


“We should send Xiaojun ge, he’s been feeling a little _stressed_ lately.” Yangyang said with a bright grin, Yiren huffing out a laugh as she agreed enthusiastically. They moved on to their next order of business, clarifying the story with the victim.

  
  
  


“Our victim is a female, a vampire, and a frequent visitor of the club. Her name is Cho Miyeon.” Yiren informed him quietly as they approached a woman dressed in a red, off the shoulder mini dress, sitting anxiously in a black folding chair against the wall of the club with a grey colored, knitted blanket over her shoulders.

  
  
  


“ _Miyeon_.” Yangyang acknowledged politely as he stood before her, the woman glancing up from her lap to shake his hand timidly. “Hello. Sorry to make you wait and recount this story again, could you tell me what happened?” He asked softly, the woman nodding furtively, her diamond earrings swinging with the movement.

  
  


“It’s fine. It happened so fast that maybe by telling you I’ll be able to remember what happened...it was about 10:40, _maybe?_ I was just sitting in one of the lounge chairs with a few friends, they only left for a moment to get more drinks when these two…” She squinted up at the sky as she tried to remember, her leg jiggling nervously as she sighed heavily when she couldn’t.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, I can’t remember what they looked like or what gender or anything. I just know I wasn’t afraid when they approached me, we must’ve chatted about something before there was a needle jabbed into my arm and a hand over my mouth so I couldn’t scream.” Miyeon recalled with her lips pressing together abashedly. Yiren gently took her hand to which the brunette glanced up and smiled at her gratefully.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry to say that I’m not much help even if it did happen to me. They took my blood and then blew some kind of powder into my face...it disoriented me so I couldn’t retaliate and then...there was just, all this _smoke_. Everyone scrambled to leave the club after they used some kind of smoke bomb so I don’t remember what they look or sound like but I know they took my blood.” Miyeon said certainly with a puzzled frown, Yangyang glancing at his sister who met his gaze knowingly.

  
  


“Thank you for your time. That gas was harmless so you don’t have to worry about any repercussions on your health. We will be sure to let you know when we find out who did this.” Yiren said kindly as Yangyang offered her his number to keep in contact. She took it with a grateful smile, hugging them both before she walked off to join a group of women who hugged her warmly, sending them grateful glances as they walked away.

  
  
  


Yangyang walked his sister to her car, Yiren staring at her notes thoughtfully, “What are the chances she was a pure blood?” Yiren asked after a moment as she finished closing up her trunk with the items they had used tucked safely into her dividers under a heathered gray cover. Yangyang met her gaze evenly, not liking the pit that had formed in his stomach at her question.

  
  
  


“I’m thinking 100%.” He said objectively, Yiren nodding slowly as she patted Yangyang’s shoulder. “Seems like we aren’t going to be unemployed any longer, ge.” She said with a small huff before she entered her beetle, Yangyang waving at her from the rear view mirror as she left the parking lot.

He walked back over to his car, keeping his face impassive as he shut the door behind him and faced his boyfriend’s.

  
  
  


He glanced over their shadowed features before he exhaled silently, “We might find those witches sooner than I originally thought.” He said simply, Renjun and Jaemin exchanging concerned looks before their boyfriend started the car and headed back to his house.

It was an empty lead, Yangyang could already tell. They hadn’t left a trace, no one would be able to identify them or remember anything until it was too late and they had every piece of the puzzle. He knew what was next and prepared himself for another night spent trying to analyze their next move.

  
  


He _hated_ that he was about five steps behind them, wanted to know what exactly they had planned and when they were going to try and do the ritual when he realized there would be no telling. They had waited weeks to obtain the blood of a pure vampire, was it because they were inexperienced and afraid? Or was it because they were keeping a low profile and wanted to lose the scent off themselves from everyone in the Magic community?

  
  
  


Yangyang had to admit that they were quite incredible to evade detection for so long. But it would be soon. He had a feeling deep in his bones that they would be crossing paths sooner than he was prepared for.

  
  


He needed to listen to what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

-

_One day before the summoning ritual._

Donghyuck spread his hands out over the stones placed on the light wooden desk before him and exhaled deeply. A familiar magenta shade radiated from his palms, the pressure around the stones immense as his eyebrows furrowed harshly, sweat beading on his forehead before his shoulders slumped in resignation.

  
  


Yangyang had told him that his moonstone necklace seemed to work just fine, and Donghyuck being as eager as he was, decided to try and concentrate his energy into forging three other protective charms for his boyfriends. Not realizing that it would obviously _exhaust him_ in the process.

He didn’t care however, working as relentlessly as possible to create the different pieces of jewelry for them. He enjoyed having something to put his mind on instead of wallowing in self pity and horrendous guilt...although those thoughts did follow him as he laid his head to rest at night.

  
  
  


He was proud of his immense progress in terms of building upon his abilities in the last few years, proud of his position in his coven’s shop dealing with potions and protection charms but he couldn’t help but grow more and more interested in all of the other different kinds of magic.

He wanted to learn about the defensive type of magic recently more than anything. He supposed because of how in touch he was to energies and auras now, he could sense disturbances in his area or as he walked past others he was able to sense their guilt or frustrations. It made him weary, sensing the hostility or awful energies surrounding him, made his fingers twitch with the need to protect himself but he didn’t exactly know how.

  
  


He’d spent the last few years trying to contain his magic that seemed to spark at the ends of his fingers whenever he experienced an influx of emotion. He had unintentionally set fire to things because of it, sparks flying off to land near a patch of dead leaves, sending the whole area ablaze. Luckily for him no one ever suffered whether through bodily means or property damage, managing to calm himself enough to douse the flames.

  
  


His control used to be razor thin but had expanded over time with enough knowledge to understand his own gifts. He didn’t understand to what lengths they reached, but he understood how to tap into it and put a lid on it which for that time, was a _huge_ blessing.

  
  


“If you keep trying to force your energies into those stones it’ll eventually just rebound off of you and impact other things. Plus... _you look constipated._ ” Chenle’s voice interrupted his musings before Donghyuck raised his head to scowl at him lightly. The younger witch sat on the stool opposite him, his feet swinging lightly as he gazed at him with a playful grin.

  
  


“ _Well then_ , please share your wisdom with the less gifted. Since you have your degree and know everything.” Donghyuck grumbled bitterly, Chenle shaking his head at him fondly, his white bucket hat shadowing his eyes slightly.

  
  
  


“Um, _my high school degree_ you mean?” He countered with a scoff, “And I honestly don’t know that much, but I have been trying to work through as many sections of magic as possible. Charms and protection sigils were some of the first things I learned. And uh...that bit about rebounding magic to other objects and people I know from experience.” Chenle shared sheepishly, Donghyuck smiled slightly at the younger.

  
  
  


“Which is why we have called for this lesson.” A man with honey brown hair interrupted with a kind smile, he was dressed comfortably in a huge dark colored hoodie as he entered the back of the magic shop with the rest of the members trailing in after him.

  
  


Donghyuck perked up at the sight of his Supreme and fellow coven members, Chenle hopping off the stool to stand across from him as less than a dozen people shuffled around tables and pulled out stools, the metal scraping against the floor noisily. A girl with faded blue hair in an edgy bob cut smiled as she sat beside him, Donghyuck smiling back at her warmly.

  
  


“You really think Taeil hyung called this meeting through sheer coincidence?” He whispered to the girl beside him conspiratorially, his friend giving him a look of disbelief before she shook her head, her tresses swaying across her collarbone.

“ _No way_. Did you notice the wards around our shop? As Supreme he must’ve worked really hard to ensure that they were impenetrable. That coven really fucked up by allowing us all to flounder in the dark. I’ve never seen so much paranoia.” Ryujin murmured back worriedly, Donghyuck’s lips pursing together in agreement before Taeil was raising his hand for their attention, all of them pausing in their fidgeting.

  
  


“Thank you for taking time out of your schedules to be here. I can’t just ignore the recent, imperative events and their impact on the community. I have so much talent here in this coven, with everyone focusing on varying subjects and improving at their own paces. I’ve tried my best to teach you the importance of control and also the essence of the light throughout your magic. Now I’ll teach you how to use your gifts with the most effective results.” He said as he drifted across the room to a steel cart full of small Magnolias in clay pots along with white candles in thick glass holders, passing them around till everyone had one.

  
  


Taeil smiled at them warmly as he stood in the middle of the room, “Sometimes you feel as though it’s easier to take the smooth, paved paths laid before you because you know what you’re getting and those paths seem “right”. However there are times that you have to go down the broken, untrodden paths instead and forge your own, regardless of if it seems wrong, as it might be the better option.”

  
  


All of the members listened attentively to him, his expression serene. “There was an important set of principles that my Supreme taught me that I believe you will all benefit in knowing.” He said as he slowly walked amongst each row of wooden desks.

“The first being that you cannot be kind with the intention of expecting kindness to be returned to you, for you will be _violently_ disappointed. The world does not care if you are the most benevolent and sacrificing soul, it will still stomp all over you because you thought that your actions would be rewarded instead of just doing it out of the goodness of your heart.” His words making Donghyuck nod absently in agreement.

  
“Magic is the same. You cannot expect your magic to do everything for you, cannot expect it to work if all your doing is demanding for it to give solutions. You dedicate yourself to the light not because it is better than the dark, but because it places judgment upon your actions and satisfies your requests only based upon your will or your heart.” Their Supreme said avidly, Chenle taking in the words across from him with a thoughtful look.

  
  


“You work with what you’ve been given, there are witches who will always lose themselves in envy when they see that their abilities are not as developed as others, who feel that it is unfair that they are stuck crafting potions and relying on herbs instead of those who have sheer, blunt talent that only requires themselves.” Taeil said with disappointment.

“Mother Nature made it so that no matter what, you can always thrive and flourish using her gifts. You just need to put them in practice.” He concluded with a bright smile.

  
  
  
  


“Does anybody have any idea why I’d put a flower and a flame before you to teach you about the effectiveness of your gifts?” He asked searchingly, his gaze wandering over them to where Ryujin raised her hand avidly. He gestured to her lightly, Donghyuck staring at his friend attentively as she spoke.

“Will you teach us about how to channel our magic into energy to fulfill a purpose?” She asked with glimmering eyes, Donghyuck turning to their Supreme eagerly.

  
  


Taeil nodded with an approving smile, “Exactly right, although there is a notable difference in between _focusing_ and _channeling_ your energy.” He said lightly, standing at the front once again with his hands gesturing to their pots and the candle holder.

“Everyone here has the ability of pyrokinesis. I’m going to ask that you light your candles now, please.” He instructed as the witches all shuffled to shift their concentration towards the wick before them. Donghyuck waved his hand before it lightly, Chenle simply staring at the white wick before it lit at the same moment as his.

  
  


The smell of smoke from the flames entered his senses, Taeil opening the back door to let out the scent before he turned back to them with a smile. “We will gently ask the flower to excuse us momentarily while we use its essence to make the flame grow, and then vice versa use the fire to allow the flower to bloom.” He demonstrated with an easy gesture of his palm.

  
  


The fire grew till the top of his head with loud, crackling embers before extinguishing to the tiniest flame as the magnolia bloomed beautifully, cracking the clay pot with its sudden, momentous growth before he released the energy he had been using.

There was an excited murmuring through the room, Donghyuck smiling cheerfully before he gently asked the magnolia mentally for assistance as he waved upwards with his palm, the fire growing instantly before his eyes, the witch yelping slightly as it roared, the heat overwhelming him.

Chenle snickered as people at their table seared the ends of their hair or even their eyebrows, Taeil chuckling fondly as some of the members shrieked in alarm when the flames licked dangerously close along the sleeves of their clothes.

  
  


Donghyuck felt better watching the magnolia bloom slowly before his eyes as he controlled the energy to allow it to open at a glacial pace until the pot was full and the petals were a gorgeous, vibrant pink. Ryujin frowned heavily as she used too much energy to make the flower bloom quickly, the flower turning brown and lifeless in an instant.

Their Supreme helped them perfect their control till they could make a large, lively fire that bobbed and swayed with their every gesture and till the flower grew outside of the pot and had healthy, soft petals.

  
  


Donghyuck felt such a wonderful, positive response from all their members, their ability to control and channel their magic leaving them with hope to improve in various different fields. Everyone was clearly thrilled to have improved on such an important aspect of their magic, Donghyuck fidgeting excitedly with the thought of being able to finish those stone necklaces for his boyfriends.

  
  


He felt rejuvenated instead of exhausted after the lesson as he used another source of energy besides his own to aid him in accomplishing what he wanted to do. He bragged eagerly to Chenle who rolled his eyes at him fondly when the stones shimmered and hummed from being sealed with his protection as members of their coven started to file out of the shop.

  
  


He smiled to himself when he thought about using his newfound abilities to help Yangyang, staying in the store to pour over books about the theory while Ryujin put on some black gloves to spread the purple dye he had bought days before through his hair.

He felt his heart flutter when he thought about allowing his boyfriend to rest more and lessen his anxiety for what lay ahead, he also wondered about his reaction to the new color later that day.

  
  


The day had already been so perfect, he couldn't imagine how it could possibly improve but knowing Yangyang it was bound to get better. The hunter just seemed to have that effect on everything around him.

  
  


⛓☁️🌘

  
  


“What are we doing here exactly?” Jaemin asked in a pointed drawl, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed critically at the grounds surrounding the beige colored home, there was no visible barrier but the strain Jaemin felt as he neared the edge of the property suggested someone had placed a ring of salt beneath the ground to ward off the blasphemous.

  
  


Renjun glanced at him silently, Jaemin understood the message to be patient but they had been waiting outside the property for half an hour, the older only mumbling some cryptic words about what they were doing there instead of the planned visit of their boyfriend at his shop.

  
  


A young woman with dark glossy, mid length hair appeared through the frosted glass covered door, she smiled cordially at them as she crossed the leaf covered front lawn. Jaemin glanced at Renjun questioningly when he saw that it was their mutual witch friend _Yerim_ who they hadn’t seen in over two years. Mostly because the witch had decided to take her practice seriously and travel the world to expand her knowledge of her powers.

  
  


She crossed over the boundary surrounding their property and lifted her delicate arms to wrap the silver haired man in a warm embrace. Jaemin eyed the sight cautiously, simply exchanging a polite smile with the woman dressed in a burnt orange, woolen sweater with dark colored jeans. She returned the look before gazing at Renjun curiously.

  
  


“It’s true then...you’ve managed to finally contact me after so much time because you’re helping that hunter.” Yerim stated inquisitively, Jaemin glancing at Renjun in surprise. His boyfriend nodded unabashedly, his shoulders pulled back tautly as the woman returned his nod with a pensive look.

  
  


“I’m telling you this because you’re my friend then...my coven is actually quite fond of the Qian’s, believe it or not one of the leaders named Ten and my Supreme Irene have quite a long, extensive companionship. He helped our coven protect our land from some Harpies, our numbers weren’t as large as they are now so we struggled to maintain dominance. That was 15 years ago and they managed to keep in touch, we’ve heard the rumor about the book and it’s definitely alarming. Never seen so many people be so rattled by something, you should’ve seen the looks the other covens were sending the Qian’s at the meeting.” Yerim informed them with an amused huff, Jaemin pursing his lips thoughtfully.

  
  


“That group got what was coming to them, don’t know how they expected to keep it a secret when everyone in our community will inevitably be displeased by the news of their lack of precaution to something so sacred. Either way, I’m glad the Qian’s brought the testimony to the council, that way everyone can stop running around like they’ve lost their heads because they don’t know if it’s true or not. We know it is now. You asked me if I knew something and as your friend who also thinks highly of the Qian’s, I feel like I had to share something with you.” Yerim said glancing back at the house mindfully, she gently tugged at Renjun’s arm to lead him to stand behind a tree, Jaemin following along to stand next to them.

  
  


Yerim’s expression was serious, “I think that the person who stole the book was a previous member of our coven.” She revealed quietly, Jaemin’s eyebrows shooting into his hairline in disbelief as Renjun exhaled in astonishment. “Why do you think that?” Renjun asked back just as silently, his stomach turning in anticipation.

  
  


“You might think I sound paranoid but it’s been lingering around in my brain for some time...six months ago we had these two women in our group who always asked questions to our Supreme about the unseen arts. Irene answered their questions because they were pretty innocent, they asked about what the difference was, whether anyone could start the practice, if the power of the dark gave them more power than a Supreme... the last bit really gave our leader some pause, made all of us uncomfortable. Irene called them into her office after that to speak privately and then afterwards they stormed out of the house with their nostrils flaring like a bull’s, whatever our Supreme told them made them furious, they left the coven and never came back.” Yerim shared intently, Renjun taking in the information with a heavy feeling in his abdomen.

  
  


“You’re positive those two women are the culprits?” Jaemin asked suspiciously, Yerim meeting his gaze with a firm nod.

“We are a coven that celebrates and takes pride of the light. Dark magic is a cost that we find much too high to even near, there were whispers in our coven about how their enthusiasm wasn’t just about it as a concept or theory, but rather that they were dabbling in the art. I suspect Irene unnie caught them in the act and gave them a choice: follow the light and stay within our protection or choose the dark and leave our ranks...They chose the latter and have never been seen since, they didn’t even choose to join a coven that practiced in the dark arts which makes me think that they either felt too betrayed by being cast aside or that they were doing _awful, awful things_ that even _they_ knew dark covens wouldn’t permit.” She said with a worried crease of her forehead, Renjun scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

  
  


“Do you have a picture or their names?” He asked concernedly, Yerim nodding as she reached into her back pocket to pull out a crumpled, faded white missing person’s poster. Jaemin took the paper with a concentrated furrow of his brows as he memorized the appearance of the two dark haired women smiling brightly in the photos.

  
  


The mentioned witches in the poster were Jeon Soyeon born on August 26, 1998, and Seo Soojin born on March 9th, 1998, last seen six months ago in Neo City, with the address of the coven’s house and a number to call if they were sighted.

  
  


Renjun placed a hand on the witch’s shoulder, a deeply grateful expression on his face. “Thank you Yerim, this is a very helpful lead. I’m sure we’ll be able to find them before they make a grave mistake. I’ll try and repay your kindness in the future.” The older said warmly, Yerim rubbed over the sleeve of his dark overcoat with a fond smile.

  
  


“It’s fine, I hope you find them soon and prevent anything bad from happening to them. Unfortunately nothing was left in the house with their scent so you could trace them better. They weren’t close to any other members so everyone I’ve asked about their possible disappearance knows just about as much as I do. Those posters were up all over Neo City, maybe they’re still hanging in some places but nobody ever called. It makes me think that they probably left the state.” She said anxiously, Renjun nodding in agreement.

  
  


“That might be the case but we don’t know. We’ll try our best to find any other possible leads about them.” Renjun promised surely, Jaemin nodding once in agreement. Yerim grabbed their hands with a grateful squeeze before she smiled faintly and turned to head back into the house. Renjun waited till she had disappeared within the one story building to leave with Jaemin who flocked him on his right side.

  
  


Renjun held open the door for his boyfriend to cross through first, the store’s bell ringing over their heads as Donghyuck offered them a muffled greeting from the back of the store. As he pulled back the curtain he beamed in recognition at them, Jaemin smiling softly at the luminous sight as the witch exchanged a kiss with Renjun.

  
  


He enjoyed seeing how soft the sun kissed male made the older, the way his long time partner curled his hands through Donghyuck’s long hair and the tight grip at his waist speaking volumes about how much the vampire cared for him.

  
  


Jaemin pressed himself against Donghyuck’s side to gently lift his soft chin and press his own lips against the other’s well moisturized mouth, the welcoming scent of grapefruit and heart of litchi entering his senses making a pleased sound escape his throat. After they pulled away Donghyuck stroked a thumb over his cheek bone, Jaemin enjoyed the new, vibrant purple streaks in his hair, a sweet flush on the apples of his cheeks with a glazed look in his dark eyes.

  
  


“ _What a pleasant surprise._ Never thought you two would be here at the shop today.” The witch said as he removed himself from their sides and ushered them into the back where he had been working. The witch had a red, gingham printed apron over his clothes, Renjun smiling mirthfully at the sight.

  
  


“Not that I don’t appreciate this little drop by but...is there something up? I’m supposed to meet with Yangie later for our date.” Donghyuck said concernedly after glancing at his phone for a reference to how much time he had.

  
  


Jaemin hummed in agreement, “I think there’s something Junnie would like you to look into, babe.” He said as the silver haired man passed him the missing poster.

  
  


“I was wondering how possible it would be to locate these witches, we unfortunately don’t have anything they’ve touched but we have their names and their faces, I know sometimes it’s possible to locate people or items with just that much, the rest depends on how strong your magic or will is.” Renjun said with a small, hopeful undertone hidden beneath his calm visage.

  
  


Donghyuck took the paper with a concentrated frown, his eyes roaming over their features thoughtfully before he nodded slowly. “I can try and locate them, yeah. As long as they haven’t shielded their location in hefty wards I’ll be able to see them...may I ask who they are?” He inquired cautiously, Renjun tapping at the top of the paper softly.

“I believe these are the two who stole the book.” He replied sternly, Donghyuck’s eyes darting upwards to gape at him.

  
  


“ _Them? Really?_ How did you find out?” He asked eagerly, Jaemin glancing over at his boyfriend with his arms crossing over his chest a disgruntled grimace crossing his features.

“Renjun asked around amongst our occultist friends and managed to stumble upon someone who felt like she had a lead.” He said side eyeing the other for not including him in his little plot, Renjun brushing against his side to kiss his cheek apologetically.

  
  


“Sorry, love. I promise it was last minute, my brain wouldn’t leave me alone the past few days. I’ve been restless in trying to help Xiao Yang in any way I can.” He said bashfully, Jaemin relenting against his helpless puppy eyes. “ _Sooo_...I’m assuming this means you didn’t tell Yangyang.” Donghyuck guessed with a soft sigh, Renjun averting his eyes and making no comment, the answer obvious to the witch.

  
  


“I’ll do what I can then...if Yangyang gets mad for being excluded, I blame you.” Donghyuck said petulantly as he grasped the paper and stuck his tongue out at the silver haired man. Renjun scowled lightly but quickly followed after the witch to the left side of the back area to where that long wooden table they had first done the locating spell stood innocently.

  
  


“I need your help to clear the counter a little bit.” Donghyuck said lightly, passing along various heavy, worn books to Renjun to place on a steel cart as Jaemin picked up a tray filled with the stones the witch had been working on making into protective charms. He flushed slightly but considering how Jaemin didn’t seem to pay them much mind, the vampire probably had no idea what they were even for.

  
  


“Yangyang’s birthday is coming up.” Donghyuck commented suddenly, Jaemin startling slightly with the tray of crystals in his hand, the loud clattering noise of the metal and the minerals clanging loudly through the empty store. Renjun raised an eyebrow at him, “When did you learn this?” He asked curiously, Jaemin settling the tray on another counter with an eager look.

  
  


“We were playing twenty questions one night, besides learning about the fact that Yangyang loves Swedish fish, mini m&ms, and edible cookie dough...I also learnt that he’s a _Libra_. Born October 10th which is coming up way too fast, I haven’t even gotten him a gift.” Donghyuck said guiltily, Jaemin rubbing a hand through his hair with a long suffering sigh.

  
  


“Was he ever going to mention it? _Does he want gifts? Does he want to have a party? Is he expecting us to let it pass by, what is it?_ ” He asked timidly, Renjun rubbing his shoulder softly.

“I don’t think Yangie cares about it too much, love. But we care for him so we should still do something special.” He said encouragingly, glancing at Donghyuck who nodded in support.

  
  
  


_Love_. A complex emotion that became more and more _mystifying_ the longer Renjun discovered it within himself reflected towards the people he’d chosen to direct it towards. He never thought it’d lead him to being so sacrificial and so overprotective but he found that he felt that way when he thought of Yangyang.

  
  


It made him double take at his own thoughts as he hadn’t even felt this defensive about _Jaemin_. It was _different_ somehow, the way he approached love with the both of them. He knew Jaemin felt the same, the younger becoming much more soft around the edges when it came to the hunter with the fawn like eyes.

  
  


He’d never felt such an intense desire to please someone, doing everything possible to see Yangyang smile or hear his hearty laughter. He was especially attentive when they were intimate, analyzing the intensity of the whisper of his name which fell from those pillowy lips or every twitch of his firm muscles underneath him. He wanted to make him happy and satisfy every single one of his desires.

  
  


He didn’t know how to begin to understand how much more he would change as he fell deeper for the witch and the werewolf as well, unable to recognize the face that smiled absently in the mirror as he washed his hands or passed by the windows of a store.

  
  


Didn’t know what to do with all these thoughts and emotions swirling around in his head but direct them towards his new love’s and hope that they understood, for he certainly didn’t.

  
  


But was love something to be understood? Was it really something to be _analyzed_ and _dissected_ or was it something to just _take in and feel?_ Was it the chemicals in his brain or was it really his heart singing in his chest that made him act the way he did, _who knows? Who cares?_

  
It didn’t matter. It was a wonderful dilemma to have he supposed, a privilege to wonder how loving four others had changed him when so many wondered through life imagining what that particular emotion felt like anyway.

  
  


And he had found it. _Four times_ , all at once.

Who else could say they were as lucky? Renjun found another ghost of a smile passing along his face, reaching out to intertwine his hands with Jaemin’s as Donghyuck prepared a bowl of water and six candles that he placed around the hollow wooden basin.

  
  


The witch glanced up at them with an expectant look, “As you know water has always symbolized life, it's regenerative and can reveal intentions as well as hold your own purposes. It can be used as a mirror if you have the will to use it in such a way.” Donghyuck explained lightly. Jaemin stared avidly as Donghyuck gently placed the poster into the middle of the bowl, the paper sinking into the water easily.

  
  


The witch hovered his right palm over the clear liquid, “My intention is to check on the well beings of these fellow witches, to reveal their location, and see their faces.” Donghyuck murmured with his face furrowed in concentration as he stared down into the water, his reflection mirrored back at him as it began rippling gently in response to his magic.

Renjun peered into it cautiously as the ripples moved amongst the contents of the bowl, his eyes darting curiously between his boyfriend and the soiled poster within.

  
  


Donghyuck felt the slightest resistance to his call, like a small tugging at the ends of his hair, his shoulders drooping in disappointment as he realized that the witches had indeed placed thick wards around wherever they were. He gazed guiltily at his boyfriends as he reached into the bowl to dry the paper with a simple flick of the wrist, the poster returning to its original dry, crumpled state.

  
  


“I’m sorry, I knew they’d cover their tracks, usually if a witch is inexperienced in concealing their location I’d be able to catch even the slightest glimpse, a few seconds would be enough for me to be able to track them but they’ve clearly been busy enhancing their skills.” The sun kissed man said with a bitter twist of his lips. Jaemin leaned over to kiss his forehead softly, Donghyuck staring at him gratefully.

  
  


“You shouldn't feel disappointed about this. This was really just a selfish request, we knew it would be a dead end. For Yangyang’s sake we wanted to try...we shouldn’t bother him about this, at least not today. We’ll talk to him about it this weekend.” The younger vampire said cupping his face and stroking over his cheekbone briefly before glancing at Renjun. The older man nodded firmly in agreement, leaving the paper on the table as he reached over to peck Donghyuck’s lips with a small smile.

  
  


“Don’t worry about this too much. You should just focus on your date with Yangyang. We all deserve a break from worrying about this, you and our sweet little love especially.” Renjun said assuringly, Donghyuck exhaling mirthfully as he intertwined their fingers with a nod.

“We’ll figure it out soon...I know we will.” The witch promised surely, Jaemin’s heart fluttered nervously at such a loaded wish but he ignored it to enjoy the small, optimistic moment with his boyfriends.

  
  


As long as they worked restlessly, Yangyang would be safe. He willed the heavens for that, even when he had no place asking for such favors for his soulmates, he’d gladly beg on the pews at the nearest cathedral if it meant they could stop the sensation of anxiety almost swallowing them whole every night.

  
  
  


-

At the same time that afternoon, Yangyang had been enjoying a peaceful brunch on an open wooden deck at his family’s favorite Thai restaurant with some of his siblings. It was Kun and Ten’s day to be relieved from their usual parental duties of being the ones to serve them fragrant, vivid dishes. All of them were spread throughout the long table, talking and laughing, the air warm and light between them.

  
  


It happened in an instant, one second they're discussing possible plans for Yangyang’s birthday, the next, countless phones are ringing and vibrating loudly across the table and in their pockets.

  
  


Sicheng was the first to read the message, standing up abruptly with his dark wicker chair scraping loudly across the light washed wood. “There’s been reports of an attack at the territory of a wolf pack. They’re asking for help.” He said firmly, the rest of them rising from their seats immediately while Yuqi and Xiaojun dashed to pay for the bill.

  
  


Yangyang drove Yiren and Lucas in his Jeep on auto pilot to the reported location that was just 35 minutes away. He had no time to process any sort of emotion for such a sudden call, relying on pure instinct to get them there as quickly as possible.

The residence resided in a large property along the mountains with plenty of tall, looming pine trees, only a few mere rays from the sun managing to peek out through the thick foliage to illuminate the way to their two story, sky blue colored house.

  
  


The lights were on inside, the home seemingly untouched but as soon as they arrived, Lucas was heading to the back of his trunk to remove the shotguns, throwing one to Yiren who checked to make sure the gun had bullets as Yangyang quickly grabbed his dark colored, .22 caliber semi automatic, long rifle.

  
  


“Xuxi go ahead and check inside, Yiren and I will check their perimeter.” Yangyang said firmly, Yiren nodding at him curtly before she quickly darted over to the right side of the house, Lucas charged forward with a quick nod. He knocked on the door roughly as Yangyang walked along the left side of the property, glad his rifle had a flashlight attached to the top to illuminate his path, his leather Doc Martin boots barely making any noise as he stepped over red wood chips and dry pine needles.

  
  


Two other cars soon pulled up, Yangyang already having scoured through their backyard, some of the brush damaged as if the wolves crashed through in a hurry, the rest of his siblings quickly surrounded the property and swiftly searched for any signs of an active threat.

There was a sharp whistle in the air, Yangyang turning his head immediately and trekking back towards the house in a flash as that was the sign that someone had been injured.

  
  


Yangyang quickly grabbed his first aid kit from his trunk as most of his siblings kept investigating around the large, vast forest. Lucas met him at the bottom of the stairs to the front of the house.

“During a run with their pack, two wolves were injured in a sudden ambush just an hour ago. None of them could do anything because they were attacked by witches who hurt them and took their blood by force... _sound familiar?_ ” Lucas said pointedly, Yangyang staring at him in astonishment before he nodded curtly.

  
  


He couldn’t afford to dwell on that information right now, he had some wolves to treat. Their wounds would probably be caused by magic, Yangyang relieved that he had refilled his kit with some antidotes to defend against such strong aggressors.

  
  


“Hey Yangyang, is your...you know, your _boyfriend_ apart of this pack?” Lucas asked carefully, politely avoiding Yangyang’s eyes as the hunter climbed up the steps of the porch. He glanced at his older brother curiously, his lips quirking when he saw how Lucas’ eyes were shifting around bashfully, staring at him through his peripherals for his reaction discreetly.

  
  


“Well, well, well. _Knew_ you’d be supportive ge. No Jeno’s pack lives back north. The pack with the two alpha’s.” He said lightly as they crossed through the threshold, Lucas nodding with a small relieved sigh from beside him.

  
  


“Obviously I’m on your side, stupid. I just don’t want to head upstairs at our house when you could be doing God knows what and then I have to gauge my eyes out.” He said with a playful nudge, Yangyang smirking at him and kicking gently at the back of his knee as they crossed into the pack’s dining room.

  
  


The two injured wolves were both women laying limply on the large dining table over blankets, their clothes torn around their arms and harsh, deep cuts along their upper torso that were almost hidden by a blood soaked white towel. They were sweating profusely, their faces pinched in pain, their forms trembling weakly.

  
  


A dark haired woman with porcelain skin stood by their heads, gently caressing the sweat away from their foreheads. She glanced up to reveal her tear stained face, her hands shaking as she smiled at them weakly.

“Thank you for coming so fast. Please, those witches have stricken them with something that won’t allow them to heal. I’m so afraid, I-I don’t know what to do to help them.” She stuttered worriedly, Yangyang’s heart aching for her as he set down the first aid kit beside the woman on the right, passing along gloves to Lucas who began rifling through the kit to begin cleaning their wounds.

  
  


“It’s alright, you did the best that you could. You were right to try and staunch the bleeding as soon as possible, they won’t die from blood loss as their healing will prevent that but this residue on their cuts suggests that they used a powder that will make their wounds stay open. It might be an original concoction of wolfsbane mixed with some other herbs, it’s been traveling through their bloodstream which is causing the fever.” Yangyang informed her kindly as he removed a syringe from the kit and a black tourniquet to tie above where the gruesome slash along their upper torso was.

  
  


“Is it like a poison?” She asked shakily, Lucas glancing up to nod in confirmation. “This poison will not kill them, although it could if given too much exposure. I believe they might’ve laced it around your property so that whatever they touched would allow them to avoid retaliation as it impaired their healing abilities. You’re Kim Chungha right? You’re the alpha of this pack?” He asked courteously, Chungha nodding evenly as she wiped softly under her eyes.

  
  


“Yes, I’m the alpha. These are two of my betas, Serim and Jiwon. I feel so awful, the rest of my pack is upstairs totally shaken by this. I’ve never fought against a witch, I-I didn’t know what to do.” She said tearfully, Lucas nodding as he gazed at her comfortingly.

  
  


“It’s not your fault. You did the best that you could to protect them. It is extremely hard to defend yourself against magic, it’s a powerful force and most of the supernatural are extremely susceptible to its effects.” He said as he apologized softly to the werewolf he was treating before he cut through the pink haired woman’s shirt to begin cleaning her wounds.

  
  


“We’ll need two towels with dish soap washed in cold water, that’ll remove the irritant from their skin, the other one will be used to keep their temperature down to reduce the fever.” Yangyang said clinically as he pointed to her kitchen on the left side of the room, the alpha darting away quickly as he finished cutting away the torn remains of the young woman’s shirt, leaving her in a blood stained, dark colored bra.

  
  


“Sorry about this, I promise you’ll be better in no time. I’m going to give you some morphine to lessen the pain ok? The soap might sting a little but I have to get this poison out of your wounds so you can heal.” Yangyang told the blonde girl soothingly, her messy, blood streaked tresses swishing as she nodded weakly, her eyes red rimmed and half lidded as she glanced at him.

  
  


Chungha returned with the damp, soap soaked dish towels, continuing to help the hunter’s by placing the cool cloths over the women’s foreheads as Yangyang carefully injected the werewolf with an appropriate amount of morphine.

After a few minutes, he had readied his tools, brushing firmly but calculatingly over the gashes, Jiwon grimacing harshly as he did so. Yangyang quickly managed to remove the substance, the wounds still wet and inflamed but the skin was clear of the powder, Jiwon sighing audibly in relief.

  
  


Yangyang stared in abject fascination as her skin began trying to stitch itself back together, the hunter quickly spreading chamomile oil along her wounds to encourage the skin to heal, the substance a natural anti-inflammatory as well as smearing crushed up comfrey leaf in a thick paste, its properties used to promote healing.

Yangyang was always grateful in critical moments like that one that he had paid attention in his first aid lessons, passing along yarrow in a small mason jar to Lucas that he used as an antibacterial and to stop the bleeding on the other young werewolf.

  
  


The alpha gazed in awe as the two women began healing before her eyes, Yangyang quickly swiped a cotton swab over the skin to collect a sample of the powder, placing it in a vial to examine later, packing it into his kit as the alpha finished wiping away their sweat. The two werewolves had finally stopped trembling from the effects of the poison, the alpha expressing her gratitude with eyes that glittered from her tears.

  
  


Yangyang smiled at her softly before he directed his attention to the two wolves, “I’m sorry that I'm asking you to recall something so traumatic when you’re still recovering but it would be best if we heard what happened as soon as possible. Do you remember what happened?” He asked gently, the blonde wolf nodding weakly as she licked over her dry lips, Chungha pressing a cool glass of water to her mouth while supporting her head.

  
  


“It’s fine. Our healing has kicked in,” Jiwon began with a light smile, “It happened extremely fast, I didn't even get a good look before I suddenly felt this burning sensation in my side, Serim heard when I made some sort of pained noise and came to my rescue. I think I ran through some sort of trap, there was powder everywhere, it burned my lungs, made me seize up and forced me to shift back to a human as my senses were being overloaded and my self preservation kicked in.” She recollected with her eyes darting around as she spoke, her fingers twitching restlessly. Yangyang nodded sympathetically, Serim coughing after soothing her throat.

  
  


“There must be some kind of wolfsbane laced within it as the burning sensation felt familiar but it blurred our vision and clogged our noses so we couldn't catch their scents or be able to defend ourselves. It was like having an extreme allergic reaction, I tried my best to protect Jiwon in that state but then I felt something pinch my arm-- I think they took my blood.” Serim said with a shudder in discomfort, Yangyang’s lips pursing together as he met Lucas’ heavy gaze.

  
  


Heavy boots suddenly echoed into the dining room before a polite knock was heard on the wall. “Sorry to interrupt, we thought the alpha should show us where the attack happened and explain her side. Also to allow her to comfort her pack as the coast is entirely clear now.” Viian’s soft voice said with an apologetic smile, Lucas nodding in acknowledgement.

  
  


“The werewolves should rest to allow their healing to do its job. Thank you for sharing your stories, we’ll take care of everything and set a protective barrier with mountain ash to avoid any chance for them to return. We’ll let everyone in the area know to keep an eye out and ask around to see if anyone saw anything.” Xuxi said as he tugged off his gloves and met Chungha’s attentive gaze.

The alpha nodded in approval, leaving first to assure her pack of their safety and then head outside to share with them the details of the attack. Yangyang remained with the injured wolves to wrap gauze around their tender flesh.

  
  


“Your mate is lucky.” Jiwon whispered suddenly with a small smile, Yangyang glancing at her in shock, fumbling slightly with the wrapping making Jiwon chuckle lightly.

“Sorry, was that an overstep? I just could smell their claim on you so I figured I’d comment on it. I hope they know just how special you are.” She praised warmly, Yangyang smiling at her sheepishly as he nodded with a bashful flush along the high points of his cheeks.

  
  


“My boyfriend uh, yeah, yeah he knows. You weren’t overstepping, don’t worry. I just forgot about the scent marking...I’m sure he’ll be glad to know it’s quite obvious.” Yangyang said with a small clearing of his throat, Jiwon nodded slowly with a rueful smile as she sat up and stretched her muscles.

  
  


Lucas had finished cutting off the access gauze from Serim’s wounds, helping the werewolf wrap her exposed torso in a towel as Yangyang collected the kits while giving the wolves one last encouraging smile before he exited the house to hear what had happened himself.

  
  


He exchanged silent glances with his siblings who were all calm and serious about the situation although Yangyang usually hunted alone he couldn’t deny how much more comfortable he was in that moment to be surrounded by such extraordinary people.

On his way out of the house he had seen Sicheng offer to make some tea for the shaken wolves, all of them huddling together on the first floor and offering warmth and comfort to the injured members of their pack.

  
  


Yangyang picked up his rifle from the trunk again, following behind Viian and Xiaojun who were listening attentively to the alpha as she recounted the events that had just occurred. Yuqi soon materialized by his side, nudging him with a pointed look that made him pause several feet away from them.

Yuqi gazed at him seriously, “We managed to find several spots along their territory containing the powder. They also set up a few hexes that would immobilize anyone who came by. Minghao ge finished disabling them but he’s taking one in for examination. Those traps are extremely volatile, even we would get stuck in them and face intense injuries if we stumbled through here.” She said with a glint of distaste in her eyes, Yangyang frowning thoughtfully.

  
  


“These witches were definitely looking to fulfill the requirements of the spell...The combination of vampire and werewolf blood is one thats extremely rare. They have all the pieces now.” Yangyang said evenly as he climbed down the rough, rocky trail to join his siblings beside the alpha.

Yuqi made a noise of realization, “Kim Chungha’s pack is a pure blood pack…There’s no way this is going to slide under the radar. Two attacks within the past twenty four hours, _both_ caused by witches. I think we have weeks of damage control ahead of us. Xuxi will be _thrilled_ when he learns that this will inevitably lead to monitoring more covens.” She said with a small, amused snort, Yangyang glancing back at her in amusement.

  
  


The alpha showed them the spot of the attack, the werewolf shielding her senses with a mask provided by Junhui as she recounted seeing dark, long hair belonging to two figures shrouded in dark colored clothing, the duo disappearing before she could snap her jaws into their thin forms.

Yangyang could see the wheels turning in all of his siblings’ minds as they trekked back to their cars, Shuhua and Yiren staying back to set up the mountain ash barrier while they all wordlessly agreed to head home.

  
  


The last twenty four hours were a grim reminder of the dangers of being steps behind those who had the exceptional capabilities to cause irrevocable damage. They had to be prepared to maintain the chaos that would occur as the Magic community learned of the attacks against different factions in their world.

Yangyang was already preparing himself for the horrible wait in learning when they would summon the demon king. He stared at the clouds as he raced towards their house, hoping that he would gain an advantage at some point in this cruel, seemingly one-sided game.

In just those few months he had been painstakingly reminded that the chips had always been stacked against him.

  
  


Yangyang crossed his arms over his chest as he stood beside Xuxi in front of their dark haired father who examined the powder sample under his large, brass colored magnifying glass that sat on the desk in their training room, their guardian pushing up his glasses as he analyzed it critically.

“Yes, this is most certainly an original recipe. It has Ergot, a fungus that grows on rye and causes convulsions, hallucinations. There’s also mistletoe, wolfsbane, and just a touch of mountain ash. It’s all been finely blended, I imagine they masked the scent with a hex bag.” Ten said as he dipped a gloved finger over the powder to accurately see its properties.

  
  


“Despicable.” Xuxi commented disdainfully, Ten humming in agreement as Kun nodded in acknowledgment from his husband’s left side. “Well, this was certainly a huge misstep on our part, however based on their erratic activity we can’t put too much blame on ourselves as they traveled across states within a day to procure the ingredients for a spell.” Kun said clearly to the rest of their siblings that sat the table a few feet away, their dark brown haired father striding over to a long, wooden chalkboard on wheels, reaching upwards to pull down a map containing red pins representing locations.

  
  


“They stole the book all the way in a district near the western coast of the state, headed deep into the city just yesterday and attacked a vampire in a crowded club, then left for the mountains where they had enough time to set up traps in werewolf’s territory. All of this without being detected, their victim’s memories tampered with, and their blood forcibly taken from them. There is no denying that they are reckless and extremely dangerous, their patterns unpredictable. It is hard to tell from this point where they have established a base but we at least know what their end goal is.” Kun said with a steely glint in his eyes, Yangyang shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

  
  


“This is where things truly start to get rocky. We know exactly what they're planning and yet we can’t stop it.” Kun said reservedly, Xuxi’s mouth twisting in displeasure at the detached fact. “What we can do however, is protect the rest of the Magic’s. If those two witches summon that demon there will be quite literal Hell to pay. That demon king I imagine will be insulted by such an attempt to bound its power to them, it might want to retaliate against witches. When other covens hear about the summoning they’ll either go into hiding or start an entirely unhelpful ruckus because they’ll be throwing each other under the bus just to be pardoned by it.” Their leader said thoughtfully.

  
  


“This is just _great_. That demon king will smoke those witches for being insolent and then the witches will cower before it due to their fear of being in it’s servitude like back in the day.” Lucas said in a sarcastic drawl, Ten nodding casually. “We should really be left out of their fucked up history. If they have issues, they should be the ones to work them out.” He said civilly, Kun shaking his head in disapproval.

  
  


“Let’s put aside _our_ differences, there is still an important concern that needs to be addressed. The demon will need a vessel, we all know this, it’s been said before. We need to monitor those who are devoted to it’s religion and place barriers around where they reside so it can not locate any potential hosts. Its presence will be weak and vulnerable but not for long.” Kun said wisely, standing before the head of the table as they gazed at him avidly.

  
  


“Our plan is simple. We keep the peace amongst the covens and we monitor our satanic follower friends. Sounds easy doesn’t it?” He said with a rueful smile, Ten huffing mirthfully as he pushed out of his seat to stand beside his husband. He melded himself against his side and smiled at them patiently.

“There’s no use in losing sleep over this tonight. We know what our orders are, everyone keeps to their original patrols and checks for any omens.” The dark haired man said with an easy air as his siblings pushed out of their chairs to leave for the night.

  
  


Yangyang took a picture of the map from the chalkboard, Xiaojun muttering conspiratorially with Minghao over his red leather moleskine filled till the end of the page with dark ink. He examined the map seriously, placing the pins on his own phone’s map while trying to find a middle ground. The effort was useless however as the locations were scattered through the eastern coast, Yangyang irritated by how unreadable those witches were.

  
  


“Your face will get stuck like that.” Ten’s familiar voice said childishly as Yangyang frowned intently at his map. He glanced up absently, his mouth twisting in the corner in mild amusement as his father stood behind him with his hands held behind his back in a casual stance.

“Just making sure I don’t miss anything.” The chestnut haired boy said lightly, Ten staring at him silently as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

  
  


“ _As if you could miss anything._ I’m pretty sure you’ve never let anything slip past you a day in your life, always double knot your laces and whip your head around like an owl on night missions, why start double checking now?” His father grumbled half heartedly, Yangyang smiling fondly at him.

  
  


Ten gazed at the concealer smudged under the younger’s eyes, his dark circles making his own chest ache as his fingers twitched with the need to brush his long bangs out of his face.

  
  


“For one night don’t think about any of this. Have a nice date with your...boyfriend.” Ten said mildly, Yangyang gazing at him in surprise before a smile curled onto his lips. “Thanks, dad. That really means a lot.” Yangyang said quietly, a bashful tinge to his cheeks that made Ten ruffle his hair and pinch his ear playfully.

“Just be safe. I don’t want to get a call from the station that you’ve been arrested for public indecency.” He jested lightly, Yangyang snorting and rolling his eyes.

  
  


“No promises.” He retorted cheekily as he skipped towards the stairs, Ten huffing at his response before he removed his glasses and sighed softly. He was glad to see such a smile on his son’s face, his heart grew weary from the days that passed with that impassive mask that he had taught his son how to wear for his own protection, but when he wore it around his family that was when he couldn’t help but feel conflicted.

  
  


He should’ve known that being a parent would cause him to get gray hairs, especially with a son as independent and secretive as Yangyang. He didn’t hide important things from him, but he wasn’t too inclined to share any of his problems until they weighed heavily around his neck and shoulders, Ten only able to offer him so much when his son was determined to fight every battle himself.

  
  


He was proud of his son for being resilient but he didn’t have to be alone the entire time. They were all there for him. They always would be, no matter the disconcerting scale of the risk.

  
  


🎚⌛️🕯

Yangyang usually enjoyed night’s where it felt like his body powered off completely, not even stirring as he slept peacefully, rising again when the sun’s rays illuminated his room, fully recharged. That night however, the silence was deafening, Yangyang’s forehead creasing as he slept, his fists clenching down hard around the blankets till they locked in a tight, painful grip. There was nothing around him, his sight filled with cold, absolute darkness.

  
  


His heart was pounding, the smart watch secured on his wrist illuminating the dark room as it detected his increased cadence. Yangyang’s lungs expanded with difficulty, feeling as though an immense pressure was weighing him into the bed as he struggled to breathe, his eyes rolling behind his lids as he fought between his unconscious and wakeful state.

  
  


He felt his lips twitch as he tried to speak, to call out, to wake himself up from the horrible sensation of anxiety that raked through his frame as his heart pounded at a disgustingly fast rate, his blood coursing through his veins sounding like the hollow, frantic drumming of wings. He heard it faintly then as his toes and tendons twitched restlessly over his sheets, sweat building along the back of his neck and down his spine. A haunting scream echoing through his skull that made him squeeze his eyes shut in terror.

  
  


The scream grew louder and louder until tears fell desperately down Yangyang’s face as his body jerked fruitlessly to break free from the paralysis, his heart cracking when he recognized the source of the scream, his eyes widening like saucers.

_It was his mother’s voice,_ he realized in anguish, a broken sound escaping him as he wrenched himself upwards, the darkness in his room making him choke on a sob as he reached over clumsily to turn on his lamps and escape the shadows that seemed to want to claw out his heart.

  
  


He hugged his knees to his chest as he sobbed loudly, his hands shaking from the pain of being clenched so tightly, clutching at his aching chest as he prayed to his mother, prayed for her to protect him as he glanced at the time on his watch. It was half past three, Yangyang noticed, staring at the digital numbers in a blank state as anxious breaths escaped his trembling form.

  
  


“ _It’s back._ ” He whispered with certainty, his voice echoing flatly through his ears as he grasped at the protection charm Donghyuck had given him as well as the Qian family pendant that he kept around his neck at all times.

  
  


He fumbled off the bed with shaky legs, grasping his phone off his night stand and staring at the photo of his boyfriend’s on the screen through blurry eyes as warm tears cascaded down his face. He trudged silently down the hallway, his flashlight illuminating his path as his hands shook with all the fear flooding through his entire form.

  
  


He knocked on his father’s door before opening it swiftly, Yangyang striding over to their king sized bed with his breath wheezing in his lungs. Ten had always been a light sleeper, as soon as the younger’s knuckles had knocked against the grain he had sat upright, immediately bolting to Yangyang’s side to grasp his face and question him worriedly.

  
  


Yangyang stared at his father through his tears, his heart cracking in his chest when he recognized the familiar sight from all those times he had run to their bedroom as a child from his night terrors.

“I-I had a nightmare.” Yangyang whispered fearfully, Ten wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly and rubbing a soothing hand down his back. “That’s okay, little lion. You’re okay now, nothings going to happen to you. Come here, come, turn off your flashlight, baby.” His father cooed gently, Yangyang slumping against his chest with silent sobs raking through his form as Kun turned on their lamp, squinting at him in concern with pillow creases on his face.

  
  


Kun and Ten held him between them as he hiccuped painfully from his crying, Yangyang closing his eyes as it felt like he was still settling into his body after being unable to control his own movements. Kun hummed quietly behind him as Ten gently stroked over his hair, Yangyang quieting under their attentive, protective gazes as his eyes ached tiredly.

  
  


It had been so long since he had felt such paralyzing fear, one that he knew deep down within him occurred due to a singular cause. By the one thing that had brought about those nightmares all his life. In that moment between his guardians, he reverted back to the scared, powerless young boy who lost everything one autumn night.

  
  


He wouldn’t allow for history to repeat itself.

  
  


Donghyuck kicked restlessly over his bed, nonsensical words falling from his dry, cracked lips with sweat beading along his forehead. His heart beating in double time as a bone-chilling shiver passed along his form, the bright, colorful dream he had been experiencing shifting towards a darker, fuzzier image.

He could smell the gruff, musky incense lit in the room, the image gaining focus as if a clear lense had been placed onto his eyes showcasing the gruesome sight of two women slumped over the floor with dark red blood pouring slowly out of their bodies.

  
  


His mouth gaped in alarm, the sharp scent of copper and sulfur in the air causing him to cough and hold back a loud gag of disgust, his nose burying into his sleeve as he recoiled. He stared at all of the sigils painted in the floor, at the black flames dancing mischievously in celebration of their deaths as his eyes narrowed in on the thin papers held together on an altar right above their heads.

Donghyuck recognized it instantly as no other book appeared so delicate and foul to the eye as _The Book of the Damned_ with it’s stomach churning origins.

  
  


Donghyuck realized that he was gazing upon the bodies of the missing witches, his breath catching in his throat as his hands shook with the sudden knowledge of their deaths, the witch feeling tears slip past his eyes for his unfortunate sisters.

That demon king had deformed them horrifically, leaving behind just a shell of their previous selves, Donghyuck breaking free from the vision to wake alone in his dark room, tears falling down his warm cheeks as he mourned such a loss in their community.

  
  


He fumbled for his phone under his pillow, the sudden light against his sensitive eyes making him flinch before he searched through his contacts for Renjun’s number. He lifted the phone to his ear with shaking hands, dropping it once in his hurry as he closed his eyes and leant against the headboard with a furious nausea coursing through his abdomen.

  
  


“ _Duckie?_ ” Renjun answered in his light voice with a puzzled tone, Donghyuck exhaling noisily through the line before speaking in a shaky voice. “They’re dead, Renjun. Those-those witches I can locate their bodies because they’re-they’ve—“ Donghyuck said forlornly, Renjun sitting up abruptly with his eyes widening in disbelief.

“ _They’re dead?_ Sweetheart, how do you know that? Did you see something? What’s going on? Are you alright?” He asked in quick succession, his worries bleeding over through the phone, Jaemin startling beside him after he had been playing a game on their Switch.

Donghyuck wiped at his red rimmed eyes, “I think since I was the last one to try and find them I was able to see where they were once the wards they had put up became null after they... _anyway_ , do you know what coven they belonged to? Their Supreme deserves to collect their bodies and inform their families.” He said quietly, Renjun feeling his heart ache for both his boyfriend and his friend’s coven.

  
  


“Of course, love. They belonged to Black Velvet. I’m sure they’d be grateful if you were the one who broke the news rather than the police. Do you need me to come over? I don’t think you should be alone after what you saw.” Renjun said softly, Donghyuck smiling despite himself as he sniffled.

“Yes, if-if you could come over I would appreciate it. I’ll call them right after this. Thank you for responding so quickly. I don’t know what I would've done without you.” He said bashfully, Renjun allowing for Jaemin to take the phone to coo encouragingly at their boyfriend.

  
  


“You’re so brave, Hyuckie. We’re proud of you, baby. We’ll talk to Yangyang about this in the morning, he must be sleeping. We’ll be over there in a few minutes. We love you so much, sunshine.” Jaemin said affectionately, Donghyuck feeling warmth spread through his whole being after they hung up.

  
  


Renjun pursed his lips together after the call, Jaemin curling himself around him in silent comfort as the older squeezed his hand gratefully. The older thought of their friend and the worried creases around her eyes, he imagined Donghyuck shaking in his bed after seeing such horrid images.

He wished he could take upon all their suffering instead, wished he could shield them from any harm but he knew that it was all in vain.

  
There were consequences to actions, Renjun knew that with an aching familiarity. Even with that knowledge he still hoped that those around him were spared but the darkness always had a way of creeping into their chests and ensnaring them with a vice like grip.

He knew only about magic in theory but he could only imagine how powerful those witches felt as they discovered a source that could grant them eternal strength, like they had fallen into a snake’s den and as each pinch of their fangs injected venom into their veins they grew addicted to the burn.

  
  


They weren’t immortal however, which was what their egos had become too inflated to realize. They were just as defenseless as a mere mortal, working on borrowed time, and using capabilities that had never originally belonged to them. They might have fooled themselves into thinking that the relationship was mutual or commensalistic but it had always been parasitic, their dependence their downfall.

  
  


A bacteria that grew throughout their bodies, taking everything until nothing of worth remained. In the end only their teeth remain as proof that they had ever lived, living behind their mourning coven mates and their traumatized victims due to their own inimical choices.

Renjun couldn't say that he wished for them to have a light punishment where they were going. Even after their death, the result of their ruinous schemes would affect those he loved.

  
  


🕸🥀🎚

  
  


Perhaps compartmentalizing problems was actually a blessing in disguise as Yangyang was busy working that day as if he hadn't been paralyzed with fear just a few hours ago. People really underestimated how much could happen in just a measly days time.

  
  


Yangyang had helped an injured pair of werewolves, fooled around with his boyfriend in his Jeep, and heard the sound of his mother dying all within a frighteningly short period of time. If anybody asked, Yangyang was coping well enough, selling his fair share of luxury goods and changing the stock along the main floor.

He was thankful for the distraction, burying any concerns deep within to analyze at a later time as however much it pained him, it seemed he was destined to be forced into waiting for the next move.

  
  


Based on just the last few days, Yangyang knew they had quite risky, impulsive habits, if the demon had appeared on the Earth as he had thought then his family would inform him as soon as they recognized any reported signs of omens. He _knew_ that it was back, although in a weakened, vulnerable state as it seeked a suitable vessel.

  
  


Time was ticking, the fates drawing him nearer and nearer to it with Yangyang becoming restless for his chance. It was a blood lust that he had been familiar with for most of his life, a remorseless vengeance that he seeked for himself especially after hearing his mother’s scream echo through his head so mercilessly.

  
  


Yangyang smiled cordially to his coworkers, waving away Yeji’s offer to go out for drinks with them as he walked silently over to his car in the well lit parking garage. He might’ve been mostly in his head but he still noticed when his phone vibrated within his jacket pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and swiftly accepted the call as he recognized Donghyuck’s handsome face on his screen.

  
  


“Eager for round two after yesterday, hmm?” He asked teasingly after the older man picked up, the witch chuckling nervously through the line causing his smile to fade slightly. “Babe? Are you okay?” He asked instantly, fastening his seat belt instantly as he turned on his engine.

  
  


Donghyuck made a contemplative noise, “Depends on what your definition of okay is. There’s uh, I think there are some witches lingering outside my shop. I’d usually invite them in but their aura’s uh... _well_ , they made me pack back up the tea to say the least.” His boyfriend said sheepishly, Yangyang holding the steering wheel in both hands as his bluetooth picked up the call allowing him to abruptly reverse out of the lot.

  
  


“Are you alone at the shop right now, Hyuckie? What about Chenle, did he contact your Supreme?” He asked calmly, even though his heart was skipping anxiously in his chest.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m here with Lele. We haven't contacted the Supreme because I honestly don't know if they are intending to harm us or what. They just seem restless and _irritated?_ I don’t know but I thought it would be best to call you.” Donghyuck said peering out the windows cautiously from where he hid behind the shelf with Chenle huffing and rolling his eyes at how he cowered from beside him. He could see the handful of witches walking back and forth before the glass, Chenle growing annoyed from their pacing.

  
  


“Just tell your trigger happy boy toy to get his ass over here. Their blatant vexation is giving me a headache.” He said dryly, striding away to sit behind the counter with his phone as Donghyuck scowled after him.

  
  


“Could you-could you just stop by really quick, angel? I mean we can totally handle this ourselves but if it comes to that you have your artillery with you just in case right?” Donghyuck said bashfully, Yangyang smiling lightly at the adorable hesitation of requesting his help.

“I do, sunshine. I’ll be there soon. Anybody harms a hair on your body they’re eating lead.” He said easily, Donghyuck coughing in agreement with a flush blooming on his cheeks before they hung up.

  
  


“Was that so hard?” Chenle asked judgmentally, Donghyuck grumbling as he walked over to stand beside him, slumping over the counter, utterly fatigued by all the events that had taken place over the last few days.

“Don’t know how you managed to do it. One’s undead, another is a baby faced psycho with a military’s weapon stock in the back of his Jeep. Seriously, hyung? _A vampire and a hunter,_ that shouldn't even be possible.” Chenle said, eyeing the older inquisitively, Donghyuck sighing as he agreed wordlessly.

  
  


Renjun had stopped by earlier that day to not only drop off his lunch but to inform him that he had told Yerim about the members passing. She had been rightfully devastated before she managed to ask the older for a favor. She had asked him to receive the details of the crime scene after she reported the bodies to the police, the details that they discovered during their investigation allowing them to know exactly what they had done to meet such an early, ill willed fate.

  
  


Donghyuck had listened intently as his boyfriend told him about his plan to gain the files on a flash drive down at their city’s police station. He would fulfill her favor but he felt like those reports would be helpful to the Qian’s as well.

Donghyuck had been apprehensive about going to Yangyang’s family first before him but the witch couldn’t deny that informing them of the deaths and the summoning as soon as possible could prevent further casualties. He just hoped that Yangyang understood where they were coming from.

  
  


What he hadn’t planned on however, was the sudden arrival of some witches just itching to encroach on their shop. Donghyuck was mildly confused on why they were there, he had taken note of the fact that they weren’t members of Black Velvet seeking comfort or details on his vision. They were simply members of their community that seemed visibly ruffled and impatient as they passed before their store for the millionth time that day.

  
  


“What do you think has them so keen on being gloried guard dogs? Like this is just sad at this point. I bet they can’t figure out how to get past our wards.” Chenle said with a patronizing scoff, Donghyuck humming in agreement as his eyes darted around alertly. “That or they don’t have enough magic.” He added evenly.

  
  


“If there’s one thing I’m grateful for it’s that you have two dangerous boyfriends.” Chenle said stretching his arms above his head with a small yawn. “I have four actually.” Donghyuck corrected mindlessly, Chenle whipping his head towards him with wide eyes as a demanding “ _What?!_ ” escaped his lips, the older man ignoring him to gape as the bell over the front door suddenly rang as the witches entered the store.

  
  


Chenle narrowed his eyes at the sight of them, the lights in their shop suddenly clicking off leaving only the light from the street lamps and the moon’s rays to pour through the shop. Donghyuck secretly pushed the younger man behind him, Chenle allowing him to step forward with his arms crossed over his chest in irritation.

“ _Oh hey!_ Uh, could you leave the lights on? Kinda hard to talk to our fellow brothers and sisters in the dark.” He said easily, Chenle staring at him judgmentally after his lame excuse of an ice breaker.

There were three dark haired women and two men, one with silver hair and the other with long blonde hair, Donghyuck recognizing their faces from their past meetings with the council. They stood across the counter with critical, intense gazes, Donghyuck staring back at them with a seemingly nonplussed smile as he gripped Chenle’s dark colored hoodie sleeve behind his back.

The long, blonde haired man suddenly smiled impartially, his eyes meeting his after they had wondered around the store. “We just wanted to have a civil discussion.” Hyunjin said casually, the dark haired man behind the purple haired witch scoffing distrustfully.

“A civil discussion would’ve occurred sometime during the day...you literally just cut off our electricity and circled our store for hours like vultures but _okay_.” Chenle retorted with an unimpressed glare, Donghyuck staring at the witches across from him in disbelief.

  
  


“I think you owe us a better explanation for that awfully suspicious behavior because to me it seemed like you all were camped outside our shop and invading our privacy. This kind of breach in code warrants a discussion with the council about your Supreme’s clear negligence in etiquette.” Donghyuck said evenly, the dark haired woman across from him snickering impolitely at his calm threat.

  
  


“We came to your store to have a chat and you're so scared of us that you’d go running to the council? Let’s just resolve our issues in this moment like adults shall we?” Yoojung said purposefully, a gaze full of intent directed back towards them that made Donghyuck’s skin crawl with how unnerved he was by the random confrontation.

“ _Scared of you?_ It took you three hours to control your aura enough to pass through our wards. We are not intimidated by you.” Chenle rejected with a sarcastic smile, Yoojung glaring at him in affront.

  
  


“Let's cut to the chase. We know you know about the demon summoning.” Hyunjin said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest, Donghyuck masking his astonishment with an air of indifference, Chenle not even flinching from behind him. “A demon summoning?” The lavender haired witch said incredulously, Yoojung rolling her eyes and stalking away to roam through their shelves, the rest of the witches spreading around to search their store.

  
Donghyuck protested as they began taking books off their shelves and rummaging around the display tables for whatever they were searching for. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He demanded raising his hand with his palms glowing purple as a clear threat, Chenle holding out a clenched fist to stop the bookshelf from tipping over from their rough treatment of their precious stock.

  
  


The taller darked haired woman and the silver haired man turned to them with harsh glares. “Drop the act! We know the one who stole the book from that coven was you! It’s our duty as loyal disciples of the light to restore the order that _you_ threw out of balance!” Doyeon hissed in distaste, Donghyuck gaping at them in shock.

“ _Us?!_ You might want to check your sources as we did no such thing! We weren’t the ones who summoned the demon! There would be visible signs if we were the ones who did so, there aren’t any omens anywhere near here so perhaps you should pack it up and relearn about demon summonings!” Donghyuck retorted in irritation, his temple throbbing from the frustration of such a baffling accusation.

  
  


“Then why were there traces of your magic found at the residence of the coven who housed the book? They searched through their home after the book was stolen and only found a recent trace that belonged to you…” Felix asked sharply, Donghyuck controlling his facial expression as he shrugged carelessly.

“I visited their home plenty of times. If you want to talk about clear evidence then if I used that book do you think I’d waste my breath speaking to you? I’d have obliterated you where you stand.” He replied calmly, the other witches staring at him intently, a thick tension enveloping them as they stood across from each other.

  
  


“That power truly has gotten to your head...you're simply unwell.” Yoojung observed neutrally, Donghyuck’s mouth parting at her in shock as Chenle stood by his side protectively. The witches quickly regrouped, standing opposite them with their eyes glowing that familiar, intimidating deep fushia, Donghyuck gazing at them with a thick swallow as he intertwined his hand with Chenle’s.

  
“What a bold statement to make coming from a group of cowards who’d wait until they were sure they had more members to effectively jump an innocent coven’s shop.” A sudden new voice said from behind the group of witches, their heads whipping back to reveal Yangyang standing in a weaver stance with his 9mm stainless steel pistol, charms dangling innocently on the weapon.

He tilted his head at them questioningly, the witches visibly becoming subdued, their eyes returning to their normal brown, inching away from Donghyuck and Chenle with their hands raised weakly as the hunter audibly removed the safety on the gun.

  
  


He smiled humorlessly, “What should the punishment be I wonder? Trespassing on another witch’s territory and being openly hostile. The protocol says I’m allowed to open fire but for common courtesy’s sake I’m going to give you a warning before I pump a clip full of iron into your _thick_ skull.” He said impassively, Donghyuck deflating in relief as the witches glared fiercely at the brown haired man dressed in an expensive suit.

  
  


“It’s always the Qian warriors sticking their noses where they don't belong.” Yoojung sneered in distaste, Yangyang rolling his eyes at the usual defamation of his family’s name. “You just tried to harm two witches. That is within the code, I’m going to take action. If you think I’d ever let anyone be intimated and oppressed by you, you are completely mistaken.” He said striding over to stand before them with a steely gaze, gesturing with his gun in the stance to leave the store.

Hyunjin darted his eyes between Donghyuck’s soft smile and Yangyang’s steely gaze, recalling the image of the witch embracing the hunter back after the council meeting.

  
  


He huffed in disbelief, “ _A hunter for a lover?_ Your ancestors would be ashamed, Lee.” He said disdainfully as he gazed at the purple haired witch while exiting the shop. Donghyuck felt his lips purse in offense, his heart clenching at such a retort.

Chenle patted him comfortingly on the shoulder, “He’s only jealous he didn't get to your boy first. There’s clearly several advantages to having a legacy be the one who comes to your rescue.” He said with a cheeky smile, Donghyuck’s tense form relaxing as he nodded.

  
  
  


Chenle left his side to put up new wards and turn on the lights, Donghyuck feeling a rush of appreciation for his boyfriend as he noticed how he had rushed there after work.

Yangyang stared after the retreating witch’s resentfully, Donghyuck safely tucked against the shelf behind him. He turned back to the older and relaxed his defensive stance, shoving his gun back into his leather holster within his jacket carefully. “Did they hurt you Hyuckie?” He asked concernedly as his eyes roamed over the witch’s form critically.

  
  


Donghyuck sighed softly in relief and shook his head, a hand over his rapid heart rate, before he smiled gratefully at the hunter. “No, honey. They didn’t hurt me, just demanded to know if I had anything to do with that demon summoning.” He said carelessly, too caught up in the bliss of coming out unscathed with Yangyang’s careful, protective display.

  
  


The younger’s intelligent eyes darted to bore into his, lifting an eyebrow at him incredulously. “A demon summoning? Did a witch summon a demon recently?” He demanded, he instantly knew that his original hunch had in fact been correct, Donghyuck’s mouth fell open wordlessly as he realized he just went against Renjun’s plan.

He grimaced before nodding slowly, the cogs in Yangyang’s well trained mind moving visibly as the lavender haired boy’s lips pursed thoughtfully. “I-I wasn’t supposed to share that with you yet. At least not until Renjun told your dads.” He admitted sheepishly, Yangyang glancing at him before huffing knowingly, stepping away to school his expression.

Renjun had wanted to tell his dads first...there was an underlying point there that made Yangyang’s fingers twitch in annoyance.

  
“He’s over at my house now then?” He asked the witch casually, Donghyuck nodding again in agreement, reaching out to intertwine their fingers and appease Yangyang’s well hidden disgruntlement.

Even though it was an intense moment, Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel endlessly grateful that he could read Yangyang so easily now, even with how well developed his training to mask his emotions was. When their eyes met, he could read the full kaleidoscope of emotions hidden in his irises.

  
  


As Yangyang squeezed his hand assuringly, the shop door slammed open and Jeno came prowling in moments later, his eyes glowing a bright gold within the shadows before they flicked back to his chocolate brown when he stepped into the light.

  
  


He visibly heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his boyfriend’s together and uninjured. “Thank God you two are alright! I almost had a heart attack when I sensed Donghyuck’s distress through the bond!” Jeno said appeaseadly, crossing over to hug the witch fiercely as Yangyang stepped aside with a small amused smile on his lips. Donghyuck squeaked slightly at the force, reaching up to pat the wolf’s shoulder reassuringly.

  
“I’m good, Jen. Thanks for getting here so quickly.” He said breathlessly, face adorably flushed after Jeno pulled away to glance over his body worriedly. “Your supreme is on the way right?” Yangyang spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest as his mind raced.

A million and one thoughts were whispering among his subconscious, all of them both excited and filled with trepidation at the mention of the witches succeeding in summoning the demon before he could.

  
  


He supposed it was only natural, since they were the ones with more capability of pulling it off but still, the timing was too coincidental for him to feel comfortable. Something was going on. He needed to hear what Renjun had to say immediately. Donghyuck affirmed his question, Yangyang nodded slowly, glancing into the other’s eyes with a small, tight smile.

  
  


“I’ll go meet the others at my house then. Don’t want to miss anymore of what Renjun talks about.” He said evenly, pausing when Jeno stepped in front of him, his eyes darting to the other’s with a glint that held a firm warning. Jeno’s body language wasn’t confrontational however, simply reaching out a hand to cup his face and stroke over his cheek gently.

  
  


“I’m not stopping you, baby. Just want to kiss you first before you go.” He whispered softly, Yangyang’s tense form melting automatically. He brushed his nose against the shifter’s slowly, enjoying his familiar warmth and humming appreciatively when their lips slotted together.

His attempt to lessen the storm raging within his body was admirable, and worked well enough to allow the hunter to melt within his embrace for a few moments, but when he pulled away all his thoughts raced back to being eager about finding out what happened as soon as possible.

  
  


All of his siblings were probably being informed of the situation right now, preparing to enact some plan while he stayed and kissed his boyfriend’s. No doubt Xuxi was going to tear into him for days about how whipped he was. He nodded shortly at Jeno after they drifted apart, stepping towards Donghyuck and giving him a soft kiss goodbye as well.

  
  
  


“Jeno will stay here while your coven arrives. When you’re ready you can head to my house if you want.” He said softly after they pulled away, staring into his hazel eyes affectionately as the witch nodded agreeably. He squeezed his hand before he left the shop, feeling their concerned gazes linger over his form as he hopped into his Jeep, reversing out of the lot quickly.

  
  


When he arrived at his house, the gate opened to reveal all his siblings' cars parked neatly along the long driveway just as he anticipated. His fingers gripped the leather steering wheel anxiously as a twinge of irritation coursed through him, shoving it aside as he unbuckled his belt, slamming the door behind him, and crossing the smooth, paved driveway briskly.

  
  
  


He unlocked the door, the foyer empty as he crossed its well furnished floors before trailing down the concrete steps that lead into their training quarters. The low light from the lamps on the stairs illuminated his way into the open meeting room where his fathers stood at the head of the table with his boyfriend’s, the rest of his siblings sitting along the rectangular, steel furniture patiently.

  
  
  


They glanced at him curiously while he made his way to his seat by his fathers, he inhaled quietly, fists clenching briefly as he made eye contact with Renjun. The vampire darted his eyes away abashedly making his mouth pinch into a frown before he pulled out the black, high back desk chair and sat beside his brother Xiaojun. The dark haired man patted his arm discreetly, the comforting gesture making him smile at him thankfully as his hazel haired father stood up suddenly to address the room.

  
  


“Now that all my kids are in one place, let’s begin the meeting.” He said calmly, Yangyang glancing at his other father who met his eyes evenly, giving him a silent look of reassurance that no one was upset that they had waited for him to begin. Yangyang still felt a pang of guilt anyway as his baba brought down the projector on the wall behind him with a click from his remote. The blue light illuminated his face as some graphic images of two dead women appeared on the screen.

  
  


There was an audible amount of shuffling from beside him as his siblings sat up in interest, the youngest hunter’s own back straightening as he realized the seriousness of this meeting. The two dark haired, pale skinned women were sprawled along the floor lifelessly, some alarming satanic paraphernalia of pentagrams drawn in what looked like blood above their heads.

  
  


In the middle of the pentagram laid a wooden bowl filled with empty vials and animal bones, a golden chalice filled to the top with blood beside it with the candles still lit within its runes from an unnerving black flame. Yangyang swallowed thickly, _were they the ones who summoned that demon?_ “The gruesome image you are currently seeing are crime scene photos from a murder taken as recently as last night.” Their leader said evenly, his voice traveling along the open room.

  
  


“Their names were Jeon Soyeon and Seo Soojin, members of a large coven in a district about two hours from here. However their supreme has reported them missing for the last 6 months after a loss of contact and a lack of knowledge of their whereabouts.” He shared as he clicked the remote to display the missing person’s section of their city’s newspaper, the two women’s bright, smiling faces making something within Yangyang break slightly as the date did in fact check out with the supreme’s statement.

  
  


Kun clicked back to the crime scene photos with a steady hand and a calm expression. “So they’ve been off the grid for around six months and just last night we’re found dead by the local police department here in an apartment complex in Neo City. The next door neighbor called 911 at about 3:30 am,” _witching hour,_ Yangyang’s alert brain noticed absently as he stared at the photos intensely, his eyes darting over every corner to take in every detail, “after hearing them scream bloody murder and the sounds of violent thumping against the floor and walls were also reported by those living on the floor beneath them.” He said as they all gazed intently at him.

  
  


“It’s obvious that what killed them was a demon, if the humongous pentagram on the ground wasn’t any indication, then the door being locked from the inside with no sign of trespassing, and a strong smell of sulfur being reported definitely are.” He said pointedly, gesturing lightly to the evidence.

“The cause of death is quite suspicious as well, both of their esophagus’ were crushed with the strength of a truck’s back wheels.” He commented with a raised eyebrow as the members all nodded knowingly.

  
  


“The most important piece of evidence in this photo however, is that these candles are still lit and their flames, my dear children, are _black_.” He said clearly, a shiver going down Yangyang’s spine. “It wasn’t a regular demon then, because when demons are typically summoned, after they leave the pentagram the flames just go out.” Lucas acknowledged, their father giving him a small, proud smile.

  
  


“That’s right. These witches according to the supreme were very gifted individuals who were much too curious about the dark arts.” He said as he flipped through the slides to show more newspaper and online article headlines. “These articles contain mentions of strange activity of animals living nearby their apartment, as well as reports of horrid streaks of bad luck from the people living there, these are obviously bad omens.” He said pointedly as Yangyang fidgeted with his work jacket sleeve anxiously.

  
  


“They have been dabbling within the dark arts for months, attempting to ensnare a demon king.” He said heavily, staring straight across the table to avoid his youngest’s son's reaction, Yangyang felt his heart clench within his chest. The rest of his siblings made incredulous noises of disbelief and affront, the youngest hunter frozen in his seat as his heart began racing a million miles per hour.

  
  


“Lǎoshī, go back to the slide of the crime scene.” Shuhua spoke up urgently, all of them turning their attention back to the screen as he obeyed her request. She stood up abruptly and strode furiously to the front of the room, squinting at the photos critically. When she found what she was looking for, her shoulders straightened and her face turned grim.

  
  


“Lǎoshī, is that-that pentagram, it’s broken at the bottom of the corner.” She said anxiously, glancing at their dark brown haired guardian with a look of trepidation, he nodded curtly, his own expression stoic. “Yes, they were drastically unprepared to deal with what they brought to the surface. Their will was probably never enough to keep it contained, that demon most likely killed them within minutes of being on this Earth.” He said sadly as Yangyang exhaled shakily and sat back against his chair, his whole body frozen in fear.

  
  


“Tha-That means that the demon king is out now, doesn’t it? It’s roaming free on this Earth?” Minghao asked in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowing on his forehead as he twirled a pen between his fingers. Ten stood up and nodded sternly, his coffee colored eyes steely with determination.

  
  


“That’s correct. That demon king is currently out there, probably killing all kinds of innocent humans that are avoiding their contracts. The witches will scramble to cover their tracks lest that demon king catch a whiff of their magic. It probably doesn’t think too fondly of those who have the assumed ability to bound it to them after that experience.” He said with a grimace, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
  


“We’ve only managed to scratch the surface here on this sudden case. Their supreme is a trusted informant of ours who is currently grieving for her members while also trembling in fear at the knowledge that the demon king could go after the rest of her coven. She doesn’t know why those girls were so insistent on learning about the demon king or what their plan was for when they did summon him. Which is a huge liability, and once more covens hear about the fact that _her_ coven was the one that brought down this fear for all of them, it is not going to be pretty.” He said with a frown, Yangyang sat up attentively and cleared his throat before he began speaking.

  
  


“A group of witches just tried to accost Vision because they suspected that they were the ones who did the summoning.” He reported objectively, Renjun and Jaemin bristling worriedly from beside his father’s at his admission. His guardians exchanged glances before Kun began speaking again. “They have found out disturbingly fast then. I wonder how many other covens already know, considering this just happened last night.” He said with a displeased look.

  
  


“The only reason we know in the first place is because of Renjun.” Ten said patting the vampire fondly on the shoulder, Yangyang glanced at the silver haired boy before darting his eyes to his father’s who seemed annoyingly endeared by him. The older noticeably avoided looking at his mortal boyfriend and simply bowed his head towards his siblings as they thanked the vampire for his help.

  
  


“I happen to have a friend in that coven who urged me to find out the details about what happened this morning when she was alerted that they had been “murdered”. She thought it would be best to investigate as quickly as possible, so I went to the police department and grabbed as much information as I could. I gave them a copy, and when I heard their reactions of horror when they looked at what was on the file, I also thought it might be worth mentioning to the Qian family as well.” He explained humbly, his hands clasped in front of himself politely.

  
  


“Your boyfriend is actually pretty smart.” Xiaojun whispered to him teasingly with a playful nudge. Yangyang shot him an exasperated look, his irritation dissolving slightly as he took in his intentions. Renjun had warned them of a deadly serious situation, one that would require all of the hunters to be alert and mindful of both demon activity and to keep the covens in line before an all out war broke out.

  
  


He just couldn’t shake the small disappointment that when Renjun learned that a demon king had been summoned by those witches, he hadn’t thought to warn Yangyang first. Was it because of how noticeably anxious he had been about the summoning? How he shared his nightmares about the demon and how visibly affected he was at just the whisper of his presence within his own subconscious?

  
  


_Did he not think he was ready to kill it?_ Yangyang’s fists clenched over his dark jeans, staring down at his curled knuckles absently, his mind furiously off kilter from all the information he had just been given. But most importantly, the demon king was free. If he wanted to face that son of a bitch all he would have to do is do the ritual, it wouldn’t even matter if his will was strong enough or not it would just _appear._

  
  


That thought made his blood boil and his eyes snapped toward the front as his father addressed the room again after letting them stew in their musings for a moment. “Our purpose is clear now. We must protect the covens and find out as much as possible for the demon’s whereabouts. With him on the loose, many people will die, we must send him back to where he belongs as fast as possible before he can find a suitable vessel.” He stated as Ten stood beside him and intertwined their fingers casually.

  
  


“My lovely, capable children. This will probably be some of the hardest things you’ve ever had to face as a hunter. Magic alone is already a huge headache for us to fight against as humans. We have prepared you to resist as much as possible but these covens will be angry, and want results fast. Natural order is important to their way of life, and when astray witches decide to mess with that order they do whatever it takes to restore it. Especially if the thing involved in creating that chaos is a demon, let alone a demon king.” Ten said with a tired sigh.

  
  


“The coven that will need the most protection is our friends, who by now, we’ll disclose is the coven known as Black Velvet. They are vulnerable right now as two of their most powerful members have been killed. Their mind sets will be skewed between grieving and trying to protect themselves. I will announce those who are going to protect covens and those who will be actively pursuing known accounts of demon activity, in the morning.” He said letting go of Kun’s hand as he shut off the projector and stared at their members imploringly.

  
  


“Please stay the night and prepare yourselves for our commands.” Kun said with his usual encouraging smile, some of his siblings rising from their seats to head upstairs after bowing their heads in agreement. Yangyang stayed seated quietly, Xuxi glancing at him concernedly as Xiaojun rose from beside him and patted him on the head. Ten immediately crossed over to sit beside him as he knew his son must be feeling all kinds of emotions.

  
  


His son gazed at him wordlessly, his face unreadable, which for a moment made Ten endlessly proud of how well he contained his emotions, his skills always proving to be unshakable during the most important times.

“Is Donghyuck ok, Xiao Yang?” He asked quietly, placing his hand on his son's clenched fists, the brown haired boy relaxing under his touch. He nodded evenly, a small thankful smile gracing his face.

  
  


“Are _you_ alright?” He asked pointedly, Yangyang huffing slightly as he removed his hand lightly and straightened his shoulders back against the leather chair confidently. “Of course, I’m fine.” He said evenly, Ten didn’t have to even listen to his heart to know how even and steady it was, the younger’s control over it impeccable.

He smiled softly at the boy and gently caressed a hand through his hair, ignoring Yangyang’s playful grimace at the action.

  
  


“Let me guess, you want us to leave so you can scold your boyfriend’s for telling us over you.” He said amusedly, Yangyang darting his eyes over to the vampires standing stiffly while murmuring with his baba in the corner.

His expression was still schooled neutrally. “That’s not it at all. I’m just waiting for you to leave so I can continue to train to kill that demon.” He said lightly, his father frowning instantly at his words.

  
  


“Baby, don’t push yourself right now. You’re too worked up-” His father began gently as Yangyang pushed back out of the chair and sighed forcefully at the words. He strode out of the meeting room while shaking his head in disbelief.

His own _father_ thought he was letting his emotions get to him. _Him_ , Qian Yangyang, one of the best hunters in the family. One of the only hunters who’s faced lower tier demons and successfully exorcised or even killed them during the training his fathers prepared for him.

  
  


It was infuriating, the shadows of doubt projected upon him igniting that familiar fire in his veins that licked along his insides, his goal once again right in the center of his mind. He was so close. The moment would be soon, he could feel it in the way his arms practically vibrated as he tugged the small, blessed blade out of its sheath amongst the weaponry they kept in the training room.

  
  
  


It’s weight comforted him as the idea of his father not even putting him on the team to follow the demon’s activity due to his worry about his ability to remain level headed made his hands shake with rage. He stared down and met his own hell bent, fiery gaze within the golden blade and was satisfied as it held unflinchingly. His will was always the same, it didn’t matter what anybody said.

  
  


He was ready.

  
  


  
Renjun stared after his boyfriend’s tense back as he left the room after eavesdropping on their conversation. As soon as his father mentioned his obvious storm clouded mind, he was stalking off to throw knives into targets undoubtedly. He frowned distractedly as he listened to Yangyang’s calm heart rate, the strong scent of anger swirling towards him displaying his true intentions easily. He didn’t mean to offend Yangyang, couldn’t get the way Yangyang had stared at him in silent disbelief out of his mind.

  
  


“I know what you’re thinking.” A soft, soothing voice interrupted his brooding suddenly, Renjun glancing up at Kun with a surprised look. He met understanding, kind hazel eyes evenly, his cedar and sandalwood scent making Renjun’s shoulders droop slightly at its offered comfort.

  
  


“Yangyang will need some space right now. He’s not truly mad at you. He understands that you did it for the sake of all those involved but he will feel like you don’t have his support in his ability to kill that demon.” He shared sadly, Renjun shaking his head immediately in protest.

  
  


“That’s not it at all! I know Yangyang will be able to kill it, of course I do.” He argued heatedly, Kun placing a calming a hand on his shoulder. “We all know that. But it is also true that Yangyang’s been unraveling at the seams these last few weeks as well, no?” He said pointedly, glancing at Jaemin knowingly.

Jaemin pursed his lips and glanced away guiltily, not wanting to reveal how he agreed with what he implied for the sake of his boyfriend’s confidence.

  
“It’s not that you don’t think he’s capable, you _know_ he is. It’s just what will happen to him afterwards that worries you. All his life, Yangyang has looked forward to the moment that he heard that the demon has resurfaced on this Earth. Revenge is so sweet, but it’s also irrevocably empty when all is said and done.” He said wisely, removing his hand to stride towards Ten and pick up his wistful husband from where he stared forlornly at their steel table.

  
  


He glanced back at them as he gently tugged his husband into his arms. “You’ll need to support him after he’s done. Your presence has given him endless strength while he prepared to face this bastard. But he will need everything and then some once this bridge has been burned.” He quipped evenly, giving them one last lingering glance before he urged his husband up the stairs to be surrounded by the rest of their kids.

  
  


Renjun turned to Jaemin who had already been staring at him expectantly. The younger gave him a soft smile as he reached over to intertwine their hands. “I know you’re worried about our little love, but now isn’t the time to approach him. As much as I’d like to be sliced by one of those blades I’d rather not do so when Yangyang is upset.” The rose haired man jested to see his long time lover’s lips twitch amusedly.

  
  


Jaemin tugged at his hand gently, “Give him his space, he needs to process all of this right now. He just heard that he lost the opportunity to summon that demon like he had been planning for all of his life. He knows that it’s here right now and yet he can’t go running out to kill it like he wants to. You know that’s what he wants to do.” He said pointedly, Renjun nodding timidly as they walked past the opening to the training room, the thunks of knives hitting against targets echoing in his ears.

  
  


He glanced forlornly at Yangyang’s taut back, the sharp scent of his ire still lingering within his fragrance making him frown guiltily. “I just don’t want him to think the worst. I love him so much, I think the world of him.” He said sadly, Jaemin kissed the side of his head as they climbed the stairs. “He knows that, stupid.” Jaemin said lightly, Renjun smiling at him weakly.

  
  


He’d much rather hear the echo of gunshots rather than the deafening silence as they crossed the threshold, Yangyang’s tall, dark haired sibling Lucas standing up from the dining table to place the mountain ash barrier anew. Jaemin tugged at his arm to get him to continue walking, his eyes glued to the staircase leading to the training room like a sad puppy as he heard Yangyang’s furious, even heart rate.

  
  


“Quit sulking Xiao Yang, you know they did it to protect you.” His dad said meaningfully as he entered the training room suddenly, Yangyang’s knife still hitting the bulls eye despite his sharp inhale of surprise. His father leaned against the target casually, his arms crossed over his black crew neck covered chest, raising an eyebrow judgmentally at his son.

  
  


Yangyang’s lips pursed together in irritation, clicking his tongue pointedly. “Did I _ask_ for them to protect me?” He retorted with an unimpressed look at his dark haired father who’s eyes softened as he pulled out the knife from the center. Yangyang balanced the small knives within his grasp before flicking his wrist back freely and hitting the target again cleanly.

  
  


“They obviously know you don’t need protection. They still do it anyways, because they love you, you stubborn little shit.” Ten said fondly, Yangyang rolling his eyes lightly.

  
  


“Yeah dad, I know they love me. I just wished they, and even you, stopped treating me like _I’m-_ “ He said tensely as he threw two more knives in succession, the weapons thunking against the wooden board, the sound reverberating within the training room. “Just a fragile, _weak_ human. I could summon that demon here right now, with how strong my will to smoke that asshole is.” He said through gritted teeth, his ire rising when he thought of the red eyed demon with the arrogant, sharp smile.

  
  


His dad watched him throw knives into the target, each blade hitting the center whenever he pulled them out, staring across at his furious son sadly. “Baby, stop this already. No one here doubts your capabilities. They warned us because this is important, it could ruin all your progress. They did the right thing telling us. We’ll investigate properly. You remember our code don’t you, Xiao Yang?” Ten said gently, approaching the younger cautiously.

  
  


Yangyang stared down at his dress shoes and nodded noncommittally, too worked up to open his mouth. His whole body was aflame with his aggravation, the impatience he felt towards the setback consuming his rationale and leaving him with various whispers in his subconscious about how he already had all the items for the ritual, he could pull it off if he just sneaked away.

  
  


“ _Don’t you dare think about trying to do that ritual by yourself!_ ” His father reprimanded sharply, Yangyang’s head jolting upwards as he startled at how easy his intentions were to read.

“Yangyang, you know how dangerous it will be! Don’t sneak off to some abandoned building and try your hand at facing a demon king in an unfamiliar environment where you could be taken advantage of or worse, _killed_. If you die from your own idiotic stubbornness, I’ll bring you back to life only to kill you myself!” Ten said bringing him into his embrace fiercely, the chocolate haired boy choking slightly at the tight grip before he hugged his father back weakly.

  
  


“It's just so hard, dad... I’ve been waiting so long and I’m so close.” He whispered quietly, his eyes growing wet with the thought of how long his journey for revenge had been. One thing had already been stolen from him, it was dangling in front of his face now and he was vibrating with his eagerness to face the demon who murdered his parents. “I know, my precious baby. My brave, strong lion.” Ten said fondly, pulling away to cup his face and stare into his eyes.

  
  


“I know how eager you are to cut into this scum. It _will_ happen. We just have to be smart about this, Yangie. Now isn’t the time for your ego to get in the way. What are our rules?” He implored gently, Yangyang sniffling slightly before his gaze steeled itself, staring back into his father’s patient brown eyes. “You don’t chase after them, you make them come to you.” He said firmly, Ten kissing the top of his head in approval.

  
  


“That’s right, _that’s_ my favorite little spitfire! Now, go back upstairs and eat your baba’s special dinner! He’ll have both our heads if you don’t get back up there before it turns cold!” He said lightly holding the boy into his side as they began climbing the concrete stairs back up into the house.

  
  


His siblings were gathered throughout the long dining table, others in the kitchen or even sitting on the couch watching the news. His parents were definitely soulmates as they both tended to cook a shit load of food when they were stressed. Lucky for them they always had various mouths to feed so none of it went to waste.

Spread throughout the table were pork and chive dumplings, cumin & caraway lamb, congee, tea leaf stewed hard boiled eggs, nian doubao, and a hearty chicken soup that Yangyang knew was for his poor, angsty soul.

  
  


He smiled as he sat at the table with his siblings, Hendery nudging him after he served himself a full plate of side dishes with his red porcelain bowl of soup. Yangyang glanced at him questioningly, Hendery raising an eyebrow at him meaningfully. “Hey Buffy, aren’t you going to call Angel and Spike to come down and join us?” He joked with an eager smile, Yangyang returning the look despite himself.

  
  


“If they’re listening then I hope they know that the offer is extended to them. If they feel too awkward to be around a group of hunters I don’t exactly blame them.” He said evenly as he blew over his steaming soup, a few moments later Renjun and Jaemin were climbing down the stairs with their hands held in front of themselves humbly, exchanging polite smiles with his siblings who had turned to glance at them curiously.

  
  


Yangyang could hear his siblings giggling amongst themselves as they stood behind his chair, they looked like bodyguards protecting their charge in their expensive, all black ensembles, Hendery grinning at them enthusiastically.

“Nice to finally meet you! I’m Yangyang’s favorite brother, Hendery!” He chirped excitedly, Yangyang coughing out a “debatable” as Renjun and Jaemin shook his hand good naturedly.

  
  


“ _Kunhang_.” He said pointedly, the other sputtering as he dropped his spoon in his soup. “ _Hey, hey, hey!_ Let’s not use the government name around your boys just yet!” He said placidly, Yangyang smiling at him virtuously as the older redirected his attention to his food with an annoyed grumble.

Yangyang enjoyed the atmosphere of eating with his siblings, Kun offering them extra folding chairs to perch themselves behind their boyfriend as they ate. The doorbell rang as Yangyang served himself a second bowl of soup, Donghyuck and Jeno appearing with similar bashful smiles as his father offered them food.

  
  


Yangyang felt a small flutter in his heart to see his boyfriends sitting around the table with his family, Xiaojun welcoming them with two glasses of ice and cracking open soda cans for them to pour into. Yangyang probably would've been more active during his siblings' conversations if he had been feeling up for it but truthfully, his arms were sore from his training and the backs of his ankles were scraped from his leather loafers.

He ate his dinner silently, simply cracking a smile at Xiaojun and Hendery’s usual banter, Lucas peacefully devouring an entire basket of dumplings while Sicheng collected empty bowls from the table with his other siblings.

  
  


Not to mention how utterly emotionally exhausted he felt, he had gone through such an intense whiplash, one moment blazing in anger the next resigned and withdrawn. He wished his parents goodnight while meeting Renjun’s imploring gaze to gesture lightly to follow him up the stairs.

He took the playful nudges as he headed towards his room with an easy smile, hugging his siblings and exchanging good nights as he picked up his loafers from where he left them at the edge of the stairs.

  
He turned on his lamps with the flick of a switch, the warm light filling the space in his room as he shrugged off his jacket and removed his pistol from his holster, he emptied out the clip and left it on his desk, the inquisitive stares from his boyfriend’s causing him to sigh lightly. “I’m fine.” He said tiredly, Jaemin’s hand trailing along his shoulders to massage away the knots.

  
  


Yangyang relaxed into the touch, Renjun suddenly stepping into his line of sight, the younger meeting his gaze again with an open, docile posture. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am if I've offended you for the choice I made tonight.” The vampire said in a deeply apologetic tone, Yangyang shaking his head lightly in response as he sat in his desk chair and removed the silver rings and bracelets he had worn.

  
  


“I’m not upset about it. It is objectively the most accurate choice you could make. You might feel guilty because you chose to tell my family first before me but truthfully...I would’ve done the same.” Yangyang said, briefly touching the pendant around his neck as he thought of how he had run to be comforted by his parents yesterday rather than call his boyfriends. His boyfriend’s hovered around him and gazed at him intently, Yangyang turning to face them with a small smile.

  
  


“I’m serious. I’m not mad...at least not anymore. It was a mature decision, telling my family would allow them to plan ahead and make preparations to keep people safe. Above all that’s what this is about. Protecting others and enforcing our code. I shouldn’t be selfish about this.” Yangyang said self consciously as he met Renjun’s eyes again.

The vampire could smell the salt on his skin, the anger that had been there previously melting away to an acquiescent, even aura. It made him slightly relieved but he also couldn't tell if there was a shift in their dynamic, Yangyang deserved to scream and shout at him in betrayal after telling him the importance of the summoning.

Their very first meeting had only occurred because he had wanted to obtain his blood to seek his vengeance. Renjun hoped he knew that he would never stand in his way, only wanted to further advance his ambitions while keeping him safe.

  
  


He took note of the faded scent of copper, Renjun glancing down to where Yangyang’s feet were covered by dark, long dress socks. “You’re bleeding.” Renjun commented impartially, Yangyang blinked at him in mild surprise before he nodded.

He winced lightly as he took off his blood stained socks, examining the scratches deep in his achilles as he shook his head dismissively. “It’s just some cuts from my shoes, their new and I was breaking them in during my shift.” He said as he reached to pull out his first aid kit from his drawer.

Renjun reached over to pull the kit out of his hands, glancing at him cautiously, Yangyang sitting back silently with a wordless nod as the older kneeled down to clean his cuts with a serious furrow of his brows. Yangyang’s heart rate remained even as the older removed the alcohol pads to swipe them over his ankle, the vampire murmuring apologetically about the sting as he brushed the cool cloth over his tender skin.

  
  


Yangyang remained stoic however he was feeling something swell within him as Renjun’s eyes didn't even shift into the dark, blood lust driven obsidian, even when the scent of his blood must’ve been potent and sharp, he remained unaffected and clinical. It might be a small thing to note for anybody else but Yangyang knew the effect his blood had on Jaemin and Renjun, his scent enticing to them due to their deep infatuation.

Even a small paper cut would cause them to press against him yearningly, their lips brushing eagerly over his flesh to lap up the small bead that occurred from the knick.

  
  


Renjun bandaged his ankles with a soft, reverent touch, Yangyang feeling his heart skip at the meaningful worship, the silver haired man glancing up at him with a reserved, hopeful glint in his eyes. Yangyang smiled fondly at him after he packed up his first aid kit, curling a hand around his sleeve to tug him down into a kiss.

There was a break in the thick tension, Jaemin sighing lowly in relief as his boyfriend cupped the mortal’s face and held him tightly, Jeno flopping back onto the bed with his muscles unfurling gratefully.

  
  


“I’m truly sorry.” Renjun whispered against the human’s soft mouth, Yangyang shaking his head with a small chuckle. “I know you are. But you don't have to be. I love you, and I'm thankful you were so level headed about the situation. I desperately need someone like that.” He replied just as gently, Renjun pressing kisses over his eyelids and underneath where he could see the dark bags, cradling the younger’s head who hugged him back just as tightly.

  
  


“When I used to fail exams I wouldn’t even be that crushed honestly, I just used to think, _fuck it I bombed that, oh well_. But this.....if I fail this...I’m afraid I won’t recognize who I am anymore.” Yangyang suddenly revealed in a moment of vulnerability as his mask slipped off his face and he entrusted himself to be picked back up again by the ones he valued most.

He pulled his face out from Renjun’s comfortable chest to stare into his eyes with his own glimmering ones. Renjun caressed his face as he stared at him avidly, the rest of their lovers staring at the younger with concerned frowns.

  
  


Yangyang gently removed himself from the vampire’s embrace, glancing away from his affectionate eyes to stare at his pistol on the table. “Last night I heard her...my mother. Those witches might’ve summoned it before me but it’s clear that it knows that I’m going after it. It made a point to let me hear her final moments as if to warn me that it will do the same.” Yangyang said quietly as he cradled his pistol and took the marbled heart in between his thumb and index figure, caressing over the piece of jewelry reminiscently.

  
  


“Was that hers?” Renjun asked curiously, Yangyang glancing up with a soft, wistful smile. “It was. I used to think it was so pretty as a child, I stole it from her vanity so many times she let me keep it. I had it in my pocket that night I jumped out of my burning house. It’s the only thing I have left of her, I have some photos tucked away somewhere but I can't bear to look at their faces just yet.” Yangyang said with tears welling in his eyes.

His boyfriend’s tugged him out of the chair and into their arms where he cried silently within the private bubble that they always provided for him.

  
  


“That image of them that night...it’s one that I use to drive my strength. I can’t let that thing go by unpunished. I have to break the chains it has placed upon my subconscious, I have to kill it.” He said resolutely, Jeno reaching out to brush his lips along his temple. “You will, Yangyang. You’re so strong. We’re there for you every step of the way. We love you.” Donghyuck said tenderly, Yangyang smiling and exchanging soft kisses with all of them.

  
  


Jaemin helped him wash his hair and change into his light blue, flannel pajamas. Yangyang laying on his back as Donghyuck cleansed his aura and set protective wards over the edges of his room, the human hiding his face in Jeno’s bare chest under his blankets. Renjun slipped back into the bed after applying a face mask, circling his arm around the hazel haired man’s waist.

“Duckie said it will be your birthday soon. Do you have any plans? We can just take you out to dinner if you’d like.” He offered gently as he stroked adoringly through Yangyang’s hair.

  
  


“I just want to have a normal, boring day. Maybe carve pumpkins and watch scary movies.” Yangyang said through a yawn, Jeno kissing his forehead and squeezing around his waist. “We can make that happen.” He said optimistically, Yangyang smiling amusedly at his bright voice, nodding indulgently as he tugged the other’s arms tighter around him.

  
  


“As long as we speak it out into the universe maybe it’ll allow it to happen. It owes me that much.” He mumbled sleepily, Donghyuck staring at his serene expression and willing silently for the younger to have such a small occurrence be manifested.

He wished he could make him smile as widely as the other day, wished every day they could drive to the cliffs and stare at the stars without a care in the world. He didn’t exactly wish for them to be normal, regular people but he wished they could have more moments like them.

  
  


He wanted to run through a corn maze with them like other young adults, go to their county’s autumn festival and eat candied apples or roast sweet potatoes. He wanted to win them prizes at the kiddy games and cling to them while going through a haunted house.

For Yangyang’s birthday he vowed to shower him in affection, to make him laugh till he cried, and to kiss him breathless.

  
  


He would make him forget all the pressure resting over his shoulders. Even if it was just for a day.

  
  


🗡🕯🔗

It only took a week for the news of the demon summoning to spread amongst the Magic community. Yangyang was truly grateful that his parents decided that he was capable enough to handle the monitoring of demon activity, he spent his time in between shifts surrounding any known satanic churches with mountain ash. He took note of their members, picking the lock into the stone buildings and creeping into their offices to hack easily into their database and download their members' information into a flash drive.

  
  


Even in their churches he supposed they had to collect donations and keep track of their loyal members via their address and phone number. He had managed to cover a lot of places in their city, mostly focusing on the ones closest to the Nemeton as the demon king was weak and would leech off its energy to reap power long enough to find a vessel.

  
  


He lifted the trunk of his car and pulled out the plastic container of mountain ash, Yangyang tensing when he sensed a sharp breeze flicker past him, his hand instantly flicking his holy blade out from his dark, leather moto jacket lined with sherpa along the sleeves and inner collar to prevent him from freezing in the chilly night air.

His blade pressed sharply against a familiar sun kissed jugular, Yangyang raising his gaze to meet Jaemin’s assuaged, enticing smile the hunter’s own lips curling upwards as the vampire didn’t step away even as the weapon sizzled against his flesh.

  
  


“I was sure that with our training I’d be able to _at least_ get my fangs out.” Jaemin said mildly, truthfully he was utterly enthralled by how incredible Yangyang’s reaction time was. Even with Yangyang encouraging them and guiding them to be better over their gifts, the hunter always managed to dodge their attacks or sense when they tried to sneak up on him.

Yangyang removed the blade, tucking it back into his sleeve and smiled meaningfully at his boyfriend, “You were a little too eager just now, bunny. I usually have to strain to sense you, this time you gave yourself away.” He commented easily, Jaemin sighing dreamily as he rubbed over the sensitive, throbbing skin on his throat.

  
  


“You just look too good tonight.” Jaemin said with a grin as Renjun leaned beside his Jeep and helped the younger lug out two more containers. Yangyang kissed Jaemin graciously, the vampire melting into his touch and tilting his chin to deepen it.

Yangyang couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him, Jaemin rubbing their noses together after they had pulled away as Renjun finished setting the mountain ash on a small steel wagon. He huffed dramatically, “Must I do all the work here. I’d like to get this out of the way so we can get going.” The vampire said pointedly, Yangyang smiling and striding over to thread a hand through his hair to kiss him. Renjun became subdued with his soft touch, Yangyang pulling away to brush his thumb over his cheek.

  
  


“Thank you, ge. I’ll make this fast.” The chestnut haired man said easily as he removed himself from his embrace to pick up a container from the wagon that Jaemin pulled for him to set up the barrier. The past few days had stemmed copious amounts of paranoia and another round of the blame game.

  
  
The council hadn’t been contacted as the witches who had summoned the demon were known by them and the original coven they belonged to, however everyone else was unaware of who had dared to summon a demon. Too scared to even approach the topic as they strengthened their wards and hid amongst themselves.

They received calls on the daily now, lot’s of covens complaining about being watched by other witches, the other day getting bombarded with calls by Satyrs who were being harassed by other Magic’s simply for their goat-like appearance. He was glad his family was so big, they answered as many calls as possible even if it was just to placate their worries or give a serious warning to the witches who were stalking other covens.

Thankfully most of the Supreme’s were intolerant of any of their members harassing others, punishing them accordingly while promising to keep a close eye on them from then on.

  
  


Demons didn’t show up as often as one would think, not even in a place that was like a beacon to them so when there were sightings or whispers of one above the surface, Magic’s scattered for a while and tried to avoid being a possible target for their schemes of mischief and chaos.

Witches especially tended to cower away, the long, painful history of their indebted servitude through generations of their family causing them to steer far from the dark and take protection of the light.

  
For so long their magic was reduced to just “devil’s work” erasing the decades of studies of healing and medicine that they had contributed to amongst plenty in their community. Their origin of being respected, trustworthy disciples of Mother Nature trampled by the memories of when they abused their power to force other Magic's into their bidding.

The knowledge of how weak creatures from cyclops’ to goblins became under their hand enough to soil the image of their benevolent beginnings.

  
  


Yangyang didn’t personally hold a grudge against witches but he knew various people in his family did (i.e. Lucas) due to their own personal traumas by those few who used their gifts to gain something through unorthodox means. Yangyang squinted up at the waxing gibbous in the sky, he thought about how many more days would pass before he could gain another hint on that demon.

He finished loading in his empty, plastic boxes into the trunk and drove off from the dark, looming church, chills blooming down his spine when he thought of his nightmare with Agnes.

  
  


_It knows of you_ , her voice whispered within him,Yangyang’s lips pursing together as he shook away the useless trepidation. Fear was only natural but he wouldn't let it rule his life.

He slept easier knowing the day of the fated reunion approached quickly. He didn’t doubt that he wouldn’t hesitate if he saw those beady eyes again, not when it dared remind him why he had trained so long and so hard in the first place.

  
  


🌩🌩🐺

The weekend approached yet again after a week full of responding to reports of suspicious activity from witches that seemed to always turn out to be false. Their paranoia was festering under their skin, Yangyang could tell, he thought _he_ had an intense mental break a few weeks ago but they seemed to be fairing even worse than he was.

  
  


Donghyuck had told him about how the original coven that housed the grimoire had intended to take the book before being collected for evidence only to be blocked out completely from the building it resided in. Yangyang guessed that the demon king had been spiteful and also clever enough to know that in his exposed state he would be plucked out from whatever hole he crawled under to serve under another ambitious witch’s bidding.

  
The book was in a cupboard in forensics at their city’s police station, and the witch had conceived a plan to obtain it.

  
  


Donghyuck offered to take up the mission with Renjun and Jaemin as backup to use their gifts of persuasion in case anybody had any questions as to why they were stealing evidence. Yangyang would’ve loved to have gone with them but that day Jeno had called with audible distress due to his wolf not allowing him to function as the full moon’s power weighed heavily over him.

Yangyang would always put his own needs aside to help those he loved especially with how anxious his boyfriend had sounded over the phone.

  
  


“I was wondering if...you could spend the night with me over the weekend?” Jeno asked nervously, Yangyang blinking in surprise as he finished drying his hair late one afternoon. “Oh, yeah I could do that.” He replied happily, his heart fluttering at the idea of spending a weekend with the werewolf.

Jeno sighed audibly in relief, “Thank you! I’m so sorry I was rambling earlier, I was just nervous about asking you for some reason...the full moon is so close and it just feels... _suffocating_ , to say the least.” The older man said with a self deprecating edge that made the hunter frown thoughtfully.

  
  


“I promise I don’t mind. I’ll just pack a light bag and be there soon okay? Your pack—they’re there too right?” Yangyang asked shyly after hauling out a small, dark leather duffel from his closet that he shoved clothes into half haphazardly. “Oh uh, yeah…my alpha’s will probably expect to meet you too. Is that uncomfortable for you?” Jeno asked guiltily, Yangyang’s lips curling into a fond smile at his boyfriend’s soft heart.

  
  


“No, babe, not at all. I’m fine with meeting them. I’d do anything if it meant you were comfortable.” He said gently, Jeno feeling his heart melt for his continued considerate nature. “Thank you, love. I promise I’ll make it up to you. My alpha Taeyong makes the best kimchi-jjigae you have ever eaten! With loads of side dishes!” Jeno chirped excitedly, Yangyang smiling warmly as he traveled around his room to finish packing his night bag.

  
  


“That sounds amazing, Jen. I’ll be there soon okay? Hold tight, puppy.” Yangyang said warmly as they said their goodbyes, the hunter zipping up the duffel and shuffling down the stairs to his car. His parents weren’t home but he sent them a text to let them know where he would be, Yangyang muting the chat so he could avoid being bombarded by his dad later on.

  
  


-

  
  


Storm clouds brewed overhead as Yangyang pulled his Jeep over the mulch in the Wolf pack’s territory, parking neatly in front of the house that glowed warmly from the windows along the first floor. Yangyang hopped out with his duffel and a neatly packaged bag that contained a fresh bottle of wine he had stopped to get from the nearest store.

  
  


The bag crinkled as it hit against his leg as he climbed the porch, Yangyang taking a deep breath before he raised his knuckle to knock on the door only to be greeted with Jeno’s familiar, adoring smile on his handsome face as he pulled it open to greet him. Yangyang smiled bashfully, the werewolf returning the look as he let him slide past him, the older briefly tugging him into his embrace to brush his lips over his flushed cheeks to give him some reassurance.

  
  


The hunter could hear the sounds of the rest of his boyfriend’s pack bustling in the dining room, glancing worriedly at his boyfriend the other shaking his head as he read his silent question. “The rice just finished cooking. You’re not late at all. The hyung’s will really appreciate that you went out of your way to get some wine.” Jeno assured him as he waited patiently as his boyfriend untied his shoes to leave by the door, leading him through the well furnished living room to the dining room along the right side.

  
  
  
His pack mates crowded around the long, light washed wooden table. Yangyang bowing politely to his alphas who waved at him cheerfully, the blue haired man passing him a full bowl of the stew along with a porcelain bowl of rice, taking his bottle of wine with an enthusiastic hug, Yangyang blinking owlishly after the contact.

Jeno snorted lightly at his expression, Yangyang shoving at his shoulder lightly, following behind him with his side dishes as they sat at the only two seats left at the table.   
  


“Let’s do a toast!” The dark brown haired man said happily, the werewolves pausing in their chatter to lift their glasses of varying shapes and shades in their direction. “To the happiness and health of this pack! May you all be protected by the moon.” He said lightly, all of them parroting his words as they clinked glasses with each other.

  
  


Yangyang smiled sheepishly as he accepted the offered chance to clink his own glass of ice water with all of the members of his pack. Jeno eyed the sight carefully, a small smile peeking a the corner of his mouth as he witnessed how uncharacteristically shy his usually confident and self assured boyfriend looked before them.   
  
  
  
  


Jisung stared avidly at them from across at the table, watching their interactions curiously as he took in the sappy grin on Jeno’s face and the way his boyfriend ducked his head against his shoulder to exchange low whispers that even his advanced hearing couldn’t pick up over the usual enthusiastic chatter of his pack mates. He noted that Yangyang brought out that same glow onto his hyung’s face as those vampires that had come over previously.

  
  
  


He felt a small smile creep onto his face, silently happy for his hyung to have met someone that could make him relax so close to the full moon. He had seen just how jittery and stressed he had been over the last few days. Jeno really deserved to have a good night’s rest with someone who clearly cherished him. He was especially glad that he had managed to find partner’s that could keep him safe.   
  


  
The last few weeks had already been crazy enough. If they both had each other, and then two more people to look out for them then he could only imagine how happy Jeno could be. He glanced over to see Taeyong and Jaehyun leaning against each other unknowingly, their fond gazes roaming over all of them as thunder rumbled outside the house.   
  


Jisung hoped that Jeno always felt as safe as he did in that moment. Surrounded by those he loved and who would return that affection tenfold. Just as they all deserved.

-

  
  
  
After dinner they retired quietly to Jeno’s room. Yangyang _slightly_ excited to see his boyfriend’s private space. He examined the large PC in the corner by the large window directly across from the door with a small chuckle, his eyes roaming over the small pin board full of Polaroids and concert tickets along the right wall beside the bathroom door as Jeno pulled up his Netflix on his flat screen tv mounted to the wall.   
  


Jeno smiled handsomely at him as he plopped beside him on his dark colored comforter, loosely tugging him into his body as the movie started playing on the screen. Yangyang’s head laid against his chest, facing the tv and trying to ignore the anticipation crawling up his spine. They were there. _Alone_. Currently in the process of Netflix and chilling and yet his boyfriend seemed to _actually_ be paying attention to the movie.   
  


Yangyang shifted against him every so often, their gazes drifting towards each other when they thought the other wasn’t paying attention. Jeno stared at the perfect, beautiful side profile of his boyfriend, swallowing thickly as his mouth grew dry trying to think of an excuse to get him to stop watching the movie and pay attention to him without seeming like a horny piece of shit.

  
He hadn’t brought Yangyang over to hook up for God’s sake, he had done it to make his wolf shut up. He should’ve known it’d just become louder in his head, Yangyang’s chest rising and falling against him enough to have sweat pool underneath his crisp, white dress shirt. He had even dressed up a little, _was his boyfriend truly that unaffected?_

“How are you feeling? The full moon is so close.” Yangyang said breaking the silence, Jeno glancing at him in mild surprise before he smiled. “It’s hard if I'm being honest. I feel so weird in my own skin...I can't tell you how grateful I am that you came to help me. It really does feel better with you here.” Jeno said sheepishly, Yangyang smiled at him fondly, nodding in understanding as he intertwined their hands together.

  
  


Jeno glanced down to admire the difference in their hands, tracing over the scars on Yangyang’s skin with his thumb. “I will always be here for you.” Yangyang assured gently, Jeno’s ears warming at how sweet his boyfriend was as they both awkwardly turned back to the screen after that intimate moment.

  
  
  


Yangyang wasn’t sure if he was projecting but there was a surreal sort of tension between them. He wished he could say he understood what it meant but truthfully he didn’t even know. Jeno and him had made out in his _bathroom_ , why the hell was he so worried about being alone with him in his room?

He guessed it was because this was the very first time in his life he had been alone in a strange room with somebody he found annoyingly attractive. Jeno was such a handsome, kind person, most of the time Yangyang knew how to act around him but at that moment he felt about as flustered as when they first met.

  
  


How did people even start hook ups without combusting from the sexual tension? Yangyang would _really_ like some lessons. 

  
  


“Are you even watching the movie?” Jeno asked amusedly, Yangyang startling at his voice before he blushed at being caught wrapped up in his inappropriate thoughts. They were watching a fucking _zombie_ _movie_ why was he getting so hot and bothered? 

  
  


“Yes, it’s just one that I already watched so I’m kinda bored.” Yangyang said airily, Jeno smiling affectionately as he squeezed around his waist, the hunter feeling his heart jump. The other caught the sound easily, gently tilting his chin to face him with an imploring gaze.   
  


“Yangyang...would you, I don’t know, maybe want to—“ Jeno said bashfully, Yangyang staring at him expectantly before he blurted out a “ _Yes!_ ”, the dark haired man blinking at him in astonishment before he laughed softly.

  
  
  


“You don’t even know what I what was going to ask.” He said teasingly, Yangyang scowling and leaning towards him to hover their lips together.

  
  


”Does it really matter?” Yangyang asked breathlessly, Jeno gazing at him with his own heart racing in his chest. “It’s important to know that you’re on the same page. I never want to just assume.” The werewolf said kindly, Yangyang melting against him with a warm smile.

  
  


”Well then if you are wondering if I want you to kiss me, I do.” Yangyang said bashfully, Jeno smiling brightly at him before their noses brushed together, the seconds between their lips connecting feeling like years had passed before Jeno was tugging him around the waist to kiss him gently. The younger man’s eyes fluttered shut, utterly content with how the heat beneath his hands warmed him from the inside out.

  
  


It didn’t even make sense how every kiss seemed to reveal more than the last. Yangyang thought he knew everything about Jeno but he apparently didn’t realize just how confident he was as the other slowly tilted him onto his back to lay against his bed, their lips moving together naturally, Yangyang’s stomach jumping from the eager butterflies.

  
  
  
Jeno slipped a hand under his hoodie, Yangyang humming appreciatively at the touch, his own hands traveling over his shirt to feel his muscles through the thin fabric. It was such a wonderful slow burn, the arousal building within him as Jeno detached his lips to drag his pillowy mouth along his throat. Yangyang panted lightly, his hands drifting towards the front of his chest to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. 

  
A few embarrassing minutes passed as he cursed under his breath while he wrinkled the fabric, Jeno laughing softly at him causing him to glance up and scowl at him with red cheeks. “ _Why the fuck did you wear a button up shirt?_ ” Yangyang hissed quietly as he struggled to unbutton said mind boggling shirt, usually he’d be able to do this simple task just fine but of course when he’s trying to be slick and sexy it back fires on him.

  
  


His boyfriend laughed softly as he brushed their noses together. “I wanted to look good for you, babe. I wore a crumpled band tee on our first date and you promised to buy me something from Gucci.” Jeno whispered lowly, smiling mirthfully to display that he was simply joking, Yangyang’s face flushing brighter as he nodded.

  
  
  
  


“And I keep my promises...but baby we are _literally_ at your house, Netflix and chilling, and you are wearing...a dress shirt.” Yangyang replied amusedly, Jeno pinching at his sides playfully as the younger laughed softly against his mouth.

  
  


Jeno rose from where he hovered over the younger, lightning flashing as he unbuttoned the last few on his shirt, his chiseled physique being illuminated briefly, Yangyang’s tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth in shocked silence.

  
  


He wished that eyes could capture images because the one before him was one that he would seriously like at the front of his brain at all times, even when he closed his eyes because it was just that stunning. Jeno pulled his shirt off his body, Yangyang almost making an embarrassing whimpering noise as his fingers twitched with the need to touch him.

  
  
  


Jeno heard it anyway, _(damn his super hearing)_ , smiling at him fondly, before he leaned down again to cup his face. “If there was ever a time to not hold back...it would be now.” He said mirthfully, Yangyang narrowing his eyes at him playfully.

“That’s my line.” He whispered as he drifted his hands along Jeno’s warm back, the werewolf humming appreciatively when their lips slotted back together.

  
  
  


Yangyang dragged his hands along his back like he wanted to memorize the planes of his figure, every dip along his ribs, the werewolf’s warmth seeping into his flesh. He felt uncharacteristically shy, he was proud of his figure but he remembered all the little knicks in his skin, his heart pounding in his chest due to his nerves that he knew his boyfriend could hear clear as day.

  
  
  


He pulled away with a timid smile, Jeno smiling affectionately back at him as he cupped his face, Yangyang gazing into his eyes filled with such intense emotion it made his breath hitch. “Are you sure you want to do this? I promise we don’t have to go that far if you don’t want to.” Jeno whispered softly, Yangyang nodded with zero hesitation as a genuine smile bloomed onto his lips.

  
  


“I want to. I trust you.” Yangyang said easily, Jeno flushing bashfully at his casual admittance.

  
  


It was _intense_ , all that Yangyang could feel was Jeno’s lips against his, his body pressed firmly against him, his warmth enveloping his body. Hear the fast, anxious beating of his own heart while his eager hands reached out to brush over Jeno’s torso, their lips reconnecting before he had the chance to appreciate the sight again. He felt inexplicably grateful for the chance to memorize the grooves along his back, the raised skin where his prominent, tight abdominal muscles resided.

  
  


It was an indescribable feeling to be so relaxed and trust for Jeno to take care of him, this might’ve been his first time but it felt instinctual to brush his lips along his neck and roll his hips upwards to chase that dizzying friction. His stubble rubbed against his chin, Yangyang moaning lightly as he sucked marks into his neck, his aftershave called to his attention, the scent of sage and fresh lavender with hints of bitter almond and leather accord like an aphrodisiac, an appreciative sound escaping him as Jeno helped him shuck off his jeans.

  
  
  


“I uh, have condoms in my bag.” Yangyang offered sheepishly, Jeno smiling at him amusedly as he raised an eyebrow at him while he dragged over his duffel from the floor to pull out one of the foils with a pointed shake. “Don’t give me that look, it’s for our own safety.” Yangyang said with a small petulant pout, Jeno gazing at him with fond eyes as he cupped his face.

  
  
  
  


“You’re cute, baby. Werewolves catch catch STI’s but if it makes you feel safer than I’ll use it.” Jeno’s said mirthfully, Yangyang’s mouth closing comically as he flushed at the reminder. “ _Oh yeah_...let’s just use em’ this once. Can’t be too careful.” Yangyang said with an embarrassed smile, Jeno brushing his lips along his face as he nodded, brandishing the small plastic bottle of lube.

“We’ll be needing this.” He said firmly, Yangyang huffing slightly as he nodded and tugged the werewolf back over his body on the bed.

  
  
“I’m really hoping we could put that to use sometime today.” Yangyang said sneakily, Jeno capturing his lips to effectively stop anymore back talk as he lifted the younger’s hoodie up his body, disconnecting their mouths to stare appreciatively at his boyfriend’s toned stomach, the small, adorable birth mark on the side of his waist making his cock throb within his own pants. He pulled it off of him, Yangyang flushing till the ends of his ears being so exposed before Jeno was tilting his chin to face him again.

  
  
  


“You don’t have to be shy. You’re so handsome, babe. I’m so lucky to have you.” Jeno said warmly, Yangyang feeling his heart stutter at the genuine admiration reflected at him. He nodded wordlessly, reaching to help Jeno pull down his dark denim jeans with his eyes locked onto his perfect body and his bulging biceps. _He_ was truly the lucky one.

  
  


“I’m so lucky to be yours.” He whispered back pleasurably, subconsciously baring his neck as Jeno trailed his lips along his torso, Jeno’s hair raising on his skin as his potential mate’s appraisal made his mind dizzy with lust. _Yours_ , he had said so easily, Jeno pulling back to gaze at Yangyang’s lidded chocolate eyes and glossy mouth, his heart double timing at the image displayed just for him. He breathed through his nose as he shuffled in between the younger’s thighs and grinded against him slowly.

  
  


  
He watched his boyfriend’s reaction carefully, Yangyang let out a breathy noise of pleasure at the long awaited friction, head lolling to the side as Jeno rolled his hips into him languidly. Jeno’s wolf was starting to creep into his mind as the other’s scent changed into that addicting gentle smell that he gained when he was just as affected as him. Jeno pressed fervent kisses down Yangyang’s jaw, the younger whining softly and clutching around his shoulders.

  
  
  


Jeno’s eyes narrowed in on the delicate, exposed skin around his collarbones, leaning down to lessen the pressure of his instincts, biting gently at the warm flesh, licking up the savory flavor near his sweat gland hungrily, never stopping the motion of his hips as the younger lost himself in lust. “ _Feels good._ ” Yangyang said through a light exhale as Jeno rubbed a hand up his thigh to grab at his cute ass.

Yangyang moaned wantonly and Jeno snapped at the noise, rising upwards to pull off his briefs and open the lube, the younger stared at him with wide, blown eyes as he moved away, eyes blinking past his daze to gulp nervously as Jeno slicked up his fingers, rubbing soothing circles into his inner thighs as the hunter parted his legs. He felt like he had a fever with how warm his body was, Yangyang biting his lip at the sudden realization that he was going to try and fit all of Jeno into him.

  
  
  


He was only at half mast but his girth was already daunting, his impressive length cut with a flushed head, stark veins wrapping around him, Yangyang darting his eyes away as Jeno met his gaze intently. “Can I work you open, sweetheart?” He asked concernedly, brushing his lips over Yangyang’s forehead to see him relax against the sheets with a beautiful smile. _He was anything but a quitter._

  
  
  


“Please.” He agreed breathlessly, Jeno throbbing at the wonderful plea as he pulled down Yangyang’s briefs, petting his free hand over Yangyang’s thigh, the younger exhaling shakily as Jeno circled his slick finger around his rim. “I’ll start slow, love. Tell me when you want more and I’ll give it to you. We can take our time, there’s no pressure. It’s just you and me.” Jeno said softly, Yangyang feeling significantly less nervous at the kind assurance.

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded with a small word of gratitude, Jeno gently pushing in his finger, the younger man already panting slightly at the foreign breach. He’d only ever done that by himself, to have his boyfriend be the one to explore him made his cheeks burn but he couldn’t deny that he loved having Jeno’s attention on him. The werewolf muttered low, affectionate praises as he worked his index finger within him slowly.

Yangyang’s soon felt that familiar fuzzy sensation clouding his mind as arousal burned through his abdomen, a small mewl escaping him as his hips began rolling down to meet his wide, strong digit. “ _Please, more._ ” Yangyang panted pleadingly, Jeno swallowing thickly as he gently nudged his well lubricated middle finger alongside it, the younger man throwing his head back with a moan as he already reached so deeply within him.

  
  
  


It wasn’t long before he was entering a third, Yangyang’s sensual noises fueling his lust till the other was whining for him to get inside already. Jeno rolled on the condom, smearing on a generous amount of lube before he was pressing the head of his erection against Yangyang, the younger wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he sank into him at a slow, careful pace.

Yangyang couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, Jeno was even thicker than he thought, the sensation like being split open but in the most delicious way possible, his mouth falling open to mewl aloud shamelessly.

  
  


Jeno stared at the red marks he had left on proud display on his exposed clavicle, chest heaving in desire. “You feel so good.” He said through gritted teeth, his heart pounding in his chest as Yangyang stared into his eyes unflinchingly. “Please, make me yours.” He said clearly, inhaling sharply as Jeno dropped his weight onto him and slid a hand over his ribs, hips rolling into his causing him to close his eyes as lights danced behind his lids.

  
  


Yangyang bared his neck again and Jeno growled at the sight, leaning over to bite gently into his sweat gland and let the sweet smell overwhelm his senses. Yangyang whimpered beneath him, using his foot to get Jeno to keep rolling his hips into him.

Jeno rumbled out a noise of approval as his boyfriend’s scent opened to reveal just how insatiable he was in that moment. For someone so pure, Yangyang’s glands were full of delicious lust, his eyes glazing over at the pheromones he reeked.

  
  
  


He leaned down to claim the younger’s mouth in a searing kiss, finally having a taste for himself after all the foreplay. He lost himself in the feeling of the younger trembling underneath him as he shoved his tongue into his mouth, pushing down to grind into his ass properly.

Yangyang broke the kiss to lift a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans but Jeno pulled it away sharply. “I want to hear every single sound your heavenly voice makes for me, sweetheart.” He said darkly, watching as Yangyang’s red face twisted in pleasure, his puffy mouth dropping open in a needy moan.

  
  
  


“ _Please_ , please don’t stop!” He whined prettily, his inner wolf gazing at the desperate expression cruelly. “Such a beautiful angel, just for me. Only for me tonight, right?” Jeno asked patiently as Yangyang shook under his harsh thrusts, tears glistening in his eyes.

“ _Yours!_ ” He gasped out with a frantic nod. Jeno groaned heavily, his cock already weeping within the condom, Jeno praying that all the training had helped his stamina in such a critical moment like that one.

  
  
  


He raised the human’s knee to his chest to slide in deeper, appreciating Yangyang’s flexibility and the soft hiccups escaping his flushed mouth, his thrusts even and forceful. Yangyang tugged him down by his hair to pant against his lips before Jeno closed the gap and swallowed the sounds greedily.

When he pulled away the hunter's eyes were unfocused, pathetic little whimpers escaping him as Jeno shivered from the primal urge to sink his teeth into his shoulder, mark serious claims into his skin.

  
  


“Am I making you feel good, pretty baby?” He asked tantalizingly, Yangyang nodding furtively with his nails digging into his back.“Ye-Yes, _so so so good Jeno._ ” He praised, biting his lip. Jeno’s molten gaze softened, rubbing along the younger’s honey skin and the back of the knee he held slowly.

“You look so good like this. _Look beautiful, kitten_. Don’t muffle your cute little sounds, I want to hear you.” He said again softly, his breath catching when Yangyang glanced at him through his lashes with his cheeks flushed a dusty rose shade.

  
  
  


“Yes. I want to make you proud.” He rasped out breathlessly. Jeno’s cock throbbed at the unexpected comment, muttering a breathy “ _Fuck_ ” as he gazed into Yangyang’s lidded eyes. He dragged his eyes slowly over his form, his warmth melting into his as a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the younger’s gorgeous form spread underneath him, arousal tightening along his gut, intense pressure building within him begging for release.

  
  
Being pressed against Yangyang like that was overwhelming, his senses overloaded by his sweet fragrance, the sounds he made reverberating off the walls as the lightning formed a spotlight onto him, every twitch of pleasure on his features revealed to him unabashedly. He couldn’t describe how grateful he was to be with him in that moment, to press kisses against his soft mouth and hear his hushed voice whisper his name into the air like a prayer.

  
  
  


“ _So_ _gorgeous_ , so precious, sweetheart. Like you’ve just exited the gates of heaven.” He praised against Yangyang’s tender neck, sweat dripping down his nape as he felt the younger man shiver at his words before letting out a soft whimper. Yangyang felt a buzz travel through his skull at all of the praise falling from his boyfriend’s lips, the sweet nicknames making him feel needy and bashful.

  
  


  
A growl echoed in Jeno’s throat as his thirst grew when the younger spread his legs further and begged him to go harder, to quicken his pace. Jeno’s gut clenched, a noisy exhale exiting his nose. “Of course, my love. How could I ever say no to you?” He cooed, grasping the younger’s chin firmly despite his light tone to redirect his clouded gaze into his eyes.

  
  
  


Yangyang gasped lightly as his frame was bent in half, back arching at the mix of stimulation down his spine. Jeno’s thrusts grew brutal and Yangyang couldn’t hold back his cries of immense pleasure. Fireworks were bursting behind his eyes and the crackling thunder grew almost into white noise in the background, but suddenly felt like he was hearing it right next to his ear as he approached his orgasm.

  
  
  


“Yes, _oh please Jeno, Yes!_ Don’t stop!” He sobbed grasping his biceps in a tight grip. “Keep calling my name like that, I’m gonna make you cum so good baby, you sound so good crying for my cock!” He said in a possessive snarl their sweet coupling became more primal as his wolf brushed along his subconscious, his grip tightening on Yangyang’s small waist.

  
  
  


“ _Jeno!_ Please give it to me harder, _please!_ ” He gasped wetly as Jeno grasped his waist in a bruising grip, whines escaping him as he pleaded for his boyfriend’s cock. Jeno groaned gutturally and shoved his fingers in the younger’s tight, wet mouth to muffle his sinful words.

He was going to cum soon along with his wolf almost bursting forward at his demure cries. He wanted to make his boyfriend shake under him from his own orgasm first before his instincts took over, leaning down to stare intently into Yangyang’s face slack in pleasure.

  
  
Yangyang drooled around his fingers and moaned as precum leaked from his cock that rubbed harshly against Jeno’s abdomen, his scent punching the shifter in the chest before his wolf was howling loudly within his mind, his eyes flashing at the intensity. Jeno didn’t want to lose himself in that moment, he wanted to just enjoy his time without his wolf interfering but it seemed to want to fight desperately through his subconscious, his urge to claim Yangyang making him bury his face into his neck to inhale his scent greedily.

  
  
The hunter sensed the shift in his demeanor, gently coaxing Jeno to look at him with that soft, angelic voice. When he pulled his head out, Yangyang’s lips parted in awe at the sight of his glowing, amber eyes.

“Are you holding back because you don’t want to hurt me or because you don’t want your wolf to take charge?” Yangyang asked quietly, he stroked over his boyfriend’s cheek with an affectionate touch, Jeno leaning his forehead against his with longing pants escaping him as he paused in that moment to take in the other’s warm, open eyes.

  
  
  


“I just want to enjoy this moment as myself. No instincts, no bullshit, just feel everything as it is. If I shift I’m afraid I... _well_ , my anchor still hasn’t settled, I don’t know if I—“ He stuttered nervously, Yangyang smiling at him soothingly as he leaned upwards to kiss his boyfriend. Jeno melted into the embrace, Yangyang exhaling appreciatively against his mouth when his hips pressed further into him as he hovered over him.

  
  
  


“You don’t have to hold back. I promise I won’t look at you any differently. I want you to feel everything too, so don’t get all in your head. I’m here because I trust you, Jeno.” Yangyang said bashfully, Jeno gazing down at him silently, his eyes roaming avidly over his flushed cheeks and his tear soaked lashes, brushing their noses together as he nodded affirmatively.

  
  
“I trust you too.” He whispered softly, Yangyang panting against his lips as he began shifting within him again, his heart skipping in his chest, holding Jeno tight against him as he threw his head back on the pillow. Lightning struck brightly through the window, illuminating the werewolf’s mesmerizing form above him as he gripped at the sides of his waist, Yangyang gazing in awe at how deep he could see the adoration within his eyes, a noise of delight escaping him as Jeno used the thunder’s roaring crash to thrust into him roughly, the hunter jostling with the force.

  
  
  


His eyes rolled briefly into his head, heady expletives escaping him as Jeno concentrated on nothing but the pleasure traveling through waves throughout his body, Yangyang’s scent enveloping him like a blanket as he kissed him intently. Rain pattered harshly against the window, Yangyang raking his nails down Jeno’s back as cries escaped him, Jeno’s breath puffing against his lips, sweat trickling down his neck.

  
  
  


“ _I love you, Yangyang_.” Jeno whispered firmly, his soft voice sounding even louder than the thunder as Yangyang gasped loudly, his form trembling in bliss as he whimpered out his reply. Jeno was fisting his cock so beautifully, the friction and pounding against his prostate causing his back to arch as his boyfriend’s name stumbled past his lips in ecstasy.

  
  
  


Jeno shushed him softly, kissing his eyelids, the middle of his forehead, his cheeks before he sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yangyang kissed back desperately, whines falling out of his swollen mouth before another bolt of lightning flashed and he was cumming in thick ropes as he gazed through lidded eyes into Jeno’s glittering, golden irises.

  
  


  
Jeno huffed against him lowly, a groan escaping him as his boyfriend tightened around him, Yangyang cupping his face and encouraging him gently, his loving touches lingering along his shoulders along with his sweet voice not allowing him to last much longer before he was spilling into the condom with a sensual whisper of Yangyang’s name.

They stayed connected for a few moments afterwards, Jeno kissing his forehead softly as he enjoyed the brief inner peace within his mind, Yangyang smiling beautifully against him as the rain’s loud clattering against the glass accompanied their intimate, weighted moment.

  
  
Jeno removed himself from his boyfriend as carefully as he could, tying the condom and disposing it in his trash before he turned to lift a dazed Yangyang into his arms. Yangyang huffed amusedly, allowing the werewolf to carry him to his shower where they washed off quickly.

There wasn’t an uncomfortable air between them like the human had imagined would happen after his first time. Jeno washed his hair and trailed his warm, broad hands over his flesh afterwards revisiting the trail of love bites he had painted into his sun kissed skin with such blatant love it had him giggling like an idiot.

  
  
  


He whispered more praise against the back of his neck, Yangyang turning to brush his inky black hair from his handsome face under the spray. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky, he felt so cherished and desired even in that moment, simply hugging himself to the other’s chest as Jeno rubbed along his back slowly, his heart beating wildly against his rib cage.

  
  
  


He didn’t feel anxious in that moment, he didn’t think about anything else besides the people he had trusted himself to as he laid on fresh sheets in the werewolf’s room. He folded his hand under the pillow and roamed his eyes over Jeno’s features, smiling lightly as Jeno’s fingers reached out to trace along his jaw, over his eyebrows, down his nose and then back again. “ _I love you_.” He said easily, Jeno smiling as he whispered “I love you too.”

  
  


He would not allow the past to destroy the happiness and optimism that remained in his heart. Not when he had four people there to ensure that he never forgot that he was not defined by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your continued support and patience, it all means so much 💓 Uni has started for me so I will do my absolute best to upload the last few chapters. I now have a cc, https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang if you have any questions or would just like to share thoughts anonymously there ✨. I actually have a few questions🤍: if you were in Jeno, Jaemin, or Donghyuck’s shoes would you be willing to date a hunter like Yangyang? Or vice versa if you were a hunter would you date a magic like Jaemin, Donghyuck, or Jeno? 🕵🏻♀️  
> Pls feel free to just stop by and talk about your excitement for NCT 2020 as I need such a distraction while studying for midterms 🥺 I have lots of projects in the works, if you could only see my drafts oofffff 🤧 but I WILL finish this fic. Next chapter uploaded soon so much will happen in that one 👀 I made a kofi! ko-fi.com/crescent_sense Please consider supporting me on there, if not as always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment sharing your wonderful thoughts! 💓Or if you rec my fic pls @ me on Twitter @redmoonwang or simply retweet my link to this work as I always post the updates over there. 💖🌙 please stay safe 💓💓


	7. Time hasn’t been kind to me (I pray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍂 Part two is finally here! 🍂 It took way longer than expected but this update is super huge to make up for it, my semester is finally over! 💫💓 I genuinely appreciate every single one of you, hope that the rest of your year goes well, take care of yourselves this winter 💓✨💓  
> Title from faith by the weeknd, Before we start this chapter have you noticed how Jeno’s been struggling with his instincts? We’re going to find out why 👀 Keep in mind that this lore about werewolves is not your typical Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamic. This one is modeled after the one in teen wolf where the alpha is more of a guiding, authoritative figure while the beta’s are the ones being mentored. This chapter will provide a little bit more insight onto the werewolves. 
> 
> Warnings: mature content, explicit descriptions of violence, degradation kink, Strength kink, mentions of knotting, mentions of blood, mentions of religion and loose interpretation of religious figures, graphic descriptions of injuries, death, I said in the tags that Yangyang is a monster fucker...just keep that in mind 🖤  
> Thank you for your continued support 💖💖 (if you’ve been binge reading up till this point, this is the time to drink some water and stretch a little! 🥰🥰 If no one has told you recently, I appreciate you so much, you deserve time for yourself! 💓💓)  
> ✨✨ Happy Holidays, lovely, lovely angels. 🎄💫🌙

  
When Yangyang’s eyes fluttered open, there was dim light peeking through the thick, beige colored curtains. He nudged Jeno’s arm with his elbow accidentally as he lifted his hand to rub at his eyes tiredly. Jeno had been surprisingly rough last night, although still endlessly loving and attentive to his every breath, his every touch, every skip in his heart. 

  
  
  
  
  


The full moon was just five days away, the older’s inner wolf growing restless within his skin so when Yangyang had gotten a call before sunset listening to Jeno’s deep voice ask him between pants to spend the night he had driven over quickly. The werewolf had marked him up good and scent marked him thoroughly no doubt. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang had no idea werewolves were _that_ possessive, he noted that the bruises on his hip bones would take a few weeks to heal absently as he winced while shifting within the soft comforter. Jeno rumbled sleepily behind him, his lips brushing along his nape as he inhaled his scent and exhaled peacefully, the puff of air making the younger shiver. 

  
  
  
  
  


He was wearing one of Jeno’s white, cotton shirts and a new clean pair of dark briefs, the werewolf making sure he was clean and comfortable after their wonderful night during the small storm. He let his mind slip in and out of consciousness for a few minutes before he attempted to wriggle out of the wolf’s grasp.

  
  
  
  


Jeno whined petulantly as he blinked awake slowly, peering at him blearily and burying his face between his shoulder blades. “Don’t get up yet baby, you don’t have anywhere to go.” He said sleepily, the pout in his voice audible. 

  
  
  
  
  


The hunter shivered appreciatively at his boyfriend’s husky morning voice, his heart fluttering when he thought of how he had entrusted himself to someone so gorgeous. Jeno held him tightly, his body pressing flush against him with his lips upturning when he heard the sound of Yangyang’s heart skip. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang huffed exasperatedly and patted the arms around his waist pointedly. “Babe, I get it. I’m _yours_ now. I’m not going to run away.” He said playfully, breath hitching slightly as Jeno turned him to face him, his fingers gently swiping away his unruly hairs. Yangyang felt shy under his intense gaze, feeling exposed under the sun’s rays compared to the intimacy they had shared in the darkness just hours ago. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno rumbled deep in his chest in approval, the noise making Yangyang’s cheeks grow warm as he hid his face in the pillow. “You smell so good, baby. Can’t you comfort me for a little while longer? I just want to be surrounded by your scent for a little more.” He pleaded quietly, his lips brushing against the younger’s soft forehead. 

  
  
  
  
  


The werewolf felt annoyingly bashful after the request, the moon’s cycle was so close to being complete and the hair on his body was standing at attention due to its influence. Yangyang’s presence alone gave him such deep comfort but he could still feel the restlessness brewing underneath his skin. He knew it was because he hadn’t sunk his teeth into Yangyang’s shoulder and fulfilled the bond that his wolf so desperately wanted.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno couldn’t help but be anxious however, he didn’t want to hurt Yangyang. He didn’t want to give in to those instincts and push aside his rationale. He wanted to do things right, he had just told the younger that he loved him last night. He didn’t want his wolf to bully him into taking things too fast. 

  
  
  
  


His boyfriend might be incredibly kind and understanding but Jeno was really a coward who didn’t know how to make him understand how much he truly cared for him as just a plain simple human.

  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t want Yangyang to see just how inexperienced he was, he wanted him to keep staring at him with those dazzling eyes and that gorgeous smile. He wanted to protect and forge the bond they had through his own means.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help how his lips curled into a smile, he could see the genuine need for affection the older man had in his warm, chocolate eyes. He nodded easily as he hid his face into the wolf’s neck, surrounded by the scent of the linen fabric softener on his blankets. He could get used to mornings like this, truthfully he was sore and aching but with every swipe of the werewolf’s large palm he couldn’t even feel any of that anymore. 

  
  
  
  


“I feel lucky.” Yangyang admitted quietly, Jeno kissing the top of his head softly in agreement. “Imagine how I feel, love. You’re so incredible and so kind. You must’ve been exhausted after working so hard this week but you still showed up just to bring my wolf some peace. I’m so grateful for you.” Jeno whispered back intimately, the words feeling like the most wonderful caress as Yangyang pulled back to smile at him fondly.

  
  
  
  


“You’re always so good to me Jeno, I’ve always known that you’d be able to take care of me but last night was even better than I could’ve imagined. You know exactly how to treat me, how to make me feel loved and desired just like I deserve. You’re handsome and strong, I just feel so safe with you.” He said warmly, squeezing the arm around his waist encouragingly.

  
  
  
  
  


His words made Jeno’s inner wolf puff up proudly, smiling brightly at the younger man who seemed to glow in the morning light. His head felt fuzzy and full of comfortable static, pulling his adorable boyfriend tighter into his arms to hug him adoringly, Yangyang brushing his lips along the side of his neck in response. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno’s lips curled into a fond smile against his shoulder, “I feel like you’re giving me too much credit. You deserve love and to be praised by all of us, you’re always so gorgeous, so strong and brave. Last night the faces you showed me, the sounds you made, and the fact that you could trust me so much to lower your guard. The way you look when you smile, your eyes that shine whenever you talk about something you're passionate about, your pretty laugh. _So so so so pretty, kitten_. So blessed to call you mine.” He said bashfully, Yangyang blushing and giggling along with him.

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you for saying that. I really love you but I’m leaving the comfort of your bed now to take a shower and borrow your clothes!” The younger said abruptly with a bright grin, his cheeks still tinged pink as he slipped off the bed and pushed off the covers to stride happily to the werewolf’s small connecting bathroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno chuckled fondly as he pressed his nose against where the other’s head had been, the tension in his muscles unfurling as soon as he inhaled that sweet, soft scent of chamomile with honey. He laid there blissfully for a few moments before rising upwards and stretching languidly. 

  
  
  
  
  


He kicked off the sheets and padded across the wooden floor boards to join his gorgeous boyfriend in the shower. The stream cascaded over them evenly as the water turned pleasantly warm, Jeno wrapping his arms around his waist, and kissing at his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him, passing the shampoo after he used it himself, the wolf beginning to hum quietly as the suds swirled down the drain. The shower’s porcelain tub was wide enough that they could stand comfortably, the shower head angled higher to wash over both of them. Yangyang felt peaceful and slightly emotional as he listened to his boyfriend’s beautiful, casual singing, swiping along his collarbones with his body wash only to bump against his necklaces. 

  
  
  
  
  


He stared at the shining jewelry with an overwhelming sense of love and admiration, glancing back at his boyfriend’s face, his eyes roaming over his damp eyelashes and strong eyebrows, his eyes closed serenely as he used his cleanser. He hoped that Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Renjun would join them soon. Now that he knew what it was like to let go completely, he wanted to just bare his soul to all of them. 

  
  
  
  
  


His throat was closing up with all the overwhelming glee he was feeling, Jeno taking note of his silence with a concerned look. “You alright, babe? You’re being too quiet.” He said after a moment, his eyes peeling open to squint at the younger who was washing his legs. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him bashfully, nodding silently, if he spoke he wasn’t sure what kind of words he would say. Too moved to believe that his life was this good.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were dressed, Yangyang looking positively gorgeous in his boyfriend’s black crewneck sweater and ripped jeans, his own combat boots laced up properly, they thudded down the stairs to join his pack for breakfast. Although his alphas had been worried to hear about the fact that he was seeing a hunter, when they had met Yangyang they could see why their beta had fallen so deeply for him. 

  
  
  
  
  


_First_ , Yangyang’s scent was wonderful and comforting, instantly putting his pack leaders at ease. _Second_ , because of his remarkable upbringing, Yangyang’s aura was strong and confident, entirely ideal for a werewolf’s partner. And _third_ , Jeno had purposefully withheld the truth of their first meeting from the rest of his pack. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hearing about how Yangyang had shot an arrow with wolfsbane into his thigh to extract his blood forcefully the first time they locked eyes, _probably_ wouldn’t go over well. Seeing Taeyong hyung give the brown haired human another plate with a reasonable stack of pancakes and seeing him beam happily in response made his wolf preen happily within him. 

  
  
  
  
  


_So he’s just going to continue to omit that secret tidbit for the sake of his pack’s well being._

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang soon rose from the crowded table, his porcelain plate empty with streaks of maple syrup being placed in the sink where he turned on the hot water to wash it immediately. As he absently took the yellow sponge in his hand, scrubbing firmly at the dish, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, a smile tugging up at the corner of his mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno pressed a kiss into the side of his cheek and nuzzled against his nape pointedly, Yangyang sighing playfully. “Feeling needy today aren’t we, babe?” He teased lightly, giggling as Jeno pinched at his waist as a gentle reprimand. “Always want to be around you.” He said petulantly, the words making Yangyang grin amusedly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He washed away the soap until all the suds were gone and carefully placed the glinting porcelain within the metal drying rack on the other side, turning to face Jeno with a raised eyebrow as he noticed the other hadn’t brought his plate. “Are you leaving your chores to someone else, Lee Jeno?” He scolded as Jeno buried his face within his nape again, nosing over his sweat gland noncommittally. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang clicked his tongue in mild annoyance, “You can’t get out of this by being cute. Go bring your plate and wash it!” He chided, pinching Jeno’s ear until the wolf whined pitifully and pulled back to scowl at him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you really going to boss me around in my own home? In front of my pack?” He said in faux disapproval, his irises gaining a bright golden ring around them. Yangyang smirked carelessly at the werewolf, an indifferent look crossing his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think I’m intimated by you pup?” He asked meaningfully, Jeno growling at him playfully the smirk growing on the younger’s face. “Put me in my place then.” He challenged quietly, his eyes roaming over the other’s gorgeous bone structure as Jeno pressed him against the sink and brushed their noses together. 

  
  
  
  
  


His golden eyes stared straight into his yearningly before they darted to his mouth and then back, Yangyang’s eyes closing instinctively as his soft, pillowy lips slotted against his firmly. 

  
  
  
  
  


He slid a hand into the older’s hair, forgetting about how in just the next room was an entire werewolf pack who undoubtedly could hear how loudly his heart was palpitating in his chest. Sure, Yangyang knew how to control his heart beat but he was learning how to loosen his control around his supernatural partners who adored knowing the truth of just how much they affected him.

  
  
  
  
  


After sliding his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth and swallowing his noises of appreciation they gently broke their kiss after someone cleared their throat pointedly. Yangyang still leant against the sink, his arms falling to rest around Jeno’s broad shoulders mindlessly as he blinked in surprise at the wolf’s alpha standing by the kitchen island with a mirthful smile on his lips, dimples peeking endearingly in his cheeks.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to catch you before you decided to go out Yangyang.” The wolf said apologetically, glancing at the beta meaningfully. Jeno caught onto the hint and pressed a quick peck to his forehead before he disentangled himself from the younger with a flush on the tops of his cheekbones.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang pressed his lips together to hide his smile, grasping onto the granite counter behind him casually as Jeno hesitated noticeably before walking briskly out of the kitchen to give them privacy. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang gazed at the man calmly, Jung Jaehyun was the founding Alpha of the pack, sharing his responsibilities with his alpha mate Taeyong and guiding the young wolves that made up the group to help strengthen their abilities. He wasn’t worried about what he’d say as he knew the older was a kind, well liked leader.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun sipped at the coffee that was held within his white, porcelain mug that had the words “ _World’s Best Dad!_ ” written adorably along the front in a black colored font and glanced nervously at the hunter through his lashes. Yangyang gazed back at him patiently, his posture open and casual allowing the alpha to know he wasn’t challenging him by meeting his gaze, just curious. 

  
  
  
  
  


“A lot of the wolves are feeling a little high strung because of the full moon so I was hoping to ask you for a favor.” He said approaching him carefully, Yangyang inwardly amused by how cautious his family name could make even a long established alpha. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Some training would help them blow off steam. I was thinking training with such a skilled hunter would be an important experience for the kids.” He said smiling at him kindly, Yangyang beaming back at him eagerly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“That sounds like a fun idea, Mr. Jung!” He said brightly, his fingers twitching in excitement at the suggestion. Jaehyun laughed warmly at his enthusiasm and waved his free hand dismissively. “Jaehyun _hyung_ is fine, Mr. Jung makes me feel like I’m on my death bed instead of in my prime.” He said with another adorable dimpled smile, eyes twinkling from behind the rim of his coffee mug. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Of course, Jaehyun _hyung_ then. Is there anything in particular you’d like to have me focus on?” He questioned curiously, Jaehyun humming thoughtfully. As the older man considered his proposition his mate came into the kitchen holding his own empty plate, he glanced between the two of them knowingly as Yangyang stepped aside to let the wolf wash his dish. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think it’d be good to let the wolves practice catching arrows, babe.” He said in his soft, gentle voice, the other alpha choking on his coffee slightly as Yangyang averted his eyes guiltily, coughing into his fist. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _A-Arrows?!_ You want _a Qian_ to point his bow at our wolves Yongie?!” The werewolf asked incredulously, Yangyang wincing at the image of aiming at the young members, the memory of Jeno’s pain stricken expression leaning against the tree with an arrow bud sticking out of his thigh flashing across his mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong dried his hands on a navy blue kitchen towel and shrugged lightly, a beatific smile appearing on his pink balm covered lips. “I think that’d be extremely important practice, don’t you Yangyang?” He asked the younger suddenly, who masked his astonishment easily, nodding curtly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’d be very valuable practice indeed.” He agreed casually, Jeno striding into the kitchen with his plate and glancing at the younger concernedly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang gave him a brief pointed look that made Jeno’s eyes dart away quickly as he began scrubbing at his maple syrup covered porcelain. “You sure it’ll be fine, hyungs? Yangyang takes his practice very seriously, he won’t hold back just because he’s sort of friendly with the rest of the pack.” He said carefully, Jaehyun nodding approvingly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s great then! We don’t want him to hold back! Think of them as your real targets Yangyang and do your worst! They’ll heal quickly so don’t feel bad if you land on the mark.” He said tipping his coffee mug at him. The hunter gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Would you need to go home to fetch your gear?” Taeyong asked as Jaehyun pulled him into his arms gently, nuzzling along their mating mark lovingly, his hand placing itself on the older’s lower back protectively. Yangyang gazed at their affectionate display for a moment before shaking his head with a genuine smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I always keep a small artillery within the Jeep. I’m pretty sure I have a whole quiver in the trunk.” He said tilting his head as he tried to remember if he restocked the car or not. The wolves in the kitchen blinked at him in shock, to which Yangyang broke from his musings at the sudden silence. 

  
  
  
  
  


He snorted lightly, glancing at Jeno with a secretive smile. “I mean, I _am_ a part of the Qian family as you said. We never leave the house unless we’re armed.” Yangyang said casually, lifting up his ankle and reaching within his boot to grasp the small, sharp holy knife he kept there at all times. He pulled it out swiftly and brandished it easily, the wolves eyes going round in disbelief. 

  
  
  
  
  


The golden handle and threatening edge with the cross engraved into it shone under the kitchen’s bright lighting, Jeno closing his gaping mouth with a click as he toweled off his hands. “Right...” Jaehyun said quietly with an awkward clearing of his throat. “I’ll tell the pack what our plans are for the next couple of hours.” He said smiling at the hunter encouragingly, Taeyong removing himself from his embrace and gazing at the younger thoughtfully. 

  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t say anything more however, pivoting on his slipper covered feet and exiting the kitchen with Jaehyun gracefully. Yangyang let out a small exhale, his shoulders slumping slightly as he carefully tucked the blade back into his boot. A warm hand gently tilted up his chin after a moment, his eyes meeting warm brown ones gratefully.

  
  
  
  
  


“I know what you’re thinking and I’ll tell you right now, it’s not like that. My alpha’s are obviously okay with who you are, if not they wouldn’t have asked you to do this for our pack. _They trust you,_ especially because of how hard I vouched for you.” He said softly, the younger’s heart clenching guiltily in his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s because they don’t know that I shot one of their precious beta’s and then stuck a needle in your thigh to collect your blood.” He mumbled disapprovingly, Jeno pressing a kiss to his nose affectionately. 

  
  
  
  
  


He cupped the brown haired boy’s cheeks and stared into his beautiful doe eyes adoringly. “It’s how we first met, baby. I know how sorry you feel about the whole thing now so don’t beat yourself up about it anymore. Or I _will_ put you in your place.” He said teasingly, bringing up Yangyang’s taunt from earlier. The hunter’s lips curled upwards as a huff escaped his lips. 

  
  
  
  


He slowly inched his face closer to the wolf’s, his eyes fluttering closed as their mouths brushed together emotionally. He enjoyed Jeno’s endless warmth, the heat seeping into his cheeks and making him flush. He loved Jeno’s firm, muscular body pressing him against the counter, his hands leaving his face as his tongue slipped into his mouth to slide along his thighs.

  
  
  
  
  


He gently tapped at either side of Yangyang’s knees warningly as he grasped the other’s waist and hoisted him swiftly onto the marble counter top of the island, slotting himself between his legs as his boyfriend ran appreciative hands along his back muscles. Jeno tasted the maple syrup on the younger’s tongue, his boyfriend’s growing arousal making his natural sweet scent invade his senses. 

  
  
  
  


His teeth bit the hunter’s lower lip softly, sucking at it to make Yangyang moan quietly and wrap his legs around his waist as Jeno curled around him impossibly closer, his fluttering heart echoing in his ears. Yangyang was almost laying against the counter with how far Jeno had shoved himself against the brown haired boy in his eagerness to consume his taste and claim his lips before one of his pack members coughed aggressively.

  
  
  
  
  


When Jeno pulled away to glare irritably at the intruder, he was met with Doyoung hyung’s entertained expression, his broad shoulders blocking out the rest of the pack’s curious gazes from where they hovered at the threshold. 

  
  
  
  
  


“No need to give me that murderous look, I was just gonna say that our alpha’s are looking for your mate.” He said playfully as Jeno pulled himself away from the younger and straightened his flannel pointedly, wiping discreetly at his swollen mouth.

  
  
  
  
  


He blinked his eyes at the older in shock for the sudden use of the title, his cheeks warming in embarrassment. “He’s not my mate.” He said defensively, the words tumbling clumsily out of his mouth as Yangyang hopped off the counter with a bright flush on his own face. Yangyang glanced at Jeno with a hurt expression, his eyes visibly widening in disbelief before his expression closed off and he exhaled slowly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno’s mouth floundered uselessly as he stared into the younger’s disappointed eyes, his heart fragmenting as he pulled away his hand when he reached out to grab it apologetically. “No, hold on, wait a second Yangyang! _Tha-That’s not what I meant!_ ” He stuttered nervously, Yangyang glaring at him, visibly upset as he bumped their shoulders purposefully, passing him swiftly to exit the kitchen with a scoff.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno rubbed over his face in regret, his chest aching painfully as he sensed the younger’s intense, deep mortification. He snapped out of it quickly, glancing into Doyoung’s extremely apologetic face as he rushed out of the kitchen, the older stepping aside awkwardly, his pack graciously having disappeared after that _awful_ moment. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno all but ran out the front door, spotting Yangyang’s tense shoulders from where he was unloading his gear from his Jeep carefully. He sighed in relief as even despite his monumental fuck up the younger was still unwaveringly loyal to his commitments. Another extremely admirable quality for a werewolf’s partner to have. For a werewolf’s _mate_ to have. 

  
  
  
  
  


He crossed the yard quickly, the fallen autumn leaves in hues of gold and red, crunching under his sneakers noisily. The brown haired human didn’t even glance at him as he adjusted the strings on his bow, standing by his open truck casually but Jeno could read the obvious upset tick in his jaw. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yangyang, _I’m so sorry I don’t, I_ —“ He began pleadingly as he stood beside the hunter who inhaled sharply at his voice.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re _sorry?_ About what? It’s not exactly wrong, I’m not your mate.” He said indifferently, his heart beating steadily in his chest at his words, Jeno’s mouth pressing into a hard line as he realized the other was controlling his emotions. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Don’t-Don’t do that Yangyang._ Don’t shut me out, please.” He said quietly, his heart breaking as Yangyang’s mouth furled into a fierce frown. “I have the right to protect myself from you listening in on my emotions.” He said cutting him a sharp look, Jeno staring into his furious eyes apologetically. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re right, I’m sorry, I _really_ didn’t mean that. You know you’re important to me, baby. You know that I—“ He said helplessly, grabbing the younger’s hand only for Yangyang to laugh humorlessly and shake away the touch. He propped his bow inside the trunk against the wall and leaned against the side of the black Jeep casually, his gaze on the werewolf calculating. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m special...but not even close to being your mate huh?” He said bitterly, nodding slowly in understanding, his eyes glistening briefly before he blinked and it was like the moisture was never there.

  
  
  
  
  


“I get it, of course. An imprint isn’t set in stone, that’s just how werewolves are. I can’t replace that hole you feel in your chest while you wait for that person to come and seal it for you. I just thought—“ He said emotionally before glancing at the house momentarily when there was movement in the corner of his eye through the second floor’s window. 

  
  
  
  
  


He cleared his throat and shook his head, smiling emptily again as he scuffed his boots against the leaves. “Never mind, I was naive. I should’ve known better. It’s my own fault.” He said quietly, glancing back at Jeno who was staring at him brokenly.

  
  
  
  
  


“I-I am _so_ sorry. I _know_ that you are my mate. I’m just _afraid_.” Jeno said pleadingly as he gazed at the human who met his gaze with a patience that he didn’t even deserve. “I’m afraid of what this means. My wolf tells me that this is right, that I should abandon all of my concerns and just claim you. But then I think about how my instincts are tugging me all over the place and not allowing me to breath because I sense all your distress or your fear.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno carefully reached out his hand to take Yangyang’s who allowed the touch as he stared at him concernedly. “That night that I could tell Donghyuck was in trouble, I launched myself out of my window and _ran_ to him. I didn’t even know what I was doing….I just _did_ _it_. It made me feel… _weird_ somehow. And then I realized that was because this power that you all unknowingly hold over me, it terrifies me. When I think about you facing that demon king, Yangyang—I—if something ever happened to _any_ of you—“ Jeno said with sincere distraught, tears misting in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang exhaled heavily before he pulled the werewolf into his arms. _I truly should’ve reviewed lycan more seriously_ , He thought belatedly. He hadn’t known the extent of how hard Jeno was struggling with his wolf. Didn’t realize how excruciating it must be to feel all four of their emotions and take on all their stress himself. Jeno was only twenty one and he was expected to just understand how to deal with his own body telling him to sacrifice himself for his mates. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_They would kill for you, die for you and everything in between,_ Xiaojun’s voice echoed in his head, Yangyang pursing his lips as he pulled away to cup Jeno’s face. “Baby, I don’t want you to worry like this. It isn’t good for you, the longer you suppress your instincts the more they will drag you under when the full moon arrives. Nothing will happen to me, and I won’t let _anything_ happen to any of you.” Yangyang said firmly, Jeno sniffling as he nodded.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yangie, you’re my happiness and my heart, the one who brings me a sense of purpose. _Please_ , _please_ don’t doubt our relationship over my stupid fucking mouth, you _are_ my mate Yangyang.” He said imploringly, warm tears cascading down his cheeks as the hunter stared into his eyes. His boyfriend seemed so lost and young in that moment, Yangyang reminded of how cruel fate had been to them to make them suffer so.

  
  
  
  
  


There was a heavy silence between them before the brown haired boy glanced between their joined fingers and the werewolf’s sad eyes, his heart thumping painfully for him. “I know that now. I can see it in your eyes, puppy. But if you want your wolf to loosen its hold on you then you should do what it wants, or rather what it _needs_ for you to do to quiet its influence on your subconscious.” The hunter said softly, Jeno swallowed nervously but he knew his boyfriend was right.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang gently kissed his forehead, Jeno’s eyes closing in bliss at the much needed affection as his wolf brushed along his mind at the mere touch. The comfort Yangyang gave him from just a single touch was worth everything, his scent the most beautiful fragrance he ever inhaled. If he trusted himself to Yangyang, and if his boyfriend trusted _him_ then what was there to fear? Nothing else mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang nuzzled his nose against his as he brushed his thumb over his cheek. “I want to be yours, to own a part of you completely...just like I know the others do too.” He said meaningfully, Jeno swallowing thickly as he thought of their other boyfriends, his wolf whining at him pointedly. He clutched his hand tightly, Yangyang smiled at him reassuringly before he tugged at the side of his sweater to expose his slender shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _I love you_ , I love you so much.” Jeno whispered gently as he kissed Yangyang, the hunter’s lips curling slightly as he returned the sentiment. He could feel how much his actions had affected him, his eyes showing a new resolve that the hunter admired quietly as Jeno’s eyes flashed a brilliant gold briefly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang braced himself for the sharp sting against his skin, a gasp still escaping him when Jeno’s sharp teeth bit firmly into his shoulder. It was harsh and it made him bite his lower lip to muffle a pained noise but he hugged Jeno tightly through the solidification of their bond. His heart pounded as the werewolf held him just as strongly, his face briefly pressing against his neck as a few tears slipped out of his eyes due to the sting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno hadn’t known that his body would react as if it just received an electric shock, his nerves on fire as the bond held and the connection stabilized, his body automatically relaxing against the younger man. He lapped at the bloody mark afterwards, his wolf extremely pleased by the blatant mating mark into his boyfriend’s sun kissed shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  


He hugged the brown haired man to himself tightly, shushing him softly as the younger sniffled from the residual pain, his unchanging resilience making him fall harder for him. He murmured apologetically into the top of his head, stroking over his soft, caramel locks and inhaling the smell of his own shampoo, his wolf puffing up protectively. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I am such a fucking moron.” He said in quiet realization as his mind _finally_ stopped pestering him, sinking further into his affectionate embrace. There were waves of euphoria traveling throughout his body, electricity coursing through his veins as a sense of serenity washed over his mind. There was almost a tangible difference between them, Jeno’s love tripling for the other as he sensed his own infatuation intimately. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled fondly at his previous comment, laughing shortly. “It’s not your fault, babe. But as your mate I am shooting at you nonstop when the rest of your pack gets out here for training for trying to shut me out!” He said affectionately, jabbing his fingers playfully into Jeno’s firm sides. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno huffed in amusement before his eyes glinted mischievously down at the other as he pulled away and stared into his adorable, pouting face. “I’m sure that I’ll be able to catch every arrow you throw at me, my beautiful, fearsome _mate_.” He said lovingly, Yangyang smiling at him and pulling him by the collar of his flannel as he backed them towards his open trunk, his knees hitting the edge before he pulled the wolf on top of him eagerly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I really will fucking kill you if you talk about yourself like that again, Lee Jeno.” He murmured as Jeno chuckled and began biting fresh, teasing marks into the younger’s neck, Yangyang panting wantonly before shoving off his flannel, his hands groping at the exposed skin of his muscle tee within it. Jeno shoved up the crew neck sweater and groaned happily as his mate’s arousal flooded his senses with its heavenly aroma. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Fuck, baby._ Strip those jeans off right now or I’ll rip them off.” He growled threateningly as he manhandled the younger up the blanket covered, lowered seats so he could shut the trunk door harshly. Yangyang smirked at him arrogantly as he kicked off his boots, and shoved the jeans down his thighs, gazing challengingly into the wolf’s hungry golden eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


“These are _your_ jeans baby, so do what you please. Also, if you ever slam my trunk like that again I’ll bite your dick when I suck you off.” He said indifferently, mouth falling open as Jeno pulled off his black muscle tee to display the endless amount of mouth watering skin. He smiled salaciously from where the wolf hovered over him predatorily, the older tugging at his briefs pointedly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Keep my sweater on, kitten. Want your scent to stay on it permanently. Take these off for me though, I want to please your greedy little hole as soon as possible.” He said in such a husky tone it made Yangyang bite his lip and nod obediently. He quickly pulled off his briefs as Jeno mirrored his motions shoving off his jeans, shoes, and underwear carelessly, kicking them to the side.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _God_ , Jeno if you don’t break my fucking back while you fuck me, _so help me I will-!_ ” He began threateningly before Jeno muffled his words with a hot kiss, Yangyang groaning desperately into the possessive display, squeaking into his mouth as he was pulled down the seat by his thighs forcefully.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno rose up onto his haunches after he pulled away, his golden eyes sending shivers down the hunter’s spine. The human spread his legs mindlessly, Jeno’s lips quirking at the quick submission despite his mate’s previous snarky mouth. There was not a single doubt in his mind, for once giving into the primal thoughts passing over his whole body. He had properly claimed one of his mates, from that moment he would live as true to himself as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Should I go down and interrupt them? They _are_ recovering from a serious fight so maybe mating will calm Jeno’s wolf but also, who knows when they'll be done?” Taeyong mused aloud as he stared below to where he could see the Jeep rocking back and forth, it’s windows heavily fogged as his beta’s animalistic sounds of pleasure and the smaller hunter’s own cries mercilessly plagued his ear drums. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun soon passed him his pair of cream colored, noise canceling headphones, shaking his head fondly as he pulled on his dark overcoat. “You really want to interrupt a wolf as they’re mating so close to the full moon, babe?” The dark haired alpha said with a knowing smile, Taeyong grimacing in affront at the idea.

  
  
  
  
  


“Never mind, just let them sweat it out. If I even attempt to near the human, it won’t matter that I’m his alpha he’ll rip my throat out.” He said clicking his tongue in mild irritation, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Can you believe Jeno didn’t realize that Yangyang was his chosen mate?” Jaehyun said frowning in concern, still standing beside his mate as they both watched the Jeep teeter precariously from one side to another objectively. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong placed the headphones around his neck and nodded understandingly. “Jeno’s wolf has imprinted on three other boys already...I’m sure he missed the moment when he realized that the hunter was _the one_. Like, not just an imprintee anymore but his _true_ , _lifelong_ _love…_.God help his other mate’s.” He said intelligently with a fond sigh, placing his hands on the strong arms that wrapped around his own waist adoringly. 

  
  
  
  
  


The younger alpha nosed at the underside of his jaw fondly, “Can you believe our beta imprinted on a hunter? What kind of odds...” He mused casually, his mate turning his head to capture his lips in a tender kiss. “Don’t forget about the vampires and witch.” He said playfully, Jaehyun smiling against his soft lips agreeably.

  
  
  
  
  


“Right, them too. I’m glad he has so many people to give and receive love from. If he wanted, he could even start his own pack.” He said casually, resting his head against the older’s and staring through the window pane in consideration. Taeyong hummed in agreement, his fingers tapping an absent rhythm along his mate’s forearms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“He’d be a good alpha, our sweet Jeno. He’s kind, patient, headstrong, just like _someone_ I know.” He said teasingly, smiling brightly as Jaehyun nipped at his shoulder softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“We’ll have to talk about that with him soon. For now, I’m getting my own headphones because it seems like their love making has yet to reach its peak.” He said with an indulgent sigh as he removed himself from the older, blue haired wolf regretfully. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong slipped on his own headphones, stepping away from the window of their bedroom and plopping onto their plush, leather recliner, taking out his phone from his pocket to switch on a documentary from Netflix. They would be a while. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang had to admit, Jeno’s pack probably deserved the best family award as not a single soul was seen as Jeno carried him up the stairs in his disheveled state. They showered quickly so they wouldn’t further prolong the hunter’s promise of helping them with training. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno and him chatted lightly, exchanging soft kisses as they dressed. Yangyang bundled up more as the weather outside was already gaining a bit of a chill, the sun clouding over in the mid afternoon with the wind rustling the branches near the trees beside the house.

  
  
  
  
  


He wore his dark hoodie that he had brought from his car under Jeno’s leather jacket and another pair of his own dark jeans, the rips only at the knees. He laced his boots up again, double knotting the laces and tapping at the blade hidden there absently before he rose from Jeno’s new black and white striped comforter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


( “Honestly, I don’t know _why_ you made me change it, my wolf would definitely appreciate a nest with your scent.” The werewolf had grumbled with an adorable pout on his lips as he removed the previous sheets from his mattress.

  
  
  
  


“We can build your nest if you’re feeling restless later, babe. If I come back from training to messy sheets I’m going to scream.” Yangyang said with a small huff as Jeno passed him the other corner of the new bedsheets begrudgingly.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno wore dark blue jeans and a simple black hoodie as he laced up his black and white nikes lazily. Yangyang glanced at him in amusement before he opened the door and climbed down the stairs again. He was glad that he left his trunk open to air out his car from the heady smell of sex, he strode to the passenger side and opened his glove compartment pulling an unused air freshener that was in the shape of a peach, ripping off the plastic before hanging it around the rear view mirror.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He closed his door and made his way to the back again, lifting up the hidden storage within that held a medium sized supply box filled with bullets, guns, mountain ash, and some more devices to use against the supernatural. He paused when he came across a silver colored tool, his head tilting to the side in consideration before he grabbed his bow, slinging the quiver full of arrows across his back, not bothering to shut the trunk as he trudged up the steps to the porch and blinked in surprise as Taeyong suddenly exited through the front door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh good, you’re ready to begin already? Thank you for doing this again Yangyang, this information is extremely valuable for our pack.” The blue haired alpha said beaming at him, making Yangyang flounder momentarily before he smiled back. They both walked off the porch, Taeyong placing a hand on his elbow casually as they strode towards his car.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I actually wanted to ask, I have quite a few different types of arrows. Would you just prefer I use the steel tipped ones or, I don’t know, maybe something more intense like the ones laced with wolfsbane?” He asked curiously, Taeyong’s mouth parting in surprise before he caught himself and hummed in agreement. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think the steel tipped ones should be fine for today. We’ll try the big boy one’s when they’ve actually managed to avoid being hit by them.” He said with a fond chuckle, the brown haired boy nodding in understanding. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang glanced at the alpha hesitantly before he pulled open the secret compartment and pulled out the silver colored device he had been eyeing earlier. “Taeyong-ssi are you familiar with this particular device?” He asked handing it to the alpha who nodded slowly after turning it within his hand for a minute. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The device seemed innocent, it’s appearance like the small lights that you implanted into the ground that would lead up to your porch, but when the blue light popped out of the thin cylinder at the top it emitted a high frequency only heard by those with supernatural hearing. The frequency was grating and painful to them, making them disoriented enough to get a clear shot. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I was thinking these might also be something worth being exposed to.” He said gently, the alpha nodding in approval and giving him a cheerful smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Excellent idea! I’m sure this is gonna be tough to bypass for those pups! They’ll become accustomed though, with enough exposure.” Taeyong said in approval as he helped Yangyang take out all eight of the emitters that he had stashed in his car.

  
  
  
  
  


“I was actually thinking about making the wolves go on defense first and then maybe, if that would be alright, _going on offense?_ ” The older asked, biting at his lip and darting his eyes to the young hunter worriedly. Yangyang blinked at how cautious the alpha was being with him, his lips unable to keep from curling upwards mirthfully. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“That would _definitely_ be alright Taeyong-ssi, I’ve had my fair share of encounters with werewolves. I’m fully capable of protecting myself.” He said with a skittish grin. The alpha nodded hurriedly, his already round eyes turned even rounder at his remark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Of course!_ I’m sorry if that offended you! I know you’re Ten’s son so of course you’ll be fine!” He said sheepishly, Yangyang giggling lightly at his flustered reaction. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you know my dad?” He inquired softly, staring into the wolf’s kind eyes. Taeyong nodded with an adoring smile appearing on his handsome face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t know if you know this but he was, and still is, one of my _best_ friends. He’s helped me through a lot of tough spots. Although, he barely calls anymore that little brat.” He said with a fond huff. Yangyang nodded slowly, his thoughts drifting to his dark haired, fiercely loving father.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sure it’s just because he’s been slightly busy with all my siblings. I’ll make sure he calls you as soon as I get back home.” The human said eagerly, Taeyong unable to stop his hand from ruffling the adorable boy’s hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“That would be very sweet of you, Yangyang. Please just call me Taeyong _hyung_ from now on, you _are_ my best friend’s son.” He said with a wink as they began striding past the trees towards a thicker part of the woods, the sun almost completely hidden within the tree’s thick canopies. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll be sure to warn Jeno about how you’re going to go on the defensive at one point as well, with how sensitive his wolf is right now attacking his mate would just send the boy into a frenzy.” Taeyong said with a disapproving click of his tongue. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang faltered in his steps slightly, his heart leaping to his throat at the casual mention of his new title. Jeno had only claimed him, like, _less than an hour ago,_ he didn’t realize how quickly people would notice the difference. Yangyang smiled buoyantly, his whole face brightening as he turned to the alpha.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung, di-did you just refer to me as Jeno’s mate?” He said breathlessly, the older freezing noticeably in front of him before turning to face him with a rueful smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, _of course_ you’re his mate. Jeno’s quite a rare case, considering how many mates he has but there’s a reason for that Yangie. Can we add another little secret within our circle of trust?” He said glancing around, probably honing in on how far away his pack was.

  
  
  
  
  


“I think that Jeno will most likely grow to be an alpha, quite soon too.” He said as the hunter gazed at him incredulously. “If you’re wondering how that’s possible when he’s a beta right at this moment, everyone’s biology works differently. Some wolves aren’t born as just one second gender, they’re born with the ability to evolve as their body matures. Jeno is maturing right before our very eyes, he was a born wolf yes, and he did tell me about how he presented early but after his parents passed away he was brought here. Just 13 years old, a very important time in an adolescent’s life.” He shared quietly, as Yangyang stood by his side and listened avidly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“He was quiet and shy, taking a bit long to grow attached to the pack meanwhile other pups that joined, no matter how timid, were rolling around and cuddling with their pack mates within the next _week_. Jeno is very special and his biology knows that he’s not meant to stay a beta. When he meets all his desired mates, he will leave this pack and make his own.” He said with a proud smile peeking onto his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Just like a lot of alpha’s do, as not many are born alpha’s. The majority were once beta’s who left their original pack to create their own once they’ve mated. Soon after, they present with their new title and move along as needed.” The alpha said gazing at the younger human patiently after he processed all the insight.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang soon found himself smiling shyly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “Do you know about when Jeno will present as an alpha then?” He said bashfully, Taeyong contemplating his question seriously.

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t know an exact time unfortunately but I’d say as soon as his wolf decides he’s no longer willing to submit to us. His alpha nature will manifest quickly but he’ll probably be even more confused on how to act accordingly as he’s still floundering with his instincts because of the fact that he will change soon.” He said thoughtfully, the hunter pressing his lips together in consideration. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So, the reason why Jeno’s been so out of sorts lately is because he’s going to present as an alpha soon and he has no idea on what being an alpha entails?” He hedged accurately as Taeyong nodded at him with an impressed look.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Exactly right, my cute little friend! You’ve managed to figure out what a born wolf could not.” He said clearing his throat pointedly as more of his pack began entering through the thicket of branches. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang glanced back to see Jaehyun striding toward them confidently, kissing his mate on his cheek as he stood beside them. “I already told Jeno about the plan, and _well_ , let’s just say that his wolf is _not_ happy.” He said with a wince before staring at the hunter pleadingly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yangyang, do you think you could calm Jeno before the training session? If you reassure him that you’ll be fine he’ll be less likely to give in to his wolf later.” He said with a self conscious smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang simply smiled fleetingly in agreement before dashing past all the other pack members and making his way back toward the house. As soon as he broke through the line in the trees, he spotted his boyfriend sulking on the porch steps. An older, taller, dark haired girl pulled at his arm pointedly, and a tall, dark haired baby faced kid frowned as Jeno’s eyes flashed a bright gold when he inhaled his mate’s scent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The beautiful woman turned towards the new scent and huffed in realization, “ _Great_ , Jeno your mate’s here. Now quit being a little bitch and join us for practice!” She hissed mildly at the younger wolf, before taking the dark haired younger man’s hand from where he stood beside her, tugging him away from the porch purposefully. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Wait!_ Joy noona, we gotta make sure he shows up or else the hyung’s—!” He protested as he was dragged along by the other carelessly. “Oh, _he’ll_ show up!” She said simply as they strode past the hunter who nodded at them in acknowledgment, Jisung waving at him weakly as the girl simply met his eyes evenly before entering the forest. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang crossed his arms over his chest and met Jeno’s golden, apprehensive eyes with a raised eyebrow. “Now what exactly do you think you’re doing? You are preventing me from joining practice Lee Jeno.” He said disapprovingly as Jeno rose from the dark wooden stairs with a frown. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I won’t let you get hurt Yangie, if you participate in that practice the pack will attack you and you could be seriously injured.” He said worriedly, his honey colored irises gazing into his own beseechingly. Yangyang snorted at his unnecessary concern.

  
  
  
  
  


“You won’t _let me_ get hurt? It’s adorable that you think I’d even suffer a scratch against you pups. Believe me when I say the only thing you have to worry about is the arrow not flying into your vital points.” He said with an entertained smile. Jeno’s eyes stopped glowing at his reassurance as he sighed in relief.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry, I probably just insulted you by being an overprotective asshole. I just—” He said with a fatigued sigh, “I don’t like the idea of you even having the _slightest_ chance of being in danger.” He said intertwining their fingers and kissing his forehead gently. Yangyang closed his eyes at the soft gesture before he opened them to smile cockily at his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  


“Then you won’t have to worry your _cute_ _goddamn self_ , baby. There’s not a chance in Hell that I’ll be in danger at any point during the session. You’re all simply not experienced enough to pose any kind of threat to me.” He said bluntly, caressing the older’s face and brushing his hair to the side of his forehead. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno’s lips tugged into a smile, nodding obediently as his mate began leading him through the forest to where the practice would take place. 

  
  
  
  
  


When they reached where the rest of the werewolves were, the hunter glanced at his boyfriend who smiled at him nervously, the younger squeezing his hand comfortingly before unfurling their interlocked fingers to stand at the front beside his alphas. Jaehyun smiled at him graciously before he stepped forward to address his pack. 

  
  
  
  
  


“We came to this side of the forest as these are practically the _exact_ conditions you will face if you ever find yourself facing a hunter. It’s dark, there’s a lot of trees to protect yourself from direct sight, but if you’re running away blindly hunters are trained to pick up your sloppy trail and it doesn’t matter how many trees are in their vicinity, they’re still capable of putting an arrow right through your heart.” He explained calmly, some of the younger teenagers fidgeting nervously at the information.

  
  
  
  
  


“Our friend Qian Yangyang has mercifully decided to train with us today. Today’s training will be fairly simple but also a chance to gain extremely valuable experience.” Jaehyun said smiling at the younger boy who bowed to the pack respectfully. They clapped for him politely, Taeyong placed a proud hand on his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’ll be doing two different tasks, everyone will have a turn to go about two times as we sort of sprung this upon him last minute.” The alpha said with a small, embarrassed smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’ll be on the receiving end of a steel tipped arrow, probably the most basic arrow a hunter can use but still effective in slowing us down, as soon it hits you have to rip it out to trigger your healing. But if you get hit by several at once, well, it won’t be as simple, especially if it hits a major artery.” He continued, gently gesturing for the younger to pull out one of his arrows to demonstrate their appearance. 

  
  
  
  
  


The chocolate haired man reached his hand towards his back to pull the decently weighted black arrow out of his quiver, the steel tip visible even in the low light. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Today we won’t be trying any special arrows because we want you to learn how to pull them out quickly, also be able to detect which direction the arrow is coming from to avoid being hit in the first place. If you pass those trials then _maybe_ , if you’re lucky, even learn how to catch one.” The young alpha said, smiling fondly as his pack began murmuring amongst themselves excitedly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“There’s also one other thing I think you should be exposed to.” Taeyong spoke up evenly, the wolves hushing as soon as his voice was heard. He brandished the silver cylindrical device, the younger pack members gazing at it inquisitively. 

  
  
  
  
  


“This is a high frequency emitter, I can only assume you understand what that means if not, I will demonstrate.” He said, narrowing his eyes as he pressed the top of the device, the blue lights popping out of it, the werewolves clutching at their ears instantly, various yelps of pain heard as Yangyang grimaced sympathetically even though he was physically unaffected. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong’s hands were gripped around the tool tightly before he clicked at the top again, shutting off the horrible shrieking noise and sighing slightly in relief. “As you can see, this device alone can cost you your life. If you stop running to clutch at your ears, _you’ll die_. With enough exposure to the noise you’ll be able to trudge ahead no matter how much it hurts.” He said wisely, passing the object to Yangyang who placed it beside the stack of others by his feet. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Also, in the beginning we will have you run away from Yangyang, avoiding his arrows or pulling them out as fast as possible. But our friend has also graciously agreed to be put on the opposite end as well.” Jaehyun said smiling brightly before glancing at the brown haired human tentatively. Yangyang smiled at the older wolf reassuringly, the other’s dark eyes softening at his appraisal. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You will attempt to defend yourself against a hunter, notice how I say _attempt_ because I’m pretty sure as soon as you try, Yangyang will put an arrow through your clawed hands.” He said with an amused smile. Yangyang pressed his lips together to hold back a laugh.

  
  
  
  
  


“If you’re wondering how that will be possible, we’ve trained you to take the offensive several times. But I’m sure you’re nervous so why don’t we begin with a simple demonstration.” Jaehyun said easily, Yangyang nodding his head curtly before the wolf could even motion for him to move to a position that was further away. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno gazed at his mate worriedly as he walked away, even though his aura had changed and taken on that familiar air of arrogance and indifference. When Jaehyun took off his overcoat to attempt the demonstration himself he could feel his wolf thrumming within him angrily, growling harshly. He pushed past his pack members quickly from where he stood in the middle row and raised his hand upwards sharply, his alphas glancing at him in surprise. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang had been looking down as he notched an arrow in his black metallic bow when his eyes darted upwards at Jeno’s anxious voice, “ _Wa-Wait a second!_ I volunteer to be the one to attack Yangyang!” He said licking at his dry lips nervously, staring at his mate who narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. Taeyong coughed awkwardly and glanced between the two of them, the rest of the wolves shifting in discomfort at the sudden obvious tension.

  
  
  
  
  


“Would-Would that be alright Yangyang?” Taeyong asked hesitantly, the hunter’s scent gaining a strong waft of disapproval and irritation. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind Jaehyun hyung doing the demonstration, no offense but I could hold my own against him, _easy._ It doesn’t matter that he’s an alpha.” He said with a pointed glare at his boyfriend who continued to walk towards where his alphas were till he was standing across from him.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Please_ hyungs, please let me do this demonstration. I don’t think my wolf will be able to handle the sight of another alpha trying to attack my mate, even if I know subconsciously that it isn’t real.” He appealed imploringly, his chocolate irises widening at them expectantly. Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun meaningfully before cutting his gaze to the hunter who’s nostrils were flaring in annoyance.

  
  
  
  
  


“If you’re willing to put yourself at the end of a Qian’s bow when he’s angry with you... _be my guest._ ” Jaehyun said before patting him on the shoulder encouragingly and stepping away from the beta. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Did you hear what he said?! _Another_ alpha?!” Taeyong hissed at his mate quietly, his eyes glittering from his excitement. The dark haired man glanced at him in amusement, his thrilled mate’s enthusiasm bleeding through their mating bond and making his own heart skip in anticipation.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I heard him, love. Let’s just hope he survives long enough to present, imagine angering your mate...who is also a dangerous hunter.” He said, shuddering at the idea, Taeyong nudging him pointedly as they arrived along the side of the clearing to witness the demonstration with the rest of their pack. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Why are you speaking like you’ve never done it before?” He quipped playfully, Jaehyun pouting at him innocently. “I’ve done no such thing.” He rumbled fondly, tugging the blue haired wolf within his grasp. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno gazed across at his boyfriend who’s eyes narrowed at him exasperatedly, the corner of his mouth pulled into a tight, grim line. He could sense his immense displeasure easily and he gave a small sheepish smile in response as Yangyang lifted his bow evenly, aiming at him nonchalantly, his eyes still boring into him.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang exhaled soundlessly, he knew that the reason why Jeno had stepped forward wasn’t because he doubted him but because his wolf truly couldn’t handle the image. That was not the time to be taking things so personally, his boyfriend’s pack was trusting him with something serious, something that would help them in a life threatening situation.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Something that would protect Jeno.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I understand that this is just in your nature but don’t undermine me, Jeno. There’s nothing that I dislike more than you acting like I can’t take care of myself.” The hunter said lowly, Jeno’s advanced hearing picking up on the sound as clearly as if he had shouted it at him. 

  
  
  
  
  


The werewolf gazed at the other meaningfully from where they were still meters apart, his pack watching avidly from the sidelines. He hoped his gaze accurately conveyed his apology, he didn’t want the younger to think he was being condescending, he knew _very well_ how dangerous the other was. But his wolf was much more calm being the one to prowl towards his boyfriend rather than having to stand aside and witness his alpha try and hurt the one he loved most. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I meant it when I said earlier that I’m going to shoot at you non stop. This could be a _real_ situation that you face, meeting a hunter that wants you _dead_. I want you to be strong if that time ever comes, baby...you wanted to be the one to receive the blow, you better not tap out early.” The boy said quietly, the underlying disapproval in his voice making his wolf whine slightly, desperate to submit to his mate and calm his distress. 

  
  
  
  
  


He ignored it and closed his eyes briefly, reaching for his wolf sparingly, when he opened his eyes he was sure they were golden, his claws sprouting from his hands as he began striding quickly towards the lean, tall human. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t even wait till he had crossed into a closer range, shooting off an arrow unflinchingly, the sharp whoosh as it flew through the air entering his ear drums but before he could even attempt to dodge it, it sank into his shoulder painfully. He clutched at it instinctively, pulling out the metal harshly until it broke out of his skin, snarling at the pain. 

  
  
  
  
  


The hunter quickly notched another arrow in a flash, pulling back the string till it reached the corner of his mouth and releasing it agilely, the steel tip embedding itself into Jeno’s muscular thigh this time. Jeno gritted his teeth and snapped the arrow out of his thigh, hissing at the familiar sting before continuing to advance towards the other. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang analyzed his weakened form impartially, his training and previous experience with hunting Jeno telling him that he wouldn’t need to try particularly hard to incapacitate him. Which was better for him since thanks to the hot asshole across from him, his own physical condition wasn’t in its prime. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He had done his best earlier to control his movements as much as possible to not wince or limp noticeably, even though his lower back ached stubbornly from where the wolf had bent him in half not even _two hours ago._ He inhaled evenly, his heart steadying in his chest, his hand calmly reached behind him to pull out another arrow, notching it robotically and letting it fly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It landed on Jeno’s knee opposite the thigh he had just hit, the wolf pressing his lips together to not cry out at the sharp burst of pain through his leg, he muffled a groan, snapping off the arrow with a shaking hand, blood seeping through his jeans. His shoulder had healed from the hit but his thigh was still in the process, he limped towards the hunter whose face was a mask of indifference. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno met Yangyang’s eyes and couldn’t help but think back to the time they first met, but instead of a cold, uncaring gaze he met the younger’s warm, regretful brown eyes. The pack members would probably have no idea how painful it was for Yangyang to remain unaffected as he willingly inflicted wounds onto his lover but Jeno could see it, sense it and it made him all the more apologetic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He also felt his heart fill with love and respect for his mate, who was unwavering and remarkably strong, his wolf chuffing happily despite how weakened his physical form was. _God_ , he was whipped. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang lowered his eyes at his boyfriend’s agonized expression and regripped his bow firmly, _he wouldn’t hesitate now goddamnit._ He had a point to prove, he had to help his boyfriend become stronger. His eyes darted back to the wolf as he notched the arrow quickly. “This will be the last one.” He said evenly in his normal voice to announce to all of the pack members and not just his boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  
  


He aimed towards his lover’s lower torso and let the arrow leave the tips of his fingers instinctively. He lowered his bow afterwards as it lodged itself into his side where he doubled over at the pain, dropping to his knees as he panted tiredly, grimacing as he pulled it out. His right hand was covered in blood, staining his hoodie as it trailed down his wrist as he stayed on the ground, clutching at his bleeding side. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang closed the gap between them swiftly and exhaled evenly, he placed his hand on Jeno’s forehead and brushed back his matted bangs gently. “He’s been successfully incapacitated which would then lead to either his capture or possible death.” He said aloud, staring down into his coffee colored eyes emotionally as Jeno leaned into the touch. 

  
  
  
  
  


The werewolf peeked open his eyes from where was sweating profusely on his forehead, the dark hair there damp and his skin flushed as he smiled reassuringly at him. Yangyang was reminded of when he spilled coffee all over him, his heart thumping painfully at how consistently self-sacrificing he was.

  
  
  
  
  


The pack began clapping again politely, Yangyang helping the wolf up from his kneeled position and throwing his arm across his shoulder, one hand gently holding his boyfriend’s wrist, the other holding onto his bow loosely. “Thank you for that enlightening demonstration!” Jaehyun said smiling enthusiastically at his shell shocked pack mates and gesturing towards the field behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’ll be running from his arrows first and actually be able to dodge through the trees if that makes you feel any better! As soon as you can’t take any more hits, just say so, we won’t force you to keep going.” He said warmly, his dimples peeking through the sides of his cheeks as he spoke. 

  
  
  
  


“Yangyang’s been over the pack house for about twenty four hours so his scent is now familiar, luckily we have these scent blockers here so you won’t be able to accurately detect his location. You’ll have to go against him blind. And also disassociate yourself from the idea that he is just here to help, as you just witnessed he will be acting as a hunter who is seriously out to capture or kill you.” Taeyong said, taking out a small red jar of cream from within his leather jacket and shaking it lightly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang gently leaned Jeno against the base of a tree and cupped his face softly, gazing at his sweaty, panting boyfriend remorsefully. Jeno peered at him tiredly and wiped at the sweat along his nape lazily. “Don’t get all soft on me, it was a much needed experience….also I kinda deserved that.” He said lightly, Yangyang’s lips quirking up at the corners. 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t misinterpret my actions, I’m just admiring my handiwork. _Wow_ , I am a brilliant marksman.” He quipped light heartedly, pinching at the older’s cheek and straightening from his crouched position.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno chuckled fondly and stared up at his mate admiringly. “You are so incredible. I love you so much.” He said with a dazed look, his tone reflecting his deep infatuation. Yangyang huffed in amusement, placing his hand against the other’s forehead.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure you’re doing alright, Jen? I just placed a bunch of holes in your body, that doesn’t usually produce love confessions.” He said mischievously, Jeno swatting away his palm playfully, rising from his seated position with only a small wince. 

  
  
  
  
  


His wounds had mostly healed, the only one still gaping slightly being the most recent cut in his side. He leaned his back against the tree and roamed his eyes over the hazel eyed man’s face with a smitten look. The younger staring back at him with an equally bewitched smile, “Are you ok now Mr. Wolf? Can I do my job without your interference?” He said as Jeno stepped closer and leaned his forehead against the younger’s. 

  
  
  
  
  


His eyes were dark as they stared into one another and the hunter couldn’t help but imagine how they would look when they gained the red tinge versus his usual golden. The image made his heart skip lightly, Jeno picking up on the palpitation and glancing down at his chest, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a knowing grin.

  
  
  
  
  


“When it comes to you, I will always interfere. You’re my mate.” He said simply, Yangyang turning his head with a half hearted roll of his eyes, his heart giving another traitorous skip. Jeno pressed his smile into the soft skin of his cheek instinctively, hugging his arms around his waist. 

  
  
  
  
  


He gently nosed along his throat, and paused at his sweat gland, frowning thoughtfully. “I hate the idea of you wearing scent blockers.” He grumbled as the younger faced him with a raised eyebrow. “I will nail you to this tree.” He warned, Jeno smiling virtuously before his boyfriend pulled himself from his embrace.

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t test me too much, pup. I might favor you a little bit, but there are limitations to my patience.” The hunter said meaningfully, pushing at his chest lightly with his bow before he strode away towards where the rest of his members were. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno trailed along after him admittedly, _like a puppy_ , but obediently paused when he reached the rest of his pack mates. Yangyang went on to continue to aid with their training, several members running away from the other using the trees only to be accurately hit in their shoulders or calves, followed by an arrow to their back. A small few of the members able to escape successfully with only one arrow lodged in their body.

  
  
  
  
  


Of course, that shot could easily have been through their heart or if the arrow had been special, easily able to bring them to their knees, the pain from the poison leading to their capture or death. He admired his boyfriend silently, watching his form peek out from behind trees or dash almost silently over the forest floor, notching arrows with impressively fast reflexes. His prowess was stunning and his wolf was stirring in his chest, almost feral with how desperate it was to claim the young hunter anew. 

  
  
  
  
  


His fingers twitched with the need to impress such a powerful mate, he couldn’t even smell his comforting chamomile scent but his aura alone made him want to drop to his knees, bare himself to such power and prove his worth. He shivered slightly, trying to control his pheromones and not distract his pack, Taeyong glancing back at him knowingly making him duck his head shyly. 

  
  
  
  
  


He clenched his fists, his nails biting into the skin harshly and inhaled patiently, trying to appease his wolf by listening to the sound of the younger’s heart, mimicking it’s slow, steady rate. It wasn’t just arousal, it was his primal nature wanting to break through his subconscious, to stake his claim openly and declare that he was his mate in front of so many other wolves. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was filled with pride as he calmed down enough to continue watching the brown haired boy as he currently defended against werewolf, after werewolf. He wasn’t even sure the other had broken a sweat, his calm expression settling his nerves, his unfaltering gaze making his heart stutter. 

  
  
  
  
  


Even when the training with the emitters began, the sharp ringing in his ears was almost blocked out completely just by focusing on Yangyang’s soft inhales and exhales. _He loved him_. He loved him so much and he was going to prove it to the younger every single day for the rest of their lives. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After practice had finished and the wolves had returned all the broken arrows to the hunter, Jeno had rushed to his side, capturing his lips in a dramatic kiss that had his pack snickering at the display. “Christ, he didn’t even waste a second!” He heard Joy noona gripe lightly, some of the others laughing at her comment. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t be jealous because you haven’t found your mate yet!” He heard Taeyong tease her, before the sounds of his pack faded and all that was left was him and his mate, his hold on the other desperate while Yangyang returned his affection calmly. 

  
  
  
  
  


His lover pulled away from his fierce kiss pointedly, staring into his eyes with a smug look on his face. “Would you look at the difference between our appearances? This is also the difference in our levels of skill.” He said, tugging at the collar of Jeno’s hoodie with a provocative grin. Jeno grasped his bow and switched it over to his own grip, grasping the chestnut haired man’s free hand and nodding seriously. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I know, baby. I’ve known since the moment we met that you are fully capable of killing me and walking away without a scratch on your _beautiful_ body.” He said with a besotted look at his boyfriend. “Still can’t believe your wolf decided to imprint on me when your life was in danger.” Yangyang said amusedly, Jeno shrugged with a sappy smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“What can I say? I have a clear preference. I’m grateful that I fell for someone like you either way. _Cute_ but also _extremely_ dangerous.” Jeno said, pecking his lips sweetly, Yangyang harrumphed at the flattery but pressed himself against the werewolf with a small, pleased smile, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder gently as they strode to the house. 

  
  
  
  
  


They climbed up the porch steps, the house littered with wolves in torn clothing who greeted them eagerly as they came in, obviously all waiting for a chance to shower. Jeno tugged him past the members lounging along the stairs up into his room where he closed the dark wooden door behind them, leaning his bow against the wall abruptly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang braced himself as the werewolf turned around with dark eyes, certain that the other was going to lift him onto his bed that instant as he crossed the short distance to him. Instead the older just pulled him into his chest and curled a protective hand around his head, hugging him tightly.

  
  
  
  
  


The younger was amazed by just how vulnerable Jeno had been the last few days, the reminder of his suppressed true nature making him return the emotional embrace just as strongly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Baby, are you alright?” He asked softly, rubbing his hands along the soft material of the other’s hoodie. Jeno nodded curtly but didn’t remove his face from where it was buried in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Jeno, I think I know why you’ve been fighting so hard against your wolf.” He said quietly after a long moment, the other waiting a beat before removing his face to peer at him curiously. “How do you know? Did you talk with the hyungs?” He inquired with a perplexed expression. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang nodded in agreement, gently removing himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, slipping off his quiver full of broken arrows and placing it beside the bow, returning to stare at him determinedly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I did, and all though I’m no werewolf expert, Taeyong explained to me what the most likely explanation for your behavior is.” He shared plainly, Jeno staring at him patiently. 

  
  
  
  
  


“We think that...your wolf is preparing to present as an alpha.” He said quickly, ripping off the metaphorical band aid and laying it out for discussion. The dark haired shifter gaped at him wordlessly, a stunned look covering his face. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang waited for his response tensely, Jeno soon shaking his head in disbelief, plopping onto his bed with a confused crease on his forehead. “I-I’m an alpha?” He said incredulously, laughing shortly and shaking his head again. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes. I’m assuming you know that beta’s can evolve from their original status and rise to their true form after they’ve mated.” He said pointedly, Jeno flushing slightly at his bluntness before nodding slowly.

  
  
  
  
  


“I-I did know that, yes.” He said confusedly, Yangyang stepping forward to stand in front of him. “But you’ve been suppressing your wolf for weeks now right? It’s been harder than usual during this particular full moon even though you’ve been fine in the past. You’ve felt off whenever you had to bare your neck to your alphas?” He asked gently, Jeno blinking in surprise as he realized the latter was right.

  
  
  
  
  


He had been feeling a strange hesitance to submit to them lately and weirdly sensitive this lunar cycle, even though he had been dealing with those easily for years.

  
  
  
  


“Tha-That’s right, I have been feeling a little restless whenever I had to display an act of submission. Even earlier, challenging Jaehyun hyung like that. _No_ _beta_ should be able to look him in the eyes and go against his wishes, even if it was because he was planning to hurt my mate. His aura alone should be enough to make me stay where I was.” He said breathlessly, staring down at his hands, his mind running a mile per minute.

  
  
  
  
  


His wolf was roaming anxiously along his subconscious, even when he tried to calm himself by listening to the sound of his pack settling within the house it did little to ease his racing thoughts. Instead he changed his focus on tuning in to Yangyang’s heart rate, the rhythmic beating instantly sending a flood of relief as his wolf settled. 

  
  
  
  
  


He darted his eyes up to the hunter in astonishment. Before, listening to his pack and inhaling their scents was enough to anchor him. Now only the scent of his mate could bring him that relief. 

  
  
  
  
  


“How-How am I supposed to know when I’ll present though? Even if I know that I’m supposed to be an alpha I _doubt_ that it’s changed my wolf much.” He said with a frown, Yangyang biting his lip at the information. “Let me see your eyes for a moment, babe.” He said staring at the older analytically, Jeno closing them briefly before he was met with the familiar bright, yellow glow.

  
  
  
  
  


He hummed curiously, scratching at the underside of his jaw before darting his eyes back to his boyfriend with a sharp look. “I think I know why your wolf hasn’t presented. I don’t think your little moment of enlightenment will be enough. I think we’ll have to trigger the presentation.” He replied smoothly, the wolf blanching at the suggestion, his thoughts immediately going back to earlier where he had stepped up to protect Yangyang from his alpha. 

  
  
  
  
  


He closed his eyes painfully and when he opened them the younger was gazing at him deliberately, his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his rose colored lips. “You’re going to have Jaehyun hyung attack you in front of me aren’t you?” He asked dryly, Yangyang giggling softly at his sardonic tone.

  
  
  
  
  


“Such a _smart_ wolf. Knew you would be able to connect the dots, love.” He cooed appraisingly, Jeno annoyed at how joyful his instincts made him feel at that moment just from his praise. He glared at the younger, the image itself making his wolf’s fur stand on edge, it’s lips curling into a vicious snarl.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Well_ , the good news is I’m pretty sure it’ll work. The bad news is, with how sensitive my wolf is being I’m not too confident in not _killing_ hyung in the process.” He said with a sigh, the hunter nodding in acknowledgment.

  
  
  
  
  


“I know. Don’t worry though, babe. You have me there to protect him from you if you get a little too close.” He said with a playful smile, Jeno unable to bite back the disapproving growl from his lips.

  
  
  
  
  


“You would protect _him?_ ” He demanded unhappily, Yangyang gaining a pleased glint within his hazel irises. “Feeling domineering already, puppy? How _interesting_.” He practically purred as he sat himself on Jeno’s firm thighs, curling a hand around his nape. He looked incredibly smug, the expression making Jeno throb with want as he stared longingly at the kittenish smile on his mate’s plush lips.

  
  
  
  


The younger sighed dreamily, “I’m sure that even the sex when you’re an alpha will be _so_ different. Should we go outside now to test the theory?” He teased intentionally, grinning widely as Jeno pulled him closer to him by his chin. His touch was firm and his eyes were drifting between gold and brown as Jeno’s wolf struggled for control again. The sight alone gave Yangyang a shiver of excitement, his heart rate increasing from the incredible tension. 

  
  
  
  


“Are you even sure you’re prepared to take another round after today? I’m sure as soon as I present, I’ll grant your wish and break your back like you begged me to earlier.” He said quietly, his jaw clenched from all the strength it took to beat his wolf back. Yangyang swallowed back a needy moan instead letting a shaky exhale leave his mouth, his own pheromones making Jeno tense underneath him as he trembled from restraint.

  
  
  
  
  


He buried his face in the younger’s clavicle, the hunter clutching him tightly, his breath shortening from his overwhelming arousal. “ _God_ , I can’t wait. That was a promise. You just promised that when you’re an alpha, you’ll fuck me so hard you’ll rearrange my spine.” He said against his ear breathlessly, Jeno groaning lowly in approval.

  
  
  
  
  


“I will, I will baby. Promise I’ll treat you so good. Have you on your back and on your knees for me for hours. Wreck you until you’re crying and begging for me to stop.” He rasped as he shoved off the other’s leather jacket, Yangyang mewling at his deep, dark voice and attaching his lips to the wolf’s neck eagerly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t be fucking stupid, I don’t care if I goddamn _pass out_ after I orgasm. I would never make you stop fucking me with that stupidly large cock.” He retorted against his warm skin irritably, palming at the werewolf’s erection between them desirably. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno huffed purposefully, rolling his hips up into his boyfriend’s grasp teasingly. “Think my dick is stupidly large, baby? Maybe you don’t deserve it after all.” He said hotly, his breath catching in his throat when the younger shoved him against the bed harshly, his mate’s eyes blown from his heady lust. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Holy fuck_ , you being an alpha is an actual gift from God himself.” He said shakily, the wolf smirking at how affected the younger was with just a few carefully worded phrases. He quickly flipped the younger on his back, hovering over him with his hands predatorily, the hunter’s face flushing adorably as he roamed his eyes over his lithe frame slowly. 

  
  
  
  
  


He locked their eyes together and inhaled the addicting smell that always haunted his subconscious, the scent that always drove him to the edge, humming appreciatively as Yangyang gulped underneath him. “You’ll have to wait till I present to receive my knot, sweetheart. Otherwise I’m not yet willing to fuck you as you’ve requested.” He said arrogantly, Yangyang glaring at him infuriatingly, the expression making him grin down at him coquettishly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“God, I fucking hate how horny this power trip you’re on makes me.” He retorted peevishly, blowing air into his face childishly. Jeno smiled at him fondly, pecking his forehead before he rolled off the bed, making his way to the shower cheerfully, leaving Yangyang alone with his erection nonchalantly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


☁️🍂🔅

  
  
  
  
  


The night went by quickly, Yangyang once again finding himself wincing awake from the tight grasp his wolf held him in through their sleep. He was just in a white long sleeve shirt and black running shorts, burying his nose within the soft fabric and inhaling Jeno’s clean smelling detergent happily. Mornings with his boyfriend were always so soft and warm, it made him think of his other lovers yearningly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He should mention to Jeno about calling them over after his presentation, he’s sure they all would be able to give him the support he needs to get through his first full moon in his rightful form. For now he indulged in another few minutes before tugging off Jeno’s strong arms and hopping into the shower to start their day. 

  
  
  
  
  


When he came out he toweled off his hair and stood rummaging through Jeno’s closet in just his underwear, examining each piece critically before finally pulling out some dark blue jeans and a black, woolen sweater. He dressed absently, pulling open another wooden drawer to take out some fuzzy white socks that he pulled onto his feet before padding over to his boyfriend and flopping onto him gently.

  
  
  
  
  


The werewolf didn’t even stir, his chest rising and falling easily, Yangyang taking that moment to take in his pale, unblemished skin, his adorable puffy face and the endearing beauty mark below the corner of his eye. He poked at Jeno’s cheek repeatedly and whispered his name fondly.

  
  
  
  
  


The older made a noise of displeasure and turned his face to bury and hide his face within the soft pillows. The chocolate haired boy smiled at the sight and nuzzled at his throat pointedly. “Jeno, babe wake up. Today’s the day you become a big, bad alpha.” He said in a sing-song voice, the other groaning in protest. 

  
  
  
  
  


“If it means having to get up after the Hell that was training yesterday, I’ll take a rain check.” He said firmly, the younger clicking his tongue at his dramatics. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You and I both know that you haven’t suffered a single scar from yesterday.” He said in a slow drawl, tapping at the others bare chest innocently. Jeno peeked an eye open at him, “My scars are not physical but emotio-“ He began seriously before Yangyang covered his mouth with his hand. 

  
  
  
  
  


“If you say you’re suffering _emotional_ scars I will never show up to this house again, Lee Jeno.” He warned lightly, Jeno tugging him into his arms and rubbing his face against his neck. “I love you so much, you smell so good angel.” He attempted to distract the younger who patted his head indulgently for a few moments before pulling at the dark haired man’s hair sharply. 

  
  
  
  
  


He released his boyfriend with a pout, Yangyang rising from the bed impartially and giving him an unimpressed look. “Get up and shower, meet me downstairs in ten minutes. We should do this before the rest of the pack wakes up.” He ordered casually, Jeno sitting up and rubbing at his eyes before his drowsy mind registered the words, an unknown growl echoing in his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  


They both paused after the noise, Jeno staring down at himself in disbelief while Yangyang raised a curious eyebrow, his lips quirking at the corners in amusement before he giggled lightly. Jeno lifted his head to smile apologetically at his boyfriend, bemused by how instinctive the response had been after Yangyang had made such a demand. His wolf knew it would be putting the younger in danger and it _definitely_ did not appreciate it.

  
  
  
  
  


“Seems like you’re not too happy being bossed around huh?” Yangyang quipped lightly, Jeno nodded sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s so weird...I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before but after you pointed it out it makes so much sense...I wonder how else I’ll change after I’m an alpha.” He said thoughtfully, Yangyang pausing in his tracks from where he was making his way to the door and turning back to face his boyfriend with a heady look.

  
  
  
  
  


“You can only change for the better, if you look this good as just a beta...you _sure_ _do_ have me looking forward to your transformation.” He said amorously, tilting his head at him with a devilish smile on his lips. Yangyang slinked back towards the door as Jeno stared down distractedly at his hands, the hunter’s eyes trailing over his exposed, sculpted chest.

  
  
  
  
  


“I wonder if you’ll _actually_ get up from the bed to deliver though. If not, I always knew that all that talk about breaking my back was just bullshit. With the strength you have now you can barely lay a finger on me.” He taunted cockily, Jeno inhaled sharply at the dig, something clicking in his brain at the challenge. He rose from the bed slowly, his eyes never leaving his amused mate’s own.

  
  
  
  
  


He stalked towards him, pushing him against the door firmly, his head hitting the wood softly with an audible thump, his wolf satisfied with the jump in his heart rate and the catch of his breath. The younger stared at him with expectant eyes, his chest heaving with desire as Jeno gripped at his chin with his thumb and index unyieldingly, the regular brown hue of his eyes almost absent with how blown his pupils were.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang might’ve said he wasn’t a werewolf expert but he _sure_ seemed to know exactly what to say to kick start his instincts. Jeno gazed at him with his own chest labored from the effort to remain level headed, he wasn’t fighting his wolf but rather trying to understand how to navigate his body’s responses. The hunter was trying to show him his own strength he realized belatedly, to unlock all of the things he had repressed for the sake of maintaining control.

  
  
  
  
  


He had been worried Yangyang would become frightened by just how discombobulated he was. Or worse, prove to him that he was an inexperienced, unworthy boyfriend. Instead, Yangyang stared back into his golden eyes, positively dauntless, Jeno’s heart thumped painfully at all the trust that resided there. He swiped his thumb over his lower lip, Yangyang swallowing audibly as he gazed at him intently.

  
  
  
  
  


“Were you always this mouthy, kitten? Or does the idea of defying an alpha make you wet?” He whispered sensually, Yangyang almost whimpering as he melted against the door. Inwardly he felt a surge of pride for Jeno taking charge in his natural behavior, his heart skipping at the intensity surrounding them. He clutched at Jeno’s forearm and nodded pleadingly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You have no idea how turned on I am by the idea of you being so cruel to me Jeno. You’re always so sweet and loving, but _fuck_ , you’ll be so strong. You could probably snap my neck with just one hand.” He said affectedly, gasping as Jeno shoved his thigh between his legs and applied delicious friction against his cock. He hummed in disagreement, his eyes drifting over his boyfriend purposefully, the gaze alone making Yangyang tremble in pleasure.

  
  
  
  


“That’s not true at all, lovely. Everyone in this house can probably smell your desperation. Like a bitch in heat. So needy, probably can cum with just me rubbing against you like this.” He quipped carelessly, Yangyang’s mouth falling open at the mean words, his doe eyes widening as he slid his hand down to grasp at his throat loosely. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Does it turn you on if I just place my hand around your windpipe? You like knowing I can hurt you so good if you asked me nicely, baby?” He whispered against his lips, tightening the pressure slightly to hear his mate gasp wetly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh fuck_ , you’re so fucking hot! I’d beg for whatever you wanted, let you use me as you please Jeno. As soon as you’re an alpha I’ll present myself to you, I don’t even need to be courted.” He babbled mindlessly, Jeno shushing him lovingly and stroking along his throat with his thumb intentionally. Inwardly pleased by the jump he felt under Yangyang’s feverish skin as he brushed their noses together.

  
  
  
  
  


“Such a _sweet_ angel. You deserve to be courted though. How could I just stake my claim without proving my worth?” He teased lightly, Yangyang shaking his head with an unsteady exhale.

  
  
  
  
  


“No, please. _Please_ , I want you to crush my esophagus and stretch me out for your pleasure, God, _please_.” He whined ardently, his eyes closing in ecstasy as Jeno rolled his thigh against him roughly. 

  
  
  
  


“You are absolutely filthy. How did I get so lucky? _Fuck_ _baby,_ I’ll do whatever you want. I love you so much.” He whispered reverently before removing his hand from his throat and claiming the younger’s lips. Yangyang clutched around his broad shoulders in a tight grip, his nails digging into the skin making the wolf hiss slightly. 

  
  
  
  
  


He placed his hands under his mate’s ass and lifted him effortlessly, shoving him against the door again as the hunter wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth wantonly. “Love you so much, want you to take me for hours, be as rough as you want. Use me as your little toy, baby. God, please, I want that so much, _please_.” He begged eagerly, the ache within his words making Jeno growl at him fiercely.

  
  
  
  
  


He set the younger down on his feet again and groped at his ass with his right hand needily, sucking on his tongue as Yangyang roamed his hands along the ridges of his spine enthusiastically. The full moon was closer now, his restraint just as thin as a strand of hair, his wolf pawing along his subconscious with its sharp claws. If he didn’t pull away, he was afraid just how rough he would be with the human. 

  
  
  
  
  


He ripped his bruised lips away from the younger, unable to take his hands away from the hazel eyed hunter’s small body despite how he _knew_ it was what he should do. Yangyang licked away the strand of saliva connecting their mouths and slid his hands into his hair as his breathing grew labored, his lover murmuring to him fondly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“It’s okay, you’re not going to hurt me. You’re fine, just come back to me, love. Listen to my heart and follow my breathing.” Jeno heard the younger’s lilting voice echo through his ears as if he weren’t standing right in front of him.

  
  
  
  


His canine’s elongated within his mouth, his claws struggling to retract themselves from where he held precariously onto his boyfriend’s ass. He redirected his attention to Yangyang’s familiar, healthy heart rate inhaling and exhaling steadily till it matched it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them after several minutes, he met patient mocha irises that made his heart stutter. He buried his face into the other’s neck, his mate humming contently as he traced random patterns into his beauty mark littered back. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You okay now, puppy? Gonna take a shower for me now?” He cooed at him, Jeno lifting his face from where his scent was most potent, nodding slowly as he stared at the other’s beautiful face filled with warmth and approval. Yangyang smiled at him cutely, that familiar boxy shape making his abdomen flutter as he pulled away from him.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll call our boyfriend’s and let them know you’ll be needing our support. Don’t worry about anything, it’ll work babe.” He said encouragingly as he strode to the night stand to disconnect his phone from the charger and smile at him fleetingly before lifting it to his ear and exiting the room. Jeno hopped into the shower with a relatively clear head, watching the suds swirl down the drain as he listened to his mate’s voices, his wolf calm from the comforting sound. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning, doll. Was beginning to think you forgot about us while you stayed with our puppy.” Jaemin’s deep, soothing voice said as he picked up after the fourth ring. Yangyang snorted from where he sat on the leather couch of the empty living room, all the werewolves still snoozing in their beds. “No babe, I was just... _busy_ is all.” He said suggestively, Jaemin humming appreciatively at his tone. 

  
  
  
  


“Glad to hear that you’ve both been treating each other well.” He said amusedly before continuing, “We managed to find and secure the book.” He said lightly, making Yangyang sit up abruptly. He bit his lip and controlled his heart rate. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You found it?” He whispered breathlessly. “I did, lovely. How ever will you repay me?” He said with an audible cheeky smile on his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled secretly, “Oh I think I have the _perfect_ welcome home gift for you all...there’s been an interesting development with our puppy.” He said with a pleased sigh, Jaemin making a small inquisitive noise on the other line.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t leave me hanging, what is it then?” He quipped curiously. “It turns out our boyfriend isn’t just a pup after all, but a big, bad _wolf_.” He said salaciously, gazing at the clock sitting below the flat screen on the dark wooden tv stand absently. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh?_ That does sound like an interesting development considering how docile he’s been so far...are you referring to the fact that he’s bigger than what I imagine or...” He said interestedly, Yangyang smirking at the question. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh he’s _big_ alright. But no, that’s not what I’m talking about Jaeminnie. I’m referring to the fact that he’s going to present as an alpha today.” He said giddily, Jaemin’s breath hitching audibly at the admission.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _An alpha?_ ” He asked wondrously, picturing his sweet, gorgeous Jeno with red eyes made his grip on the phone in his hand tighten so hard it bent the aluminum. “ _Our_ alpha.” He corrected with a sensual purr, making Jaemin groan lowly, dropping his head onto the door frame.

  
  
  
  
  


“I‘ll be there with the others soon. Don’t you dare start anything after he’s presented! I want a turn first, you’ve been hogging him these past few days.” He griped seriously, Yangyang huffing mirthfully.

  
  
  
  
  


“His instincts are his own. Who am I to stop him if he wants to mount and knot me as soon as he’s presented?” He teased, listening to Jaemin’s warning hiss with a satisfied smile. “Just come soon, Jaemin. I want all of us to comfort our big, strong alpha as soon as possible.” He said sweetly, Jaemin rubbing over his face at the younger’s hypnotizing voice. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re always such a little brat. But fine, whatever you say pretty baby.” He agreed lightly, Yangyang’s lips curling into a content smile. “Come soon. I miss you all, and I want you so bad.” He whispered, the vampire closing his eyes as lust clouded his mind, pulsing within his black joggers. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll be there, baby. I love you.” He whispered softly. “I love you too.” The hunter replied just as affectionately before they ended the call. He adjusted himself within his jeans after that stimulating conversation and settled against the couch easily as he waited for Jeno to show up with Jaehyun. 

  
  
  
  
  


The two dark haired werewolves soon climbed down the stairs readily, Jeno looking annoyingly attractive in just a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, the same nikes from yesterday on his feet. His alpha followed behind in a black windbreaker, some loose joggers in the same color over his long legs as well as all white sneakers. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s give this a try then!” The older man said enthusiastically, his dimples peeking through his cheeks with an eager smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang rose from the couch and exited the house with them, as soon as they reached the front yard the door swung open behind them revealing a sleep mussed Taeyong. The other alpha still looked handsome despite his fluffy robe and sleep pants, his blue hair sticking up in some areas as he observed them neutrally from the porch. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So, I think Jeno should be standing far away from the two of us so his wolf can sense the urgency of the situation and burst forward to protect you.” Jaehyun suggested calmly. Yangyang nodded his head curtly, glancing at the anxious wolf encouragingly. Jeno tentatively stepped back towards the porch as they stayed quite the distance away. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Jaehyun attacked him, Jeno would have to leap from his vantage point to where they were if he wanted to interrupt them in time. Not that Yangyang was even remotely worried if he didn’t, he could defend himself against Jaehyun if needed. 

  
  
  
  
  


“For all intents and purposes here Yangyang, I will be attacking you seriously so it can trigger his dormant instincts effectively.” Jaehyun warned lightly, the human smiling at him evenly as he pulled the hidden blade out of his combat boots. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What a coincidence, in this situation I only have a small little knife to protect myself... _do your worst_.” He challenged with a determined glint in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


The alpha stood about a hundred feet away from him, rolling his neck before his eyes flashed that scarlet hue that made Yangyang instinctively clutch tighter around the blade. He automatically took a defensive stance as the alpha's claws and fangs came out, a hair raising growl escaping his mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  


His family’s training specifically focused on fighting alpha werewolves so that once they experienced that level of strength all the other werewolves they experienced would be as easy as fighting against an untrained human. Werewolves relied on brute strength and instincts when they fought, their abilities and heightened senses an extremely tough combination to win against.

  
  
  
  
  


But hunters trained to hone and use every sense they had, use every natural resource that affected shifters and studied various types of martial arts to fight against them effectively. Supernatural abilities alone were never enough to win in combat against someone as skilled and experienced as a child trained under the Qian family. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun stalked towards him aggressively, Yangyang’s eyes never leaving his body, watching every twitch within his muscles, analyzing every step he took to pinpoint which direction he would take. Jaehyun reached him swiftly, his claws darting out to swipe at his torso, the hunter sidestepping the motion quickly. 

  
  
  
  
  


The blade darted between their bodies quickly, slicing along the other’s bicep as he reached for his waist again, a pained snarl leaving his lips as it cut through his skin. Yangyang effortlessly avoided his attacks, the alpha’s increasing frustration making a smile twitch onto his lips, the blade catching along his calf as he slid past him, the alpha whirling around to tug at his woolen sweater with his claws. 

  
  
  
  
  


The fabric pulled Yangyang towards him making him stumble slightly, his heart skipping at the sudden dangerous proximity before he used his blade to cut away the connected fabric. When he glanced back up however, Jaehyun’s claws had been aiming to slash right across his face, his mouth falling open in surprise as he jumped back, the sudden gap being filled by a dark haired wolf with an eerily familiar muscular back. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno snarled at Jaehyun viciously, grasping at the outstretched, clawed hand and twisting the wrist harshly till Jaehyun hissed in pain, snatching it away. Jeno’s body was trembling with conscious restraint as his wolf demanded for him to slash his claws through the other’s abdomen and rip out his entrails for daring to attack his mate.

  
  
  
  
  


His nostrils were flaring furiously, his eyes a jarring blood red, his expression murderous as he faced the other alpha fearlessly. The older man blinked in astonishment at the sight, backing away from Jeno submissively and averting his gaze to show he didn’t want to challenge the other.

  
  
  
  
  


A feral growl still escaped the younger’s lips as he advanced a few steps, his hackles raised despite the alpha’s submission, his wolf hungry for his blood to lay splattered along his feet. The hunter quickly grasped at his forearm calling his name abruptly, his mate’s melodic voice causing him to stop in his tracks as he glared menacingly at the older. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Baby, _don’t!_ I’m okay, _look at me Jeno._ ” He said gently, Jeno’s tense back side still facing him, his teeth bared threateningly. Yangyang stepped in front of his line of vision and felt his breath catch in his throat, still clutching onto his arm which tightened around him firmly. He had hoped, _prayed_ that he wouldn’t meet golden irises but was completely blind sided to actually meet Jeno’s new crimson hue. 

  
  
  
  
  


The color was so stunning it made his heart flutter, the werewolf picking up on the sound within seconds, catching his mate’s reactions always second nature to him. Yangyang stared into the other’s glowing irises, his chest heaving from his affected state.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Your eyes._ ” He said wondrously, his face open with admiration, his own soft from the impressive sight he was witnessing. He lifted a shaking hand up to cup Jeno’s cheek gently, the older staring back at him worriedly. “Wha-What’s wrong? Did-Did it not work?!” He panicked before his mate shushed him assuredly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“It worked, baby. You’re not a puppy anymore, you’re an alpha now.” He said in a hushed tone, his voice catching with emotion. Jeno swallowed thickly, his wolf silent within him for the first time in _weeks,_ honing in on his lover’s moved and joyous mood, his own heart light as he rolled his shoulders testily, baring his elongated fangs before shaking away the feeling. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang kissed him ardently, the werewolf returning the passionate touch with his own tight grasp on the younger’s small waist. “Alright, _well.._.We’ll just leave you to it then.” Jaehyun said awkwardly, glancing at his mate who was muffling his laugh with his robe sleeve.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll warn everyone to get out their headphones!” He said from the porch, grinning brightly before he turned to enter the house. Jaehyun quickly followed after him, not even wanting to witness what kind of touch had made the hunter squeak highly like that as he closed the front door hastily.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno had quickly wrapped a hand around the younger’s slim, muscular thigh, curling it around his waist as he lifted the hunter into his arms easily. Yangyang carded his fingers through his dark tresses and mindlessly kissed him passionately as the werewolf strode across the lawn to attempt to climb the steps. He heard blood rushing through his ears, the hunter’s soothing scent only fueling the fire that stoked within his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang cupped the werewolf’s face, affection swelling through his whole form as he replayed the protective display from just moments earlier. “Jeno, _I’m so proud of you._ You didn’t fight against your wolf, you allowed it to guide you and embraced it! I love you so much.” He whispered fondly, his thumb gently trailing underneath where the other’s eyes were still intimidatingly red. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno wrenched open the door to the house, the hinge creaking precariously afterwards, Yangyang’s mouth falling open in shock at the sight before he squeaked as the other tossed him over the shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He blinked owlishly at the sudden change, huffing incredulously as he stared at his boyfriend’s ass. He placed his chin in his palm as he rolled his eyes while the werewolf nimbly climbed the stairs to his room.

  
  
  
  
  


“So you’re like an _alpha_ alpha now?... _Okay_ , I’ll let this slide since you’re clearly still affected by your instincts.” Yangyang said mirthfully as the wolf didn’t acknowledge him besides growling in approval at the name. He swung his door open and slammed it behind him, not even bothering to lock the door as he’s sure his pack would be able to realize how lost he was in his instincts.

  
  
  
  
  


His wolf and him had essentially become one, the common goal to protect his mate the only thought on their shared minds. He threw Yangyang onto the bed who hit the sheets with a surprised exhale, he quickly unlaced his boots, kicking them off the bed, his mouth gaping open appreciatively as Jeno tore off his shirt, his dark hair ruffling attractively. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh shit._ ” The younger swore under his breath desirously. But before he could prepare himself for some rough, _beautiful_ sex, Jeno roamed around the room to collect all the blankets with his scent before he dove into the bed, pulling him into his embrace where he curled around him protectively. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang winced briefly from where the werewolf squeezed unintentionally at the bruising on his waist, Jeno rumbling behind him as he scented him enthusiastically. Yangyang stared at the flat screen hanging across from them blankly from under the mountain of thick fabric, the werewolf’s warmth bleeding into his side, the hunter trying to process what the hell had just happened.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So….instead of knotting him and rearranging his guts at such a monumental moment he was... _trying to smother him in cuddles instead?_ Yangyang repressed a needy whine at the fact that Jeno’s glorious physique was pressed against him and he couldn’t even wiggle out of his grasp to escape his snuggles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The werewolf tucked his face into the side of his neck and inhaled his scent greedily before he drifted off to sleep, complete with obnoxious snoring to solidify the death of his chance at getting monstrously dicked down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang sighed in resignation, his erection having died long ago, simply intertwining their fingers and settling within the warm space to wait for the rest of his boyfriend’s to arrive.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang awoke from his brief nap to the sound of the door slamming open to reveal Jaemin standing in the threshold eagerly, the vampire took in the sight of them drowning in blankets however and the dark look in his eyes promptly vanished. He huffed in disbelief as Renjun and Donghyuck trailed into the room.

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, this _certainly_ isn’t what I expected to be greeted with.” Jaemin grumbled in disappointment, Yangyang rubbing at his eyes tiredly as Jeno sat upwards at the sight of his other mates. His eyes were still that burning red, his expression calm and pleased as Renjun settled beside him and ran a hand through his dark, sweaty hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is this the aftermath of a rough coupling baobei or am I misunderstanding the situation?” Renjun asked amusedly as Donghyuck slipped in under the covers to press a kiss to the hunter’s forehead. Yangyang sighed and wrapped his arm around the witch’s waist to bury his face into his soft, red fleece cardigan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“There _was_ a coupling...just not after he became an alpha. I think I missed the horny button and went straight to the _protect at all costs_ feature.” Yangyang mumbled as Jaemin flopped over their bodies with a disappointed sigh as Jeno nuzzled Renjun eagerly. The silver haired man patted his hair with an amused smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t know why I’m surprised, Jeno’s always been a little sap. But he does look good with those red eyes.” Jaemin purred saliciously as he petted over the other’s thighs, Jeno simply tugging the younger vampire to press his face into his neck innocently, renewing his claim on him. Jaemin scowled mildly in disappointment but obediently allowed Jeno to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You smell different, love. Still as beautiful as ever but _different_.” Renjun noted thoughtfully, Yangyang turned to face him and tugged at the edge of his sweater to display the large, bruising mating mark the werewolf had forged into his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  


Renjun’s eyebrows raised appraisingly, “You’ve been claimed properly then how exciting!” He said enthusiastically, Yangyang leaning over to kiss him softly. Renjun’s eyes fluttered open to stare at him fondly as he brushed his thumb over his cheekbone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“It _is_ exciting. Everyone will know that I belong to all of you.” Yangyang said softly, Renjun preened at that, nuzzling his nose against the younger’s as they laid within their boyfriend’s bed comfortably for a while.

  
  
  
  
  


“The book is currently being kept safely at Donghyuck’s covens place. The Grand Coven agreed that his supreme would be in charge of it for the time being...I know that it’s essentially pointless for us now that demon king is above ground but I still think we can benefit from it.” Renjun informed him gently as Yangyang dozed on his shoulder. Yangyang lifted his head off his chest to nod contemplatively before he sighed lightly.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re right. We should protect the book from the other witches, I have no doubt that the demon is still searching for a vessel...but the full moon is soon and I think that it’ll take advantage of its effects to secure his strength. I’m not sure what It’s planning, what it will go after first, but if we have that book no other danger can occur for other Magic’s.” Yangyang said hopefully, Donghyuck nodded behind him in agreement.

  
  
  
  
  


“Your family has thoroughly prevented the demon from having any chance of securing any possible haven in the city. I talked with your dad, he told me about the plan that you have to block off all the satanic churches that night. I know how much you want to take part in _every_ part of this but your family is there to help you.” Donghyuck murmured soothingly into the side of his head, Yangyang turning to lay on his back to stare at him with a small smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“The council has just issued a warning for every coven as well. We will hold strong, it will be weak and defenseless, and when it slips it up you will be there to crumble it’s _pathetic_ life force to dust.” Donghyuck said assuringly, Yangyang brushing a strand of his long hair out of his face to gaze at him gratefully. “ _Thank you._ ” Yangyang whispered affectedly, Renjun kissing his cheek softly as he squeezed around his waist.

  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s not dwell on that right now, we should be focused on helping Jeno this full moon. You have an alpha werewolf, two blood thirsty vampires, and a pretty, powerful witch to protect you. _Nothing_ will happen to you, we simply won’t allow it.” Renjun said promisingly, his tone teasing but when Yangyang turned his head to glance at him he could see that his eyes revealed his seriousness.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him as his stomach fluttered with butterflies, he truly was lucky he realized again with that familiar, anxious pitter patter in his chest. “I never doubted that for a second.” He said warmly as he melted into the sheets between them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


☁️☁️🌑

  
  
  
  
  


On the nights leading up to the full moon, Jeno staked his claim into the rest of his mate’s shoulders, finally relaxing as the insistent buzzing in his skin settled completely, staring at the bloody indentations that would remain in their skin for as long as they lived with a deep satisfaction. 

  
  
  
  
  


He used to be afraid of that weighted promise of forever as he was really only a vastly inexperienced twenty one year old and perhaps depressingly ignorant in everything related to love and relationships, didn’t even know what the future held for himself or what paths he would take. Although he admittedly still felt anxious about all the power they would hold over him, he felt reassured by the fact that he had trusted himself to people who were so understanding. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno knew that there was still a lot he had to address, like how he was supposed to fit into a pack that already had two alphas and how he was going to deal with the emotional repercussions of four different people but Taeyong had hugged him tightly that first night, had run his hand through his hair and the younger werewolf had been startled to find he still found it soothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“If you want to stay with our pack because you’re not ready to form your own, you are _more_ _than_ _welcome_ to do so.” Taeyong had whispered lovingly, Jeno had melted into his arms as he buried his face into the older’s neck, his eyes misting over briefly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He reminisced on when he arrived that first day to their pack when he was so young, how he had grativated to his warm, kind hearted alpha that indulged in his silent steps following after him instead of playing with his pack mates. He had held his hand so tightly then, the alpha simply smiling at him and keeping him close as he settled into their house.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He hadn’t known that the discomfort was beyond settling with new alphas but his mentors had always sensed it. They had taught him as much as they could about his instincts but Jeno had always kind of zoned out during those lessons, he had been a young teenage boy who thought he knew everything, being a born wolf and having easier full moons certainly didn’t help to deter his negligent mindset.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno might’ve belatedly regretted not paying more attention when they were speaking about alphas and their dynamics within a pack all those years ago but he supposed that there was a time for everything. His alphas patiently answered any of his questions and he was blessed to have a mate that helped him fill in the gaps. 

  
  
  
  
  


When the full moon arrived, his alpha’s carefully tucked away the turned wolves into the basement for the long night before the rest of them gathered outside in polyester camping chairs, a bonfire lit as they basked in the moon's soothing light. Donghyuck sat beside one of his pack mates with a guitar and sang lightly with him, the guitar’s strumming and their melodic voices muffling the chatter into white noise.

  
  
  
  
  


The werewolves sat huddled around the vast fire pit to seek warmth from the comforting blaze, fuzzy blankets perched over their shoulders as they held skewers with marshmallows over it to make s’mores. Yangyang plopped into the large, suede bean bag beside him after checking on the wolves with his brown haired alpha, shuffling the blanket that laid across his lap over himself as his breath briefly puffed out into the chilly air.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno wrapped his arm around him, his hands rubbing soothingly along his thick sweater with a fond smile. Yangyang’s teeth chattered as he slipped off his slides to tuck his feet into his thighs, burying his face into his broad chest with a pleased sigh. “I swear it starts getting cold earlier every year.” Yangyang grumbled lightly as Jaemin passed him a s’more from where he sat on Renjun’s lap beside them on another red colored bean bag chair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You have a walking _furnace_ now, darling. I’m sure this winter will be much more enjoyable.” Renjun supplied easily, squeezing Jaemin around the waist as he sipped from his glass of wine. Jeno brushed his lips along Yangyang’s head as the human burrowed into his chest, holding the blanket around his body with only his face poking free from it’s confines. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Has your family updated you about anything regarding the churches?” Jeno asked quietly, his hands still rubbing along Yangyang’s thick green argyle sweater, his boyfriend nodded against his chest. “Things have been quiet….can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing.” He replied just as softly, Jeno gently tipped up his head, Yangyang’s eyes darting upwards to stare into his, his abdomen briefly swirling at the fire reflected in the wolf’s eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, don’t think that way,” Jeno began tenderly, his thumb stroking over his cold cheeks as Yangyang returned his affectionate gaze, “Your family is doing all they can, and you’ve worked so hard too. No matter what comes next, you’ve helped this pack become better prepared, Yangyang. You’ve helped me come into myself, you need to give yourself more credit. Appreciate all the little things.” He reminded mildly as Yangyang smiled at him shyly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang nodded firmly after relaxing into his embrace. “You’re right. We’re doing a lot. It might not feel like enough at times but...with all of you by my side, I forget to feel afraid.” He said as he pressed their foreheads together, Jeno’s warm smelling cologne making his whole head feel light. The werewolf closed his eyes and enjoyed his boyfriend’s affection, kissing his forehead as he pulled him firmly onto his lap.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You deserve to be happy. We’ll be there to ensure that.” He concluded easily, his firm reassurement was enough to make even Yangyang believe him. Jeno already showed so much potential as an alpha, He thought warmly as he nestled his face into his neck, the older’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. He might not even realize how protective and level headed he was being but Yangyang could undeniably recognize the difference.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The werewolf’s pack mates cheered when Taeyong brought out a huge tupperware filled with chicken skewers for them to roast over the dancing flame moments later. Jaemin brushed off his chocolate covered hands to glance amusedly at the sight of his mortal boyfriend buried underneath several blankets.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Would you like me to roast you some chicken kabobs, love?” He asked lightly, Yangyang gazed at him gratefully as he nodded, Jeno tucking the blankets around him firmly as he asked their boyfriend to cook some for him as well.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin skipped over to grab a few, Donghyuck helping him carry over a few sodas back to them. He sat back on Renjun’s lap, the cool wind rustling over his hair as he dutifully roasted food for his soulmates. Donghyuck lifted the blanket beside Jeno to shield himself from the sudden onslaught of wind, the wolves cheering as the fire roared enthusiastically in response, the delicious smell of chicken carrying off into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled amusedly as Jeno proceeded to rearrange the blankets around him, a serious glint in his dark eyes that made his heart skip. He was so glad to be there for him, to witness him coming into himself and his instincts. The shifter knew he was acting overprotective but he felt much better knowing he had provided his mates comfort, his wolf blissfully silent within him after all the days he spent surrounded by them in his nest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve never been a part of anything like this. Werewolf dynamics are so interesting to me! I hope we can join you every full moon.” Donghyuck said with a sappy smile as Jeno nuzzled into the side of his face with a happy chuff. “You will.” He said matter of factly, Donghyuck endeared by how assured he was.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin passed them the chicken skewers, Jeno taking them from him and feeding his mates dotingly. Yangyang was amused by the act but obediently opened his mouth to allow the alpha to feed him, humming happily at the delicious taste. He felt all warm and fuzzy, leaning his head against Jeno’s chest with his hands intertwined with Donghyuck’s. 

  
  
  
  
  


He watched mirthfully as the wolves started a game of charades, their bright laughs echoing through the woods, the flames illuminating their twinkling smiles and the cheerful gleam in their eyes. He listened to the steady rate of Jeno’s heart as sparks flew from the fire up into the starry sky, emotions swelling within him when he thought about how different his life had become.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was glad that Jeno had brought up how he should enjoy being more in the present, the uncertainty of tomorrow was always one of the darker thoughts he had been having as of late. Instead of that, he tried to reflect on all the good. He now had more people in his chosen family, Taeyong and Jaehyun tipping their own wine glasses in a toast to celebrate Jeno’s presentation and his new bonds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He allowed himself to be proud for helping them in their training, he was glad he had done something to help protect them. He didn’t know what would come next but he would do everything he could to ensure everyone’s safety and that was enough, if even for that moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He gazed at his boyfriend’s beside him, all of them curled together tightly. He hadn’t had a single nightmare while he was with them the past few nights, rather enjoyed silent, fulfilling moments where he could rest amongst them without being plagued by his anxieties.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t think he would ever stop being thankful for them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Your birthday is next week...I found this little pumpkin farm online. I was thinking we could go there...pick out a few pumpkins to carve.” Jeno whispered shyly into his hair. Yangyang glanced upwards in surprise as he was interrupted in his thoughts, a happy smile blooming onto his lips as he nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“That sounds perfect.” Yangyang whispered back gently, Jeno smiling at him in relief as he leaned down to kiss him adoringly. Yangyang felt his face flush at all the affection in the touch, somehow still shy after everything that had happened between them. He hid his face into the werewolf’s neck afterwards, his smile pressing against where he could feel the older’s fluttering pulse.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The moon shone over them silently as they rejoiced under its light for the last few hours as it reigned over the sky.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


_That same night, during the peak of the full Harvest moon._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irene’s steps echoed hollowly through the empty house of her coven, her fist gripping the edge of her dark, lacy dress tightly as she numbly climbed down the stairs to where the rest of her members stood silently in similar wear. Harvest moons were supposed to be taken advantage of at moments like the one they had, two of their most talented sisters now lying in the ground in their backyard, their absence felt heavily.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Supreme she had to take that chance as a way to recuperate what they had lost, gather their energies and cut off any loose ends. Her heart still ached fiercely as she crossed the threshold to be greeted by her sisters standing voiceless in front of where dark granite headstones now resided in their stead. She adjusted the black veil on her face, exhaling silently to lessen all of the weight that had settled over her, this would be her last day of mourning.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She had to protect what was left.

  
  
  
  
  


The moon shone brightly over their heads as she stood between their headstones, her hands clasped in front of herself humbly with her shoulders pulled back tautly. The witches stood before her holding long, white candlesticks and a bundle of bright red spider lilies, their petals stark and vivacious almost as if to represent the remainder of Soyeon and Soojin’s scintillating auras.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irene felt momentarily struck by the overwhelming urge to cry, her sisters were so _young_. _I should’ve protected them better, should’ve taught them more about the light’s benevolence,_ She stopped her train of thought before it spiraled her down into a hole that she had already fought tooth and nail to crawl out of. She had to honor her members. Even if they were now suffering right below her feet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She cleared her throat soundlessly to remove whatever blocked her throat before speaking, “I am so grateful that each and every member of this coven has spared their time to attend this small funeral. So many of our sisters wished for me to be in charge of their eulogy, not just as their Supreme but as their kin. I will do my best to honor both their wishes and yours.” She said calmly, the witches before staring back at her with impassive faces and glassy eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


Irene gestured to each of the gravestones beside her, “Before we begin I would like to set an intention, my intention is to pay my respects for my sisters, and to ask Mother Nature to strengthen and shield us during these onerous times...we are disciples of the light and we work to maintain the balance. Due to Soyeon and Soojin’s actions that was disturbed, as their coven we shall correct their mistakes.” She vowed solemnly, the witches closing their eyes to aid their Supreme’s will.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irene waved her hand readily after the silent moment to ignite the flames on the wicks of their candles, the dark smoke wafting off into the clear night. The fire remained still and bright as its light casted shadows off the gravestones, the witches taking turns to place the lilies over each grave till a bountiful bouquet rested over each one. Yerim wiped at her eyes somberly, placing each lily on her coven mates tombs as she whispered a few words for their lost souls.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irene reached out her hand to take hers silently as she settled beside her, Yerim smiled at the older woman weakly before she took the offered slim, soft palm into her own. The brunette grasped the hand of the witch who stood beside her till they all interlocked their hands, their veils pulled back to let the light hit their faces.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irene exhaled evenly, “My dear coven, my dedicated students, their lives should not have been taken in vain. We shall use this chance to repair our spirits, the Harvest moon is sacred and full tonight. I ask for your help to strengthen our bond.” She announced as the women beside her closed their eyes in concentration, the candlesticks held amongst them as they focused on their magic.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Warmth flooded through them as they reached to intertwine and connect their spark with the Supreme, her strength coursing through them like warm light soaking into their chest. Irene could tell instinctively that the moon was at the highest point in the sky, her body thrumming from the energy of her coven.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Mother Earth, Mother Moon, in the fullest of your form, we ask that you bless us with your gifts, your energies. As you ripen like a babe in the belly, make us whole again, make our magic multiply in the spirit of the sky. We offer you our bodies, anointed in celestial essence, that we may become vessels of your energies_.” The witches spoke in unison, their hands clasped together firmly as the fire weakly began to flicker within their grasps. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irene felt a breeze tickle gently over her nose, her eyes fluttering open in bemusement. Her head was tilted back towards the sky and she was astonished to find that the moon was slowly becoming blocked by dark, heavy clouds. The light disappeared slowly over their forms, the energy that thrummed through them from the moon and Irene suddenly weakening as they were left in near darkness, the small light from the candle the only illumination they had.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The witches noticed the immediate change as well, their heads tipping forward in confusion before a harsh wind billowed their long dresses, the flames on the candle remaining eerily still. Irene felt a disturbing chill along her spine, her heart suddenly beating in an unfamiliar rhythm as she stared unblinkingly out into the forest to their right.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There are heavy wards in place, salt lining the property, absolutely no possible way for anything malicious to harm them, She thought anxiously, squeezing Yerim’s hand who gazed at her in concern. “Sisters, whatever you do _don’t let go of each other’s hand._ No matter what you hear, I need you to only listen to _me._ ” She said firmly into the deafening silence of the night, the witches startling at the alarm in her voice as they nodded and huddled together in trepidation.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was numbingly cold that night, the low temperature sinking beneath their skin till their hands were red and stinging from the lack of heat. Irene gritted her teeth, her sister’s teeth chattering beside her as she realized that it was trying to make them succumb to it. As soon as they broke their connection they would be weak, and it would shatter those wards.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A raucous wind suddenly swept past them with enough force to cause some of the women to stumble and shriek in alarm, it’s biting temperature making them tremble dramatically as they gripped their hands together tightly. Irene exhaled fearfully, “Repeat after me and don’t drop _anyone’s_ hand.” She demanded suddenly, the young women nodded around her eagerly, their heads whipping around to stare at the vast darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of the thing that toyed with them so cruelly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Ad quos eieci te ad infernum daemonium._ ” Irene yelled furiously, the rest of her coven repeating the words just as strongly. Yerim’s eyes widened when she realized it was a spell to banish a demon back to Hell, her hazel eyes staring out into the dark as she repeated the spell, her irises flicking around restlessly. Why did it come to them? Was it to torture her poor sisters further? Or to punish her Supreme for allowing members of her coven to try and shackle it’s power?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She closed her eyes tightly, her body frozen in fear as they shouted the Latin phrase over and over again, more wind whistling shrilly as it smacked them in the face with it’s stinging force, their clothes billowing wildly while the flame remained untouched. She could barely breath from the vicious gusts crashing into her, some of her sisters coughing desperately, the lack of air making spots dance in her vision.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a loud _cracking_ noise like a firework had just gone off as the witches faltered in their chanting, some of the women crumbling to their knees even as their hands remained intertwined. Irene’s eyes snapped open at the familiar sound, a large gap staring back at her where the once glimmering ward once resided, her form trembling as she puffed out a wispy breath into the dead silent night. The raven hair covering her face fluttered with the motion as she gripped tightly at her sister’s hands.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The wind had finally stopped but with its sudden suspension came an oppressive weight that made their body’s creak precariously until they were all forced to kneel on their hands and knees in the cool dirt, her hands fisting into the long grass, paralyzed by the sudden change. The witches trembled in uncertainty, their heads pinned to their hands in a forced bow as their eyes darted around to catch a shadow expanding over their forms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _This_ is how you should’ve welcomed me. Not that sad little display of you chanting out a dead language.” A raspy, hoarse voice suddenly echoed within their subconscious, a few of her sisters screamed shrilly in perturbation. Irene couldn’t blame them, the invasion felt _disgusting_ and _abhorrent_ , it’s voice grating like nails on a chalkboard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _What do you want?_ ” Irene demanded angrily, humiliated beyond words to be in such a position for such a _despicable_ force. She should’ve known that the demon king would search for her coven on a night like this, if they had been given just a _little_ more time. Perhaps it would’ve been too weak to pull this off, although deep down Irene knew sadly that it didn’t matter how “weak” the demon was. It was still an archaic entity with powers no witch could ever contain.

  
  
  
  
  


“What a _wise_ Supreme,” the demon acknowledged mockingly, Irene’s heart thundering furiously as she willed her head upwards to glare at the dark, inky figure shifting and furling above them, her head shook from the effort but she remained firm. “It was from your _gullible_ , _brainless_ coven that I was summoned to this Earth. In their disposal, you cretinous mortals shall fulfill my commands. You will find me a vessel.” He proclaimed calmly, Irene shivering under its burning crimson eyes as their gazes met.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She wanted to cry. Never in her life could she have imagined that it would come to this again. She had done her time as their servant at one point therefore she knew all too well how difficult it would be to refuse. “I shall never do as you say. You find some other coven to do your bidding because we _refuse_.” She retorted aggressively, the demon boring it’s gaze into her calculatingly, her neck suddenly being forced backwards to reveal her face to it fully.

  
  
  
  
  


The dark entity simply dragged it’s eyes over her lazily, uninterested but merciless. “You talk so much for someone who has intimate knowledge of the dark. Are you defying me to drag your coven along with you to the fiery gates of Hell? You act so _righteous_ , so uncorrupted, but you are likened to Mary Magdalene with all of the moral infirmity that you have locked away within the recesses of your mind.” He said censoriously, Irene swallowed thickly as she wondered anxiously how much he had seen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I will not do as you ask.” She replied softly, emotions swelling within her as she tried not to glance at her silent, paralyzed members who trembled in the frigid air. The demon remained silent still gazing deep into her very soul, the pressure enough to make her dizzy as Yerim scrambled for her hand beside her, squeezing it comfortingly as tears cascaded silently down her porcelain face

  
  
  
  
  


The demon king didn’t even move a muscle but suddenly Yerim’s body was dragging violently across to it over the dirt, the rest of the witches screaming in alarm as she grabbed desperately at the grass, her lithe frame lurched to the sky, her frame stretched and suspended far above them sinisterly. “I will give you one final chance.” The evil force said serenely as Yerim twitched restlessly, dirt smudged all over her body with grass peeking wildly in her chocolate tresses.

  
  
  
  
  


Irene sobbed despondently, her heart aching in her chest as she cowered into the ground. “ _Don’t do it!_ Don’t follow it’s edict just because of me, we can’t be the cause of such cruelty! Don't do it, Irene unnie _please!_ _It will kill everyone!”_ Yerim pleaded desperately, tears streaming down her face as Irene gazed at her through blurry eyes. The demon expanded over her abruptly, a strong force like hands choking around her slim neck making her choke as she gazed at him unyieldingly, her lips blue from the cold and eyes red rimmed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _You are simply wasting your last breath_ , why don’t you say a prayer to the angels? Apologize to your mother and your young sisters that you haven’t seen in seven months?” The demon king spat at her viciously, Yerim shaking uncontrollably within its grasp but she kept her gaze locked on the blood red, pupiless stare before her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Her breath materialized in front of her as she exhaled roughly, her cracked lips curling into a demeaning, calm smile. “ _You’re scared of him aren’t you?_ ” Yerim asked rhetorically, her voice nothing but a weak, hoarse whisper within its tight grip but her solid gaze was unremitting, the inky figure staring at her speechlessly for a millisecond.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You should be.” She said with finality, the demon glaring at her cruelly before it snapped her neck with a sickening _crunch_ before her body dropped to the ground in a limp heap. Irene wailed sorrowfully into the ringing silence, the agony resonating across the dark forest as her coven sank further into the ground as they felt the loss of another one of their sisters. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The shadow swelled over them, the candles by their sides flicking to a frightening, lightless black as thunder rumbled violently over their heads. Not even a glimpse of the harvest moon’s beams shone over the enervated women as the ground swallowed them whole.

  
  
  
  
  
  


🗡🏹🗡

  
  
  
  


The magic world was like the ocean, unpredictable and ever changing. One moment their days were rocky and relentless with activity, the next they were peaceful and eerily silent. Yangyang had already become accustomed to its erratic and unforeseeable nature as frustrating as it could be.

  
  
  
  
  


But on _his_ day he decided to allow his boyfriend’s to do everything for him. He had been miffed a few times with them over the last few weeks, his ego predictably protesting at their insistence to help him but he was slowly accepting it was because that’s just what significant others _do_. 

  
  
  
  
  


On his birthday we woke up smushed against Jaemin’s bare chest, the blankets pulled up till his neck as the rest of his boyfriend’s laid beside him in his room, Jeno snoring peacefully from where he was tucked against the young vampire. He smiled blissfully as he took in the soft rays of light from his window, kissing the underside of the pink haired man’s jaw as he squeezed him tightly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Happy birthday, love_.” Jaemin whispered into his warm neck, Yangyang almost bursting at the seams with affection as he giggled cheerfully at the words. He hugged him just as tight, his heart beating enthusiastically within him as he inhaled the scent of his body wash on his skin. _What a way to wake up,_ He thought to himself dreamily, as his fingers skimmed over his boyfriend’s soft, stark back muscles.

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you. Did I say anything weird while I slept?” He whispered back curiously as Jaemin brushed his lips along his head. “I think you might’ve said my name a few times.” His boyfriend replied easily, Yangyang snorted and elbowed the older man playfully as he rose from his mountain of blankets. Jaemin pouted at him as he maneuvered carefully out of bed, he shivered slightly as the cool air greeted him.

  
  
  
  
  


He rubbed his thick sleeves over himself, it was around the time to start using the heater, the old manor contained a few drafts along the second floor. He padded over to his closet to pull out warmer clothes as his boyfriend’s slowly rose from the bed to start their day. “No peeking at my gift, angel! Once we eat breakfast I’ll give it to you!” Donghyuck chirped happily from his desk as he brushed warm brown shades over his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s lower lip jutted out in disappointment as he pulled his hand away from where he had been gently shaking the neatly wrapped box in his closet. His heart skipped at how his boyfriend was able to read him so well, a small blush tinging his cheeks as he intertwined his hands with Jeno and Renjun to climb down the stairs.

  
  
  
  


He heard quiet murmuring echoing from the kitchen, a bright smile already crossing his face as his parents stood by the marbled counter in cheesy bright yellow party hats with smiley faces on them. His chestnut haired father gasped as he approached and stumbled to block his sight from the large cream colored, three tier cake. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh Xiao Yang,_ good morning! Ha-Happy birthday!” Kun greeted bashfully, Yangyang smiled at him fondly as his dark haired father eagerly pushed him aside to pounce over to his son and engulf him in a tight hug. Yangyang choked slightly as he spinned him around, Ten’s muscular arms encircling his lithe frame as he squished his cheek against his.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _It’s my baby’s twenty first birthday!_ Oh My God, just look at you! You’re so handsome, you’re so sweet! You’ve grown up right before my eyes! _Kun, babe, get the camera!_ ” Ten sniffled loudly before he gestured wildly to his husband, Yangyang rolled his eyes fondly even as his heart practically glowed as Ten peppered his face in kisses, his boyfriend’s settling at the breakfast bar to allow his parents to smother him.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang obediently allowed his father to place a small cold crown on his head along with a baby blue ribbon to his jacket that had “birthday boy” written on it as they took several pictures. Ten wiped at his eyes as he stared at the pictures, the young hunter scoffing at how him and Kun cooed over his smile in the photos.

  
  
  
  
  


“You literally do this every year yet you _still_ cry, dad. We live in the same house, see each other every day—“ Yangyang began exasperatedly, his tone light as he smiled at them mirthfully. Ten scowled at him mildly. “It’s your _birthday_ , little lion. I am your father, I can coddle you as I please.” He said with a childish _humph_ , Yangyang simply nodded in playful reluctance. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kun brandished a colorful gift bag with yellow tissue paper, he hugged his son tightly, pecking his forehead as Yangyang smiled at him softly. “Happy birthday, sweetheart. This is for being such a hard working, kind young man.” His baba said affectionately, Yangyang eagerly digging through the bag and gasping at the sight of a new Ipad with the pen. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Baba!” Yangyang gasped brightly, he hugged his father gratefully, Ten clearing his throat pointedly. Yangyang grinned as he turned to his other father, the Thai man’s nose upturned haughtily. “You should see what _I’m_ getting you!” He said proudly, Yangyang exchanging amused looks with Kun who smiled patiently. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What are you getting me then?” He asked just as enthusiastically, Ten beamed at him happily. “That new game thing you want, what was it, the x-box?” He asked flippantly, Yangyang laughed fondly. “You mean the new PlayStation? That comes out next month, dad!” He said playfully, Ten pinched at his cheek lightly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Unless you want to _really_ want to be the better gift and get me both—“ Yangyang said slyly as Ten immediately reached for the rubber band under his chin to lightly smack it against him. Yangyang giggled happily as he hugged his father tightly, Ten melted easily against him as he rubbed along his back adoringly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You cheeky brat, see if I end up giving it to you. I might just keep it for myself.” Ten said mildly, Yangyang smiling against his shoulder before they pulled away to eat the breakfast his parents had prepared for him. He admired the well decorated cake, his baba telling him they would eat it later after they fetched the pumpkins. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten begrudgingly allowed Kun to pull him upstairs to allow Yangyang’s boyfriends to present him his gifts. The Magic’s eagerly set their wrapped presents before him, Yangyang settling the ribbon and birthday hat aside as he kissed them gratefully. His stomach fluttered from all the butterflies, he’d never had anyone beside his family to celebrate with him, to see how content they all were made him giddy.

  
  
  
  
  


“Me first!” Donghyuck said sunnily, pushing the box towards his boyfriend, Yangyang smiled as he carefully took it into his hands, stroking over it in disbelief as they carefully took in his reaction. “I thought a lot about what kind of gift I could give you. I-I honestly don’t know if you’ll like it or if it’s seriously useful since I kinda bought it off eBay, _but I hope you do!_ ” Donghyuck rambled nervously as Yangyang carefully tugged off the golden paper on the rectangular shaped box. 

  
  
  
  
  


He glanced at his boyfriend in amusement even as his heart palpitated emotionally in his chest. He removed the top of the box carefully, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in its contents. It was a decently sized dagger in a golden, decorative sheath. He grasped it in his hands carefully, pulling at the handle to reveal its flawless silver edge, golden, royal patterning along its shaft. Yangyang stared at in awe, a bright grin crossing his face as he stared back at his face in the smudge less blade.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Donghyuck, baby—I— _wow,_ I don’t know what to say!” Yangyang said breathlessly, laughing in amazement as Jaemin stepped in front of him avidly. “Now hold on, babydoll! We haven’t seen the legitimacy of this dagger from “eBay”. I volunteer to be your test dummy!” Jaemin chirped excitedly, Yangyang huffing in amusement as he nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck had briefly scowled at Jaemin doubting him before he registered his intentions with a fond roll of his eyes, Renjun smiled knowingly as the younger vampire offered his neck to the hunter. Yangyang raised a thumb to stroke over the golden, soft skin on his throat, leaning over to press an adoring kiss where he had touched that made Jaemin shiver in delight.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure, love?” He whispered carefully but Jaemin simply gave him a firm “ _yes_ ” that made his lips twitch as he willingly bared his throat to him. Yangyang held the blade against the pink haired man’s neck, the flesh sizzling instantly before he quickly left a small slice along his skin. Jaemin’s eyes fluttered in pleasure, a rough exhale escaping him at the unbearable sting from the holy object, staring through lidded eyes at the hunter who smiled back at him amorously. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Did that feel good, bunny?” Yangyang asked softly, Jaemin’s whole body buzzed from both his lover’s melodic voice and the fire trailing along his veins. “I think with a second time I’ll be able to tell for sure—“ He mumbled in a daze, his eyes dark and glossy as Yangyang chuckled and sheathed the dagger. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I think you’re forgetting but it’s _my_ birthday, Nana….we’ll play with it again another time.” He promised lightly, Jaemin’s skin already healed from the small cut as he leaned over with his whole body still thrumming with electricity to kiss his boyfriend graciously. Yangyang petted down the side of his nape, the vampire melting into his embrace as the younger man pulled away with a radiant smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun shook his head to clear the heated fog that had crossed his mind at the virtuous tone his boyfriend had used with such a sharp dagger in his hand, the images such a promise conjured enough to make his eyes dark. It was still early in the day, he should not be thinking such sinful thoughts. Yangyang sheathed the gift carefully before he cupped Donghyuck’s face to kiss him softly.

  
  
  
  
  


The witch returned his affectionate touch with a smile, Jeno carefully placing his own large box in his hand as they pulled away from each other. Yangyang still smiled radiantly as he removed the brassy colored gift wrapping, settling the lengthy package over the table to remove the lid. He was greeted by matte black arrows in the box with gold at the sharp tips that glimmered in the sun. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang huffed amusedly as he raised his hazel eyes to Jeno’s shy ones. “Is there a subliminal message here, babe? Perhaps you’d like me to use these on you too?” He asked suggestively, Jeno flushed till the tips of his ears as he shook his hands towards his boyfriend in denial.

  
  
  
  


“I-I— _no! No!_ There just because I wanted to give you something useful, I found this shop online that customized arrows. These are really strong and pretty, they reminded me of you.” He said bashfully, Yangyang softened at the meaning, rising from where he sat at the dining table to curl a hand around the werewolf’s nape to kiss him gently. He stroked over that adorable birthmark under his eye that he loved so much as he beamed at him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you Jeno, really. This was so sweet. Just let me know if you change your mind.” He quipped coquettishly, Jeno huffing exasperatedly as he buried his face into Yangyang’s neck. The hunter stepped away to stand eagerly in front of the vampire’s, the duo glancing at each other secretly before the silver haired man reached into his expensive jacket to pull out the gift he had hidden.

  
  
  
  
  


“We talked about what kind of gifts we were going to give you and as much as I would truly _love_ to buy you more weapons baby, Jaeminnie and I agreed to fulfill the promise that we made for you the night of our first date.” Renjun said calmly but his fingers were twitching slightly from the anticipation as he handed his boyfriend the small cheesy birthday bag.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang took the bag eagerly as he tried to recall what they could be referring to before his breath was stolen from his lungs at the familiar red box with an infamous brand unscripted in gold along the top of it. He pushed aside the tissue paper to grasp the box, pulling it out slowly. He stared at it reverently as he slowly uncovered it to reveal a yellow gold, diamond encrusted Cartier ring. He swallowed thickly as the thick band glimmered under the sunlight.

  
  
  
  
  


“Renjun, _Oh My God_ —“ He began in utter shock, bliss coursing through him as the other smiled at him gently. “Happy twenty first birthday, Yangyang. It was a gift from the both of us.” He said proudly as Jaemin leaned against his side with a bright smile, taking the human’s left hand to slip the ring onto its rightful place. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt his heart pounding in his chest as it sat perfectly over his finger, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears as Renjun cupped his face gently. He darted his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s loving gaze, overwhelmed by the swell of adoration he felt for him. “We all love you so much. It’s not just from Jaemin and I, Donghyuck and Jeno pinched in too.” He said softly, Yangyang sniffling before the tears began to fall from his eyes, his boyfriend’s embracing him intently.

  
  
  
  
  


“I love you all so much, _fuck_ , how could you keep this a surprise? What did you do to bribe bunny? There’s no way he would’ve kept this a secret.” Yangyang said through a wobbly lower lip, Jaemin chuckling against his nape. “It took everything not to tell you, I was the one who had it sized and everything.” He said proudly, Yangyang allowing Jeno to wipe away his tears as Donghyuck kissed his forehead. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang hadn’t remembered how long it had been since he had been that happy, just knew that most recently all of the moments he spent smiling were by their sides. He cupped Jaemin’s face as Renjun shuffled over to kiss him affectionately, he buried his face between their shoulders and squeezed them tightly. He couldn’t believe that they had bought him a ring, the unspoken promise made his eyes water anew as he thought about how serious they were about him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He knew with certainty that he loved them, not just adoration nor naive infatuation, but true, _deep_ love for he hadn’t met anyone like them. Had never had so many instances where he felt _lucky_ or _special_ , they brought something out in him that he hadn’t realized was still there. _Hope_ , the simple knowledge that there was in fact things to look forward to after he faced the thing that plagued the depths of his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He sniffled silently as he wiped away his tears, clearing his throat as he shuffled away to smile at them contently. “Thank you...I don’t know what to say, I wish I could find the words but I can’t. I’m just _so so so_ thankful that we met, that I’m yours.” Yangyang said softly, Renjun brushing his thumb under his eyes to wipe away the tear that escaped his damp eyelashes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The vampire was satisfied by how he managed to understand the wordless promise, but he would be sure to always whisper it to him every night as he laid beside him for as long as the human allowed. Yangyang squeezed their intertwined hands before he chuckled happily and swiped at his wet cheeks with his long sleeves. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“We should uh, head to that pumpkin patch. It’ll be late when we get back. I'd like to carve some pumpkins.” He said brightly as he pulled them along to his car, Jeno settling beside him as Donghyuck was squished between the vampires in the back row.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They spent an hour for the pleasant drive to the pumpkin patch, golden leaves scattered throughout the large field as they managed to find a space between a grey pickup truck and a mud covered hatchback to park. There were plenty of people partaking in the tradition as well as them, dozens of children screaming happily as they ran through the corn maze, people climbing onto the back of a truck bed for the hayride. 

  
  
  
  
  


The pumpkin patch was full of people, the sun high in the sky as they scoured through the rows for their ideal match, Yangyang adjusted at his deep red beanie slightly as a cool wind rustled by, Jaemin tugging Jeno along eagerly to get first pick. Renjun watched them scurry ahead with a fond smile, his hand intertwined with the hunter’s who held Donghyuck’s hand tightly as their shoes crunched over the dry grass.

  
  
  
  
  


“Some say carved pumpkins were originally used to keep away evil spirits...is that true, love?” Renjun asked curiously as Jaemin hurried over to pass them small, disposable cups of apple cider. Jeno examined between a long pumpkin and a round, stout one seriously as the hunter sipped at his drink, the bubbles warming him as another breeze ruffled the witch’s navy blue, knitted scarf.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled faintly, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand when the witch smiled at him knowingly. “I’d say yes, but truthfully they aren’t necessarily afraid of a bunch of pumpkins with candles in them.” The hazel haired man began lightly, “Hyuckie mentioned that everyone has the slightest spark within them, so if your intention while you make them is to ward off evil spirits or negativity it will work.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck nodded in agreement, “Even for plaid old mortals!” He said as he took the offered black, plastic basket to fill it with their pumpkins. Yangyang took some photos with his boyfriend’s in the beautiful scenery, Jeno easily carried their heavy basket as they roamed the farmer’s market area. Donghyuck pulled them to a make-shift photo booth, passing along small accessories as he pressed the screen to take their pictures.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help but snort as he obediently brandished his neck for Renjun to pretend to bite his neck with the goofy, fake fangs. Jeno’s adorable half moon eye smile made an appearance as he curled his furry, clawed hands from the given accessories towards the camera, a set of grey wolf ears over his head while Donghyuck adjusted his large black witch’s hat. Jaemin placed a set of dark cat ears over Yangyang’s head as his boyfriend stepped forward to set the timer for the next set of photos.

  
  
  
  
  


He touched them in bemusement while Jaemin dramatically shielded his face with his dark vampiric style cape. He couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness, they were actually buying into their stereotypes, the two vampires debating who had the best transylvanian accent as they shuffled over to buy their pumpkins and get free candy.

  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t have the heart to tell them they sounded like really awful Italian accents, especially with how happy they looked to entertain a few children who stared at them with wide eyes after their loud spectacle. He drove them back to his house as the sun began to set for the day, the chilly wind making Donghyuck grasp at his witch’s hat in affront as it almost flew off his head.

  
  
  
  
  


They settled in the dining table to start carving their pumpkins, his dark haired father sitting on the couch with a few of his siblings as they watched _Halloween_. The rest of his family poured into the house slowly, hugging Yangyang tightly as they wished him a happy birthday. Lucas reached towards his head as he hugged him and shook the tip of his cat ears playfully.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you embracing your kinks out in the open? How brave! I think Dejun should do the same!” He said loudly, both Yangyang and his dark haired brother smacking at him for the comment. The older simply chortled at the blushes on their faces. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang only wore it for the spirit, _okay?_ Whoever didn’t dress up for Halloween was absolutely boring, besides he looked _cute_.

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you think, baby?” Renjun asked as he finished his carving, Yangyang glancing up from where he had been concentrating on copying the image of a cat into his pumpkin. He gasped at the absolute masterpiece his boyfriend had made, he had somehow managed to carve super cute images of the five of them into the large, round outer skin. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Renjunnie, that’s so beautiful! It’d be such a waste to put it outside!” Yangyang said, thoroughly touched as he brushed his thumb over the carving. The older man preened at his praise, Jeno’s mouth falling open as he took in the art, he glanced back at his own simple jack o'lantern design and turned it to the side slightly to hide it.

  
  
  
  
  


They placed candles within the pumpkins as Kun used the entrails to make a hearty soup and roast the seeds with some seasoning in their oven. Yangyang sat beside his boyfriend’s and siblings as they all ate and chatted, Yuqi and the rest of his sisters ribbed him for the Cartier ring on his finger, the younger man simply grinning brightly as he brandished it proudly for all the rest of his family to gaze at in amazement.

  
  
  
  
  


The lights flashed off suddenly, Yangyang briefly straightening in surprise, the sound of a few blades being unsheathed heard in the dark living room as Ten’s scoffed in disbelief from where he stood in the door frame of the kitchen, his face illuminated by the light of the candles on the cake in his hands. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Would you calm down?_ We’re just singing happy birthday! This happens every time….” Ten grumbled as Lucas cheered and began to boisterously sing with everyone beside Yangyang joining in as his father gently placed the cake in front of him. Yangyang smiled happily as he clapped along, Kun and Ten standing behind his chair to film as they all whooped in delight when the song ended.

  
  
  
  
  


“Make a wish, baby!” Ten encouraged with a fond smile, Yangyang glanced back at him softly before he clasped his hands together and shut his eyes. _The only wish I have is for everyone to be safe, even if it means that I’m not. As long they’re okay in the end, I can kill that demon no matter what._ Yangyang thought with a firm resolve, his eyes fluttering open to blow out the candles, the smoke wafting off as Sicheng turned the lights on again.

  
  
  
  
  


His family clapped for him, Donghyuck kissing his cheek with a soft smile as his father’s began cutting into the cake. “Hey, when is Yangyang going to get his birthday punches?” Yiren asked eagerly, Yangyang scowled at her mildly, his brown haired father chuckling fondly. “There’s a training session next week, hold off until then hmm? Remember to hit him as hard as you love him!” He said kindly, Yangyang’s lips pursing as he gazed at him in betrayal.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m first next week!” Ten declared brightly, Yangyang choking in surprise on his cake as his siblings laughed at his expense. He simply shook his head mirthfully as Jaemin dotingly wiped at his mouth. He was not even the slightest bit surprised by the declaration, he sort of figured he couldn’t prolong his punishment anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


🛡⛓🏹

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang will admit, he was more than prepared to take the blows his family threw at him at the promised training session the following week. But that was before his father suddenly dropped the bomb that his _boyfriend’s_ would be there to witness their training session as well. It briefly made him question whether that orgasm had been worth it... _it had been,_ but the point still stood.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re going to do what?!” Ten yelled incredulously, staring at his husband like he’d just told him sunshine didn’t _actually_ shine out of his ass like his whipped brain thought it did. Kun glanced at him impatiently, his eyes darting to where the group of supernatural’s were sitting at the top of the second floor, the rest of the hunters down within the training grounds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The members had their arms crossed behind their backs politely, chest forward, shoulders back, chins held high in their usual disciplined stance as they stood behind and alongside each other. “I am not repeating myself, love. Not even for you.” He said pointedly, Ten hating how aroused those words made him before he refocused his priorities.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“How can you just decide something like that?! They might be Yangyang’s boyfriends but they’re still the people we _hunt_ , Kunnie!” He protested, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes skeptically up at the group of men who gazed back at him innocently. “It’s precisely that they are who we hunt that they should appreciate such an important lesson for their kind’s survival.” He said dismissively, before approaching his husband confidently. 

  
  
  
  
  


His hazel eyes bored into the Thai man’s knowingly. “Do you think anyone can just replicate our children’s success just by watching?” He asked quietly, his gaze heavy with intent. Ten pursed his lips as he understood the intention, he shook his head curtly. “I get what you’re saying but—!” He continued protesting before Kun caressed his jaw lovingly and then pivoted on the ball of his foot, making his way back to the group of adults who waited patiently for their mentors to address them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten scowled after the other’s back, momentarily deflating after the affectionate touch, following him to stand by his side begrudgingly. “Today I’ve decided to let some guests watch over our training session, despite my warning that it’s a long one, they still want to show moral support.” Kun said, glancing at Yangyang briefly before moving along in his speech. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t let their attention make you falter, they’re all incredibly strong so you should show them a fine demonstration, yes?” Kun asked sweetly, smiling fondly as all the kids replied to affirm his statement eagerly. “Can’t believe dad was casted off the island.” Lucas murmured out of the corner of his mouth, Yuqi standing right beside him pressing her lips together to hold back her laughter. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Hey, Qian Lucas!_ Just for that comment you’re going to defend against my arrows do you hear me?!” Ten piped up suddenly, glaring at the other fiercely, Yangyang startled along with Lucas in astonishment at how incredible his dad’s hearing was. They were almost in the back row as they were standing by that day’s practice order. Lucas bowed his head sheepishly as they all chuckled amusedly around him.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry dad! Can I please have Sicheng ge shoot at me instead?” He asked charmingly, grinning at their parental figure cutely. Ten’s eyes twitched slightly at the usually heart melting display but he simply narrowed his eyes determinedly at the younger. “You’re up first then!” He said resolutely, nodding with his head to the target section of their training room. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang bit down on his lip to muffle his laugh as Lucas cursed quietly before shuffling past his siblings bashfully. Hendery’s shoulders were shaking silently in amusement as small snickers echoed throughout their group. “Anybody else says something slick and I’m making you take the shot with no vest!” He said glancing at them with a fierce look, Kun rolling his eyes fondly as they all shut up immediately.

  
  
  
  
  


“Did he just say that he’d shoot them without protection?!” Donghyuck asked incredulously, his eyes widening fearfully. Renjun hummed knowingly, sipping at his bag of blood that Yangyang’s brown haired father had graciously provided them with peacefully. 

  
  
  
  
  


“The Qian’s are legendary because their training techniques are unbelievably thorough. That means learning how to take non-fatal wounds. You have to learn how to create those opportunities within a small time frame to survive.” He explained simply, Jeno’s eyebrows furrowing worriedly as Lucas stepped in front of the target with a dark vest covering his broad chest as he stared at Ten impassively.

  
  
  
  
  


“We’ll do five.” Ten explained shortly as he held the dark metallic bow in his hands, raising it levelly as Lucas lowered his posture slightly, his feet pivoted to break away as soon as the arrow was released. The steel tipped arrow shone in the warm light of their training room, a small whizzing noise heard as he shot the arrow, the dark haired hunter rolling to the side nimbly to avoid it.

  
  
  
  


The magic’s blanched in astonishment at how his tall, muscular body could move so agilely, darting swiftly in the open space as he gazed intently to where his father shot the arrows. “Did you manage to avoid any of the arrows Xiao Yang shot at you?” Renjun asked his boyfriend curiously as he lightly swung his feet over the edge of the banister. Jeno blushed in embarrassment as he scratched at the back of his neck.

  
  
  
  
  


“No, Yangyang’s much too skilled for that. He didn’t miss once.” He admitted sheepishly as Lucas wrapped up the session with his father who motioned for Yuqi to step forward, the younger girl squawking indignantly before she trudged over to take the vest.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Lucky_.” Renjun exhaled longingly, Donghyuck suppressing a cough of surprise when he should’ve expected for his boyfriend to react that way. The training continued, several of Yangyang’s siblings standing across to avoid being hit by Ten’s arrows before they were doing burpees and sit ups, splitting off into pairs to spar for an hour.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck was exhausted just watching them, wincing in sympathy when a few of the members took a fierce punch in the jaw. Eventually they gathered into their stances again, all of the human’s panting lowly with sweat beading along their skin in the cool room.

  
  
  
  
  


“There are times when the weapons that are available to us are less than ideal. It could be because all you have to fight with is an old telephone to use to bash over their heads or a dull knife you found in an alley. Either way you must fight to survive.” Kun said roaming down the aisle and glancing into the younger, sweaty, flushed faces standing before him, pausing when he reached the middle. 

  
  
  
  
  


“No one here is particularly good when fighting with a sword.” He commented mildly, some of the hunters faces tilting down toward their feet to hide their grimaces. “So guess what we’ll be practicing with today?!” Ten piped up eagerly as he wheeled in a white cart filled with swords as the hunters all sighed tiredly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t give me those long faces babies! You’ll have to learn how to use righteous, _real_ , holy blades eventually. They’re one of the most effective weapons against any supernatural being.” The dark haired man said with a happy grin. Jaemin blanched at the mention of holy blades and stared down at the glinting metal distastefully. 

  
  
  
  
  


“How did the Qian’s manage to acquire such religious artifacts?” He murmured to Renjun quietly, the other tilting his head in consideration. “They have been around just as long as we have.” He said simply, glancing at his boyfriend with an amused smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s see who’s the first victim today then!” Ten said cheerfully as he gazed at his protégés enthusiastically, chuckling as they averted their gaze. “Let’s have our adorable Yangyang come out then!” He said clapping his hands together and beaming at the sweaty younger, who blinked at him in astonishment. 

  
  
  
  
  


His siblings tittered among themselves as he glared mildly at his father and stood reluctantly alongside him in the middle of the room. “Now, don’t look at me like that baby! You know you need the practice.” Ten said staring into his eyes purposefully, Yangyang’s lips parted in surprise as he caught his intention before he schooled his expression. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Choose your opponent!” He said excitedly, gesturing to his siblings as Kun folded his hands behind his back and gazed at him patiently. Yangyang exhaled noisily and met the eyes of his confident siblings evenly. He landed on a familiar pair of dark eyes that belonged to one of his closest brothers. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him kindly, “I’ll go with Xuxi ge!” He said grinning as the older huffed knowingly, his arms crossing over his broad, muscular chest. He stepped past the group of hunters who cheered and clapped eagerly as he strode to stand across from him, a bright smile curling over his full lips.

  
  
  
  
  


“Getting brave are we, Xiao Yang?” He said humorously, glancing up at the group of people on the second floor swiftly, that smile blossoming into a teasing grin, only the younger who stared at him evenly catching the quick look he had taken. “I just wanted to confirm that besides your brute strength, your skills are still subpar.” He said challengingly, his siblings laughing cheerfully at the playful jab, teasing “ _Ohhhh_ ”’s echoing through the training hall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucas simply rolled his eyes good heartedly, his biceps bulging as he placed his hands on his hips and scowled at him fondly. “Considering how much strength is needed to wield a sword, it’s safe to say I’m going to kick your ass _again_ , sheep.” He remarked casually, glancing at the scoreboard where his number of victories for that specific training exercise ranked at the top, with 50 wins against all his siblings. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang only had a meager 16, his sword skills indeed lacking when it came to the required strength. “Alright, enough shit talk let’s get to the real fun!” Ten said eagerly, tossing a sword to Yangyang who’s wrist bent painfully under the weight as he caught it. He winced at the hefty feeling in his hand, the metal reflecting his pained expression back to him mercilessly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He quickly inhaled and controlled his nervous heart rate, turning the hilt within his palm as he rolled his wrist around to ease away the tension. When he glanced up Lucas was already swinging the sword around slowly, stretching his muscles languidly as he waited for Ten to explain the rules of their match.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright this’ll just be a simple duel! No stabbing at anything vital, just fight until your opponent gives in! You can injure them of course, but again no fatal hits!” Ten said pouting slightly at his older husband who jostled his shoulder playfully. Lucas kept his distance as he eyed the younger hunter calculatingly, Yangyang always unable to help but admire how someone as bright and kind as Xuxi had eyes that could darken and become predatory in an instant. 

  
  
  
  
  


He’s sure that his own were already narrowed similarly as he roamed along the floor in an impatient, slow gait. “Also sword fighting was once a gentleman’s art, but you're not fighting for the sake of honor or grace. _You fight to survive, you aim to kill._ That’s a hunter’s way.” Ten added before a small bell rang through the quiet room, signaling the start of the duel. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang lifted his sword evenly, gripping the cool hilt tightly as he analyzed Lucas’ posture. Undoubtedly the other would have no choice but to strike downwards considering the difference in height, not to mention that in all the previous times they’ve dueled, Lucas has never once brandished his sword carelessly. His strength was unparalleled with the heavy metal weapon in his hands, his hips inclined inward and always following through on a swing quickly and cleanly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


His method was always offensive, never giving his opponent the chance to recover from the heavy blows, till they dropped to their knees from exhaustion with the blade aimed at their throats. Yangyang had collapsed under the weight of the blade several times, times that made his blood boil at the display of weakness. In every other area he excelled, _thrived_ even, but when it came to heavy, weighted swords, his arm’s weren’t strong enough to keep the weapon from repelling backwards and almost nicking him in the face.

  
  
  
  
  


The clang as the swords impacted one another, sent harsh vibrations through his arms that made his teeth grit in pain. He was already reaching his limit, any sane person dodging against Jieqiong’s rubber bullets would be by this point too. His knuckles were bruised and bloody from his sparring with Junhui, the other catching him across the forehead and cutting his eyebrow after a dirty trick that had made his blood sing with adrenaline before he kicked the other in the sternum and sent him flying back against the cement walls. 

  
  
  
  
  


His heart might’ve been steady, but his body was aching and his mental strength wasn’t exactly at its all time high at this exact moment. He knew Lucas was almost out of gas as well, it was just a matter of timing and luck that would point the arrow in their favor. 

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas suddenly advanced quickly, his sword slashing down towards his legs as Yangyang jumped to avoid the sharp blow, his trajectory changing easily after the missed mark with a sharp slash upwards that the younger blocked shakily. The force of the blow sent him stumbling slightly as he narrowed his eyes at the taller boy and pushed the metal away from him, side stepping his advances swiftly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _You can beat him Yangyang!_ ” He heard Yuqi encourage brightly, the rest of his siblings piping up to cheer as well as he forced the older boy back a few steps with flashy swings towards his upper shoulders that he quickly pulled out from so the sword wouldn’t meet it’s twin and eat away at his stamina. Donghyuck exhaled in awe as Yangyang dueled expertly with the dark haired hunter who evidently had just as much prowess, avid yells of support from the rest of the group echoing in the room. 

  
  
  
  
  


The younger seemed so lanky and lithe, the sword seeming to way tons in his thin arms but his light body allowed him to travel along the floor easily, blocking every swing, and darting around the other before he could blink. The older yelled in alarm as Yangyang slashed down his back, the dark shirt he was wearing sliced cleanly in a diagonal line, blood seeping from the sharp cut immediately. Renjun and Jaemin inhaled instinctively, the Chinese boy’s blood permeating the air and making them shiver slightly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas rounded on the younger quickly, his face pinched in concentration, the clench of his jaw noting his obvious irritation as he began swinging down his sword against the younger heavily. Jaemin noted that the younger’s heart that had been beating steadily throughout the duel, increased at the fierce pressure he faced trying to repel the sword’s sharp tip away from himself frantically. 

  
  
  
  
  


The chestnut haired hunter bit his lip and hissed in surprise as the sword cut across his cheekbone, the sting making the sword wobble slightly within his hand as it rebounded to block another blow. Yangyang’s hazel eyes widened in alarm as Lucas caged his body with his broad frame and brought his own sword dangerously near to his throat, his arms shaking as he kept it away from himself desperately. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know you’ll lose Yangie, surrender now, before I slash your throat out.” The other said evenly, his eyes glimmering from his seemingly promised victory, the younger glaring at him menacingly. Jeno couldn’t help the threatening growl that escaped his throat as the scent of his mate’s blood and anxious scent entered his nostrils, Renjun slapping at his thigh pointedly as some of the hunters below giggled at the noise. 

  
  
  
  
  


He glanced towards Yangyang’s guardians sheepishly, he recognized Kun’s fond smile directed towards their area before his kind eyes directed back to his son’s duel. To his credit, Lucas hadn’t even flinched at the noise, simply forcing the weapon against the top of Yangyang’s chin, small beads of blood appearing as the sharp sword cut into his skin easily. 

  
  
  
  
  


Their boyfriend yelled in frustration, swiftly knocking away the blade from his throat, the move causing it to nick at the bottom of his chin as he advanced against Lucas’ temporarily surprised form. The dark haired boy blocked his slashes, the fabric where the cut on his back was, billowing, as the sounds of the metal meeting against each other filled the hall and the hunter’s had quieted from their cheering, watching the match with an appreciated hush of silence.

  
  
  
  
  


Each sharp cut downwards from the younger, made Lucas try and side step his direct slashes his face once again closing off in his laser like focus. Yangyang’s heart pumped loudly in his ears, he didn’t know why he was being so serious when it was really just a training match but something had ignited within him. The holy blade in his hands couldn’t kill an actual demon with its weak celestial essence but it could injure them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


His father had pointed out how low his success rate was with such a prominent weapon, one that he would have to learn how to master even in its weakened form if he was to face that dark figure that haunted his dreams. He wouldn’t ever allow it to best him, he _would_ protect his family. His arms ached under the weight, every time the metal clanged against each other sending waves of pain through him but he grit his teeth and pushed forward. 

  
  
  
  
  


He should’ve crumbled under Lucas’ strength a long time ago, his brother sweating profusely across from him as he panted loudly, slamming the blade forward till it broke his stance and made him stumble backwards and lose his balance, crashing backwards into the floor with a wince. Yangyang held the blade shakily at his throat as his chest heaved from the fatigue of fighting for so long.

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas blinked at him in surprise as his family stared at the sight in shock, Ten eagerly ringing the bell to announce his victory as Yangyang dropped the sword where it rattled loudly to lift his brother up with a grunt. The older smiled at him fondly, till those familiar dimples peeked in the sides of his cheeks, Yangyang smiling at him weakly as he patted at the sides of his sweaty forehead.

  
  
  
  
  


“I _totally_ let you win.” Lucas said with a grin, Yangyang rolled his eyes lightly as he shoved him towards the white board. “I kicked your ass fair and square. Now go put up my tally mark!” He said brightly, taking his family’s proud pats with a small smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was as if he had just been given a sign that he would succeed. He would take it and quietly continue to prepare for the rest.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s boyfriends eagerly waited for him to appear at the end of the session. He smiled at them beautifically, not many would think their boyfriend covered in sweat and blood would be such a radiant sight but to them he looked _beautiful_. 

  
  
  
  
  


They trailed upwards to settle at the dining table as his siblings began heading upstairs to shower or stay in the living room to treat their small wounds. “Please, stay for dinner.” Kun said smiling at them politely, the pretty glint of his teeth in the kitchen making Renjun avert his gaze bashfully. “We’d love to, thank you.” Jaemin said charmingly, smiling back at his boyfriend’s father graciously. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yangyang, if you have a moment can you come to my office.” Ten said patting his son on the back gently, the young hunter nodded and followed after him, squeezing his boyfriend’s assuringly as he trailed into the room. He was surprised to see Lucas sitting there, his back already patched up as he grinned at him brightly.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang plopped beside him in a dark leather chair as he took the offered bottle of cold water, the liquid cooling his overheated form as he drank it in one shot. “What’s this about?” He asked curiously, Ten smiled at him evenly as he gestured to his brother. Xuxi cleared his throat importantly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I might have a little late birthday gift for you, didi.” He said smugly, Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him interestedly. “What do you mean?” He asked as Ten stood in front of his desk with his ankles crossed. “The next full moon approaches, there has not been a single sighting of the demon king. There’s been no demon related deaths in the last few weeks either which means that it’s still looking for a vessel.” His father said meaningfully, Yangyang nodded slowly as he took in his words.

  
  
  
  
  


“We can’t wait around for it any longer. _We have to find it._ But we don’t have anything that you can use, _realistically,_ when you do face it to wipe its pathetic existence from this Earth.” His father said with a pinched frown, Yangyang exhaled tiredly as he agreed. Lucas sat forward with an intelligent gleam in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


“But now you’ve got that covered too.” He stated matter of factly, Yangyang blinked at him in disbelief. “How so?” He inquired confusedly, Lucas waved his hand casually. “I know someone who is well versed in divine intervention.” He revealed confidently, Yangyang glanced at his father who nodded at him assuringly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Yangyang’s wounds were cleaned, his knuckles wrapped neatly in gauze and the cuts on his cheek, chin, and eyebrow bandaged with surgical tape as he plopped beside his boyfriend’s on the dark wooden table of their patio, gazing out at the vast backyard, and it’s cozy soundtrack provided by crickets. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Is it... _always_ that intense?” Donghyuck asked carefully as he cut into his steak slowly, staring at the younger’s bandaged face sadly. Yangyang glanced at the witch from where he had been staring out at the trees absently and smiled reassuringly. “It might seem that way to people who, well, _aren’t_ hunters but our training today was quite tame.” He said evenly, kissing Jaemin on the cheek thankfully after he cut his steak for him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin hummed agreeably, “I’ve always heard how fierce the Qian family was. It was very kind of your father to allow us to watch your practice.” Yangyang nodding thoughtfully as he chewed his food.

  
  
  
  
  


“Honestly it’s partially because my baba trusts you but also partially because he doesn’t. If you went out and told people about our training methods it wouldn’t change anything, besides the fact that he’d hunt you down and decapitate you.” He said casually, his fork swiping up some of the Caesar salad before his lips closed around his fork.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno choked slightly on his Coca Cola, the liquid spattering onto Renjun’s jacket sleeve clumsily. The vampire glared at him mildly before he wiped his boyfriend’s mouth pointedly, wiping at his own sleeve afterwards with a tired sigh as the werewolf smiled at him sheepishly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Doe-Does your baba know that you helped my pack that week?” He said nervously, his mortal boyfriend nodding simply. “Of course, I would never keep something like that from them. That actually gave him the idea to allow you to stick around today. He says that no matter what, no one will be able to replicate our skill set, so it doesn’t matter who watches.” He said with a smug smile, Renjun tsk’ing at him fondly.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _We get it_ , your family are legends. Now, eat. You’ll have to sleep early tonight to heal from your wounds.” He scolded as the younger stuck out his tongue at him indignantly. He thought about what Lucas had told him seriously, his mind turning over their meeting from just an hour ago restlessly. He told his boyfriend’s that he wouldn't be available that Sunday as he would be joining his brother on an errand. 

  
  
  
  
  


They nodded with easy smiles, Yangyang silently treasuring the delicate image before him. It wasn’t just revenge that he fought for, He realized dimly but to live without fear and protect what he had just recently gained. Every single person he loved would remain safe.

  
  
  
  
  


Because Xuxi had found him something that could _kill_ a demon king. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


⛪️🎚⚖️

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared blankly at the light colored church before him, he shouldn’t be so daunted by such a holy place but he somehow still felt unnerved. Maybe it was because the last time he had been in a church was when he had been whisked there in Hell to see Agnes.

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas pulled him forward, a light breeze caressing them as they walked up the steps to slip in to the large building silently, the heavy scent of incense greeted them within the warm halls. His brother briefly dipped his fingers into the small bowl of holy water near the wooden double doors brushing it over himself in the sign of the cross. Yangyang cautiously mirrored his motions as the older pulled open the doors where they were greeted by a choir beautifully singing hymns.

  
  
  
  
  


Sunlight poured in through the stained glass windows, the colors dancing joyously over the pews as they settled into the back row. Yangyang usually couldn’t help but feel weighted by judgement under all of the gazes of such important figures, his lifestyle not exactly _sinless_. He felt calm that day however, his eyes trailing intently over the glittering golden accents along the ionic columns.

  
  
  
  
  


“Is _this_ my birthday gift? Telling me I need Jesus in my life?” He asked lightly, his brother glanced at him with a deadpan look. “No, it’s just step one into gaining the power that will defeat that demon.” He said calmly as Yangyang admitted silently that he could sort of see his point. “So we’re stealing holy water?” He tried with furrowed brows, Lucas sighed impatiently at his wrong guesses.

  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t even know the name that his pathetic underlings know him by,” Lucas said pointedly as the priest continued to preach loudly through the church’s speakers. “To have true power over a demon, you must know his _real_ name.” The older said evenly, Yangyang glancing at him curiously before he directed his gaze back towards the front. 

  
  
  
  
  


“And….this _mortal_ you told me about will know what his biblical name is?” He asked doubtfully, Lucas raising his sunglasses to the top of his head as he blew a perfect bubble with his dark pink gum. “That’s right, Xiao Yang. Markie is a _real_ expert.” Lucas said meaningfully, turning his head to wink at the younger knowingly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared at him judgmentally for a moment before slumping against the pew carelessly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Did we _have_ to attend the mass though?” The younger grumbled lowly, Lucas chuckling from beside him. “You’ll need all the help you can get from this holy ground, didi.” He quipped easily, relaxing beside his younger brother with a muffled yawn. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“Was wearing a trench coat to morning mass necessary?” Yangyang grumbled as they walked through the cobblestone halls of the church to where the demonologist’s office was. Lucas glanced at him in affront, turning his nose up at the younger haughtily. “ _Excuse you,_ this is church _couture!_ Not that a Godless heathen like you would understand.” He said snobbishly, Yangyang rolling his eyes at his dramatics. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucas knocked on a mahogany door swiftly, a voice yelling for them to come in clearly. The oldest stepped through the door first, Yangyang followed behind with raised eyebrows as he swooped his irises over the messy interior of the office. 

  
  
  
  
  


There were tall, dark wooden shelves stuffed half hazardously with thick, heavy looking books the man across from them dressed in a white, finely pressed button down that was done all the way to the top and form fitting black slacks. Yangyang roamed his eyes over the docile looking man doubtfully. The man popped his head up from where he had been busy searching for something in the chaos that was his office.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Lucas!_ ” The man acknowledged breathlessly, staring at his older brother with round, enamored eyes behind his round, golden spectacles. The chestnut haired boy glanced at the taller man suspiciously only to be greeted by Lucas’ bright, endearing grin directed at the mortal across from them, who flushed noticeably at the sight.

  
  
  
  
  


He scoffed quietly in amusement as Lucas boisterously greeted the other, the smaller man wiping his hands over his slacks discreetly before shaking Lucas’ hand enthusiastically, his petal pink lips parting as he stared at the taller man with clear, unabashed awe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mark, this is my little brother Yangyang, I decided to take him with me to the mass today!” His brother said brightly, Yangyang smiling politely at the dark haired man across from them, Mark returning his smile warmly. “So nice to finally meet you, Yukhei speaks so fondly of his family!” Mark said shyly, glancing at the older man briefly before shaking Yangyang’s hand eagerly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The hunter glanced at Lucas pointedly, the other maintained a perfect poker face after Mark mentioned the name he insisted only his family use. “ _Yukhei_ ge talks about me?” Yangyang asked with a curious tilt of his head, Mark nodding with a cute smile. “He _loves_ talking about you guys! It’s honestly really such an honor that I got to meet you!” The demonologist said genuinely, Yangyang smiling back at him kindly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Glad to meet you too, Mr. Lee.” Yangyang said after glancing at the nameplate on his desk, Mark waved away the formality with a sheepish look. “Just Mark is fine, I’m only 22.” He said amusedly, glancing at Lucas again before he settled behind his desk in a big coffee colored leather chair.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _So_ , what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Cas?” Mark said, staring at the older intently, Lucas settling across from the other on the red velvet seat before his desk on the left, Yangyang plopping beside him on the right.

  
  
  
  
  


“You know how I was asking you about the power one can hold when they know a demon’s true name?” Lucas said casually, his expression friendly and easy going, Mark leaning closer as if he was pulled by a magnet towards him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh yeah, _yeah I remember that!_ I put aside some books here for you! Let me just get them out!” Mark said quickly, flushing again as he got up to scramble amongst the mess of his office, going through a pile beside shelves on the left hand side, bending over to rummage through a stack of books. Lucas openly roamed his eyes over the other’s backside, Yangyang smacking him in the arm lightly to which the older lazily rolled his neck to face the younger with a shameless smirk. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Here they are!” The dark haired man said easily as he plopped several heavy, dust covered books on the desk, wiping over them sheepishly. The pages he had found information on were marked with clear colored tabs, Mark settled in his large desk chair, muttering to himself as he flipped open the pages.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, there it is, the demon king of Hell. Quite a _specific_ demon that you were looking for.” Mark said lifting his head to glance between them curiously, Yangyang keeping an impassive face as Lucas nodded with a disarming smile. “It’s powers make it quite unique, there are only certain things that it is in charge of. Contracts, for example.” He said lightly, Mark nodding in agreement.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, the head of all lower tier demons which include the crossroads demons. Therefore all contracts fall under it’s jurisdiction so to speak. It’s name is here, some knowledge about it’s origins, the extent of what it’s in charge of if you really wish to know.” Mark said, sliding the thick book over to them, Yangyang calmly leaning forward to glimpse at the pages. Luckily the pages were translated into english, the chilling dark print of a demon with a goat head in the center.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Azazel?_ ” Yangyang exhaled in disbelief, Mark hummed affirmatively. “One of the four princes in Hell, one of the first demons made by Lucifer after Lilith. A demonic general in it’s early years, later a tyrannical ruler.” He informed him as Yangyang sat back in his seat, his stomach churning in discomfort.

  
  
  
  


Lucas’ lips pressed together in a firm line, Mark stared at him silently before he glanced back at the younger man seated beside him who’s aura was so bright it made him purposefully avert his gaze. “It’s here again isn’t it?” He asked suddenly, the two hunters before him startled at his unexpected question. He exhaled amusedly as he shook his head at them lightly.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re the _Qian’s_. I might not have known that right away but after I met Yangyang just now it makes a lot of sense. There’s been quite the chatter about you.” Mark said fondly as he gazed at the brown haired hunter, the younger blinking at him in astonishment.

  
  
  
  
  


“About _me?_ ” He asked questionly, Mark smiled as he felt that benevolent warmth again as their eyes met. “Not necessarily by _name_ , but by your aura.” He said with a small wave towards him, Yangyang’s mouth clicking closed as he nodded slowly. Lucas squinted at his brother as if to witness what Mark was referring to which made him chuckle lightly.

  
  
  
  


Lucas flushed lightly at the noise, clearing his throat as he straightened in the seat. “Then you know why we're here.” He said firmly, Mark’s smile faded slightly as he nodded. “I do. I’ll help you. That demon king is weak right now, you have to find it before it gets that vessel. There’s a blue moon this Halloween, the veil will be at the lowest. That sounds like the perfect night for pure chaos.” The demonologist said worriedly, the older man across from him sighed heavily.

  
  
  
  


“Devil’s night huh?” He said knowingly, Yangyang snapped out of his slight daze to stare eagerly at the man across from them. “Lucas said he would take me to get something that could _kill_ a demon king. I’m assuming you’re the one who has that?” He asked enthusiastically, Mark smiled at him softly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes. I don’t have it with me right this moment as it’s tucked away in a very special place where no one will be able to detect it. Have you ever heard of _the lance of Michael?_ ” Mark asked purposefully, Yangyang’s mouth parted as he nodded slowly. “It’s an arcane weapon, said to have the power to kill Lucifer. An archangel blade.” He continued heavily, the hunters stupefied in their seats as they took in the weight of his words.

  
  
  
  
  


“A mere mortal like me could wield something like that?” Yangyang asked cynically, Mark stared at him intently.

  
  
  
  
  


“You are not just a human. There’s something you should know...God and even _the Devil_ , don’t get involved in things like this. They love to remain neutral. But they both have acknowledged the presence that you have on this Earth, Yangyang. You have saved _so_ many people and have so much talent, a connection that allows you to wield an angel blade and kill demons with just a touch. You have been marked.” He said steadily, his gaze unwavering as Yangyang felt goosebumps raise over his skin in acknowledgment of his words.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Marked?_ ” He asked breathlessly, thoughts of confusion and hope swirling in his mind as the dark haired man nodded with a smile. “There was someone who cared so much about you, they carved a protection sigil into you. This aura that you have it’s not only the light from your life force, your very soul, but it’s the mark made in enochian left within you.” He said gently, Yangyang’s eyes briefly misting over as he thought of two people who would do something like that for him.

  
  
  
  
  


The tears fell before he could stop them, realizing belatedly that he clutched at where his heart ached in his chest. “My parents did that for me?” He asked shakily, Mark nodded assuringly. “They knew it would come for you. It saw you that night. You slipped away and now it’s back. It knows what you’re after, I can feel it, however faint.” He informed him as Yangyang wiped at his cheeks with his thick brown coat sleeve roughly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Then does it know I’m after the blade now?” Yangyang asked worriedly, Mark paused to consider his words before he shook his head firmly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“The knowledge of the lance is very limited. Some say it was destroyed long ago or that it's hidden somewhere in Hell. It was hidden there for a short amount of time but then it came into my possession. I will give you another thing that is stronger than a devil’s trap, _holy oil_ from Bethlehem. As soon as you get that lance you summon the demon, you keep it in the devil's trap and set the oil on fire, it won’t be able to escape.” He said as Yangyang mentally noted his words, nodding gratefully as Lucas passed him tissue to dry his wet cheeks.

  
  
  
  
  


Mark glanced fondly at Lucas before he reached over to take the younger’s hand in his, the beautiful iridescence of his aura enveloping him making him smile at him warmly. “You can do it, Yangyang. _I know that you can._ Your parents know it too.” He said gently, Yangyang’s lower lip wobbling as his eyes threatened to overflow once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He sniffled silently as he met the other’s gaze unyieldingly with a single nod. Mark patted his hand as they rose to shuffle out of the room. Yangyang went ahead to the restroom to wash his blotchy face, Lucas lingered behind to meet the smaller man’s gaze gratefully.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I uh, hope you know I didn’t really want to keep my identity a secret from you. I just had to make sure you were who I thought you were first.” He said as Mark waved away his apology, he smiled at the taller man tenderly. “You wanted to protect your brother.” He said matter of factly, Lucas flushed at his bluntness.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m grateful for your help. We’ll meet to get the lance soon then?” He said meeting the other’s gaze carefully, Mark smiled at him with a bright nod. The sight made butterflies flutter in his stomach, Lucas resisted the urge to glance away when he wanted to bask in the other’s attention for just a few more minutes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark had a hesitant look on his face before he reached into his slacks to pull out something that he clutched firmly within his hand. “I wanted to give you something.” He said bashfully, Lucas stared at him welcomingly, his warm eyes making Mark’s cheeks color. He gestured for the older to hold out his hand, his large palm unfurling towards him as the demonologist gently laid the cool metal within it.

  
  
  
  
  


When he took his own smaller hand away it revealed a small, thin golden cross Lucas’s eyes darting upwards to stare in disbelief at the younger who fidgeted his hands together nervously. “I know you’re not religious! It’s not me trying to convert you or anything!” Mark said abruptly with an anxious, light laugh as the older remained silent as he thumbed over the shiny metal.

  
  


  
  


“ _It’s-It’s to protect you!_ ” He blurted out bashfully, internally cursing at himself for butchering his well rehearsed explanation just because of those big brown eyes. “I uh, I blessed it myself. You’ll be facing some pretty uh, _unsightly_ things. I just want you to be safe.” He said carefully, gazing at the other’s beautiful, defined features expectantly.

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas’s lips twitched into a small smile as he nodded and easily slipped the cross necklace around himself. “So Yangyang isn’t worthy of a blessed cross?” He asked playfully with a smug smile, Mark blushed till the tips of his ears as he waved his hands frantically in denial.

  
  
  
  
  


“That’s-thats not it at all! I—“ Mark retorted eagerly, visibly flustered as Lucas laughed lightly as he took the younger man into his arms. “I’m kidding, babe. Would you relax?” He said amusedly as he lowered his head to place his chin on his shoulder. Mark froze at the embrace before he melted into it, the other’s aura gently reaching out to surround him making him smile softly.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Thank you._ ” Lucas whispered intimately, Mark’s breath hitched at the words as the older rubbed along his back gently. He embraced the taller man tightly, his eyes fluttering closed as he buried his face into his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of his warm, spicy vanilla and oakmoss cologne. “Not just for the cross but for helping my family...I owe you.” He said vulnerably, Mark’s heart skipping at his boyfriend’s usual soft, golden heart.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’d do anything to help you.” He whispered honestly, Lucas kissing the side of his head briefly before he pulled away to kiss his forehead. The older man cupped his soft, warm cheeks, gazing into his kind eyes as he thumbed over the birthmark on his cheek. He smiled and whispered that he would do the same before they drifted apart as Yangyang exited the bathroom in the silent hall.

  
  
  
  
  


The younger blissfully didn’t mention how red faced both of them were or how suspiciously swollen their lips had become. He would allow his brother to live for like, the next thirty minutes or so….but then he would bully him for not telling him about his secret boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll its about to get crazy, thank you for reading and your continued support and patience. ✨✨💖💓💖 I genuinely thought I would be done w/ this by now...everyone point and laugh. Uni tried to get me down but I got back up!! Grades get posted soon so I might go down again...but I’m up rn!!! 🥳 This fic is almost at 3K, thank you to every single person who gave this fic a chance 🤧🥺💖💖  
> 💫 [ kofi!](ko-fi.com/crescent_sense)  
> So my incredible and intelligent friends, what was your favorite part? What are your predictions? 👀🖤 lmk down below or with my linked cc! 💓💓  
> [ cc ✨ ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang)  
> 💓🏹Twit: @redmoonwang  
> wishing you nothing but happiness and light, I wish I could bundle you all up in some warm blankets and serve you some coquito (a Puerto Rican holiday drink that I recommend strongly!! look up the recipe it’s delicious, the virgin recipe is the best in my opinion ☺️)hope your semester ends well!!💓💓 💖🌙

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💓 the 2nd chapter will be uploaded soon but after that it will probably take a while as this fic is longggg and needs a lot of proof reading, I’d recommend book marking so you can come back to this fic later 😊 My twt is @redmoonwang I’m mostly an rt bot with the occasional moment when I feel like I actually have something I want to say. Also a multi stan so prepare for a lot of characters to be introduced as the story progresses but only the ones who are necessary to the story line rather than bombard you with names.


End file.
